The Boss's Daughter
by Mina Lisly
Summary: In a world where men of trust are hard to find, and where one could kill another just to make a statement, Valentine places his trust with Jace Wayland. The Mafia Lord considers Jace as his right hand and trusts him so much that he does not hesitate on putting the care of his beloved daughter in the blond's hands. But should he? {OOC/AH/AU} Romance/Drama/Angst -
1. Prologue

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So this is a little something that was supposed to be a one shot. But I had the inspiration for a whole story about it. There will be drama, angst and violence. Like the summary says, this story takes place in the world of Mafia, so if you think you cannot take it, and all that it includes, I advise you to not read this story. Yes, there will be romance, but not only. Think of ITWOW, but with the world of Mafia. There will be shocking themes (well, unconventional), there will be death raw on crude, and there might be some lemons,** **eventually. Maybe, if I see fit. Haha. We'll see.**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy that short little prologue, and don't worry, the chapters won't be that short, you know me.**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Prologue : (0,4K)**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace was nervous, his last request ringing back through the small static from the connection. Valentine Morgenstern could be a very angry man, although comparing that to his calming tone made him seem professional and not at all terrifying. Almost letting Jace forget that his boss was a crime lord, not just a crime lord, _the_ crime lord. Head of Idris, an exclusive elite of very capable men who led the mafia around the world.

"I suppose it's a small request. I will be at the hotel by seven and we can continue this conversation." Jace was actually surprised to hear that Valentine would be there that early in the morning since he was at the moment several hours drive away from Alicante.

Heaving a sigh of relief as the phone line went dead, Jace leaned further into the bathroom sink. He had locked himself in there to make his phone call, and even though it was finished he couldn't bring himself to come out. Turning the tap, Jace submerged his hand, and hissed as the icy water touched his face. He had tried to complete his mission, but it was becoming more difficult than he had bargained for. The golden haired man hoped Valentine could replace him before he did something stupid.

Jace wasn't a bad man, he didn't enjoy torturing children or robbed banks during his lunch break. Ten years ago, on his eighteenth birthday, Valentine Morgenstern had saved him from a life of petty crime, offering him a position in his underground. Jace thought back to how eager he had been, practically vibrating with the excitement to be apart of something bigger, to _belong_.

And over the years, Valentine had shown Jace that he was trusted and accepted, both something Jace wasn't used to feeling. Valentine's faith in Jace was absolute. The proof sat in the next room. Valentine's most precious possession, his only daughter, the pear of his eyes.

 _Clarissa Adele Morgenstern_

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **.**

 **~ So this is just a Prologue, which is why it is so short. This prologue is actually a flash-forward so the whole story will start a few years back just so you can all understand the connection between the characters.**

 **~ Also, just so everyone knows it from the start, Jace is five years older than Clary in this story. Don't jump on my throat, this is how the story is made. I am saying that beforehand,, because this had already been an issue with other** **pics, so now, I am warning you ahead.**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Kiss** 💋 **Kiss** 💋 **Bang** 🔫 **Bang** 🔫 **.**


	2. Who Is Who?

**My dear little broccoli 💚💚💚**

 **💚 So this is who ii see as who in this story. I still don't have a Clary and a Valentine, so if you have any idea ... Or even the other people who are still missing.**

 **💚 Valentine Morgenstern:** _Josh Brolin_

 **💚 Clarissa Morgenstern: **_Lily Collins_

 **💚 Jace Wayland: **_Theo James_

 **💚 Magnus Bane: **_Tetshuji Tayamaha_

 **💚 Jordan Kyle: **Michael Ealy

 **💚 Maryse Lightwood: **_Kate Beckinsale_

 **💚 Robert Lightwood:**

 **💚 Alexander Lightwood: **_Gaspard Uliel_

 **💚 Isabelle Lightwood: **_Kaya Scodelario_

 **💚 Maxence Lightwood:**

 **💚 Simon Lewis: **_Richard Madden_

 **💚 Mrs Parvati: **_Kieron Kher_

 **💚 Madame Dorothea: **_Angela Basset_

 **💚 Raphael Santiago: **_Rodrigo Santoro_

 **💚 Kaelie Whitewillow: **_Dakota Fanning_

 **💚 Maia, the Barmaid: **_Tessa Thompson_

 **💚 Tessa Gray: **_Lena Headey_

 **💚 Luke Garroway: **_Andy Serkis_

 **💚 Lucy Garroway: **_Octavia Spencer_

 **💚 Hodge Starkweather:**

 **💚 Lauren Ackles: **_Eva Green_

 **💚 Seelie Mazarati: **_Alexandra Daddario_

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	3. 1- Valentine Morgenstern

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So here comes the first chapter. I know, it is long overdue, but a lot came in along the way. I will try to be rather regular on tis story, but I don't want to make any promises that I will have to break later on. TRY is the main word here, keep that in mind**

 **~ I will also try to upload the epilogue of Road Trippin before the end of this month. promise, I will TRY**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy that first chapter, and don't forget, we are going back in time. Ten years before to be precise**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Valentine Morgenstern(1,9K)**

 **Jace's PoV (16 years old)**

After making sure that the door was well locked behind him, Jace displayed the money that he had just embezzled on the bed, jubilation lingering in his golden eyes. This wasn't his first heist, far from it; but it definitely was the most successful he had ever had. It had been so successful, that he was estimating that four (five at most) more cons like this, and he might actually be able to stop living in crappy hotel rooms, or motels. He just needed to save the money so he could buy a nice apartment.

Carefully, he counted once again his cash, relishing as the number kept going higher and higher; and then, he separated his money in three different piles, that he hid in three different places in his crappy hotel room. It wasn't that he was expecting bad company, but years of being in the streets had taught him to always be cautious, and even more when money was on his side.

Jace had escaped the system he was twelve, tired of being transferred from foster house to foster house and of always feeling like a burden since he was five. He never knew how he actually ended in the system in the first place, he just knew that his parents never came home one day, and that the police placed him in the care of the social system. After running away from an umpteenth foster house, he lived in the streets, doing his best to stay off the radar. He struggled to live in the streets with the little money he had accumulated over the years, and one day, one day harder than the others, he had decided that he was tired of struggling. He started stealing out of necessity. Because his clothes were ragged, because his stomach was howling for food, because his throat was aching for water.

And as times passed by, he realised that he was actually good at stealing and not getting caught. He aimed for higher. Things he didn't really need. And the more he was doing it, the better he became at stealing. Jace actually became comfortable with this way of life. Why beg, when he could take without repercussions?

Still, He never saw too big. He knew which neighbourhood to avoid, which important people not to steal from, when to stay low for his own safety. It wasn't that he was scared of being caught, a part of him actually enjoyed the thrill that was coming to him in defying the law; it was that he knew better than to cross way with _Valentine Morgenstern_.

Valentine Morgesntern was the head of Idris, the biggest mob in the world, and that mob just happened to be based in New York where Jace lived. He had heard of what Idris did to the greedy chiefs that came in its territory, or to snitches. Valentine was leading his gang with an iron fist and very little compassion, and Jace didn't want to ever cross his path. Over the years, he had learned which politicians were protected by Idris, which houses were in the good favours of Valentine, which neighbourhood were under his 'jurisdiction'. And he never crossed the line. No matter how appealing the cash he could make was, Jace always stayed away from Valentine Morgesntern path.

This was probably why he had become such a great thief over the years. He knew all the little dealers, and all the big ones, he knew all the rumours concerning the black market, and despite his young age, he had started to make himself a name amongst cons for his skill in selling back stolen goods. Especially when those goods were rare and expensive artefacts like paintings or jewellery.

Suddenly, as he was hiding his last stack of money (keeping some on him just for good measure), Jace heard an unusual noise in the corridor. He had been staying in this motel for ten days, and from 10pm to 6am, there was no sound whatsoever in the entire facility. Not even the squeak of a bed. It was the main reason Jace often came back to this hotel, it was easy to spot an unusual noise there. He checked the clock, seeing that it was passed midnight; and without thinking further into it, he switched off the light of his room and rushed to the window, in order to escape throw the fire escape.

After making sure that he had his gun on him, he climbed down the stairs, doing his best to not make a single noise; but just as he reached the ground, he saw that two men in black suits were waiting for him there, a limousine parked just behind them. The first thought that occurred to Jace wasn't that it was odd to see a limousine in this part of town, but that he never understood people wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night.

One of the man walked to the limousine and opened the door, before indicating to Jace to get in, with a nod of his head. For a moment, Jace considered ignoring the men, and go the other way; but a small part of him was curious to know who was in the limousine. Maybe it was someone who was interested in him stealing something for them. Some rich guy, in his ivory tower, thinking that he was above everything and everyone.

Showing a confidence that he was far from feeling, Jace climbed in the car, hearing the door clack behind him, and facing two men that he had never seen in his life. Still, he knew the identity of at least one of them, and all the blood left his face when he realised that he might be living his last moment. _Valentine Morgenstern_ was sitting in front of him, with a man probably a bit older than him.

None of them talked for a while, leaving Jace alone with his thoughts and his heart beating faster than it should; and finally the other man tore his gaze away from Jace when someone knocked at the window of the limousine. He rolled down a little the tainted window, only enough for a guy to tell him: "There's no money up there. Nothing, nowhere."

Jace watched the guy glance in his direction as he rolled up the window, before Valentine told him: "Check him."

The guy leaned and checked his pockets, retrieving the little money that Jace had stashed there, and he used the opportunity to take away Jace's gun as well. He gave it to Valentine who examined it, before he said:

"Unregistered gun. Money that disappears into thin air. Difficult to track. Instinct to runaway at the right time. You might actually be an asset, if you weren't stealing from me."

"I didn't steal from you. I stole from a guy who had poor security system, and sold to another guy who had a lot of money to dispose of. You were never in the equation," Jace boldly replied. He figured that if those were his last moments, he might as well speak his mind.

"I come in the equation when you steal from a Fairchild. Everyone knows better than to steal from anyone in my family, but it seems that you didn't get the memo."

"Last time I checked, your name is _Morgesntern_ , not _Fairchild_."

"Last time I checked, every little thief in the streets knows that my wife's maiden name was Fairchild."

Jace found himself at a loss of words, wondering how something so big and important about Valentine Moergenstern could have slipped by him like that. Had he known that he was stealing Valentine's in-laws, he would have stayed cleared from the house from miles aways. After all, everyone knew how mobsters were when it came to their family. Still, he didn't let his shock show:

"Still, the security system was crap. If it had been better, I never would have been able to steal anything."

"Anything? Did you steal something else than the Faberge Egg?" The other man intervened, making Jace smirk at him ad he retorted with sass:

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Who do you think you are, you little piece of s—"

"Hodge!" Valentine cut the man off, his dark eyes still on Jace while the other man -Hodge- was fuming next to hi. Jace could actually swear that he saw the ghost of an amused smile of Valentine's lips for a brief moment.

"The kid is right. The security system is faulty. if someone can get in and steal, someone can get in and kill. Shall I remind you that my daughter goes to that house twice a month?! Get rid of Blackthorn and put someone better on this house."

"Blackthorn is the best," Hodge argued, earning a dark and threatening glare from Valentine.

"Obviously not, or we wouldn't be here at this moment! Get rid of that incompetent and put Bane on the house."

"But —"

Hodge stopped arguing when Valentine turned his entire body to look at him; but all Jace could think about was a way to escape the limousine without being noticed. Which was impossible. Until Valentine turned his head to him, and told him:

"I don't care about the money, you can keep it. But I want the name of the buyer. And I want the necklace back. It holds a special place in this family."

"You can have the money and and the necklace. As well as the pocket watch. I won't give you the name of the buyer," Jace explained. He was just starting to make himself a clientele, he couldn't blow that over.

"I want the egg back. I need the name. You can tell me, or I can get it out of you."

"I'll get you back your egg. You won't have the name, even if you torture me."

Valentine looked at Jace from head to toe, evaluating him, before he conceded: "The day after tomorrow, I will come back to this hotel room. You have two choices: either you have my egg, either you will be dead."

"You'll have your egg," Jace confidently said, because he was sure hat he could steal it back. After all, it was what he was good at. Moreover, he knew that now that Valentine knew his face, there was no point in trying to runaway. No matter where, and which country, he would find him and kill him.

Valentine picked up the gun that Hodge had taken from Jace, and gave it back to the young boy as he told him: "And to make it more interesting, if you manage to get me the egg tomorrow, there is a place amongst my man that had just been vacated."

.  
 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚 Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed 💚**

 **.**

 **~ So here was the first chapter, hope that you liked it very much. I liked writing it, personally. I know, we didn't see Clary in this chapter, and it's normal. We will have to wait a little to see her. For now, we just have Jace, and his way of life.**

 **~ Also, just so everyone knows it from the start, Jace is five years older than Clary in this story. Don't jump on my throat, this is how the story is made. I am saying that beforehand, because this had already been an issue with other pics, so now, I am warning you ahead.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚 What did you think of the characters introduced here? Valentine, Jace, and Hodge?**

 **💚 So, I want you to pay attention to the little tiny mention we have of Clary, and me being a big old meanie, I am asking you why do you think I want you to pay attention to this particular mention. Take Valentine's sentence as a whole!**

 **💚 What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚 What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	4. 2 - The Price Of Loyalty

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that this fic is RATED M, and not only for sexy time, but for some moments that can be triggering to some people. This is a fair warning so I won't hear people complaining that this pic is too violent, or something. Like I said before, it sets place in a dark world, so it is bound to contain dark themes.**

 **~ I will also try to upload the epilogue of Road Trippin before the end of this month. promise, I will TRY**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and just so you know, there is a little jump in time.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : The Price Of Loyalty (2,6K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **TuPac - California Love**

 **Halsey - Not Afraid Anymore**

 **Nicki Minaj, Rihanna - Fly**

 **Sia - Salted Wounds**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV (18 years old)**

It had been two years since Jace started working for Valentine Morgenstern, and he could honestly say that it had been the two best years of his life. He never thought he would say that one day, but he actually prospered in this life of well organised crime. He was not going to lie to anyone and say that he didn't like this idea of constantly defying the law, sometimes right before some Officials' noses; but what he _loved_ the most about working for Valentine Morgenstern, was the fact that finally he belonged somewhere. He _belonged_.

It was more than the fact that if one day he were to mysteriously disappear, he would be somehow missed by someone; but more the fact that suddenly he felt useful. He wasn't stupid enough into deluding himself into thinking that he was of some big importance for Valentine Morgenstern, after all, he was just a common thief, but he still knew that his skills were appreciated amongst the people he was now sharing his life with.

He actually developed a few other skills, some that he shared with his companions (like his accuracy when it came to shooting), others that he kept for himself (like his sense of observation duplicating). But what he liked the most about having started to work for Valentine Morgenstern, was the comfort of life he had. After finding out that he was living from crappy hotel room to crappy hotel room, Valentine had bought a condo to Jace, that Jace was buying him back little by little. And with the money he was making, two-three more years and the condo would be fully his. He also didn't need anymore to steel to survive. He actually _lived_ , and he actually lived pretty well. From an outsider, it could even seem that Jace had fallen into the ranks of those people with a 9-to-5 job and a perfect life to go with it.

It was from living in his condo that Jace formed his first friendship with one of Valentine's men. Magnus Bane. Magnus was six years older than him, but still great company. He was often in Jace's building (once every few months) because he was in charge with Valentine's daughter security when she was visiting a friend of hers who was living in that same building. Usually, Magnus would drop the young girl at her friend's so they could have their time together, and stay with Jace for the time being, slowly forming with him a friendship.

Jace also found friend at the gym, Jordan Kyle, with whom he trained from anything physical, to anything weapon related. And though Jordan was slightly closer to him in age, and he had good time with him, his friendship with Magnus still felt deeper to Jace than the one he had with Jordan. Probably because they would talk more about meaningful stuff with Magnus than with Jordan.

Still, when it came to have a wingman, Jace always went out with Jordan. And it never failed to get him to go home accompanied. This was also something that he had benefiting from living a life comfort thanks to Valentine Morgenstern, it was that he had discovered his sex-appeal, and the attraction the other sex had for him. He never lingered on that before because he was struggling to survive, and when he started _living_ , it came to him.

And he was not going to pretend that he didn't like this aspect of his life. He actually liked it quite a lot. He liked that, with just one smile, he could get a girl to melt and follow him to his bed. But what he liked the most was the game. The little hunt before getting the price. He liked it even more when girls pretended that they weren't interested, but ultimately fell into his bed. And this was probably why he never had a relationship that lasted more than seeing the girl a couple of times more after their first nights.

Over his two years working for the man, Jace also learnt a few things concerning Valentine Morgenstern. It wasn't that he actually tried to pry into his boss's life, but more that people talked. It seemed that where Jace was lucky, Valentine wasn't. He apparently lost his first wife to childbirth, and his second wife to a rival. And not in the romantic way where she would have left him, for some other guy, but in a way where she was torched alive by someone who didn't share views with Valentine. Suffice to say that the man did not survive his affront, though he left Valentine a second-time widower with a daughter that he wanted to protect even more after the death of her mother

Jace had never really formally met Valentine's daughter. Very few people did. Actually, only the people who went often enough to the mansion had met her. He knew what she looked like, because she came every once in a while in his building, and he always thought that it would do him good to know what his boss's daughter looked like; but that was it. He knew that she was thirteen, a redhead with green eyes and who, according to Magnus, had quite a temper on her.

From the few times Valentine and Jace talked (and that was not business related), Valentine never talked about his daughter to Jace, and Jace never tried to pry into Valentine's private life, even though Valentine did not shy away from asking Jace intimate questions from his parents' disappearance, to his love life. But strangely, even though Valentine was his boss and a crime lord, Jace never felt like he had to be embarrassed or hide parts of his life to the man.

In all honesty, he actually respected and admired the man that was Valentine Morgenstern. Valentine had started from nothing, out of the gutter, just like him, and had managed to make himself a name over the years. His mob was one of the most important and influent in the world, if not _the_ one. He was more ruthless than the Brava, more structured than the Yakuza and more loyal than the Mafia.

Actually, the only flaw that Jace could spot in this new life he had since he started working for Valentine Morgenstern, was Hodge Starkweather. He couldn't tell why, but there was something about the man that made Jace never trust him. It was to the point that he wouldn't even dare turn his back to him, by fear of being backstabbed by the man. There was something false and fake about Hodge, but Jace always kept his suspicions to himself because Hodge was Valentine's right hand. What Hodge said was almost as holy as what Valentine would say.

Still, though he didn't tell anyone about it, Jace made his little investigation after seeing Hodge acting shady and meeting a middle age man in a motel. For six months, he shadowed Hodge, realising as the months passed by that Hodge was a mole. He didn't know per say what he was doing with the man he was seeing, but he knew that the guy was a Fed. He had followed him all the way to the Bureau several times.

For several weeks, Jace tried to figure out what would be the best approach in this situation. He didn't know if he should get rid of the problem, and then Valentine about it, or if he should tell Valentine and let him deal with it. And after hours spent dwelling on it, Jace had decided to do a little bit of both. He followed Hodge from his house to a little café the old man liked to go to, before he knocked him unconscious so he could bring him to an abandoned warehouse, where he had texted Valentine to join him.

He tied Hodge up to a chair, waiting for him to wake, and for Valentine to join them; but it was Hodge who acted first. He slowly emerged, blinking a few ties to accustom himself to the darkness of the place, and when he saw Jace, he furrowed his brows as he asked:

"Whats the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of meeting frequently with a guy working for the Feds?" Jace retorted, sitting in front of him, his elbows resting on his spreader knees.

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Hodge defended himself, looking past Jace. Jace had heard Valentine entering the building, he was a thief after all, he could decipher the faintest sounds, especially when he was doing something that could be qualified as compromising.

Jace snapped his fingers in front of Hodge, regaining his attention, as he told him: "Why are you looking elsewhere than at me? You think that because I'm young, I can be fooled around, and that I will crawl to you, asking for forgiveness."

"What is this about?" Valentine asked, nothing in his voice letting Jace know if he was condoning his actions or not. With his heart beating a bit too fast (especially knowing that he was doing the right thing), Jace looked straight into Hodge's eyes and said:

"Do you want to man up and say it, or shall I?"

Hodge looked alternative from Jace to Valentine, before he assured with panache: "He's delusional, Valentine. I actually suspects that he's on drugs. Something heavy that makes him delusional."

Valentine darkly chuckled, pulling a chair next to Jace and sitting on it as he enunciated: "Jace doesn't even drink, and you want me to believe that he's on hard drugs?"

Jace was surprised that Valentine knew this about him, especially when he actually doubted that Magnus knew this about him. But he didn't let this show, instead he kept on looking at Hodge, seeing with satisfaction that the man was starting to sweat.

"Honestly, Valentine. Who are you going to trust? Me? Who has had your back for decades, or that street rat that you took under your wing in a moment of weakness?"

"A moment of weakness?" Valentine asked, his eyebrow dangerously up. Hodge glanced in Jace's direction, before blurting:

"You never would have considered letting him even live fi it hadn't been for what you did to J—"

"Don't try to lead me astray, Hodge! What happened then has nothing to do with why you are tied to a chair! Now, you have two seconds to tell me why you are in that chair, or all those decades of friendship will fly through the window and I will put a bullet between your two eyes!"

In two years, this was the first time that Jace actually saw Valentine raise his voice, or even show temper in his demeanour. He had always pictured that Valentine was a calm man, that could be very patient but that shouldn't be pushed too far. And apparently, Hodge had just pushed too far. Which was why Jace estimated that it was his time to intervene.

"He's been seeing a Fed for at least the past six months."

"He's lying!" Hodge immediately defended himself, even though the panic was clear in his face and eyes.

For a moment, Valentine didn't say anything, looking straight into Hodge's eyes, as if scanning his soul, before he lightly sighed and got up. Hodge panicked even more, as he cried out:

"You can't believe him! You've known me for _years_ , and you believe that kid out of the dumpsters! Come on, Valentine! I was there all along for you, why would I desert you now?"

Slowly, Valentine walked to Hodge, and put his hand on Hodge's shoulder, in a comforting and reassuring way, leaning a little so he could whisper in his ear: "I forgive you, Hodge. Loyalty isn't something fit for everyone."

Tears escaped from Hodge's eyes as he babbled: "You have to understand, Valentine. They've been on my back for months. They wanted to lock me in. They wanted to send me back to Utah so they could sentence me to death penalty. I just tried to survive."

Valentine did not utter a word to Hodge's plea, simply walking away from the man, but as he passed by Jace who didn't move from his chair, he retrieved his gun from his back and gave it to the young man.

"Get rid of him."

Jace's heart beat skipped, clearly not prepared for this outcome, but his body acted on instinct and took the gun. For a minute he stared at the deadly weapon, before looking back at Valentine. "You find the flaw, you remove the flaw," Valentine explained, looking expectantly a Jace.

With all the difficulty in the world, Jace swallowed, getting up from his chair and aiming at Hodge. But as he was doing so, it occurred to him that he had never shot a man before. He practiced almost daily with Jordan back at the stand, but it had always been at targets. And even when he was living in the streets, even though he owned a gun, he never shot anybody with it. He never killed. He never ended a life before.

Hodge was still pleading for his life, but all Jace could hear was the blood rushing to his ears, his heart beating loudly in his ribcage, his breathing accelerating as he was realising that ... he didn't care. Hodge could die from his hand, he didn't care. He would still sleep on both his ears when the night would come. And just like that, he pulled the trigger.

For a couple of seconds, the astonishing sound of the shot numbed Jace; but when Hodge's chin fell on his torso, Jace felt like he was back to normal. People always made such big deals about killing, or shooting, but to Jace, it felt like it was more fright than necessary.

He turned to give Valentine back his gun, which he took, before letting Jace know: "Make a statement with him. I want the FBI and the men to know what happens to moles who try undermine me."

And on those words, he left, leaving Jace alone with a corpse and a mission.

Valentine tells him to kill hodge. Not sure, asking if he doesn't want to check the info. Valentine tells him that if it's not true, it will be on Jace. First kill. Does it. Doesn't regret it. .

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚 Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed 💚**

 **.**

 **~ So here was the second chapter. It was a bit hard for me to write because it was Jace's first kill. I had it in mind very clearly, but I had some problems writing it. Go figure. Hope that you liked it. Personally I loved writing it. I think this story is growing more and more in me. Hihi**

 **~ Also, just so everyone knows it from the start, Jace is five years older than Clary in this story. Don't jump on my throat, this is how the story is made. I am saying that beforehand, because this had already been an issue with other pics, so now, I am warning you ahead.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **What did you think of the new characters introduced here? Jordan and Magnus? And yes, it is on purpose that Magnus becomes Jace's best friend, and not Alec.**

 **So,now, how do you feel about Valentine? And how do you feel about Jace and him loving his life?**

 **💚 What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚 What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	5. 3 - Clarissa Morgenstern

**THIS IS A REPOST, BECAUSE FANFIC IS PLAYING WITH US**

 **My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic.**

 **~ Also, I have been thinking about this, and I think that I will update once a week this story. Every Friday night (Paris's time). I will really try to keep to this schedule (except when I really won't be able to, like sickness or something). I intend on writing rather long chapters (over 2k), and since I am working over 60 hours a week, I can't focus that much on writing this story, without sacrificing something else on the side, which I won't do. So for as far as I will keep working that much, I won't update more than once a week this story.**

 **~ I know, today is Sunday, but I couldn't update Friday. But from now on, Friday it is. 😉**

 **~ Plus, I started a Pinterest board, that I will keep more alive than my other ones, so go check it out.**

 **~ I will also try to upload the epilogue of Road Trippin before the end of this month. promise, I will TRY**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and just so you know, there is a little jump in time.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Clarissa Morgenstern (3,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Elvis Presley - (You're The) Devil In Disguise**

 **Emily Autumn - Fight Like A Girl**

 **Disney - Bella Note**

 **Sia - The Greatest**

 **Adele - Skyfall**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV (22 years old)**

" _Shit_! I think I am going to stop training with you for while," Jordan said, gently massaging his jaw that Jace had just punched with force as they were training.

Jace smirked, removing the bandages that were protecting his knuckles, and admitting to himself that he had been hard on his friend with his last blow. His fingers still feeling the sting of the collision were proof enough. He actually felt that it was a miracle that he didn't dislocate Jordan's jaw, but he was not so confident concerning the state his knuckles were going to be in the next day.

Of course, he didn't let any of his worry show to Jordan, or to anyone else that was training with them at the gym. He kept his face stoic, only betrayed by the little smirk he had, like he usually had when he was knocking someone to the ground. He liked showing that he was good at his craft, and ever since Jordan had started showing him more than self-defence and disarming someone (skills that Jace had learnt on his own), and opened the blond man to the world of martial arts, Jace always did his best to ... be the best at it. More often than once, Jordan beat Jace in the blink of an eye, so each time Jace could put his instructor to the ground, was a small victory to him.

It had been four years since Jace had exposed Hodge to Valentine, and to the world. When Valentine told him to make a statement, Jace had decided to dispose of Hodge's body on the front door of the FBI. Which had been extremely risky, especially since he was alone with no one to have his back, but still made a statement so loud that the media covered it. Though Jace had troubles knowing if the media covered Hodge's death because he disposed of his body in front of the Bureau, or because he had been poetic and spilled Hodge's guts open as a warning for anyone tempted to do what Hodge did to understand what would be their future. In any case, Valentine deeply appreciated what Jace did, and appreciated even more than though an investigation had been open upon Hodge's death, neither him nor Jace were ever called to the Station.

Still, ever since Hodge's death, Valentine never replaced him. Jace couldn't tell if it was because Valentine had grown more suspicious of people around him, or if he still didn't want anyone to replace Hodge by his side because Hodge had been more than Valentine's right hand, he had also been his friend. But that didn't stop Valentine any way on including Jace more into his inner circles.

Often, Valentine would call upon Jace and ask him to come with him to business meetings, wether it was meeting an arising politician that he could easily bribe or threaten, extorting money from someone he had leant money to, or acquiring a new business. Jace always faithfully followed Valentine, wherever he went, and always did as asked, no matter what. Wether it was getting rid of somebody, or transporting money (or drugs) from a State to another, Jace always did as asked.

And he didn't complain with the result, anyway. Valentine showed him a little more how he handled his empire. Like he encouraged Jace's choice to not drink, advising him to never take any sort of drug, because there was nothing worst than being addicted to one's own product. He also taught Jace to never get attached to anyone he was working with, especially when big amounts of money were involved.

A few men at the gym actually made fun of Jace and his loyalty to Valentine. Not that he was seen as a bad thing, far from it; but more that some men insinuated that Jace felt like Valentine's surrogate son. But Jace never paid attention to that sort of gossip. Valentine gave him the possibility to belong, and it was therefore logical for him to be loyal to the man who gave him this opportunity.

With a little sigh, Jace got off the ring, grabbing his towel and his water bottle as he walked toward the lockers. Jordan caught up with him, wiping the sweat away from his face as he asked:

"Doing anything tonight? I feel like it would do me some good if you focused your energy on something else than my face."

Jace snickered, not against the idea of finding a partner for the night, but he still denied the offer: "The boss has been asking for me to pass by the mansion. You'll have to do without me, tonight."

Jordan grimaced, throwing his towel over the pile of dirty laundry as he explained: "The boss isn't in a good mood today. He fired Camille yesterday night, and everyone is walking on eggs shelves."

"Why would he fire Camille?" Jace asked, slightly disturbed by the news.

He actually liked Camille quite a lot. She was a young Chef that Valentine had picked out of school, and Jace could clearly tell why. She had a gift with food, and she was the reason he liked going to the mansion. In all honesty, Jace didn't like being so close to Valentine's personal life, but still went to the mansion when summoned. Camille always made him a little something special in the kitchen, and Jace never complained about it. Sure Camille was flirty, and always batted her eyes at him when he came, but Jace always put that on the fact that she was young and pretty. She wasn't that much younger than him, but she didn't come from the streets, so she didn't have to grow before her age.

"Do you _really_ have to ask anymore?" Jordan said with a blasé tone, before walking to a shower cabin and adding: "Valentine should really stop firing people like that. I thought I was out of a job too, when I went to train her. I mean, I kind of _have_ to have my hands on her _all the time_! He stayed the whole lesson today, when usually he leaves us alone."

Jace went to his own cabin, switching on the cold water as he thought of Camille. She had never made a secret that she was bisexual, and that she was fun loving. But going after the boss's daughter was a bold move. Though, Jace couldn't put the blame whole on Camille. Over the past couple of months, Valentine had fired five men just for _looking_ at his little girl. Little girl who wasn't such a little girl anymore. Jordan (who was her martial arts instructor) and Magnus were both very clear on that: Clarissa Morgenstern had grown into a very well curved woman, despite the fact that she was still only seventeen.

"People should probably stop eying a _seventeen_ years old daughter, who nonetheless _happens_ to be the boss's daughter, you know," Jace bounced, speaking a bit louder due to the fact that they were both under their shower.

" _Really_ , Jace? We have eyes, dude. Not everyone only sees Valentine, like you do. She's hot, she's hot. There I said it. It's only human to look and assess beauty. Looking at her is exactly the same as looking at some fine ass girl in the streets. Looking doesn't mean you'll do something, it just means that you appreciate the beauty displayed in front of you."

"Whatever, Jordan," Jace dismissed, not eager to continue a conversation that was so close to Valentine's personal life. The less he mingled with any intimate with his boss, the better he felt.

After taking a rather short and cold shower, Jace left the gym complex and drove to the mansion where Valentine lived. It was a very beautiful and grandiose house that probably costed millions given the fact that it was in a nice part of Manhattan. Jace never understood why Valentine had spent so much in a such a big estate when only he and his daughter lived there. Sure he had people working for him such as cooks and housekeepers, but to Jace, Valentine could have lived just as well in a nice penthouse. But he always figured that Valentine probably had dreams of having a bigger family, before his wife was taken away from him.

Valentine never remarried, and Jace actually doubted that he was seeing any woman to entertain him during the cold nights. He actually never asked his boss why he never remarried, when Jocelyn Fairchild was his second wife to begin with.

As he drove through the gates, Jace's thoughts wandered to how Valentine had asked him more and more to come to his mansion over the past few years. Going to the mansion wasn't a privilege given to a lot of men working for Valentine. Actually, very few men knew were the Morgensterns actually lived. Everyone knew they were living in Manhattan, but that was about it. Still, Valentine seemed to trust Jace enough to summon him to his house whenever he needed him, and no matter the time.

As he walked through the mansion, his eyes caught a glimpse of hair coming out of the outdoor pool. And for a moment, he foot hang in the air, instead of stepping up the stair case and going to his boss's office as asked.

This was the first time that he was seeing Clarissa Morgenstern in a bikini, and he was now understanding what Jordan was talking about. _She was hot_! He actually couldn't fathom how he did not realise this before. Maybe it was because he never actually looked at her before, since he mostly always met her with her father around. But seeing her there, all alone, with very little to cover, Jace had to admit that she was worthy of a teenage boy wet dream. She wasn't outrageously curvy, but she wasn't skinny either. She had just enough curves just were needed, and her body was all toned (though knowing that she trained every morning with Jordan, it was understandable).

Jace's staring only lasted for a second, and he was torn out of his reverie by the young girl pulling a long see-through cardigan before she straddled to the inside of the mansion and passed by him, her head high. Still, for the brief second her green eyes landed on him, Jace caught the way she clearly checked him out. He was used to the look and the feeling, he was getting it from all the women who wanted to sleep with him.

But he never let his mind wonder toward that dangerous path, and juste refocused his brain on why he was there in the first place. He shook his head, as if to get rid of anything that had just happened and walked to his boss's office, only to realise that he was following the young redhead. He did his best to not look at her ass showing through the now wet fabric and screaming to be grabbed, and put all his attention on the shade of red her hair was. It was a deep scarlet red that Jace would easily compare to the flesh of a sour cherry full of juice and flavours.

As the two of them took the last turn leading to Valentine's office, Jace understood that the young girl had set her mind on seeing her father, and a wild thought occurred to him. What if she had caught him checking her out, and was here to rat him to her Dad? What if Valentine decided to fire him for looking at his daughter the wrong way? Especially since Jace knew very well that getting fired by Valentine for this particular reason meant that he would never make it in this country, and that he would ultimately end up at the hospital. Absentmindedly, Jace wondered if Valentine had applied the same rules to Camille, despite the fact that she was a girl.

"What are you doing here, Clary?" Valentine asked with his brows furrowed when his daughter opened the door of his office. Still, though all his attention was on his daughter, Valentine silently signalled Jace to enter the office as well. Jace did so, closing the door behind him, and staying in position, waiting for the moment between the Morgensterns to be over.

Clarissa didn't seem to mind, or notice Jace's presence as she started rambling: "You know, I've been thinking a lot about this whole Italy business. And ... well, I'm _seventeen_. I can stay here on my own. I don't have to follow you around everywhere anymore. It would actually be better for the both of us if you didn't have to —"

"You're coming, Clary. And that's it. And aren't you the one who's been nagging me that summer vacations are made to travel?"

"Yeah ... But ... Can't I go somewhere else with Mags? London? Barcelona? Ibiza?"

Valentine rose an eyebrow to his daughter, an amused smile spreading on his lips, and though Jace didn't show any emotions, he shared Valentine's amusement. His teenage daughter wanted to go the European cities most known for their parties, especially during summer time. Valentine slightly shook his head, looking down to some papers in front of him as he told his daughter:

"Italy it is. There is no arguments in that."

"But what am I going to do there?! I always end up stuck in the hotel, no matter where we go, and I'm sorry to tell you, it's getting boring, no matter how luxurious the hotel is."

Valentine didn't even spare a glance up to show sympathy to his daughter as he sternly repeated himself: "No arguments."

Clarissa did that noise so peculiar to teenagers, before she stomped out of the room, not without glancing at Jace who didn't move a single muscle since he had entered the room. Once the door was slammed behind her, Valentine heaved and rested his head on the back of his chair, closing his eyes in a moment of what seemed like vulnerability to Jace. For a moment, neither of them said a word, before Valentine regained his composure and told Jace:

"The hassle of having children. Not that you care at the moment."

Jace didn't say a word, not sure of what he could say, because he didn't feel like he could be opinionated on the matter since he didn't have children himself. He was about to ask why Valentine had summoned him, when his boss made himself more comfortable in his chair as he said:

"I want you to come with me to Italy."

Valentine's brown eyes were steady on Jace, analysing his every breath, his every reaction, but all Jace could find to retort was: "Me? I don't speak Italian. There are others who are more qualified —"

"I know there are better qualified people to go to Italy. But I want _you_ to come with me. I want us to pay a visit to Eduardo, and this is my opportunity to show you how to handle foreign business. It's always good to know those things."

Valentine had returned his attention to his papers, but Jace didn't need time to think. This was an indirect order, and he was a soldier. So he simply asked: "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.

For the duration of their trip, Jace didn't see, nor even heard Clarissa speak. she was pissed to have been brought to this business trip she wanted nothing to do with, and she was clear on letting it known to everybody. During the flight to Roma, she even went as far as to ask to be placed the furthest from her father (though them being in first class didn't help a lot her case). It was at that moment that Valentine explained to Jace that his daughter's hire had to do with more than just him demanding that she came with him to Italy.

"I was introduced to a boyfriend three days ago. Suffice to say that he boyfriend didn't last," He said, making Jace look at the redhead a few seats from them. That explained why she was acting ... like such an angsty teenager.

"You scared the boy away?"

"Of course I did! She is still a child, and boys have no business being around her!" Valentine exclaimed, and this was something that Jace had noticed a lot over the years. Valentine always had a cool and calm demeanour, as long as his family (in his case his daughter) was not involved. In a way, Jace felt for anyone who would ever want to pursue Clarissa Morgenstern, for he knew that no one would ever be good enough for her in the eyes of her father.

"With all due respect, your daughter is seventeen. She's a teenager, and she's bound to form relationships with people that will be more than friendly. You shouldn't let the natural way of life come between you two," Jace wisely said, though a part of him wondered if Valentine would throw him off the plane for not agreeing with him on the spot. Which was probably why he added: "if you want to scare a boy away, don't do it openly, and certainly not in front of her. You should deal with him, the same way you deal with your other businesses."

As Jace was advising Valentine to have a more subtle and detached approach toward Clarissa's suitors, the young girl got up so she could use the restroom. Valentine didn't add anything, but Jace knew that he was now considering handling his daughter's future boyfriends the same way he handled people in his way concerning business. It wasn't much that he would threaten anyone, but more that he would let them know that it would be in their best interest to steer clear from the young redhead; and just like he did already, he would make sure that his name would never be mentioned.

After that little aparté, Valentine never mentioned his daughter again to Jace, except for the fact that he let the bond man know that if Magnus didn't come with them so the young redhead could visit the city when they were attending their business, it was because Magnus suffered from claustrophobia, and wouldn't bare the plane ride. This surprised Jace, because over the years, Magnus and him became close enough to be called best friends, and Magnus never told him anything about his phobia. Then again, Valentine had told Jace to keep quiet about it, and Jace figured Magnus didn't want other men finding out and thinking less of him.

The business that Valentine had to attend to only took a couple of days to handle. Apparently Eduardo, the faulty party, was trying to overstep Valentine by building a casino near the one Valentine already had in Rome. Valentine tried to be civilised about it at first, and talk things out with the man, but it became obvious that Eduardo wasn't going to back off, as he should, Valentine left him with a simple choice: his life, or the casino. Choice that was rapidly made by Eduardo.

And so for the last day of their trip to Italy, Valentine granted his daughter a day of being complete tourists. She jumped on the occasion, and dragged her father and Jace all over the city. She made them go to the Pantheon, the Colosseum, the Trevi Fountain, the Roman Forum, and last but not least, la Piazza Navona. She had wanted to visit the Vatican as well, but Valentine firmly opposed to the idea, using the pretext that they didn't have enough time to do so.

Jace stayed dutifully behind Valentine and his daughter, not intervening into their relationship, but still seeing that no matter how pissed she was at her father, Clarissa didn't stay mad for long. Jace could actually say without the shadow of a doubt that the relationship father and daughter had was something strong and deep. They both loved on another, that was obvious.

It was during dinner around a pizza that Jace decided that he should stay away from the redhead. This thought had been hanging in a corner of his mind ever since the pool incident, but it was during this particular dinner that Jace knew that it had to become a reality.

"Than you for today, Dad. I really appreciate it," Clarissa said, all smiles for her father who gave her back her smile. Smile that quickly faded away when she added: "Maybe you should let me do my next trip all on my own, next time. Promise I won't get lost."

"That's not happening," Valentine sternly said, looking around to hail a waiter for the bill.

And it was at this precise moment that Jace knew he should keep as much distance between him and Clarissa. Just as her father was looking away, she spared Jace a glance, and this particular look was the reason why Jace had to put his distance with her. This look would have been a turn on for him on any other woman. Especially women as good looking as her.

And if she had been any other woman, Jace would have gladly taken her to his bed to peel her off of her clothes and make her scream his name all night long. But she wasn't. He needed to stay away from her. She wasn't any other woman. She was a seventeen years old girl. She was someone he saw regularly in the course of a year. And most importantly, she was his boss's daughter.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚 Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed 💚**

 **.**

 **~ So finally, we met Clary. Not so much as meeting her, but she is finally a talking character in this story. And apparently, she likes Jace just fine. By the way, I want you to remember that Clary is 17 (not really important but still), and that she lives a life where she never needed for anything. I am not saying that she is a spoiled brat, I am just saying that her norm isn't the norm we (normal people who aren't born into super wealthy families) don't have. Just keep that in mind.**

 **~ Also, I don't want you to take Jordan as a bad guy because he stated that Clary was hot. He is a guy, and Clary is very attractive in this story. Like Jace said, teenage boy wet dream hot. Jordan just speaks his mind, not really caring about propriety. Just so you know.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the relationship growing between Jace and Valentine?**

 **💚So,now, how do you feel about Jace's decision to stay away from Clary?**

 **💚 What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚 What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	6. 4 - Playing With Fire

**My dear little broccolis 💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic.**

 **~ Also, I have been thinking about this, and I think that I will update once a week this story. Every Friday night (Paris's time). I will really try to keep to this schedule (except when I really won't be able to, like sickness or something). I intend on writing rather long chapters (over 2k), and since I am working over 60 hours a week, I can't focus that much on writing this story, without sacrificing something else on the side, which I won't do. So for as far as I will keep working that much, I won't update more than once a week this story.**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ ‼️I am sorry I did not post last week, but a lot was going on in my life. For starters, well, this chapter is pretty long, and I didn't want to cut it at the line break. Also I quit my job, because my bosses were ... well they were not nice, and not conform to the law. And I also learnt the death of my grandmother, which had a bit of a toll on me. So yeah, lot was going on last week, but I'm all better now, ready to update on time. 😊‼️**

 **~ Also who went to see Black Panther? That movie was AWESOME! And I advise to anyone who hasn't seen it to go and watch it, and then obsess about the Original Score like I am doing. Haha**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and just so you know, there is a little jump in time, the last one.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 4 : Playing With Fire (6,3K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Scorpions - Wind Of Change**

 **Anna Tsuchiya (inspi' Nana/ Black Stones) - Rose**

 **Anna Tsuchiya (inspi' Nana/ Black Stones) - Kuroi Namida**

 **Sia - The Greatest**

 **Adele - Set Fire to The Rain**

 **Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham - Suraj Hua Maddham**

 **Original Score of Black Panther**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV (25 years old)**

Jace was boxing alone in the training room, the sun having set a long time ago, but his anger still there like it had been for the past four hours. Though he wasn't sure if the feeling raging inside him was anger, or frustrated annoyance; which was why, even after everyone had left the building, Jace stayed, being against a bag of beans, instead of against someone, and doing his best to clear his mind.

Valentine has summoned him in his mansion early in the afternoon to assign hm to his next mission, and no matter how much he liked that Valentine was confident enough to let Jace do missions on his own more and more, Jace would have gladly taken any other mission than the one that had just been imposed on him.

"If you hit that bag any harder, you will have to pick up the beans you'll spill," Magnus's voice suddenly said behind Jace, making Jace simply turn a little his head to acknowledge the presence of his best friend.

Magnus elegantly sat on the floor, just below the window, resting his head against the frame as he looked at the blond man with his brows slightly furrowed. Jace ignored the Asian man, and resumed his previous occupation of punching the bag, until he would feel his fingers numb. For five minutes, none of the two men said a thing, the only noise in the room being the huffs coming from Jace, and the thunks his knuckles made every time they met the bag.

"So what are you so worked up about? Jordan said that you almost destroyed him, _once again_ ," Magnus casually said, before he added with nonchalance: "And Raphael says that you haven't left the gym since you got here."

Jace rolled his eyes, not caring the least in the world that he was the centre of gossips amongst his brothers in arms. He knew that Jordan did not appreciate having to endure his bad mood and hard blows; and since Raphael was the head of security, Jace was not surprised that he knew where he was. After all, Raphael was the only who could still sneak up on him. He was always silence as a cat, and could disappear in the shadow without a problem, even though now he's job was more about tele surveillance than actually shadowing of people.

"I just want to stay in shape. Is that a crime, now?" Jace snapped at his best friend, not even sparing a glance in his direction.

"Sure," Magnus replied, putting in his tone as much disbelief as he could, and though it annoyed Jace, he still did not give reason to his friend, stubbornly hitting the boxing bag as sweat was rolling from his face and arms.

For a moment, none of them said a thing, until Jace finally let out between two blows: "Valentine is sending me to Japan."

"And that's bad because ..." Magnus trailed, clearly not following Jace's trail of thoughts. Jace finally stopped boxing, only to let himself slump next to his friend as he said between gritted teeth, removing the bandages from his palms:

"Because I am not going there on a mission. I am going there as a glorified baby-sitter!"

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Clary has been talking about Japan for a while, and Valentine was clearly not going to let his daughter go to _Japan_ alone. I mean, it's only logical."

"Yeah, well, I have better things to do than to look after kids!" Jace exclaimed, letting his head rest against the windowpane as he closed his eyes, rather annoyed that his friend was not taking his side, and was not ready to bitch and rant about this assignment he had just been given.

"Valentine doesn't seem to think so. He wouldn't send you to the other side of the glob, if he needed you here," Magnus argued, angering Jace more than calming him. Mostly because the fact remained:

"I am not a _baby-sitter_!"

Magnus didn't seem moved by his excess of anger, wether it was the fact that Jace just shouted, or the fact that he got up with temper to start pacing in front of him. mag remained calm, only upping a little his head so he could still look at Jace. With composure, he rested his arm on his lifted knee, as he told Jace:

"You're looking at it the wrong way. Valentine is sending you to a dangerous place to protect what he values the most in the world. _You, and you alone_. I mean, that never happened before. We're always at least two to look after her, and you know it."

"I could be more useful staying here! Especially with the Mazaratis trying to —"

"And I'm sure Valentine knows it," Magnus cut him off. "But here, he is trusting you to look after _his daughter_. I don't think you realise how big this is. Even I don't drive Clary around alone. There's always someone else, either Evan driving us, either Raphael staying in the shadows, if not both of them. This level of trust is ... unseen. I don't think even Hdoge had that."

Jace stopped pacing and sat beside his friend, keeping for himself what was really bothering him. It had been three years since the pool incident, and during the course of those three years, Jace had masterfully remained far away from Clarissa. It did help that Valentine was sending him more and more on missions on his own, to deal with people the same way he dealt with Eduardo in Italy. But Jace went further than that, he actually _avoided_ Clarissa. He knew when she was at the mansion, and was always doing his best to go there when she wasn't there. He knew (thanks to Magnus) when she was visiting her friend in his building, and always went out with Jordan when she did. And Valentine never asked him again to go on a trip when his daughter was with him. Jace was so determined to keep his boss's daughter at bay, that he actually always refused entertaining redheads when he was going out with Jordan.

Still, the very few times they saw a glimpse of each other of the past three years, Jace could swear that the sexual tension between them was growing stronger between them. And this was why he didn't like the idea of being sent to a foreign country with a girl he wanted so much in his bed, but couldn't even _think_ of touching. He didn't know where all this sexual tension came from, given the fact that they barely exchanged more than ten words during all those years they've known each other, but it was still there, and Jace didn't like it.

But he couldn't decently tell Valentine that he wouldn't look after his daughter without giving him a good reason. Jace never refused Valentine anything, not even the most gruesome expectations coming from the older man, so it was an understatement that Valentine wouldn't understand Jace denying him that one little thing that only required Jace to look after one little girl. He couldn't tell Valentine no on this one thing, and this was what angering Jace the most. He felt trapped. He didn't want to stay two weeks alone with Clarissa, but he did not have a choice in the matter.

"Besides, you shouldn't take it as you being a babysitter, but as you going on vacations at the boss's expenses," Magnus added, sure of his logic, and oblivious of what was really bothering Jace. "I mean, Clary is a really cool person to hang out with. She isn't the brat you think she is, she's actually really fun to be around."

"I am not you, Magnus. I do not get all chubby and friendly with the boss's daughter," Jace gravely snapped back.

Magnus rolled his eyes, replying with his favourite line when it came to Jace's character: "You're too stern for your own good. You should try loosening up a bit. Someone your age shouldn't be so ... _stiff_."

Jace shook his head, not eager to pursue a conversation he knew he couldn't be honest about, and started walking to the locker room, with Magnus short on his heels. The Asian man remained silent while Jace made his way to the shower, and only when Jace was under the water, Magnus said:

"Valentine told you, didn't he?"

"What?" Jace asked, both because he wasn't sure what Magnus was talking about, but also because he wasn't sure to have understood properly what Magnus had said. Magnus cleared his throat and explained:

"I just find it weird that you didn't even try to question the fact that Valentine didn't ask _me_ to look after Clary, when I do it almost all the time."

"I just figured that you were sent on another mission. If you want to trade places, I'm all for it, Jace lied, giving his friend an opportunity to keep his secret fear for himself.

Ever since Valentine had told Jace that Magnus was claustrophobic on their way to Italy, Jace had kept that information to himself, though a part of his mind did pick up on a few things that Magnus would do and that made it obvious when one was paying a little attention. For instance, Magnus always opened a window when he was coming to Jace's place. At first, Jace had only figured that it was because Magnus liked being in a fresh aired room, but now that he knew the truth, it was obvious to him why. Like the way Magnus would never closed a door behind him, or the fact that he always avoided elevators.

Still, since Magnus never told him about his claustrophobia, Jace respected his wish, and never mentioned it, or the odd actions Magnus was taking sometimes.

Since Magnus didn't reply anything, Jace assumed that his friend had left, and so he finished his shower in silence, still internally cursing at the fact that he was about to spend two weeks with a girl he didn't want to be caught near by. But when he stepped out of the shower, his towel wrapped around his hips, he saw that Magnus hadn't left and was simply leaning against a locker, his gaze lost in space.

"You okay, man?" Jace asked, a bit concerned by this attitude coming from Magnus; and the dark haired man brusquely shook his head, coming back to the present moment with Jace. He smiled to the blond man, and tapped his shoulder with a frank smile as he told him:

"Thank you for keeping it for yourself."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jace said, sharing the same smile with him.

"Anyway, my work here is done. You stopped usefully bruising yourself, and I have someone else to see now," Magnus announced with a smug smirk on the corner of his lips, walking away from the lockers and leaving Jace alone to get dressed.

As he did so, he reflected on the fact that it wasn't the first time Magnus was going out at night to meet 'someone'. But the thing was, Jace never heard Magnus talk about girls the way Jordan, Raphael, or himself would do it. And it bothered Jace. Not really the fact that he highly suspected his best friend of being gay, but more the fact that his best friend didn't trust him to share with him his deepest secrets. Wether it was his fear of small and closed places, or his liking into the same sex.

But then again, Jace didn't share either his attraction toward the redhead who happened to be their boss's daughter with his best friend.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

During the whole flight from New York to Tokyo, Jace and Clarissa didn't exchange a single word, mostly because Jace pretended to be sleeping, listening to music. He knew that Clarissa watched movie and slept a little, but he barely opened his eyes, giving her no opportunity to try and engage any sort of conversation with him. And though it had been easy for him to avoid the young redhead in the plane, Jace knew that the hardest part was to come. After all, it was easy to avoid someone in a plane, it was definitely harder to avoid someone that you were sent to follow and protect everywhere.

Before they took off, Valentine warned Jace that his daughter was most likely to try to get rid of him. She didn't like having 'babysitters' around her when she was twenty, and completely capable of feeding for herself. Valentine also too Jace that Clarissa had always been obsessed with Japan, and that she knew perfectly well how to speak fluently the language, as well as how to blend in this culturally different country. He informed Jace that, knowing his daughter, she was most likely to try to lose him into Tokyo, and that was the reason why he was sending Jace and not anyone else. Valentine had bargained with his daughter not to send her with an armada of men behind her, but Valentine was well aware that his daughter would either try to lose the person he would send with her, either convince him to let her live her life. Which was why Jace came in the picture. Valentine knew that Jace wouldn't let her out of his sight, and that no matter what Clarissa would say, he wouldn't let her stray him away from his mission.

As the plane started its descent toward the Japanese soil, Jace finally opened his eyes, straightening on his chair as he glanced at the redhead seating not far from him. She was sleeping, one of her earbuds having falling off her ear while the movie _Casablanca_ was still playing on her screen. This was something he had never lingered on, but now he was realising that Clarissa looked nothing like her father.

Valentine was tall, buffed and pale blond with brown eyes that pierced right through one's soul. His daughter on the other hand was nothing like that. She was small (not to say short), fragile-looking, and her hair was as red as blood. Even her skin wasn't of the same colouring as her father's. She was so pale that one could see her blue veins every now and then on her skin. The only thing that Jace could say that the Morgenstern had in common was their eyes. Sure, Clarissa's eyes were bright green, but she had the same way to look at people as her father.

And it was actually Clarissa's green eyes that haunted Jace the most when it came to the petite redhead. Sure he happened to fantasise over her luscious and curved body, about loosing his hands in her luxurious hair, about imprisoning her pink lips in his; but her eyes were always in his fantasies, and he would love nothing more than to see her green emeralds light up with ecstasy if he were to ever give her an orgasm.

But he knew that this was all dreams, because first and foremost, she was Valentine Morgenstern's daughter.

After they landed, the two of them quickly retrieved their luggages and got in a cab in direction of their hotel. During the ride, Clarissa Skyped her father to let him know that she landed okay; and Jace turned his head to look at the view from the window, in order to give Valentine and his daughter as little privacy as he could give them. It was only when they reached the hotel lobby that Clarissa finally decided to speak to Jace (not that he minded the silence that was between them before).

"So, I know that you're supposed to follow me everywhere during the next couple of weeks, but lets face it, none of us want that. So ... maybe you could go around and do whatever you want, and I do the same on my part."

Jace refrained a smirk and pretended to think about it, allowing the young redhead a gleam of hope that he crushed as he sternly told her: "You do whatever you want, but know that if you think you can loose me, you'll only find me lurking in your shadows. So lets both be mature about this one, and avoid me having to look like a creep."

Clarissa grunted her discontentment and straddled to the elevator, following their valet to show them to their rooms, and Jace ensued, repressing himself from completely laughing at her and her naivety. He couldn't believe that she earnestly thought that he would let her wonder in a country where the mob was so present, _especially_ when he had been sent by her father -his boss- to look after her in the first place.

When he was in his room, the one just next to Clarissa's, the first thing Jace did was to check if his gun was still in his suitcase. Valentine had told him that he would make sure that he would be armed in Japan, but Jace was still suspicious of the airport security. Especially since he was in a country where gun control was way more intense and looked after than in the US. But he realised that he had been worrying for nothing and that the gun was still in place, amongst his cloths.

He secured it in his pants, and wandered around his room, just to get acquainted with his surroundings. Then, he went to Clarissa's room to do the same, and check that nothing was out of the ordinary, which made the young redhead roll her eyes to the Heavens before he left to go back to his room and call his boss.

Valentine answered after the first ring, though he did not seem worried to receive a phone call from Jace: "I was wondering when you were going to call me."

"I just wanted to be in place first."

"Did she already try to get rid of you?" The older man asked, amusement clear in his voice, and Jace allowed himself to chuckle as he informed Valentine:

"She didn't like my response, but I think she got the message loud and clear that she wouldn't be able to get rid of me."

The two men laughed a little at the expense of the oblivious young girl; and then, Jace went on to more important business than the errands of a twenty years old girl: "I was thinking about that new FBI agent that has been to Idris, you should have Raphael have a background check on him. To see if we can use his past against him, if it ever comes to that. And maybe get Jordan to lose him a bit and make him track dead-ends."

For years, Idris, the mob Valentine had created from scratch, had been the centre of interest of the FBI, and even the CIA. But Valentine had always played his cards well, and managed to get moles to keep him in the loop. Strangely enough, people working for the government were harder to bribe than the ones working for the taxpayer. Valentine almost had the entire police of New York in his pocket, but he couldn't say the same with the FBI and the CIA.

"That is something to consider. But so far I'm not that worried. He's been assigned to a case that no one ever closed, nor ever will. I will let you sleep a little. It is late on your side of the glob, and if Clary sees that you're tired, she'll use the opportunity to sneak out on you tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow around the same time."

Jace said his goodbyes, checking on the time and realising that it was almost two in the morning. With a heave, he let himself fall into the bed, not even taking the time to change out of his travelling cloths, or get under the covers. The only thing he did was to take the gun out of his back and put it under his pillow, within his reach.

He barely slept for four hours that night, but the cold shower he took made him alert in minutes, and he was at Clarissa's door by half past thirty, sure that she would try to sneak out on him. And he realised he was right when he saw her come out of her bedroom an hour later, stepping on her tiptoes, and hiccuping of surprise when she saw him waiting for her by her door.

"Gee! Don't you ever sleep?!"

Jace smirked, but didn't reply anything. She glared at him, before putting her head high and announcing: "I feel like shopping and being the most touristic possible today. So we're staying here and getting to know Shibuya first hand."

Jace silently followed her, already cursing at the fact that he was stuck on a shopping day, right from the beginning. No matter what Magnus had told him, he couldn't see the bright side of that. There was nothing fun or good that could come out of shopping. Especially with a girl. _Especially_ with a girl who had unlimited credit card.

As they stepped out of the hotel, the sun already up in the sky, Jace couldn't help but check her out, and he had to admit, it looked like she was consistent with her pans. She was dressed to shop, and didn't let his presence startle her out of her program. She was wearing a blue floating skirt that went all the way to her knees, with a plain white T-shirt who had the first two buttons up undone. Her shower were flat and echoing the same colour as her brown belt and bag. He wondered if she had put sunscreen on the skin that was seeing the sun, and his mind briefly wandered to him helping her put on the said sunscreen.

Still, he quickly brushed away the distracting thought, staying by her side. Though he let a little distance between them to give her the illusion that she wasn't 'babysat' (still staying close enough to intervene in case it was needed).

All day long, Clarissa made them go all over the Shibuya area, marvelling at every corner and clearly loving discovering the country. Jace realised that Valentine hadn't been exaggerating when he said that his daughter was fully prepared for this trip. For what he could tell, her Japanese was perfect, and she clearly knew the customs of the country. And this annoyed Jace even more to having been put on that mission, because now, he was feeling completely useless.

Even though they spent the day together, walking from place to place and going from shop to shop, Jace and Clarissa didn't exchange a lot of words. The only few times they talked was when Clarissa asked if Jace was hungry, or when she finally told him that she was getting tired and that she wanted to go back to the hotel. To which Jace gladly agreed, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that a girl could shop that much in the course in one day.

When they got back to the hotel, the young redhead had her bags sent to her room, and the two young people ate together at the hotel's restaurant. In order to not change the atmosphere they had during the whole day, neither of them spoke, both enjoying they miso soup in silence, until Clarissa decided to inform Jace of her plans for the next day:

"Tomorrow I am only going to visit the Sensō-Ji Temple. I don't want to exhaust myself since I have every intentions of going clubbing at night."

Jace nodded, making Clarissa narrow her eyes at him as she questioned: "You're not going to try and dissuade me from it?"

"I know you won't be able to lose me in a club. And the only instruction I have been given is to look after you. If you want to invent yourself necessary boundaries, do it."

She seemed slightly taken aback from his answer, but still ended up smiling of satisfaction as she saw that her wish to go clubbing was going to be granted. Though Valentine didn't doubt for a second that she would wait after the night at the club to inform her father of her outing.

When the waiter came to take away their bowls, Jace noticed something in the way he was looking at them that he didn't like. It was something that he noticed several times during the day, and that was making him uncomfortable. People were looking at Clarissa and him as if they were a couple. He didn't know how this image formed in people's mind, but it was clear in their eyes that the two foreigners that they were, were in a couple. And it bothered him, especially knowing that he had two weeks coming of being close to the redhead.

But just as he was wondering how he was going to resist the temptation, Clarissa gave him the perfect opportunity to do so. The waiter put in front of her tofu cubes with rice and edamame, before giving Jace his yakitori, and just as Jace was about to dig into his food, she said:

"I actually never thought that I'd ever have to eat in tête-à-tête with a murderer."

"Murderer?" Jace repeated, slightly amused by her choice of words. He knew that Valentine never really told his daughter the full extent of his main occupation, or how he made his money; but he also knew that Valentine never lied to his daughter. He would answer when she would ask, and apparently Clarissa always made a point to avoid some major questions. Jace was sure that a part of her knew the truth, but that she would rather stay under the sweet numbing impression that her father was a simple business man.

"I heard that you were the one who killed Uncle Hodge. Even if the police doesn't have any proof against you," She lowly whispered with an accusatory tone, but all Jace could linger on was the small word that preceded Hodge's name. That simple word allowed him to understand the Hodge had been closer to Valentine than he ever imagined, if his daughter was going around calling him Uncle.

But that didn't make his amusement go away, far from it. It even made him smirk as he told the redhead: "Well, in that case, you better behave for the next couple of weeks. It's not good to play with the patience of a murderer the police can't catch."

Clarissa looked at him with big rounded green eyes as she uttered with shock: "You're not even going to try and deny it?"

"I'm not even going to _comment_ on it. I am not here to entertain little girls' wild imagination."

She looked at him, her mouth hanging open as one of her chopstick fell of her hand. But after barely two seconds, the shock gleaming in her eyes was replaced by pure anger: "You're an asshat, you know that, right?! I can't believe I had a thing for you!"

For a second, Jace found himself speechless, not liking hearing those words in her mouth. As long as his attraction to the petite redhead was something that was going only one way, as long as it was unsaid, he knew he would be able to fight the temptation; but now that she just admitted to him that she was attracted to him as well, Jace had to conjure all his self-control to remain impassible.

"Don't flatter yourself, you have nothing appealing for a guy to show interest in you," He retorted, showing no emotions whatsoever as he said those words.

Clarissa hiccuped, clearly hurt by his words, and after staring deep into his golden eyes, she brusquely rose from her chair and left their table with dignity, making Jace feel bad about himself. He knew he shouldn't have attacked her like that, but it was the only way he found to defend himself against the impulse of reaching out for her. For a while, he stayed seated at the table, before guilt finally took over him, and he went upstairs to her room in order to apologise.

He knocked at her door , and was surprised to have it fly open within the two following seconds. Clarissa glared at him, before she snapped: "Don't bother apologising, Jace. You're an asshole, you're an asshole. There's nothing to add to it."

"I didn't mean it like that," Jace defended himself, passing his hand in his golden hair, and making Clarissa snort:

"I know. It's not me, it's my Dad. Or 'don't worry, you could have any man, as long as Daddy dearest approves of him'."

Jace heaved, powerless over her words. She was right. If it wasn't for her father, he would have tried to seduce her long ago. And he knew that he wasn't the only one thinking like that. Clarissa was hot, and making any man's blood circulation suddenly difficult when she was around.

She expectantly waited for him to reply something, but when it became obvious that she was right, and that he had nothing to say that would prove her wrong, she did something that Jace was not expecting her to do in a million years. She tiptoed herself and pressed her soft pink lips against his own. Jace immediately stepped back, swallowing hard the lust that she just awoken in him, and he sternly stated:

"Well, that's a _very_ bad idea."

Clarissa stared deep into his eyes, searching his eyes, before she closed the distance between them and trailed her fingers up his chest. Jace's heartbeat accelerated as he could feel her breath caressing his skin, and she whispered to him: "It's only a bad idea if you tell. Don't think I didn't see you checking me out. Let's just ... get on with it and unleash both our sexual frustration."

And just as she said those words, she kissed him, slipping her hands beneath Jace's shirt. He raised his hands to put some distance between them, but as soon as her fingers came into contact with his skin, it was as if a dan broke inside of him, and he found himself pulling her closer, instead of pushing her away.

In a matter of seconds, he had her in his arms, walking them into her room and laying her on her bed, nibbling her lower lip while his hands were firmly cupping her rear. once he was hovering over her, he didn't give her much of a choice, and he broke their kiss, only to help her out of her white shirt, revealing a lacy black bra. Then he resumed on kissing her, his right hand tightly knot in her voluminous red hair, while his left hand was winding up her thigh, getting closer and closer to her secret garden at each turn.

As he briefly brushed her sweet spot through her panties, she moaned, and he repressed a grunt for he could feel that she was already wet. He left her lips, only to leave wet kisses all the way to the conjunction between her neck and her shoulder, making her squirm beneath him, and buck her hips to him. And when he imprisoned the soft and delicate skin of her neck between his teeth, he pushed her panty on the side and started massaging her clitoris.

He relished in hearing her exhale of pleasure, and the hand that was in her hair found its way to her firm and perky breast, to knead it through the lacy bra. And just as he was about to enter a finger in her, the realisation of who he was laying with came down to him, like a bucket of cold water. He stopped what he was doing, and got up from the bed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose.

"Don't overthink it," Clarissa said, getting on her knees on the bed so she could be at the same level as Jace. "Just for this once. We both want it. Don't think about my Dad the you have your hands under my skirt."

Jace hardly swallowed, closing his eyes once again, while keeping his hands fisted at his side. "I shouldn't be here."

"Jace, please," She pleaded, her hands on his shoulders before her lips kissed his neck. Jace remained stoic, knowing that he should leave, but not having the will to do so; and Clarissa used the opportunity to undo the buttons of his shirt, unknowingly playing with his nerves every time her fingers touched his skin.

"Please, make me feel good," She insisted, her hands going for his buckle, and once it was undone, Jace's high moral was gone, disregarded on the floor next to his shirt.

He reopened his eyes, taking Clarissa's face between his hands and looking deep into her green eyes before he passionately kissed her, laying her back on the bed. Then, he kissed his way downward, stopping at her breast to help her out of bra and play with her breast and his tongue. Something that she seemed to appreciate since she gripped his hair and arched her back to him, vividly sucking in air through her mouth.

He removed her dress, taking her panty with it, but just as he was about to leave her breast for her sweeter spot, a question startled him, and he stopped looking up: "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Clarissa negatively shook her head, her whole body for Jace to resume what he was doing a second earlier, and he happily complied, dipping his head between her thigh and tasting her sweet bud. He heard her repress a small scream that turned into a moan once he put a finger in her. He added another finger, relishing on how wet she was for him, and nibbling her sweet spot. As her breath started to be more and more rare, Jace accelerated his movements, until he felt her inner walls quiver around his fingers and Clarissa released a loud:

" _God, Jace_!"

With gentleness, Jace slowed down his motions, until he felt that she was down her high; and then he slowly kissed his way back up. When he was about to kiss her again, Clarissa reached down to get rid of his trousers and boxers, but even though Jace let her undress him, he stopped her from going further. Instead, he got off the bed, reaching for his trousers under Clarissa's worried gaze, and he took a condom out his wallet.

Once on, he climbed back into bed, and took her hands when she tried to get acquainted with his member, steadying them above her head. Slowly, his other hand guided manhood toward her entrance, going in with as much delicateness as possible. Jace had always known that Mother Nature had been very generous to him, and more than once, it had made him have to restrain himself while being with a woman. But he always took it as a blessing, because he always felt that it made him more aware and sensitive of the woman's needs in bed.

But to his surprise, he kept going and going inside of Clarissa, until he was fully in. Once fully in, he gave her time to adjust to his size, and then started thrusting, letting go of her hand only to cup her face. She had her eyes closed, panting and moving to the rhythm of Jace's own hips.

"Open your eyes for me, Clarissa. I want to see your eyes when you come for me," He told her, in a tone more demanding than he was expecting, but still she did it.

Knowing that he would soon reach his climax, Jace reached for her legs and threw them above his shoulders, keeping his eyes on her green emeralds until she rolled them backward, screaming his name and taking him with her on cloud nine.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚 Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed 💚**

 **.**

 **~ So ... well, at least you didn't have to wait long to see how Clary would lure Jace into her hands ... well bed.**

 **~ I would love to chitchat, but I am very much tired, so I will simply do what I always do, hoping that you enjoyed that loooooong chapter.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of the relationship between Jace and Magnus? And about Jace's suspicions concerning Magnus's sexuality?**

 **💚So,now, how do you feel about this step that is made into Clace?**

 **💚 What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚 What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	7. 5 - Night Agreements

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, I know it is not Friday, but February REALLY wasn't my month. I had several other deaths in my family, and that added to other problems got me curled in a ball, eating ice cream and chocolate in front of endless movies. (No matter how cliché it sounds) But I will get more updates now. Not only with this story, but with others as well (Especially the Hearts Series on Wattled, go check it out)**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and just so you know, there is a little jump in time, the last one.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 : Playing Night Agreement (3,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **KoRn - Coming Undone**

 **Seethed - Careless Whispers**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **Nina Simone - I Put A Spell On You**

 **Daniel Lavoie - Tu Vas Me Détruire**

 **Britney Spears - If U Seek Amy**

 **Original Score of Black Panther**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Though he was sleeping in the most peaceful state he had felt in month, Jace still woke up in the middle of he night with a jolt. He snapped his eyes open, all his senses in alert and his whole body tensed as he tried to understand what could have woken him up so naturally like that. His first instincts were to grab the gun he always had under his pillows, no matter where he slept; but then, he recalled what had happened the night before, and that securing a fun next to his bed wasn't in his mind when he went to sleep.

For a moment, he did not move, his eyes going everywhere as he analysed his surroundings, wondering if someone was maybe in the room. But when he finally rationalised himself, his brain finally relieved of sleep, he figured that he probably woke up on his own, not used to _sleep_ with girls. Well, he often more than once brought a girl to his place to share his bed, but he never actually slept with her. Either they would leave just after the deed, either Jace would spend a sleepless night, staying in the living room.

Silently, and doing his best to not wake the redhead, he sat up; but just as he was about to get up and use the bathroom, he found himself staring at the naked girl span on the bed. The sheets covered most of her body, but she still managed to tuck some beneath her arm, exposing her shoulder and upper back to Jace.

Without being even able to stop himself, Jace removed the few strands of hair that was covering her face, and revelled on admiring her visage. And as he did so, Jace saw that there was one more feature about Clarissa's face the he could obsessed about. He never paid attention to her face as a whole, because every time he had looked at her, he had mostly looked at her eyes, at the way they were so green and so verdant, at the way he felt that he could get lost in them, and not mind for a single moment. But now that he was really looking at her face, Jace realised that Clarissa's lips were as mesmerising as her eyes. They were plump and red, with that perfectly well drawn cupid bow above them. For a moment, Jace actually wondered if her lips were actually naturally red, or if they seemed red due to the lack of light.

Gently, he let his fingers barely brush the side of her, going all the way up her forehead, down to her jaw that made her face look like a heart. Then, he caressed her lips, his eyes still looking at her face; and a sudden urge to bend down and kiss her washed over him, forcing him to get up with urgency. With all the difficulty of the world, he looked away from the sleeping redhead, before grabbing his cloths from the floor (making sure to take his gun with him) and heading to the bathroom.

After doing what he had to do, Jace considered taking a shower; but that idea was cut short when his phone fell out of his pocket, revealing to Jace the reason why he woke up in the first place. He had a missed call from Valentine. For a second, Jace remained frozen, staring at his locked screen, a part of his brain wondering how he did not remember that his boss had told him that he would call him during the night, while another part of his brain was doing its best to stop him for overthinking that he just had sex with _Clarissa Morgenstern_.

And finally, it was duty that prevailed, and he swiftly dressed back, splashing his face with cold water before sliding to the right the little missed icon, in order to call back Valentine. A tiny part of him hoped that Valentine would be occupied otherwise and wouldn't answer, but Jace knew that it was wishful thinking. Clarissa meant the world to her father, and Jace saw on more than one occasion Valentine postpone a meeting to take a call from his daughter.

And just as to prove his point, Valentine answered at the first ring, saying with a patronising tone: "You didn't have to call me right back, Jace. I understand that you need to sleep like the rest of us."

"I woke up naturally," Jace spontaneously lied as he exited the bathroom. After all, a soldier was always supposed to be ready to duty no matter the time.

Naturally, his eyes landed on Clarissa's sleeping form as he walk through the room, an he stopped once he was in front of the window, getting a full view of the city of Tokyo by night. He heard Valentine heave a little on the other end of the phone, making him frown as he wondered if everything was alright back in the US.

"How was you day?"

Jace hesitated, trying to find the right words to describe what he wouldn't qualify as the best day of his life. Far from it. The night, on the other hand ...

"It was very ... _girly_."

Valentine overtly laughed at that comment, and Jace wondered for a sparse second if Valentine knew that his daughter was going to make hi suffer through shopping sprees and other girly things, viciously punishing Jace like that. Though Jace had no idea what Valentine would want to punish him about. Well ... as far as Valentine was concerned.

"She didn't try to sneak out on you?" Valentine asked, surprise clear on his tine, and it was Jace's turn to laugh. Though his laugh was definitely more moderate than Valentine's.

"She did. But I think that your daughter is clever enough to know when a cause is lost, and that she made herself a reason early in the morning. You don't have to worry about that, Boss. She won't slip through my fingers."

"I know. That's why I sent _you_ with her. I know that you won't fail me, and that she won't manage to bat her lashes at you and get you to leave her on her own in a city where I have so many enemies."

Jace didn't reply anything, mostly because his throat became incredibly tight when Valentine mentioned that he knew he wouldn't fail him. He was more than failing him at this very moment, he was actually betraying him. But Jace didn't have much time to linger on that notion as Valentine asked, as if to push on Jace's guilt:

"Anyway, anything you would like to report?"

Jace glanced back at the bed where the redhead hadn't moved since he got up, and his mouth naturally formed words that he did not will out: "Unless you want to put some boundaries on the placed your daughter goes to, when in japan, no."

"She wants to go clubbing," Valentine said, and Jace could actually picture his boss with half a smile on his lips, knowing his daughter too well to actually ask the question. He was simply stating the fact.

"Affirmative."

"Let her. Clary can be quite a nightmare when she's pissed off, and I don't want to put that on you. Just make sure she goes to bed alone."

Jace didn't even get to appreciate the irony of the words Valentine just uttered, though it wasn't lost on him. Valentine asking him to make sure that Clarissa's bed wouldn't be too crowded, when he just crawled out of it ... Still, the irony of the situation wasn't what he bounced back on, instead he assured Valentine of his good will:

"Will do, Sir."

"Anyway, I shouldn't bother you any longer. Go get some sleep, Jace. In fact, you should be the one calling if anything goes wrong. I know that time difference can be a bit of a hassle to handle."

And on those words, Valentine hang up, leaving Jace alone with the sound of silence. For a moment, Jace didn't move, his eyes lost on the view of the illuminated city while his mind was doing its best to not think of what he just did. After what seemed like an indefinite amount of time, Jace slightly heaved and turned his back on the large window.

His eyes automatically fell on the redhead, and he wondered for a moment what he should do. The simple rule of one-nightstands was dictating him to go back to his room, and let her enjoy the rest of her sleep alone; but somehow, Jace felt like it would be tacky for him to do so.

So instead, he just sat on the armchair facing the bed, his eyes set on Clarissa as his mind was everywhere. Under the moonlight, Jace noticed that Clarissa looked like a porcelain doll. He didn't know if it was the fact that she was so damn petite, or the way the moonlight rays reflected on her skin; but the more he was looking at her, the more it seemed as if he was looking at he porcelain doll from the 19th century. A naked one.

And in fact, the more he looked at the redhead, the more he was seeing her differently. He always thought of her as someone who was hot. Even though he never admitted it out loud, there was no point in denying it. Clarissa was hot, Jordan repeated this fact enough time to him for him to acknowledge it. But as he was looking at her peacefully sleeping, it stroke Jace that she was more than hot, she was more than sexy, and she was far from being cute.

She was beautiful.

Jace had never seen any picture of Valentine's late wife, but since Clarissa shared very little feature with her father, he figured that she took everything from her mother. And if the late Mrs Morgenstern was as beautiful as her daughter was, Jace could easily understand why Valentine never remarried. If he was honest with himself, Jace actually doubted to have seen a woman that was more beautiful than the one sleeping in front of her. He had met, and bedded, sexier ones, but Clarissa was by far the most beautiful.

He was actually conflicted about the development of the evening. It was more than the fact that he had sex with a forbidden girl, it was the fact that he _slept_ with the said girl, and that if he was listening to his wants, right now, he would gladly crawl back to bed next to her and sleep with her in his arms. This was the disturbing part. It was that he was willing and wanting to do this thing for the first time of his life, when he clearly shouldn't.

And that let Jace to ponder on what would Valentine do to him when he would learn what Jace had done to his precious and beloved daughter. Because Jace was sure of one thing, one way or another, Valentine would find out. Valentine Morgenstern always knew _everything_. And Jace knew that this encounter he had with Clarissa would somehow be known by his boss.

He tried to think like his boss did, trying to see what would be his punishment, but he couldn't tell for sure. Would Valentine give him a chance to grovel and apologise, or would he kill him on the spot? Well, knowing Valentine's short temper when it came to his daughter's wellbeing, Jace was most likely to be killed on the spot. Now, how remained the question. And still, Jace couldn't find it in himself to regret following Clarissa into her room, and into her bed. He enjoyed every minute of it, and there was even a part of him who wished he could have a second round, despite knowing that he would die as soon as he would land on US soil.

As Jace was thinking about his imminent death, Clarissa stirred a little in her bed, making Jace refocus his attention solely on her (and no longer on his inevitable demise). He watched her scoot beneath the sheets, while her small hand patted the empty space next to her, apparently looking for something. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, blinking with obvious sleep still fogging her vision, and she upped herself on her elbows, her head tilted as she set her gaze on Jace.

The remained silent for a few seconds, Jace stoic, even though she gave him a small smile, and even though he wanted nothing more than to go by her side, and tame her wild hair down her face.

"What are you doing there?" She asked, before frowning, her smile leaving abruptly as she added: "And why are you dressed?"

"I think I should go back to my room," Jace platonically said as he got up, securing his gun in his back, between his skin and his jeans.

He avoided looking at her in the eyes, because _damn those green eyes_! He actually avoided looking in her direction because if he was honest to himself, he was loving that her voice was a little more hoarse than usual. He was loving it so much that it was taking him a lot to not jump on the bed and make her scream his name so loud, she would have a voice even more cracked in the morning.

"Why?" She inquired, and Jace could swear he heard a hint of panic in her voice. "You can stay here. The night isn't over, yet."

"That would be _yet_ another bad idea," Jace pointed out, his hand already on the handle, ready to leave the room.

"Well, some bad ideas turn out to create great things. Look at Tarte Tatin."

"We said _one time_ ," Jace reminded the redhead, though he had no idea why she was talking about was talking about French pastries, when they were talking about mistakes and bad ideas.

"And the night isn't over," She pointed out to him, as if he was simply minded. " Just come back to bed, even if it's just to sleep. You look deadly tired."

Jace gritted his teeth, wondering why she had to make it so hard on him. After all, he was a guy, and surely she just know that men had difficulties refusing things to beautiful women. Especially when they asked naked, with their hair wild with sex, and their voice throaty.

He knew that he should simply ignore her and open the door to go into his own room, that he should physically distance himself from her and that it would make it easier for him, but he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't talk, he could only stare blankly at the wooden door before his eyes, his hand gripping the handle so tightly that his knuckles were white.

He hear Clarissa get off the bed, and walk until she was next to him; and then she rested her hand on his shoulder, making turn his head to look at her. At least she threw a sheet over her body, so he didn't have to jump on her as soon as his eyes landed on her. She gave him a small smile, lowly whispering:

"Don't take it as a continuation of what happened earlier. Take it as an efficient way to check that I won't sneak out on you in the morning."

Then, without waiting for him to agree on anything, she took his hand in hers and lead him to the bed. She laid back there, he eyes expectantly looking at him, and with a heave, Jace surrendered, cursing his lack of will in this situation. He stripped to his boxer, putting his gun on the nightstand, within his reach, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, Clarissa put her own head on his torso, falling asleep minutes later, and quickly followed by Jace into Morpheus's land.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Jace woke up the next morning, it was to a nice feeling that he never experienced before. It was actually something very pleasant that made him smile before even opening his eyes. But eventually he did, only to meet a green pair of eyes smiling at him. His first instincts were to smile as well, and his smile grew even wider when he understood what woke him up. Clarissa's hand was firmly grasped around his length, going up and down on his member and making harder at each stroke.

Without thinking about it for one second, Jace brought his hand to her hair and guided her face to his so he could deeply kiss her. When their tongues intertwined, her grip on him got tighter; and so, he directed his free hand between her legs, only to have the pleasure to feel how wet she already was for him. As soon as his fingers caressed her most intimate spot, Clarissa moaned against Jace's lips, before she boldly startled him, her hand still between them, pleasuring him as much as he was about to pleasure her. She broke heir kiss, only to imprison his lower lip between her teeth, nibbling it a little as Jace was rubbing her sweet little nub.

For a moment the two of them played like that, pleasuring one another in a silence that was only broken by her moans and his groans; but Jace felt that she was guiding his manhood toward her entrance, he had a cold call back to reality, and rolled them over so they could immediately stop what they were doing.

As they were both laying on their back, facing the due ceiling, Clarissa's hand spidered its way on Jace's torso, and when it started going lower, Jace firmly took her hand in his, as he stated: "No."

"I just want to be on top," She argued with a small voice that made Jace wish he didn't have to refuse her; but still, he sat up on the edge of the bed, putting his elbows on his knees and his hands behind his neck as he explained:

"And this isn't an option. You or me on top won't happen. I don't have any more condoms."

This installed a small silence between the two of them, until Clarissa came to him, resting her chin on his shoulder as she proposed: "Well ... I was thinking this morning ... Maybe ... maybe we should buy some."

At first, Jace didn't reply anything, not thinking too much into it. But then, his brain started overthinking this whole situation, and he brusquely got up, showing her off his body as he imperially demanded:

"Did you _plan_ this?"

" _What_? What do you mean?"

"You said yesterday night that you had a thing for me! You lured me into your bed! And now, what we clearly agreed to be a one time thing, is turning into something longer in your mind! So, I'm asking again: did you plan this?!"

Jace looked at the young girl in the eyes, daring her to lie to his face, but the first emotion that he saw in her green orbs was shock, swiftly followed by hurt. But before Jace could even think of apologising, of explaining to Clarissa that his mind was just trying to find a logical explanation about what happened between them, her face turned red with anger, an she rose to her knees, her hands on her hips as she pointed an accusing finger toward him:

"How _dare_ you?! Do you really think that I am that twisted?! _Seriously_?! Can't it just be that I like to speak my mind, and that there is an attraction between the two of us that neither of us can deny?! It _has_ to be some twisted and convoluted masterplan?

For your information, Mister Evil Genius, I didn't want you on this damn trip! I didn't want you near me, when there would be no one else around! My Dad forced you into my plans! It was you, or no Japan! I didn't want you here! I didn't want my fantasy to become a reality ..."

She finally stopped talking, looking down on the bed as her chest was quickly rising and falling from her burst of temper, and her face still red of emotion. But all Jace could think of were her last word.

"Your fantasy?"

Clarissa looked back up, a fiery look illuminating her eyes and daring him to make fun of her as she responded: " _Yes_! Like I said, there is an attraction between us, and ... well, sometimes dreams are better left at what they are, or you end up disappointed."

Jace couldn't help but smirk at this comment, which only made Clary look back down, sitting down as she confessed, with a voice so low that Jace had to strain his ear: "And ... as for the duration of that one night thing ... Well, I thought that it was clear for the two of us that 'one time' meant the whole two weeks. I mean, what's the point of getting it on, and then the two of us will be awkward for the rest of the two weeks to come? We could ... I don't know, pretend that we are in Vegas. You know, that all what happens in Japan, stays in Japan?"

As he sat back on the bed, Jace thought with irony that if what happened yesterday had happened in Vegas, one of the city who had the most video surveillance in the world, Valentine would definitely be aware of it. And he would probably get Jace killed in Vegas, so what happened Vegas would remain in Vegas.

"I just want this moment we could share in Japan to be part of my fantasy when we go back home," Clarissa said, and Jace remained silent at those words, his mind going to Magnus.

He recalled how his best friend tried to cheer him up by telling him to take this mission to Japan as a vacation. Maybe this was what he should do. Maybe he should enjoy the moment as it was coming and stop thinking so much of what was waiting for him once he would get back home. After all, if he was already a dead man, he should probably enjoy to the most his last days on Earth, and do what he wanted to do. And lately, his mind was set on doing Clarissa. And on the off-chance that Valentine would never know about what happened between Jace and his daughter, Jace would still have nice memories to go back to.

"What about you? What do you want?" Clarissa asked, her small hand resting on his shoulder and compelling to turn to look at her. Which he did, before he cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb and told her:

"I think it would be nice to have a fantasy to think of when we get back home."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So is this the beginning of a Clace? I think it is. Or maybe I'm just playing with you. You know, me being evil and all. But see, I didn't put any cliffhanger.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What are your thoughts concerning the conversation between Valentine and Jace?**

 **💚How do you feel about Jace's confections, and his sentiments toward Clary? (Please note that thus far, she is still only Clarissa to him)**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	8. 6 - A Week In Tokyo

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, there is a Pinterest board for this story, so go check it. out. And I am really tired, so I'm sorry, but this story is anything but editing. But that won't happen for the next chapter,** **promise.**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry, this chapter is awfully huge. I couldn't cut it. I won't get it this long next time.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 : A Week In Tokyo (9,9K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **KoRn - Coming Undone**

 **Seethed - Careless Whispers**

 **Elvis Presley - Are You Lonesome Tonight**

 **Nina Simone - I Put A Spell On You**

 **Daniel Lavoie - Tu Vas Me Détruire**

 **Britney Spears - If U Seek Amy**

 **Original Score of Black Panther**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Over breakfast, Clarissa explained to Jace her plans for the day, letting him know that she was no longer interested with the idea of going clubbing that night, and that she would rather spend a traditional Japanese day. Jace didn't argue, mostly because he knew that no matter her program, he was bound to follow her anywhere she would go. Of course, his disinterest on her whereabouts was suddenly shaken when she told him that they needed to go shopping, _once again_.

"What? Didn't you shop all day long yesterday, already? Can't you put _at least_ one day between shopping sessions?" He couldn't help but ask.

He knew that this liberty of speech wasn't due to the fact that they had just spent the night together, but more to the fact that he knew his patience was wearing thin when it came to endlessly go from shop to shop for hours, checking every item on display. Wether they had shared a bed or not the night before, Jace would have had stopped Clarissa from shopping twice in a row.

"Yesterday was barely a warm up, trust me," She retorted with a smile that Jace qualified as evil. The idea that she could put him through even more shopping was simply evil. "Beside, we can't decently go to a temple dressed as Occidentals. I refuse to be that sort of tourists."

"So you'd rather be the tourist who steals the country's culture and pride?"

Clarissa rose her eyebrows at him, before she refocused her attention on her breakfast and told him with a very calming tone, as if she was talking to a simpleminded child:

"No, I'd rather be the kind of tourist who respects enough the country's culture and traditions to bend to them. _When in Rome, do as the Romans do_. I'm just abiding to that saying. Had I had gone to Saudi Arabia, I would have worn a hijab, and certainly wouldn't have worn mini-skirts or trousers. Being a tourist doesn't mean you get to scorch on the traditions of the country you're visiting because it's not your way of life. _You_ are the one who is welcomed in this country, it's like when you enter a house, you respect the rules of said house."

"So, if you ever go to France, you'll wear a beret and a marinière?" Jace joked, making the redhead in front of him roll her eyes as she got up and instructed:

"Stop stalling, we have kimonos to buy and places to go to."

Then she left to go back to her room, Jace shortly on her heels, not that he wanted to, but because he didn't have a choice.

For the most part of the day, Jace didn't have to complain. Actually, except for the first hour of the day spent shopping for kimonos for the two of them (because Clarissa was really tenacious as to have them both dress according to tradition), they had a day rather enjoyable. Mostly because Jace saw what Magnus had meant when he told her to take those two weeks as vacations at the boss's expenses.

If he was forgoing the fact that he was around Clarissa for her security, and talking to the girl, Jace realised that Magnus was right. She was a person he would enjoy spending time with outside of work. Sure as they visited the Sensō-Ji Temple and the Imperial Palace, Jace clearly felt like he was a lost child and she was the responsible parent. It was more than she was fluent on the language, it was that she had clearly done her research before coming, and that she knew exactly what she wanted to do, and where she wanted to go. But except her vast knowledge of the Japanese culture and history, Clarissa was a pleasant person to talk to.

Of course, at first she had to ignite every conversation, because Jace didn't want to cross the line even more than he already did; but at some point, the line disappeared on its own. Jace still couldn't tell how exactly it did, it was somewhere between them having lunch, and walking in the gardens of the Imperial Palace, but it still happened. Jace found himself asking her how come she knew so much about Japan, when he doubted that he knew that much about his own country.

Clarissa explained to him that Japan where her mother was born. Apparently, her two parents (Clarissa's grandparents) worked there when little Jocelyn came into this world; and they only left the country of the rising sun for the US when Jocelyn was eighteen. Clarissa didn't much linger on that topic, closing the conversation by saying that Japan had been on her to do list ever since she was little, and that she had always known that she would have to go on her own. Jace didn't push her, though the thought lingered in his mind.

Valentine had only mentioned twice to Jace his late wife. When he recruited him, and referred to the Fairchild's as his in-laws, and when Jace saw the glimpse of a picture in his boss's pocket watch, Valentine had told him in a very firm tone that wasn't allowing any conversation, that it was his late wife. Jace barely knew that her name had been Jocelyn because Magnus had told him much. For all the times Jace went to the mansion, he never saw a picture of Clarissa's mother, even though he had already paid visits to Valentine in his private chambers.

And this made Jace wonder why Valentine was so closed concerning his deceased wife. he knew it wasn't a question of intimacy, because Valentine never hesitated on talking about his daughter to Jace, so it had to be something else. But he didn't think too much about it, a part of him deciding that he would definitely ask Magnus about it when they would get back home.

When the day was over, they returned to the hotel, with Clarissa mocking Jace for he was complaining that never again he would be caught wearing setta sandals again. After a copious diner, they went each back to their rooms, and as soon as he was out of his Japanese clothing, Jace washed his feet before sitting on his bed and taking his laptop out of his bag.

When he had packed his bag, Jace mostly took it to watch movies and pass time while waiting for Clarissa to wakeup, because he knew that he didn't sleep as much as other people did. He was one of those lucky people who could go to bed late, and wake up early, without it damaging their system, and he never went against it for it always came naturally to him.

But as he switched on his laptop, he had no intention of watching a movie. For a second, he hesitated, realising that during all his years of services, he never researched anything about his boss. He knew who was Valentine Morgenstern. He was a crime lord, a kingpin, a man not to meddle with if you cared for your life and the life of those you held dear. So he never got the point of looking even more into his boss's life. But something about the way Clarissa talked about the way her father's reactions toward Jocelyn's death was nagging Jace. He couldn't tell what exactly, but over the years, he had learnt to always trust his instincts over his logics

He looked for articles concerning Jocelyn Fairchild/Morgenstern, but barely found anything. He found an article mentioning that she died in a fire incident during a charity event, and another article saying that she was buried in Green-Wood cemetery, and that Valentine didn't attend the funerals, unlike the other members of his family.

Suddenly, Jace was startled by a knock on his door, which made him frown because he didn't like being surprised, especially when he was out of his element. He took his gun, not taking the time to put a shirt on and checking through the peephole who could be disturbing him in this country where he knew no one.

But he saw that it was only Clarissa, and he opened his door to her, keeping his gun hidden from her by only revealing half of his body to her. He caught the way she looked at the gun the night before, and figured that guns made her uncomfortable. Wether it was the weapon in itself, or the fact that _he_ was the one in charge of it was still a mystery to Jace.

"What can I do for you?" Jace asked, an eyebrow up as he took in her clothing. She too had changed into occidental cloths, but it was a bit more elaborate than Jace's simple pyjama trousers. She was wearing denim shorts with a pale yellow tank top and sandals. Jace could smell that she took a shower, and he could also tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Did you change your plans concerning clubbing?" Was the first question that came to his mind, though he wasn't sure since her face was makeup free.

Clarissa seemed slightly taken aback, before she shook her head at him, squinting a bit her eyes as she told him: "We aren't going clubbing as long as you hang around wearing those damn trousers that give the impression you're just out of a funeral."

Jace smirked at her, her words echoing what Jordan often reproached him. Even when going out, he never let loose enough, and it showed just in the way he dressed.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Clarissa said with a tone that almost sounded innocent, if it wasn't for her long lashes batting luxuriously at him.

Jace barely hesitated a second, stepping aside to let her in, before he swiftly went to his laptop to close it. He heard the redhead chuckle behind him, and when he turned to ask her what was funny, she asked: "Were you watching porn to close that laptop so quickly?"

"If I were watching porn, you would already be on this bed, on your back, screaming my name," Jace retorted, putting his gun on his nightstand under Clarissa's very steady gaze.

"Then maybe you should have been watching porn, instead of … doing whatever you were doing."

Jace smirked, putting his laptop back in his bag, and then fully facing the small redhead. He kept his eyes on her face, while her own eyes ravaged his exposed torso, lingering a bit longer on his waistband before she looked back up at him.

"So … Do I always have the one to make the first step?" She challenged, and Jace made a step to close the distance between them.

She immediately lifted her head, closing her eyes, ready to receive a kiss, but he did not deliver. Instead he brushed her lips with his thumb, making sure their bodies were close enough to feel each other's warmth, but still not touching. He leant a little, until his lips were at the level of her ear; and then, whispered:

"Maybe I like it when you pursue me. Ever thought of that?"

"Who knew that a big guy like you, could be such a girl inside," She teased, tiptoeing herself in an attempt to kiss him. But Jace didn't help, straightening up, and keeping just the right distance to infuriate her just a little. "Come on, don't tell me I just wounded your male ego, and I got all flustered for nothing."

Jace rose an eyebrow at her, refraining himself for laughing, and she let herself fall back on her heels, her lips sweetly pouting. Jace tugged a little on her chin to erase the put form her face, before he reminded her of something crucial: "As I recall, you kept the condoms we bought this morning in you room. And I don't want to get all … _flustered_ right now, only to have to run back to your room when the moment comes."

Clarissa's eyes opened wide, her mouth forming an 'o' of comprehension. "Well, in that case …"

She took Jace's hand in hers, and started walking to his door, when he stopped her and went to take his gun. He used the opportunity to put a shirt on, not really eager to strut in the hotel's corridor shirtless. As he secured his gun in his back, between his trousers and skin, Clarissa furrowed her brows, and asked:

"Is this really necessary? We're not even leaving the building."

"Where I go, the gun goes."

His tone was impervious, not allowing any debate on the matter, and Clarissa loudly sigh, before the two of them left to go to her bedroom. She barely had a second to close the door that Jace was taking her in his arms, crushing his lips against hers. She didn't seem to mind the slightest, wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved them toward the bed, never leaving her lips.

Once she was laying on her back, Jace started grinding against her, making her moan against his lips before she gently nibbled his lower lip. Without ever separating their lips, Jace removed his gun from his back, and put it on the nightstand; before bringing his hands to her body. He was about to remove her tank top, when she stopped him, and pushed against his chest so he would give her some space. Which he did, only to be assaulted a second later, and finding himself on his back with Clarissa on top of him.

She smiled at him, slowly retrieving her tank top. She was about to finally reveal her breast to him, when she frowned and quickly got up. Jace upped himself on his elbows, a question hanging on his lips, but that was quickly answered when she switched off the light. Then she came back, retaking her place on Jace's laps, but as she was about kiss him again, he asked her:

"Why did you switch off the light?"

"No girl likes to be fully exposed to artificial light. I thought you'd know that by now, or were you a virgin?"

"And all guys are very visual. How about we compromise?" He proposed, switching on the faint light of the nightstand.

She seemed to think about it for a second, and nodded. Jace smiled, and removed his shirt as she did the same with her top. Once he had full sight of her breast, he stayed motionless for a moment, simply staring at them. They were what he would call the perfect size. Unlike Jordan, he had never been a boobs kind of man, he had always been interested in the assets girls had on their back, rather than on their front. But Clarissa's breasts were just the right size. Not too small, not too big, just ample enough to fit into his hands. That added to the fact that they were firm and perky, standing on their own, it was all Jace could ask for.

Before Clarissa could chastise him for staring too long at her, and that 'no girl would like that', he dove his head and took one of her nipple in his mouth, while his hand went to take care of the other, just so there wouldn't be any jealousy between them. Clarissa sucked in a sharp breath, throwing her head backwards, and making the ends of her hair tickle Jace's laps.

She gripped his hair, arching to him when his suction became a little more intense. Jace let his other hand travel on the wonderful curve in her back, a part of his brain wondering how her never noticed this curve before, when he caught himself more than once at her ass. He bucked a little his hips, just so his bulge would be touching her crotch, and when the fabrics of her shorts and his trousers met, Clarissa moaned a little louder, pressing Jace's face against her chest.

In an expert move, Jace resumed his position on top of her, switching breast in his mouth, as his free hand unbuttoned her shorts. Slowly, he kissed his way downward, but not without warning her: "I want to hear you scream Clarissa. I want to hear you scream my name."

She nodded, though Jace was sure that she would have agreed to almost anything at this right moment, and then he threw her trousers out of the way, taking her panties along the way. She bucked her hips to him, but Jace only kissed her inner thighs, blowing his breath between her legs and consciously playing with her nerves. Several times he brushed her sweet nub with his thumb, putting just enough pressure to earn shaky breathy whimpers from her.

After yet another one of his tease, Clarissa bucked yet again her hips to him; and said with a voice heavy with lust: "Jace, please."

"Please what, Clarissa?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't be a dick. _Please, Jace_."

"I thought you wanted a dick," He chuckled, before giving her exactly what she wanted.

Jace had always liked going down on women, because he liked being the cause of them letting completely go. Over the years, he observed that women let loose more easily when he went down on them. It was as if a woman had two different person in her. One that would still be in control of herself during the penetration, no matter what; and one that could completely become undone when he would go down on them.

As Clarissa's breath became more and more ragged, Jace introduced two fingers in her, nibbling her inner thighs when her wetness enveloped his fingers. He relished when she moaned a little more loudly, and used his thumb to rub her little nub, kissing his way back up. Gently, he tempted a third finger, reaping a victorious 'yes' out of her, coming out deep and throaty.

When he was finally back to the level of her face, Jace watched her bite her lips as his fingers kept on making her feel good. He kissed her to release her lips, and then told her in a husky voice:

"Let go, Clarissa. Scream for me."

He watched her attempt to keep a little control as his fingers thrusted in her faster and faster, and his thumb added a little more pressure to his strokes; and finally, she screamed out his name, opening her eyes widely as her whole body tensed. Jace helped her coming down from her high, his fingers still slightly playing inside of her. When she was again in control of her breathing, Clarissa turned her head to Jace, all smiles with her hair dishevelled, and her eyes glossy with bliss; and suddenly her happy smile turned into something devious.

She sat on top of him, her hands playing his waistband, as she asked with a pretence innocence: "Maybe I should return the favour."

Jace sat to kiss her, and kept on going with the events the night was promising. He knew he was well endorsed, and often, it scared women. Which was one of the reasons why he always made sure to prepare them well enough during foreplays, and also why he more often than once refused a blowjob.

But before he could distract Clarissa from her task, she pushed him back so he was laying on his back; and kissed her way downward, just like he did a few moments ago. She played with his waistband, and Jace used this opportunity to try and dissuade her one last time:

"You don't have to do it. I went down, because I like it."

She was about to retort something, when she finally pulled down his pyjama trousers.

" _Holy shit_! How did _that_ fit inside me?!"

Jace let his head hit the pillow, refraining himself from heaving and simply closing his eyes and clenching his teeth when she added:

"I figured that it was big, but … It's bigger than _me_! How in the Hell did you manage to fit _that_ in me? Are you some kind of magician?"

Jace didn't answer, clenching his teeth a little harder. He only reopened his eyes, when he felt that Clarissa has sat up, and that her face was back to his. He kept his face void of emotions when their eyes clashed, and Clarissa told him with a small voice:

"You know, usually guys are embarrassed to have a tiny pecker. Usually, when they have a monster-cock like yours, they brag and can't stop talking about it."

"I am _not_ embarrassed by the size of my dick. You're the one making a big deal out of it."

A smirk grew on her lips, and she retorted with a tease: "Well … there is something big about this deal, indeed. But … I was just surprised. I mean … it is anything but average, and I wasn't prepare to meet something bigger than me in your pants."

"I told you not to go down. If you had listened to me, you would be on your back, screaming through another orgasm as we speak," Jace admonished her, because he was far from liking how this conversation was going. It felt like she was talking like a kid needing reassurance, and that all the lust from earlier was slowly fading away.

"It can still happen," She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him, but Jace sat up, reaching for his trousers as he reasoned:

"I think it would be best for both us if I went back to my room."

He knew that the first thing he would do was to take a cold shower, that would probably last a long time given his state of arousal; but he figured it was better than having a girl laughing every time she would look down to his groin.

" _God_ , why are guys so self-conscious about their dicks? Seriously! I didn't complain, I didn't laugh or run, screaming like a banshee. I just stated the truth. You have a monster-cock. What's so wrong with that? I mean, I was more than happy yesterday night when that monster-cock was pounding inside me!"

"Why are girls so self-conscious about their bodies?" Jace retorted with an eyebrow up, knowing that she was right. He was mostly annoyed that she was doing a fixation on his 'monster-cock'.

Clarissa opened her mouth to quip, like she seemed to like doing so much; but when no comeback came to her, she simply got up for the bed, with as much dignity as her naked self allowed her, and walked straight to the switch, to light on the room.

" _Happy_?"

" _Very_ ," He replied with the same snappy tone; and when he saw a smile grow on her lips, he knew she would yet again comment on his member.

"It's even bigger with the light on."

Jace rolled her eyes, throwing Clarissa on the bed; but when he hovered over her, she stopped him from kissing her. "I want to be on top." She said with a small pout that very few men would be able to resist to.

Jace rolled them both so she would be on top, and she reached to take the condoms on her nightstand. When she had a little foil in her hand, Jace smirked at her as he told: "You want to be on top to have a better peak."

She smirked back, opening the foil as she stated: "That too."

Then, Jace took the condom out of her hands to put it on himself, kissing Clarissa while doing so; and when the protection was on, he guided himself to her entrance. He watched her close her eyes of anticipation, doing exactly what he had wanted to avoid; and so he told her:

"Relax, Clarissa. Or we will never have a repeat of yesterday night."

"I _am_ relaxed."

"Don't think about it," He reassured her, as his thumb rubbed her clitoris to stimulate her again. "Just think of the pleasure I will give you."

When he get that she was no longer thinking of how he would manage to fit inside her without tearing her in half, Jace slowly penetrated her, making her moan and him revel once again that he could go so deep without causing her to feel discomfort. It was as if she was made for him. She wasn't even too tight, like a few girls had already been for him, she was just perfect.

They barely slept this night, Jace discovering that Clarissa's libido was as high as his stamina could endure. They tried different positions, and from the way her body reacted to each of them, Jace could tell that the one she liked the most was when she was on top of him, laying against him as he would ram inside her, his pelvic bone hitting her clitoris as each thrust. Well, at least it was when she had her most Earth-shattering orgasm, and fell deep into slumber afterwards.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

A few days after their visit to the Imperial Palace, Jace and Clarissa had already found their routine. During the day, they would visit Tokyo, and do all the crazy things Clarissa had planned to do while in Japan (getting traditionally tattooed being one of them though she kept that for her last day in Japan), and when they would go back to their hotel, they would go back to Clarissa's room.

They didn't automatically had sex, there were a couple nights when she was too tired to lift a single muscle, and they simply laid one next to the other, talking about everything and nothing. It was during those nights that Jace learnt that Clarissa was more emotionally layered that she appeared to be.

Often, when stuff would get too personal, she would change the topic. Mostly when they started talking about family. Which Jace understood at a certain extent. He didn't like talking about his family either. Valentine had proposed him a few years ago to look for his parents, but Jace refused. Younger, he would have jumped on that golden opportunity given to him; but shortly after having to survive on his own, Jace had buried his parents in his heart. He didn't want to know anything about them, because to him, they were dead.

But Clarissa had a living father who adored her above anything else. Jace knew why Valentine was so paranoid on his daughter's security. He knew it was because Valentine was perfectly aware of two things. Anyone who wanted to destabilise him, to make him weak, to make him waver on his way of life, only had to kill Clarissa to do so. Jace was sure that Valentine would never survive his daughter's death. Second, Valentine would give away his fortune and empire in the blink of an eye if anyone were to kidnap his daughter and ask for ransom. Jace knew that because every time Valentine had told Jace to always detach himself from the job, and from life in general, he used Clarissa as an example of what not to do.

So Jace couldn't understand why Clarissa was so reserved on talking about her familial life. Still, she wasn't shy about the Lightwoods, the family of her best friend who was living in the same building as him. Maryse Lightwood and Valentine were friends who came from the same neighbourhood. Jace didn't know how they kept contact, and Clarissa never talked about it, but he learnt through this discovery that Valentine owned the whole building he was living in. He gave a whole floor to Maryse when she married to Robert, and now that their children had grown, each had their apartment.

There was Alexander (Alec) who was the same age as Jace. According to Clarissa, Alec was the best of the best. Of course, she admitted that her opinion was completely biased since her first crush had been on him. She was fourteen, he was nineteen, always so nice to her, and so well built. She said that he looked like a movie star with his dark ravenous hair, and his crystal blue eyes, and his muscles under his shirt. Clarissa also said that Alec had always been a gentleman about her following him everywhere in the hope that he would kiss her; and that her infatuation with him quickly faded away when she learnt that he was gay.

Then, came Isabelle (Izzy), Clarissa's best friend. Clarissa and Izzy were born the same year, at exactly six months difference, to the day. Izzy was the sister Clarissa never had. She did everything with her. From their first pitiful attempts of makeup, to gossip about their first crushes (when Izzy made fun of Clarissa for crushing on her brother) and their first times. Izzy made Clarissa feel wild when they were together. She was, as Clarissa would call her, her little devil on her shoulder. Except that she was a devil wearing designer cloths and walking around in seven inches heels.

And after Izzy, came the Benjamin, Max. From what Jace could tell, he was Clarissa's favourite. She was talking about him, as if her were her own child. Proudly telling him about how he was doing well in school, and how he was growing up to be handsome, that one day he will be even more handsome than his brother. Clarissa was proud of Max and not afraid to let the whole wide world know it.

Clarissa also talked about Jordan and Magnus a lot. She liked them, because unlike the other guys her father always had hovering around her, they treated her as a person, and not just as a job. She liked Jordan best because he always had a joke ready for her, especially when she had been lazy and wasn't training as good as usual. She was sure that she would get a few quips from him when they would go back home.

"You know, to avoid any comments from Jordan, you could keep on training while being on vacations," Jace proposed to Clarissa as they were waiting in line for a ride at Disneyland Tokyo.

They had been spending most of their day there, and this was the last ride Clarissa wanted to do, mostly because she had decided that they would go clubbing that same night, and that she wanted to take a small power nap before doing so. More than once she wondered out loud if Jace was even human for sleeping so little, making inevitably Jace smirk at her each time she complained about his ability to sleep less than the average person.

"Do you actually know the meaning of the word _vacation_?"

"Well, you're the one who's complaining about being mocked," Jace carelessly reminded her, before he leant to her ear and added: "Besides, exercising would help you not to be sore and cramping in the morning."

Clarissa playfully elbowed him, a small smile on her lips, because every morning she would complain that her whole body was aching for too much sex. Not that she wasn't the first one asking when the night was coming.

"Exercise has nothing to do with that. All of this pain is due to your monster-cock!"

Jace shook his head, because he knew that no matter how many times he would tell her to not call it that, Clarissa would endlessly call his member his 'monster-cock'. He was about to bring the conversation on the first topic they broached, when Clarissa did it by herself by stating as if nothing:

"Beside, I don't want to bruise your poor male ego by kicking your ass to the ground. I mean, you're almost twice my size, it would such a shame for you. And don't forget, we are in a country that works on shaming people when they fail …"

Jace bursted in laughter at the idea that this small tiny person could even think of putting him to the ground. He knew that she trained since she was a toddler, but … like she just mentioned, he was twice her size. Beside he knew that Jordan was now training with him to keep fit, not because he felt he could still teach him something.

Clarissa narrowed her eyes at him, trying to look angry, but her smile betrayed her, and after fighting it for a couple of more seconds, she too bursted in laughters. The two of them shared this moment of simple and pure glee, and only stopped laughing when the line moved a little bit forward. They stepped up, and in a natural impulse, Jace wrapped his arm around Clarissa's shoulders.

She immediately froze at the contact of his skin, and Jace retrieved his arm as suddenly as he put it there. None of them said a word about it, all their previous exhilaration gone in the blink of an eye as Jace was cursing himself from ruining this moment they shared. Even though they never agreed on anything, it was implicit between them that what was happening in the bedroom was for the bedroom only. If Jace were to define their relationship, if would be as casual, or as sex buddies, because he doubted they could even be called friends.

During the rest of the day, Jace questioned himself on wether this arrangement between them was a good idea or not. After all, at some point they would have to come back to reality. No matter how much they both said that those two weeks in Japan were simply a fantasy for the two of them, reality was still coming, and would soon knock them out into the real world. Maybe it would be for the best if they stopped this thing before it went further than any of them planned, or wanted.

And this was why, when they got back to their hotel and Clarissa asked Jace if he wanted to join her for her nap, Jace refused, claiming that he didn't need to sleep and that he would occupy himself otherwise. When he was in his room, Jace was tempted to call Magnus for some advise, but stop himself from doing so, because he knew he couldn't tell his friend about everything that was going on in Tokyo.

Instead, he laid on his bed, closing his eyes as he purged his mind of any thoughts, only focusing on his breath, longly inspiring through his nose, and slowly exhaling through his mouth. It was a tacit that Magnus had taught him long ago, to help him stop overthinking about everything, even if it was just for a minute, and after months and months of practice, it finally had on Jace the wanted effect.

Just when his mind was finally free of any thoughts, Jace's phone rang, making him frown before he took the call without opening his eyes. Which he did a fraction of second later, sitting up straight as he heard his boss's voice on the other end:

"Hello, Jace. How are you doing?"

"Fine, boss. Is everything alright?" Jace urgently asked, wondering why was Valentine calling when he said he would wait for news, instead of fishing for them. There was a small pause that made Jace worry even more, wondering if something had happened while he was away.

"Everything is fine, Jace. I just wanted to know if Clary had shared her program with you concerning tomorrow."

"She wants to visit some district in Tokyo. Apparently she wants to try a restaurant there."

"She wants to Ebisu?"

"Yes. I think that's the name," Jace said, wondering if Valentine was psychic, or if he knew his daughter that well to know exactly where his daughter would go, and when.

"I figured." There was something off about Valentine's voice, but Jace couldn't quite place it. And then it hit him. The tone Valentine just used was the same tone Clarissa used when she was talking about her Mom.

Jace took a deep breath, and crossed a line he never crossed before with his boss: "With all due respect, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Valentine answered, though his voice was showing curiosity.

"Why am I the one here with your daughter?"

"We talked about it. Because you're my best man, and I completely trust you to take care of her."

"No, I mean. Why didn't you come with her?" Jace specified, and his heart stopped beating during the whole time it took Valentine to answer. He knew he was crossing a line here, he knew he was talking about a part of Valentine's life that his boss never shared with him, but it still seemed to Jace that Valentine should be here with his daughter, telling her what kind of woman her mother was.

"Did she tell you about her mother?"

"Not really. She let slip a few things now and then, and I connected the dots," Jace eluded, because he was certainly to not going to tell his crime lord of a boss, that his daughter and him had pillow talks, or that he did research on his dead wife.

"Tomorrow would be Jocelyn's birthday if she were still alive, and she grew up in Ebisu, which is why Clary wants to go there," Valentine said with a voice that Jace would qualify as broken if he didn't know his boss better. He waited a little, before insisting:

"Which leads back to my question, why didn't you come with her?"

Once again, there was a small silence before Valentine spoke again: "Did Clary asked you to ask me that?"

"Clarissa doesn't have any idea that I put any thoughts into it. I'm just asking because —"

"Then, we'll talk about it when you will get back. This is not a conversation I am inclined to have over the phone," Valentine stated with authority, making Jace forget all about crossing the line. If anything, he felt that he just sentenced himself to death, or at least to go back down on the hierarchy ladder he hardly climbed.

"Just make sure Clary doesn't get too drunk in the next couple of days. Unlike you, she doesn't say no to liquor, and last year was a terrible disaster for Magnus."

And on those words, Valentine hang up, not even waiting for Jace to affirm his assignment; and Jace started to wonder if he went too far. He sat in his bed, thinking of how Valentine had never remarried, and that Jace had actually never seen another woman at his arm. He wondered if Valentine ever fully mourned his wife, which would explain why he wouldn't accompany his daughter to this trip.

But another part of Jace, the suspicious part of his mind wondered if Valentine wasn't responsible of his wife's death, and if this wasn't the reason why he wouldn't talk about her to his daughter. After all, he did not attend the funeral, and there were very few mention of the incident that killed her. Apparently, there wasn't even an investigation afterwards. And Jace knew how powerful Valentine was, and how influential he could be over the press, or even the police.

He was torn away from his speculations by someone knocking on his door. With a sigh, he got up, perfectly aware that it was Clarissa; and when he opened the door to reveal a redhead all dolled up and ready to party. She was wearing a short black skirt that was winded up all the way to her upper thighs, and a pale pink crop top that was going a sort of 'X' on her chest with the fabric. She had let her red hair loose, her scarlet curls falling in cascade on her shoulders and chest. Her green eyes were circled by black, and her naturally red lips were painted with a dark red that was making her pulpous mouth stand even more than usual.

She frowned when she caught a glimpse of him, and told him with a little scowl obscuring her face: "You could at least pretend like you want to go, and change shirt."

"I lost track of time for a moment?"

"Watching porn, again? I think I am going to have to be offended at some point if you keep taking care of your monster-cock by yourself instead of asking me to help," Clarissa said with a smirk on her lips as she unceremoniously entered his room.

She looked around, looking for something before straddling to the wardrobe and opening it as if it was her own. "Do you intend of _dressing me up_?"

"You got that right. I'm not going clubbing with a guy who looks like he just walked out a the Nobel Prize Ceremony."

'What's wrong with a little brain?"

"I said _look_. You only _look_ like a Nobel Prize contester … or a very classy waiter. You pick."

Jace walked to her, and stopped her from rummaging through the cloths he brought, as he told her: "I don't need a fashion designer. I need five minutes to slip into a pair of jeans and a random shirt."

"We'll never pass the door if you look average," She whined, letting herself fall backward on the bed. Jace glanced at her, appreciating the way her dress winded a little bit more up, and he picked random cloths as he told her:

"I never look average, even in prison jumpsuit, I still standout."

"Well, of course you'd stand out! Who doesn't stand out in that ugly orange? I miss the days of black and white. At least it wasn't sour to the eye."

Jace shook his head, taking off his current shirt and catching how Clarissa was not having any sort of decency, blatantly staring at him and eating him away with her bright green eyes. He smirked, removing his trousers, and dressed in more club-fitting cloths as he told her:

"And anyway, I doubt the bouncer will look at me with you standing next to me dressed like that."

She beamed at his words, getting back up when she saw that he was already ready to go. Her eyes looked at him from head to toe, as if she was evaluating him; and then she said that they should get going, claiming that she was already late on being tipsy.

As Jace predicted, they did not have any trouble getting inside the club, though Jace wondered if it was because it wasn't in the culture to filter the entry of a club, or if it was because Clarissa was beyond hot in her outfit. As soon as they were in the club, Clarissa beelined to the bar, ordering a Margarita before she expectantly turned to Jace.

"I don't drink."

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking her drink once it was served to him, and already starting to gently sway to the music. Jace was sure that she was thinking that he wasn't drinking because he was on call, and that made him wonder if indeed he would have refused to drink, had he been drinking.

Once her drink was empty, Clarissa ordered a second one, asking for it to be drier and she went to look for a table. She found one that was rather far away from the dance floor, on the second floor; and they sat there, Jace looking everywhere around them as Clarissa was longingly looking at the dance floor.

"I guess you wont dance with me, either," She said, clearly annoyed with him, but Jace didn't answer anything, his eyes set on an illegal transaction that was accusing a few tables away. He had done enough of those to know when to spot something illegal going on.

He heard her heave and get up, and from the moment she walked away from the table, Jace's eyes were solely on Clarissa. He followed from afar as she went downstairs, took a shot of clear alcohol and then entered the dance floor to bounce with the mass. No matter any people there were around her, Jace never let the redhead out of his sight, and from what he could tell, she _loved_ to dance. She was clearly enjoying moving her hips to the sound of the music, and she wasn't feeling awkward by the surrounding crowd.

A few guys tried to dance with her, but all left after one song, probably because she was so lost in her world. Though it somehow bothered Jace to see guys with their hands all over her, he didn't dwell on it. Mostly because he knew that no matter what, he would be in her bed when they would leave the club. But that thought quickly faded away when he saw a blond guy dancing with her for more than a couple of songs.

At first, Jace didn't give much thoughts into the guy, but when Clarissa and him stopped dancing to get a drink, and then resumed dancing; Jace examined the new up-comer with more attention. Unlike what he first thought, he wasn't a Japanese who had dyed his hair, he was an Occidental, and from the look of it, he was a natural blond. he was taller than Clarissa (which wasn't difficult to begin with), but definitely shorter than Jace. He was dressed like any other man in the club.

But his appearance wasn't what was troublesome to Jace. It was his presence in itself that bothered Jace. He had been that guy. The guy who dances with the girl for several songs, the guy who buys her drinks when she was thirsty, and the guy who ultimately ended up with the girl trashing in his bed as he pounded into her. And here came the problem. He didn't want Clarissa to bring that man to her bed.

He knew that all throughout the past week, Jace had been conflicted on wether their agreement was a good idea, or not; but seeing before his eyes the possibility of having to see her share her bed with someone else made him sure of one thing: he wanted to be the only one to enjoy her body beneath his. Even if it was only for the duration of one more week, it was his prerogative to have her only for him.

He knew that they never really discussed on their agreement. They never set boundaries, or determined rules; but he still decided that exclusivity was a rule for him. He was trying to think of a way to split the couple of dancer, without having to pass for an ass, but nothing came to him. He knew he couldn't use Valentine's words of having Clarissa to go to bed alone, as it was working against him. He couldn't either go straight to them and break them apart, because Clarissa would have his head for that.

But then, the blond man gave Jace the perfect opportunity to intervene. He tried to kiss Clarissa like any man would after a few drinks, and a few torrid dances; but she stepped back, clearly avoiding his kiss. At first, he shrugged it off, dancing with her some more, but when he tried once again, Jace straddled, all too happy to teach the guy some manners.

When he got to the couple, the guy was defending his case to Clarissa, saying with a British accent that she was giving all the signs, and so Jace imposingly placed himself behind the petite redhead as he enunciated with an ominous voice:

"I believe the lady said no."

"What is it to you? Get lost, we were having a conversation!" The guy responded without even glancing in Jace's direction, his eyes solely on Clarissa.

Jace smirked a little, putting himself between the stranger and Clarissa as he let the blond man know: "It is to me that we came together. So when you bother the lady, you bother me as well." As he said those words, he purposely played with his muscles, imposing his massive presence to the frail looking guy.

"Now if you want to insist, I might to break several of your bones. So please, make my day, _insist_."

Jace watched the guy evaluate him, judging if he could win a fight against him, his eyes lingering on Jace's muscles, before he turned on his heels, doing his best to keep his head high as he did so. Jace looked at him with satisfaction as he disappeared through the crowd, though a part of him had hoped that the man would start a fight with him; and then he turned to Clarissa.

She was glaring at him, but Jace didn't let it bother him, as he told her with a very commanding voice: "We're leaving."

Unlike what he expected, Clarissa did not fight him on this, and docilely followed him outside. Still it was very clear from her attitude that she was annoyed with him. She did not address a single word to him in the cab, and only unleashed her anger when they were in her bedroom:

"You had _no rights_ to intervene!"

"Excuse me?" Jace asked dumbfounded, not sure of what he did wrong to make her so angry at him.

"I can handle a guy getting too touchy all on my own. I don't need you hovering over me and plaguing me!"

"Well, in that case, next time, handle it better and faster. If you have to repeat yourself, it means that you weren't clear enough on what your intentions really were."

Clarissa widely opened her eyes, her face slowly turning to a shade of red before she put her hands on her hips as she vehemently defended herself:

"So if a guy doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no', it is _my_ fault? It is _our_ fault if you guys never understand the first time around when we tell you something?"

"Don't try to turn this into something that it's not. It has nothing to do wether a guy listens to a girl but that I came to help you with a jerk," Jace imperially said, not willing to let Clarissa drag him on a feminist conversation that he was sure to lose. He wanted to get to the bottom of this, and to know why she really was mad at him, when he did nothing to deserve it.

"I don't need you, Jace! I don't need you to come and rescue me, whenever you see fit."

Jace opened his eyes as widely as she did before, trying to see a hint of logic in her words, but only seeing pure and utter nonsense. "You're mad at me because I helped you get rid of a guy?" He asked with utter shock.

"I don't need you," She repeated, before clarifying: "You're not my boyfriend. I don't _need_ you to help me get rid of guys."

For a moment, none of the said a single word, Jace looking down at Clarissa, who herself was looking down her shoes. Jace was torn between simply leaving, because their argument was looking more like a couple fight, than like two adults arguing; and shaking sense into the girl, letting her know that sharing her bed at night should at least let him get rid of whatever annoying person who was trying to do the same.

Instead, he chose the thin line in the middle: "I know very well that I am not your boyfriend. I know very well that us having sex at night doesn't give me any rights concerning whom you see outside this bedroom. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.

Now, I didn't go after that guy because of our arrangement. In truth, I staid back longer than I should have, because of our arrangement. I only went after that guy because he was off limits. It could have been any other random girl in the club, I would have done the same. Sure, maybe with a little less pleasure into it, but I still would have gone after him.

That being said, if you want to be mad at me because I am not a jerk, so be it. I cant stop you, no matter how ridiculous it is. So, goodnight."

And on those words, he turned his heels on her, still seeing shock on her face as he did so; and he walked to the door. As soon as his hand was on the handle, he heard her exclaim with dismay:

"We're in the middle of an argument, here!"

But he didn't give her the pleasure of prolonging it. He didn't see the point of staying in the same room and keep ranting at one another when it was obvious that none of them would change their opinion on how they felt.

When he was in his room, he went straight to the bathroom in order to take a cold shower; and as he let the water droplets fall on his body, he couldn't help but be angry himself at this whole situation. He was angry that downsides of this arrangement between them were already showing their faces, when it had been supposed to be a perfect two weeks until they would go back to the US soil.

In his mind, Jace had made a sort of peace with the fact that he was probably enjoying his last moment. Because even though if Valentine didn't seem to know what was happening between his daughter and Jace, Jace still knew that as soon as Valentine would ask him if he had anything to report, Jace would come clean to his boss. He liked to think that his honesty would help him survive, but he wasn't giving too much hope into that.

When he finished showering, Jace simply put on his night trousers and laid on his bed, his gun secured under his pillow and he stared at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow would be made off. Would Clarissa act like nothing happened, or would she keep bickering on what Jace considered as a closed topic? And if she pretended that nothing happened, would they resume where they went with their arrangement, or would that be off?

He was there, trying to predict all the possibilities that could come, when someone knocked on his door. Jace suspiciously glanced at the clock wondering who it could be at this hour, knocking on his door in a foreign country. If highly doubted that it would be Clarissa, sure that the young redhead was still brooding in her room, wanting to herself about how much she hated him at this moment.

He took his gun from under his pillow, and after checking through the peephole, he let Clarissa in, doing his best to keep his surprise to himself. She entered the room, her eyes glancing at the gun in Jace's hand, before she mumbled a very small: "I'm sorry."

Jace didn't say anything, even if he knew that propriety would want him to let the young girl know that she was forgiven. He looked at her wet hair messily falling around her face, her pink skin proof that her shower must have been boiling hot, her blue night gown covering everything but her legs. Now that he was thinking about it, this was the first time that Jace saw her wearing a pyjama. Usually, she went to sleep either naked, either in her underwear.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I was just so angry at you because … well you were being all professional back at the club, when we were supposed to have fun. And … I don't know I started thinking a lot of things when you intervened, and … well I overreacted."

"Well, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that," Jace admitted, scratching the back of his head as his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her. She made a small step toward him as she lifted her head up:

"So? You won't get all professional on me when we're outside, anymore?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can touch me in public, or have a drink wth me, and even dance."

For a second, Jace was tempted to argue that she was the one who froze when he put his arm around her shoulder earlier during the day. But then again, maybe he shouldn't have been so quick to remove his arm either. Maybe she had just been surprised by his gesture, and he didn't give her enough time to properly react.

But instead of trying to justify what happened during the afternoon, he went on another direction: "I never drink, Clarissa. It has nothing to do with you. I just simply never took a single drop of alcohol in my life."

"Never?"

Jace shook his head while Clarissa was looking at him as if he was an alien. "Not even in a cake?" Once again, Jace shook his head, and she tried to find a flaw in his reasoning: "You _never_ had tiramisu?"

"I'm not really into sweet food to begin with."

"Life in your shoes must be boring. You don't drink, you don't take sugar …"

"Maybe. But I have other fields to play in," He told her, closing the distance between them, and making her chuckle against his chest.

He kissed her, cupping her face with one of his hand as he directed them to the bed. Once he had Clarissa laying on her back, he slowly peeled her out of her cloths, his eyes never loosing contact with her green emeralds. He watched her as he brought her to her orgasm and he revelled as she became undone beneath his fingers.

He loved how her pupils dilated when she was reaching cloud nine, how her breath would catch in her throat, how she would arch his body, while all her insides would tense for him. He loved watching her climax, especially since her was the source of her pleasure.

He was alining himself to her entrance, having rolled a condom on as she was coming down her high (since they had to buy another pack of protection); but when he was about to thrust in her, Clarissa stopped him, asking: "Jace, please. I want to be on top."

Her voice was so sweet at that right moment that she could have asked him anything else, he would have done it for her. So he turned and helped her get comfortable on top of him. She laid on top of him, their bodies horizontal to the bed, and Jace gently thrusted upward to make his pelvic bone meet with her clit. He knew that this was her favourite position, that her orgasms were never as powerful as when she was in that exact position, riding him, even though she was more laying on top of him, than sitting.

Usually, when they were in this position, Jace would still try to have a little control by grabbing her hair, or spanking her a little; but this night he didn't. Even though he had learnt over the past week that Clarissa was one of those girls who liked when sex was a bit rough, he still didn't try to take control, and she didn't try to speed the moment.

They simply shared this sweet carnal moment, each slowly bringing the other to their climax.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So this was a chapter with A LOT OF HINTS. I know it doesn't seem so, but it is so, I promise. But see, once again, I didn't put any cliffhanger.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of the evolution of Clace? Do you think they will be able to keep it normal when they will get back? Did you notice the change in the last few paragraphs?**

 **💚What do you think of Valentine so far? Are you suspicious like** **Jace? I know he wasn't present in this story, but I still want to know what you thought about him.**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	9. 7 - Ebisu

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, there is a Pinterest board for this story, so go check it. out.**

 **~ And guess what?! I got myself a beta, so your eyes won't bleed over all my mistakes. Haha. So big thats to 500 Years of Winter**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry, this chapter is awfully huge. I couldn't cut it. I won't get it this long next time.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 : Ebisu (4,8K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Nina Simone - I Put A Spell On You**

 **Daniel Lavoie - Tu Vas Me Détruire**

 **2WEI - Survivor (I am so in love with this the cover of this song! Have you seen the movie, I actually quite liked it)**

 **Selena Gomez -Kill Em With Kindness**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace woke up, Clarissa was still sleeping soundly against him, which didn't come as a surprise to Jace. The sun was barely up, and Clarissa was one of those people who liked to sleep in, in the morning. Actually, except for their first day in Tokyo when she tried to sneak out on him, Jace never saw Clarissa wake earlier than ten in the morning. But he was far from complaining, since it gave him time to train a little. He never did something as crazy as to go for a jog (never knowing if she would use the opportunity to sneak out), but he did his usual warm ups of pushups and abs, which of course Clarissa thought was crazy, because to her, vacation meant leisure.

Still, Jace had taken the habit of watching Clarissa sleep whenever he woke up next to her. He didn't really know why, but he knew that he liked those five to ten minutes he got to see of her completely peaceful and sleeping, her red hair spread all over the pillows. He was sure that if he had been good at drawing, he would have been able to recreate Clarissa's face to perfection. Down to the smallest details, like how well sculpted the curve of her cupid bow was, of how many freckles were hiding on her face -and not noticeable at first glance-, or even how her long and thick lashes would create beautiful shadows on her high cheek bones.

As he'd done every morning for more than a week, Jace repressed his instincts to lean down and kiss his sweet, sleeping Clarissa and instead, decided to do his morning exercises. Though this time, he went to her room, instead of his own -so he wouldn't wake her-, taking with him his gun, clothes, and laptop. For an hour, he exercised, wishing all along he could be back in the US and use the gym for he could feel his muscles going numb from the lack of proper activity. Then, after a quick cold shower, Jace opened his laptop and scrolled through the internet, looking for one particular piece of information. He was almost tempted to call Raphael to rescue him, but given who this information was regarding, he knew that asking Raphael for help would bring more problems than solutions.

After almost an hour of looking through several meaningless articles, Jace finally found what he was looking for, and was writing it down on a piece of paper just as someone knocked on the door. With a small smile lingering on his lips, Jace walked to open the door for Clarissa, sure that she was over-thinking the fact that he didn't come back to her like he did every morning after exercising; and without any surprise, he found the petite redhead on the other side of the door.

She had obviously just woken up, her hair still a mess from sleep and sex, her face smattered with marks of her pillow here and there, and her nightgown all rumpled (though Jace wondered how it could be since he disregarded the piece of clothing pretty early during the night). She sleepily smiled to him, before asking him, with the hoarse voice that Jace loved so much on her,

"Having second thoughts?"

He shook his head, a smirk growing on his lips without him able to stop it, and he let the young redhead step into her own room as he told her, "No. I was just watching porn. You know me."

He watched her glance at the laptop closed on the bed before she shook her head, sleep finally fading away from her features. "That insatiable monster-cock of yours, what are we going to do about it?"

The two of them laughed before Jace let the girl know that he would let her take her shower in peace. He went to his room to put his laptop back in place, and then went back to Clarissa's room, waiting for her to finish her shower. When she did come back from the bathroom, steam trailed behind her and her body was tightly wrapped in a white towel.

Clarissa smiled at him when she saw that he had come back to her room, and she turned her back to him, her long red hair swinging across her back as she rummaged through her wardrobe. Jace's eyes never left her, and given the way she was moving her body, he was sure that she was perfectly aware. He let his eyes wander all over her skin, a part of him liking it better when it was porcelain white rather than the hot pink it was at that moment.

"I don't know how you can take showers so hot," Jace said, sitting on the bed to let her get dressed and speaking without really thinking. He was mostly voicing a fact that he observed about the redhead. Every time she came out of the shower, either steam would follow her or her skin would be pink, almost to the point of being red.

Clarissa raised an eyebrow at him, a mocking smile spreading across her lips as she told him, "So, does that mean that we will never get hot shower sex?"

Jace chuckled, shaking his head, slightly. "I think we already established that hot sex is already a thing between us. Now, I don't think my monster-cock will be able to survive the hot shower part."

"I think your monster-cock would actually thank me for saving it from the reduction you impose upon it every time you take one of those icy showers."

Jace didn't have a response to that, recalling the high pitched scream she'd let out a few days ago when she had the misfortune of going in the shower after him, and not taking the time to adjust properly to the water temperature. He watched her slip into her underwear with that secret way girls seem to have, that allowed them to be able to dress with an audience without having to be completely naked.

He let his eyes linger a moment longer on the curves of her back, appreciating how firm they seemed to be, and knowing that they were indeed. She was vigorously rubbing her hair in a towel when he broke out of his trance and asked her:

"What are your plans for today?"

"Like I said, I mostly want to go to that restaurant I told you about. But we don't have to be there at noon o'clock …" She explained to him, straddling his lap with a luxurious smile.

Jace's hands automatically held her in place, holding her by the curves he liked the most on her with his eyes steady on her face. It was obvious in her green eyes that she was looking to have something lustful and carnal right at that moment; but Jace couldn't. He was bothered by the fact that she didn't open up to him concerning her real intentions today. It wasn't like he had ever been an ass when she told him something about her mother. On the contrary, he listened and never judged, no matter what she said or felt.

"Would you mind if we go somewhere not far from there, afterwards?" He asked, and he saw surprise in her eyes. He couldn't blame her, for all she knew; he couldn't speak a word of Japanese and knew nothing about the country they were in. Which was far from the truth, but he didn't bother pointing that out to her.

She barely thought about it, before smiling again at him and letting him know that she didn't mind. Then, she took his hands in her own, removing them from her being as her verdant green eyes stayed steady on his golden ones, and slowly, she made his fingers brush their way up to her breasts. Jace smirked at her, squeezing a bit where she had just lead his hands to, before leaning in to nibble her earlobe whilst letting her know,

"You know, I'm not really a boob kind of guy." Then he trailed his hands back to their former place and added as he firmly grabbed her buttocks, "I like better what you have here."

Clarissa giggled at those words, hiding her face in the crook of his neck, making Jace smile, the thought occurring to him that he very much liked that sound. Then, he rolled them both to the bed, his desire for the redhead suddenly growing in him, and said, "Let's give you an excuse to take another scorching hot shower…"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

After their morning amusements, Jace and Clarissa went to Ebisu, walking around in the Yebisu Garden Place until Clarissa finally found the restaurant she had been looking for. The first thought that occurred to Jace was that he never thought that Clarissa would willingly go into that particular restaurant during her trip in Japan, when all she ever wanted since she got to the country was to blend in as much as possible.

The restaurant was anything but Japanese, and anything but discreet. It was designed as an old European castle, lost in the middle of Japan and clashing with the places Clarissa had been going to during the past week. The name of the place was Château de Joël Robuchon, and if Jace could tell anything about that fact, was that he was about to be served French food.

He also understood why Clarissa insisted on him wearing his usual outfit for once and why she was so temptingly delicious next to him. The restaurant she was taking them to was nothing like the ones she took them to over the past week. It was fancy, and Jace wouldn't be surprised if a dress code was in order. Still he didn't mind, because it allowed him to appreciate the sight of Clarissa wearing a little black dress that went all the way down to her knees (well just above), with high heels that made her head come just below his chin. Her attire was rather simple, especially knowing that the girl liked to dress up, but it was still eye candy to Jace, and he clearly wouldn't mind if she decided to dress like that every day.

They did not spend that much time in the restaurant, only eating in a rather peaceful silence. Jace wondered why she had chosen this place among all the other restaurants that they'd passed by to get there, though his instincts were telling him that this place was connected to her mother in some way. He pondered on the fact that maybe this was the place Valentine took his late wife to, but never asked Clarissa about it.

Actually, the more their time at the restaurant passed, the more he wondered if what he had planned was such a good idea. After all, Clarissa didn't really open up to him when it came to her mother, and maybe this was a part of her life that she would rather keep to herself, or at least not share with him.

When they left the restaurant, Jace was feeling anything but confident towards his plans; and he was thinking of a way to abort it, when she asked him where he wanted to go. It wasn't much the question that gave Jace the strength to go on, but her smile. There was something about it that made him feel … lighter.

So Jace made them walk through Ebisu, all the way until they changed districts and went back into Shibuya, asking several times if she could handle the walk with her high heels. She dismissed him, saying that he had seen nothing of what she could walk in heels. Still, she seemed surprised that Jace knew exactly where he was going, and that he was not lost without her being his 'tour guide'.

 ***** They walked for a long moment, until Jace stopped in front of the International School of the Sacred Hearts. He felt Clarissa look at him questioningly, but he did not say a word, and simply pressed his hand on her smaller back as they walked into the school. At the end of the corridor was the honorary hall, and Clarissa abruptly froze when she caught glimpse of a picture. *****

 *** So, I know that it is impossible nowadays to walk into a school as if nothing to go look at some picture. But guess what? This is a work of fiction, and I didn't want to go through the hassle of having Jace ask for permissions and all. Let's just roll with it, and since this passage takes place during the Japanese school break, it is perfect. Just close the eyes of your reasoning voice, and if that voice can't see anything, it can complain about anything. Haha ***

Jace took a step back to give Clarissa the space she probably needed, and he watched the redhead walk to the picture of her mother, her eyes mesmerized by the photo. She raised her hand to the frame, her finger following the legend beneath the picture before she looked back at the portrait of her mother, whispering mostly to herself,

" _She was so beautiful_."

At those words, Jace took a look at the picture, and saw a young Jocelyn Fairchild. She was probably younger than her daughter was now, since this picture had been taken when she was in high school. But … Jace did not agree with Clarissa. He thought that Jocelyn was simply pretty. He wouldn't have used the word beautiful to describe her. Sure, she was far from ugly, and she was more than pretty, but Jace thought that Clarissa was more beautiful.

He compared the two redheads, and had to admit that, at first glance, one would think that they were twins. But when he paid attention at the picture, he noticed the difference that made him think that Clarissa was more of a beauty compared to her mother. Jocelyn's nose was longer than her daughter's, and failed to have the faint freckles that Jace loved to count in the morning. Clarissa's face had more the shape of a heart, whereas Jocelyn's was more rounded. And while Jocelyn had thin lines for lips, Clarissa's were pulpous and red and begging to be kissed at any given moment. But what Jace thought was the most striking difference was their eyes.

Up until this day, he had never found a feature of Valentine in the redhead. They were polar opposite. But now, he could say without a doubt that, even though Clarissa had inherited her mother's green eyes, the shape of her eyes belonged to Valentine. The way they were slightly shaped like an almond, or even the distance between their eyes and their nose, it was Valentine all over Clarissa's face. And even knowing that she shared her eyes with her father, Jace's favourite feature on Clarissa still remained her beautiful eyes. They were actually part of the reason why he thought that she was more beautiful than her mother.

Of course, Jace kept those thoughts to himself, not wanting to upset the redhead by giving his personal opinion on something he had no business of judging in the first place. But his concerns quickly went in another direction when Clarissa burst in tears, bringing her hands up to hide her face in them.

" _Shit_!" Jace exclaimed, suddenly feeling useless and uncomfortable. "I didn't bring you here to make you cry. I don't know … I just thought that you'd —"

"I do. It was a lovely thought, Jace."

Still that didn't stop her from crying, and after a few seconds of watching her silently sob, Jace took the redhead in his arms, letting her cry on his chest. For a long moment, they remained like that, until it seemed that Clarissa had no more tears to shed; and when she was reigning over her emotions again, she weakly smiled at Jace,

"Thank you. Do you mind if we leave now?"

"Sure."

He watched her glance one more time at her mother's portrait, and his instincts made him ask, "Do you want a picture with her?"

Clarissa blinked several times, as if she was processing the idea in her brain before she smiled brightly at Jace and gave him her phone before standing against the wall next to the picture. Jace snapped several pictures and handed back to Clarissa her device as they walked out of the building.

Once they were back on the main street, Jace hailed the first cab he saw and told the driver to go back to the hotel. He was feeling bad for depressing Clarissa when he had only meant to give her something from her past, but he still saw the surprise in her eyes when he spoke to the driver.

During the whole duration of their trip, Jace had let Clarissa do all the talking when they were addressing a Japanese person, because she was far better than him in that language. He knew a few bribes of Japanese, mostly related to his line of business, so he didn't mind that the redhead took the lead during the trip. Especially because of one key element: though he could somewhat speak Japanese, he could not read it for the life of him.

As the cab was driving the short way between their location and their hotel, Clarissa slipped her hand in Jace's, making him turn his head and look at her. "How did you know it was her birthday?"

"I just put two and two together. You know, I listen when you talk," He half lied. He did listen to everything she would tell him, even when she would marvel at the good grades the youngest Lightwood would get in school, or when she would rant because she didn't get to buy the pair of shoes she wanted. But the truth that he slightly altered was that it was Valentine who gave him that crucial information concerning the importance of the day. Though, Jace doubted Valentine would approve of Jace being so close to his daughter right now.

Clarissa smiled playfully as she pointed out to him, "You'd be the first guy in history who's not gay and who listens when a girl talks."

Jace shook his head as they left the cab, but Clarissa pulled his hand when she started walking to the hotel, and so they walked around the busy streets. For a moment, they remained silent, simply strolling, Clarissa's hand never having let go of Jace's; and after a while, she started opening up to him:

"You know, I always felt like … I was missing a part of her. My Mom. Because Dad never wants to talk about her. He doesn't have any pictures of her at home, he never mentions her, and he never spends the day with me on her death anniversary. And … well I don't feel like asking my grandparents about her. I don't want to be insensitive to them. I mean …"

"It's hard to bury a child, I get it," Jace finished for her, and she nodded.

"So I only had Jon and Hodge to tell me about her. When I started forgetting her, I panicked, and Jon always told me that I simply needed to look in the mirror to remember her. I get what he meant, now. And Hodge … he was the one who told me the most about her.

He never told me how they met, but he told me that when my Dad saw my Mom, it was love at first sight. That she was a very loving and compassionate person, that she was very selfless. She was into many charities, helping every cause that could be helped.

After high school, she didn't go to college, she experienced life. She travelled the world on her own, doing small jobs all over the world, and helping the best she could. She used to be a waitress, a stewardess; she worked in a circus and in libraries. She helped build wells in Africa, and she fought in Asia to stop child slavery. She wanted to make the world a better place, and … I wish I were more like her, instead of being the spoiled brat of a rich and powerful man."

"You know, it is your choice to make your life your own. You just need to adjust with what life has given you. If you want to make the world a better place, do it, and don't compare yourself to how your mother did it. Instead, think of how you can do it better."

They had stopped walking; sitting on a little bench in a park, and Clarissa looked up at Jace, processing what he'd just told her. She seemed to think about it for a moment before she smiled, and asked him:

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What about your parents? I bet your parents are really tall, just like you. And I'm sure that you were a hassle as a kid. But I'm sure that your moth—"

"I don't know any of that, Clarissa. My parents died a long time ago," He eluded, not eager to speak about his parents. It wasn't much of a lie to him, because they were dead in his heart. He knew that if he had the misfortune of running into one of them, it would be as if they were any other given person. But he didn't feel like sharing that with Clarissa at the moment.

She didn't retort anything, and Jace was grateful about that for he didn't want her pity, or the useless words of sympathy people usually had for him. He also appreciated the fact that she didn't try to push further into their conversation, and just let it go. Instead, she got up and walked straight to the power line in front of them on which there was a poster.

"Well, tonight we're going to a parade," She brightly smiled, her tone clearly indicating to Jace that she was not giving him any choice on the matter. But it wasn't her tone that made Jace give in, it was the face she had. That particular face she made that made Jace feel like he could go to jail because of that face, because he couldn't see himself refusing her anything when she was making _that_ face.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Jace woke up that morning, a sense of loss rushed through him. It was the last day of their trip in Japan, and Jace had this nagging feeling growing in his stomach. He was not going to lie to himself and pretend that he didn't know what it was about, he knew very well that a part of him wished that he and Clarissa didn't have to leave Japan yet, and go back to reality. Especially when he knew that the reality he would have to go back to wouldn't have a Clarissa to share his bed with.

With a small heave, Jace rolled onto his side to admire Clarissa's face, brushing her hair away from her soft cheek. This was probably the thing he was going to miss the most, waking up with her by his side. He loved those few minutes he got to look at her peacefully sleeping in his arms.

As he was gently tracing lines on her face, Jace recalled how Clarissa chickened out the day before when he took her to a tattoo parlor. During the whole past two weeks, she had been beaming at the idea of getting tattooed, and when the time came, she told Jace that she wasn't feeling up to it after all, that she will do it some other time. To which Jace said nothing, though he was genuinely amused by her.

Actually, Jace had to admit to himself that over the past two weeks, he had learnt to like Clarissa like he would like any other friend. She was more than a mission, and he wondered what he would miss the most about her. Would it be the sex, or the person she was? He liked how she was so different than him, carefree, acting on her first impulses. He liked when she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling with malice. He liked that she was never afraid to speak her mind, especially when she was having a smart mouth with him.

He was about to kiss her forehead like he did every morning before going to his room to exercise, when he thought better of it, and kissed her neck instead, closing the small gap that there was between them. She stirred a little, but did not awaken, which made Jace sneak his hand on her body, all the way down to her thighs. She moaned when his fingers touched her sweet little nub, and Jace sucked on her neck.

Clarissa shivered under his touch, her eyes still closed as she craned her neck to give Jace better access whilst arching her body, asking for him to touch her more. Jace stilled, caressing her face with his free hand and he demanded, "Open your eyes for me, Clarissa. Or I am going to stop all at once."

She opened her eyes at once before crashing her lips onto his and brought her hands to his hair to weave her fingers into it. Jace loved when she tugged on his hair, especially when they were kissing. With urgency, he slipped two fingers inside of her, grunting in her ear when he felt her so wet. Clarissa moaned even louder when he started rubbing her sweet little spot, saying his name in a delectable whisper as she closed her eyes.

With brusqueness, Jace made her roll so she was on her stomach, and after swiftly rolling a condom on his member, he impaled her from behind. She screamed out in pleasure when he fully filled her, throwing her head back, and Jace wrapped his fingers around her neck, putting a slight pressure there, making the redhead beneath him gasp in delight.

He felt her walls tighten around his member, making him wish that they could have more time so he could play longer with Clarissa. But since they didn't, Jace increased his pace, making Clarissa squeak out, " _God, Jace_! Just right _there_!"

Jace thrusted in her harder and faster, his fingers contracting a bit more around Clarissa's fragile neck, but she seemed to not mind at all. Faster than he anticipated, Jace found his peak, bringing Clarissa with him with each of his last thrusts before letting himself fall next to her, both of their bodies glistening with sweat.

"This was the best morning call I ever had. If you had woken me like that every morning, I wouldn't have minded doing some exercise with you," Clarissa said, still a little out of breath. Jace shook his head, before retrieving himself and kissing her swiftly on the lips as he told her,

"This isn't the kind of exercise I had in mind. And I highly hope it is not the kind of exercise you had with Jordan."

He got up to throw the condom in the bin, and Clarissa sat up, a blissful smile lingering on her lips. Jace put a knee on the bed to caress her face as he let her know, "And for the record, this was the best quickie I ever had."

Clarissa giggled, making Jace wish he could always make her giggle like that, and she took his hand away from her face to keep it in her smaller one. She looked at Jace for a moment, apparently ready to tell him something, but when she said nothing, Jace told her, "I better get to my room to have a shower. I can't decently take the plane smelling of sex. No matter how much I like having the smell of you next to me."

Clarissa shook her head, though Jace could see a slight frown on her forehead. He did not comment on it, simply slipping back into his clothes and leaving the redhead alone to take her own shower as he let her know,

"Yes, I still have no intention of getting scorched by water."

When he was back to his room, Jace did his best to not think of how the knot in his belly grew more and more as he prepared to go back to the US; and just when he was about to hop in his shower, his phone rang, making his insides freeze.

He knew very well who was calling him. Over the past week, Valentine only called once to know how Clarissa handled the birthday of her mother. Jace had texted Valentine a few times to let him know that everything was alright, but Valentine never called again, so why was he calling now?

At the second ring, Jace picked up, "Listening."

"We need to talk, Jace."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So this was a chapter with A LOT OF HINTS, once again. One of them being so important that if you know which one I am talking about, you will get a preview😉. I know it doesn't seem so, but it is so, I promise. I know, I put a cliffhanger this time, but it's a small one ... or is it?**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of the gesture Jace had for Clary?**

 **💚What do you think of what we learned about Jocelyn and all the people implicated with her?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	10. 8 - Okinawa

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, there is a Pinterest board for this story, so go check it. out.**

 **~ Just so you know, this chapter was supposed to be combined with the last one. So ... it was supposed to be a massive chapter! But I cut it in half, and clearly don't regret it.**

 **~ And guess what?! I got myself a beta, so your eyes won't bleed over all my mistakes. Haha. So big thanks to 500 Years of Winter**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry, this chapter is awfully huge. I couldn't cut it. I won't get it this long next time.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8 : Okinawa (6,4K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Okja. So this time, while writing, I watched a movie that I already knew, and that I love. If you haven't already, you should really check this movie out. It is completely worth it, I really liked this movie. **

**.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

"We need to talk, Jace."

For a brief second, Jace froze on himself, his breath catching in his throat at the seriousness behind his boss's tone. Of course Valentine could be calling him for various reasons, but Jace didn't like that he was calling him mere moments before he and Clarissa were supposed to head to the airport.

With suspicion, Jace secured his gun in its holster and checked through his peephole if there was anyone at his doorstep. He didn't doubt that Valentine would send some of his men to pick up his daughter and kill him in the process. But when he saw that the corridor was clear, he relaxed a little, trying to rationalize with himself a little. After all, just because he was planning on coming clear to his boss, that didn't mean that Valentine already knew what was happening between him and Clarissa.

"Can't it wait a few hours until I get back?"

"Not really. Well, it depends on you," Valentine shrewdly said, making Jace even more nervous. For all the years he had worked with the man, Valentine had never eluded the words he wanted to say. He had always been direct, probably because he was a man of power who had learnt to impose his will just by his words and the strength of his voice.

When Jace didn't say a word, waiting for Valentine to continue, the mobster explained: "Clary wants to stay a week more in Japan; she called me yesterday to let me know that she wants to go to Okinawa."

As the words processed in his brain, the first feeling that came to him was confusion. He couldn't understand why the redhead hadn't talked to him about this change of plans in the morning, or even the night before. He never actually stopped her from doing anything, even when he knew that any other man of Valentine would have tried to put a veto on her whereabouts. He simply let her be, simply tagging along, without ever nagging her about it (even when it came down to shopping). So he simply couldn't understand why she felt like she had to go behind his back, and ask her father about this without letting him know about it.

"I won't ask you to stay if you don't want to, Jace. I know this "mission" isn't what you had in mind when I told you that I was sending you to Japan. If you made plans, or if you simply don't want to stay there longer, I would understand, and have you both back as planned," Valentine said when Jace didn't give him an answer.

Jace sat on his bed, a new feeling growing in his stomach that had nothing to do with anxiety or nervousness. He was angry. But the thing was, he couldn't really tell if he was angry at Clarissa for going behind his back and therefore, treating him with as much respect as she would give a rat; or if he was angry at himself for believing that this arrangement they had between them would imply that she would actually give him a little more respect outside the bedroom.

He hung his head low, pinching the bridge of his nose as he realized how pathetic this whole situation was. Just a few moments ago, he was there, looking at the girl and wishing that those two weeks they shared would never end, when all along, she only saw him as a boy toy. This was the only justification he could find as to why she didn't discuss her change of plans with him. His opinion in the matter didn't matter to her.

"Jace?" Valentine pressed on the other end of the phone, bringing the young man back to the reality of the moment. He clenched his jaw, wishing that someone would suddenly barge in on Valentine with an emergency that would require Jace back to US soil. But when nothing of the sort happened, Jace said with his most neutral voice,

"I have no say in the matter."

Valentine sighed from the end of the line, before he specified, "I know that whatever I'll say, you will do as asked. But here, I am not ordering you anything. I am asking for your opinion. If you want to come back, I will let Clary know that Okinawa will have to wait for another time."

"I will go wherever you send me, Valentine. You didn't have to call me for that," Jace argued, his voice still neutral; and something in Valentine's breathing told him that the man was frustrated with this answer.

For a couple of seconds, neither men said a word, before Valentine sighed in what Jace categorized as defeat, and let the blond man know, "I will see you in a week."

Jace hung up, and went straight to his shower. He had always been someone who took quick showers, most because in many of the foster homes he had been to, his foster parents had nagged him about the price of water, and heat, which was why his showers were now always cold. All his life up until his twelfth, he had heard adults blaming him for taking showers that would last more than five minutes, and how he shouldn't use too much hot water and think of other people in the house. And even though he had fled those places more than a decade ago, the habit of a quick and cold shower stuck with him.

But when Jace stepped inside the shower that day, he was so engulfed in his thoughts that he didn't realize how long he'd stayed under the water. He kept on thinking about the fact that this simple little thing that was prolonging her holiday, Clarissa didn't decide to share this information with him. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he _was_ really angry at her. How could she even make the plan, and then pretend as if it was nothing the whole time they spent together afterwards?

It was only when he realized that he was shivering because of the cold, and not anger, that Jace left the shower, his skin all pruned up and white. With haste, he finished packing his bags, doing his best to calm himself and contain his anger. This was something that he was actually very good at, concealing his emotions, but only when people were around. As soon as he was alone, he would be on fire. The only person who actually saw a glimpse of him enraged was Magnus. But then again, Magnus was his best friend, and Jace felt a little fear around him than with other people.

Once he was ready, he headed to the lobby and called a cab while waiting for the redhead. Five minutes later, she came out of the elevator followed by a valet handling all her suitcases, and she smiled brightly at him. But he didn't return back her smile, simply taking his bag and walking straight to the taxi, cursing himself for being so impacted by this woman.

He had no reason to be. Their arrangement was very clear. They had two weeks of fun that they would qualify as a hazy dream when they returned back to the US. There was nothing more to it. He knew that from the beginning, and not even for a second, had he forgotten about it. So he had no reason to feel betrayed by her move. She could do whatever she wanted; it shouldn't have impacted him that she didn't share her plans with him. He actually knew for a fact that it wouldn't have impacted him if the arrangement hadn't been thrown in the mix.

During the ride to the airport, he sat next to the driver, though his eyes did peek on their own through the rearview mirror to look at the redhead. For most of the ride, she looked through the window, a sad expression clouding her face. And no matter how angry he was at her, he didn't like seeing her like that. He liked it better when she smiled, and giggled, and made fun of him.

For the rest of the trip, neither of them said a single word, just like when they came to Japan, though Jace did see that from time to time, Clarissa would glance in his direction. But he never brought up the topic that was upsetting him. He wanted her to acknowledge the fact that she went behind his back, but he also didn't want to show that this little maneuver of hers was affecting him more than it should have.

He closed his eyes once the plane took off, pretending to be asleep, even though all of his senses were on alert during the whole flight. And during the whole duration of the flight, he couldn't tell if he was so aware of his environment because of the mission that had been entrusted to him, or if it was because Clarissa was sitting next to him. But no matter what, he didn't let it show, and kept his features expressionless.

It was only in the cab drive from the airport to a house Valentine had rented by the beach, that Clarissa finally broke the ice between them. Unlike in the first cab ride, Jace had taken his seat next to her, mostly because he didn't want to see her sad face again. She tried to take his hand in hers, but he stopped her from doing so by abruptly putting his hand in his lap.

"Are you angry at me?" She asked in a small voice, but Jace kept his face towards the window, refusing to look in her direction.

"What did I do to make you mad like this?"

"You went behind my back!" He all but barked at her, making the driver worriedly glance at them in the review mirror. Jace locked his jaw, his eyes hard on the girl. She looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm sorry … I … I wanted to tell you this morning, but … "

"But you went behind my back and asked Daddy dearest to break the news for you."

Clarissa didn't retort with her usual wit, nor did she glare at him, she simply looked down, hiding her face and emotions away from Jace, and unknowingly, bothering him more than the fact that she went behind his back,

"I'm sorry. I just … I was afraid you wouldn't want to stay another week, and I didn't want you to say no to my face," She whispered, taking Jace aback. He had never bothered to see it from her point-of-view.

"You thought that I would refuse to stay a week longer with you?" Jace asked in disbelief.

"I don't know, Jace. I never know what you think. You always keep everything to yourself, and … well, it's not easy to read you," She snapped, finally looking back to him. Jace saw a hint of defiance in her green eyes, as if she was daring him to contradict her words.

They stared at one another for a moment, before she shyly reached out for his hand, clearly fearing that he would refuse her that once more. But when he didn't, she squeezed it, and said: "I didn't mean for you to think that I was going behind your back. I'm sorry."

Jace squeezed her hand back. "Just … don't ever do it again. I don't react well to people going behind my back."

Just as they came to an understanding, the cab driver pulled in front of a house nearby the beach, and Jace repressed himself from rolling his eyes. For as long as he had known the man, Valentine seemed to like his space. Whether it was his mansion, or the hotel rooms he would use while on business trips, Valentine always went for spacious places.

And the house he had rented for his daughter was no different. It was a two story house, large enough for a big family, when there would only be Clarissa and Jace. But the redhead didn't seem to mind (though having lived all of her life like this, she was probably used to it), and she went inside the house as if it was her own. Jace followed her, helped by the driver with all of her suitcases.

Once inside, Jace saw that his expectations of the place were founded, it was ridiculously spacious for only two people. He left the cases in the entryway and followed the noises coming from what happened to be the kitchen. There, he found Clarissa reading a paper and drinking a glass of water.

She looked up to him when he cleared his throat, and she smiled brightly at him. He raised an eyebrow, pointing at the paper that was in her hands, questioningly. So she explained:

"Oh. It's only the instructions from the owners of this place: where the fuse box is, where to shut down the water and gas, where the nearest shops are, etc."

"So in the case of a gas leak, I will have to count on you to shut down—"

"You will have to count on yourself. I'm a rich spoiled brat, remember? I barely know where the sink is," She cut him off, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jace didn't renounce on that, though he made a mental note to look at the paper when she was looking the other way, and find all of the important places that were mentioned there while she was sleeping.

"So? We're good? You're no longer mad at me?" She asked, putting down the paper and the glass. Jace shook his head, a small smile growing on his lips despite himself. No matter how angry he had been at her, this was how he liked her best: teasing, joking, and carefree.

"So, if you're no longer mad, why are you all the way over there? I mean, I'm no longer a bad girl that needs to be scolded," She continued, her voice far more alluring now. He didn't say anything, letting her lead the path as she swayed her way over to him; and when she finally reached him, she smiled deviously up at him, putting her hands behind his neck as she said:

"Except, if you think that you should punish me … Then, in that case, I have been a very, _very_ naughty girl."

"Naughty girls don't get sex. They get abstinence."

"Then I'm a good girl," She quickly countered, making Jace laugh at her.

"You just can't make up your mind, can you?"

But still, that didn't stop him from kissing her and taking her all the way to the counter top. She weaved her fingers through his hair, bringing his face ever closer to hers while Jace was lifting her skirt up, in search for her sweet spot. Once he found it, he moved her underwear to the side in an impatient gesture, and massaged her pleasure spot, earning a guttural moan from her.

He kept on fondling her, his mouth quickly making its way to her chest and its wonders, and when he judged that she was wet enough, he reached back to her lips, asking her between two kisses, "Tell me, Clarissa. Have you been good or naughty? Shall I punish you, or reward you?"

"Bad. I've been so, so bad," She panted, moving her hips to get even more friction from Jace's fingers.

Jace smirked, removing his fingers and making the redhead pout. She watched him roll a condom on, a little remark about his member ready to escape her lips, but never doing so. Softly, he reached to cup her face and kiss her, but when he felt her taking him in her hand to take him in, Jace stopped her and made her come down the counter. Then he turned her around, and gently thrusted into her until she was enveloping his entire length.

He let out a grunt of satisfaction, relishing, once again, in the fact that she felt so perfect around him, and that he didn't have to hold back with her. He rammed into her, repeatedly, drawing happy squeaks out of her; and when he felt her inner walls squeeze him tighter and tighter, he smacked her rear, growling between thrusts,

"Come on, Clarissa. Just come for me."

And as his hands connected once again against the skin of her behind, she let out a chaplet of 'yes's and swears. Jace swiftly followed, heaving out a satisfied sigh before he bent a little to kiss the skin of her neck.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The next day, Jace and Clarissa stayed mostly in the house, going out only to shop for a few groceries. At some point, she had wanted to go out to eat, but Jace had surprised her by cooking a brunch for the two of them, which resulted in a lot of mockery from Clarissa's part, saying that without his 'monster-cock', he would be the perfect man. Of course, Jace had a comeback about that, saying that this particularity of his anatomy was exactly what was making him the perfect man.

But during their little grocery shopping, Clarissa saw something that she couldn't stop talking about.

"So? We're going to that karaoke beach, right?"

Jace smirked, not giving her a straight answer just like he had been doing for the past hour ever since they'd gotten back. She pouted, clearly not happy at his lack of involvement in the conversation and she pointed out,

"We _have_ to go, anyway. We _can't_ come to Japan and not even karaoke once!"

"Just like we _can't_ get to Japan and not get tattooed. Let me see that ink again," Jace teased, and Clarissa glared at him.

Jace chuckled at the indignation displayed on her face and took their plates to the sink.

"You just don't want to go because you don't want me to hear how awful of an singer you are," She teased, making Jace chuckle a little bit before he sat back in front of her.

"Or maybe I just like making you work for it. You're adorable when you pout."

"I'm _not_ adorable," She countered, her cheeks slightly reddening, and Jace simply smirked at her, picking some berries from her bowl.

They spent the afternoon watching movies. Well, one movie that lasted far longer than any movie he had ever seen before. Apparently Clarissa was a sucker for old movies, and they ended up watching _Gone with the Wind_. During the four hours of the movie, Jace watched Clarissa more than the movie, trying to understand what she could find interesting in any of the characters on display. Both the girl and the guy were obnoxious to him.

When the time to go to the karaoke came, Clarissa was like a child, which made Jace smile at her enthusiasm. Actually, during their whole two weeks in Tokyo, he never saw her as excited as she was to go karaoke singing. When he asked her about it, she explained that it was because she loved going to karaokes. It was her favorite thing to do with her best friend, that and drinking fruity alcoholic drinks with unpronounceable names.

"But you being boring you, you of course have no idea of what the buzz of the alcohol does to you," She pointed out, looking at the menu songs, before squealing, "They have a Madonna song! I _have_ to sing it."

Jace watched her write down the song that she picked for herself, but he didn't have to wonder for long what was so special about Madonna songs as she explained, "Izzy and I always sing a Madonna song when we go to a karaoke. Because the first song we ever sang together in public was _Like a Virgin_. Of course, our parents had a good laugh about this because we were seven or something, and completely not getting the meaning of the song. We just thought it had a good beat."

"How can you not get the meaning of the word 'virgin'?" Jace mused, earning a glare from Clarissa.

"Did you hear what I just said? We were _seven_! Normal seven years old are pure and innocent at that age. Sorry if that wasn't the case for you."

Jace shook his head, looking at the menu for the drinks, pondering if he should tease Clarissa even more and simply ask for some jasmine tea. He was checking the snacks, when she tore him out of his thoughts and asked,

"You're going to sing, right?"

"I never said that I would sing."

"You said that you were just playing around with me. But you're going to sing?"

And it was right at that moment that Jace understood Valentine like he had never understood him before. A part of him had always wondered why Valentine wasn't stricter with his daughter. Not that the mobster let her do crazy things, but Jace noticed over the years that 'no' was a word that had some difficulties coming out of Valentine's mouth when Clarissa asked him for something. The only time he refused her anything was when he was concerned about her safety.

And now that he was facing a Clarissa that was asking for him to do such a simple little thing, he couldn't find it in himself to refuse her that. He couldn't bear to take away her excitement and happiness of the moment. So he simply shrugged, making her squeal as her eyes scanned the menu she had in her hands.

"How about this song?" She deviously proposed, and Jace simply glanced at the title she was pointing to before raising an eyebrow at her.

"You think I'm not man enough, and that I will cower from the song?"

She beamed at him, before writing down the name of the song she had chosen for him and giving it to the man taking care of the karaoke. Then, they ordered their drinks, Jace remaining soft with his Coke as they enjoyed watching people sing various songs while drinking their beverages.

Jace was actually surprised to see that a couple of people had chosen to sing old French songs, and had he known that there were some in the repertoire, he would have gone to them rather than to the one Clarissa had chosen for him.

When the time came for her turn to sing, she happily jumped her way to the stage, not without asking Jace to record her performance so she could send it to her best friend. Once on stage, she sang _Like a Prayer_ with panache and without a care in the world, shaking her body to the song as if she was performing a concert herself. But as he was recording her antics on her phone, Jace didn't focus on her craziness; he instead focused on her voice and had to admit that the girl could sing. But then again, she probably had private music teachers growing up that taught her how to hit each note properly.

Then, it was Jace's turn, and so he went on stage, leaving Clarissa alone at their table, out of breath. She winked at him, holding her phone to record him as well while a smirk grew on her delicious lips; and Jace decided to simply ignore her. He looked at the screen, a part of him wondering if this would be easier for him if, like Clarissa, he had a few drinks in his system, and alcohol inhibiting him, but then he decided that he didn't care. It was one song, and he knew that he was certainly not going to make a show out of it like she'd just done.

He sang _Man! I Fell Like A Woman_ , his eyes mostly glued to the screen because, though he knew the song, he didn't know the lyrics by heart; and when he got back to his and Clarissa's table, she was bent in half, replaying the video she'd just made of him.

"You have the man shirt, but where is the short skirt, Jace?"

He rolled his eyes at her, taking a swing of his Coke while she kept on laughing at him, playing over and over again the chorus of the song. Then she paused, and put her phone down, her face suddenly serious as she whispered,

"Though if you wear a short skirt, everyone is going to see your monster-cock, and we can't have that, can we?"

"I think you're obsessing over my dick. I'm going to have to put a restraining order against you to protect it."

"Well … if you promise to keep on eating me, despite the ban …" She wiggled her eyebrows at him, and he shook his head, pretending to be interested in the other singers.

They stayed for another couple of hours, Clarissa going back to the stage several times, each time enjoying herself more than the previous time, and each time, bringing a smile to Jace's face, despite the fact that this was against everything he was. Whenever he went out with the guys, or alone, he always made sure to bring as little attention to himself as possible. Mostly because being the centre of attention didn't go with his line of work. But there was something about seeing the redhead being so happy that made him … care less about everything else.

When they made their way home, Clarissa was definitely tipsy, but she wasn't drunk. Jace had seen enough people drunk (including Jordan and Magnus) to know how a drunken person acted like. She made fun of him being so tall compared to her, even though she was wearing heels, she called him a robot for not knowing how to feel or how to have fun, she debated with herself on whether or not broccolis would one day take over the world.

And all the while, Jace silently listened to her, helping her walk straight and keeping to himself that he found drunk Clarissa even more adorable than bargaining Clarissa. They were just on the front porch when it started to rain heavily, and Clarissa spun around under the falling drops, her face facing the sky, giggling with glee while her white dress was getting soaked by the rain.

Without being able to stop himself, Jace interrupted her moment of joy, brought his hand to her face to gently caress her cheek and kissed her lips, being rewarded by the redhead jumping into his arms.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Later that night, Jace was awoken by Clarissa screaming beside him. He jolted awake, looking at the redhead who was still screaming in her sleep. After the first few seconds of stupor, Jace gently shook the girl, hoping that it would wake her, but when it didn't, he did it with a bit more heart, softly calling her name.

"Clarissa. Clarissa. _Clary_!"

Finally she snapped her eyes open and sat right up, taking in her surroundings before lying back on the bed, leaving a dumbfounded Jace staring at her. They had spent thirteen nights together, and this had never happened before. He watched her fall back to sleep as quickly as she sat up, and when he was sure that her breathing was regular, he lay back next to her, making sure to take her in his arms.

For a moment he simply stared at the ceiling, resisting the temptation to check on the time as his thumb mindlessly caressed the girl's bare arm. They hadn't had sex when they came back to the house, because no matter how pushy Clarissa had been, Jace didn't like the idea of having sex with someone who had more than a couple of drinks. It was a rule that he had imposed on himself, if _he_ was sober, he was going to make sure that the girl he would bring home would be sober enough as well.

So when they came back, Jace had to bargain with Clarissa to drop the idea of 'getting some of that monster-cock' with them simply going to bed and seeing where the morning would take them. Not that he felt like he was losing anything in that bargain.

Slowly, he started drifting to sleep, when Clarissa stirred a little next to him, and moved so her head would rest on his torso. Jace didn't think much about that, until she mumbled,

"I don't want to go back, Jace. I'm good here, with you."

Jace froze, waiting for her to say something else, but when she didn't, he called her name a couple of times before coming to the conclusion that she was sleep talking. But those few words that she had uttered kept him awake for the rest of the night, because, if he was honest with himself, a part of what she said could also apply to him.

He did want to go back, because no matter what, he liked his job. Even if he had killed people, even if he had threatened people, he still liked his job. Or more, he liked working for Valentine. But … he was also good with Clarissa. Having her in his arms at night was something that he had come to like very much, and knew he was going to miss that when they got back to the US.

And then came the question of will he have a future? He was planning on telling Valentine, because he never kept anything from his boss, and felt that this was the one thing he _really_ shouldn't keep secret from the mobster. He didn't really know how he would tell Valentine without being too explicit about his actions (or even the feelings he was doing his best to deny), but he knew he would come clear, but would Valentine let him live?

Over the past three years, Jace had seen how Valentine handled the few boyfriends Clarissa had brought home to him. He saw how Valentine always made sure that Clarissa would never suspect he was the reason her suitors broke up with her a month after meeting him. So as far as he knew, Valentine never hurt any guy that Clarissa was seeing. But Jace was more than any guy, and he did more than see Clarissa. He fornicated with her, and by doing so, he betrayed the trust Valentine had in him. And Jace knew firsthand what Valentine did to the people who betrayed his trust.

When morning light peeked through the curtains, Jace got out of the bed, making sure that Clarissa was properly covered before he went to do what became his usual exercise while in Japan. Then, he started cooking breakfast, a part of him liking that Valentine took a rental rather than a hotel. He liked to cook, and if the day before was any indication, he liked that Clarissa liked his cooking.

"Do you really think that I can eat that much pancake?" Clarissa's voice echoed behind him, full of sleep and astonishment. Jace turned, smiling at the redhead as he pointed out,

"These aren't pancakes. They're crêpes. They're much thinner and much tastier."

Clarissa rolled her eyes, sitting at the table after having poured herself a glass of water, and they ate in silence for a little while, Jace seeing from the corner of his eye that she was enjoying his food, even if she thought it was too much. He waited a little to see if she would bring up her nightmare on her own, but when she didn't, he simply asked,

"So? You want to talk about last night?"

She smirked at him, biting her lower lip as she reminded him of something else entirely, "What? You won't even let me digest first? You should have brought it up before I started digging into those delicious pan— _crêpes_."

"That's not what I meant. You woke up screaming last night.

This had the merit to stop her jokes and make her frown. He was about to insist, when a sad look of nostalgia clouded her face and she said in a very evasive tone, "I used to have night terrors when I was little. The rain probably triggered them to return."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The week that they spent at Okinawa was far different than the weeks they spent in Tokyo. For starters, Clarissa didn't ask even once to go shopping, which was a real relief to Jace. Not that he would have argued with her if she had decided on doing so, but he could really appreciate the fact of not being trapped following a girl from boutique to boutique and waiting for her in front of the changing room like a creeper.

They actually spent most of their time either at the beach, or at the house, but mostly together. Jace taught Clarissa how to cook French toasts, as well as his favorite dish, _Chana Masala_. She made him watch several other old and long movies, though they weren't as terrible as he thought. When Clarissa asked for his opinion of _Gone with the Wind_ , she told him to not view the movie as a romance, but as it was, a life story of a woman who braved a world of man and war to survive and perpetuate her family name. Clarissa also used the opportunity to reveal that there was a piano in the house so she could teach Jace a few easy and simple children's songs, though she was surprised to learn that Jace could play guitar.

The few times they weren't together were when Clarissa was on the phone with either her father, or Izzy, or when Jace worked out (making Clarissa once again make fun of him for not relaxing fully during his holidays). Jace texted Valentine a couple of times to know how things were going back in the US, just like he had when he was in Tokyo.

And just like that, their week in Okinawa flew by, without Jace even realizing it.

It was only when he'd packed his bag that something out of this week struck him as odd. He was checking his toiletry bag, and realised that the box of condoms had been untouched during the whole week they had spent on this island. They hadn't had sex even once, after their time in the kitchen. And, actually, neither of them had even asked for it. They joked about it, with Clarissa endlessly teasing him about his 'monster-cock', but they never actually had sex.

But he didn't get to linger on that realization for long as Clarissa pressed him to hurry, or she wouldn't have time to wander off in the duty free area. Jace half smiled to himself, seeing the crazy shopper making an apparition, and he finished packing before she was even dressed, making sure to tease her about it when they got in the cab.

The flight was as uneventful as usual, but when the captain told them that they would soon arrive in New York JFK, Clarissa sat up straight and turned her head to Jace.

"Since we're still not on American soil, I just want to remind you about the deal, Jace. _What happens in Japan, stays in Japan_."

"I know."

"I mean it! I don't want you running to my Dad and telling him all about our time there."

"You know that I am going to talk to him, Clarissa."

" _No_! What happened was fun while it lasted, but now that it's over, there is no point of you telling him, especially since it's something that has no meaning now that we are back."

Jace didn't retort anything to that, though all he could think about was that the past three weeks meant something to him. No matter what, even if he knew it was just for those three weeks and that they will never get to go back to them, they still meant something to him.

"Please Jace. Just do that one simple thing for me," She pleaded as the captain was telling them that they'd landed safely, and Jace unbuckled his seatbelt as he promised her,

"I won't say a word."

They got off the plane in silence, falling back into the people they were when they boarded, heading to Japan, and Jace felt his heart fall deeper in his stomach when he saw at the checkout point, Valentine and Magnus waiting for them. When Clarissa saw them as well, she happily waved at them before rushing to her father and hugging him in a loving embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming to pick me up?"

Valentine didn't say anything, his brown eyes solely on Jace, making his daughter grimace. "I just got back, and you're going away?"

This seemed to break Valentine out of his stare, and he looked at his daughter with love and adoration, kissing her forehead as he told her,

"No, sweetheart, I will see you in the morning for breakfast, and you will tell me all about your trip. But for now, I need you to go home with Magnus. Evan is waiting for you in the parking lot."

"You're not coming?"

Valentine looked back towards Jace, as he explained, "Not right now. I have some business to attend to with Jace."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So this was a chapter with a lot of ... dare I say it? Fluff! Yeah, you read write, I can write cute stuff from time to time!**

 **~ For the tiny hint I mentioned, the one person who pointed it out is the one person I couldn't answer to ... But keep it in mind.**

 **~ Also, in case you didn't noticed/know, I put my other stories on hold, because I want to focus on this one and my other novel (that you can read on FICTIONPRESS, so go** **check it out and leave me a small review, that would make my day). But don't worry, I will get back on them soon enough. I just need to clean the mess of my life right now. Then, I will get back with daily updates and multiple updates.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of Clary actually? I never asked you guys! What do you think of her?**

 **💚What do you think of Jace and his thoughts of** **Clary? And please keep in mind that last conversation they had!**

 **💚 What do you think Valentine wants with Jace? Is this how Jace will end?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	11. 9 - Revelations & Realisations

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, there is a Pinterest board for this story, so go check it. out.**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ And guess what?! I got myself a beta, so your eyes won't bleed over all my mistakes. Haha. So big thanks to 500 Years of Winter. You also have her to thank for the title of this chapter, because I had no idea of what to call this rather long chapter. **

**~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry, this chapter is awfully huge. I couldn't cut it. I won't get it this long next time.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9 : Revelations & Realisations (7,7K)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Game of Thrones. Okay ... So every year, around that period, I start a GoT marathon to be all caught up when the new season comes. But this year, as you all know, there ****isn't going to be a season. Still, I watch my little marathon, because old habits die hard, apparently.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace silently followed his boss to the parking lot, where Valentine parted with his daughter, not without kissing her forehead once again, and promising her to see her over breakfast. Clarissa meaningfully glanced at Jace before she entered the car, clearly hoping that he would do good by his promise.

Then, Valentine and Jace got in their own limousine as Clarissa was driven away. The two men hopped into the back of the black car, Jace briefly saluting Raphael who sat in the driver's seat. The Latino man winked at Jace, about to ask him how he was doing when Valentine cut him off,

"To the Alicante. And roll up the partition."

Raphael did as told, and Jace did not utter a word as the car made its way out of the parking lot. The fact that Valentine had just mentioned the largest and most luxurious hotel he owned, Jace knew that there really was business on the way. After all, Jace knew that his boss was clever enough to not cause a scene in one of the most famous places he owned.

For a moment, neither of the men said a thing, Jace simply waiting for Valentine to fill him in on what was expected of him, and Valentine sending some emails via his phone. When he was finished, he looked through his window before asking,

"How was Japan? I hope Clary didn't give you too much trouble."

"Everything went smoothly. It wasn't as … unpleasant as I had thought it would be," Jace guaranteed, his voice reassuring and neutral as usual.

Valentine slightly turned his head to look at him, an eyebrow raised up as he pointed out, "Nobody likes looking after Clary. Not even Magnus. She always makes fusses."

Jace couldn't help the smirk that grew on his lips as he agreed with the older man, "Yeah. I noticed how … stubborn she can get. But I had done more unpleasant jobs than looking after your daughter, Valentine."

"Stubborn … That's a nice way to put it. But then again, I guess that you had to bend a little in front of her _stubbornness_ ," Valentine said, a mocking smile spreading across his face and making Jace frown out of incomprehension.

He knew that more than once, Valentine had told him that his daughter was pigheaded, unreasonable, and borderline unmanageable at times; which was why he'd laughed at the euphemism Jace used. But that did not explain why he was making fun of Jace at that moment. Of course, that was until Valentine showed Jace a picture on his phone that made the young man miss a breath.

It was a picture that Clarissa had begged him to take with her when they went to visit the Imperial Palace, the two of them dressed in kimonos. She was smiling, making peace signs with her fingers; her hair done in traditional Japanese fashion, and behind her stood Jace, all but brooding at the fact that he had to take a picture.

"If I had known that Clary was the means to making you loosen up a bit, I would have put you on her back sooner."

Jace glared at the picture, wondering why Clarissa would send this picture to her father when she was so adamant of not telling him anything about what had happened during the past few weeks, but he did not linger on that. Instead, he looked away from the phone, and naturally said,

"Like I said, she can be very stubborn."

Valentine laughed a little more, but when Raphael took a turn getting them closer to the hotel, seriousness reclaimed his features. "Do you remember Malachi?"

Jace nodded, recalling that he was a politician that Valentine helped raise into power more than a decade ago. It was before his time, but that did not mean that Jace didn't know all that needed to be known about the man. He knew that Valentine paid for all his campaigns, paid to give him the best advisors, and that he was now running to be Mayor of New York.

"Well, it seems that Malachi forgot some rules about being under my protection. I want you to remind him of them."

Jace raised an eyebrow at his boss, knowing exactly what was expected of him; but waiting to have more information on the matter before saying anything. He knew it wasn't a matter of money, because Valentine made profits from having the man in the position of power he was in.

"Did he not pay—"

"All the money I was supposed to get from that man has already been given years ago. It's not about the money. It's about his morals."

They soon reached Alicante and when they parked upfront, Jace looked up to the top of the hotel, a sarcastic smirk on his lips. Malachi was known in the city for being a good politician that helped the poor and made sure to get rid of the scum. But he was also famous for his infidelities. He had been spotted several times with secretaries and advisors, his wife being none of them as she was waiting for him at home with their toddler.

"You want me to go upstairs and preach to the man against adultery. No offence Valentine, but I am not a priest."

Valentine raised an eyebrow at him, as if he was seeing Jace in a new light. "Do you condone adultery?"

" _Me_? I thought you knew me better than that. Of course not. But that is my personal opinion, regarding my personal life. And you're the one who always tells me not to mix personal matters with professional matters."

"I did, didn't I," Valentine said with a small nod. "But it isn't about the cheating. If it was, I would have never funded him in the first place. It's about his choice of 'lovers'. He's hired an escort that should arrive to his room within the next half hour. I want you to go upstairs and remind him that we do not tolerate sex-trafficking in Idris."

Idris was a mob that was very powerful and very well built, and Jace always admired that about Valentine. How he made it come from nothing. And what he admired the most about the man was how he stood by the principals he'd began with all along. He was not going to pretend to be someone he was not. He was a kingpin, and therefore, not above killing those who betrayed him, torturing someone who owed him money, selling drugs to the rich and almighty, or even stealing precious items to sell back to the most offering.

But there were two things he never did. He never touched children. And he never got involved with sex-trafficking. Even though it was an easy way to make money, Valentine had always been explicitly clear when it came to sex-trafficking. He had not hesitated on killing one of his own men when they'd hired a prostitute to prove his point.

It wasn't the first time Valentine had Jace intervene in a case like this. Usually, like that night, Valentine always waited for the girl to arrive, so she would have her money, because pimps could get violent when they lost money. And every time he had to take care of that sort of business, Valentine always told Jace to leave the girl a number to call if they wanted out. Over the years, only a couple of girls had called, and Valentine had made sure to get them out of the system, paying for their school and their tuitions.

Jace had always wondered what made him so adamant to that particular cause, but he never asked. Mostly because he felt that it was related to Valentine's personal life, and he didn't want to pry into his boss's privacy.

"How long have you known?"

"Raphael confirmed it this morning."

"Are you sure she's a hooker and not just some … _friend_?"

"Why do you automatically assume the hooker is a she?"

Jace frowned, not sure where the question was coming from. In his mind, it was pretty clear that sex-trafficking was applied to girls.

"Because we're talking about hookers."

"And there are no frustrated homosexuals in this world? Or middle-aged women looking for a way to pass through their midlife crises? Don't be so narrow-minded and think that just because people usually pay girls for sex, it applies to all such cases."

"So am I going to find a boy upstairs?"

"No. A girl. Probably blonde, because even though his wife is a brunette, he always goes for blondes. I just want you to stop being so … obtuse of what you think life is. Life is not black or white. There is grey all over this world."

Jace nodded, before getting out of the car. Then, he watched Raphael drive away, grimacing as he realized that he would have to cab it home, or take the tube. He would probably ride a cab though, because he didn't like taking the tube. As he was thinking of how he would get home, Jace rode the elevator up to the suite number Valentine had given him, and it occurred to him then that Malachi was clearly not a man who had his affairs in a discreet manner. He couldn't even give the little thing that was discretion to his wife.

When he was at the door in question, Jace opened it with a card key that he always had in his wallet that could open any door to the rooms in that hotel, and he walked in without a care in the world.

He found Malachi laying lazily in his bed, his bathrobe covering his pale body while his grey eyes opened wide upon seeing Jace. " _Who are you_? What are you doing here?!"

Jace smirked at the man, pulling back the hotel's desk chair and sitting on it, waiting for the hooker to knock at the door. His gazed long at the man in front of him, who had the decency to properly close his robe as he mumbled between his teeth, "I'm calling security. This is unacceptable. Do you know who I am?"

"Do you know who I come from?" Jace countered in a cool demeanor that made Malachi freez. He slowly turned, his eyes narrowing, before uttering,

"You must be the muscle everyone talks about. The one who throws away the dirty laundry while Valentine looks squeaky clean, like the perfect business man he always appears to be."

"I must be that muscle. Which means, you know why I am here?"

Malachi looked at Jace straight in the eye, clearly panicked by Jace's tone and presence. After all, Jace always stayed in the shadows, but like Malachi had just pointed out, he made himself quite a reputation in Idris and amongst the people affiliated to the mob. And usually, people who saw him with Valentine by his side, were people who were about to be in deep trouble. Or about to die.

"Whatever Valentine thinks I did, I didn't do it. He should know better. I'm not even in office, yet. Why would I screw up now?"

As if to prove him wrong, there was a slight knock on the door, making Jace's smirk grow even wider. He got up to open the door to the girl. She was probably in her late teens, early twenties maybe. Her hair was beach blond and her eyes were an icy blue. She was wearing the shortest red dress that had ever been created, with black heels that complimented the curves of her behind.

Jace gently let her in, following her back into the room. Malachi looked from the girl to Jace, his eyes revealing the panic that was inside him, but his body and face being void of emotions. This was probably why he was a rather good politician. Except for his eyes, no one could tell what he was thinking.

The girl on the other hand, didn't seem happy to be there, and even less with two men instead of one. "What is your name?"

"Kaelie."

Jace nodded, before looking at Malachi. "Well, don't be rude. Give your guest what she came for."

" _What_?!"

"You heard me. Give her the money so she can have her night off," Jace said more explicitly, everything in his tone indicating that he was not playing around. Kaelie looked panicked as she said,

"Don't send me back! I'll do whatever you want, but don't send me back, or she will have my head cut off!"

"We're giving you the night off, Kaelie. What you do with your night is for you only to know. And like I just said, you will have your money that my good friend here will provide," Jace reassured her.

Malachi glared at Jace, trying to withhold his position, but all it took from the blonde man was to reposition himself in his chair to make the politician get up and reach for his purse. "And don't forget the tips. We were two, after all," Jace taunted.

Then, when Kaelie had the money in hand, Jace walked her back to the door, realizing as he did so that he did not have the card he usually gave girls in this situation. On the card was a number to call, and a place to go to if they wanted out; but since he took this job just right out of the airport, he came rather unprepared.

"Do you have your phone with you?" He asked her, and she nodded giving it to him, too happy to go without having to lay on the bed first.

Jace put his number in her phone, and told her, "In case you want out, call me. I will help. Don't hesitate, even if it's after several months."

Then she left, leaving Jace alone with the politician. The two men stared at one another for a few seconds, before Jace made his way once again into the room to put the chair back into its rightful place as he told the man behind him, "There won't be a next time, because I know you are a clever man. I know you understood your lesson. If I so much as hear you touched your wallet while thinking of a woman, you better start running. Because I might throw away dirty laundry, but I don't do it quick and nicely."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace got home riding a cab, checking through his texts and emails. He had been back for barely a couple of hours when his phone had started to buzz in a frenzy, and now that he came to think of it, he was sure that Valentine ordered his men to not contact Jace while he was abroad since he didn't receive any news from anyone during his three weeks in Japan.

He was in the back of a cab, when his screen lit up with Jordan's face. Jace grimaced, sure that his friend was calling to propose a night out to celebrate his comeback; and sent him a quick text before getting out of the yellow car.

 **Completely washed out. But we will definitely go out next week. Let me crash first. J**

Once in the lobby of his building, Jace went through his mails, standing by his mailbox as he did so; and he rose his head when he saw someone coming out of the elevator.

Madame Dorothea smiled at him, making her way into the lobby as Jace closed his mailbox. She was his neighbor, living on the second floor and working at night. He actually tried to know what she was doing to work with such an unusual schedule, but Madame Dorothea was someone who knew how to keep her secrets.

"It's been a while, Jace. For a moment, I thought you moved out without telling me goodbye."

"I'd never do that, Madame Dorothea. You know that if I were ever to leave here, you'd be the first one I'd ask to come with me."

She shook her head at his flirt, smiling nonetheless. The thing about Madame Dorothea was that Jace always thought she was hot. Too old for him, definitely, (she could easily pass for his mother) but hot nonetheless. She was from Belgium, but with African ascendants, which made her skin have a lovely shade of chocolate. Her cheekbones were high, her face angular and her lips plump.

But despite all of her features, it was her confidence that made her stand out. She had some sort of essence emanating from her, that and the fact that she clearly didn't look her age. Jace always thought that she could be his mother, but one day, he learnt that she was much older than that, and that she could actually be his grandmother. The day he learned of her true age, the saying 'black don't crack' had never seemed more true to him.

Still, he had this little flirting game with her. The two of them knew that it was just a simple joke that they shared, that it would never go further, but it was their thing whenever they would occasionally run into each other in the lobby. She started it, and he followed, making the little flirting a regular thing that would occur.

"But will I? What can a young man like you offer that I haven't already seen?"

"If only you knew, you'd never leave my apartment."

Madame Dorothea laughed, shaking her head slightly before gently tapping Jace's chest and walking out of the lobby. Jace smiled and walked to the elevator, feeling too lazy to take the stairs all the way up like he usually did.

Once in front of his door, he put his key into the keyhole but stopped himself from opening the door when he realized that the door wasn't locked. He was certain that he'd locked it before leaving to Japan, and no one had a double of his key, except for Magnus. But Jace knew his best friend, and he knew that Magnus would have left him one night of pure rest after coming back from a long mission.

So instead, Jace went back to the elevator, leaving his mail by the door, and went to the roof. He was living on the top floor, giving him a wonderful view of the city, but also giving him better access to the roof than anyone else in the building. With a little agility and a lot of nerve, he could access the roof from his condo, without having to use the stairs, or the elevator. Jace never tried the other way around, because he always thought climbing up was easier than climbing down, so tonight would be a first.

He glanced down, hoping to not fall because it would be a pretty nasty fall. He saw that the lights were on in the first floor, so he carefully climbed down to his floor and pick locked the French window of his bedroom. Then, once inside his apartment, he removed his shoes, secured his gun in his hand and silently went downstairs, only to find Valentine's back facing him while the man read a paper.

"You're too suspicious for your own good, Jace. One day, that will get you killed."

"What are you doing here?"

"Brought you some food. I figured you would appreciate the thought," Valentine nonchalantly said, pointing to a bag of takeaway.

Jace walked to the kitchen counter where the food was, which was still rather warm, and his stomach growled happily when he realized it was Indian food. Jace took the bag and went to sit in a chair next to his boss, a spoon in hand as he asked, "Is it —"

"Yes, it's from Parvati's. She's asking about you, complaining that you're ruining her business for not coming by in almost a month."

Jace smiled, imagining the Indian woman scolding Valentine about Jace's absence. He actually went to her restaurant once a week. Indian food was his favorite kind of food. Probably because it was the first decent meal he'd had after running away. Back then, he was just a boy who had had a very bad day, and didn't manage to steal any food, or any money. He was questioning himself about stooping so low as to go through the garbage of a restaurant, when his stomach convinced him that there was nothing low about it when avoiding starvation was the end result.

Parvati was taking out the trash, when she caught him looking through the bags. She didn't scold him, or chastise him. She simply took his hand (revealing that she could be quite strong), and took him to the kitchen of her restaurant where she served him a more than generous portion of food. She offered him shelter for the night as well, and Jace never forgot how this woman who knew nothing about him helped him during a cold night of winter.

He went back to her place weekly as soon as he started making money (even before Valentine), because he loved her food. And several times, he took Valentine to the place, which was rather interesting the first time around. Parvati's place looked nothing as good as her food was. It was a really small place, that didn't even look like a restaurant from the outside. The name of the restaurant was written in Hindi above it, and yet, still, the place was always packed. From opening to closing, no matter the day, there were always people.

Jace took a spoonful of rice with daahl on it, humming in delight when the flavors hit his taste buds. Then, he questioned Valentine about his presence, though he never looked away from his food, "So, apart from feeding me, why are you here?"

"How did it go?"

"As usual."

"He didn't argue or try to negotiate?"

"Nope. He was rather … unsettled to have to deal with 'the muscle'."

Valentine chuckled, and Jace kept his attention on his food, taking a naan out of the bag, before he let Valentine know, "If you want my opinion, you should stop helping him, and look for a replacement."

"A replacement?"

"Everyone knows about your views on the sex-trade, whether they are from the underground, or they're those men in shiny suits who only think of you as a business man. _Everyone_. And yet, the guy whose campaigns you funded, whose career you built still thought he could get away with it. Either he doesn't respect you or he thinks he's untouchable. Either way, you should get rid of someone who doesn't follow that simple line of conduct. Especially someone who's so well known and not just some random guy who owes you money. You should do it because it's your code, but also because if you don't, other people will see it as an opening to do as they see fit."

Valentine remained thoughtful for a moment, letting Jace finish his meal in quiet. He wasn't afraid that his boss thought that he crossed the line, because over the years, Valentine had asked for Jace's opinion more and more often, and Jace always spoke his mind when asked.

When Jace finally put his spoon down, and took a sip of his mango lassi, Valentine slowly said, "I can't get rid of him that easily. It's easy to replace a gunman, it's easy to replace a drug seller, but it's not easy to replace a politician. Especially one that's running to be mayor. It takes time."

"So does building a reputation. I didn't touch him because he is a public figure. He got away with a threat and losing some money without getting some. You're known to be ruthless, _especially_ on that matter. If word gets out that you just scolded Malachi, it won't take much time for your reputation to crumble."

"What do you suggest?"

"Cut him loose. You're no longer part of his life, and he will be in debt to you. Find yourself a new horse to bid on. One faithful, so we know he won't go to hookers. One clean enough for the public, but dirty enough to mingle with you."

"That kind of person doesn't exist, Jace. You're living in Utopia."

"Then create him. Pluck a guy out from some fancy school, and forge him as you want him to be. Pay off his college debt, so he will feel in debt to you then. Or pick a girl even. Just get rid of Malachi."

Once again, Valentine fell into silence, his eyes showing that he was already thinking of all the possibilities he could have, and of how he would get them. Then, he looked at Jace, curiosity in his features. "No one has ever been that straightforward with me. Not even Hodge."

"Well, that means no one ever had your best interests at heart, especially not Hodge," Jace retorted, getting up to do his dishes, but still noticing the way Valentine refrained himself from saying anything. "I mean, they may have had your interest in mind, but if it wasn't serving them right, they wouldn't put you first."

Valentine did not respond, replacing himself properly in the armchair he was occupying as he nonchalantly said, "When you were in Japan, you asked about my late wife."

"I did. I'm sorry, it was out of line."

"It was. Not many dare say her name, even when I'm not around." Jace went back to his boss, sitting in front of him, this time. "But like how it is common knowledge amongst the men, I like you, and I allow things with you that I don't allow with other people."

"Why?"

Jace had never understood why Valentine was so eager to show him the 'behind the scenes', why he trusted him to handle things that he usually handled alone, why he would always make sure Jace was in his entourage, whether it was Idris business, or official business in the Clark tower. He knew that Valentine valued his loyalty, but there were others that were just as loyal for far longer than him, Magnus being the perfect example.

Valentine seemed to think a little about it, as if he was trying to understand why himself, before he explained, "Probably because I see myself in you. I started the Clark Company when I was sixteen, the same age you were when I took you into my ranks. And just like you, I lived a life of … a gutter-rat shall we say, before. The only difference between me and you was that I had people I could count on to help me up. You killed one of them, and the other is living a few floors below you."

"Maryse Lightwood?" Jace asked before immediately regretting it.

Valentine never mentioned any Lightwood to him before that day, Magnus either, and that led Jace to believe that he didn't know about Maryse's and Valentine's common history. Clarissa had told him about the Lightwoods because she was having trouble sleeping and spoke of her friends and family that she was missing, which she would have never done if they hadn't been sleeping together.

The older man rose an intrigued eyebrow at Jace, but didn't comment on it. Instead, he went on, "Her name was Clark at the time. She's the second shareholder of the company. I wouldn't have been able to start the company without her."

Jace noticed the way Valentine clenched his fists, and how his voice grew deeper with … anger as he said those words. He wondered why, but did not ask. He never asked about anything personal when it concerned Valentine.

"Anyway, we were talking about Jocelyn, not the sordid ways it took me to be where I am now. So? What did you learn from your research?"

"Who said I did research?"

"Are you going to pretend that after having my daughter tell you about her mother being from Japan, and not ever knowing anything about her, you didn't try to know a little bit?" Valentine asked, a mocking smile on his lips as he proved to Jace that he knew him very well, and how he would think and act.

"There is nothing really to know. I am sorry to have brought these painful memories when I asked you about it."

"She resents me, you know. Clary. For never talking about her mother. But … I'd rather have her resent me, than have her hate me," Valentine said, his eyes now lost into space. Jace didn't utter a single word, waiting for Valentine to share when he was ready to share.

"You know that I've been married twice. The first time around, it was out of duty. I beat the odds by getting her pregnant. She had been declared sterile by her doctor at a very young age, and I was using protection because I knew she wasn't the most loyal girl. She was a free spirit.

She got pregnant, and got a paternity test before telling me. She wasn't actually that bad of a person. She just asked that I provided for the child because she grew up poor, and she didn't want that for her child. I didn't even think of asking her for an abortion, because I knew it was probably her one and only chance to have a child. I was starting to make _really_ good money, with Clark and with Idris, so I married her.

She … clearly wasn't with me for the money. And she stopped fooling around as soon as she knew she was pregnant. I bought this building a few weeks after we married, and we lived in the exact condo you live in. She said that I was extravagant, but did not complain, especially when she was fully into her second trimester.

The doctors had her bedridden because of her fragile constitution. Maryse spent a lot of time with her. And the more she was getting into her pregnancy, the sicker she was getting, the weaker she was getting. Until the day the doctors said that they should induce labor. So they did, and she didn't make it.

I wasn't really sad about it. I wasn't thrilled, but I wasn't sad either.

And a few years later, I met Jocelyn …"

Valentine stopped himself, sadness overcoming his features. For a moment, Jace thought that he was never going to get the end of the story, but then Valentine deeply breathed through his nose, and continued, as if he was talking to the wind,

"Jocelyn, I married out of love. I bought the ring a month after meeting her. But strangely enough, I was not as confident in the matter of love than in the matter of business. It took me a year to propose. She was … an angel. If I were to put it simply. I'd never met someone who was as selfless, kind, and open minded as she was.

When she got pregnant with Clary, I became a bit paranoid. I was so scared to lose her to childbirth because I knew it would affect me more than it did with my first wife. But everything went fine, and she gave me Clary…"

Once again, Valentine stopped himself, swallowing hardly, his eyes still lost into space and Jace said nothing, afraid to break the trance Valentine was in, lost in the memory of his beloved wife.

"We were actually trying to get another child when she died. Well … she was supposed to go to the doctor the day after the fire, to see if she was pregnant, but I never had the courage to ask the coroner if I lost a child in the addition of a wife. I'd rather think I didn't."

And finally, Valentine broke out his trance, looking straight into Jace's golden eyes and showing him a contained anger that Jace had never seen in his boss' eyes before.

"This is one of the rare times I mixed personal matters with professional ones. I never lied to Jocelyn about who I was, she knew everything there was to know about me, both the good and the bad. But I wasn't careful about it. I didn't protect her, thinking that my name was protection enough.

Clary was ill with chickenpox the night of the charity, and Jocelyn told me to stay with our daughter because as common as it was for a five year old, she had never been sick before, and she was scared. I didn't think much of it and stayed home, not sending a single man to go with her.

The police broke the news to me a few hours later, saying that there had been a fire in the kitchen that quickly spread and destroyed everything. I didn't think much of it either, blaming fate. For a week I was a mess, locked in my room, away from everyone. I didn't go to her funeral, I didn't speak to a single soul.

And then Hodge barged in. He was not very happy. Mostly because of Clary. She was crying all the time, no one able to comfort her, and she refused to eat, refused to sleep and to listen to anyone. Hodge told me some very harsh words that night that will forever stay branded in my brain. I might have lost a wife, but Clary was losing both her parents because I didn't help her with her grief.

So I swallowed my sorrow, and went to comfort my daughter …"

As Valentine took a small break in his tale, Jace furrowed his brows. This was not making sense. Clarissa always said that Valentine never talked about her mother. And Valentine had started his story by telling Jace that he would rather have his daughter resent him, than hate him. He thought about it for a moment, when it suddenly became as clear as water to him.

"She died because of you," He whispered, not sure if he was talking to his boss, or to himself; Valentine nodded.

"She did. Hodge told me two days later that he had hired some people to look into the fire, and found out that it'd been an arson. At that time, I had one big rival in the drug business, and because of my sorrow, I had stopped any sort of business, giving my opponent a perfect opportunity to cease every drug deals he could lay his hands on.

The man did not last, neither did his men. I was rather sadistic with them, and took my time enjoying their slow death.

But … I never managed to talk about Jocelyn with Clary. I couldn't talk to her about the person that she would never get to see again because of me, especially when it's so painful for me to talk about her. And most importantly, I couldn't tell my daughter who saw me as the best person in the world, who loved me to the moon and back, that her mother was dead because of my own actions. I couldn't … And as the years continue to pass, I still can't. I won't be able to take her hate, her sadness, her disappointment."

Jace did not say a word as Valentine lost his gaze into space once more. Instead he got up, and went upstairs to his office. There, he took his phone out of his pockets, ignoring Jordan's texts, along with many others, and connected it to the printer so he could print one specific document out of his phone. Once it was done, he went back downstairs, finding Valentine in the same position he'd left him in. He rested a comforting hand on the man's shoulder before letting him know,

"You should go home, Valentine. Dawn is almost upon us, and your daughter will have much to tell you in the morning. Go get some rest."

Then, he gave the older man the piece of paper he had just printed. It was the picture he had taken of Clarissa next to her mother's photo in ISSH before going back upstairs, leaving Valentine alone, holding a picture that he never thought he would ever get to hold in his hands.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

Jace walked through the lobby of his building, thinking that he would indulge himself with the elevator ride. He had just come back from Washington, and from two days without getting any sleep, he was feeling like his mind and body were about to break. Which he thought was weird, considering that he normally barely slept four hours at night. Jordan told him that it was because his body was used to getting sleep, even if it was a little, and since he slept so little normally, he had no reserve of energy to go on. To this, Jace didn't argue much, even if he didn't agree. He didn't have the strength to do so.

It had been two months since he came back from Japan, and finally, things were starting to have their normal rhythm again. For the past couple of months, Jace had had to deal with many things that made him regret having gone to Japan. Little things that Valentine didn't concern himself with anymore, entrusting them to Jace, and they had been unlooked after during the three weeks that he'd been gone.

At some point, Jace admitted his mistake to Valentine (after having taken care of each of them), and Valentine had all but laughed at him. He had told Jace that it was a test, and that Jace acted like a rookie. He taught Jace that even if he was on a trip (regardless of it being for leisure), it didn't mean that he could forget about all of his other duties. Either he had someone he completely trusted to take over or he handled things from long distance. And Jace swore to himself to never make that mistake again.

Now, he was back from Washington where he had been working with a promising young man that he hoped he would be able to lure into his web, so he could place him in New York to replace Malachi. Valentine had followed Jace's advise and cut ties with Malachi, who took the news rather badly. He refocused his whole campaign against 'rich corporations with shady past', losing a big part of his electorate. Either people didn't like his new course of action or people didn't like that he changed his course of action to begin with.

But now, Jace was more than certain that Will Herondale would come to New York within the next month. Within the next week if he upped the ante with his convincing. The young lad had just finished an internship at the White House, and had been planning on staying in DC, instead of coming back to his native New York. But Jace had worked on Will Herondale, to the point of wearing the both of them out, and now, Jace knew that Valentine would soon have a new politician in his pocket.

The elevator's doors were about to close, when a foot slipped in between the small gap, activating the sensors, and forcing the doors to reopen. Jace stopped himself from grunting in impatience, not liking the thought of sharing the elevator ride with anyone, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw Clarissa standing in front of him. For a few seconds, they both simply stared at one another, until the doors started closing again, and Clarissa swiftly entered the elevator, before turning so her back would be facing Jace.

And all Jace could do was stare at the redhead, feeling like his mind was going numb.

For the past couple of months, they hadn't seen each other, not even a glimpse. Jace often went to the mansion to either see Valentine, or pick him up to go some place. But Clarissa was never around to be seen, or was simply in her bedroom. And Jace had to admit … he more often than not thought of her.

Two weeks after they got back to Japan, Jordan took Jace to a bar he quite liked to pick up girls, and Jace had jumped on the occasion because he was starting to realize that he was thinking of this 'fantasy' he'd had in Japan more than he should've been. He got himself a girl, but she never really aroused him, and the more he thought of bringing her home, the less he liked the idea. So he simply pleasured her in a dark corner of the bar and went back home alone to his fantasy.

And this was when he realized that he missed the redhead. Of course, he missed her sexually, what was there not to miss? But he missed the person more. He missed how she was so carefree, he missed her smile, he missed her smart mouth, and he missed her beautiful green eyes and her perfect ass. But most of all, he missed feeling her in the curve of his arms at night.

For a brief second, he wondered what she was doing on her own, without anyone around her to protect her. After Valentine's little talk about his late wife, Jace understood why Valentine was so paranoid about his daughter's safety. But then, he recalled that the Lightwoods lived in the same building as him, and that Clarissa often visited her best friend. When she did so, Magnus simply dropped her off at the entry of the building since Clarissa had managed to negotiate that part with her father.

Suddenly, Jace reached for the emergency stop button, and halted the elevator, making them bounce a little at the sudden stop. Clarissa turned a curious look at him, and all he could do was stare at the face that he had missed so much over the last couple of months.

"I miss you," he whispered, not even conscious of his words before they escaped his mouth. Clarissa narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not believing him before she turned her back to Jace to face the closed doors again.

"No, you don't. You miss the sex."

"You think I can't land a girl if I want to? Don't tell me what I miss and don't miss. It's _you_ that I miss," Jace said in a voice curter than he had intended. He noticed the way her back went rigid and how she was picking under the nails of her left hand.

"Look at me, Clarissa," He pleaded, and she spun on her heel, glaring at him as she hissed between her gritted teeth,

" _You miss me_ , and yet you keep calling me by my full name!"

This accusation took Jace by surprise, mostly because he never called Clarissa by her nickname, out of respect. She never asked for it, so he never did it, thinking that it was a way for her to distance herself from him. And now, this little gesture of reverence he had for her was turning against him. So he took her face between his hands, forcing her to look at him, and told her,

"I miss you, _Clary_. I miss your smile, I miss your jokes, and I miss having your body in my arms when I wake up. I simply miss _you_."

She looked away, refusing to hold his gaze and stepped back, muttering as Jace let go of her, "Izzy is going to wonder what's taking so long."

At those words, Jace also took a step back, and unstopped the elevator, wondering what had taken over him. He never planned for this conversation to happen, and he didn't like how for a split second, he'd felt … vulnerable. Especially when he was saying words that weren't returned.

The numbers went up, taking them closer to their different floors, when Clary suddenly stopped the elevator. She turned to face Jace, her green eyes soft and hesitant as she told him,

"I miss you too, Jace … But … I know where your loyalty lies, and I don't want my father to become an issue, like it usually is."

"You're right," Jace admitted, a lump growing in his throat. He couldn't think of starting anything with the daughter of the man who trusted him with his own life.

Jace was about to release the button once again, when once again, his actions went further than his thoughts. He bent a little to kiss the redhead, and only released the button when she responded to him by kissing him back, jumping in his arms.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Jace woke the next morning, a grin stretched across his face before he'd even opened his eyes, and he snuggled Clary closer to his chest. She barely stirred, still lost in the land of dreams, and he opened his eyes to see the thing he missed the most. Clary sleeping in his arms. Softly, he caressed the angles of her face, brushing away the loose hairs that had escaped her bun, but his state of glee was suddenly interrupted when he heard noises in his apartment.

Silently, he reached for his gun, getting out of the bed without waking up the redhead and he walked soundlessly to the door of his bedroom. He was about to open it when it swung open.

The familiar intruder lost his words when they came face to face, before his light brown eyes went to the bed where Clary was still sleeping, oblivious to the two men at the door. The man, who was older than Jace, analyzed the bed, and seeing that there was nothing he could tell of the girl since she was concealed by the blanket, he looked around the room. When his eyes landed on the pile of clothes on the chair, his brown eyes quickly jumped back to Jace, who was shirtless.

There was a moment of silence, before the truth was uttered, " _You're a dead man!_ "

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **‼️NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE IN JACE'S POV‼️**

 **(If you can guess who's point-of-view it will be, you get a sneak peak)**

 **.**

 **~ So this was a chapter where we learnt a bit more about Jace's work, past and about Valentine's late wife. This chapter was longer than I attended (what a surprise, haha), but I really couldn't cut it anywhere without breaking the flow of the chapter. In my perspective, at least,**

 **~ There are a few hints in this story, and to lead you on the right tracks, it has to do about Valentine's position concerning the sex-trade. Actually, anyone who can tell me why he is so against it can get a sneak peak into next chapter.**

 **~ Also, in case you didn't noticed/know, I put my other stories on hold, because I want to focus on this one and my other novel (that you can read on FICTIONPRESS, so go** **check it out and leave me a small review, that would make my day). But don't worry, I will get back on them soon enough. I just need to clean the mess of my life right now. Then, I will get back with daily updates and multiple updates.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of this introduction we had in Jace's and** **Valentine world?**

 **💚What do you think of Valentine and his reveal concerning Jocelyn?**

 **💚 Who do you think is at the door?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	12. 10- Revealed & Unrevealed Secrets

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, there is a Pinterest board for this story, so go check it. out.**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ And guess what?! I got myself a beta, so your eyes won't bleed over all my mistakes. Haha. So big thanks to** **Mellifluous Thoughts** **. You also have her to thank for the title of this chapter, because I had no idea of what to call this rather long chapter.**

 **~ And, sorry, but I don't have a title yet for this chapter, so if you could help me that would be great**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and sorry, this chapter is awfully huge. I couldn't cut it. I won't get it this long next time.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 :Revealed & Unrevealed Secrets (5,6K)**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Game of Thrones. Okay ... So every year, around that period, I start a GoT marathon to be all caught up when the new season comes. But this year, as you all know, there ****isn't going to be a season. Still, I watch my little marathon, because old habits die hard, apparently. And now, it is done. And I have a year more to wait!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

💚 **I know both Magnus and Alec are out of characters compared to the source materiel, but this is how I want them. Plus, I want everyone to remember that age has nothing to do with coming out, and how confident you feel about your sexuality. There are elderly people who still struggle with their sexuality, having sudden insecurities concerning it, when they have been confident about everything else their whole life. Just keep that in mind as you read the story.**

💚 **Also, remember Magnus is five years older than Jace (30) and Alec is the same age as Jace (25)**

Magnus looked down at the plate of pancakes in front of him, slightly frowning as he saw that most of them were burnt. He wondered if they were homemade, or if the batter came from a box, before chuckling at himself, perfectly aware of the answer. For a year that he has been seeing Alec intimately, he had never seen the man cook something well. Even pastas managed to get messed up in the end. But nonetheless, he smiled at the dark haired man when Alec put a bowl of fruits in the middle of the table, along with syrup.

They have been seeing each other for almost a year now, and Magnus never managed to tell Alec that his cooking wasn't that good. It wasn't awful, Magnus had definitely tasted worst in his life, but Alec's was never something he was looking forward to.

"I missed you, yesterday night. I thought you'd come after work," Alec said, to make conversation, but only managing to make Magnus rather uncomfortable.

The thing was, he never told Alec about what his job actually consisted on. To Alec, Magnus was simply a glorified bodyguard, overpaid by a very paranoid father. He knew that even though Valentine was Alec's Godfather, and even though Maryse (Alec's mother) was well aware of who Valentine really was, Alec only thought of his Godfather as a powerful business man, and as his mother's best friend. Alec had no idea of what was happening underground, and neither did Clary. Though Magnus was sure that Clary always suspected something, but never confronted her father about it, preferring saying in an illusion.

Magnus had known Alexander for almost as long as he had been officiated Clary's bodyguard. There was five years between them, and still, sometimes Magnus felt like he was the younger one. Alexander had come out to his parents as soon as he was sure of his sexual orientation; whereas Magnus was still hiding safely in his closet. Alexander had confronted many of his demons, whereas Magnus was more comfortable at hiding from them. Alexander had not hesitated on pursuing him, whereas Magnus had been attracted to the man and did nothing. It was one night after a movie that Alexander crossed the line and kissed him, crossed the line and became Alec to Magnus, instead of Alexander.

Due to the fact that Magnus often dropped Clary at the Lightwood's so she could spend time with her best friend Isabelle, Magnus ultimately got to spend some time with their eldest son who would flee the girls as much as he could, especially when the years started passing by and their hormones started drifting apart their centre of interests. Alec used to speak to Magnus a little, and when he reached majority, they started seeing each other more outside of Magnus's work hours. It had always been rather friendly, and Alec had never been afraid to talk about his boyfriends to Magnus.

But the more the years passed by, the more Magnus started wishing they could be more than friends. For a long time, he fought against this feeling, because he felt that _he_ of all people shouldn't feel anything for a man. But he would often picture himself kissing the blue eyed man, or doing things to his body that he never thought he would ever want to do, though he never acted on those thoughts.

Until the day he went to see a movie rather dull, and Alec spotted him there while he was hanging with a bunch of friends. He dismissed his friends, telling them that he would see them at the end of the movie, and as soon as the lights were off, Alec had leant his head and kissed Magnus on the lips, without any warning. And to his greatest surprise, Magnus didn't complain. He actually liked it, and responded to it, making out with the man for the whole movie.

This was how they started their relationship. Alec told Magnus that he didn't like hookups, and Magnus told Alec that if they were to try anything, he didn't want Valentine to know. Not that he thought that his boss would have a problem with him being gay (if this was what he really was), but more because he didn't want the word to get out and go to his comrades in arms.

But most importantly, Magnus had told Alec to not ask questions about his past, or what he was up to when they were not together. He would be faithful and loyal to Alec, but there shouldn't be any questions asked. Alec lived by that rule, not asking a single question for more than eight months; but for the last couple of months or so, he had started getting weary of that rule, saying that they couldn't build a real relationship without trust, and that Magnus clearly didn't trust him if he couldn't ask questions.

Magnus shook himself out go his inner thoughts, and gently smiled at the man in front of him, loosing himself in the blue of his eyes as he told him, "I got caught up with some things, making me finish rather late. I didn't want to wake you up."

Alec had given Magnus a spare key to his apartment, so he could come and see him whenever he pleased, since Magnus never took Alec back to his place. Not that he ever intended to do so. Several times, Valentine had tried to make Magnus move out, and he never did, keeping his place of residence private. Only Jace knew where he lived, and of course, Jace never judged Magnus for it. Actually Magnus was sure that Jace had had a place like that, he would have done the same as him, no matter what. It was the place where he had managed to survive, the place that saw him rise from the dirt, he would keep it. But he wasn't that proud to show it to his boyfriend. Especially when that said boyfriend had parents owning a whole floor of apartments in Manhattan, in addition of important holds in Clark's Inc.

Alec shook his head, not really interested in the answer and started eating his pancakes, drowning them under syrup and whipped cream, before slyly letting Magnus know, "The whipped cream was supposed to be for yesterday night's desert if you had come… But instead of having it on some delicious part of your body, I have it here, on my pancakes. Because you didn't want to 'wake me up'."

Magnus didn't say anything, eating more the fruits than the pancakes. Alec often joked about their sex-life, even if Magnus never bounced back on those jokes, and Magnus never held any kind of hard feelings against his boyfriend for making jokes. It was what normal couples did. It was what normal people did. All people he knew made joked about sex, men or women. Wether it was Clary whom he saw get bolder and cleverer about her jokes as she grew up, wether it was Jace who always knew about to be subtle about them, wether it was Jordan who was crude and direct to the point, or wether it was his lover who was always flirty when making them.

The only person he knew who never made a single sex joke was Valentine. But then again, Valentine was different from other people in many many ways.

"Anyway. I was thinking … Next week is our anniversary, in case you didn't know," Alec said, his plate now finished and picking from the bowl of fruits as well.

"I know. Would you like something in particular, or would you rather have a surprise?"

"Well, there is this thing I want … Now will you give it to me, here is the question?" Alec eluded. Magnus rose an eyebrow at him, surprised that he was being so elusive. Usually, when Alec wanted something, he simply said it, even if he knew it would bring an argument.

"How about we make a reservation at The Circle?" The younger man proposed, making Magnus frown.

He knew that Alec thought of him as a glorified bodyguard, and that was the reason Alec always felt like he had to pay for everything. No matter how many times Magnus would tell his boyfriend that he could afford whatever activity they would do, Alec always felt like he should pay. So instead of having arguments over arguments, Alec stopped proposing fancy restaurants and places to go, and tried to live 'like the rest of the people'.

But The Circle was a very fancy and expensive restaurant that belonged to Valentine. It was one of those restaurants where the menus handed to the ladies didn't have prices, and where they would put a whole set of cutlery on the table, just for the salad.

"I thought we could … eat there with my parents. So you could meet them in a neutral environment."

"To answer your question, I won't give you what you want for our anniversary. Pick something else," Magnus sternly said, putting down his fork and looking straight in the eyes of his lover.

They had had this conversation already not even two weeks ago, and it had ended with Magnus storming out of Alec's apartment saying that he didn't want to meet the Lightwood parents as Alec's boyfriend. Alec stared right back at him, crossing his arms over his chest as he told Magnus,

"You're going to have to meet them some day. I don't like feeling like I'm treating you as a dirty secret."

"I'm not your dirty secret, Alec. I just don't think it's a good idea for me to meet your parents, yet."

Of course, those words were lies. He knew that he wasn't fearing meeting his boyfriend's parents like one should be at this stage of their relationship. And the excuse he gave himself about not wanting people of Idris to know was not reason enough to not grant this simple thing to Alec. No, the real reason he didn't want to meet the Lightwood parents was because he knew that it would mean a lot to Alec, and he didn't want to end up hurting him.

Even though he had been with Alec for almost a year, having sexual encounters with him and often fantasising about the man when he was alone, Magnus still wasn't sure of his sexuality. When he would look at himself in the mirror and ask himself if he were gay, he couldn't answer with certainty. He couldn't say if he enjoyed being intimate with Alec, or if it was just his body answering to something familiar.

Alec heavily sighed, before taking a different approach, "Well, maybe you could meet Izzy and Max as my boyfriend then? You know, one step at a time."

Magnus suspiciously narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed man in front him him. "You told your family about me?"

"No. I told them I was seeing someone. I never used your name. But I have to warn you that Izzy is clearly hoping that you are some sort of stereotypical queer she can go to shopping sprees with, all the while 'throwing glitter over the world'. Apparently, I'm not gay enough for her."

This had the merit to loosen a bit the thickening atmosphere, making both men laugh for they knew that neither of them fitted that description. If anything, Magnus was even less gay than Alec according to his sister's definition.

"She'll be disappointed, then. Maybe I should start wearing eyeliner to make her feel better in her stereotype," Magnus joked. Alec laughed a little more, dimples creating on either side of his face. This was something that Magnus liked very much on Alec's smile. It didn't only bring butterfly to his stomach, it was also beautiful to watch because of those dimples. And even when Alec hadn't shaven in a week, Magnus could still see those dimples.

When their moment of joy passed, Alec moved his chair to sit next to Magnus, and once there, he laid his head against his boyfriend's shoulder as he told him, "Maybe we could go pick Max after school, and go to a coffee shop just the four of us. So you can get to know my siblings better, and they can get to know who you are to me."

"Alec…" Magnus sighed, not wanting to get into a fight when they had just shared a peaceful moment. But apparently, it wasn't the thing to say for Alec rose to his feet, glaring at Magnus as he demanded,

"Are you ashamed of me, Magnus?"

"You know it's not that. How can you even think that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you don't like the idea of being with a Daddy's boy who never had to work hard a single in his life?!"

Magnus reached to take Alec's hand in his own, but it was snapped away from him before he could do so. So instead, Magnus passed it over his face, trying to find the rights words to say,

"It has nothing to do with who you are, and how you live. You're the one who keeps bringing that up. It … it's just _me_."

"'It's not you, it's me'? That's what people say just before they break up," Alec accused. Magnus strongly shook his head, sure of one thing, he didn't want to keep Alec away from him.

"I don't want to break up with you, Alec."

"Then what is it? Because I keep trying to understand, I really do. I try to understand why you don't want for us to go to the next step. But I can't. I need you to tell me why I can't present the man I love to my family!"

This made Magnus freeze on himself, before looking back into Alec's blue eyes. None of them had ever said the three fateful words to the other because they were out of place. Alec didn't know Magnus. He knew nothing of him, of who he was, of what he was capable of. He only knew the facade that Magnus presented to him, and nothing else.

"You didn't mean that," Magnus said, his eyes never looking away as his voice appeared as cold to his own ears.

"Don't you dare tell me what I mean or not! I know what I feel, and I know I'm not the one afraid of my feelings in this couple!"

This wasn't the first time Alec was raising his voice. Every time he felt like he was losing an argument, Alec would lose his cool and raise his voice. It was his way of staying confident in himself, and it never frightened Magnus, he had learnt to live with it. But he couldn't let a man believe he loved him, when he barely knew the shell of who he was.

"You don't know me, Alec. There are things about me that you don't know. That you don't _want_ to know."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Magnus slightly sighed, before specifying, "Things I don't want you to know."

Alec's face lost all colours and expressions in the matter of a second, his eyes suddenly becoming blank at this piece of information; and Magnus immediately regretted his words. Or at least the way he said them. He got up to take Alec in his arms, but the man stepped back, refusing for Magnus to touch him. He started clearing the table, saying,

"My father said he wanted me to drop by his office. I better do it when it's still early and there aren't many people there yet."

Magnus was perfectly aware that it was either a lie, either a way to get him to leave the apartment without breaking them apart, but he didn't say anything. He sighed, and simply said, "I have to pick up Clary anyway."

He was about to leave the kitchen, when Alec frowned, confused as he informed Magnus, "Clary isn't here."

Magnus froze, looking at Alec and hoping that this was some kind of sick joke. But Alec simply shrugged and explained, "I was at Izzy's yesterday night when Clary sent her a text that she wasn't feeling very well and that she was rescheduling their girls' night. Izzy was very annoyed, she said she had important matter to discuss with Clary."

Magnus felt his insides disappear all of the sudden his first thought being that Valentine was going to have his head for not looking properly after his daughter. He swiftly left his boyfriend's apartment, not without quickly pecking his lips; and called Raphael, a very small part of him hoping that Clary had been telling the truth and that Valentine simply forgot to let him know, no matter unlikely it was of him.

But of course, Magnus wasn't that lucky, and Raphael told him that everything was in order. Magnus thanked him, letting him know that he was on his way to pick up the redhead, and knowing that he didn't raise any sort of suspicion in Raphael's mind, it was usual of him to randomly call to see if everything was alright, just like it was usual of Jace to do the same.

For a moment, Magnus tried to figure out where his boss's daughter could be. She never snuck out on him like that, because no matter how much Valentine wasn't found of his daughter having a dating life, he never put a stop to it, to avoid that very situation. More than once, Magnus had dropped Clary at a boyfriend's for her to spend the night there (to Valentine's greatest displeasure). So Clary had no reason to sneak out. And even if it was a last minute call, why would she lie to her best friend about it?

He kept on trying to understand where the redhead could have gone, when he thought of his best friend. Jace was the best at disappearing from radars, but also at finding people who vanished into thin air. A couple of times he found for Valentine people who had been so well hidden that even Raphael hadn't been able to find them. Magnus put that on the fact that when Raphael had been plucked from school because he was the best, Jace had to learn to be the best to survive in the streets, and there were things that Raphael would never understand because he didn't have the same background as Magnus and Jace.

So without a single hesitation, Magnus took the elevator to Jace's apartment, knowing that no matter how loyal the blond was to Valentine, he would firstly try to help Magnus find the missing girl. He couldn't really explain why he felt that Jace was his best friend when he knew other people for longer, and when there were still so many things he didn't share with him. Maybe it was the way Jace would always wait for Magnus to come in his own time, or the way he would always make sure that Magnus was comfortable. Maybe it was because the both of them had shitty childhoods and had to learn to survive, or maybe it was because Magnus admired Jace for surviving so much better than him.

Once in front of Jace's apartment, Magnus used the spare key the blond gave him to let himself in, and the first thing he noticed was that Jace was nowhere to be seen. For as long as he had known him, Magnus had never even heard of Jace sleeping in, he knew that Jace was a night owl and an early bird at the same time. So he had been expecting to find Jace having breakfast, or relaxing in his living-room. But then again, maybe Jace was in the shower, or worst sick.

This was an odd thing about Jace, he was never sick. Magnus had never known him to have a fever, or to get a cold or even a stomachache. But he always placed that under the fact that Jace was a freak of nature. He barely slept, and yet, he never suffered from sleep deprivation. And he didn't know any sort of addiction. Wether it was something hard and illegal as drugs, something sociably acceptable as alcohol or coffee or cigarettes, or something subtle as sugar, Jace always lived without including any of those substance in his life. Even when it came to sex, he wasn't that interested in the matter, more interested in the relief that it procured than in the act itself. Magnus even wondered if Jace had ever masturbated.

Magnus often joked to Jace that he was a vegan diet away from being a robot, because nobody could be that healthy in life.

But as he got upstairs, Magnus didn't hear a noise from the shower, comforting him in the idea that Jace might be sick, and therefore unable to help him in his hunt for Clary. He opened the door, his mouth already opened to apologise for barging in like that, when he got face to face with Jace.

Relief washed over Magnus when he saw that Jace was all but in good health, though his hair clearly indicated he just got out of bed. Magnus glanced at the bed, where he saw a sleeping form. He was about to tease Jace for being human for once, when he saw _who_ was in the bed.

For a second, he tried to find a reasonable explanation that would explain what _Clarissa Morgenstern_ was doing in _Jace Wayland_ 's bed. Maybe she had been really sick, and had gone to Jace, unable to make it back home. Maybe Jace had called Valentine to let him know about his daughter's whereabouts, and the two of them forgot to let Magnus know as well.

But Magnus's false hopes all died when he saw Clary's bra strap on her shoulders. He glanced around, seeing her clothes alongside with Jace's rumpled on a chair. And of course, there was the fact that Jace was shirtless, with his tousled hair, just coming out of bed when this was so unusual of him.

When Magnus regained possession of his voice and of his heartbeat, he stated the most obvious thing in the world, " _You're a dead man_!"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" Jace ushered, as if the most important thing at this instant was the volume of his voice.

Magnus watched Jace with disbelief, not really believing his eyes and ears at this moment. He watched Jace glancing behind him, assuring himself that the redhead was still sleeping, before he closed the door and indicated Magnus that whatever conversation they would have, they should have it downstairs.

So the two men went to the living room, Jace clearly more relaxed than Magnus about the situation, going to the kitchen space to pour himself a glass of water. Magnus waited for the blond to explain homself, but when it became clear that he had no intentions of doing so, he accused him,

"Of _all_ the girls in this fucking city, Jace, you had to fuck _Valentine's daughter_? Do you want to die? Do you want _me_ to die?"

Jace rose an eyebrow at him before leaning against his sink and drinking his water. "Why would you die? Just don't tell Valentine."

" _You_ want to keep secrets from Valentine?"

Of all the things that had happened in this morning, _this_ was the least believable thing. Magnus could understand that Jace and Clary had fallen into bed, they were both attractive people. Magnus could understand that Clary hadn't want her best friend to know of this one night stand. Magnus could understand that neither of them thought they would get caught, since Magnus was in the building to pick up Clary earlier than he should. But what he could not understand or even believe was Jace willingly keeping secrets from Valentine. Especially something like that.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly conflicted. But that expression barely lasted a second. Then, he rose an eyebrow at Magnus, interrogating him, "What are you doing here, Magnus?"

"I came to ask you to help me look for _her_!"

"Keep your voice down," Jace gritted between his teeth, glancing in direction of the stairs. He waited a little to see if the redhead had been awaken by their voices, and when it became evident that she was still sleeping, Jace returned his focus on Magnus who did not forget about his line of questioning.

"Jace! Are we going to talk about the fact that you just fucked our _boss's daughter_?! You know, the man owning this city! The man owning the mob we work for!"

" _Your voice_ , Magnus!" Jace ushered, but all Magnus could do was glare at the blond man. He couldn't believe that he was more worried about waking up the girl upstairs, than of the consequences of having that said redhead upstairs in the first place.

"We didn't have sex yesterday night, if that's what you're worried about. We met in the elevator, she came up, and we fell asleep while talking."

Magnus rubbed his forehead, trying to make a sense of all of it, but things didn't add up, and there was this constant threat that was looming over him. If Valentine knew that Jace fooled around with his daughter, Magnus knew that he would be caught in the problem. Clary was his responsibility when she wasn't at the mansion, and Magnus hadn't known and informed his boss about something so important.

But as Magnus was trying to calm himself and understand what was happening, something Jace said lit a bulb in his head. "What do you mean, 'yesterday night'? How long has this been going on?"

Jace didn't say anything, his face unreadable and void of expressions before a slight frown rumpled his face. "Isn't it a bit early for you to come pick her up? It's barely nine, and you usually come around eleven…"

"I was in the area," Magnus eluded, but it didn't make Jace drop the issue as he had hoped.

"And Isabelle told you that Clary was at my place this morning?" Jace asked with a small smirk, as if he already knew the truth, which made Magnus play safe, and stay the closest to the truth as possible

"No. Alec was on his way out when I came and he told me that Clary texted Isabelle to let her know that she wasn't feeling well and therefore not coming."

"Alec? I didn't know you were on first name bases with the Lightwoods," Jace countered, and Magnus realised his mistake. Still, he didn't let Jace stray him away from the main topic.

"Why are we even talking about me? Don't avoid my questions, Jace. Why did I found Clary in your bed?"

Jace glanced to the stairs, as if he was making a decision, and just as he did so, Magnus decided that he was ready to believe whatever lie he would be fed with. If he believed the lie, he wouldn't have to feel bad or guilty about anything. All Jace had to do was lie about the real reason their boss's daughter was in his apartment.

But of course, it was Jace Magnus was dealing with. "Because we had a lot to talk about, and I wanted to sleep with her in my arms," He truthfully said, making Magnus whimper at this truth he wasn't ready to hear, nor that he wanted to hear for that matter.

"Why did you tell me that? _Why didn't you lie_? You knew I would have bought anything!"

Jace furrowed his brows, probably confused that Magnus would suggest him to lie, before he told him, "Because you're my best friend, and you asked me a direct question. If you didn't want the honest answer, you should have asked another kind of question."

Magnus passed his hand over his face, before he started pacing throughout Jace's living room, while Jace observed him from the kitchen space. He was trying to understand how Jace could be so calm when Valentine was famous for his short temper concerning his daughter's suitors. And he was trying to understand how Jace could even _think_ of keeping this secret from Valentine. This idea was going against everything Jace was to his very being.

And suddenly, he understood. "It's not your secret to share."

"No, it's not."

Magnus looked at his best friend, seeing him differently as he uttered those words. Never in his life he would have thought that Jace would break his most sacred rule for someone who wasn't Valentine Morgenstern. His loyalty to Valentine meant everything to Jace, and now, Jace was ready to put it in danger for someone else.

"Jace …"

"I'll never ask you to lie for me, Magnus. But it's _my_ head that's at stake. No matter what, I won't bring you into this. I'll accept whatever consequences will come to me in time, as long as their only repercussions are on me."

Magnus didn't say a word for a while, understanding would Valentine learn about Clary and his best man, Jace would take to the grave the fact that Magnus had known about them. He could also see why Clary didn't want her father to know about Jace. Valentine wasn't known to like any male around Clary that wasn't him.

He finally stopped pacing and leaned against the sofa, facing Jace as he asked, "So … How did _it_ happen, if yesterday night wasn't your first time together?"

Jace smirked, turning so he could pour himself another glass of water all the while informing his friend, "I took your word a little too seriously when you told me to enjoy myself in Japan."

Magnus couldn't hold the chuckle that came out of him, shaking his head a little. "You know, she has had a crush on you at some point. She and Isabelle."

"I know, she told me."

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, wanting to say something more, but not sure of how Jace would take it. He didn't want his best friend thinking that he was trying to talk him out of anything, but there were still things he felt he needed to say, for both their peace of mind.

"Jace … You know Valentine. You should tell him before he finds out. Valentine _always_ finds out. And he will have your head for touching his daughter, and your soul for betraying him."

Jace looked down on the floor, lost in his thoughts before he looked back at Magnus with a glimpse of tortured sadness in his eyes. But of course, like every time Jace started showing his emotions, he masked his feelings before they could be properly seen.

"I can't, Magnus. I made a promise. So it would appear that it is a risk I'm willing to take."

Magnus nodded, and walked toward the front door, informing the blond man, "I will be in front of the building at midday sharp to pick up Clary. Don't make me come back inside the building."

Then he left the apartment, his mind troubled with the version of Jace that he just saw. And the more he thought about it, the more resolved he was on making sure that Valentine would never find out about Jace. Because he loved Jace, and knew that Valentine would punish this sort of betrayal. Because he didn't want his best friend to suddenly go missing. Because Jace's smile when he said that he knew about Clary's crush was something that he had never seen before.

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **‼️NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN ANOTHER POV‼️**

 **(If you can guess who's point-of-view it will be, you get a sneak peak once again)**

 **.**

 **~ So this was a chapter where we learnt a bit more about Magnus and** **Alec. It is a couple I don't usually write about (because book-Alec got on my nerves, and I didn't want him to end up with Magnus, haha). But anyway, their couple in this story is going to be ... well, I think they will be a very beautiful couple. So be prepared to have a few more Magnus's point-of-view, and maybe one or two from Alec ... We will see ...**

 **~ There are a few hints in this chapter, but I think it is too early for you to pick up on them. They will make sense in a few chapters though. but if you picked up on those hints, do let me know. I think they are obvious, but that's because I am writing the story, so maybe they aren't that obvious.**

 **~ Also, in case you didn't noticed/know, I put my other stories on hold, because I want to focus on this one and my other novel (that you can read on FICTIONPRESS, so go** **check it out and leave me a small review, that would make my day). But don't worry, I will get back on them soon enough. I just need to clean the mess of my life right now. Then, I will get back with daily updates and multiple updates.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of the Malec we had** **?**

 **💚What do you think of Magnus's last words?**

 **💚 How do you feel about the conversation Jace and Magnus had?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	13. 11- Girls Time

**‼️I'M SORRY, THIS IS A REPOST, I GOT MIXED UP WITH THE CHAPTERS ‼️**

 **My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Also, there is a Pinterest board for this story, so go check it. out. PLUS, go check the 'Hello' chapter, so you can see who I picture as which character in the story ... Though there are some characters who still don't have a 'proper face'**

 **~ ‼️ Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean, if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content. ‼️**

 **~ And, sorry, but I don't have a title yet for this chapter, so if you could help me that would be great**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Girls Time(6,6K)**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚So Will Herondale will make a physical appearance in this chapter, and I changed his features. I know he is supposed to have black hair, but I made him blond for the sake of this story and how I see it going.**

 **💚 It goes the same for Izzy. I know that she isn't supposed to have blue eyes, but she does in this story, so don't go reap my throat because I changed a few features on a few characters.**

 **💚And once again, though the personality of the characters aren't the ones we are used to know, wether it is from the books, the movie or the show. I know, I changed a lot in this story.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **National Anthem - Lana Del Rey**

 **Diamonds - Rihanna**

 **Widest Dreams - Taylor Swift**

 **A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

 **Delicate - Taylor Swift**

 **Blame It On The Weatherman - Noise Reaction**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Isabelle's point-of-view**

Sorry about yesterday night. I'll explain all about it. I'll be by your door in about fifteen minutes. Shopping? Clary

Izzy looked down at her phone, twisting a little her mouth to the side before she went to her bathroom to get ready to go out. She was still rather annoyed that her best friend had bailed on her the night before because she had some glorious news to share with her. But she knew her best friend, and she knew that Clary wouldn't have cancelled her plans with her, without some good reasons.

She suspected that those reasons were a guy, but that didn't really fit, because Izzy wasn't aware of Clary seeing any guy. And even though Clary was definitely more liberal than her in that area, she still never had been the kind of girl to have one-nightstands. Clary was in love with the idea of love. She liked to think that someone who wasn't family could think of her out of nowhere, or surprise her just to make her happy. Like she would often tell Izzy, Clary liked the idea that there might be a Simon waiting for her, somewhere out there. She just had to seek him out.

Simon was Izzy's boyfriend ever since high school. He was actually her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first love, her first time, just like she was his. He was Clary's best friend and she was Clary's best friend, and ultimately, they ended up together. Clary often joked, saying that their love story was already written in the star, and that she was the instrument of fate that brought them together.

And mostly, Izzy thought that Simon was the most handsome man there was. Sure, she had her fair share of crushes over other guys, sometimes guys that worked for her Uncle, but she had never been serious about them. Those crushes were like the celebrity crushes she had, just some good looking guys to look at. But Simon ... Simon was different.

On more than one occasion, Clary told Izzy that she couldn't see what her friend was seeing in the guy, but it was still there for Izzy. If there was one thing she could call flaw about Simon, it was the fact that she would be taller than him when she would wear heels (which was most of the time). She loved his hair, especially when he hadn't cut it in a while, and it was full of adorable curls. She loved his clear eyes, especially when he was reading or writing, and that he put on his roundish glasses. She loved his jaw, especially since he always had a thin layer of beard shading it. She simply loved Simon.

And everyone in Izzy's family loved Simon, just like Simon's family loved Izzy. He was coming from a background much different than hers with a family who earned much less than hers, but Simon never really looked at her that way. The only reason they ended up in the same high school was because Simon's father was a teacher at that said school, which allowed the Lewis's to afford putting their child in such a fancy school, with the discount working for it provided.

But Simon never brought up that his parents were making less money than Izzy's. He didn't judge when Izzy said she didn't want to go to college, but he did. He didn't argue with her when she told him she would rather keep living near her parents when he proposed that they should live together on campus. He simply loved her as she was, no matter how difficult she could get.

Izzy knew that her refusal to move in with him had had a toll on Simon because it might have seemed that she didn't want to take their relationship to the next level, but it had been mostly because she was scared. She wasn't like Simon, she didn't know anything about living on her own, let alone living with someone depending on her at some level.

Her mother had understood her concerns, and she enrolled them to weekly cooking classes. She also stopped caring for her daughter's bills, letting Izzy handle them on her own, and told the housecleaning to no longer pass by Izzy's apartment. Maryse had told Izzy that living with somebody wasn't something that she could teach her daughter, but she could give her some tools to make that life easier.

Of course, all that worry was no longer a concern to Izzy. Soon enough, she would have to live with Simon, ready or not.

With a smile she looked at her reflexion in the mirror, pondering if she should put on some eyeliner or not, before she decided against it, going for a bold red lipstick and a fresh French look. Then, she left her bathroom, putting her now most precious possession on her finger and waiting for Clary to ring at her bell. Which she did barely a minute afterwards.

Izzy leaped to the front door, opening the door to her best friend who was brightly smiling at her. She didn't give Clary time to say anything that she was already presenting her with her left hand, showing her the beautiful ring ornamenting her fourth finger. Clary grabbed Izzy's hand her fingers, bringing the ring closer to her eyes, before she started screaming out of joy.

"Haaaa! _Finally_! When did he propose? I thought he was out of town? Did you already plan a date? Is Aunt Maryse excited? Is he going to move in? Can I plan your bachelorette party? how many strippers? Do you thin—"

"Breath, Clary," Izzy instructed, retaking position of her hand while a smile crept on her face.

Clary had been going on and on for a couple of years that she should already be an Aunty since it was obvious that Simon and Izzy were meant for each other, and that they had been together for years. She was most enthusiast and vehement at the idea of her favourite couple married and pregnant. Especially the pregnant part. Even if they were still rather young.

"And anyway, it's not official yet," Izzy explained, as she took off the ring and put it in her purse.

She had put it on only for Clary to see, and to get a reaction from her. And the reaction was exactly what she had expected of her best friend. She closed the door, and the two of them went to the elevator with Clary being completely beat down by this new piece of information.

"What do you mean, it's not official? I have had my bridesmaid speech ready for almost half a decade! Simon _can't_ do that to me. What reason does he have to chicken out, now that he actually popped the question?!"

"He's being old-fashioned. He said that he doesn't want me to tell Dad before he gets a chance to properly ask for my hand. I don't know if I should find this romantic, or if I should get offended that he needs to ask my Dad first."

Clary thought about it as they exited the elevator, before she let her friend know, "I think it's romantic. Because in the end, he asked _you_ first. He's just following some silly tradition, and I'm sure Uncle Robert would love that. Maybe he will even tear up a bit at the idea of giving away he's only daughter. I wish I could be there to see that."

Izzy rolled her eyes at Clary's words, though she was sure that Clary was right at some extent. Robert loved all three of his children equally, but had always been more lenient toward Izzy, even if she wasn't the youngest.

They walked to the white Mercedes where Magnus was waiting for them, and once they climbed in, Clary asked, "You don't mind taking us shopping, do you, Magnus? Izzy and I have a lot to celebrate."

The man simply nodded, closing the door behind Clary before taking place behind the wheel, and Clary turned her head to Izzy, resuming the conversation about Izzy's upcoming plans.

"So? When is the date?"

"Well, like I said, nothing is official. But I'd like it to be April the 29th, so it would coincide with our eight years anniversary."

Clary furrowed a bit her brows before she told Izzy, "Your Mom won't be really happy about this. Six months to get your wedding ready. Plus Elain is probably going to complain that she didn't get to fatten you up enough before the wedding."

Both girls laughed, because no matter how open and modern Simon's mother was, she was still a stereotype of the Jew mother when it came to food. No one seemed to eat enough if you listened to her, not even her husband.

For the rest of the way, the two girls joked about how nobody would be able to get to the dance floor if Elain was in charge of the food at the wedding, because despite always insisting that people should eat five times their fill, Elain was a darn right good cook.

Once they arrived in the shopping centre, the girls wandered off, not really paying attention to Magnus, but all the while knowing he wasn't far behind. They were used to it since this had been their routine for all their lives. Routine that Simon had never adjusted to.

As they passed a jewellery store, Clary wondered out loud, "I wonder if the ring is an heirloom?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, or Simon would have mentioned it at some point."

"The ring seemed quite expensive. And Simon is still a veterinary student. He doesn't have a big loaded family behind him to back him up on that sort of jewellery. This looks like the kind of ring _Alec_ could buy, not Simon."

Izzy furrowed her brows, realising that she didn't think of it. She just thought of what the ring meant, and that she felt it was perfect for her. But it was a silver ring, ornamented with diamonds and a big ass sapphire in the middle that echoed her eyes. Which meant that Simon probably had to make a loan to buy such a ring.

Clary seemed to pick up on the trail of thoughts Izzy was heading towards, because she told her, "Don't sweat it. That's what guys in love do. They do crazy things to make their girls happy. If you want to make him happy, do something back. Though knowing Simon, a blowjob would be plenty enough."

Izzy bumped in her friend's shoulder, shaking her head as Clary wiggled her eyebrows at her. She knew that Clary would never let go of the fact that she walked in on Simon being orally pleasured by Izzy, both of them stark naked and on the breach of orgasm. All she could hope for was that Clary would not dare bring this up on their wedding ... Though knowing Clary, she would probably find a way to do so, subtly enough to only embarrass Simon and her.

"Anyway, enough about me. How about you? Where were you la—"

"Not now," Clary cut her off, glancing behind them at Magnus.

Izzy frowned, but kept her mouth shut, understanding that Clary didn't want Magnus (and therefore her father) to know abut her whereabouts. So they kept on shopping, both already planning the romantic and extravagant wedding to come. Though Izzy wanted something intimate, she still wanted her marriage to be somehow grandiose. She wanted the white princess dress, and the expensive champagne (she always had a weakness for champagne), she wanted the flowers by thousands and the luxurious food.

They only stropped talking about wedding when they entered into the lingerie shop Journelle, where Magnus simply waited by the entry of the shop. No matter how discreet and silent he could get, he seemed to have always a code of never entering a lingerie shop with the girls, and they never figured out if it was out of respect for them, or it was simply because he was embarrassed of being in such a shop.

As soon as they were alone, Izzy pressed her best friend for explanations, "So, why did you ditch me yesterday night?"

Clary looked through the different cheeky's on the racket in front of her as she said, as if nothing, "Well, I stumbled upon this guy yesterday night on my way up, and ... Well I _really_ wanted to spend the night with him. It was actually my only chance to have a moment with him, so I jumped on it."

Izzy stared at her friend, dumbfounded by what she was hearing. This didn't sound like Clary. Even though Clary and Izzy were different in the whole boyfriend-area, Izzy knew that Clary would never have a one-nightstand. She liked the idea of love too much to intimately engage with a guy she couldn't have a relationship with. Of course, there had been that Pedro guy with whom Clary stayed six months with, although she knew that nothing would ever come out of their relationship but sex, but at least they had a relationship.

But then, Izzy focused on another part of Clary's sentence that was just as disturbing, if not more than Clary having a one night hook-up. She said that she had been on her way up, which meant she met the guy in Izzy's building.

" _You had a one-nightstand with one of my neighbours_?!"

"No! I ... Well ..." Clary seemed to hesitate, and when Izzy saw in the green eyes of her best friend that she was about to lie to her, she stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, silently forcing the redhead to spill her dirty secret.

"Well, the thing is ... and you can't tell anyone! Not even Alec, or Simon, and _especially_ not your Mom!"

"I won't," Izzy assured, relaxing as she waited for her friend to narrate the tale of her previous night.

"I mean it, Izzy! You can't tell a living should about it. Swear it!"

"I swear," Izzy pledged, uselessly bringing up two of her fingers as scouts would do it, even though none of the girls ever gotten the pleasure to live wildly in the forest with other little girls their age.

"I was with Jace," Clary whispered, before pretending to be interested in an emerald bustier.

Izzy rushed to her side, not sure if she heard the name properly, because that particular name was ... impossible.

"Jace? As in _Jace_ Jace?"

"Yes."

"How ... Wh ... Clary, this doesn't make sense!" Izzy exclaimed, not understanding how Clary could have ended up in Jace's bed.

She didn't personally know Jace, but she knew he worked for her Uncle, and that he was to become Valentine's successor in his shares of the Clark Company. She also knew that he lived on the top floor of her building, and that, according to her father, he was extremely loyal to Valentine. Which was only confirmed by Clary many times over as she complained more than once that Jace was like her father's shadow.

This exact attitude lead to a drunken night just before her trip to Japan, when Clary listed everything that was wrong about the character of Jace Wayland, and how he was going to ruin her time there, and how his only redeeming quality was his good looks. Clary didn't like how loyal Jace was to her father, because she knew she wouldn't be able to bribe him. She did bribe Magnus a couple of times for him to let Izzy and her have a wild night out, promising to keep in touch with him if something went wrong. But Jace would be too inflexible to bribe like that.

Clary deeply breathed in, before she stopped looking at the different lingeries displayed and looked right in her friend's blue eyes.

"Well ... And you have no rights to judge. I was very very horny, and not thinking clearly due to jet lag.

So, when we were in Japan, I might have slipped to Jace that I had a crush on him. And I might have kissed him. And I might have invited him to my bed, with the arrangement that this would be a thing for the next couple of weeks. And I might have extended the trip a week longer because I wanted to stay with him ...

And ... well ... I might have missed him over the past couple of months, since we got back."

" _Clary_!" Izzy admonished. "The guy is working for your father! I don't know if it's even legal! He could sue you for sexual harassment."

Clary slyly chuckled, making Izzy squint her eyes at her as she pointed out, "Especially knowing you and how you like talking about sex!"

The redhead didn't seem to see the problem, her sly smile still on her lips as she said, "Well, there is _a lot_ to talk about. I mean, even porn stars don't have that kind of cocks, and I have seen plenty of fat porn cocks!"

Izzy gave a stern look at her best friend, not amused by her innuendos; but Clary only smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at Izzy as she added. "I'm serious, Izzy. Good thing he's really into foreplay, because that thing could tear me in half. Though I'm clearly not complaining, I got to try new _exciting_ positions."

"That big?" Izzy asked, resigned on trying to make her friend see the bigger picture at this moment. She would try again later, but she was curious. Clary seemed to think about it for a moment, before she told her friend,

"Remeber when we went to that farm in the countryside with your family? Remember that salami that knocked Alec because he was walking round without paying attention? Well, here you have the monster-cock."

"Monster-cock?" Izzy laughed at the name, and Clary grimaced, returning her attention on the lingerie on front of them.

"Yeah ... Jace isn't very for of the nickname. Maybe I should call it _The Rock,_ since they are both massive, impressive and bald."

"Yeah, because nothing turns a guy more than knowing that the girl in his bed is calling his dick by another guy's name. _Especially_ when that other guy is The Rock," Izzy sarcastically retorted, rolling her eyes at Clary's stupid statements.

Sometimes, she wondered if her father's overprotectiveness didn't cut Clary away from the reality of life. Clary never let herself fall deep into a relationship because she knew her father would intervene in it, and not in her favour. But there were also the times when Clary didn't seem to see the world as Izzy did, and Izzy knew that she was far from being average. She knew that her mother didn't have an easy life, which lead to her cutting her children from some harsh realities, but it was nothing compared to Valentine.

Valentine loved Clary, there was no doubts in that. But he also put her in a bubble in which he didn't let anyone in. One could argue that he did the same with Jace, since it seemed that Valentine was taking the blond man everywhere he would go, keeping him away from experiencing life outside of work.

"What about your Dad? Does he want to share Jace?" She questioned, though her eyes were set on a red babydoll ensemble. Simon loved the colour vibrant red on her.

"My Dad doesn't know, and he's never going to know. Jace promised me yesterday night to keep this between him and I. So you can't tell anyone. Not even Simon, because we both know that he's —"

"a blabbering drunk," Izzy finished with her, more than aware of her fiancé's poor lack of control when alcohol was in his system.

Clary looked at the piece of lingerie Izzy was holding in front of her, assessing it, before she let her friend know, "Simon is going to eat you up in that."

"Simon is going to eat me up, even if I wear a potato bag," Izzy sighed, though she kept the ensemble. The two girls exchanged a knowing smile before they went to the bustier aisle, and Izzy inquired,

"Is it really worth it, though? I mean, I get that you might like the sex, Clary, but —"

"It's not just about the sex. Sure, the sex is _awesome_ , but ... I don't know. I just feel myself around him. Probably because he already knows everything there is to know about me and my father, so I don't have to worry that he's after the money, or that he'll runaway when he'll know who's my Dad. I mean, he knew from the start.

And I don't have to worry that he's in it just for the sex either, because ... Knowing how loyal he is to Dad, he wouldn't go risk all of that for just a hookup. I know he wanted to tell Dad when we got back from Japan, and he didn't for me. I don't know, Izzy. I just like being with him, and ... well why not try it?"

"Why would Jace agree to not telling your father? Isn't he in love with him, or something?"

Clary rolled her eyes, picking a black and pink bustier as she nonchalantly murmured, "More like the other way around. After all, Jace is the son who doesn't talk back and does everything asked."

"Clary," Izzy said with a compassionate voice, putting a friendly hand on her friend's shoulder. Clary shook her head, erasing any trace of nostalgia from her face before she had a boost of confidence and told her the brunette,

"It is true. But that's beside the point. Now you know why I didn't come yesterday night. Jace and I talked things out. We decided to try, meaning that we are exclusive and we will see where it will take us."

"So what does that mean, that you are a couple, without being a couple?"

"No. It just means that ... we are in a relationship that my father won't get his hands on. I mean, I'd like to for once have a boyfriend that lasts more than three months. Do I need to remind you how Richard ghosted me not even a week after we started getting to something serious? I just ... want what we had in Japan back."

The two girls walked to the cashier with their purchases, Izzy not having the heart anymore to argue with her friend. In her point-of-view, this relationship was doomed from the start. She couldn't picture Jace (as little as she knew him) as the kind of guy who committed to lasting relationships, and she couldn't picture Clary falling in love with someone who was so much like her father. But then again, Clary was right, why not enjoy it while it lasted?

"So, he's the one who put the exclusivity rule," Izzy assumed as she gave the cashier her items. She didn't know much about guys and relationships, but she knew that any guy with a little brain would like to stake his claim on someone as gorgeous as Clary.

"No, I did. Honesty, Izzy, how stupid do you think I am? He travels a lot, and he's smocking hot. And it's not because we're not a couple that it means I want him to see other women when I'm not around."

"And what did he say?"

Clary grimaced, taking her bags before they walked to he exit of the shop. "He laughed at me and kissed my forehead as if I were a child."

Izzy smiled at Clary narrowing her eyes as she recalled Jace's actions of the night before, and they stopped talking about the past night as soon as they were out of the shop.

Magnus joined the girls, clearly relieved that they were finally out of the shop and making Izzy realised that they did stay for a rather long time. Clary didn't say anything about that, and looked at the time, before she proposed dinner to her friend, which Izzy eagerly accepted. She hadn't had lunch, and it was already six in the afternoon. She was starving.

Magnus drove them to The Circle, a restaurant that Valentine owned, and the two girls ate together while the Asian man told them that he would be waiting for them in the car. Izzy didn't say much about it, even though she knew that Clary didn't like having her bodyguards act so much like bodyguards.

They barely had their plates served that a shadow came to their table, making both girls brightly smile when they saw to whom it belonged.

"Uncle Val! What a surprise!" Izzy exclaimed, getting up to embrace her Godfather.

Valentine was the Godfather for her and her two brothers, but the three of them had always called him Uncle. He was their mother's oldest friend, and had always spoiled his godchildren rotten, not that any of them ever complained. He was that friendly uncle every kid ever dreamt off, the one to run off to when parents were mad at them. But it wasn't the principal reason why Izzy and her brothers loved Clary's father. She couldn't tell what it was precisely, given the fact that she didn't know much about him, but she knew that she could always count on him.

"Magnus told me that you were having dinner here. Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"Us?" Clary inquired, her eyebrow up, and making Valentine smile with fondness at his daughter.

"It's a business diner," He specified. Clary rose her eyebrow even higher, silently asking her father how he could think that she would come to his table, when he knew perfectly well how much she disliked being stuck in that kind of diners.

Valentine slightly shook his head, before pointing their plates with his chin and saying, "We already finished our main course, so you should jus eat your dinner and join us when desert comes. We will stop talking about business the second you will sit with us."

Then, he left the two girls to eat their food, and they talked some more about Izzy's upcoming wedding. They were trying to figure out where would the ceremony would be best celebrated. Izzy, being romantic as she was wanted to do it in Central Park, where Simon first kissed her, when she was young and innocent. But Clary argued that Central park wouldn't be practical because of the amount of undesired people that would be around.

They were still at an impasse when they finished eating, and decided to put the conversation on hold before joining Clary's father. And as Izzy expected it, they found Valentine at a secluded table, sitting with Jace, and another man.

The three men got up with gallantry when they approached the table, and Clary sat between her father and the unknown man, while Izzy sat in front of her, between Jace and the new man.

"Will, let me introduce you to my daughter, Clarissa and her best friend, Isabelle Lightwood. Girls, this is Will Herondale."

The two girls politely smiled at the man and the whole table looked down at the desert menu that was given to them. From the corner of her eye, Izzy saw that Jace barely looked at his, and swiftly put it back on the table, but she didn't think much of it. She looked through her menu, and made her choice as soon as she saw that there was strawberry pie. Strawberries were her weakness, anyone who knew her knew that.

The waiter came to take their order, Valentine and Clary laughing at her when Izzy unsurprisingly ordered the strawberry pie; and once alone, Clary turned her head to the man who was on a business meeting with her father,

"So Will, what brings you in New York?"

"I'm a native New Yorker. I was just out of the city for my studies," He said all smiles to Clary, and Izzy slightly narrowed her eyes at that.

The man was quite nice to look at. Blond tidy hair with a very well groomed beard shading his angular face. His eyes were icy blue and playful. But it wasn't much the way he looked at Clary that made Izzy think twice. It was his attitude. He was a charmer, and confident in himself, which was probably a very good quality when you had to handle a business. But the way he smiled at Clary made Izzy think that he would clearly not mind charming her in a way more personal than how he just tried to charm her father.

"And why did you come back to New York? What does New York have that you didn't have where you did your studies?"

"Well, for starters, DC doesn't have beautiful women such as yourself," Will boldly answered with an inviting smile. Clary politely gave him back his smile, and he continued, "And now, you're giving me yet another reason to want to make New York a better place."

Clary glanced at Izzy, half rolling her eyes as she realised that Will was a politician. Clary hated politicians because 'no matter what, they always found a way to screw you with a beautiful smile'. At least businessmen openly screwed you over. The two girls exchanged a look, but Valentine curtly cut down any more attempts coming from Will to try to openly flirt with his daughter just right in front of him.

"So, Izzy. How is Simon?" He strongly asked, though his eyes were hard and cold on Will.

"He's doing fine. He's gone to LA for the week to some veterinary conference about dying species. He was really excited about it. Apparently it will help with his thesis."

Valentine finally tore his gaze away from Will, who had the humility to look embarrassed, and he glanced at Izzy's hands. It was only for a brief second, but she could swear that she saw surprise when his eyes landed on her fingers. And just like that, though he didn't say a word, Izzy knew that Valentine knew about the proposal. She couldn't tell how he knew, but she was used to it. Her Godfather _always_ knew everything, Clary repeated her that enough times for her to try to doubt it.

When their deserts where served, they all made small talks about trivial things such as the weather, or the upcoming shows that were coming to Broadway. But during that little hour she spent sitting next to Jace, Izzy got to inspect him from a closer look.

The first thing she noticed was the fact that he didn't take any desert. Fact that neither Valentine or Clary seemed intrigued about, when they all took consequent deserts. Izzy was actually surprised that Clary didn't make a remark about it, knowing how much her best friend liked deserts, and how she could never understand that someone would not splurge in that little sweet indulgence.

Then, though it took her a while to notice it, Izzy noted that Jace did not utter a single word, all throughout desert. And this time, she was surprised that Valentine didn't even try to bring Jace in the diverse conversations that had been brought on. It even seemed that Valentine was used to Jace being silent and observant like that.

But what Izzy paid most attention to was the way Jace reacted to Clary. And if Clary hadn't told her all about them, she never would have guessed. Jace was acting toward Clary the same way he acted toward her. Even when Will have blatantly flirted with Clary just in front of him, Jace had been unreadable (unlike Valentine who didn't try to hide his dislike of the situation).

When diner finally came to an end, Valentine informed the girls that Magnus had gone home a while ago, and he proposed to drop Izzy back to her apartment. They all walked to the limousine, and once the four of them were in the back, the girls in front of the men, Izzy put on her best puppy face and asked,

"You don't mind if Clary stays with me tonight again, right Uncle Val?"

Valentine chuckled, before swiftly glancing at his daughter as if assessing something about her. "I guess you have much to discuss about with Simon being away."

Clary narrowed her eyes to her father, daring him to say anything more about the matter, but Valentine simply looked out the window with a smirk on his face. They remained silent for a moment, before Valentine announced,

"I'm going to Vegas this weekend, by the way."

And finally Jace had his first reaction of the night. he turned a surprised head to Valentine, apparently learning about the trip. Valentine looked at his daughter who simply shrugged. So he turned to Izzy and informed her,

"Your mother is coming with me. But don't worry, i'll get her back to you before Simon comes back from the conference."

 _Yes, he definitely knows_. She thought, not the slightest worried that her mother was going to Vegas with Valentine. The two of them had known each other for so long that one could even call them brother and sister.

"When are we leaving?" Jace asked, and Valentine returned his focus to the window, telling Jace,

"You're not coming with me, this time. I'm going for personal business, and it's not something I'm ready to share with you."

Jace didn't show any emotions at those words, but Clary did. She narrowed her eyes at her father, and bluntly asked, "What personal business do you have in Vegas that includes Aunt Maryse?"

"Like I said, it's personal," Valentine responded with a smile. But of course Clary being Clary didn't take it as closure for the conversation.

"You know, people going to Vegas and not wanting their family to know what they are up to, are usually up to no good ... Are you going to get married there? Is it why your bringing Aunt Maryse? To be your best man?"

" _What? No_! Why would you ... It has nothing to do with that, Clary. It's just ... complicated."

Izzy looked embarrassedly at her hands on her knees, wishing that she hadn't been crossed in that crossfire between father and daughter. She knew that there were a lot of unresolved issues between the two of them concerning Clary's mother, but she also knew that the both of them still hadn't mourn properly Jocelyn. She had seen cry every year on her mother's death anniversary, especially after Jon. But Maryse had also told her daughter that Valentine was still devastated by his wife's death, no matter how many years had passed since then.

The rest of the ride was done in utter silence, and Izzy saw how Jace glanced a couple of times from Valentine to Clary. It wasn't much that his face was saying anything about what he was thinking, but she could tell that there was something he would have said if he hadn't been working for Valentine. Or if he hadn't started a relationship with Clary, she couldn't quite tell.

Once in front of their building, Jace kept the door opened for the two girls, before swiftly leaning his head on the limousine to tell something to Valentine. Then, the three of them went to the elevator in silent, and Izzy wondered if she should go on with her plan or not. After all, she wasn't supposed to know anything. But then again, if Jace were to make a scene because Clary shared this secret with her best friend, it was best for them to stop now.

So when they reached her floor, she quickly got out of the elevator and pushed Clary back in, winking at her and giving her the opportunity to spend one more night with Jace.

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So I know this chapter might seem like filler, but it is not. It physically introduced Will, and showed Jace from another point-of-view to see how he is, and not what he thinks, it showed Clary's point-of-view without revealing all of it, and it showed another facet of Valentine. Plus, though the Sizzy plot line won't be very important/interesting (yeah, I'm trashing my own story), it is rather necessary for the story to go on. Because ... hints. (Yeah, I know, you hate me with those hints) Haha.**

 **~ Also, in case you didn't noticed/know, I put my other stories on hold, because I want to focus on this one and my other novel (that you can read on FICTIONPRESS, so go check it out and leave me a small review, that would make my day). But don't worry, I will get back on them soon enough. I just need to clean the mess of my life right now. Then, I will get back with daily updates and multiple updates.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of Izzy in this story? I know, Izzy is OOC, like most of the characters in this story.**

 **💚What do you think of the relationship between the two girls?**

 **💚 How do you feel about Will Herondale?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	14. 12- I HAVE NO IDEA, HELP ME

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ And, sorry, but I still don't have a title yet for this chapter, so if you could help me that would be great. I think I am off for titles lately 😭**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : ****I HAVE NO IDEA** 😭 **(7,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚So in this chapter, there is the mention of two French songs, and I am sorry to tell you, but you have to do a little research on one of them. It is called** ** _La Valse A Mille Temps_ ****Jacques Brel, and due to copyrights policy, I can't put the translation here. If you go to musixmatch translation, you might have a somewhat correct translation, but since the lyrics play with words, you will definitely miss some subtlety on that song. You need to read the lyrics, and hear the song, to understand a scene playing in this chapter. ESPECIALLY since this song will be a recurring song for Clace.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Heartbreaker - Patrick Benatar**

 **La Valse À Mille Temps - Jacques Brel**

 **La Foule - Edith Piaf**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

"So … I told Izzy," Clary said, though she did not turn to face him.

Jace repressed a smile, not bothered by that fact. If he were honest with himself, he was actually enjoying the fact that he would get to spend an unexpected night with the redhead in his arms. Moreover, he never thought that Clary would be able to keep a secret that big from her best friend. She wasn't trained to keep secrets unlike him.

"I figured," He simply told her, and when she finally turned to face him, he had a small smile for her, making her blink with disbelief.

"You're not mad at me?"

"You're the one who came up with that rule, not me," He eluded.

It wasn't that he was actually mad at her, because he clearly wasn't. But he wasn't actually really thrilled about keeping whatever there was between them, between them. There was first and foremost the idea of lying to Valentine that he strongly disliked; but there was also the fact that he wasn't that eager to start his first real relationship in the shadows of secrets.

But Clary didn't want her father to be involved in anything concerning them. it wasn't much that she feared for his life, but more that she feared that Valentine would try to stop whatever was between them. And this little statement made Jace wonder if he knew Valentine that well after all. Not even for a second Clary had mentioned the fact that her father would go ballistic if he knew about them, she simply said that he would put a stop to them, and that she didn't want to stop before anything could have even started. So maybe Jace had pictured Valentine as someone he wasn't. But then again, Jace didn't know if Clary knew the drastic measures Valentine took when he felt betrayed…

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But Izzy would have tortured me for hours if I hadn't —"

"I didn't complain, did I? Like I said, I'm not the one who came up with that rule," Jace interrupted the redhead.

She smiled at him, and the two of them left the elevator to go to his apartment. As they did so, Jace pondered on wether he should inform Clary that Magnus had caught them in the morning, since her best friend knew as well. But he decided against it. If Valentine were to ever find out, Clary would be clueless concerning Magnus's implication in their relationship, and she wouldn't be able to unknowingly incriminate him.

He was about to close the front door, when Clary froze, a slight frown shading her face. "I am not going another night to bed without cleaning my face properly. Give me just five minutes to pop by Izzy's so I can get some proper attire."

She left, taking his keys with her, and Jace sat on his sofa, opening his laptop to check his mails and calendar. The night before, Clary had complained about how she had doubles of her beauty products at her friend's apartment and on how she didn't like having to go to bed with just a splash of water on her face. Jace hadn't really responded anything to that, because for him the splash of cold water had always been enough.

The minutes passed by, and as Jace expected it, Clary was still not back from her best friend's. He figured that she got caught in talking with the brunette. So he made himself a cup of camomile, like he did almost every night, and attended the most urgent emails he had. A few of them caught his attention, due to the fact that they were concerning Clark Inc' and that he was still adjusting to this world. Valentine had told him that he would have very little to do with the company, since his Godsons were most likely to take over when the time came, but he still wanted Jace to know how the business was run down.

And all Jace could say was that he didn't like it. He liked it better when he had to deal with people who knew him as a mobster than when he had to deal with people who knew him as a businessman. Mobsters went straight to the point, and always only gave one warning. Businessmen were more subtle than that, and Jace always had to think five steps ahead of them to make sure they weren't trying to screw him over. But of course, that was nothing compared to politicians with whom Jace had to think ten steps ahead of them. This was why he liked better dealing with thugs and dealers. It was always black or white, and there never were any sort of shade of grey.

As he was checking his calendar for the rest of the week, and trying to figure out when he would have time to hang out with Jordan, Jace found himself thinking of the trip Valentine was going to take with Maryse. It wasn't the first time he was taking Maryse (and only Maryse) away, but it was the first time that it was so abrupt. Which was why he had expected for his presence to be required there. He wondered what kind of personal affairs the two of them could so so promptly have in Vegas, especially since, as far as Jace knew, Maryse had nothing to do with Idris.

He was still lost in his thoughts when the front door finally opened again. Clary entered with a bean bag stuffed, making raise an eyebrow at her, wondering how many beauty products she could actually need before going to bed. She smiled at him and dropped the bag before walking to the sofa and straddling his laps, forcing Jace to sit back properly.

"All work and now play, make Jace a dull boy," She said with a playful mothering tone. Jace shook his head, though a smile grew on his lips.

"There is nothing dull about me. Or do I have to prove it to you in a more eloquent way?"

She wiggled her eyebrows at him, clearly not bothered by the prospect that he was offering her. Jace swiftly pecked her lips, before he secured her in his arms and leant so he could close his laptop. Then, he took them upstairs, though he picked up her bean bag on the way. Clary played with his hair, kissing his face every two steps. Once they were in his bedroom, Jace closed the door behind him with his foot, and looked deep into the green eyes of the girl in his arms before passionately kiss her.

Clary eagerly responded to his kiss, giggling a little when her back hit the mattress, but not breaking their connection nonetheless. On the contrary, her hands eagerly went to Jace's chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt to undress him, and when he was topless, Jace finally tore his lips away from hers, only to lead them to that sensitive spot on her neck.

Clary moaned when his teeth gripped her skin, and Jace's hands busied themselves with slowly removing any clothes that might come between him and Clary. Once the two of them only had their underwear on, Clary flipped them so she could be on top. Jace let her lead the way, as she rolled her hips to meet his bulge, and he watched her enjoy the moment, playing with her breast, until he felt like it was enough.

In the blink of an eye, he turned them so he would be on top again, but this time, he started kissing his way down. Clary squirmed a little when he nibbled the skin on her left side, just below her ribs. With all the slowness of the world, Jace kissed her stomach, her inner thighs, removing her panty, and when she was finally bare before him, he kept on teasing her some more.

He blew a little on her hot little nub, making her moan and buck her hips to him. But a part of him wanted to drag this, and it was exactly what he did. With his hands, he secured her body to the mattress, and placed gentle little kisses all around where she wanted him the most. He looked up, and saw that she was biting her lower lip, her eyes closed and her face rumpled with frustration.

And finally, he kissed her clitoris, earning a loud sigh of relief. He gave it a few laps before stopping and making Clary cry out at the loss. He considered the option of teasing her some more, but decided against it and finally suckled on her sweet little nub. She let out a cry of satisfaction before her pants were all that could be heard in the room. And the louder they were, the more intensely Jace let his tongue play with her clitoris.

Until he felt that she needed more. One of his hands left her body, only so his fingers could gently brush her glistening entrance, making her shiver with anticipation. He played with her like that a couple of time, until she couldn't take it anymore, and pleaded,

" _Jace_ …"

"Look at me," He instructed, his eyes still on her, waiting for her emeralds to open

And as they did, he let a finger slip into her wet folds. He repressed a groan when he felt her so wet for him, and wiggled his finger in her, caressing her from the inside. Her pupils were so dilated that Jace could barely distinguish the green from her eyes, but when he added another finger to bring her more pleasure, Clary closed her eyes and snapped her head backward, taking away from him the beautiful sight he had.

As quickly as she closed her eyes, Jace retrieved his fingers and stopped moving his tongue, making the young redhead snap her head back at him, glaring with all her might. But Jace simply smirked at her before re-entering his fingers inside of her, making her see stars.

He kept teasing her, always slowing down when he knew she would have wanted him to speed up, and when finally he put a third finger in her, Clary cried out in pleasure, throwing her head backward and arching her back so it wouldn't be in contact with the mattress anymore. She grabbed Jace's hair, twisting her fingers in it so much that Jace was sure he was about to lose several of his hair.

But that did not stop him from increasing his speed, going in and out of her quicker with his fingers as he sucked on her clitoris. He had not taken his eyes off of her, and though he couldn't properly see her face, he still enjoyed watching her getting her high.

" _God_ , Jace! Just right h—"

She never got to finish that sentence, her orgasm knocking any common sense out of her. Jace relished as he watched her slowly coming down from her high, and he started kissing his way up, lingering on her breast. When he suckled one of them with a little more force, she moaned, slightly arching to him and she started rolling her hips beneath his fingers that where still buried inside of her.

"Ready for round two?" Jace asked with a smirk. She opened her mouth to answer something smart, but found herself out of wit, so she simply nodded with a pretence innocence. And Jace couldn't help but feel smug to have rendered her speechless.

He took her lower lip between his teeth and sucked it, until she stopped him to kiss him with passion and desire. With his right hand, he looked for the box of condoms that was in his nightstand, and once he had one in hand, he broke their embrace to put it on. As he was rolling the thing on his member, Clary kissed his jaw and chest, already eagerly spreading her legs for him.

Once he was all geared up, he placed his member at her entrance, before she stopped him and told him filled with lust, "Jace, I don't want it nice and slow, this time."

Jace smirked at her and purposely took all his sweet time to enter. She glared at him, all her facial expressions indicating that he was deliberately teasing her and he whispered, "Maybe I want it nice and slow this time…"

Clary jiggled beneath him, trying to create more friction; but it wasn't what made Jace break his will to tease her longer. No, it was the little pout that she had and that he knew he couldn't resist to. So he retrieved himself, and went back inside her with a little more force. He kept doing that again and again, each time always a little bit more forcefully and making her yelp at each thrust. He never decreased his movements, only increasing it, until he felt her clench his member with her inner walls. She sucked in a breath of air, her body all tensed up as her mouth couldn't even close, her head jerked backward and her eyes closed

And even though he wanted to drag their intercourse longer, he knew that he was far long gone, so he didn't try to fight it. He barely waited for Clary to come down from her orgasm, that he flipped her legs over her shoulder and took her in this position.

"Let me see your eyes, Clary," He grunted between his greeted teeth, and when she opened them to look at him, he knew he was lost.

He sped up, only encouraged by her nails planted in his biceps and that would surely leave marks there, and her incomprehensible squeaks that each of his thrusts tore out of her mouth. He felt sweat forming on his skin, and a tension building in his lower regions, begging to be released, but all he cared about was the green eyes beneath him. He held her gaze, silently forbidding her to close his eyes, and her inner walls started convulsively clenching his shaft, triggering his own orgasm. He finally released, grunting in the crook of her neck a final breath that he shared with her, both sweaty and out of breath.

They were still trying to catch up their breath, when Jace rolled on the side, afraid that his weight might crush little Clary. Moreover, he knew that the position she was in must not be one of the most comfortable. She smiled at him, before moving closer, just so she could put her head on his chest, though she did her best to put her hair between his sweaty skin, and her face. For a few minutes, they did not share a word, trying to find back their normal breathing as Jace was mindlessly caressing Clary's arms.

"You have a weird obsession about watching me climax," Clary suddenly said, her fingers tracing incoherent lines on Jace's torso.

Jace looked down, seeing that she had raised her head so she could watch him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. He was not going to lie to himself and pretend that he didn't notice how 'obsessed' he was about seeing her eyes when she reached her high, when he never really had this need with other women he brought to his bed. But that didn't mean he was going to acknowledge this little side of him to Clary.

So instead, he eluded, "You have a weird obsession about my dick and naming it. And you don't hear me complain."

Clary playfully slapped his chest as she cried out, "You complain _all the time_! Just right now, you're complaining by saying that you're not complaining."

The two of them laughed, taken in this genuine moment, and when it was over, Jace got up and went to the bathroom to dispose go the condom. Clary was short on his heels, her bean bag in hands, and once Jace was condom free, he quickly splashed his member with cold water.

Clary on the other hand was taking bottles out of her bag, ready to wash her face with endless products, and so Jace figured that he might as well get ready for the night. Since he had a double basin, he left one to Clary and washed his teeth over the other one before rinsing his face with a bit of cold water, earning a grimace from Clary and her unnecessary brushes and products.

She had tried once in Okinawa to put some clay mask on Jace's face, but it had been a losing battle for her. Wether it was by words, or by force, she had not been able to put any green substance on his face.

Once he was all done, Jace watched Clary rinse her face yet again, before she put on some sheet mask on her face, and started brushing her hair. And as she did so, he let his eyes wander to her naked body, and on the way her muscles were playing by the movements of the brushing. His eyes lingered a moment too long on her behind, before he got a hold of himself, and told her that he would see her in bed.

Then, he walked downstairs and cleaned everything, putting back his laptop at its rightful place, and washing his mug before going back to his bedroom where Clary still remained to be seen. He folded their cloths and put them on the armchair that was by the window, and he slipped into the bed, a part of him silently thanking Isabelle Lightwood for this night that she just gave them. Because now, the best part was to come, to sleep with Clary in his arms, and wake up with her in the same place. This was the one real pleasure he got out of Japan, sleeping with Clary.

That same Clary who walked into his room, all fresh and ready for the night. She joined him in the bed, snuggling in the crook of his arms, like they had done so many times while in Japan. Jace mindlessly kissed her hair, closing his eyes and caressing her skin, sure that she would soon go to sleep. He was used to going to sleep way after her, but he didn't mind staying a couple of hours in bed with nothing to do, but think, and hold the girl in his arms before himself falling asleep.

Clary played around with her fingers, poking his torso, and tracing the lines of his pectoral. "Maybe, I could come here this weekend. You know, since Dad is going away for _personal business_ and you are not going with him."

"Perhaps you could …" He admitted, though he had no faith in the project.

He didn't mind if Valentine knew about the two of them. Of course, he would rather tell him first, because he owed it to the man, but Jace had made himself a reason that would happen what would happen when Valentine would find out about them. But Clary didn't want her father to know, and Jace didn't want to make Clary unhappy. And it would appear suspicious if she came three times within the same week to her best friend's place.

But he figured that this ought to be something to talk about in the morning, not while they were having a peaceful moment. So instead, he directed the conversation toward something that had interpellated him a few hours ago.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind if your father remarried?"

Clary brusquely stopped her pointless lines, and lifted her head up, so Jace opened his eyes to look at the green of her eyes. She seemed confused, but sad as well, and Jace didn't let anything show on his face. What Valentine had told him about his wife wasn't up to him to share with Clary. This was something the two of them would have to talk about amongst themselves.

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. "Does he have a woman I know nothing about?"

Jace frowned, wondering how Clary could think that of her father. Or how she could think _he_ would bring this particular topic, if there had been a woman he could not talk about.

"No. As far as I'm concerned, your father is still a widower. I am just curious about your reaction to him going to Vegas. Or your reaction right now, for that matter."

Clary bit her lower lip, looking down, and Jace patiently waited for her to explain on her0 own what was going on in her mind.

"Actually … I wouldn't really mind if he did. To be honest, I think it's sad that he still hasn't after all these years. But … I would be so pissed if he brought a woman out of the blue, or if he snuck up on me to do his dirty deeds."

Jace rose an eyebrow at her, the irony of her words not lost on him. After all, _she_ was sneaking out on her her father to do her dirty deeds, with _him_ nonetheless. Clary shook her head, her brows slightly furrowed as she explained,

"It's not the same with us. We're clearly not that serious, and we are _definitely_ not ever going to get married. _We_ are just … enjoying the moment, and he would clearly put a stop to it if he knew. I would never stop my father from being happy again."

"It's not the impression you gave in the car," Jace said, playing with a loose curl that had escaped her bun.

There was no condonation in his tone, but he still felt like he said the wrong thing, or at least that he did not use the correct tone, for Clary furrowed her brows before retaking her former position, hiding her face from Jace. He was about to explain how she had sounded a bit cold when she asked about her father's whereabouts, when she said with a small voice,

"I actually don't remember much about my Mom. But there is this one thing that I will never forget. It's how Dad used to smile when she would enter a room, or when he would get back home and see her first. It's … a bit vague, but … I've never seen that smile on Dad's face ever since Mom's …"

She didn't finish her sentence, and Jace held her closer, understanding that she didn't want to utter out loud the even of her mother's death. He wasn't really sure of what he could say, or if there were any words that could be said. He gently caressed the skin of her arm, when she brusquely looked up, all smiles to him.

"But anyway, let's talk about something more cheerful and less cock-blocking than my father."

"I'm all ears," Jace told her, returning her her smile. She thought about it for a second, before deviously smiling and saying with a taunting voice,

"Will was nice …"

Jace rose an eyebrow at her, before closing his eyes and resting his head backward, "How is that supposed to not be cock-blocking?"

During the little interaction between Will and Clary, Jace had been rather conflicted, but he wasn't really sure what it had been about. He wasn't naive enough to not know that it had been jealousy clutching his heart, but he wasn't actually sure where his jealousy was targeted. He couldn't tell if he had been bothered by the fact that Will flirted with Clary, or by the fact that he had the opportunity to do it so openly.

Clary laughed, before she kissed Jace's jaw, and made amend, "Okay, sorry. That was mean. Let's talk about something else, then. I went lingerie shopping today."

"I know."

"How could you know, you were busy all day long? Do you get stalker vibes from hanging too much with my father. From him, it's sweet, from you, it's … creepy."

Jace couldn't help but lightly laugh at this, finally reopening his eyes to look at the redhead. She was narrowing her eyes at him, apparently serious in her allegations, and so he clarified for er,

"I'm hardly a stalker. I'm just a very good observer. I saw the gazillion bags you left in the trunk for your father to take home. And amongst those bags were several from a famous lingerie brand. Simple as that."

"I don't know if I should be weirded out by the fact that you can recognise a lingerie logo, or if I should be shocked that you thought that _that_ was a lot of bags," She said, before shaking her head, and squishing closer to Jace, as she continued, "But anyway, all of that to say that as I was lingerie shopping it occurred to me that I don't know your favourite colour. Or your favourite piece of lingerie. You know, the kind of thing that will make the little monster down there get up at lightening speed."

Jace smirked, keeping for himself that given her body, or the way she looked at him sometimes, she hardly needed a small piece of fabric to get him hard. His eyes ravaged her face, noticing the small and faint freckles fading away as winter was coming, or how her skin was glowy, probably due to all the products she used in the bathroom. And finally, he said, caressing her soft cheek,

"Blue. I like the colour blue on you."

"What kind of blue? Baby blue? Turquoise? Navy blue? Sapphire?"

"Any kind of blue. Blue simply suits you."

He could swear that he saw a faint blush cover her cheeks (though he wasn't sure if it wasn't due to her face wash), but she quickly recovered, and kept asking,

"So, blue is your favourite colour?"

"No. That's the colour I like best on you. How about you? What is your favourite colour?"

"Well … I like emerald green a lot. But I am also deeply into marigold."

Jace rose an eyebrow, confused at this new colour that was introduced to him, and Clary shook her head as she explained, "It's a shade of orange. A tat lighter than honey orange. It's also a pretty flower that has this particular colour."

He nodded, but mostly to humour her. As far as he was concerned, colours were colours and their variations and shades were just lighter or darker. But he knew better than to argue with a girl on that sort of details that were so important to them.

Clary grinned at him, her hands still playing with his chest, before she started to go south. She bit her lower lip, and asked with her most innocent voice, "So, maybe you should picture me wearing something blue until the time I actually do."

Jace chuckled, though any response coming from him was cut short by Clary firmly grabbing his member in her small hand and going up and dow to make him harder. She kissed him, grinding against him as her hand was working on him, and a part of him wondered if he would make it until the end this time. He knew that he would be able to deliver for her, but he wasn't sure if he would finish himself. He was tired, to the limit of exhausted and feeling like the best of his potential had already been spent an hour ago.

Still, that did not stop him from enjoying what the redhead was doing to him, and once he was fully erected, he slipped his hand beneath the cover to do to her what she did to him. But Clary stopped him, her eyes filled with lust and a hint of malice as she told him, "Since you like to watch me so much, I think you should simply watch this time as well …"

Then, she removed the cover from her body, and removed her hand from his member, only to burry it between her own legs. She moaned, struggling to keep her eyes open, but holding Jace's gaze nonetheless; and Jace watched her finger herself, making her breath become more and more shallow by the minute. She kept touching herself, until she suddenly stopped and kissed Jace, moving so she would be on top of him. He stopped her before she could move any more, and took a condom from the nightstand. Clary watched him put it on, and once he was properly wrapped, she slowly empaled herself on him.

Jace saw the little grimace of discomfort that briefly came across her face, showing him that she was clearly not ready enough, but that feeling barely lasted. Once he was fully inside her, she closed her eyes and waited a little, before she started rolling her hips, a wide grin of satisfaction spreading her lips.

Jace let her lead the way, mesmerised by the view before him and once she started speeding a bit the rhythm, he reached up to her breast so he could play with them. Clary kept rolling her hips, her head thrown back, and Jace suddenly sat up, grabbing her face with one of his hands so their foreheads would touch.

"Clary …"

She opened her eyes before he could even say the words, her eyes filled with lust and wonders. For a moment, they remained like that, so close with Clary riding Jace. But then, she pushed him back so he was laying down the bed once again, and she laid on top of him. Jace knew that this was her favourite position because his pelvic would touch her clitoris while her inner flower would be filled with the rest of him. And she got to decide the pace of it all.

She started going up and down, and bit Jace's earlobe before confessing to his ear, "I love feeling you like this.

Jace jerked his hips upwards, matching his rhythms to her and knowing that it would stimulate her even more; and she moaned of pleasure, arching herself a little. Jace grabbed her throat, his eyes solely on her face as the two of them increased the pace, and Clary let out a guttural sound of her mouth,

" _Yes_. Just like that."

Her eyes were filled with lust, glassy with need and struggling to stay open. She panted her need for more, and so Jace held her throat a tiny bit tighter. He felt that, surprisingly, he was not far from release himself, especially when her inner walls tightened their grip on him. He thrusted his hips up, bringing her face closer to his as he told her,

"Come for me, I'm so close."

Clary accelerated her back ad forth movements, completely lost in her orgasm, as she panted louder and louder, and finally a scream ripped through her lungs as her whole body tensed on top of Jace. She collapsed on top of Jace with a satisfied sigh, but Jace rolled her so _she_ would be the one on her back.

He knew that he wasn't going to last long and that she was already tired, so he didn't plan on trying to make it last any longer. He simply rammed into her, reaching between them to stimulate her already spent clitoris. He was fully aware that he was being greedy, and that the chance he could get her to climax with so little stimulation was thin, but he still went for it. Mostly because he liked the fact that they would reach cloud nine together. Which they did barely a few seconds later, Clary screaming his name as if she was screaming bloody murder.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It had been a month since Clary and Jace had decided to start seeing each other in secret, and Jace had to admit that he was far from disliking it. Sure, he still disliked the part where he had to lie, or at least elude the truth, but he liked spending time with Clary, even if sometimes if was only over the phone.

She had only come back to his place twice after that night when she and her best friend met with Will Herondale, but they had kept in touch through texts and phone-calls. Out of the two of them, Jace was being the one who was more careful about their relationship. Probably because he had a training in that area, whereas Clary simply went with the flow.

Still, there were a few little things he liked about being with Clary. He liked how she always managed to find a funny picture to send him when he had had a bad day (which happened a lot lately). He liked how forward she was concerning her wants and needs (especially when she would send him dirty pictures to make him feel her frustration). But what he liked the most, was how she was opening up to him.

She was talking to him more and more about her, her life and her insecurities. Of course, she did not speak as openly as Jace would like, but she was definitely less reserved that she had been in Osaka, and even less reserved than she was with Magnus. And out of all the things she shared with Jace, one thing stayed in his mind, it was the name _Jon_. Though he had a clear idea of who Jon was to Clary (and by default Valentine), he still didn't know for sure. And he didn't want to ask Clary yet, because he felt like she was not ready yet to open up about this part of her life.

With a little shake of his head, Jace tore himself out of his reverie, and got out of the shower. He had been up for a few hours now, did his morning workout, answered a few emails and started breakfast before he hopped in the shower to let the batter rest. So once he was moisturised and dressed, he went to the kitchen and started making blueberry banana pancakes.

He wasn't really fond of pancakes, but Clary loved blueberries, especially when they were mixed in the pancake batter. And since Clary had spent the night, Jace had decided to bake those as a little surprise for when she would wake up.

He put on some music, his choice going to old French music for it was his favourite genre, and he sipped on his unsweetened green tea as he flipped pancakes after pancakes in the pan. As he was pouring the last drop of batter in the pan, Clary got down the stairs while Edith Piaf sang _La Foule._ Though he heard her, Jace didn't turn his head to her, simply smiling when she hugged him from behind, kissing his back before sitting on a chair.

He boiled some water for her, and gave her his box of tea, making her grunt, slopping the upper half of her body on the table, " _Ugh_! You need to buy coffee, Jace! No normal human being can properly function on tea."

"I do it," He retorted, pouring hot water in a mug for her and making her grimace as she pointed out,

"Like I said, _normal human beings_."

"Brits do it," He countered, not even bothering answering her taunt. She grimaced even more, picking some jasmine tea as she mumbled,

"Brits aren't normal. Nobody _that_ polite can be normal."

Jace rolled his eyes, putting the plate of pancakes on the table. He knew that she wasn't a morning person, and even less when she hadn't had her coffee. The last time she was here, she had a long rant of an hour about how he was not normal to not have sugar, or coffee, or even soda in his fridge.

"Promise, I will buy you some coffee for the next time you will come."

Her eyes illuminated and she asked with glee, "You're going to buy a coffee machine?"

"What? No. I'll buy some instantaneous coffee. I'm not getting useless appliances."

"It's not useless, it helps me … not being useless in the morning," She added, wiggling her eyebrows at the end.

Jace rolled his eyes, sipping on his tea as he sat next to her with a newspaper and told her, "Sex won't help you out on that."

She grunted, throwing her head back. Jace smiled, leaning to kiss her cheek before taking a few pancakes into his plates. The music kept on playing in the background, Edith Piaf replaced by another singer while the two of them ate in silent for a little while. Jace liked those little moments of peace he shared with Clary, doing the most mundane things like eating or watching a movie, though he had to admit that he wished Clary was more into modern movies. She liked old movies that lasted three hours or more and where people talked more than fought.

Clary got up and went to fetch her phone before sitting back next to Jace, resting her legs on his laps. Jace didn't mind, he liked having a sort of contact with her. Well, he simply liked being with her. Though he wasn't sure a hundred percent if he liked being with Clary persay, or if he liked being in a steady relationship with a woman for the first time in his life. There were many things he liked he knew were particular to Clary, but other things that could be qualified as simple relationship bliss.

"What time do you have to go?" Clary asked, scrolling through her phones and sipping on her tea. Jace checked his watch and told her that he wouldn't stay for long,

"I am supposed to meet your father in an hour."

To Jace's greatest surprise, Valentine still hadn't found out anything concerning him and Clary. Despite the fact that Clary wasn't really good at being discreet, or at covering properly her tracks, Valentine still had no clue of what was going on behind his back. He still talked to Jace and acted with him the way he always did, and never mentioned anything concerning Clary that was out of the ordinary.

Actually, over the month that had passed, Valentine had included Jace a lot more into his social circle, to Jace's greatest dismay. He didn't really like socialising, but Valentine had told him that it was a part necessary of their line of work. Wether it was the official, or the unofficial business. So Jace had to endure sport games as well as club nights with people he didn't like working with in the first place. But as usual when it came to work with other people, Jace faked it and blended in, though he did his best to stay in Valentine's shadow.

"So …" Clary finally put down her phone and continued, "I'd like to go to Paris."

"Is it the music that put you in the mood?" Jace inquired, finishing his tea and watching the redhead eat her pancakes. Clary rolled her eyes at him, and pointed her fork at him as she accused him with a full mouth,

"No. You're just some kind of old French dude hidden in some smocking hot body. I can't do anything about it. But that's beside the point. I want to visit the Iron Lady, and see Notre-Dame, and have dinner on the River Seine. I want to eat baguette and swear in French while wearing a fashionable beret."

Jace laughed at that, mostly because he knew that Clary sucked in French. She slightly kicked him, her legs still on his laps, and he simply smiled at her, as he inquired, "And when are you going?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" She asked and Jace had to refrain himself from laughing again. Instead, he got up and kissed her forehead before tidying his place as he reminded her,

"There is this promise you made me do a month ago that keeps me from taking you to Paris. Unless you're having second thoughts?"

"No, it still stands! But I was just thinking that if you want to come with me, I would ask Dad to not send an armada with me."

Jace thought about it as he washed his mug, feeling that it was too risky as a plan. Valentine wasn't someone stupid, he could easily see through her game. But … he wouldn't mind spending some time away with Clary, and sleeping with her every night, not just every once in a while. Still, there were other things to be taken in consideration,

"It wouldn't be like last time. I work a lot more than I did when we went to Japan. I am bound to work from my laptop if we go abroad."

"It's okay. I just want it to be just the two of us. In Paris would be best."

"Well, you can ask, but that doesn't mean your father will automatically have me come with you," Jace warned because he knew that the next couple of weeks were going to be very busy for them and that there were very little chance that Valentine would send him away.

Clary rolled her eyes at that, apparently sure that her father would ask Jace and no other. Jace knew the confidence Valentine had in him, and so far he wasn't doubting it; but he also knew that there was so much to do that would stop him from going.

Still, he didn't bounce on any of that, and simply went back to sit next to Clary, picking up her feet to reposition them on his laps as he asked,

"Anyway, what brought this sudden interest of Paris?"

"Honestly, I just want to travel, and with you would be best. If you have somewhere else you would like to go, I'm all ears…"

"Paris is fine," Jace assured with a small smile, though he still doubted he would get to go with all that was going on at the moment. But he didn't say a word about that, mostly because of the way Clary beamed at him, before looking at her phone, texting someone.

Jace skimmed through the newspaper, mostly to occupy his eyes while his hands were massaging Clary's calves as the music kept on playing in the background. Jacques Brel was singing about _La Valse A Mille Temps_ when Clary suddenly looked up her phone.

"What's wrong with this guy?"

Jace laughed a little, not taking his eyes away from the paper as he explained, "It's a beautiful song."

"He needs to take a breath!"

"And you need to learn French," Jace retorted with a smile. Clary stuck her tongue to him, and so he got up and rewinded the song back to the beginning before he went back to Clary and proposed her his hand.

She rose her eyebrow at him, but still smiled and took his hand. He placed his hand on her waist, and started waltzing as Jacques Brel started singing.

"The first verse is about the beginning of love in Paris. A girl alone and a boy alone seeing each other. It's the beginning of love, so it's slow, it's sweet, it's cheery, just like the song," They waltzed on the tempo of the song, Jace leading as Clary had her eyes glued on him. She seemed hypnotised by the song.

"Then, the second verse is a bit faster because love starts spinning. Testing yourself, testing the couple. Testing love. It makes your head spin and your heart beat faster, but they are no longer alone. They are two, in each other's arms and starting to see the world the same way with Paris as a witness," Jace had accelerated their dance, keeping up with the increasing music while his eyes never let go of her green ones.

"The third verse is about the final stage of love. The moment when it's no longer two people, but three. Life and love is hectic, just like the rythme of the song. You can no longer control the beat, just like you can no longer control love. You are submerged by it, and the stronger it gets, the faster your heart beat is, the faster the song is."

The song finished abruptly and they stilled looking at each other, before Jace bent down and kissed her on the lips with delicacy.

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Awwwww Fluff! And no** **cliffy! What is happening to me? Seriously, I think I am getting sick!**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the lemons? And Jace's 'obsession'?**

 **💚What did you think of lovey dovey Clace? And the trip to Paris? Will it occur?**

 **💚 How do you feel about Jace's reaction to Will Herondale?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1** **:** _Thank you for reviewing, and I'm so glad that you liked Izzy's point-of-view. It was meant to show a bit of Clary's feelings, without showing too much. I hope that you liked the unexpected night that Clace got to spend together_

 **Selena : **_Haha, I hope you didn't get in any sort of trouble! But sorry, I am glad that I made you laugh. And I hope, you liked this Jace's point-of-view chapter. Don't worry, next chapter will also be a Jace point-of-view._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	15. 13- I HAVE NO IDEA, HELP ME

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ And, sorry, but I still don't have a title yet for this chapter, so if you could help me that would be great. I think I am off for titles lately 😭**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : ****I HAVE NO IDEA** 😭 **(4,4K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚So this chapter is much much shorter than usual, but it's mostly because I was behind schedule. I came back to France last week, and I didn't have much time to write. So in addition to have a shorter chapter, you have an unedited, and full of mistakes chapter. But I will get back on it. Don't worry. Still, I am sure that you will love this chapter for it holds a lot.**

 **💚BY THE WAY, I have seen Avengers and NO SPOILERS but haaaaaaa. I am going to watch it again tomorrow!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Stargate SG1 - I am watching it all over again, already in the middle of season five. And … well when I was little, I had a crush on Teal'c and I am still crushing on him and his 'Indeed's Haha. So much in that man. Anyway, did any of you ever watched that show?**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As Jace walked Patrick Velrac to the door of the office, he couldn't help but be relieved to no longer be in presence of the man. Ever since Valentine had started investing Jace in the Clark Inc', Jace had had this bad feeling about this one associate, Patrick Velrac.

He couldn't tell per say what he didn't like in the man, maybe it was his cologne, or the way he talked and walked, maybe it was his shifty eyes, but in the end, Jace didn't like him. He actually more than didn't like him, he despised him. There was something shady about him, and Jace could put his hand to the test. He actually had in mind to follow him someday, but each time there had been an opportunity for him to do so, Clary had come over, and Jace didn't have the heart, or will to ask her to reschedule.

Of course, Jace was sure that Patrick Velrac had no idea of the way he felt about him, for he always talked oh-so-nicely to him when Jace came to the office with Valentine. In fact, Patrick was always very nice to everyone at the office, from the high holder that was Robert Lightwood, to the simple secretary working at ground level. Maybe that was yet again a reason why Jace didn't like this man, he was too nice to be honest.

Without saying a word, Jace returned to the desk, where Valentine and Robert where, sitting, revising once again the contract that Velrac had just brought them, in the hope for Clark Inc' to buy off another company.

"There is still much to go over with this. Let's order some food," Valentine said, not even taking the time to look away from his papers.

Robert agreed, and called of some Chinese food while Jace looked over at the file presenting the company they were about to buy. In his mind, this was a wrong move that shouldn't be done since the soon-to-be-bought company was already on its way to bankruptcy. Jace couldn't see what would be beneficiary for Clark Inc' to take the burden of a failing company.

He kept looking over and over at the papers, trying to see what he missed and would justify their investment, but no matter with what perspective he was looking at the situation, the end game was still the same, there was no profit to be made. When the food was delivered, Jace disregarded the papers, and dug on his rice while Valentine and Robert did the same.

Robert glanced at him and the papers next to him, before smiling and telling him, "Alec too had some problems understanding why we would burden ourselves with such companies when he first started working here. And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him. Sometimes, helping a small company get back on its feet simply feels good. It isn't much about the profit, but more about the self-satisfaction."

Jace rose an eyebrow, having problems believing what he was hearing. "You're not interested in making profits?"

"We're just interested in not investing in a money pit. Like I said, helping makes you feel good about yourself."

"An honest businessman … That's something I've never see," Jace chuckled with a disbelieving tone. In fact, as soon as a person had a little power, Jace always had his doubts concerning the honesty of the person. Politicians, businessmen, cops …

Robert laughed with him, as Valentine had a small smile on his lips, the kind of smile that Jace didn't like, because it was making him feel like he was missing seething important, and that he was about to be explained the same way one would explain to a child.

"I never said that I was honest," Robert corrected, reaching for some vegetarian egg-rolls. "I am just trying to keep my karma in balance. Unlike some other people in this room, I believe in after life."

Robert glanced at Valentine just in time to see him roll his eyes, and Jace realised at that moment that this was an aspect of Valentine's life that he knew very little about. He knew that Clary was a believer, not that she told him in so many words, but because the way she talked about certain things did not give so much room for questioning. It was obvious in his eyes. But in all the years Jace had worked with Valentine in close proximity, he couldn't tell if Valentine was religious or not. Though if he had to guess, he would go for the latter.

"I believe in the life we're living in right now. And right now, I want to know what Patrick is up to? Why does he want us to take over this particular company?"

Jace didn't say anything, but he was glad to see that he wasn't the only one having second thoughts about Patrick Velrac. He kept on eating, leaving the two men argue on wether they should buy the company or not, and listening to both parties, when Valentine turned his head to Jace.

"What do you think of him?"

"Who? Velrac?" Valentine nodded, clearly expecting a real answer out of Jace, and so he chose very carefully his words, "I think that I am not in a position of making a real opinion about him. I am still rather new in this world of business, and I am clearly not educated enough to form a just and impartial opinion of him."

Valentine looked straight in his eyes, like the many times he had done before when he knew that Jace wasn't being as open as he usually was with him; and he insisted, "This isn't what I asked you? I asked what do _you_ think of him?"

Jace glanced at Robert, who was pretending to be over interested in his food, though Jace was perfectly aware that he was paying attention to the exchange happens; and so he told Valentine, "I … am not sure that my opinion on the man matters."

Valentine held his gaze, forcing him to talk, and making Jace finally say what he had been holding on, "I don't trust him. But that is my personal opinion, and I can't give you proofs as to why you shouldn't trust him either. But like I said, I am not a businessman."

Robert laughed, dropping the food he had on his chopsticks back in the carton box, as he said, "Oh yes you are. No respectable businessman trusts people he works with. You're just not a skilled businessman, yet."

Valentine chuckled at that, giving reason to Robert, "True. A trusting businessman is either the luckiest bastard on Earth, or the most screwed bastard on Earth. So, when are you planning to find these proofs you were talking about?"

"Soon," Jace assured, feeling that somehow, Valentine already had those elements, and was just testing Jace on the matter. And like every time Valentine had subtly tested Jace like that, Jace was not intending to fail that test.

They kept on eating, still talking about the takeover, when Robert received a text message that made him genuinely laugh before he said, "Maryse is going crazy with all that wedding bliss."

Then he showed his phone to Valentine, and whatever he saw on the screen made him laugh as well before he told the other man, "Yes, Clary is really excited about it as well. The house is starting to look like a bridal shop."

"Doesn't that give you some ideas?" Robert nudged, and Valentine immediately shook his head.

"Clary is right where she should be. She's only twenty, might I remind you?"

"And so is Izzy," Robert argued with a tone so used to it, that Jace felt like this wasn't the first time the two men had this kind of conversation.

"I know. But … Simon is a different story. He's a good kid."

"A good kid who could afford a hell of a ring, by the way," Robert asserted, his voice full of innuendos, which made Jace frown slightly.

He was very well aware that Clary's best friend was preparing her wedding, Clary _loved_ talking about Isabelle's upcoming marriage. In fact, when Clary was talking about her two best friends' love story, Jace could see a side of her that he never got to see otherwise, that she was a helpless romantic, no matter how much she tried to hide it the rest of the time.

But Jace also flattered himself to know many of Valentine's actions, and he wasn't aware that he leant money to the boy about to marry his Goddaughter. It wasn't much the loan that was bothering Jace, but more to whom he gave it to. After all, on more than one occasion, Valentine had told Jace over and over again to never mix money and family. And Simon Lewis was about to enter his family with a debt to Valentine.

"Do you have something you'd like to ask?" Valentine asked with a smug smile on his lips, and Robert didn't hesitate to bluntly ask,

"You didn't lend him money, did you? The kid will never be able to pay you back, he already had his student loan to pay, and you know he'll never ask Izzy to help him pay."

"Now, Robert. I know that I have my imperfections, but I am not heartless. Especially when it comes to one of my Godchild. Fate simply put me on his way, nothing more than that.

I was in a jewellery shop to change the battery of my watch, when I heard Simon trying to negotiate how many time he could pay for the ring without fees. By the way, never let him handle any business, he's a poor negotiator. Anyway, I helped, and he paid what he could afford for the ring, I gave the rest."

"You _gave_?" Robert mused, and Jace was with him on this one. He never heard of Valentine being this generous. Valentine simply smiled, finishing his rice as he reminded Robert,

"Like I told you Simon is a good kid, and I care about my Goddaughter's happiness. He actually tried to give me back some money two weeks ago, it was cute."

Though he didn't say anything, or even let his face show any sort of emotions, Jace was stunned by what he was learning. But after thinking about it a little, he realised that he didn't really know how Valentine felt about his Godchildren, or his daughter, because Valentine never talked about them. He knew that Valentine loved Clary beyond measure, because he went to the mansion and saw them interact with one another, and because he had friends who witnessed the same thing. But taking an outsider's point-of-view, one couldn't know how deeply Valentine felt about his daughter, just like one couldn't tell what he was willing to do for one of his Godchild.

"Well, Izzy is over the moon," Robert assured, with a goofy smile on his lips as he threw his carton box in the bin. "I'm telling you Valentine, you should really loosen up about Clary and you won't regret it."

Valentine darkly laughed at that, before looking at Jace, and asking for his opinion, "What do you think, Jace? Knowing who I am, am I too tight on my daughter's security and wellbeing?"

Jace glanced at Robert once again, not much that he didn't want to speak in front of him, but more because he wasn't sure if Robert knew about Valentine's other activities. Sure he was the husband of Valentine's long time friend, Maryse (and Jace never doubted for even a second that Maryse knew everything there was to know about her friend), but that didn't mean that Robert knew. But then again, he seemed to know about Valentine's policy concerning loans, and something about the way he talked to Valentine let Jace know that he knew. So he took the chance.

"Honestly? As a mobster, not at all. But as a person and a father … maybe you ought to loosen the tight rope you have on her …"

If he was honest with himself, Jace couldn't tell if his words were really what he thought, or more what he wished. After all, if Valentine loosened the security around Clary, that meant that they could spend more time together without having to fear someone would rat on them.

"Oooh. So according to you, I should let my daughter go to Paris alone?"

"Clary wants to go to Paris?" Robert asked, snapping his head to Valentine, and Valentine grimaced as he swallowed a coco pearl,

"Yes, she's been bugging me about for almost a week, now."

"Why don't you let her go? This doesn't look like you," Robert mused with surprised eyes, and Jace could understand why. He doubted that Valentine was able to resist any of his daughter's demands, so it seemed very unlikely of him to not grant her something as simple as a trip aboard.

Jace even had to admit that he had thought it weird that Clary didn't mention paris again over the week that had passed since she told him that she wanted to go with him. He had thought that maybe she still hadn't asked her father, or maybe she had abandoned the idea, but now he was starting to understand why Valentine had postponed his answer to his daughter.

Valentine glanced at Jace, taking another coco pearl, and let Robert know (though his eyes never let Jace), "She liked the illusion of freedom she had in Japan."

"Well, give it back to her," Robert argued, clearly not understanding the innuendos that Valentine used, and so Jace answered for his boss,

"We're in the middle of a transaction. If I leave now to go abroad, it might give a negative image on the company."

Robert shook his head, and suggested, "I'm not saying _now_. I'm saying when we finish with this deal. It shouldn't take more than half a week. I don't understand why you wouldn't give that to your daughter, Valentine. She would love to have the possibility to Christmas shop in Paris."

"I don't think Jace appreciated much his time with Clary when in Japan," Valentine revealed, and this made a part of Jace relish. If he had fooled Valentine to make him think that he didn't like spending time with Clary, it meant that Valentine didn't suspect anything concerning the evolution of the relationship between him and Clary.

Both men looked at Jace, expecting him to say something, and he simply shrugged, "I don't think my opinion matters here, Boss. She's your daughter, and I'm just your man. Your choice is made on which one of us you should accommodate."

Robert bursted in laughter, throwing his head backward as he told Valentine, "The kid knows you better than yourself."

Valentine didn't even smile at that, his brows furrowed as he looked at Jace, apparently unhappy with the answer he had given him. He told him, "I don't want to force you into doing something you don't want to do."

"Like I said, my opinions are not important here. This isn't business or work, it's your family, Valentine," Jace argued, keeping for himself that he would be more than happy to go with Clary abroad.

"Very well, I'll let her know to prepare her suitcase, then," Valentine said. Robert ave him a Patrick on the shoulder and comforted him,

"You should lighten up, Val. Cut Clary some slacks. She's twenty, and she doesn't even know how to drive, and walk around by her own in the City. You ought to give her some freedom, because the love she has for you, one day, it wont be enough to stop history from repeating itself …"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

"Seriously, what was wrong with calling a cab?" Magnus complained, holding his coat closer to him as they were walking in the streets, heading to Mrs Parvati's restaurant where Jordan was admittedly waiting for them.

Magnus had never been one to like the cold, which Jace always made fun of when came winter because Magnus would dress like an inuit at the first small drop of temperature. He was currently wearing a beanie and gloves, even though the temperatures were rather warm for the last days of November.

They were two blocks from the Indian restaurant that Jace's phone rang, revealing Clary's number on the screen. Jace decelerated his pace a little and took the call, Magnus not far from him. He didn't even had time to say hello, that Clary was shouting in his ear,

" _We're going to Paris_!"

"I know," Jace simply replied, a small smile on his lips due to the excitement he could tell she was feeling.

"How boring! Were going to Paris, and all you have to say is 'I know'! You really aren't normal. Tea made you miss basic human emotions," She teased, making Jace smile even more. "Anyway, how long before you're back to your place? I told Dad I was sleeping at Izzy's and you're not home. How are we supposed to celebrated, if only one of us is here?"

"I'm eating out with friends. I shouldn't be long after that," Jace promised, unable to stop his smile from growing at the perspective of sleeping with Clary this night. He had give her a spare key a month ago for the times she would 'see her best friend', but he wouldn't be home yet.

"Well, don't eat too much, or you wont have any room left for desert …"

"I always have room left for desert. You know that better than anyone," Jace countered, sure that clary was now wiggling her eyebrows, even though he wasn't there to witness it.

She chortled on the other side of the line, and they both hang up. Then Jace resumed his previous path, feeling Magnus's gaze on him as they kept on walking to Mrs Parvati's. For a minuted, they walked in silence, before Magnus seemed unable to hold any longer his thoughts on the matter, and bursted,

"You're playing a very dangerous game, here Jace."

"I know," Was all Jace said. He knew he was risking much by going behind Valentine's back, and he knew that he was doing to his boss and minor the very same thing that he hated. But he also knew that that, like Valentine, he seemed to have difficulties refusing to Clary. And therefore, it wasn't his choice that mattered.

"Do you think that she ever plans on letting you go of your promise?" Magnus asked.

Ever since Magnus had caught Clary in Jace's bed, he never really brought back the matter in a conversation, and Jace never held back against him. He understood that unknowingly, Magnus had put himself in a delicate situation by discovering something he wasn't supposed to know in the first place.

"I don't think she will," Jace said, recalling how Clary had reacted a week ago during breakfast when he had suggested for him to officially take her to Paris when she had mentioned her want to go to France.

He could tell that Magnus wanted to add something, so he stopped walking, earning a grunt of annoyance from the Asian man for having to stop in the 'freezing cold', and he waited for his friend to elaborate what he really had in mind.

"Well .. Don't go thinking that I am being cold hearted here … But … Don't fall in love with her. Because she wont be able to give you what you ultimately want… I just don't want you to be miserable."

Jace genuinely laughed at that, shaking his head a little as he resumed walking to the restaurant. "Do I look miserable?"

"Jace … I've been to your place. And a family with her won't be able to bloom as long as she holds you to your promise…"

"Don't worry so much Magnus. It will give you premature wrinkles. As Clary said 'were not that serious, were just enjoying ourselves'," Jace assured, avoiding what the real issue that Magnus had unveiled.

Jace knew very well that it wasn't healthy for either Clary or him to pursue the relationship they had, especially since it was the first time for him to actually steady himself with someone, and he knew what he wanted later in life didn't fit with what he had with Clary, or what Clary was willing to give him. But … he wasn't willing either to stop whatever they had.

As they entered Mrs Parvati's restaurant, Jace could tell that Magnus was skeptical concerning his last words, but neither of them said a word about it. They met up with Jordan under Mrs Parvati's remarks that it had been a while since Jace had come.

"My daughter told me that you were avowing me because I was trying to marry you off to her."

"Are you kidding? If you were my mother-in-law I'd be the happiest man on Earth," Jace argued with a big smile, making Mrs Parvati shout to her daughter in the kitchen,

"Ritika! You're getting married! Jace has just agreed!" Then, she turned to Jace with a big smile, "Of course, I'm expecting grandchildren very very soon. I need kids to spoil."

The three men at the table laughed as she left with their order, and Jordan warned Jace, "You want to be careful. Next time you'll come, she is going to take you to the backdoor, and you will be kidnap for a whole month."

"Like I said, I don't mind Mrs Parvati being my mother-in-law," Jace repeated with humour. Everyone who knew him a little knew that he loved Mrs Parvati's food.

When their food was brought to them, they ate all together, talking about various things; and one thing leading to the other, Jordan started complaining how Jace had forsaken him ever since he got back from Japan, leaving him alone without a wingman to hit the bars.

"I mean, it's already hard enough when your wingman is a sober stick in the mud, such as yourself. But now … you're not even here for me to tell you that you're being an annoying sober stick in the mud! Did you get a girl in Japan?"

"And I brought her back folded in half in my bag?"

"I know … But you used to not leave me alone. We have been out in _forever_! I _need_ my time out from work. Not everyone is cut out like you, Jace. Not everyone breathes Valentine and only needs that to live."

Jace didn't bounce on that, perfectly aware that his loyalty to their both was often something moved by other of the men, for they seemed to think it was too extreme. Still, he promised his friend,

"When I get back from Paris, we will go out together.'

"Back from Paris? You're going on business?" Jordan suspiciously asked, and when Jace negatively shook his head, he complained, "It is rather unfair that you get to travel the world, only to watch over Clary. Valentine needs to stop being overprotective … Or at least, let me or Magnus enjoy the fun that must be to watch over his daughter overseas."

"Who said it was fun?" Jace questioned, painfully recalling all the shopping sessions he had to suffer while in Japan.

"We already established that you were a stick in the mud. You don't know the meaning of fun."

Magnus snickered with Jordan, and Jace simply rolled his eyes to the sky. He knew that he had this reputation of very uptight person, but he didn't mind. On the contrary, it had helped him o several occasions.

They were still eating through the main course, when Jace's phone unexpectedly rang. He took it out of his pocket, but did not recognised the number displayed on the screen. Still he answered.

"Jace?" Asked a girl's voice on the other end. It seemed rather familiar to Jace, but he couldn't tell to whom belonged the voice.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know if you remember me. You helped me a few weeks ago …"

"Kaelie?" He inquired, recalling that he had given his number to an escort several weeks earlier, though he didn't think that se would actually call, when so much time had passed since then.

"Yes. I need help."

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Okay, there is a lot in this chapter. And a small cliffy, but nothing very damaging, compared to what I have in store.**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the conversation between Valentine and Robert? (There is a hint** **somewhere in this conversation)**

 **💚What did you think of the conversation between Jace and** **Magnus?**

 **💚 What do you think about Kaelie calling?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1** **:** _Well ... Jon is mentioned, and we do know who he is, if you had paid attention to the hints. So keep in mind your theories 😉_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	16. 14 - 911

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : 911 ****(6,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚So I know, I am very very late, but I was travelling around in France lately. See, us French people have this habit of having a zillion of bank holidays over the year, but nothing hits us as much as the month of May. We have four in a row, and this year, they allowed us extra log weekends (not to say actual long weeks off). Haha, don't blame us, that's what we're known for. That and the food and being fashionable while being rude.** **Haha. But anyway, I am back, and updating out of schedule, because I can and I am a nice person (I promise I am. Haha)**

 **💚Also, do pay attention, because this chapter is going to be very obvious about certain key points of this story. I can't wait for you guys to pick up on them**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **7 Seconds - Youssou N'dour & Nene Cherry**

 **Cloud Nine - Evanescence**

 **In Love With The Darkness - Xandria**

 **LoveStoned/ I Think She Knows - Justin Timberlake**

 **Try Again - Aaliyah**

 **You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As Jace was riding the elevator up to the room number Kaelie had given him, he was trying to figure out what he should tell her, and how he would help her. It wasn't the first time that Valentine helped a girl to quit the profession and disappear so she could get her own life, but Jace never really asked how Valentine did it. He mostly only gave the girl the card with the number to call, and the place to go if they didn't want to call, and that was it. He didn't know all the ramifications Valentine went through, and most of all, he didn't know which words to use to make sure the girl would feel safe.

Still, that did not stop him from going to Kaelie, though he knew he was entering on unknown territory, which he really didn't like. A part of him actually wondered if it was a test from Valentine, and he clearly didn't intend to fail this one.

When he knocked on the door, nobody answered, which he thought as weird. Though, if he were honest with himself, he already thought it weird that a hooker would give him rendezvous in a hotel (a pricey one at that) when all she wanted to do was to escape this world. He furrowed his brows slightly, before taking his phone out of his pocket and recalling his last caller.

She answered at the first ring, and Jace let her know that he was just behind the door. She opened the door, and Jace entered the room, only to freeze on himself when he saw the scenery behind the blond girl.

There was a man in a hotel robe, laying on the floor, faintly bleeding from his stomach. From where he was, Jace couldn't say if the man was still alive or not, but he knew that, given the amount of blood on the floor, he was unconscious.

It took Jace a couple of seconds to regain control of himself and get over his shock, and the first thing he did was take his gun out of his back, before checking the en-suit bathroom. Nobody was there, and the windows were clear as well. Only then, he leaned to check on the man. He still had a pulse, though it was faint, and as Jace's fingers were on the man's neck, he recognised him for being a senator.

He didn't know him per se, but he knew him enough to know his profession and his political views, which were far from the ones Valentine had. With his gun, he moved a little the robe, only to check the wound, and saw that it was gun made and that the bullet was still probably inside, stopping the blood from really gushing out of the wound. It was only then that he looked up to the blonde girl, his eyebrow up as he expected her to explain the situation.

"I didn't know who else to call! I didn't do it, and I don't want to be accused of doing it," She said, with a voice that Jace judged as far too calm for someone who admittedly just saw an attempt of murder. But then again, her voice had been as calm when she had called him to ask for his help.

Still, there was something in her that made him believe her. "I didn't say you did it. You didn't touch him, right?"

"To leave my finger prints all over a dead guy?"

"You didn't … physically engage with him?"

"Not yet …."

Jace nodded as he got up, and called the only person he knew he could trust, no matter what. Magnus answered after the second ring, but it wasn't the voice that Jace had expected to hear,

"Magnus's phone?"

"Is Magnus around?" Jace asked, repressing a smile at the thought of Magnus enjoying his night off the same way he had been supposed to. Which reminded him that he would have to text Clary to let her know that it would be best if she spent the night at Isabelle's.

There was a commotion on the other end of the phone, and Magnus's voice finally echoed, "Jace?"

"I have a situation. I need you to come meet me at the Hilton on Sixth Avenue. I'll explain when you'll get here."

Magnus let him know that he would be here in less than half an hour, and Jace went back to the man on the floor. He longly observed his respiration, wondering if he would have to cover a murder, or simply an attempt of murder, and and finally he looked up to Kaelie and asked her,

"What happened?"

"It wasn't me!"

"You already told me that. Now tell me why there is a bleeding man on the floor, and don't forget anything, or I'm walking out of this room."

"I came, on time as usual, and went to the bathroom, because … he asks that I dress a certain way first. I was changing, when I heard another man's voice, which I thought nothing of, at first. I just figured he invited one of his buddies, like he often does. But then, they started arguing, and I heard a body falling on the floor. It took me forever to come check up on him, because I was scared the other guy was still in the room."

"You didn't hear the gunshot?" Jace inquired, and Kaelie shook her head.

"I don't think so. I … I was just scared, and I didn't know who else to call. And I remembered that you said that you would help me …"

"That's not the kind of help I had in mind," Jace highlighted, walking where the senator's briefcase was.

He opened it and looked inside, hoping to find some clues as to who would want to kill this senator so badly. But he didn't find really alarming, only political papers, all throughout the briefcase. Which lead Jace to think that Kaelie had found herself caught in the midst of either a political mess, either some personal business that the senator had well hidden from the public eye.

He looked back at the blonde girl, and when he saw her all calm and composed, he pointed out to her, "You don't look so scared to me, for someone who just witnessed an attempt of murder."

The girl glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest as she reminded him something crucial about her, "It's my job to display a certain face and to conceal what I am really feeling."

Jace internally nodded, feeling a bit like a goof for his earlier comment, but he actually noted that when anger was colouring her voice, there was a faint accent. He couldn't tell for sure where it was from, but she hid it very well because it was the first time he actually heard it.

With a little sigh, Jace walked through the room still looking for a clue of what had transpired here between the senator, and whomever attacked him, when Magnus called him to let him know that he was in the lobby. Jace told him to wait there, and headed to the door, not without letting Kaelie know that he would soon be back. He distinguished a faint panic gleaming in her eyes, and so he assured her,

"I'll be _right back_. I just need to go get someone who can help. You should actually put your coat on, we won't stay long afterwards."

Then, he left the room and took the elevator down to meet Magnus in the lobby. As soon as he saw Jace, Magnus got up from the armchair he was sitting in, and Jace walked them toward the stairs that they took, since he knew it would give him a little more time to explain everything to his friend.

Magnus didn't interrupt Jace all the while Jace was explaining about Kaelie calling him and being probably in the middle of a political mess; and when Jace was done, and that there were still a few floors remaining, he asked,

"Why did she call _you_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't she supposed to call the number on the card. Why did she even have your number?

"Oh, that? I didn't have any card when I saw her, so I gave her my number."

Magnus nodded, but something in his attitude made Jace stopped in the middle of his ascension toward the room where Kaelie was waiting for them. He stopped Magnus as well, and rose an eyebrow, silently asking his friend to explain his words, or what he wouldn't say in that case.

"Well … This is actually _my_ job. Before looking after Clary. My main job is to help working girls and boys out of the business and help them be in control of heir lives once again. I do other things as well, but now is not the time to talk about that."

"Why didn't you tell me before what you were really doing?" Jace asked.

He had always known that Magnus was doing more than being a glorified baby-sitter for Clary, and that he never really knew the true nature of Magnu's primary job. But he had always assumed it was because Magnus was doing something rather similar to him, and that Valentine didn't want to put all his eggs all in the same basket. He never would have thought that Magnus was doing something so simple and altruist, and never tell him about it.

For a moment, Magnus looked down, his brows furrowed, as if he was evaluating the situation, and if he should tell his best friend the reason why he never explained the true nature of his working relationship with their boss. He seemed really conflicted, before he started walking up the stairs, letting Jace know,

"Maybe, one day, I will tell you how I came to work for Valentine."

Jace followed, knowing that he would have to be satisfied with the answer for the time being, but not liking what his guts were telling him. Still, he did not pressure his friend on telling him more, feeling that this was something Magnus had to open up about on his own time.

They walked the remaining couple of floors in silence, and when Jace opened the room, he found Kaelie by the door, ready to go while the senator was still laying on the floor.

" _Shit_! That's senator Kingsley!" Magnus cried out, closing the door behind him, and rushing to the man on the floor.

Jace tried to recall who was this senator in particular, and what grief Valentine held against him, but all he came up with was the latest bill the senator was trying to install, "The gun-control guy?"

Magnus nodded, looking at the wound with the exact same precautions that Jace used previously. Jace furrowed his brows, now doubting that this was a political situation. "That doesn't make any sense. Killing the guy with a gun helps his cause more than hurts it."

"I don't know. Maybe it's personal. His wife maybe?"

Jace glanced at Kaelie who was still by the door, and obviously only waiting for them to tell her that they should go. He shook his head, and informed his friend, "Kaelie heard another man's voice. And if it was his wife, she would have looked for the girl."

"Did you find the shell-case?" Magnus asked, and when Jace shook his head, he got up, saying, "Then, it was probably professional. Did you hear the gun shot?"

Kaelie shook her head, crossing her arms as she told them, "I heard something, but it wasn't as loud as I thought a gunshot would be."

Magnus and Jace exchanged looks, perfectly aware that they were dealing with someone who knew what he was doing, and who probably let Kaelie alive on purpose, for her to take the blame.

"Do you want to drink something? Tea? Hot cocoa? Whiskey?"

"No. I just want to go and stay clear from this mess," She said, pointing the senator with her chin.

Magnus nodded, scratching his chin, before he told her, "You should probably check if you didn't leave anything in the bathroom."

Kaelie looked about to contest, when Magnus gave her a pointed look. She stomped to the bathroom, and as soon as the door was shut, Magnus turned to Jace, and asked him, "What are we going to do? We can't let him die like that."

"I suggest that I shoot at the window. Someone will definitely hear this gunshot, and will ultimately call 911."

"What about the girl?"

"We take her with us. It's not a problem. I have shut down the cameras when I came here. We won't let her take the fall for that."

Magnus furrowed his brows, apparently unsure of the plan that Jace was proposing, and he pointed out the flaws that he was seeing in this course of action, "If the Senator is brought to the hospital, police is sure to question him, and let hi know who called. If we let cheer luck call 911, we have a good chance that whomever calls will give a full on deposition, and Kaelie will be screwed."

"What do you mean?"

"The police will tell the senator who called on 911, and he is definitely going to complain to Kaelie's pimp that she did not help him when he was in danger. I don't think I need to tell you how vicious pimps can be when it comes to keep their clientele happy."

Jace frowned, pacing through the room in search of another solution for he hadn't thought for a second about the reaction Kaelie's current employer would have if she were to suddenly disappear. He looked through the window, hearing Magnus coming closer to him.

"You should let her call in 911," He said, making Jace shake his head.

"If she calls them, she is doomed to go back there."

"She makes an anonymous call. So when the police will talk to him, they will tell him that it was a girl who made an anonymous call. He will surely understand, and will have no reason to get the pimp involve."

Jace thought about for a second, agreeing to this plan, though a part of him had decided that he would pay a visit to Senator Kingsley in the morning, just to be sure that he would leave Kaelie alone.

"It's the best solution, Jace," Magnus argued, seeing his friend's reluctance to put this plan in motion. "The Senator obviously knows who shot him, he knows it's not Kaelie. Don't give him the same escape goat that his assailant tried to have."

Jace nodded, his eyes still at the window, looking at New York's skyline by night. "I'll call Raphael in the morning for him to do a little digging on our good Senator, and who has the mean to ice him with such good timing. In the mean time … What do we do with her?"

"We help her get her life back," Magnus simply stated, closing the curtains. Jace didn't say anything, but to him, this seemed like an impossible thing to do. He had no problems dealing with thugs and dealers, he had no problems icing someone when it was needed, or threatening someone until that person bended the way he wanted. But he had no idea how he could help someone who had be lead to believe that she was nothing more than a piece of meat, only there to entertain someone else's pleasure.

His worry must have been apparent, because Magnus tapped his shoulder in a friendly and conciliate way, and reassured him, "It's not as bad as one would think."

Jace shook his head, walking to the bathroom, as he reminded something crucial to his friend, "I am not as compassionate as you, Magnus. Empathy is not really my thing."

Magnus didn't retort anything, because both of them knew that it was the truth, even if he Magnus had several times argued with Jace on that particular topic. Jace knocked at the bathroom door, who immediately flew open, and Kaelie was standing there, all fresh and ready to go. Which she asked the second she opened the door.

"In a few minutes. We just need you to call in 911 on the Senator, and then, we're out of here."

"You want _my_ voice to be registered as the one who called to say that a senator was shot in this hotel room? Are you insane?"

Jace repressed a smirk, though he was surprised on how quick Kaelie seemed to always think of the legal point-of-view of things. But he assured her that she would be safe, "It's just so Kingsley doesn't considerate going after you. You do this, and I will make sure that you're safe afterwards."

"Like I haven't heard that one before," She snapped back, her voice filled with disbelief.

Magnus intervened, seeing that Jace was doing a very poor job. "It's not what you think, Kaelie. It's not the lie you heard over and over again that _he_ will keep you safe. We will give you the means so you can do that yourself. It's only up to you to take that step in that direction and regain that life that was stolen from you."

She seemed hesitant for a moment, internally balancing the pros and the cons to take that leap of faith for those two men that she had never seen before in her life. And then, with a heavy sigh, she walked to the phone beside the bed, and pressed the three numbers to call the emergencies.

Jace witnessed how she passed from disarming calm, to historical in the blink of an eye, and a quick thought went through his mind that she should try pursuing a career in the acting business, she clearly knew how to act.

Once her statement was made, she hang up, and they left the room. Jace glanced at his watch, reading that barely an hour had passed, and as they rode the elevator down, Jace asked the blonde girl, "Around what time was Kingley shot?

"Five minutes before I called you."

Jace nodded, wondering what sort of life she could have had before to remain so calm and act so rationally in a situation that would make most people squeamish and hysterical.

The three of them went to Magnu's car, which made frown Jace when he did not recognise Magnus's black Volvo. Instead, it was a red Saab convertible, one of the latest model. He didnt even need to ask Magnus about it, that his friend automatically explained as he lowered the driver's seat to let Kaelie in, "I wasn't home when you called."

Jace smirked, sitting at the passenger seat as he said, "Opposite definitely attracts."

Magnus ignored him, but the truth remained. Magnus didn't like to bring attention to himself, and was rather reserved, which didn't seem to be Alec's case. His car alone was saying so. He liked to be seen, and he liked the fine things.

The ride was rather silent, and Jace tried to figure out what to do with Kaelie during the most part of it. He figured that he would take her at his place for the time being to find her an apartment and a job, even though that meant that he wouldn't see Clary for a while. As this thought occurred to her, he recalled with horror that he didn't text her to not wait for him, and sent a quick text to apologise,

 **I got caught up with a last minute thing. I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you in Paris. Promise. J**

When Magnus pulled over in the parking lot of Jace's building, Kaelie closed her arms across her chest, refusing to get out of the car. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, given the hour, I figured you'd like a nice night of sleep in a comfortable bed before we start taking about anything else."

Kaelie squinted her eyes at Magnus, apparently not reassured the least in the world by his words, before she blurted out, "Do I have to sleep with one of you?"

Jace's saliva went into the wrong pipe when the words left Kaelie's mouth, but it only seemed to amuse Magnus. "We're not into blondes, lucky you."

Kaelie still did not move, and so Magnus crouched so his eyes could be at her level. "We said that we would help you, Kaelie. And I know it is hard to believe that strangers you know nothing about could want to help you, of all people. But sometimes, miracles happen. Sometimes, people care, even if you think they don't, even if you think that you don't deserve it.

We won't force you to follow us. If you want to try it your way, we can stop at the first floor, give you some money, and you'll never hear from us again. But … it will be easier with us. We can give you food and bedding until you find your way."

"That sounds like a debt to me," She suspiciously countered.

"Or maybe we just like to help people because we have the means to do it. Not every rich man is an asshole. Some like to help those in need. We happen to work for one of them."

"I can leave whenever I want?"

"You can sleep tonight and leave in the morning if you want," Magnus assured, and it seemed enough for Kaelie to get out of the car.

She followed Jace and Magnus to the elevator, and to Jace's surprise, Magnus pressed the button to the second floor. He exchanged a look with his friend who discreetly shook his head, letting him know that he would explain later. Once at the floor, Magnus went to one of the apartment there, and opened it with one of his keys, before letting Kaelie enter first. She did, still obviously suspicious of everything, and Magnus let her know,

"There should be food in the fridge, and everything you could need for a hot shower, and a soundless night. The other key to this apartment is on the counter of the kitchen, and if you decide to stay, I will give you this one as well. Do you have any question that can't wait tomorrow?"

Kaelie shook her head, and though she was doing her best to hide it, Jace saw how relieved she was that none of them tried to enter the flat with her. The two of them wished her goodnight, and walked back to the elevator, hearing distinctively the lock being pulled as soon as Kaelie closed the door.

Once in the elevator, Magnus immediately explained before Jace could even think of grilling him, "This whole floor is always empty. The apartments are here for people like Kaelie who got caught in the web of prostitution, and who want to get out. Most people working for this industry want to get out, but they can't. Because they don't have the means to pay for an apartment while studying to do what they want, or even finding a work.

Valentine pays for the food, the cloths, let them stay as long as they need to, and never asks for a cent back. There had been a couple of cases when the person had been more damaged, and had been in need of a shrink, that Valentine paid for without the blink of an eye. He also pays for the school when they want to go back to school, and when he can, he helps them find a job. There is a girl who is assistant manager at The Circle, another who is a waitress at The Clave, and there is Madeline …"

"Madeline used to be a hooker?" Jace asked, with incredibility. Madeline was Robert's personal assistant at Clark Inc', and never he would have suspected that she had such a dark past.

"How come Valentine is so concerned with this cause?" Jace wondered out loud. He knew his boss's position concerning the sex-trade, but never he would have suspected him to go to such lengths.

They stopped at the Lightwood's level, both going out for Jace thought he would take the stairs for the few remaining floors.

"Honestly, it's not my place to tell. And I don't think it is something Valentine will share with you on his own either … And anyway, this whole helping girls to get back on their feet is more of a Maryse thing."

"Maryse?"

"She's the one who started all of it. I'm just following her footsteps. If you want to know more about this whole infrastructure, you will have to talk to her. I'm sure she will be more insightful that I could ever be," Magnus explained, stopping in front of Alec's front door.

Jace glanced toward the apartment door that was leading to the Lightwood's main apartment, internally vowing that he would ask Maryse about this whole system that she built to help people in need. It wasn't because he was no good at showing empathy and compassion, that it meant that he couldn't learn how other did it. And maybe even, in the future, do like Valentine and be a silent helper through donations.

The two friends said their goodbye, not without setting a time of meeting the next day in the morning to go see Kaelie. When he entered in his apartment a wave of exhaustion came through Jace, but he dismissed it. He took notice of the door not being locked, but he put that on the account of Clary having come in the flat, and left to go to her friend's afterwards.

He boiled himself some water to drink his camomile, and called Valentine as he waited for his infusion to cool down a little. As he expected it, his boss answered, despite the late hour of he night, and so Jace immediately let him know the reason of his call,

"I know this is late, but I came upon … an unusual situation. Well, for me it is."

"What do you mean?"

"An escort called me tonight," Jace started, before letting Valentine know all about Kaelie and the situation the poor girl found herself in. The older man did not interrupt him once, letting Jace finish his tale, and he did so by saying, "I'd like to follow up on this one, Boss. I know that Magnus is the one who normally handles these situations, but I want to know how those situations are handled. Even if I don't do a thing, I want to help Magnus on this one."

There was a long silent, that made Jace feel uncomfortable for he felt that he crossed a line with his superior. But in the end, Valentine simply told him, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Just sleep for tonight, we'll have a discussion about that tomorrow at the mansion, for lunch."

Jace agreed and hung up, before going upstairs, ready to hit his pillow. He passed by his bathroom to take a quick shower, feeling dirty with all that Senator business. Once out of the shower, he checked his messages, and saw that Raphael had texted him the address of the hospital where the Senator had been admitted to, with a little side message saying that no visitors were allowed, though Jace knew that this wouldn't stop him from seeing the Senator the next day.

He was walking to his room, when he noticed that the door of another room was slightly ajar, which made him frown. He rarely used that particular room. He opened widely the door, and saw Clary curled up on the quilted carpet, a children book next to her. With all the precautions in the world, Jace took her in his arms and took her to his bedroom, before putting her in the bed, and laying next to her.

Softly, he caressed her hair out of her face, feeling incredibly guilty for standing her up, when they already got to spend so little time together. He assumed that he had sent his text too late, and that she had already fallen asleep in the other room, probably wandering in there out of boredom. This made him reflect on the fact that this was probably bound to happen again, and that he should be more receptive and quicker as to warn her if he were to cancel a night between the two of them.

Clary mumbled something incomprehensible in her sleep, before snuggling against Jace, and he embraced her against his heart, kissing her hair as he whispered,

"I'm sorry."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

When Jace woke up the next morning, he stayed in bed for a few minutes, Clary snuggled in his arms. He was still feeling bad for bailing on her during the previous night, which was the reason why he decided to simply take a shower, and go back to bed, unlike his usual mornings where he would workout and have his little routine while waiting for Clary to awake.

Once back in bed, he checked his phone, looking for articles in the news saying that Kingley had been hospitalised. But strangely enough, it seemed that the media still didn't know anything about it. Though Jace couldn't tell if it was Raphael's doing, or the Senator who was doing everything in his power to keep it quiet.

For a whole hour, Jace answered a few emails on his phone, and organised his day, all the while texting a couple of people of what he expected them to do for the day; and when Clary started stirring in her bed, he put down his mobile and gave his attention wholly on the redhead.

He watched her struggle to open her eyes and when she finally did, her surprised green orbs settled on him, blinking several time before she found the will to sit down on the bed. For a second, she did not say anything, before he mouth formed a pout as she declared,

"You bailed on me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. Something unexpected came up," Jace apologised, easing the pout out of her face with his thumb.

He saw the frown deepening in her brows, and so he swiftly kissed her before she could complain even more about his poor planning of the previous night. For a second, he thought that she would push him away, but then, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, melting under his touch.

When they broke their embrace, Jace leant his forehead against her, sweetly smiling to her, and a soft unconvinced pout reformed on her sweet red lips.

"Your place isn't fun when you aren't around. You need at least a TV."

Jace softly shook his head with a small smile on his lips, and he argued, "I don't need a TV. I need to plan my nights better when you come visit."

"So you don't intend on bailing on me again?"

"I intend on not letting you know last second, so you can rebounce on something better than giving yourself a tour of my apartment."

For a second, she seemed embarrassed by his words, and Jace could clearly see why. He never took the time to show her around his place, so her visiting it while he was away could be taken as an invasion of privacy. But he didn't see it like that, far from it. He was actually rather anxious at the question that she was now bound to ask after having found his special room the night before.

"I was _really_ bored. There is literally nothing to do here except reading the newspaper and drinking tea. You're such an old man," She complained, making Jace laugh against himself. Clary liked to regularly complain that he was acting like her Grandfather. It actually became a tease between them, that always brought a smile on Jace's face.

"I was wondering …" She started hesitant and avoiding eye contact with him. Jace waited for her to talk, and finally she asked the question that must have been burning her lips since the night before, "Do you have an illegitimate child I know nothing about?"

Jace bursted in laughter, expecting any sort of reaction, but this one. Though, now that he was thinking of it, it was the most reasonable one one could think of after having seen his room.

Ever since Jace had started working for Valentine and had had this apartment, he had picked this habit of indulging himself in children stuff. Anything he would see, and he had missed during his childhood, he would buy it, because he never wanted his future children to feel the lack of anything. And though he knew that what he lacked in love and affection growing up, would never happen to his children, he couldn't so sure for the material aspect. Which was why as life went along, he bought toys, books and furnitures, in the case if he were to ever be broke, his children would at least have the childhood he didn't have.

As he was still recovering from his outburst, Jace leant and kissed Clary's forehead, in an attempt of reassuring her. "I can assure you I don't have any child in my closet. It's just … a habit I picked up."

She frowned, getting up herself and following him to the kitchen, "A habit? That kind of habits is for psychopaths, you know? Did you ever thought of seeing a shrink?"

Jace chuckled, putting some water to boil. "I admit it can be a bit weird from your perspective, but you weren't meant to see it."

"You're weird," She simply said, looking at him suspiciously.

For a moment, Jace thought of letting it go as it went, but his instincts were telling him to explain to Clary what this room full of toys really meant to him. They sat in silence drinking their coffee and tea, when he took a deep inspiration through his nose,

"I don't think you can understand, Clary. You and I didn't have the same childhood. Your father loves you unconditionally, and I never had that. It makes us react and anticipate life differently."

"Of course you had it. You just don't remember it. Every parent loves their child unconditionally, Jace," She told him with a sweet voice, putting her hand over his.

"No, they dont. There are parents who don't love their children Clary. Parents who don't care about what about to their children. It just seems impossible for you, because Valentine did a good job with you and loved you from the start."

"Jace … your parents didn't chose to die …"

"I … wasn't really straightforward with you … When I told you that my parents were dead, I meant that they are dead _to me_. The truth is, I don't know where they are, and I don't want to know. They left me to fend for myself when I was five, and it's all I need to know about them."

Clary looked at Jace with solemnity, making him wonder if he overshared something the he should have kept for himself, but then she simply gave him a small smile, and asked, "So … there was a guitar in the room … Does that mean that you can play?"

"A few songs."

"Will you ever play for me?"

"Whenever you want to," He promised, earning a frank bright smile from her.

It seemed that she was ready to put this topic behind them. They kept on eating, though Jace interrupted himself just to put some music because he knew that Clary didn't like it when it was too quiet. When he came back to sit next to her, she sat on his laps, facing him with a luscious smile on her face. Jace smiled back, kissing her passionately, but when her hands started wandering off to his waistband, he stopped her for he knew he was to leave soon.

She brusquely sat up, interrupting their kiss, her eyes squinted at him, before she left his laps and went back to her chair.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I have to leave soon, and I don't want either of us to get worked up for nothing."

"Sure," she said, clearly not believing him. They stayed silent for a moment, listening to the jazz in the background, before Clary snapped, "Actually, I have a question. Do you find me any attractive?"

Jace's eyes grew wide, having no idea where this question was coming from. "You're a beautiful woman, Clary. I thought you'd know that by now."

"It's not what I asked. I asked if _you_ found me attractive."

"Where is this coming from? Do you think I would risk being with you if I didn't?"

"I don't know, Jace. You never say anything, and … well, I'm always the one who initiate anything sexy."

Jace repressed his smirk, shaking his head before he picked her up and sat her on the table in front of him.

"If I were the one to initiate, you would spend all your time with me with your legs spread. And as much as the idea is appealing to me, I have a couple of reasons for not ramming into from the moment you pass through this door, to the moment you leave. First, I don't want you sore. Second, I like spending my time with you doing more than sex. I like spending time with you, even if it's doing simple mundane things."

"Oh," Was all she said, her cheeks slightly reddening. Jace scooped her closer to him, sensually kissing her neck as he admitted, "But it is true that I don't tell you these things. I will work on that. Or at least, I will try."

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Okay, so no cliffies, and a lot of obvious hints. Many many MANY of them, spread all over the place. Hope that makes you guys happy**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of** **Kaelie? And yes, she will be a recurring character with a somewhat importance to the plot, and the story.**

 **💚What did you think of the conversation between Jace and** **Magnus concerning the working girls and Valentine's position on that?**

 **💚 What do you think about that little bit of Clace we had at the end?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1,2,4** **:** _Well ... Here is the update as asked, even though it is a bit late ... Sorry, but I hope that you enjoyed it_

 **the0tmi0love0sh:** _Haha, well, if you need this story to survive, here is a little dose waiting for the next one 😉 Enjoy it to the fullest_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	17. 15 - Kaelie

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 : Kaelie ****(6,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Guys, please pay no attention to the typo and grammar. It is past 2am, and I just wanted to give you guys this chapter. So enjoy to the fullest, my mind is already working on the next one.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **7 Seconds - Youssou N'dour & Nene Cherry**

 **Cloud Nine - Evanescence**

 **In Love With The Darkness - Xandria**

 **LoveStoned/ I Think She Knows - Justin Timberlake**

 **Try Again - Aaliyah**

 **You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace left Clary that morning, he was feeling refreshed and renewed, which didn't go unnoticed by Magnus who didn't hesitate on pointing it out,

"Seems like you had a good morning."

"Don't ask about things you don't want to know," Jace warned, mostly because he knew that the less Magnus knew about Clary and him, the better he was.

Magnus shook his head, but didn't bounce on it, which Jace was grateful for. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about him and Clary, but more that he never really had this sort of conversation with Magnus, and that Magnus seemed more insightful that Jordan on that sort of things. In the past, Jace had more than once shared his sexual experience with his other friend, but since his conquests never meant much to him, he didn't thought anything to it. Now that he was in a sort of relationship with Clary, it seemed that Magnus was seeing things into it, that even Jace didn't see. Or at least, things that he didn't want to admit to himself.

On several occasions, Magnus had hinted to Jace that he was getting too involved with a girl that he was supposed to only see occasionally to bond in the bed, and the latest example was what Jace wanted to do with Clary once they were in Paris, away from her father's eyes and ears. But of course, Magnus being the person that he was didn't emit any sort of judgement. He just gave his opinion on how he thought this whole ordeal was going to end well. Which Jace usually responded with telling his friend to lighten up, and stop being so pessimistic all the time.

Once in front of the apartment where they left Kaelie the night before, Jace rang at the bell, and he was surprised to see the door being opened not by the blonde girl, but by Maryse Lightwood. Magnus on the other hand didn't seem that surprised by that turn of event.

"Hello boys. We were waiting for you. We have a lot to discuss," She said with a bright smile, though it seemed to Jace that he was passing through the Spanish Inquisition when her blue eyes landed on him.

"Hello, Maryse. You're here up and early," Magnus noted as he entered the apartment.

Jace followed, and the three of them went to the living room where they found Kaelie having breakfast by the table. There were pastries of all sorts and two cups of hot coffee on the table. Maryse sat on front of one of them, as she informed the new comers,

"Val called yesterday night to let me know about our newest resident. I though I would surprise Kaelie with a nice breakfast."

The young girl brightly smiled at the mention of breakfast, taking a croissant as she sipped into a dark coffee; and the two men sat at the remaining places at the table. From the corner of his eyes, Jace observed Kaelie, and just by the way she was eating, he knew that she had known hunger once in her life. He knew because he was sure he had eaten the exact same way when Mrs Parvati had given him a free meal just out of the goodness of her heart.

"So I was talking to Kaelie before you came in, explaining her what and why we do what we do, and we seem to have a little problem," Maryse continued, clearly talking to Magnus who was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"We do?" He asked, his face showing concern as he turned to look at Kaelie, and she swallowed what she had in her mouth to let everyone at the table know,

"I want to meet your boss."

Magnus seemed at a loss of words, while Maryse simply drank from her coffee, surely already aware of Kaelie's demand. For a moment, a thick silence planned over the table, before Jace asked with a cold and demanding voice, "Why?"

"They why is none of your business."

"It is my business when you are asking me to arrange a meeting with my boss. How do I know you don't have ill-intentions?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, before shrugging and going back to her croissant, "It's okay. I'm sure I can find him in the Yellow Pages."

Jace's phone buzzed in his pocket at that moment, but he ignored it, his eyes still on the blonde girl. They silently fought until he broke their gaze, looking at the text he received

 **Kingsley is at NYU Langone Medical Centre. No visitors allowed at the moment, not even family. His cause of admission is still unknown to the public. The nurse's shift ends at 11. Raphael**

"You are not seeing my boss just because you wishes so. Either you give me a good reason, either I am out of here. I don't have time to lose with delusional wishes," Jace warned, his eyes still on the screen as he was texting a thank you message to Raphael.

He was about to get up, when Mrs Lightwood intervened, "Jace … you should —"

"I should nothing, Mrs Lightwood. With all due respect, I don't see why we should comply to her demands. We helped her, sheltered her and we're willing to do more. I am not putting my boss at risk, or wasting his time just for the whim of a girl."

As he said his words, he got up, and so did Kaelie, exclaiming, "I want to thank the man in person. Is that so abnormal? I want to look at him in the eye and thank him for all he's about to do for me. It's normal to thank your benefactor where I am from."

Jace noticed that once again, her original accent came back as anger struck her voice, which made him smile involuntarily. He noticed the brief loo that Magnus and Mrs Lightwood exchanged, but didn't dwell on it. He still had several things to do before the day ended, and he didn't have time to linger on this relationship between them that he was discovering.

"Well, it wasn't that hard to tell, was it. I'll pick you up at half past noon for lunch. So you'll get to bat your lashes and say your thank you. Be on time." Then he turned his head to the other woman at the table, and politely nodded his head to her "Mrs Lightwood."

After briefly exchanging a look with Magnus, he left, checking the time on his watch and hating the fact that he would have to speed on the road. He actually liked to drive, and speed had never been an issue for him but he didn't like to drive in New York. There was always so much circulation, and every time he made an acceleration, there was a traffic light to stop him.

Still, he made it to the hospital, just in time to use the nurses' shift in his advantage. With the stealth that was due to years of experience, Jace managed to go to the Senator's room undetected, which came as a surprise to the man in the bed.

"Who are you?" He cried out, sitting up on his bed and reaching for his phone.

In the blink of an eye, Jace was by his side stopping him from calling anyone. Kingsley longly analysed him, before recognition gleamed in his eyes, and Jace used that to sit in the chair by the bed.

"I doubt that Valentine would stoop as low as to have me kill in a hospital bed."

"Who said I am here on Valentine's behalf?" Jace coldly said, because after all, Valentine had always done his best to stay away from Senator Kingsley's business. He wasn't a politician that could swayed, and his views on certain aspects of politics and life directly clashed with Valentine's views.

"Then why are you here? Did you get a sudden wakeup call, and decided to abandon this life of crime he swayed you to?"

Jace smirked, because this was something he heard quite often. It seemed that no one could understand that Jace _liked_ this life of crime that Valentine had offered him. He liked it, and liked excelling at it. It never occurred to him that he might be missing on something, or that what he was doing was morally wrong. He liked his life as it was, no matter how bad it might seem in another person's eyes.

"I am the one who saved your life, Senator. A little gratitude wouldn't be a spoil, you know."

"Oh … So you're he guy the hooker called to get her out of troubles. Isn't Valentine a big advocate against that kind of thing? If I have to give hi one thing, it's that."

Jace rose his eyebrow at the Senator, fully aware that one of the main reasons why Valentine never tried to work with the man was for his taste for young working girls. The Senator had a small laugh at Jace's expression, and he explained his point-of-view,

"It's not because I walk on the dark side from time to time, that I don't admire those who fight against it."

"Who went after you?" Jace asked, not in the mood to go into the small talks the Senator was trying to lead him to. Kingsley shook his head, and said,

"It is none of your business. It is a personal matter, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"It stopped being personal the moment I got involved. Either you tell me now and I can help you with it, either I will dig into your sordid life, and drag you into the dirt when I will find out."

"Well, it seemed that the ward surpassed the master. You're less lenient than him when it comes to —"

"I certainly have less patience than him when it comes to small talks," Jace cut him off with temper. "Who was after you? I don't even care why, I just want a name."

"Why? What is it to you to know who tried to kill me? I am actually not in your good side when it comes to many of your side businesses."

Jace didn't say anything, keeping his eyes hard on the senator as he was wondering how he was going to make him bend his way. But then, Kingsley started looking at him in a different way, "Unless … Could it be because of the hooker?"

He didn't try to argue on anything, not wanting Kingsley to get anting on him, or anything that could incriminate Kaelie. But he still saw the little smile that the Senator had, apparently sure that he had something on Jace. He didn't need to read crystal balls to see that Kingsley thought that he and Kaelie were in some sort of relationship. And if this was going to help him get the informations he wanted, he was not going to contradict him.

"I know that she has nothing to do with the attempt that was made on my life. She was probably the escape goat. And as long as she will keep that little … inconvenience for herself, I will let her be. She has nothing to fear from me."

"It seems that your hearing got affected by your wound. I want a name."

"And I told you that I was not giving it to you. You have to keep up, son, if you want to stay in the business."

Jace repressed a heave of annoyance and smirked at the Senator in the bed. Then, he got up and slowly walked to the window to close the curtains. With the same slowness, he went to lock the door, and then walked back to the Senator.

"I think it is you who need to keep up, Senator. I am in your room, and no one knows about it. Not the nurse, not the police, not you PR, no one. If you were to have a complication in your recovery, no one would be able to link me to you, and that greasy ladder that you climbed during all those years would be all for nothing. When you are dead, nothing else matters than the dirt surrounding your corpse …"

Jace watched the Senator swallow with difficulty, before skiing back in the chair and asking once again, "The name?"

"It was my brother," Kingsley finally admitted, though it was against his will. "Or at least, a professional hired by my brother."

Jace nodded and got up to draw the curtains back and unlock the door, he was about to leave without saying a word, when Kingsley stopped him, "You're not asking why?"

"I already told you, the hows and the whys don't interest me." Jace opened the door, but stopped himself when he had a foot outside, and turned his head to the Senator.

"Senator? I will keep you on your promise to not get the girl involved. And like you said earlier, I am not my boss. If I feel like she's in danger because of you, I won't use the option where you get a fair warning first."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

After his little visit to the Senator, Jace went to see a couple of dealers who ought to give Valentine the benefits that their products got them and then called Jordan so they could set up a meeting to receive the next shipment. As he was driving back to his building to pick up Kaelie, Jace thought that he ought to pay Robert a visit in the afternoon, just to make sure the merger was going well, and therefore he was still off to Paris with Clary.

When he arrived in front of Kaelie's apartment, he barely had to knock that the door was opened by Kaelie shortly followed by the Lightwood matriarch who gently smiled at Jace as she let him know, "I haven't seen Valentine in a while. I'm coming with you so I can have lunch with him."

Jace nodded, not saying a word as the two girls followed him to the elevator and then to the parking lot. But once there, they found three people that Jace wasn't expecting to see. The two eldest Lightwood and Clary were on their way to Alexander's red Saab. Still, he did as if nothing and went to his own car, while Mrs Lightwood made her way to her children.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Isabelle asked with surprise, before her eyes fell on Jace and Kaelie. Her brother embraced their mother, his eyes also going to Jace with confusion as Jace was opening the back door to let Kaelie inside the car.

He saw how Clary was avoiding looking in his direction, all smile for her Godmother who was wondering about her whereabouts, "What are you up to? Troubles?"

"We're going to check this new restaurant who just opened in Manhattan. Nothing drastic, Mom," Alexander said, half rolling his eyes as he got in the driver's seat. Maryse smiled at her children, before looking at Clary.

"Does your father know you're going out on your own like that?"

"I'm sure he knows somehow …" Clary trailed, making Maryse shake her head softly as she told the redhead,

"I won't say anything and spoil your fun. Just be careful, or your father will have my head."

"As if Dad could ever be mad at you," Clary countered, rolling her eyes the same way Alexander did a few minutes before.

She got in the car, not sparing a single glance in direction of Jace who stayed as impassible as he usually was when he was outside his apartment. He climbed in the car, waiting for Mrs Lightwood to finish her conversation with her daughter, the two of them talking about font and paper for the marriage invitation.

"Those are Maryse's children?" Kaelie asked in a whisper from the back seat, and Jace nodded, though he added,

"The two brunettes. The redhead is her Goddaughter."

"There is a lot of love going on between all of them," She pointed out, and Jace couldn't argue with that. Mrs Lightwood loved Clary the same way she loved her children, it showed. Or maybe he was more receptive of that love because he didn't have that growing up.

He was torn out of his thoughts by hearing his name out of Isabelle's mouth, "What are you doing with Jace, anyway?"

"He and his friend are having lunch with Valentine. I thought I'd tag along," Maryse mindlessly said, and this allowed Jace to know that her children had no idea of what she was doing when they were out, and when they used to be in school.

But still, this wasn't the first thought that came to his mind. The first thing he thought of was Clary, and how this particular sentence might sound weird to her ear. Which was why he immediately sent her a text, not wanting her to overthink, the same way she overthought that whole engaging intercourse thing.

 **It is just work, Clary. Don't let your imagination take you places it shouldn't go. Jace**

The answer was immediate, making Jace wish he could simply walk over and tell her in the eyes that she should stop worrying over nothing.

 **Is she the reason why you came late yesterday night? Clary**

Just as he received the text, Mrs Lightwood came into the car, allowing him to simply text the answer before he started to drive.

 **Yes. But like I just said, it was just work. Jace**

Jace let the Lightwood leave the parking lot first, before he drove on the way to the Morgenstern mansion. On their way, Mrs Lightwood mindlessly told Jace that Valentine didn't need to know about their meeting with her children, which made got Jace thinking about Valentine and his overprotectiveness toward his daughter. It seemed that none of the Lightwood shared the same feeling toward their own children, so why was Valentine so protective of Clary. Sure the loss of his wife had probably taken a toll on him and on his trust of other people, but it seemed to Jace that there was something more.

But Jace didn't get much time to reflect on the matter as Raphael called him while he was still driving through the streets of New York. Jace made sure that his hand-off kit was properly set, before he picked up the call.

"Wayland," He said, knowing that Raphael would immediately understand that he wasn't alone and therefore able to speak freely. It was a code amongst several of them to only answer with their family name when they had company, and had to watch what they were saying.

"Do you want me to call you back later, or you can still hear what I have to say?"

"Go ahaead."

"I don't think the Senator will be a problem. I don't know what he told you, but I really think that it was some kind of family issue. His father died a couple of year ago, and he's getting all the fortune. His brother sued him for taking everything, and the verdict was pronounced a week ago that he lost. It would have been perfect with his anti-gun bill at the corner, everyone would have assumed it was something political. But Kingsley seems to just have bad blood in his family," Raphael explained in what Jace knew to be a very summed up resume of what he had found of the Kingsley family.

"Some brother…" Jace muttered, earning a scoff of agreement from Raphael.

"I honestly don't think we need to get involved. He's trying to keep all of that hush hush. He made the hospital sign NDA, and his PR is keeping the media away."

"Good. Just find me something to give me the upper hand. Just in case," Jace asked, and when Raphael assured him that he was on it, Jace hung up, focusing solely on the road.

He heard Mrs Lightwood talk to her husband on the phone, but he blocked the noise, leaving her some privacy, the same way Kaelie did by turning her head and looking through the window. When they pulled over by the mansion, Jace repressed his smirk as Kaelie looked dumbfounded at the estate. The first time he came to see Valentine at his place, he probably had the same reaction. _How can one man need so much space_?

Valentine was waiting for them by the dining room, and they all sat around the table while Jenna, the cook, served them their food. Jace remained silent while Mrs Lightwood filled the conversation with small talks about her daughter's upcoming wedding, and the weather. And once they were alone, she finally talked about their surprised guest.

As Jace listened to her, he learnt a few things about Kaelie. She was twenty two and from Bulgaria. She has been in the US since she was sixteen, and came upon the promise that someone would help her become a lawyer. Kaelie didn't give the name of her employer, only stating that she was a woman as well, and that she didn't want to get on her bad side. As mrs Lightwood kept telling Kaelie's story, Jace looked at her, something simple and obvious suddenly striking him down.

Kaelie was barely older than Clary. If one looked carefully at her face, one could still see some innocence in her features. And still, she had been a working girl for over six years now. Jace had never really lingered on how a prostitute would feel about herself, but listening to Mrs Lightwood talk about how they could get Kaelie get her dream job, he felt bad for taking his luck for granted. After all, he was lucky, he was a guy. If he had been a girl, who could say what he would have had done when he lived in the streets.

"I know a professor at NYU who can probably make you enrol this late into the year. It just might be harder to keep up," Valentine said, picking the sauce left in his plate with his bread.

And finally, Kaelie who didn't look up from her plate once during the whole meal, looked up to Valentine, though her eyes never went to his, which Jace understood. For someone who didn't know him, Valentine didn't seem like someone to cross, and was inspiring fear in the heart of his interlocutor.

"I wanted to thank you, sir. For … sending help my way. And I really appreciate what you want to do, but … I can't accept," She said, making Valentine frown a little. He glanced at his friend, before he inquired,

"Why?"

"I would feel like in debt to you if you paid for my food, and school and gave me the apartment."

Jace could see her point-of-view, and wondered if this was an issue that had already been brought up. He felt his pocket vibrate and checked his phone under the table, seeing that Raphael had sent him the information he wanted on Kingsley. He also saw with horror that Clary had texted him, and that he had not given suit to their little conversation

 **Work seems to have a really pretty face** 😒 **… Clary**

 **You are overthinking this whole thing Clary. Even if I end up working with 'really pretty faces', I already have my eyes set on one particular redhead. Redhead who almost made me late this morning with her shenanigans … Jace**

"There is no debt to think about. I don't expect anything from you, Kaelie," Valentine explained as Jace was typing his text. Kaelie furrowed her brows, as if she was looking for her words, and countered,

"I know, Maryse explained it all to me this morning. But … It's more about me, no matter how selfish that sounds. No matter what, I would feel like I owe you. I already feel like I owe you my freedom. I just … Maybe I could pay you back once I started working. It might take some time, but it would make me feel better."

Though he kept his face unreadable, Jace was confused. He couldn't understand how Kaelie could feel in debt when people around her kept n telling her that she owed nothing to no one. She heard it from Valentine himself that she was clear of debts, so why would she still feel like she owed the man something.

His phone buzzed again in his hand, and he repressed a smile when he saw that Clary took the bait and dropped the Kaelie issue.

 **Oh you don't like redhead's shenanigans? I seem to recall a certain someone being in a hurry to nail me against the door. Couldn't even wait to get me into bed like any gentlemen would have done! Clary**

 **Gentlemen are boring in bed. Gentlemen get ladies in bed. I, on the other hand, I get you. Naughty, freaky and very vocal (all qualities VERY appreciated). Jace**

"There could be a solution at this conundrum …" Jace proposed as he pressed sent to his text.

Very briefly a part of his mind chastised him for playing with fire and texting dirty messages to his boss's daughter when he was barely two feet away. But he dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. With a small breath, he looked up and proposed, "Kaelie wants to be a lawyer, and we're always looking for new blood in that area." He then looked at Kaelie, "You let us pay for your education, and when you passed the bar you work for us."

As the interested parties pondered on his proposition, he quickly glanced at his phone, before swiftly putting it in his pocket when he saw that Clary had sent him a picture of herself in a revealing piece of lingerie. It was definitely a dangerous game that to send naughty messages to her, when he father was at arm's length.

"This seems like something I can work with," Valentine agreed, and Kaelie nodded her agreement s well.

It seemed that the topic was over, and they all started eating the lemon meringue pie for desert, when Valentine checked his phone and let Maryse know,

"The more we approach the wedding date, the more Clary want to stay with Izzy. She just texted me to let me know she's staying there tonight."

"You know my position on that matter, Valentine," Maryse said with a tone that Jace judged as cold given that it was one friend talking to the other. Still, Jace noted that Clary was not going back to the mansion tonight, though he wasn't sure that she would stay with him or not, since she didn't tell him anything about it.

"I would get lonely in that beg house all by myself," Valentine said, though even Jace could say that he half meant those words.

Maryse gave him a lot that held more than words, before she got up and proposed to Kaelie to go do some shopping. The two of them left, and once they were alone, Valentine got up, immediately followed by Jace to his office.

"I would have told you about this side of business, Jace. I was just waiting for you to be older."

"Older?"

"There are things that we take with more … maturity as we're older. Plus, this is something that I wanted Maryse to introduce you to. She is the real brain behind all of this, I am just the wallet."

Jace nodded, seeing that once again people were referring to Maryse for him to understand, without saying anything else. But it wasn't what he lingered on. He actually focused on how it seemed more and more evident to him that Valentine was showing all aspects of his professional life. And he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He knew that he was the only one to have such a wide range of expertise, and the more he thought about it, the more it felt like Valentine was forming him to take over at some point. But the problem was, Jace wasn't sure that he would be able to take the burden of the empire that Valentine built.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

The first thing that he noticed when he got home that night was a note on the kitchen counter, telling him that his presence was required in his bedroom.

 **For some freaky, naughty and loud moments,**

 **Come upstairs and make me behave**

 **The redhead from this morning** 😉

With a smile on his face, Jace almost flew upstairs, only to find Clary in blue lingerie laying on his bed. He straddled to her, leaning to capture her lips with his, and she giggled beneath him, making him wish he could hear that sound over and over again. He broke their kiss only to look at her porcelain face, and she gave him a bright smile, before wiggling her eyebrows at him,

"You're supposed to make me behave," She said, tilting her head to the nightstand where handcuffs were put, alongside some whipped cream.

Jace rose an eyebrow, wondering if those were something that she had always had, or if it was something that he recently bought. After all, Clary had always like it better when he was a bit rougher with her, and now that the handcuffs were introduced, he wondered if it meant that she was into another kind of sexual activities that he hadn't considered before.

"What do I keep telling you about bad girls?" He told her with a playful smirk, though he still took the handcuffs. She smiled with mirth, before she answered,

"Bad girls don't get to play. But I haven't been bad, have I? I have just been … _misbehaving_."

"Have you now?"

"Yes. I did," She said, trying to put on her innocent face, but ultimately failing, not that Jace was complaining with the outcome.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked, slightly shaking his head as he loosened his tie.

"Make me behave." As she said those words, she brought her hands to him.

Jace took them, but disregarded the cuffs on the side for the moment being, just wanting to enjoy a bit of a free Clary before having her tied to his bed. He never really thought of it, but that the opportunity was before him, it seemed like something very appealing and that he should have tried earlier.

She was helping him unbuttoning his shirt, when the doorbell rang, interrupting the two of them. For a micro-second, none of them moved, but then, Jace heaved and started getting up. Clary stopped him, locking her arms behind his nape and kissing his jaw as she told him,

"Ignore it."

Jace pecked her lips as he untied her hands being his neck. "Let me just get rid of it."

"What if it's work again? I swear I'll get myself off if you're not back in five minutes."

"That can be something I would enjoy seeing," He said, though a part of him was afraid that it was something impromptu that would require him to leave her alone once again.

As he took the stairs down, he checked his phone, relieved that no one had tried to call him, and that he had no urgent text among the unread messages, and he wondered who could be at the door. The only person who could come at his door so late in the evening was Magnus, but Magnus had a key to let himself in.

He opened the door, and had the surprise of finding Kaelie. She was twisting her fingers in her hands and looking down the floor before she looked up to Jace as she explained, "Maryse said that you were living on the top floor."

"Do you need something?" Jace asked, not sure what Kaelie could want with him, when he had been showing less support and compassion to her than Magnus and Mrs Lightwood.

Kaelie's eyes really looked at him, lingering on his hair, unbuttoned shirt and shoeless feet before she asked back, "Am I interrupting something?"

It was obvious by her tone that she was very well aware of what she was interrupting, but Jace didn't bounce on that, and rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain what she was doing at his doorstep.

"Well … I … I wanted to take the time to thank you. Really thank you. For helping me out with everything and not letting me take the blame with that senator guy," She blurted out, looking down her feet and suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Jace furrowed his brows, not sure if he understood where this was leading to. Moreover, he felt that Kaelie's gratitude was misplaced. He didn't do anything for her, except being maybe a messenger.

"There is nothing to thank me for. I was just being … I was just doing my job."

Kaelie shook her head, before planting her blue eyes into Jace's. "You were being nice, no matter how you see it. And … I want to thank you for that, and also for not looking at me the way they do. You look at me as if I was just a normal person, and don't sugarcoat things because of … what I used to do. It's a nice feeling."

"You're welcome," He said, short of words. A small peaceful silence grew between them before she brought her arms to herself and swiftly rubbed them as she said,

"Well, now that this has been said, I am going to let you go back to … _your evening_." She wiggled her eyebrows at him, before she made her way to the elevator, a knowing smile on her lips.

Jace closed the door, slightly confused by the genuineness that Kaelie had just showed him. He briefly wondered how others were looking at her, fr her to feel that she wasn't normal. And better yet, who were those others. But that thought quickly went by the window when he started walking upstairs and found Clary by the stairs.

She was looking at him with her face red with embarrassment. Jace slightly shook his head, and took the few steps separating them. "Were you spying on me?"

"Was she work again?"

"Didn't we had a nice evening plan out?"

"I don't know. Did we?" She countered, and before she could ask anything, Jace took her hand and lead her to the kitchen where he prepared them sundaes for the two of them.

"You bought ice cream?" She exclaimed with surprised, knowing how healthy Jace liked to eat, especially when it came to artificial sugar.

"I did. I know how much you like it. Now … did I ever give you a reason to think that I would go see elsewhere?"

She looked down her bowl, and shook her head. "If we are going to keep on doing this, you're going to have to trust me, Clary. It's not in my nature to betray people I care for."

"I know. I just … She is very pretty, and … well, maybe she is more your type of girl."

Jace bewilderedly stared at the redhead, not sure that he heard properly, before he told her, "I don't have a type Clary. But even if I did, the fact that Kaelie is pretty would barely be a tangent in the equation. To me, my relationship with you has more to do than just something physical."

For a moment, Clary didn't say a word, her brows furrowed with concentration, before she mumbled into her ice cream, so low that Jace had to strain his ear, "It's not about her … It's just … you don't talk much about us …"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I promise I will work on it. I am just not used to talk about my interactions with people. Even less to other people. Even less to people I care about."

Clary smiled, probably to dissipate the atmosphere between them, and asked as if nothing, "Anyway, what did work want?"

"Her name is Kaelie. And … I helped her out of a bad situation, she wanted to properly thank me for it."

"Did she bake you a cake?" She asked, eyeing the kitchen counter, half expecting to see there the wanted cake. Jace smiled, shaking slightly his head.

"No. She used something unknown and foreign called putting your gratitude through words."

Clary laughed with him, before taking the untouched sundae bowl in from of Jace and digging into it. Jace watched her eat her ice cream, playing with a curl of her hair, and she surprised him by admitting out of nowhere,

"I was talking to Izzy today, and she said that I should tell you this. The thing is … I like being with you, because … well I feel free around you. I feel like I am myself, and this never happened before. With the other guys, I always had to worry that they had some ulterior motive, and I aways had to behave a certain way. But with you … I am just me, and you just take it as it is …

And … the thing is … I never know what you feel or think. I only know when we are having sex, because it's when we have a connection. But you're so hard to read otherwise, and it makes me think that … I don't know. Shit is going to happen?"

"I'm sorry. Like I said earlier, I promise to work on it," Jace vowed, bothered by the fact that he made her doubt them like that. Then, he took her chin between his fingers and kissed her before he lifted her up on his laps, "In the mean time …"

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Okay, so no cliffies, and a lot of obvious hints. Many many MANY of them, spread all over the place. Hope that makes you guys happy**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of** **Kaelie, now?**

 **💚What did you think of** **Maryse?**

 **💚 What do you think about that little bit of Clace we had at the end? And the little texts between them?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guests** **:** _Well ... Here is the update as asked, and I am sure that you will like the next chapter very very much_

 **PadFoot:** _OMG! I love your pen-name! He was my favourite Harry Potter character, the only death that I mourned! I am in LOVE with Sirius Black! Anyway. And though Kaelie is going to be a big character, Clary's jealousy won't go further than what we saw today ... As for Valentine, wait a few chapters and you will understand everything ... Hope you liked this chapter as well_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	18. 16 - Parisian Interlude

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16 : Parisian Interlude ****(2,8K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚So guys, I know I missed Friday, and this chapter is short compared to others, but I was sick as hell. Like I wasn't expecting it, and it came out of nowhere. I still have some of it in my system. I think it's an angina, but stubborn me won't go to the doctor, because... well doctors ... Haha (especially knowing that my stepmom is a doctor). Anyway, I am here, and I will try to update more than once a week, so be on the lookout**

 **💚Also, to any Muslims reading my story, I wish a good month of Ramadan for and your family.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **7 Seconds - Youssou N'dour & Nene Cherry**

 **Cloud Nine - Evanescence**

 **In Love With The Darkness - Xandria**

 **LoveStoned/ I Think She Knows - Justin Timberlake**

 **Try Again - Aaliyah**

 **You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It had been four days since Clary had come up to his place for a surprise sleepover, and finally they were on a plane for Paris. Jace glanced at the redhead sleeping not far from him, before he closed his laptop and checked his phone for his schedule.

If he were honest with himself, he had to admit that this Parisian interlude was not coming at a good tie for him. They had just bought the company, and all went as planned, but he would have liked better if he had been there to see how the merger was going. There was also those little problems that he left unchecked concerning a couple of dealers who were trying to double-cross Idris. And even though he asked Jordan to keep an eye on it until he would be back, he didn't like the uncertainty that loomed. The only thing he was not worried about, was Kaelie who unrolled in University two days before, and seemed to like her life as a law student just fine.

But still, he was not going to lie and pretend that he didn't want this little time in Paris that was given to him and that he could share with Clary. He actually liked very much the idea that for a whole week, he would sleep with her in his arms, and get to spend most of his time with her. He actually had a whole plan concerning their first night in Paris, though he did not tell any of it to Clary for he wanted to surprise her.

As soon as they landed and left the airport, Clary was frantic. She pulled a list from her bag, saying that they would barely sleep because there were so many places that she wanted to visit. And all Jace could do as the cab was driving them to their hotel, was smile as her excitement.

"You do know that you won't get to sleep in the morning, if you want to do everything that is in the list," Jace warned her, knowing that Clary was not a morning person. But she surprised him, by confidently affirming,

"I am prepared."

"Good… Though, I have a favour to ask you." She looked at him, waiting for him to go on, and he took her hand in his as he told her, "Can we wait until tomorrow morning before we start crossing down the list?"

"But … it is barely six, and there is so much we can do, tonight. We could go to Montmartre!"

"We could, but I have this little thing I would like to do with you."

She suspiciously looked at him, and Jace only smiled at her, drawing circles on her hand as he told her as if nothing, "Just a little surprise. You'll have to trust me on this one."

"We will go to Montmartre first thing in the morning?"

Jace agreed, though he was a bit curious about Clary's choice as to which Parisian place she wanted to visit first. He would have pecked her as someone wanting to see the Louvres, or Versailles first. But he didn't say anything about it, and simply kept her hand in his for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at their hotel, Clary didn't give him a choice to at least go check his room, and pulled him in hers. "I don't want you skipping on me in that room. I have you all to myself for a whole week, I don't want to waste any time with you going to sleep somewhere else."

"Yes, mistress," Jace joked as he followed her in her room. Clary brightly smiled at him, as she said,

"I could get used to that name, you know."

"I'm sure you could. But in the mean time, get dressed, we're going out."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"It's a dress or jeans surprise?"

Jace thought about it for a second, before kissing her just behind her ear and letting her know, "Whatever you want. But I do admit that I have a preference for dresses when it comes to you."

Clary smiled with mischief and took her vanity and to the bathroom. Jace shouted though the door that he was going to have a look around, and though he couldn't see her, he was sure that she just rolled her eyes at him.

After closing the door of her room, the same room that was going to be theirs for the next week, Jace went to the room that had been assigned to him just in order to check it. He messed with the bed and towel, just so the cleaning lady wouldn't get suspicious to find an immaculate room and then he went to the lobby, just to see how he would be able to check on the guest list. With a quick look, he figured that he simply needed to come at night and wait for the receptionist to leave on a break so he could see who else was staying at the hotel, just like he did in Tokyo.

When he got back to the room, he undid his bag and picked up his own outfit for the night before he waited for Clary to finish with the shower. As he expected it, steam was coming out of the bathroom when she left it. She smiled at him, wrapped in a towel and dripping with water.

"Casual or classy?"

"If this is your way of trying to know where we are going, you are miserably failing," Jace said, closing the bathroom door behind him.

He took a quick shower, and when he was finished, found Clary in a little black dress applying makeup to her face. Her hair was up in an elegant bun. She stopped what she was doing to ogle over him, making him smirk before he got dressed. They exchanged pleasantries while finishing getting ready, and Clary tried once again to apply a face mask on Jace's face.

When the two of them were ready, they left the hotel and took a cab, and after five minutes of complete silence, Clary bursted, "I think I have been good enough, and that you should tell me where we are going."

Jace smirked, perfectly aware that she has been waiting to know ever since he told her that they were going out, and that she had been biting her tongue, in the hope that he would talk on his own. He was about to pretend he didn't hear her, when she pouted, giving him no choice than to give in.

"I thought we should use the opportunity to be in Paris to have a real date together."

Clary's face slightly got pinker, before she suddenly rumbled through her bag and retrieved a mirror out of it. "You should have told me that this was a date! I would have done a whole different kind of hair and makeup had I known."

Jace smiled as she was checking herself in the mirror, undoing her bun and letting her hair loose. "Don't worry. Though I do admit that I like it better when you have you hair down," He told her, before kissing her behind her ear.

He was rewarded by a bright smile that could probably lift him up to the sky, though his joy was shortened by her next words. "First date means that we need to have our first selfie together."

Clary took to her phone and snapped several pictures of them, making fun go Jace who couldn't naturally smile at the camera. Still, she seemed satisfied with what she had, saying that she was going to assign one particular picture to his contact number. Jace didn't reply anything to that, though he thought that it was dangerous to put something personal about them on her phone. Of course, it was more dangerous for her than for him, giving the fact that she was the one who wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

Jace took Clary to a little restaurant in St Michel that was specialised in French food, and surrounded with restaurants of all kind of countries, and as they had diner together, Clary pointed out something that made Jace smile against himself,

"You know, one week eating like the French, and your healthy diet is ruined forever."

"And why that?"

"Come on, Jace! We are in the country of food and wine. French people only swear by butter, cream, sugar and cheese. And I'm not even bringing alcohol in the picture."

Jace chuckled a little, glancing at his ratatouille, before he reminded Clary of something else, "Last time I checked, there weren't that many fat people in France. Actually, I don't think I have seen one fat person since we got here."

"That's because French people are rude and bitter. It eats the calories away."

This made Jace burst in laughter, though Clary didn't seem to think that what she said what that funny, and he reminded her of her words in Japan, "Weren't you the one to say that a country is not its stereotype?"

Clary opened her mouth, before closing it again, at loss of words. They finished eating, and then Jace proposed that they walked alongside the river Seine all the way to the Louvres Museum. As they walked, Clary wondered out loud how come did Jace knew exactly where to go, and he simply smirked at her, telling her that it was all part of the job, keeping for himself that he had been preparing this night ever since he knew that they would be going to Paris.

After looking at the lightened Museum from afar, Jace walked them closer to the Seine, where they took a boat that would make them have a tour of Paris from the water. Clary seemed to like the idea very much, her eyes sparkling with delight as they saw Paris by night.

"It's too bad that we got here in Winter. I'm sure the sight is breathtaking with the sunset as well," She said, leaning against the balustrade with Jace right behind her.

"We could still come back when summer comes." He kissed her neck, before she pinned on herself and attacked his lips.

As they kissed, a dark thought came to Jace that he should be more careful and not display such affection in public, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially when him having such attentions for Clary was making her so happy. And … there was also that part of him that wished to be caught, just so he could stop lurking around, when it came to be with Clary.

Before the boat took its stop, Clary took several selfies with Jace, making sure that Paris's most famous landmarks were in the background as it came in the scenery. Finally, the boat stopped near the Eiffel Tower, and the two of them hopped off, ready to pay a visit to the Iron Lady.

But as they were making their way to the most famous places of Paris, Clary stopped at a street vendor, and bought a snow ball that she gave to Jace, "For your children."

Jace rose an eyebrow, not following her trail of thoughts, and she explained as they resumed their walk, "It's a tradition. My father has the same one with me. Every country that he visited, he always brought a pin for me and a shirt for … Well, I thought that you could do the same for your children, since you like taking steps ahead when it comes to them."

Jace didn't say anything, though the idea that Clary was presenting to him was appealing in more than one way. "Don't you dare try to make fun of me! You're the one who already have blankies and toys, when you don't even have the mother to your children," She warned, making Jace laugh as they took the elevator up.

They stopped at the second floor, and he glanced at her. "Maybe I should have told you not to wear heels."

"Why? I like wearing heels. It helps me not feel like a munchkin next to you."

"If you want to get on top, we have stairs to take."

"Oh, that. You have no idea of what I can endure before my heels start hurting. I could do a marathon in stilettos."

"I'll hold you to that," He joked.

They started their ascension to the top of the Tower, and once there, Jace was rewarded once again by Clary bright smile on her face. For a moment the two of them were silent, appreciating the view in front of them.

"You know, I think this is the best date I have ever had," She said and Jace simply smiled to her.

Since he never dated anyone before, he couldn't say the same, this date was bound to be the best date he ever had. But he genuinely enjoyed it. Though, he generally enjoyed spending tie with Clary.

He leaned down to kiss her, but when she kissed him back, Jace sensed that there was something off. He dismissed the thought, thinking that he was staring to be paranoid, and they took a cab back to their hotel. As soon as they were alone in their room, Jace took Clary's face between his hands and kissed her, bringing his body to hers.

They shared a passionate kiss as he slowly lead them to bed, but when he was about to lay Clary down, she interrupted him and put space between the two of them.

"Weren't you the one who complained that I never initiate anything?" Jace asked with an eyebrow up, not sure of what had taken over her, and she properly sat on the bed, looking down her hands as she elusively said,

"This is a very bad timing. We should have come to Paris last week, like I had planned to."

For a moment, Jace didn't understand what she meant, sitting on the bed next to her and wondering what difference a week could make, and so she explained, "I'm on my periods."

He nodded, though he was surprised that he didn't figure that out on his own. Clary got up, and started walking to the bathroom as she said, "If you want to sleep in the other room, I'd understand."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Many guys are usually grossed out by the whole concept."

Jace didn't have time to retort anything that she closed the door. So he undressed and got ready to go to bed, checking his phone while waiting for her to exit the bathroom. He disregarded the few unimportant emails he received and kept the most important to read them in the morning.

When Clary came back into the room, she seemed surprised to see him, and she slipped in bed next to him, before snuggling against his chest and asking him, "So, you're not going to be awkward around me for me having my you-know-what?"

Jace chuckled, a part of him surprised that Clary appeared to be so prude around this particular topic, when she was the cruder one out of the two of them; and a sudden flash came to him of their last week in Japan. Back then, they didn't have sex when in Okinawa, and Clary had been a bit less touchy than usual.

"Is that why you were distant when we were in Okinawa? He asked back, and she nodded. Jace took her in his arms, and delicately kissed her neck, "I don't see why I should mind you having your periods. I actually enjoy quite a lot you being a woman, if you want my honest opinion."

As he expected it, cary wiggled her eyebrows at him, taking his last sentence in the naughtiest way possible, and he switched off the light, taking Clary in his arms. They positioned themselves to go to sleep, but Clary turned to face Jace, and told him,

"We're still going to Montmartre tomorrow. Don't let me sleep in."

"I wont," He told her, looking at her face bathed by the moonlight.

She smiled at him, and as she did so, Jace felt something warm invade his heart. He leaned to kiss her, giving her back her smile afterwards, the warmth in his heart growing bigger and bigger as he watch her fall asleep.

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~No** **cliffies, and is it the beginning of love? Maybe, maybe not ...**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of that Parisian interlude** **?**

 **💚What did you think of Jace's date** **?**

 **💚 What do you think about that Clace we had?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guests** **:** _Well ... Here is the update as asked 😉, and I am sure that you will like the next chapter very very much_

 **PadFoot:** _OMG! We have the same favourite characters! And of course, they are all dead! But it's okay, I mourned them (officially). And as for the jealousy, Jace is more of the jealous one than Clary. Though he is better at hiding it than her._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	19. 17 - Flashes From The Past

**‼️THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE FANFIC PLAYS WITH US** **‼️**

 **My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 : Flashes From The Past ****(4,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Guys, please pay no attention to the typo and grammar. It is the second update in a row, and I just wanted to give it to you guys.**

💚 **You need to pay extra attention to the flashbacks. There are some characters introduced here that are … well of some importance to the development of other characters we know. Pay attention to the little details, like the tenses used for them, or the way they act and talk. I mean, I cannot make this even more obvious ….**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Chop Suey - System Of A Down (I am obsessed with this song today)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV (5 years old)**

 _"Hurry up, Mommy! We're going to be late," Jace cried out from the kitchen, engulfing his breakfast with speed._

 _It was his first day at school, and he had been bouncing all over the place ever since his parents woke him up. He was so excited to finally go to school and get to make himself some friends. During the whole pats week, it was all he talked about to his parents and Mary, his nanny, though his parents hadn't been that much around as school day approached._

 _Jace's father smiled at him, before straightening his son's uniform and cleaning his mouth. "Stop stressing your mother and go brush your teeth. We still have time don't worry."_

 _"But what about my lunch pack? And did you make the extra cookies that I get to share with my new friends? And what if the teacher wants to speak with you? Oh, and what if —"_

 _"Go brush your teeth," His father ordered._

 _Jace rushed to the bathroom and put tooth paste on his toothbrush. Then, he put it on his mouth and brushed twice before spitting everything out and rushing back to the kitchen where both of his parents were. His father glanced at him with that loo that Jace didn't like, because it meant he was in trouble._

 _"I didn't say go pretend. Go wash your teeth, young men. Up and down, or the cavity witch will pay you a visit tonight."_

 _Jace pouted, but still went back to the bathroom to properly brush his teeth. His nanny had once taken him to the cavity witch den, and he heard grown ups scream bloody murder before even opening the door. That witch had wizard dressed in white torture you, and Jace was not going to have any of it._

 _Once his teeth were cleaned, and his uniform tucked in all the right places, he ran to the front door, and callout his parents to hurry up once more. He didn't want to be late for his first day at school. But the only problem was, his parents didn't seem to have any issue getting him late for his very first day at school. They were talking amongst themselves about who knew what, while Jace was bouncing back and forth from the car to the house._

 _"We're going to be_ ** _late_** _!" He cried out for the umpteenth time, pulling at his mother's arm, but suddenly stopped when he saw sadness on her face._

 _"Celine," Jace's father said with a warning look, and quickly the look was gone, replaced by the smile she always gave Jace when she was proud of him._

 _"You are going to behave, today. You have to be nice to everyone. Don't talk too much, and don't ask too many questions to your teacher," She told her son while she was buckling his belt in the back of the car._

 _Jace waited for his mother to sit next to his father who was driving them to school, and then, he brightly explained to his mother his master plan, "I am going to be so nice today, that everyone will want to be my friend. I'll even share all my cookies, even with the teacher. And when everyone is my friend, we will get to have an awesome party for my birthday. With balloons, and cookies, but not clown, because Mary says that clowns can be scary to some people. And no animals, because Mary said that animals weren't created for our entertainment."_

 _Jace saw his father smile to him in the rearview mirror, as he reminded him of something important, "Your birthday is not before June."_

 _"I know. But I have to start getting friends_ ** _now_** _. Mary says that friendship take time. So if I want friends at my birthday party, I have to start making them now."_

 _His father chuckled a little, and the rest of the trio was filled with Jace telling his parents all about how excited he was to go to school and meet people. Though he was five, Jace didn't spend much time with other children. His parents didn't have any other children, and Mary wasn't fond of going to he park and other places where Jace could have mingled with other kids his age. So this first day at school for him was the first of many things._

 _When his father parked the car, Jace's mother had to remind her son not to unbuckle until the car's engine was no longer running and Jace told his father once more to hurry up. They got out of the car, and Celine crouched to fix Jace's uniform, her eyes teary._

 _"Don't worry, Mommy. I am not going to war," Jace said with a proud smile. He had once heard his father say that to her, and it had made her laugh despite her tears at the time. And it seemed to have the same effect on her this day as well, for she chocked on a laugh and hugged her son tight against her chest._

 _"I love you, Jace…" She said, kissing her son on the cheek and he brightly smiled at her, before looking at his father, expectantly. The grown man smiled, and Jace could swear that his father was about to cry. Still, he finished his wife's sentence,_

 _"To the moon and back."_

 _Jace brightly smiled, happy beyond words, and put his bag on his back, his lunch pack in his hands. He started walking to school. He was about to finally walk into school, when he turned and rushed back to his parents to give them a hug. He kissed him mother, and told her, "I love you."_

 _A scream echoed through the air, startling_ Jace out of his sleep. For a moment he was disoriented as to what happened, but then Clary screamed again, making him realise that it was her who woke him up. He shook her up, hoping to wake her up. She snapped her eyes open, looking alarmed and terrorised, and Jace caressed her face with delicateness easing her breathing back to a normal rate.

"Nightmare?" He asked when her heart wasn't beating like a drum anymore.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You want to talk about it?" He proposed, but he could see that she was already falling asleep, though she took the time to mumble,

"No, it's okay?"

He watched her go back to sleep, though his mid wandered to that time when she had a nightmare like that in Okinawa. She had called it a night terror and told Jace that it had been triggered by the rain. But though it had been cold and windy ever since they arrived inn Paris, they did not have a single drop of rain. In fact, Clary had slept at Jace's a couple of times during rainy nights, and she didn't wake up screaming bloody murder.

He wondered if he could talk to someone about this, but the question was who. Clary clearly didn't seem eager to breach the topic back in Okinawa, and Jace couldn't decently ask Valentine why his daughter had night terrors. Well, he could, but that would arise certain questions from his boss that Jace wasn't allowed to honestly answer to. There was still Magnus, but Jace doubted that he knew Clary that well. Still, this was a conversation Jace would have with his friend, no matter how much Magnus didn't to get too involved in his relationship with the redhead.

After taking this decision, his brain drifted toward another problem, one that he would have gladly forgotten about. _His dream_. It had been years since he had any flashbacks from his childhood, especially his childhood with his parents, and he had always figured out that it was because he had learnt to put his past to the past. He rarely thought of his time in foster houses, and even less of his time with his parents.

But this dream reminded him of something that he had so easily and gladly put to six feet under ground. He had a normal family before it all went down to hell. His parents appeared to have loved him, just like Clary told him. And he for sure had loved his parents, before they threw his love back in his face and abandoned him like an old sock.

This first day at school had been tainted with the memory of waiting for hours for his parents to come pick him up, and never doing so. He had forgotten how excited he had been to actually be part of the society. Up until that dream, all Jace had remembered of this day was the betrayal to have a social worker come and tell him that he was now all alone in this world.

A few years after he had started working for hi, Valentine had proposed Jace to look for his parents, but Jace had refused. It wasn't a stone that he had wished to turn, and to that day, that did not change. His parents had left him, and this wasn't something that he could forgive. It wasn't something that anyone could forgive.

Still, Jace had no idea why suddenly, he started dreaming about his last day with his parents. And what bothered him the most wasn't the reminiscence in itself, but the fact that he was so worked up about it. As if he was the patient and the shrink all at once, at the exception that he didn't have the answer as to what triggered that memory and why that particularly memory.

With a little sigh, he got up, sure that he would never be able to go back to sleep, and after glancing at the clock and seeing that it was barely five in the morning, he decided that he would have a little run to clear his mind from this unpleasant dream he just had.

He went out in the cold and quiet Paris, realising as he did so that being with Clary was making him take liberties that he would have never taken otherwise. If he had been just her bodyguard, he never would have risked coming out of the hotel without her, even knowing that she wouldn't be awake for several other hours. But being with her, he knew that she wouldn't do that to him.

Since the hotel wasn't far from The Eiffel Tower, and therefore the River Seine, Jace ran alongside the water, sure that like that he wouldn't get lost. He didn't run for long, going back on his track as soon as he passed the Louvres Museum; and as he was on his way back, it occurred to Jace that Paris was a really small city, especially compared to New York.

Once he was back, Jace took a quick cold shower, and went over his laptop and phone to work a little, sending a few emails, and taking advantage of the time difference to call Jordan and check how things were doing with a few deals the two of them had concerning a few dealers. He emailed Robert concerning their latest business acquisition, which reminded him that he ought to do something about Velrac. He also emailed Kaelie who was nervous about her first week in college, but also very informative concerning Maryse and the life choices that lead her to help girls like Kaelie nowadays.

When eight in the morning struck, Jace shut down his laptop, and went to wake up Clary, who, as he expected, was not in the bestest mood. She tossed around in the bed, mumbling something about not being some bird who wakes up at incongruous hours, and Jace learned just so he could whisper in her ear, "I thought you wanted to have breakfast at Montmartre. If you want to sleep in, we can reschedule that whole Sacré-Coeur business."

This had the merit to wake her straight up. It was as if she rose from the dead, though instead of looking for blood or brains, she went straight to the shower. Jace waited for her to get ready, which surprisingly didn't take as much as as she had used him to in Japan, and a part of his mind wondered if Clary was going to drag him out to church.

He knew that, though they never abruptly brought up the topic, Clary was religious and a firm believer in a higher power. He, on the other hand, believed in himself and what he could make out of life. He never had any help from a higher form, and never needed one for the matter.

Once ready, they took a cad to Montmartre and had breakfast there in a little café, though Jace regretted just like Clary had done the night before that it wasn't summer, so they could enjoy the terrace. As he was enjoying his tea, and her, her hot chocolate, he noticed that she was looking all over the place. He could have taken it as the excitement of being there, but she looked more as if she was expecting someone, which Jace didn't hesitate to ask,

"Are you expecting someone?"

"… More like hoping to bump into someone," She mindlessly said, gyring her head in direction of the door.

Jace rose an eyebrow, but did not ask more about it. He didn't want to push her into sharing something she wasn't ready (or willing) to share. For ten more minutes, the two of them stayed silent, eating their breakfast with Clary looking up to the door every time someone opened it. And finally, it seemed like she decided to explain to Jace what it was al about,

"Did you know that I have a brother? Well, half-brother as they say"

"Jon," Jace simply said, making Clary put back her hot chocolate, her green eyes wide open with surprise.

"Dad told you about him!?"

Jace shook his head, though the thought had crossed his mind several time as to why Valentine never talked about his first child. "You did."

" _I did_?"

"Yes. You often mention him without even realising it. Sometimes you do, like yesterday when you mentioned that your father bought T-shirt all over the world, and stopped just before telling me for whom. But sometimes, you just slip it by."

Clary looked impressed, before her mocking smile spread on her lips, and she told Jace, "Who would have known that I would get stuck with the one guy who pays attention when the girl listens. If you weren't so good in bed, I would say that you are gay."

Jace shook his head with a small smile, sipping on his tea and waiting for Clary to go on about her brother and what he had to do with her need to be in Montmartre. She kept her eyes down, as if she was mesmerised by her orange juice, and told her,

"The thing you need to know is … well, I haven't seen or hear about Jon in ten years.

 **Clary's PoV (10 years old)**

 _Clary woke up with her head heavy, like she did every morning for the past five years, and the more time passed, the less she liked it. Her Aunt Maryse had told her that she should try drinking some infusion before going to sleep, but that didn't change anything, except if she counted her bladder being fuller when she got to bed._

 _After fighting for five long minutes with herself, she finally got out of bed and opened her curtains, a bright smile on her face. It was Saturday, which meant that her father would be here to spend the day with her, shopping for a present for her brother. The birthday was in two weeks, and she still had no idea what to get him, but their Dad always came up with the best ideas, so she wasn't that worried._

 _Of course, Jon had been dropping several hints concerning what he wanted, but like every year, Clary wanted to surprise him. plus, she doubted that their father would allow Jon to ask Veronica Mars from the show to come be his playdate for his birthday. First it was gross, second, Veronica belonged with Logan._

 _She hopped her way to the living room, where she surprisingly saw no one but her Uncle Hodge, though that didn't stop her from jumping into his arms, delighted to see him as always._

 _"Uncle Hodge! What are you doing here?"_

 _"Do I need an excuse to see my favourite Goddaughter?"_

 _"I'm your only Goddaughter," She responded with a blasé tone, because he would always make that joke. Not that she minded deep down. She loved spending time with Hodge, because he was a breath of fresh air. He always had a joke ready, he was always down to play with her when she was younger, and most importantly, he never hesitated on talking about her mother, even more after the image of Jocelyn starting fading away in her memory._

 _Clary sat next to the older man, and grabbed a croissant as she asked him, "Did Jon already went out? Daddy is not going to like it. He said that we should wait for Mark if we want to get out."_

 _"Clary …" Hodge started with a contrite voice, but the young girl wasn't paying attention._

 _"What do you think we should get Jon for his birthday. When I talked to Dad about it last week, he said something about a car, but … what it is the point of giving Jon a car, if he's never going to drive it? I was thinking that maybe we could all go to Paris, since Jon loves the place so much. I mean, it could even be just a family trip just the three of us, no Marks, or Samuels or Jerrys to ruin the thing. Just a few days. And I know, I don't speak French, but Jon does. He could go to Montmartre, and climb those steps he talks so much about. What do you think?"_

 _She was brightly smiling, so proud of her idea, and persuaded that it was the best she ever had; but her smile quickly faded away when she saw the look of her Godfather's face._

 _"I have some bad news for you, Pumpkin," He told her, using that little nickname that usually put a smile of her face. But Clary immediately saw that his heart wasn't in it._

 _She got up from her chair, and imperially asked, "Where are Daddy and Jon?"_

 _"Your father charged me to tell you that he is sorry, but he won't be able to make it today. He has important business to attend to."_

 _Clary took a step farther from Hodge and asked one again, "Where is Jon?"_

 _"I am so sorry to be the one to tell you, Clary." He looked at her with such compassion that tears came to her eyes as fear clutched her heart. "Jon runaway yesterday night. Your father is out looking for him as we speak."_

 _"_ ** _No_** _!" She screamed, running to her room as tears ran free down her face._

 _Jon never would have runaway. He loved her, he loved his family, he had no reason to runaway. He was happy._ ** _They_** _were happy. Not even yesterday night, he came to her room to reassure her as thunderstruck frightened her to no end. He was the one who put her to sleep, the one who brought her hot milk and a cookie. Jon would never runaway, because he would never leave her._

 _But there was also that one time when she caught Jon and their father arguing, and though none of them ever mentioned it to her, she knew it had been about her. She was actually afraid to know what it was about. She was afraid that, no matter how much she didn't want it to be true, her father loved her more than he loved Jon. And now she was afraid that this was the reason why he ran away._

"I wanted to come here, because … well, if there is anywhere I am going to find Jon, its in Montmartre."

 **Jace's PoV (present time)**

For a moment, Jace did not say a word, processing all the informations Clary had just given him. But he knew he wasn't going to think about it at the moment. He would linger on the mater at a later time, and focus on the present moment. He looked for words to tell Clary, but all that came to his mind was,

"That's not how you look for someone."

She seemed a bit taken aback, as if her solution was the best one since the beginning, but then she looked deep into Jace's golden eyes and told him, "Well … maybe you could find him for me. You could help me look for my brother."

This had the merit to make Jace speechless for a few moments. It wasn't much that he didn't want to help Clary reunite with a long lost family member, but more that he felt there were holes in that story, that he knew Clary couldn't see, or understand.

For starters, Jace had problems believing that the loving father and powerful man that was Valentine never managed to find his runaway kid, after a decade. This alone wasn't making any sense. Valentine could find any man on the planet, but his son? Second, he had some difficulties with the reason Jon ran away for. Sure Valentine never talked about his son to Jace, but Jace saw how he acted around his godchildren, and he highly doubted that Valentine would love one of his children more than the other, no matter who their mother was.

And still, he nodded because he didn't feel like refusing to her something that seemed so simple, though he gave himself some insurance, "I won't do it overnight, Clary. I'll look for your brother, but I'm not doing it while we're in Paris, and I'm not reconnecting you with him. You'll do that on your own."

She frantically nodded, before jumping out of her chair and onto his laps to passionately kiss him. And though he appreciated the gesture, he simply pecked her back, telling her, "I don't think it is good idea for us to be so openly intimate, if you want to keep your father in the dark. Valentine has eyes everywhere."

"Oops, sorry."

Though she seemed anything but sorry. Jace shook his head, loving this side of Clary, and loving even more that so few (or even no one) knew about it, and they went on their merry way to be tourists. As he expected it, Clary made them visit Sacré-Cœur, before she asked if they could go to the Louvres. Despite of the sun, it was a cold day outside, but Clary still insisted that they walked and took the subway (though she quickly disenchanted about her romanticised idea of the Parisian subway).

All day long, they visited the Louvres Museum, Clary insisting that they took pictures near the most famous pieces of thoroughly did the Egyptian aisle, as well as the roman-baroque one, lingering from aisle to aisle after they were done with those two.

Once done with the Museum, Clary proposed that they went to a restaurant. Over dinner, she expressed something that Jace found odd,

"I never thought that Paris was such a poor city?"

"Have we been to the same Paris?"

"Yes. I have never seen so many homeless in my whole life," She explained, bemused, though Jace could see that this revelation was making her sad. And still, he couldn't help the small laugh that came out of him, earning a glare from the girl in front of him.

"Paris isn't poor, Clary. It's just you who are naive. There are tons of homeless in New York."

"I am not naive!" She exclaimed with vigour. "I am always out in New York and I've barely seen homeless there."

"When is the last time you took the subway in New York? Or just went for a stroll there? And I am sorry to tell you that neither your neighbourhood, or mine are places where you are likely to find a homeless."

This made her think a little, though whatever passed though her head never came out through her mouth. Jace let her reflect on that, and as desert was served to her, Clary started another topic, putting that homeless business behind them.

"Uncle Hodge was right. French people make the best flambé deserts."

Jace smiled, watching her eat her flambé pear with as much delectation as she did the night before with her flambé banana. He figured this ought to be as good of a moment as any other to ask her,

"Were you close to Starkweather?"

"Didn't the 'Uncle' give it away? He was … so good to us. Jon, Alec, Izzy and I. Max didn't get to know him much. Uncle Hodge helped me after Mom, and after Jon … and," She stopped herself, before looking up to Jace and hardly swallowing. "Did you kill him?"

"I did," He admitted, his face impassible though he didn't like how the atmosphere suddenly thickened between them. He watched her look down her desert, before she looked up and asked with sadness,

"Why?"

Jace held her gaze, not sure if he should cross the line that Valentine never crossed with his daughter. He knew that his boss never really came straightforward to his daughter concerning his side activities. Jace wasn't fool enough to say that Clary wasn't suspecting something, but he didn't think this was something that she should hear from him.

"You don't want to know," He told her, doing his best to avid lying to her. He knew that it would pain her to know that this man she loved and cherished so much had betrayed her father.

Clary looked down on her desert once again, before putting her small fork down and asking, "Can we go?"

Jace paid the check in cash, and asked the restaurant to call a cab for them. He was at a loss on what to do with Clary, especially when she was clearly putting distance between them. Once in front of their hotel room, she turned and asked, her eyes cast downward,

"Would you mind staying in your room tonight?"

"Clary …" He pleaded, taking a step closer to her. She stiffened.

"I just want … to be alone tonight."

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Okay ... so a little cliffy, but two updates in a row ... If anyone guesses why Jace had that particular dream and what it means.**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of those little flashbacks** **? Just know that some more are on their way...**

 **💚Do you think that Jace will find** **Jon?**

 **💚 What do you think of the end? Do you understand Clary's feelings?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **TMIFan : **_Glad that you liked it, hope you liked clace even more in this chapter._

 **Guest 1 &2: **_Thank you for your wishes. I do feel a bit better, and I hope you like this little Clace chapter, still in Paris._

 **PadFoot:** _Well ... that whole Valentine discovering about Jace will be in Valentine's point-of-view, so we get to really know how he feels. Though it might not be really pretty ... or not, only time will tell, haha_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	20. 18 - The Truth Of Paris

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18 : The Truth of Paris ****(3,8K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Guys, please pay no attention to the typo and grammar. It is the third update in a row, and I just wanted to give it to you guys. Plus, it's two in the morning**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Chop Suey - System Of A Down (I am obsessed with this song today)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As he laid awake in his bed, his hands behind his head, it occurred to Jace that it was the first of his life that he was losing sleep over a kill. Never before he had questioned his actions concerning putting someone six feet under. But this night, as he staid alone in his bed, he started asking himself if he had made the right decision. And what actually bothered him wasn't that he was questioning the reasoning that lead to the killing, but more the fact that maybe he should have kept that particular part of her life to himself.

He highly doubted that Valentine would have asked him to kill his best friend, if he wasn't sure of Jace's judgement, and Jace knew perfectly well that if he hadn't ratted on Hodge, Valentine wouldn't be where he was. There was actually a high possibility that he would be in prison, and Clary would have had a whole different life as a teenager.

The hours kept on passing, though when Jace glanced at the time he saw that it was only three. He was feeling so weird to feel guilty about something he did so long ago, and he knew he was justified to do. He kept on thinking about it, until he realised that what he was feeling about was that he took a good man out of Clary's life. When she spoke about the man, there was so much love and nostalgia in her voice, and it was obvious that she missed her Godfather. He didn't regret killing the crook that he knew Hodge was, but he wished clary didn't have to be the one who had to mourn someone in the end.

With a heave, he tossed around in his bed, before he bluntly sat up and called Magnus. His friend picked up at the second ring, worry dripping in his voice,

"Jace, are you okey? Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're calling me while on a trip. Even more, a trip with Clary," Magnus pointed out, and Jace had to admit that when he was travelling, wether alone, with Valentine, or with Clary, he never made personal calls. He could understand why Magnus would think that the worst had happened.

"Clary and I had a discussion … About Hodge…" Jace said. He never up front told Magnus that he was the one who had killed Hodge, but this was because Magnus never really asked him directly either. Still, Jace knew that his best friend wasn't stupid and high doubts concerning his implication over Hodge's murder.

"I never thought that she would have the guts to ask you."

"Who told her in the first place?" Jace snapped, because this was something that had been bothering him since she first mentioned it in Japan. How did Clary even hear that he could be related to the murder of her beloved Godfather?

"She's not stupid, Jace. She hears people talking around, and gossiping. And people have been gossiping about you and Hodge for quite a while."

At this, Jace remained silent, not sure if he liked what he was hearing. He knew that people suspected that he had something to do with Hodge's death, but he never thought that people would be actually talking about it so much that it would echo back all the way to Clary's ears.

"Did you tell her?" Magnus asked, refocusing the conversation on its primary topic.

"Of course, I did!"

"Didn't you ever consider that a white lie could be good once in a while? I mean, I know where you stand on honesty and all, but … Hodge meant a lot to Clary. He was there for her when her father couldn't, he was … nothing like the man we worked with. He was a whole different person in his personal life, and he considered the Morgenstern and Lightwood children like his own. When Clary had some bad news for her father, she passed by Hodge first, just like when she needed a favour for him. And now … you told her that you're the reason she no longer has a Godfather."

Jace rubbed his face with frustration, when he petulantly told his friend, "She already knew. She just asked for confirmation."

"And you don't think that a part of her was hoping for you to prove her wrong? What if I killed Valentine, and you never know about it, only hearing rumours. Wouldn't you like me to white lie when you'd confront me about it?"

Jace thought of this possibility for a moment, trying to see if he would like the lie or the truth better. But if he was honest with himself, he didn't know which one was the worst.

With a sigh, he got up and started pacing in his room, glaring at the bed every time it came in his vision, revealing itself to be void of Clary. "I didn't tell her why. She asked me if I did it, and I told her yes, but when she asked why, I … I don't know. I couldn't tell her that her "Uncle Hodge" was trying to put her father in jail, betraying her by the same occasion."

"Don't tell her. Clary is a forgiving person. She'll come around, don't worry. But don't take away from her the fond memories she had of the man," Magnus advised, reassuring Jace that his instincts on how he handled that weren't all wrong. "Actually, what did you tell her?"

"That she didn't want to know why."

"And she didn't question you?"

"Of course she didn't. She's not stupid, like you said. She knows that if she starts questioning, we'll end up talking about her father's side activities," Jace retorted.

A part of him was sure that Clary had her suspicions on what her father (and by extension him) was doing, and how he managed to make himself so rich and powerful, despise the fact that he wasn't that involved in Clark Inc'. He suspected that Clary liked it better when she didn't know so much about her father and his ways of life, and when she could pretend that life was a perfect little rainbow. And he understood why Valentine didn't want to break that image to his daughter. He knew that if Clary didn't ask, Valentine wasn't going to lay it out for her, and he made the same decision concerning the redhead.

"Maybe you should use the occasion to end things with her?" Magnus proposed, making Jace suddenly stopped pacing, dead in his tracks and staring at his reflection in the window. "I mean … Jace, we both know this isn't going to go nowhere, and it's better if you quit now."

For a moment, Jace remained silent, seeing Magnus's point-of-view. Ultimately, Jace wanted a family, with kids and a loving wife; and he doubted that Clary would ever see him as someone other than a person to enjoy herself with. He actually doubted that she would ever tell her father about their little adventure together, even years after they would be over. She and him had very different future lined in front of them, futures that would never cross, and never should have crossed. But …

"I don't want to quit, now, Magnus. I want to keep this going as long as I can. I _like_ being with her."

"You shouldn't."

"I know, but I still do." It was a lame thing to say, but it was still how he felt. He liked being with Clary. He liked when she smiled at him, when she seduced him, when she leaned on him for comfort. And that's when it struck him. This was the thing that was bothering him. She was in pain, and she shooed him away, instead of asking for him to comfort her. Because he was the reason behind her pain.

"I'm sorry to have called you like that, Magnus. I better try to get some sleep," Jace said, and after his friend hung up, he went for a run to once again, clear his mind.

This run lasted longer than the previous one, but he still came back before the sun rose, and had a cold shower, before going to the lobby to wait for Clary, working from his phone on the few things that he still needed to deal with. Jordan had texted him about some deals he could put his hands on while he was still in Europe, but Jace pushed back his decision to when he would call Valentine to let him know about it.

Around ten, Clary finally came down, looking a bit lost until her eyes fell on him. She walked straight to him, and once he was at arm's length, she slapped his torso as she pouted, "You weren't in your room."

"I figured I would wait for you down here."

"I though you had left me all alone!"

Jace gently smiled at her, walking her out of the hotel as he reasoned her, "Why would I do that? First of all, you're the one who wanted space, not me. I was very happy with sleeping with you by my side. Second, your father would have my head on a spike if I left you to fend for yourself in a foreign country. Even more a country where you don't speak the language."

The frown on her face still did not disappear, and Jace noticed that, unlike the day before, she did not try to get closer to him. He did not comment on it, taking them to a café not far from their hotel and ordering a breakfast for the two them; and once they were alone, waiting for their food, he addressed the elephant in the room,

"I don't want what I told you yesterday night to come between us, Clary."

Her green eyes looked up, blinking several times as she was looking for her words, before she asked, "Are you even sorry for what you did?"

"No," He coldly said, before thinking back of all those times Clary had told him that he never really addressed to her how he felt, and how difficult it was for her to read him. "But, I am sorry for the pain it causes you."

"You know, he was a very good man, Jace."

He furrowed his brows, not wanting Clary to feel so bad for someone who didn't deserve her pity. "He was a good person to you, and that's how you should remember him. But … you shouldn't let what happened to him —"

"Come between us? It won't happen. Or I never would have started this relationship with you, Jace. I have had my doubts for some times, you just cleared it up for me."

It wasn't what Jace had in mind when he started his sentence, but he would still take it. "I just want us to be in an honest relationship, Clary. I know the truth hurts, but I want you to know that you can trust me to always be honest with you."

She looked deep into his eyes, before smiling, her hand coming forward to take his. "I think this is the nicest thing a guy ever said to me. And I hope that you too will learn to trust me."

He smiled back to her, squeezing her hand with gentleness; and they ate their breakfast. Once they were full, Jace followed the little redhead throughout Paris, from shop to shop as she Christmas shopped. She bought gifts for each of the Lightwood, telling Jace each time why this particular present would be perfect for that particular Lightwood, and as they were picking a present for Alexander in a barber shop, Clary asked Jace what he wanted for Christmas.

"I'm not really a Christmas guy," He told her, which made her shake her head with bemusement.

"Come on, Jace. _Everyone_ loves Christmas. And as far as I know, you're neither a Scrooge, or a Grinch."

"I … I guess I am a Grinch," He eluded as they walked out of the shop, with him heavier of one more bag.

They strolled around, Clary stopping every time she saw a liquor store, but apparently not satisfied with what she was seeing in the vitrine. "Are you telling me that you never celebrated Christmas?"

"I did. I just don't anymore. My last Christmas was … not something I'd like to repeat."

Clary stopped so she could look at Jace in the eyes, waiting for him to explain what he had meant. But he gave her a quick smile and started walking again, forcing her to do the same.

"You were the one talking about trust," She reminded him with a small voice. Jace sighed, and told her,

"My last Christmas was when I was eight. I had just come into a new foster home, and it seemed to be a good one. We were five kids there. Three boys and two girls. All adopted I was the youngest, with one of the girl. The eldest was a girl named Tia, she was fifteen. It was the first time I had toys in a foster house. Toys of my own. We were all getting along, kids and parents.

Christmas Eve, we all sang our carols and put some milk and cookies for Santa. Christmas morning we woke up to the police arresting Mrs Weber, the mother. She had caught her husband trying to rape Tia, and she killed him on the spot. She was sentenced to capital punishment for protecting a kid."

A small silence grew between them as they kept on walking through the streets of Paris, when finally put her hands on his bicep and asked, "Did you see him in the morning?"

"Who?"

"The man who …"

Though he fought against it, Jace couldn't help a small smile to grow on his lips as Clary couldn't even say the words out loud. He kissed her hair, despite the fact that he had been the one that they should keep their physical interaction to the minimum outside of their hotel room, and he told her, "Don't go putting dark images in your head. It was a long time ago, and it just killed that whole Christmas spirit for me. It's life."

"Okay," she said with a small voice. They took a turn, and Jace tried to lighten up a bit the mood for her,

"What do _you_ want for Christmas?"

"A Christmas miracle," She told him with a knowing smile, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing his jaw, letting him know, "But since you're not a Christmas kind of guy, I won't ask anything from you. It would be like asking a Jew or a Muslim a Christmas present. It doesn't feel right."

Jace didn't have anything to say to that, but a part of him still thought that he ought to try to find her a decent present. Though the problem was, what do you give to a girl who already has everything, and who can't flaunt your present to the world?

They kept on shopping for the rest of the day, Clary dragging them from liquor store to liquor store until she finally found what she was looking for in a small shop in the 11th arrondissement. As she was looking at different sort of liquors, she explained to Jace,

"Dad has this giant cellar in the basement, with liquors from all over the world."

"I know."

"He took you there?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Jace nodded, before he explained,

"He tried to explain to me the importance of each liquor, but I think this is one of the rare times I didn't pay attention to what your father was saying."

Clary smiled, turning back her head to the shelves as she told Jace, "Dad loves his good liquor. I brought him a good saké from Japan, but he already had a few. And I know he doesn't have any Grand Marnier. I just hope the packaging is pretty."

Jace nodded, looking around in the hope to find the alcohol she just mentioned. The salesman came to their rescue, and presented them with a bottle that Jace qualified as average. He started selling all the good qualities of his bottle, looking strictly at Jace who couldn't help but smirk at the guy when Clary interrupted him, and told him that they were interested in something more refined than 'the usual stuff'. She was very specific in what she was looking for, and he disappeared in the back of the store to look for it.

Clary smiled to Jace, looking at the wines now. "Good thing he could speak English. I would be toast otherwise."

"I would have happily translated for you."

"I know. But I wouldn't have been able to shut him up the same," She grinned with pride.

Jace shared her glee while Clary was thoroughly examining the wine bottles, talking to Jace as if she was talking to herself, "You know, Dad has several whiskey in tiny oak barrels in his cellar. They are so cute. He has one that he bought the year I was born. The whiskey is the same age as me. How cool is that?"

Jace wasn't sure what he should say, not really seeing the coolness in any of those actions. Which Clary seemed to have picked on, because she looked over her shoulder to him, a smile on her face as she rolled her eyes, "I keep forgetting that you're an old guy who doesn't drink. It is pretty cool. Especially since people usually do it with wine, because wine is the best and easiest alcohol to age yourself. But Dad being Dad … He went extra for us. There is one for Jon too. And Izzy, Alec and Max."

The salesman came back at this moment, with a bottle that looked nothing like the first one (except for the primary form), and they left the shop with Clary happy for her purchase. As they further into the centre of Paris, she started wondering out loud if she shouldn't find a lame Christmas present and keep this one for her father's sixtieth birthday that was coming in a couple of years; but she decided against it, knowing herself too well, and that she wouldn't be able to wait that long for him to open his present.

Between Bastille and République, she made them stop in a small shop that sold handmade jewelries, explaining to Jace that Izzy's birthday was two days after Christmas, and that she should buy her present in Paris while she was at it. Jace let her roam through the shop (though the shop wasn't big enough to actually roam through it), and he watched her settle for a pair of sapphire earrings.

"They will go lovely with her eyes … And her ring."

As the salesgirl wrapped it up, she played with the pendants of a few necklaces that were by the counter, keeping one in her hand. She looked at it all the while the salesgirl was packing the earrings, and let it go when they were ready to go, surprising Jace.

When they were outside, he actually questioned her about it, "I thought you would buy that necklace."

She shrugged, smiling to him before she completely changed the topic, "I'm starving. Let's go in a restaurant that serves onion soup."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

It had been a week since they came to Paris, and now that it was their final moments in this city, Jace wasn't sure if he liked going in vacations with Clary. Sure he liked going to bed with her, and spending the whole day with her, but in the end, he would have to part with her, and this was the part he liked less, and that he was not eager to repeat.

They were at the airport, and he still didn't now how to announce to her that they were not going back to New York together. He had to take care of some business in London, and had arranged with Valentine and Magnus for them to pick up Clary at the airport, while he was dropping her off while in Paris.

She was talking about being excited to go to the duty free shops, when Jace blurted out, "I'm not coming back with you."

She turned her head, her eyes wide with incomprehension, and he caressed her face before explaining, "Some business came in last minute, and I will handle it better from here, than from New York. Magnus and your father are going to pick you up at JFK."

"So your ditching our duty free shopping session?"

Jace smiled, and on an impulse, he leant to kiss her, despite the fact that he was in an airport with many cameras all over the place. Clary did not hesitate on kissing him back, before she broke their embrace and let Jace know,

"Too bad, I was just coming out of my bad week. We could have celebrated like rabbits."

"Another time."

"When are you coming back? I could pretend to go at Izzy's and wait for you."

"I don't know, to be honest. It's best if we wait for me to get back to set up a meeting."

"You better not take forever in here! We have the Christmas party, and Dad said you would be here!" She exclaimed. Jace smiled to her, kissing her forehead and inhaling her fragrance by the same occasion. She hugged him against her.

"I had a wonderful time with you this week Jace. We should do it again. With more sex, and less drama."

Jace chuckled, and took her to the desk where she could register. He waited for her to pass the border, before texting both Valentine and Magnus that she was on her way to be boarded. then, he checked how much time he had before his own plane took off, and sprinted to take a cab all the way to the little boutique where Clary had taken him at the beginning of the week. There he bought his Christmas present for her, sure that she would appreciate 'a not Christmas guy celebrating Christmas after all', and he rushed back to the airport to take his plane to London, four hours after Clary.

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Okay ... so no cliffies now ...**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the conversation between Clary and** **Jace?**

 **💚Do you think that Jace will find** **Jon? (I'm asking again)**

 **💚 What do you think of Jace and his present for** **Clary? And what will Clary get him. if you guess, I will answer any question you have ...**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **KB : **_Keep in mind what you didn't say, and we'll see, if it_ _happened ..._

 **Guest : **_Well, Clary just learnt for a fact that Jace killed a man that she loved like a second father ..._

 **PadFoot:** _There is so much I want to say ... but ... I can't! Just keep in mind that Clary said that the headache has been here for five years._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	21. 19 - Sinful Christmas

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19 : Sinful Christmas ****(4,3K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **I want to use this opportunity to wish a belayed birthday to FrenchBenzo there is a scene in here just for you.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Celine Dion - Ashes**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Two days after he left Clary in Paris, Jace was back in New York himself, with one less problem in his mind. Though having solved that problem only brought a worrying issue to Jace. When it came to deal with people who were to double-cross him so openly, Valentine usually did that in person. It was who he was, and what he was known for. It helped with the image he gave the world (officially or not). And this time around, though Valentine had been aware of the problem, he had let Jace handle it on his own. And Jace didn't know how he should feel about that. He knew what it would ultimately mean on the long run, but he wasn't sure if he wanted that option to actually occur.

He was still walking his way out of his airport, lost in his thoughts of Valentine and the responsibilities that the older man seemed to be more and more eager to thrust upon Jace, when he felt that someone was following him. He had half a mind to lose that person in the maze that was the airport, using the crowd as a diversion, but he was actually curious as to who would risk following him. After all, his face was starting to be well known, and in association with Valentine. Even more so in the underground business. Without flattering himself, Jace knew for a fact that certain persons feared him more than they feared Valentine.

On an impulse, he decided that he would confront the person behind him, though he was not going to make a scene. Instead, he went to a coffee shop, and sat there, waiting to see if the other person would have the guts to come out and sit in front of him. Which they did.

A middle age man sat in front of Jace, a coffee in hand, wearing a cheap suit. His hair was disheveled, sparkled with grey all over it, though there was a streak on the front that was manly grey. His eyes were big, round and clear; and his face was round, with a beard covering most of his cheeks. He smiled to Jace, sipping on his coffee, and though Jace didn't know that man, he could say one thing about him, his smile was inviting.

"It is quite hard to get you all on your own on public ground, you know?" The man said with a British accent, to which Jace barely reacted.

He had a fairly good idea of who that man was, or at least what his profession was, and now, he was wondering if there were others hidden in the crowd, ready to help their colleague.

"But where are my manners? I am Luke Graymark."

The man presented his hand to Jace, for him to shake it, and Jace simply smiled at him, ignoring the offer hand as he sipped on his tea. "And you are? Inspector? Detective? Special Agent?"

Luke didn't seems destabilised by Jace's knowledge, just giving him a knowing smile as he put his hand back around his coffee cup. Jace looked around, trying to see if there was anyone paying them more attention than they should.

"Special Agent. So, do you have any guesses as to why I want to speak to you?"

"Because you are in need of friends? If I recall properly, there is a hotline for that, Agent Graymark," Jace countered, though he knew perfectly well that his relationship with Valentine and Idris were the real motives of the man.

But he also knew that the man had nothing on him, or he would have arrested Jace on the spot and taken him for interrogation. The agent politely chuckled, making Jace roll his eyes for he felt that this was going to take longer than he thought.

"I am actually interested in you friend Valentine Morgenstern. Or shall I call him mentor? From what I heard, you're following a bloody path."

"From what I heard, FBI agents had real motives if they wanted to harass honest citizens."

"I think you know very well what my motives are. Now, I am not here for small fishes, I want the big one. And for the moment, you are not it."

Jace longly stared into the man's clear eyes, a part of him wondering if this was how Starkweather had been approached in the past. Not that he was considering betraying Valentine, but he still wondered if this was the past that Starkweather had been on to, and what made him suddenly shift his loyalty.

Graymark smiled, seeing that Jace was not willing to even put a pretence of a conversation, and he told him, "I have been working on your boss's case for years, Wayland. And I'm the one who's going to bust him. Now, do you want to bite the dust with him, or go scar free."

"If you've been working on this 'case' for years, it is obvious that you don't need my help. Though I wonder what the FBI has to gain to look in accounts of a business company such as Clark Inc'. Still, if you find anything, let me know, and we will do what it necessary," Jace said with his most detached tone, before getting up, cutting short the conversation.

"You're not the first one Valentine is preparing to follow his footsteps. But now, no one knows what happened to Jonathan Morgenstern. It's like he vanished into thin air. You might want to be careful around this man you are so eager to protect," Graymark warned, getting up as well.

And for the first time in years, Jace was caught off guard. It lasted barely a split second, but still, it was there. When he recovered for his brief surprise, Jace looked at Agent Graymark with an eyebrow up, as if to say 'So what?', and he started walking away.

Of course, the man didn't seen to understand that this was his cue to leave, and followed Jace, only to tell him, "I would be suspicious of that man, if I were you. The man worships the ground his daughter walks on, and you take her to Paris … Changing the dates of arrival doesn't change anything, and we all know how short tempered Valentine is when it comes to his daughter."

The Agent looked at Jace with a full warning in his eyes, but all Jace could do was smirk at the idiot. He looked taken aback by Jace's reaction, but then finally left the blond man alone. Jace finally walked out of the airport, and once in the cab, he called Valentine to let him know if this encounter he just had with the FBI.

"I had an interesting meeting, as I came back," He told his boss, before explaining without too many details due to the fact that he was in a cab, "He was very vehement as to why I should start working for him, and let you on a lurch. His name is Luke Graymark. He works for the same company as Starkweather did."

"I was wondering when he would show up. Did he convince you?"

"I think he's going to try something other than bribing me. But I will explain it to you tomorrow when I will see you," Jace said, because he didn't want to have to censor himself when talking about what Graymark said and implied.

"Oh, so you're still coming. And here I thought you would use the excuse of jet lag to see this one out," Valentine exclaimed, clearly knowing Jace well enough.

The next day was a social outing for Christmas, that Valentine and the Lightwood threw every year, and that Jace had been able to avoid until now. But this year, Valentine had insisted that Jace came, so he could meet people that he didnt get to meet otherwise. And Jace dreaded this moment to come.

"You should bring someone."

Jace rolled his eyes at this statement. He didn't want to go, and even less accompanied by some girl he was not going to talk to during the whole evening. Though Valentine made a point that got him reconsidering for a second,

"When you are accompanied, you have an excuse to get out of unwanted conversations."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time," Jace muttered, before he hung up.

He was in front of his building, and paid the cab driver his fair. He went to his place, tired, but not to the point to go straight to sleep. Especially knowing that it was barely nine, and that he would wake way too early if he went to bed now. So instead, he took a quick shower to wash away the drain of the flight, and got dressed to eat at Mrs Parvati.

In the lobby, he found Kaelie heading out herself, and when he found out that she was going out to eat herself, he proposed her, "Do you want to come with me? If you like Indian food, that is."

"Food is food. As long as there is a vegan option, I'm in," She responded with a smile.

"You're vegan?"

"I am. And before you ask, yes, I have all my proteins. No, I don't miss bacon. And if I were on a deserted island, yes I would kill you and eat for asking this question."

Jace laughed at the blasé tone that she used, feeling that those were questions that she must have been asked pretty often, and that she was tired of answering. They walked into New York, going to Jace's favourite restaurant, and he asked her, "Aren't vegans usually really great cooks?"

"Aren't cooks allowed to a night out? I was at the library all day, and I really don't have the strength to cook. I would have ordered take out, if I knew the place a bit better. Are there any good places around our place?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm not a takeout kind of guy. I usually eat at home. Mrs Parvati is the exception because her food is … to die for."

They got into the restaurant, Mrs Parvati exclaiming out loud how happy she was to see Jace, and surprised to see him with a girl. They joked around about the fact that she couldn't give him her daughter now, if he loosely brought women in her own restaurant to eat with him.

When their food was ready and in front of them, Mrs Parvati left them to eat, and they dug into their food.

"You never brought your girlfriend here?" Kaelie asked, and for a second, Jace was destabilised.

"Girlfriend?"

She looked at him, as if she was seeing him on a whole other light, before she slightly nodded and said, sure of herself, "You're not a girlfriend kind of guy."

For a moment, Jace didn't say anything, mostly because there was nothing to say. officially, he didn't have a girlfriend, and he didn't even know if he could call Clary his girlfriend unofficially. Sure it was heading in that direction for him, but Clary didn't seem to be ready for that kind of label.

Still, he explained to Kaelie, "It's just that I am not a sharing kind of guy."

"So there is a girl, you just don't talk about her."

Jace rose his eyebrow, silently asking Kaelie how did she expect him to answer, when he just told her that he was not the kind of person who liked to share their lives. She smiled to him, and asked him,

"Isn't it a bit lonely? Don't you have friends?"

"I do."

"Well … Don't you share with them your experiences as you live them?"

Though he felt Kaelie's gaze on him, Jace didn't look up and finished his rice, starting to question himself if it had been a good idea to propose to Kaelie to eat out with him. He had popped the question out of instincts, and it seemed that his instincts had failed him on his one. He was not good at socialising, especially not with the opposite sex, and it was starting to show.

Kaelie smiled to him, and nonchalantly ate the rest of her food, as she told him, "I know that we're not friends, but I was hoping we could be some day. And that's how you turn acquaintances into friends, you share."

"So, in clear, you want me to talk about my personal life to someone I barely know?" Jace said with a sardonic smile. Kaelie shrugged and pointed out,

"I'm not asking for your favourite position, but the basics. You tell me, I tell you, we share."

"Then, tell me a bit more about yourself…"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

As Jace had expected it, the Christmas party was an affair that would have been better if he had spent it in his apartment. Valentine had introduced him to many businessmen that were all more boring than their predecessors. It was a vicious circle in which Jace couldn't see an escape. Each new businessman was trying to explain why their business was the best, and why Clark Inc' should consider investing in them.

He was saved from many small talks by Robert, while Valentine watched him each time rebuke the advances made to him. At some point, Jace wondered if Valentine wasn't enjoying his pain a little too much, as if he were happy to make him suffer through all those mundanities that Jace was well known to hate.

Still, there were a couple of men with whom Jace had a good time. The first one being Alexander. Jace had never exchanged more than five words with him, and this party was the first time that he got to have a full on conversation with the young man. And though Jace knew about his relationship with Magnus, he never would have been able to guess otherwise. As he talked to the blue eyed man, Jace wondered how him and Magnus even got together in the first place. They were so different, and seem to have nothing in common. Alexander was outgoing, jovial and definitely an optimist when it came to life; and though Magnus wasn't a pessimist per se, he still always anticipated the worst outcomes of the situations he confronted.

The other pleasant surprise amongst all the vultures that Jace met, was Sebastian Velrac. Jace was actually surprised when he learnt his family name later on, and he was now eager to see the son take over his father's place. Sebastian seemed to be a clairvoyant man full of potential and with enough setback in life to take in considerations things that businessmen often tend to forgo (like the fact that hundreds of family often depended of the decisions they would make).

But the highlight of his night, the one thing that made him think that maybe it wasn't completely a loss of time being there was Clary. She arrived at the arm of Will Herondale, and though Jace had known about it since Clary had texted him that she was taking Will to the party, he still didn't like the image. She was … sinful, as ironic as that statement was for a Christmas party. She was wearing a V-neck line red dress, where the décolleté went all the way down to her mid-stomach. The dress in itself was simple, if one forgo the cleavage, and the slit on her right thigh that went all the way to her hipbone, and made Jace wish they could be alone the moment he laid eyes on her.

When came the time to eat, Jace sat at the sae table as the two Morgenstern and the Lightwood's. Isabelle's fiancé was also sitting with them, next to Jace who had Clary for his other neighbour. The diner went rather dully, and rather slowly. Still, with stealth and assurance, Jace slipped into Clary's purse his gift for her. It wasn't that he didn't want to give it to her in person, but more that he felt that she would appreciate it more if her gift came out of nowhere. And since he knew that Clary didnt have his expert eye to see things as simple as someone putting something in your purse, he felt that she would get her Christmas miracle.

During the meal, they all talked about business, and the upcoming wedding, Jace got to see the youngest Lightwood pitch his idea of boring school for the next year, he wanted to go to Sweden, which made everyone smile at him, knowing that the educational program wasn't why he chose this country in particular.

Robert started a conversation between Jace and Alexander, explaining to the latter that Jace had handled most of their last buy, and the two young men fell into a conversation, though Jace suddenly had to give it an extra focus when he fell a hand on his thigh.

He didn't have to turn to know that it was Clary, and when he strained a bit his ear to her, he heard that she was deep in conversation with Maryse about a project she had thought off. And still, her hand kept on going higher and higher on his high, aiming for his now growing bulge.

Nothing on his face could give Jace away, even when she seized his membered. Jace did his best to keep a straight face, doing his best to think more of the conversation he was having with Robert and his son, than of Clary's tiny hand playing with his manhood. But still, he put his hand under the tablecloth to clench his fist when she started rubbing him a little quicker.

All throughout desert, Clary kept on teasing Jace, a small smirk spread on her lips as Jace was doing his best to ignore what her hand was doing to him. Especially when Valentine came into the conversation. It was only when she tried to reach for his buckle that Jace put a stop to it, and bluntly got up, excusing himself and pretending to be in need of fresh air.

But of course, he didn't hear for the freezing cold garden he had access to, instead, he wandered off to the first floor, relieved to find it quiet, and looked for a bathroom. Once there, he splashed his face with cold water, not believing that he was still hard as a rock, just because Clary had decided to be wild.

Ever since he had first been with a girl, Jace had always been very much in control of himself. He had never lost control with a woman, knowing that Nature had indulged him, and therefore he had to be more careful. And he had never been aroused like that, especially with a simple hand job.

He was trying to calm himself down, but Clary kept on popping in his mind with her sinful dress and her damn smirk. So he considered taking the mater into his own hands (literally), despite the fact that he never really liked the practice for he found it too messy. But before he could make a real decision about it, the door opened and closed, revealing Clary in her red dress.

The two of them stared at each other for a second, before Jace launched at her and kissed her hard on the lips. She yelped, jumping in his arms, and he secured the door closed before sitting her on the sink, ravishing her face and neck while his hands fumbled with her dress to find a way to her sweet spot.

When his fingers found the fabric of her panty, they were already met with moist, making him growl with pleasure as he bit on the bob of her ear, careful not to hurt her with her earring. "Already ready for me? Or being naughty just turns you on?"

He slipped her out of her panty, before thrusting two of his fingers in her wet entrance, making her gasp and arch herself to him. As he circled his fingers inside of her, she undid his belt and took his member in her hand, moaning when their skin came in contact. "Jace take me. Take me, now!" She begged, already trying to guide him into her.

Jace took a small step backward, feeling that he would blow the second he would penetrate her, and he made her stand up, before turning her and being her. Then, he pushed away the fabric of the dress, just so he could see her perky little buttocks on full display and he took a condom out of his wallet to roll it on.

"This is going to be quick and rough, Clary. Hold on to the sink," He warned, his voice full of lust as his eyes landed on hers in the mirror. And though he did not think of that at first, now it appeared like a bigger turn on to watch themselves unfold.

Clary kept eye contact with him, until he harshly thrusted in her, making her squeak and arch herself. Jace brought his hand to her mouth and started his back and forth movements, being rough and abrupt. The two of them watched the other in the mirror, Jace being more and more erratic, to the point where his free hand was clenching Clary's hip, his fingers in her skin.

He wanted to grab her hair to make her arch a bit more, just so he could feel her a bit deeper, but he didn't, not wanting to ruin her hair since he was sure that he had already ruined her makeup.

As Jace felt his orgasm come to him, stronger than ever, he also felt Clary bite down on his hand, a muffled moan coming out of her as he groaned out his own paroxysm, a released exile coming out of him once he was spent.

For a couple of minutes, they did not say anything, nor even tried to move, simply trying to catch on their breath; but finally Jace slowly removed himself from Clary, grimacing when he heard her wince and thinking that he should have been more gentle with her. He kissed her shoulder with tenderness as he tied a knot in the condom and threw it in the bin.

"You will be the death of me," He told as he buttoned up his pants, and she smirked at him, not minding for a second. "And you've got lipstick smeared all over your face."

"So do you," She warned him, reaching for his face and erasing the lipstick that got on his mouth. Then she checked him out, and tapped on his chest, "You're ready to affront the public eye."

Jace smiled at her and slightly pecked her lips, before leaving the bathroom, aware that people were going to start wondering where he had disappeared to. And when he said people, he mostly meant Valentine.

He actually found the Morgenstern patriarch in a secluded room, drinking a brandy with several other businessmen. When Jace slipped into the room, Valentine's eyes immediately landed on him, before he made a small nod to the head for them to go in yet another room.

Once they were alone, Valentine sat in an armchair facing the fireplace, and Jace sat on the couch next to him, finding it weird that there was a fire already burning in the place, when no one was in the room.

"You lasted longer than I expected. I thought you were going to blow out in the middle of dinner," Valentine remarked, turning the amber liquid into his glass.

Jace shrugged, keeping for himself that he had his own reasons for appreciating his dinner from where he was sitting.

"Anyway. So, you had the FBI, paying you a visit? Do I have to be worried?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. They have nothing, and were just trying to get me to give them a bone."

"So I repeat my question, do I have to to be worried?" Valentine reiterated, and Jace trend his head to look at his boss. He had always thought that if there was nothing he would never have to prove to his boss, it was his loyalty.

"If you think I would sold you out, I don't see what I am doing here," Jace flat out said, wondering if Valentine was testing him, or really doubting his loyalty.

Valentine smiled, leaning into his chair and sipping into his drink, "I was just checking."

Jace did not retort anything, looking back into the fire place. His pocket buzzed, and he quickly checked who texted him, doing his best to repress his smile when he saw that it was Clary gushing about her Christmas present. Still, he did not respond back right away, and kept his face straight as Valentine told him, talking to the fire,

"I was actually wondering Jace … Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?"

Jace looked at the older man, wondering if he knew about what had just transpired in the bathroom upstairs. For a couple of seconds, Jace reasoned if if should come clear, or if he was being paranoid and that Valentine knew nothing. And in the end, he decided that if Valentine knew anything about the way just treated his daughter, he wouldn't be drinking brandy and nonchalantly talking to him. And that was why he told his mentor,

"Not that I am aware of."

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Okay ... so no cliffies now ... I am so nice lately, haha**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the lemon between Clary and** **Jace?**

 **💚Do you think that** **Valentine knows? Or do you follow Jace's logic as to why he doesn't know?**

 **💚 What do you think of** **Luke? And yes he will be a recurring character ...**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **PadFoot:** _Yeah Jace's childhood is something really heartbreaking, and it will be every time we will get a glimpse of it ... So be ready, especially since some of those glimpses will be in flashback, so his younger self point-of-view._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	22. 20 - Mrs Claus

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20 : Mrs Claus ****(3,1K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **I just want to thank you for reading this story. That's it, just thank you**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Celine Dion - Ashes**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Just a few texts**

 **Oh, Jace! Thank you so much for the necklace. I love it it. You are so sweet. And now, I am even more glad for what happened earlier. Consider it as a big THANK YOU! Clary**

 **How did you even manage to put it in my purse? I didn't see you near my purse at any moment! And when did you actually buy it? We were together all the time … Clary**

 **I'm glad that you appreciate your Christmas gift. I was concerned for a moment that you might not like it. Jace**

 **I do! Why would you think that? Clary**

 **Because you did not buy the pendant yourself. Jace**

 **That's a whole different story. I really love it, I'm never taking it off. Clary**

 **If you like it so much, I should have given it to you in person. Jace**

 **No, I don't mind the little magi you used. It was like being a kid again, surprised that Santa snuck into my house without me noticing. Except that Santa this year is way sexier than the one of my childhood** 😏 **. Clary**

 **Maybe I should buy a red costume and practice my 'ho-ho-ho' for next year … Jace**

 **Or maybe you should just wait and see if Mrs Claus pays you a visit the day after tomorrow … Clary**

 **I haven't been that nice this year. Jace**

 **Me neither. But Santa still gave me a beautiful present. So there is still hope for you. Clary**

 **Well, since there isn't any chimney at my place, I will be waiting for her by the door. Jace**

 **Good. Just know that she has to visit a friend first (Lucky her is getting married), so don't expect her before nine. Clary**

 **Okay. I will even buy cookies and milk for her (don't want to ruin Christmas traditions). Jace**

 **Cookies? At your place? It should be Christmas every day! Clary**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It was the day after Christmas, and Jace was waiting for Clary to come. It was still early in the evening, but he had wrapped up everything he had to do during the day in a hurry, just to assure that he wouldn't have to cancel on her. As promised, he had bought cookies, and even ice-cream (because ice cream was Clary's greatest weakness). He was preparing a table for the two of them, with Mexican food that he had cooked, knowing that Clary could never say no to enchiladas, and he had to admit, he was earnest of her arrival.

He was also very curious as to wha she could have gotten him, and found himself comparing his eagerness to a kid on Christmas morning. And though he tried to put himself in Clary's shoes to see what she could have chosen as a present for him, Jace had no idea of what she was up to. It was at that moment that he realised how much Clary was right, and how close he was.

She didn't know him, because he didn't share much with her. The only thing personal that he told her was about that disastrous Christmas he had when he was eight, and even that, he told her because she pushed the issue. He barely told her about his parents and the way they abandoned him.

And that was why, as he was putting candles on the table, he made the decision to be more forward with Clary. Wether it was about him as a person, or about the relationship they had, he was going to talk more about himself, even if it meant going against his instincts. For instance, he was going to talk to her about the affair that they had and put a proper label on it.

He had been thinking about it ever since his dinner with Kaelie, and the more he thought about it, the less he liked that it wasn't clear what they were. During his meal with Kaelie, Jace talked a bit about Clary with the blond girl, trying to bond with her. Of course, he never mentioned a name, or whatever that could link his mysterious girl to Clary; but in the end, Kaelie concluded that the two of them were too involved to be labeled as 'booty-calls'. Her smocking gun (as she called it) was the fact that twice they slept together in the biblical sense of the term, when Clary was on her cycle.

Though Jace did not mention to Kaelie that those two times happened on the rare occasions when they had the possibilities to be away together, out of the country, it still got him thinking. And the only thought that echoed in his brain was that Magnus was right. He was more involved in that relationship that he should be. In his mind, Clary wasn't just someone to fool around with, but … his full girlfriend.

He was lost in his thoughts, when the doorbell rang. Jace went to answer it with a big smile, happy to see Clary, even though she was way earlier than planned. But when he opened the door, he was faced with a whole different Morgenstern. His surprise didn't show, and he immediately proposed his mentor to come in, though he was a bit suspicious to see him in his apartment.

"I just dropped Clary at Izzy's, and ii thought I'd ask you for a favour in person, instead of by text," Valentine explained as he made his way to the couch. Jace noticed the way his boss's eyes went to the dressed table in the kitchen, before he sat, a small smile on his lips.

"Expecting someone?"

Jace's heart stopped, but he let nothing transpiring, smiling as if nothing as he sat in the armchair next to the sofa, waiting for Valentine to explain why he was there. Valentine glanced once again at the kitchen table, his face unreadable before he looked back at Jace and explained to him that he wasn't going to be long.

"Next week, Isabelle will be celebrating her twenty first birthday. She already planned a big party here in New York, but she still wants to do something intimate with her mother and Clary."

"Vegas?" Jace asked, assuming that the young girl wanted to test her mew milestone in the city where she could test it all at twenty one. Valentine chuckled a little and shook his head, rectifying Jace,

"Orlando. Rollercoasters and Disney princesses are apparently more alluring than gambling and alcohol."

The two men shared a small laugh.

"I would take it as a personal favour if you went with them," Valentine said, and Jace furrowed his brows a little, thinking of all the outcomes of that situation.

"Officially, or unofficially?"

"Officially. I couldn't put someone on Maryse's tail without telling her," Valentine claimed, as if appalled by the very idea of it.

Jace looked down on the floor, his elbows on his knees while his fingers were joined, and he was trying to find the best way to refuse this to Valentine. He thought of implicating work, and the overload that was to come with New Year, but in the end, he opted for the truth,

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not."

"Because you are sending me to follow three women you hold dear to your heart. I see why, but in the eye of an outsider, I am a guy tagging along in a girls trip to Disneyland."

"You're afraid of the image that would give you?"

"No. I just don't want to give a bone to Graymark's delusions."

Valentine frowned, clearly not following Jace's trail of thoughts, and the young man started to wonder if he should have mentioned at the Christmas party that the FBI assumed that Clary and him went to Paris because they were romantically involved. But he also knew why he did not let Valentine know about it. It wasn't that he thought that it would sparkle the idea in Valentine's mind, Jace knew his boss well enough to know that Valentine didn't need someone to whisper an idea in his ear, he just needed his eyes and instincts. But Valentine knowing that Clary and Jace going away lead to people thinking they were together, could lead to Valentine not asking Jace anymore to escort Clary when she wanted to go away.

He sighed, and looked up to tell Valentine, "Graymark thinks that your daughter and I are involved in something more than professional."

Valentine held Jace's gaze, before a small chuckle escaped his mouth and he muttered, "Well that is an interesting concept. My best man and my daughter … Is this the carrot Graymark hopes to make you sing with?"

"Graymark believes many things, but so do children who still believe in Santa and the Tooth Fairy," Jace said, shaking his head. He still couldn't understand why Graymark targeted him to rat on Valentine. He wasn't the only one working for him, and he was sure that there were others that would be more easily persuaded than him.

Valentine looked at Jace, dissecting him to his very soul and making him feel that all his darkest secret were laid naked on the table, but then the older man looked away, and told Jace, "You're off the hook. I will send some other guys."

Jace nodded, though he was sure that his expression was guarded since Valentine pointed out, "You don't approve."

"I just think that … you could let them go on their own. They are going with a woman who has your entire trust."

"I trust Maryse with my life, and I would never hesitate on putting Clary's in her hands as well. But Maryse doesn't know believe in violence, even when it comes to the worst scenarios."

Jace could tell that there was more than Valentine was saying, and actually, thanks to Kaelie, he now had a fair idea of what it was. But still, he felt that Valentine's protectiveness was a tad exaggerated at times, and this was one of those times. Valentine seem to read in him, like in a book, because he had a disabused smile and told Jace,

"You think I'm being paranoid. You're just like Maryse and Robert. 'Give her space.' 'Don't suffocate the girl.' 'Let her experience her life'. But real life is tough, and I will be damned if I let my daughter learn that lesson the way I did."

Jace could see Valentine's point-of-view. Sure he didn't know how his boss grew up, but he always figure that life hadn't been kind on him, just like it want been kind on Jace. He understood why Valentine was so vehement on protecting his daughter from the vicious world they were living in, but as he was about to agree with the older man, Clary voice echoed in his mind, and he found himself being the devil's advocate.

"But she's not learning how difficult life is. She's not experiencing it. She can see it, but you and I both know that experience is what makes the character. Right now, Clary only sees life as easy, full of rainbows and unicorns, because you remove every obstacle from her path."

"Clary?" Valentine snapped. Jace's heart stopped, and he was sure that all colours left his face as he realised his slip up. He held his boss's gaze, pretending to not be affected at all by the way his brown eyes had suddenly turned hard and calculating.

"She doesn't like it much when I call her Clarissa to her face. It just stuck around."

It wasn't really a lie, because Clary really didn't like being called by her full name. It was actually one of the things that lead to their reunion, Jace calling her by her nickname. Valentine smiled at that, and let Jace know, "Of course she doesn't, it means that she is in trouble when someone calls her Clarissa."

Then, he got up, making Jace do the same, and he walked to the door as he told the blond man, "I should get going. You obviously have plans for tonight which don't include me being present, or me talking about my daughter."

Jace walked Valentine to the door, keeping for himself that _he_ had plans that included Valentine's daughter being present. Once Valentine left, Jace felt a pressure leave his shoulders, and he figured he would have to work on his poker face even more next time. He knew that Valentine could interpret a single blink, and that he was usually right, and he did not want to give Clary any reason to stop seeing him. Her father knowing being the primal one.

Clary arrived an hour after her father left, on time as promised. She rang the doorbell, and Jace found her standing in the doorway, wearing a trench coat, her hands in her back. He smiled at her, leaning to kiss her, but she stopped him,

"Close your eyes, and open them when I tell you so."

Jace did as told, feeling her move from in front of him, to somewhere in the apartment, and half a minute later, she told him to open his eyes. When he did, he turned and saw that she was wearing a Mrs Claus outfit, though he doubted that Mrs Claus was supposed to look so delicious, or that she wore dresses that stopped mid-thigh.

He bit his lips, making his way to her like a predator to his prey, and once he was at arm's length, she put her arms in front of her, revealing a heavy box wrapped with paper.

"Merry Christmas," She said with a bight smile. Jace tanked her, dismissing the box to take her in his arms, but she insisted, "You have to open it _now_."

With curiosity, Jace took the box to the counter, and he rose his eyebrow to her when he swore that something moved inside of it. "It's not the box in a box in a box prank, is it?"

"No. Open it, quick."

He did, and was surprised to find a scared little kitten his litter box. The cat had ginger hair, and surprisingly blue eyes, and when he tried to meow, Jace couldn't help but smile as the feeble sound that escaped his mouth. He opened the later door, and reached to grab the cat who was shivering in a corner.

Once in his arms, Jace started petting the kitten, leaning to kiss Clary's hair and thank her, and she explained, "I thought you would like the company. I mean, I'm sure you feel terribly lonely when I'm not here. Plus it's good exercise to prepare for kids."

"I thought that dogs were friendlier than cats," Jace remarked, though he was still petting the feline. Clary pointed out,

"They are also more maintenance, and you're not always home. A cat can survive a day without you, a dog will pee all over the place."

Jace nodded his agreement, and went to the cupboard to take a small ball so he could give water to the little thing while Clary explained all her master plan,

"It's a male that I bought with Izzy when I came back. She's the one who has been keeping him, and feeding him, and training him to the litter. She was hoping you wouldn't like him, so she could keep him. He needs to be vaccinated next week, and his breed is … Ojos Azules. Apparently it's a new Mexican breed, and … well I didn't pay much attention to what the seller said. Just take him to the doc."

Finally, Jace let go to the ball of hair who rushed to the water, and he took the redhead in his arms, kissing her longly and passionately. "Thank you for my present. I think I will call him Bastille."

"Bastille?"

"Because this is where I bought you that necklace," Jace explained, touching the pendant and making Clary blush with pleasure.

The two of them ate under the candles, Clary appreciating the irony of Jace having cooked Mexican when she bought him a Mexican cat for Christmas. Bastille did request a lot of attention, quickly warming up to Jace and rubbing against Jace all throughout dinner. Clary was delighted that Jace took her gift so well and bragged that she was well known to always pick the right gift for the right person.

"Now, I need to know when is your birthday," She told him, as they were getting ready to go to bed.

Jace smiled, Bastille going crazy as he was trying and failing to climb the bed. The two of them laughed at his fifth attempt before Jace took pity on the kitten and helped him up as he explained to the redhead, "You will have to wait for another nine months. It was in September."

"What?! How come you didn't tell me!?"

Jace shrugged, taking her in his arms, ready to dismiss the issue, when he thought better of it, "I highly doubts we have had the same birthdays. I will tell you all about it, but at another time. Tonight isn't the time to bring sour memories."

"You'll tell me about it?" She asked with surprise, her green eyes wide open. Jace nodded, kissing her nose.

Clary smiled and snuggled against him, spooning with him as Bastille took his place next to her. She petted him, making him purr and Jace caressed her bare arm with sweetness.

"Clary?"

"Mmh?"

"I'd like to redefine our relationship." He felt her tense up, so he kissed her neck and told her, "You are not my booty-call. Not anymore."

She turned her head so she could look at him, with a smirk, "Why? You got yourself a new booty-call?"

"No. I got myself a girlfriend," He retorted with the same smirk, before leaning and softly kissing her lips.

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So please do not misinterpret what just happened! Bastille is** **Jace's, and not Clary's and Jace's. He is not a sort of 'first child' or anything. He is a gift to Jace (though I don't like saying it like that, because he is a living creature).**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the conversation between Valentine and** **Jace?**

 **💚Do you think that Jace is right about Valentine's overprotectiveness? And what do you think of Jace thinking like Clary out of the blue?**

 **💚 What do you think of Clary's present?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **PadFoot:** _Yeah it was a very hot moment in that bathroom, and I'm glad that you liked it 😉. you do have interesting thoughts concerning Valentine and Jon, but ... I cant say anything without spoiling. But those questions will be answered at some point, promise._

 **Guest:** _Well, it doesn't say that Valentine knows, just that he feels that Jace is hiding something, it's not the same thing..._

 **Kb:** _Not so much, just Valentine feeling that Jace is hiding something._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	23. 21 - What Happened To Miss Clark

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21 : What Happened To Miss Clark ****(6,1K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **So it is five in the morning, and obviously, I did not proofread. Bear with me. This chapter is long, heavy with informations, and my throat still hurts from my stupid cold! Haha, Anywa, pay attention of the ages playing, and know that Valentine and Hodge are two years older than Maryse ... Just saying ...**

 **💚 ALSO, can anyone tell me why this title? I mean, the answer is in previous chapters, but does anyone** **remember?**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Black Panther BO**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Maryse's PoV**

She was getting ready for dinner, all the while listening to her youngest son trying to sell his cause to go to a Sweden boarding school. Weirdly enough, it was her husband who was more opposed to the idea than her, despite the fact that had always thought that it would be harder on her to see their children leave, especially the younger one. But she was completely okay with Max going to Europe for a whole years, whereas Robert was firmly against it.

With a small sigh, she smiled at her child and gently tapped his cheek, letting him know, "I am meeting Valentine. So if you want to keep campaigning, you all have to wait for your father to come back from his business trip tomorrow."

"But Dad will say yes, if you do."

"You could come with me. I'm sure Valentine would appreciate seeing you," She eluded, making Max roll his eyes,

"Uncle Val is certainly not going to help me get to boarding school. If you were to listen to him, we all would have been tutored, only allowed to go out twenty minutes a day for daily intake of vitamins D."

Maryse couldn't help but laugh, fully aware that Max wasn't far from the truth, but she did not give her son cause, and repeated that he would have to deal with his father about this issue. Then she left, and met her longtime friend at The Circle. They sat together, and Valentine asked about her husband.

"Oh you know, he's supposed to come back the day after tomorrow. So there is a high risk of Max trying to throw a party for his one night of freedom since Alec is no good at refusing him anything," She explained.

She and the girls were leaving the very next morning to Orlando to celebrate Izzy's birthday, and she knew that her son would definitely try to appear like the cool kid of his class by throwing some forbidden party. Though, since he was trying to get in his parents good favours lately, maybe he would be on his best behaviour.

"Alec mentioned taking him to the movies. That ought to kill his party plans," Valentine said as their meal was put in front of them. Then, he warned Maryse, "The Chef was fired yesterday, so be as critical as you can."

"You fired the Chef?"

"No. The manager did. Something about the Chef stealing from the fridge. I don't really want to know. I wouldn't actually know, if Alec hadn't told me when I saw him for lunch."

Maryse smiled, and took a bite out of her food, before she asked him, "What are you getting Izzy, by the way?"

When Alec turned twenty-one, Valentine gave him the keys to this very restaurant, telling him that a business was better investment than a trust fond. He had told him that it was now up to him how he intended to manage The Circle, and that everything that would ensued would be his total responsibilities. Wether it was profit or loss, it would all fall on Alec's shoulder.

And for the four years Alec had had The Circle, everything had been going well. The first thing he did was hire a manager, because he was fully aware that his knowledge in management and restoration was lacking. He actually hired one of the girl that Maryse and Magnus had helped get back on tracks (though he was not aware of that) and paid her a fair price, but that resulted with Alice holding her team with a firm hand, and the restaurant slowly but surely making a bit more profit each year.

"I am not sure yet. There is the Clave, but I see more Max handling a bar, than Izzy. I was thinking of Pandemonium, but it is going under some renovations, and I don't want her to think I'm giving her a dump."

"She'd never think that. You should actually give it to her before the renovations are done, so she can put her touch. She will love putting her personal style into the club."

Valentine nodded, taking notes of Maryse's thoughts.

"What will you get Clary?" She asked, curious of what extravagant measure Valentine would go to with his own daughter.

She had always felt like Valentine spoilt her children too much, and didn't hesitate to put her foot down on certain occasions (like when Valentine had wanted to fly in Alec's favourite band for his graduation); but the spoil Valentine gave to her children was nothing compared to the one he gave to his own. She was always surprised to see that Clary didn't turn out to be a brat and that she understood that sometimes things couldn't go her way. Though she put that side of Clary that was rather down to earth, to her grandparents benefits.

"Paris seems to have really had an impact on her," He said, apparently lost in his thoughts, and when Maryse looked up, she saw the usual pain that was on his face when he was thinking of his late-wife.

A part of her couldn't understand the sense of loss that Valentine felt over Jocelyn. She knew that, had Robert died on her, she would have moved on. She couldn't tell how, she just knew that she would have moved on. Robert would have still held a place in her heart, but she wouldn't be heartbroken just thinking about him fifteen years later. She thought it was romantic that Valentine still loved his wife like the first day, that he felt like he was cheating on her when another woman was trying to flirt with him, that he was thinking of her everyday. But she knew it wasn't her. It wasn't that she didn't love Robert with all her heart, it was just … the way she was.

"It was the first time she saw homeless people, there."

"Well, you can't blame her. She goes from your house, to a car, to our place. When she shops, it's in very posh districts where homeless are rarely left alone," Maryse reasons, hoping that this might be an opportunity for Clary to see more of the actual world, outside of the bubble Valentine had created around her.

Valentine poorly nodded, and went on, "That's what she mainly reproached me when she came back. She was really shaken up by the amount of homeless she saw, and she was really upset when she learnt that New York is no better.

She kept on saying that it was winter, and that it was so cold outside, and no one was helping those poor people…"

His voice broke down, and Maryse gently caressed his hand, stating the obvious, "She reminded you of Jocelyn."

He shook his head, regaining control of his emotions, and he told her, "So to answer your previous question, I was thinking of buying her that building in Queens. She has this project about giving free health care and homing them, trying to help them get a job. I thought she would appreciate this more than getting a business."

"She definitely will. But you should get someone who knows how to handle non profitable organisations. You know, so she doesn't get in over her head."

"To be honest, she's already looking for someone. She's really invested in this project of hers."

"That's a good thing. I know it's hard for you, because it was Jocelyn used to do. But Clary needs to find her passion and her reason to be," She said with a soothing voice.

"I know. I just … still have to remind myself that she is no longer a little girl… Which is the reason why, I won't send anyone with you to Orlando."

Maryse stopped eating altogether, staring at the man she had known since she was three with shock. Valentine had always been rather protective of the people he loved, and he became fully overprotective after his wife died. He always knew everything there was to know about his child or godchildren, he always did his best to keep them safe. She had come to live with it, knowing that their upbringing and the way his wife had been taken away from him had had their toll on him, and this was why she was so surprised by this turn of event.

Valentine had a small smile, and told her, "It had been brought to my attention that I was sending my daughter with the person I trusted more in this world, and that I should take that into consideration."

" _Jace_ managed to make you change your mind?" Maryse said with disbelief.

She had no doubts that if anyone could make Valentine change his mind on any decision he had, it was Jace Wayland. She knew that over the years, Jace slowly replaced Jon's place in Valentine's heart, and that Valentine highly valued Jace's opinion, though she doubted that he ever told him about it, or about Jon. But still, she never thought that Valentine would listen to anyone who would advise to loosen his security over Clary.

"Well, he mentioned that a girls trip was better spent just between girls. He also said things that got me thinking. Clary wouldn't have been so traumatised by Paris, if I had let her go out on her own more while in here."

Maryse nodded, glad to see that Valentine could see a bit of lucidity through the thick cloud of overprotectiveness he put around his daughter. They kept on eating, talking about the various things the girls had planned to do while in Orlando, and when desert came, Maryse let her friend know,

"I am going to talk to Izzy while we are there, Valentine. Clary too."

He acknowledged her statement, aware of what she was talking about, since he rebounced on it, "You should talk to Jace as well."

Maryse made a grimace, and focused on her desert. It wasn't much that she didn't like Jace, or that she didn't trust him, but more that there was something about him that she couldn't really identify. Therefore, she couldn't really bring herself to talk about one of the most important moments of her life. But she eluded the topic, by stating,

"I don't think I will have too. I think that Kaelie already took care of that."

Valentine rose an eyebrow at her, surprised by her words, and she explained her point-of-view on the matter, "I saw them coming back to the building together rather late a couple of times. And Jace's name comes back often in Kaelie's mouth when she talks about how she is getting along in her new life."

"And Kaelie told you that she told Jace about you?"

"No. But either she already did it, either she will do it at some point. Though, now that I think of it, I don't think she already told him after all. Otherwise Jace would have mentioned something when I saw him this morning."

"If Jace knows, he won't say a thing until you tell him yourself. He'll respect that part of you to let you come out on your own," Valentine reasoned, sure of himself and of the young man. And Maryse couldn't help but smirk, pointing out,

"'Coming out'. I'm not announcing to my parents that I'm gay, Valentine. We're just talking about sharing a part of my past with someone close to you."

"Someone that may be in the future."

Maryse rolled her eyes, though she did not doubt for a moment that Jace would replace her friend at the head of his mob. She just found it a bit morbid how Valentine always talked about his possibility of being replaced, as if he was talking about the weather. Valentine was in good health, and if Maryse could tell one thing about Jace, it was that he would do his best to keep his boss safe. So Valentine should stop mentioning his succession like one mentions turtlenecks when it is cold outside.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Maryse's PoV**

"This was the best day of my life," Izzy said with excitement as they were exiting the Harry Potter theme park. They had kept that special park for their last day, and it did not disappoint.

She had sparkles in her eyes, her breath still short with the last ride that they just had. Clary exchanged a knowing look with Maryse, the two of them aware of Izzy's love for the universe that JK Rowling had created. The author could do no wrong in the brunette's eyes, even when it came to her latest films that Clary had found dull and contradicting at times with the original series.

With a smirk, she bumped her friend's shoulder and winked at Maryse as she said, "Simon is going to be so disappointed when I tell him that you liked a theme park better than his proposal."

Maryse and Clary laughed as Izzy was trying to explain with vehemence that those were two different things, and Clary kept on egging her friend,

"I think you should move your wedding to London. So Simon can pretend that your excitement for the Harry Potter Studios is for him."

"Clary! You're not funny!" Izzy whined, glancing at her mother for some support. But Maryse was laughing with Clary at the expense of her daughter, even pointing out,

"I always thought he reminded me of Harry. Remember those glasses he had when you all became friends?"

" _Mom_! Simon and Harry are _nothing_ alike! harry has green eyes!" Izzy shouted with outrage, insulted that her mother could make such a comparison when the difference was so obvious to her.

Maryse gently smiled at her daughter, knowing that she had had always had a soft spot for the fictional character. She remembered very well when she hit puberty and her hormones came in, how she plastered her room with pictures of the hero (wether it was the actor, or fan art of what Harry would look like). Clary had been more down to earth on this one. She didn't fantasised much, though Maryse knew very well that she had a crush on her eldest son. Crush that lasted until the day he came out.

Robert and her were actually concerned about this part of Alec's life. Not so much because he was gay, this hadn't really come out as a surprise, and they loved him nonetheless. But it had more to do with the fact that Alec had always introduced his partners to them, and that whomever he was seeing was a big secret to them, now. She knew that he was seeing someone, and when she tried to lightly bring the topic, he didn't deny it. But he would still not present them his new boyfriend, and to Maryse, it could only mean one thing. The new boy was bad news.

During their way back to their hotel, the girl talked about what they could do for Clary twenty-first birthday and to Maryse's greatest surprise, Peru was on the top of the girl wish-list.

"What are you going to do in Peru?"

"Visit the Machu-Picchu, and bath in the Titicaca Lac," Clary brightly said with a smile, earning a concerned look from her friend.

"You want us to climb a mountain for your birthday? Are you nuts? Why not walk the Great Wall of China!?"

""First of, Machu Picchu is a village that is situated high on a mountain. Second, I keep the Great Wall for my thirties. I think it will have more impact," Clary's said matter-of-factly, before sitting on the sofa and removing her shoes.

Maryse had a small smile, because out of the two girls, Izzy had always been the more urbanite one. Clary always loved doing sport when Izzy always had to be dragged to it; and the couple of times they went to the countryside, Clary was always outdoors, running the hills with her father on her heels making sure she was okay.

"Anyway, I'm going to have a shower, and then we can chose where we will have our last meal in Orlando. Okay?"

She was already on her way to the shower, when Maryse stopped her, "I was thinking we could have some room service, and we could talk a little…"

Clary shrugged, saying that she didn't mind either way and went in the bathroom. Izzy looked at her with tired eyes, this whole week of uninterrupted fun finally catching up, and she let herself slump on the sofa, asking, "Can't we have takeout instead. I feel like eating Thai."

Maryse watched her daughter close her eyes, mumbling something about taking a shower after diner, and she ordered some food for the three of them. Clary came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam, just when the food arrived, and the three women ate together, each comfortably sitting on either a couch, or an armchair.

Halfway through dinner, Maryse finally opened up about what she had wanted to share with the two girls for such a long time, but never had the strength to go with,

"I want to talk to you about something that I have pushing off ever since you were thirteen. There was always a good excuse for me to postpone this talk, and I guess now that you are soon getting married, I can't wait any longer."

"Mom, we already know all about sex. I'm sorry to tell you that, though my dress will be white, it won't reflect my purity," Izzy whine, clearly embarrassed by what she thought her mother wanted to talk about.

Maryse smiled as if nothing, but her eyes weren't on the girl, they were lost into space,

"I know, honey. What I want to talk to you about has nothing to do with sex. And it's something that I never told Alec, and don't plan on telling Max. I only told your father because … well, he ought to know, he is my husband and I can truly say that he loves me. And still, even though I love Robert with al my heart, even though I know he is my Prince Charming, he is not the man of my life.

Let me explain. To me, the man of my life is the one who will come and help me out of the worst situation, no matter the consequences for him. Robert is the man of my dreams, but Valentine is the man of my life. And … don't get me wrong, but no matter how much you love Simon, no matter how much he loves you, the only men you can depend on are your brothers.

When the goings get rough, when you are at your lowest, the only men who will pick you up and not judge you are your brothers

[…]

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Maryse's PoV (4 years old)**

She was crying in an alley, lost and scared out of her mind. They had moved to a new neighbourhood with her father and uncle, and now she had lost herself, running after a butterfly. She looked around, trying to find something that she might recognise, but everything was ugly out here.

She missed Kansas, and the house they had next to a farm. Everything was grey and walls here. She could barely see the sky. The smell was awful. And it was so noisy. No one would hear her if she screamed for help. She crouched, crying even more and wishing she could just be back in Kansas, when she heard boys laughing behind her.

She turned and saw two boys a bit older than her, playing football, completely ignorant of her. The ball itself was so old that part of the leather had gone, and the boys weren't dress very nicely. _Proper_ her mother would have said. They weren't dressed proper. Or was it properly, she didn't know?

She watched them play, forgetting a bit of her chagrin, when the ball was kicked her way, and the boys finally took notice of her. One had light brown hair, and the other very blond hair. Almost like a Barbie doll. The two boys walked to her, and the one with brown hair asked,

"Hey, are you new around here?"

She nodded, but did not say a word. Her mother had always told her not to speak with strangers. The one who talked, kept on talking,

"So you must be with the truck full of boxes. We're neighbours."

He smiled, but the other one frowned, apparently not happy. "It's a bit far from the house. Aren't you a bit young to be alone?"

"I am not! I am a big girl! I am four, almost five for your information," She exclaimed, because she was tired of being babied.

Everyone talked to her like she was stupid ever since her mother died. She was not stupid. She understood that her mother would not come back. She understood that her baby sister would never come home. She understood very well that she had to be a big girl and give her mother to her baby sister, so the baby wouldn't be scared and all alone. She still had her Dad.

As she said those words, she started stomping away from the boys, and the Barbie one caught up with her, and pointed the opposite direction, "Your house is this way."

She stared at him, not sure what she should say, and settled for a small thank you. He shrugged it off, and the two boys walked her home. It turned out that the one with brown hair was named Hodge and was living next door, while Valentine was living just right across the street.

When she arrived in front of her new house, her father snatched her in his arms, telling her how worried he had been, and her uncle ruffled with her har, before kissing her. She waved the boys goodbye, but they did not go back to their own home. They left to play somewhere else in that ugly neighbourhood that was smelly and noisy

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Maryse's PoV (12 years old)**

It had been two years since her father died of a lost bullet, and it was becoming harder and harder to live with her uncle. He was always drunk, and had taken a nasty habit of ending up in her bed, the only place of solace she ever had ever since they moved in. It wasn't anymore. She actually dreaded going to bed, and how it suddenly held a whole different meaning for her.

Twice already they had an expulsion notice, but she wasn't worried much about it. Valentine and Hodge had both promised her to take her in if she were evicted. She knew that they were living on their own in some abandoned house a few blocks away, because they didn't want to end up in foster houses. The three of them had known a foster kid, and they had all decided that living on their own was better than being the slave of some family pretending to love them.

She did not tell them about her uncle, because … well, she felt ashamed. Ashamed that she wasn't strong enough to thwart him off. Ashamed that her own flesh and blood wanted to do such things with her. And ashamed of her own body sometimes.

She was walking back from school (being the only one out of the trio who still went to school on a regular basis), when Valentine surprised her, appearing out of nowhere. She smiled at him and for a few moments, they walked side by side in silence.

"I am going out of town for a few days," He told her, his hands in his pockets. Maryse knew that Hodge and him had started taking jobs that decent people usually didn't take. But decent people didn't have to _survive_ in their neighbourhood either. She didn't blame them, and even less judge them, but she had to admit that she was a bit scared about this new mission.

"Don't worry, Hodge is staying. So if you get evicted, he can take you in," He assured her, before falling back into silence.

This was something very common for him, not talking much. Hodge liked to talk with Maryse, the two of them talked for hours about the few years a true happiness they had with their folks, about their dreams, about how they were all going to get out of there one day. Valentine was a great listener, but not much of a talked.

He glanced at her, his eyes lingering a second more on her neck, before looking back in front of him. "Everything alright at home? I heard David got fired from yet another job."

Maryse shrugged as she unveiled part of the truth, "He's still drinking, nothing new about that."

"Nothing new? What about that bruise?"

Maryse quickly pulled up her collar, her face turning red as she became aware that it was anything but a bruise. She was about to lie and pretend she fell down, but abstained and simply shrugged. Both Valentine and Hodge knew her too much to believe in her lies.

Valentine stopped her, forcing her to look at him, and she held his gaze the best she could, almost defying him to say a single word. For a moment, it seemed that he would say something, when he resumed his walk, fishing something in his pocket, and giving it to Maryse. "So you can eat."

She looked at the five bills of ten bucks and thanked him. It wasn't the first time that either him or Hodge had given her money for food or clothing, and her uncle never questioned where the food was coming from. She thought about it for a moment, and decided that she would make a heavy meal for dinner, in the hope that he would be too full to do anything.

And that was why she parted ways with Valentine, going to the convenient store and buying the ingredients to make a lasagna. On her way home, she thought of the homework she still had to do, happy that this was the one good thing that went okay in her life, she had more than good grades.

When she came come, the house was unusually quiet, so she started making dinner, thinking that her uncle simply was out buying booze. But just as she was chopping the onions, Valentine came out of her room, his hands covered in blood.

She stared at him in horror, fighting to fin her voice. "What happened?" She finally asked, her voice smaller than a mouse's squeak.

"I think you should go get Hodge," He simply told her, and though his voice was determined, she could see in his eyes that he was a bit defeated.

Slowly, she made her way to her bedroom, where she found her uncle butchered, a knife still planted on his chest and a cloth in his mouth. For a split second, relief coursed through her, knowing that her nightmare was over, but then, adrenaline took over her, and she rushed to the boys' place and yanked Hodge all the way to her house, not even taking the time to breath and explain to him what had happened.

When Hodge arrived, his eyes immediately landed on his best friend's bloody hands, and saw he made his way to Maryse's bedroom, just like she did before him. Maryse followed him, though she stayed on the threshold so she could keep an eye on Valentine who was blankly staring at the wall.

"Maryse .." Hodge asked with a small voice that seemed to come from six feet under. "Was your uncle molesting you?"

"How would you know?" She asked back, not understanding why Hodge wasn't seeing the bigger picture, being their friend and his bloody hands.

"Because he is in your bedroom with his cock removed from his dead body. It's the only explanation for Valentine to do that specific thing."

Maryse hung her head low, and before she knew it, she was in Hodge's comforting arms shushing her sweet words of comfort. She started crying, and they stayed like that for a few minutes, before Hodge went to his friend.

The two teenagers stared at each other, before Valentine said, "You need to take her away. I'll call the police, and let them take me. There are my fingerprints all over the place."

Hodge looked at his friend, before shaking his head and looking through the kitchen drawers. When he found the butcher's knife, he explained,

"There is a pig farm two miles from here. We chop him off and feed him to the pigs. Except for the head. We throw it in a woodchopper and scatter the chunks."

For an incredible long second, the three kids looked at each other, before silently agreeing to he task at hand. The two boys worked on the corpse, while Maryse was erasing any trace of the murder since neither of the guy wanted her to handle the gruesome part of the operation.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **No one's PoV (17 & 19 years old)**

When Valentine got home, he was extenuated. Starting his own circle in the underground appeared to be much more of a hassle than he had anticipated. Still, with the help of Hodge, he had managed to make himself a reputation, though it wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. Like Hodge said, he wanted to finally look down all of those who had looked down upon him while they were growing up. And he knew the best way to do that was to kill them from the inside. He needed to have his company, to make sure that _everyone_ would respect him, not just the thugs and dealers.

Hodge and him had some savings, but it was nothing that would help them create a company. Barely the half of it. It would take them a few other years to finally have the money necessary for his plans of grandeur. Hodge was really good at finding money were no one would think of, and he was even better at make money grow with nothing.

As he was thinking of all his money problems, Maryse came in the house and sat next to him. Weirdly enough, even though they now had the mean to move to a nice neighbourhood, none of them ever expressed the desire to. So they simply managed to make this house their home. Just for the three of us.

After what happened with her uncle, Maryse moved in with them and quit school. Though she would go out every day, and often at night as well, but the few times the guys had asked her what she was up to, she clearly expressed that it was her own private time. They never really talked about what happened, though Maryse made a point to thank them both and to let them know how much she appreciated what they did for her. Valentine also took from Hodge's cool at the situation and learnt to take things from another perspective, instead of always going with the first solution.

Valentine was starting to drift off to sleep, when his eyes focused on Maryse's boots. It was something that was out of her usual style. Long boots that went all the way up her thigh, met with a mini skirt.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, his brows furrowed. He had never looked at Maryse in another than the little girl he met in the streets, covered with dirt and tears, just like he never looked at Hodge in another way than the boy who was slapped across the face by his junkie mother. They were more than his friends, they were the family he made himself. But that particular day, Maryse looked like a woman, especially in her revealing outfit.

Maryse shrugged, getting up and going to her bedroom; and Valentine followed alarmed.

"Something wrong?" She closed the door, and he kept on knowing, asking her to talk to him. When she reopened the door, she had her normal clothes on, and she handed him a heavy duffle bag.

"I think there is enough in here for you to start your company," She said.

Valentine blankly stared, afraid to connect the dots, ad he allowed himself a few more moments of disillusion, asking her, "Where did you get the money, Maryse?"

She gave him a look, knowing that he wasn't that stupid that she would have to spell it out for him, and went to take a shower. Ever since she was thirteen, she had been selling her body to the highest bidder, and the more years went by, the higher were the bid. She knew that given her education, it was her quickest way to make some money, and she had enough trust in Valentine and Hodge to make profits of their company. She would have gladly followed their way of life, but both boys were highly against it. So she chose what she knew, thanks to her perv uncle.

Valentine watched Maryse lock herself in the bathroom before he numbly walked back to the living room where he found Hodge drinking a beer. He sat next to him, letting the bag fall on the floor, and barely heard Hodge ask where it came from. It was only when Hodge opened the bag and that the money was visible, that his dam broke, and tears escaped from his eyes.

"Shit man! What's wrong?!"

"It's from Maryse," Was all Valentine said, and Hodge froze altogether, understanding how Maryse could have come up with hat amount of money. Hodge glanced at the corridor, his heart broken for his friend and feeling like he failed doing something very important.

"Why would she —" He started with a strangled voice, unable to finish his sentence, but Maryse answered nonetheless,

"Because we needed the money, and it's the only good thing I am good at."

"Who put that stupid idea in your head?!" Valentine roared, simply wishing for a name for him to take his anger out on.

"It's the truth. I made peace with it, you will have to do the same."

Valentine's eyes seemed to go out of their sockets, but Hodge made him sit back, silently telling him to stay calm. Valentine glared at the bag, and sneered, "We don't want your money. You've earned it, you keep it."

"Are you telling me that I've laid on my back for four years over nothing?" Maryse asked, tears in her eyes. "Are you telling me that this money wouldn't help you? Why wouldn't take it? Because it came from me?"

"Exactly! I am not taking money from you!"

"But you would take it from Hodge? Or from any lowlife criminal you work with? Is it because I had to whore myself to get it?"

Valentine looked at his friend, not believing how he could not have seen it for four whole years. He was supposed to protect her, and it seemed that he only kept on failing her. Maybe he should have turned to the police, and none of this would have happened.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hodge asked, and Maryse looked back at him, obfuscated that Valentine did not answer her question.

"So you could stop me?"

"Yes. We would have found the money some other way."

"There is more than half a mil in that bag. Tell me how you would have make that kind of money?" She challenged him and Hodge was at a loss of words.

Maryse looked down, the day she had been so anxious about finally there, and she told the two person that mattered most to her, "I am going to stay at a motel tonight, and look for a place in the morning. It is obvious that my presence is no long—"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I am going to lose it," Valentine threatened, standing up and towering over the girl with all his might. "Don't you even dare _think_ that any of us would rather see you in the street, or that we see you differently. The fault of this isn't on you. And I'm going to make sure never again this happens."

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So we finally know more about Valentine's past, and Maryse's. it wasn't all pretty and unicorny... And now, we know why Valentine is against prostitution and sex trade**

 **~ So, as a quick note, I started writing on FictionPress as Mina Lisly** s/3322272/1/The-Hearts-Series-1-Blooming-Hearts-or-How-Lust-Turns-To-Love **. The Hearts Series (which used to be a fic known as Beaten At His Own Game) You should really check it out. I changed a few things (like obviously the name), but the story is still as good as it was. I promise! And I upload as well a few poems. Make my day, go check it out so I don't feel like I'm updating for nothing 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the conversation between Valentine and Maryse** **?**

 **💚What do you think of Maryse's decision to only share her story with the girls?**

 **💚 What do you think of the flashbacks?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **PadFoot:** _Well, here comes a sad chapter after a cute one, hihi. but cuteness will come back, promise. and yes, nothing escapes Valentine when it comes to his daughter, not even that small Clary/ Clarissa business_

 **Guest:** _Glad that you liked it_

 **Guest2:** _Yes, Jace is more set on what he wants in life than Clary. but Clary is younger with a different background, so ..._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	24. 22 - Tears In Heaven

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 22 : Tears In Heaven ****(3,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **So I know, it has been a week. I am so sorry. I was sick, and a bit depressed. You know, sometimes you simply feel down and blessing, and this was one of those times. Sorry sorry for the wait.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Tears In Heave - Eric Clapton**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace was reading the day's newspaper on his couch, when Bastille jumped on his laps and required a bit of attention. With a small smile, he properly place the kitten on his laps and moved the newspaper to not disturb the small ball of hair nestled against him. Absentmindedly, he caressed his pet while his eyes where looking though the WallStreet section, and a thought occurred to him. Why didn't Valentine ever try to invest in the stock market?

It had been a while since he thought that he himself should find himself a stock to invest in, just a a contingency plan. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why Valentine never explored that option. He was actually becoming more and more interested in the fluctuation of a special stock that he was sure would pay off later on.

After thinking about it for a few more minutes, Jace decided to call Valentine and propose him to make money without having to move a single finger. Before pressing the call button, he still hesitated a little. Not because he thought Valentine would mind his proposal, but because he knew that today was a mournful day for the Morgenstern's. Clary's grandfather had passed away a couple of days after she came back from Orlando, and though he wasn't Valentine's father, Jace knew that Valentine still cared for his late wife father. They had buried him earlier in the day, so Jace was pretty hesitant on disturbing Valentine on such a day.

Still, he pressed the call button, and waited for his boss to answer to him, which he did after the second ring.

"I'm not disturbing you, I hope."

"No, don't worry. What is it, Jace?"

"I was wondering if you ever thought of investing?"

"I do invest everyday, Jace. Except the law call it illegal loans of money, or money laundering."

Jace repressed himself from chuckling, because Valentine wasn't wrong. It was all a question of point-of-view. still, he clarified his thought, "I meant, did you ever think of investing in Wall Street."

There was a small silence before Valentine let him know, "Hodge suggested it at some point, but I don't like the idea of it."

"Why not?" Jace asked, though he was now uncomfortable having had suggested something that Starkweather had suggested earlier on. He didn't like knowing that the two of them had the same trail of thoughts.

"I don't like not being able to break somebody's legs if my money isn't worth it," Valentine simply stated, and though he did not agree with that logic, Jace couldn't argue with it.

Being a man in Valentine's position required of him being able to literally beat the money out of a person if necessary. Still, Jace could see that it could be easy money if they played their cards right, though he didn't know how he could convince Valentine that it was worth it.

"Hodge had already tried to sell me the idea on many occasions. And on more than one, I would have made myself a lot of money if I had listened to him. but like I said, I like dealing with people directly," Valentine said, making Jace understand that it was a conversation that was not open to discussion, and so he acquiesced, feeling that this was a battle for another time.

He hang up, contemplating the idea of calling Clary to see how she was holding up. He knew that she was really close to her grandparents, and that she must be devastated by the death that struck her grandfather, but he didn't really know how to deal with grieving people. To be honest, he was more used in creating reasons to grieve, than helping the pain go away.

With a shake of his head, he put don his phone, waiting for it to ring for he was waiting for Raphael, and he got back to reading the paper, focussing on the news section as he petted Bastille. It occurred to him that Clary was right on this issue. He never really thought of himself as a lonely person when he alone, and never felt the need to be with another being, but now that Bastille was there, he knew he would feel lonely without him.

There was a night when the cat wasn't there when Jace got home, and as long as he was missing, Jace couldn't go to sleep. He even considered definitely closing the windows so the cat couldn't escape (since he left them open for the feline to explore), but it felt wrong to him to imprison the kitten just to reassure himself. Bastille came back, and Jace just had to believe that he would always come back.

He was lost in his thoughts, his brain half focused on what he was reading, the he heard a noise at his door. Silently, he put the cat down and reached for his gun, waiting for the intruder to come into his flat and knowing that he would see them immediately given the fact that he was living in an open space. When the door opened, he aimed his gun, but quickly discarded it on his coffee table when he saw that it was Clary.

He went to her and took her his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to sleep alone tonight," She tells him with a small voice, before bursting into tears.

Jace held her in his arms, letting her out her sorrow and not saying a single word. She cried there for the longest time, while Jace rubbed her back with comfort, not sure of what he could tell her. Loss wasn't something that he ever experienced, because he didn't have much people in his life, even less people that had died. He couldn't relate to her, and only be there to listen and do his best to take the sorrow away.

When Clary's cries turned into sob, Jace directed them to his sofa, and he sat her there before making her some infusion. When he went back to her, Bastille was cuddled up on her laps, purring as she was petting him. Jace have her the mug that she absentmindedly took, and he sat next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and Jace caressed her arm as he told her,

"I have to work, tonight. I will come back as soon as possible, but I can't postpone it."

"It's okay. I showed up unannounced."

"I would cancel it if I could, and stay here with you.'

"I know you would," She assured him with a reassuring tone.

Jace glanced at her with her puffy red eyes and puffy red nose. He tried to think of something to say other than the usual and useless words people usually said in those situations, but she sadly smiled and curled up so her head could be on his laps as she let him know,

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to be with you tonight. I didn't come for empty words, but … I don't know why I came."

Jace leant down and kissed her cheek. "You can come whenever you want. If you need comfort, I am here for you."

Another sad smile formed on her lips, and for a moment, they remained like that, in a peaceful silence that was one broken by Jace's phone buzzing and indicating him that Raphael was waiting for him downstairs. Jace got up and kissed Clary as he promised her, "I'll be back as soon as possible. This isn't supposed to take long, anyway."

She nodded, and after a final kiss, Jace left his apartment and joined Raphael in his car.

"You okay, man?" Raphael asked, seeing that Jace was preoccupied, and Jace dismissed the man, telling him to drive. He didn't like the idea of leaving Clary like that, when she obviously wanted him by her side at this moment.

But it wasn't like he had a choice. Raphael had noted a disturbance amongst some dealers that were working for Idris, and was sure that it was the pattern of a mutiny as he would call it. And when he exposed his worries to Jace, Jace had to admit that Raphael's thoughts were making sense, so he decided to kill whatever coup those dealers were thinking off, in the bud.

If he had followed his guts, he wouldn't have taken Raphael with his for this mission, but Jordan, because Raphael wasn't a man of the field. But it was him who found out about this uprising, and it only seemed fitting that it would be him to help calm down the situation. Plus, Raphael wanted to be more involved on the field, and Valentine had told Jace to grant him this wish.

So while Clary was in Orlando, Jace had taken Raphael with him when he followed Patrick Velrac to show him how it was done in real life, rather than on a computer. And he had to say that Raphael seemed to have a natural talent for it. Even though the test subject wasn't that hard to follow. It turned out, that for once, Jace's instincts weren't his best allies. The only crime Patrick Velrac was really guilty of, was having two wives.

His second wife was a really well conceded affair, in the state of Washington, and Jace highly doubted that either woman was aware of the existence of the other one. He even doubted that Velrac's children knew about his double life. But on a business point-of-view, Velrac had done nothing wrong. Well, nothing more than any other business man, which meant that he was always doing his best to pocket a maximum amount of money, with a minimum amount of investment.

When they arrived at the meeting place, Jace was surprised to see more people than he expected. Usually, when drug dealers and gang leaders wanted to talk seriously, they didn't bring their whole squad. But it seemed that it had been the case. Raphael was about to get out of the car, when Jace stopped him and asked,

"Are you sure that we are not expected?"

"Yes. No one knows who I work for," Raphael confidently assured, already opening up his door. Jace prevented him from doing so, his eyes steady on the crowd where a few pair of eyes were already on them..

"Somebody figured it out. This isn't a meeting to talk. This is a setup," Jace warned, but Raphael didn't take him seriously.

"Stop being so paranoid Jace. Everything is going to be ok—" He was interrupted as he exited the car, a bullet finding place in his chest.

Jace swore, manoeuvring himself inside the car so he could take the driver's place as other shots were fired in his direction, and he pulled Raphael back into the car, all the while driving backward, away from the fire guns. After a short turn, he put properly the hispanic on the passenger seat, urging him to keep his eyes pen, and to press down on the wound, and he drove to the nearest hospital, ignoring the lights and the other angry drivers.

Several times, he saw Raphael blink his way to oblivion, making him yell for him to stay awake. As they were nearing the hospital, Jace called the ER, pretending to be a cop so the medical team would be ready for when they would arrive. He kept on repeating Raphael to hold on, but when he pulled over at the hospital, he could see that Raphael was closing his eyes, which was never a good sign

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

For the longest time, Jace stayed in the car in the parking of his building, staring into nothing and only thinking of what he would do the next day. After what seemed to Jace to last forever, the doctor had come out of the room and told Jace that Raphael had stabilised and that he was out of danger. But that didn't stop Jace from ruminating from the inside. It wasn't only Raphael that had been shot, but the whole institution that was Idris, and he was very well determined to get to the bottom of it.

With a loud heave, he left the car and took the stairs to his apartment, knowing that there was less chance for him to meet anyone that way. He was hoping that Clary was already sleeping, because he didn't want her to see him all bloodied and worry over nothing, and his wish was granted. She was fast asleep on the sofa, Bastille cuddled up against her and lazily opening his eyes when Jace closed the front door.

Silently, he went upstairs and took a cold shower, washing the blood away while he kept on thinking of what had happened that night. He should have followed his instincts and asked Jordan to come. And he should have told Raphael to turn away as soon as he saw the crowd. He didn't like feeling like he could have handled a situation better, and didn't follow his instincts, and he liked even less than another person had to suffer the consequences.

Once out of the shower, he checked his phone to call Valentine, but when he saw the late hour, he simply decided to text him to let him know of what happened, ending the message by saying that he would call him in the morning. Then, he went to pick up Clary and put her in his bed. For a few minutes, he simply looked at her, trying not to think of the possibility that it could have been him in Raphael's shoes and he was the one now laying in a hospital bed.

He lied next to the redhead, trying to find sleep, but when it became obvious to him that this was going to be a sleepless night for him, he got up and went in the room where he kept the things he would share with his future children. there, he took the guitar and mindlessly played, trying to ease his mind and bite his bone.

He was very well aware of why he couldn't find sleep, but that did not mean that it wasn't eating him still. Jace had always flattered himself to be a man with a code, and at this right moment, he was going against his code. Someone shooting one of his colleague meant that he would seek revenge the very next second, and he was delaying that revenge for two reasons. The first one was that he was waiting to see if Raphael would wake up and if he wouldn't have any sequels. The second was Clary. He had promised her that he would be home for her, and no matter how much he valued his code, he valued more the worth of his word to her.

And this was the scary part. What if one day he was in a moral dilemma where he would have to chose between those two important parts of his life? A few months ago, he knew very well what he would have done. But now that Clary was becoming more and more important to him, and in his life, he wasn't so sure of his choice.

As he kept on trying to see clear through his mind, Jace started playing _Tears In Heaven_ by Eric Clapton, humming the lyrics along the way. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely heard the door being opened, and rather felt Clary looking at him. He immediately stopped playing, but she shook her head and came to sit at the feet of the rocking chair he was in,

"Don't. I love that song."

Jace smiled, and resumed playing the song, feeling a warmth take over his heart when she smiled back, even though he could see nostalgia in her eyes. When the song was over, Jace put the guitar aside and Clary clinked on his laps, curling in a ball, as if she were a cat.

"My very first concert was a Eric Clapton one. I went my my grandfather because he was a huge fan of his music, and … I guessed he passed it on to me."

"Sorry," Jace said, not meaning to bring back sad memories to the girl in his arms. She shook her head, and looked up to him as she told him,

"No. Like I said, I love this song. And I like your voice when you sing it."

They remained silent for a few moments, looking at one another, when Clary asked, "How was your night."

Jace heisted for a second, not sure of what to do. He knew Valentine's policy concerning telling his daughter about the kind of criminal activities he had, but he also didn't want to lie to her. So he took the grey area that was offered to him, "It was … _eventful_."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'd rather not. Maybe some other time," He truthfully said, because he was still angered by what happened, and he didn't want to let this anger out on Clary. "How about I get you back to bed?" He proposed, taking her up in his arms and taking her back to his room, bridal style.

Once they were both tucked under the cover, Clary cuddled against Jace and he mindlessly caressed her arm, waiting for her to go back to sleep as he numbingly stared at the ceiling. He thought that she had gone back to dreamland, when she asked with a small voice,

"Can I ask you something without you getting all defensive?"

"Sure."

"And you will answer honestly?"

"I always do."

"You won't try to elude me?" She insisted, which made Jace frown. He was rather curious of what she could want to know so badly, but he also knew that sometimes not knowing something was better than the raw and ugly reality.

"Are you sure you want the answer to your question?" He countered, giving her an escape before she could ask anything she might regret. But she didn't even think twice about it, and confidently admitted,

"Yes."

"Ask away, then."

"Is Kaelie a hooker?"

This had the merit to stop Jace in his soothing circle, tilting his head down so he could look at Clary. She was looking at him, waiting for him to give her an answer, but all he could think about was how Clary who knew nothing of the blonde girl could have come up with that conclusion.

Clary sighed a little, looking down as she explained, "When we were in Orlando, Maryse told Izzy and I that … she wasn't much the housewife we thought she was. She explained a few things about her past, and what she does now, and … well, it would make sense to me … I mean, it would explain why we saw the tree of you together the other time.."

For a long time, Jace looked at the green eyes of the girl in his bed, trying to see beforehand where this conversation could lead, and where it was coming from. Kaelie had shared a few bits of how and why Maryse had started to help young girls, and even though she didn't go into much details, Jace had connected the dots. Still, he didn't know exactly what Maryse had told Clary, and what Clary had concluded of what she heard.

Still, he had made a promise, and so told Clary, weighing on the past tense of his sentence, "Kaelie _was_ a working girl. Now, she is a law student."

He watched Clary hang her head low, and wondered what she could possibly be thinking, though he didn't have to wonder for long.

"I feel so bad, now."

"Why?"

She hesitated, before looking back up, remorse in her eyes, "Because I was jealous, and you were just helping someone in need."

That answer gave Jace many options to keep the conversation up float, but of all the outcome, he decided to go toward the most selfish one.

"You were jealous?" He teased with a small grin. Clary furrowed her brows, pouting and unknowingly giving Jace the urge to kiss her.

"It's not funny," She complained, slapping his chest, and he couldn't help but laugh a little, making them turn so she would be the one laying on her bed. Then, he looked deep into her eyes, tenderly caressing her face as he assured her,

"You have no reason to be. I am not seeing anyone else but you. I only have eyes for you."

He was rewarded by an honest smile that he quickly hid away with his lips.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So I know this chapter might seem filler, but it was important for a couple of reasons that I will linger on later on.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Raphael** **?**

 **💚What do you think of Jace's and Clary's conversation about Clary?**

 **💚 What dis you think of the song and the Clace moment that came from it?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **PadFoot:** _Well, there is still so much for you to learn! I cant wait for you to find out! And I know it was a sad chapter, but I had planned it all along, and if you read over the past chapters, you will see that it was coming. And yes, Hodge is a conundrum now... He had a weird change of hearts, but thank god for Jace, or Jace wouldn't be where he is now if he hadn't_

 **Guest:** _It's funny that you should say that the plot needs to kick in, because it will in a few chapters. I just need to put things first before it happens, but it will don't worry, and I dont' think you will like me when it will happen ..._

 **Guest2:** _Haha_ _, this is the big question, isn't it! Does Valentine know or not? I will let you guess/hope, until you truly find out 😉_

 **Guest3:** _I know, young Hodge was nice and loyal ... And there are still quite a few chapters in the story ... don't worry yet ..._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	25. 23 - Night Out

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 23 : Night Out ****(3,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **So you need to hear the song to see have a full experience of the chapter. Do it, it will make better, trust me.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Cell block Tango - Chicago**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jordan's PoV**

When Jordan entered the bar where Raphael had proposed to meet, he was more than sceptic. It seemed to be a little bit more classy than he expected. He had hoped for a night of drinking with Jace and Raphael (well, mostly with Raphael), celebrating Rapahel's recovery, and it seemed that binge drinking wasn't something he would be able to do in this bar.

Still, it was Raphael's night, and he said that he liked this place, so Jordan kept for himself any ill feeling he had for the place, and went to sit by the bar, where Raphael and Jace were already sitting, with drinks in front of them.

"Gee, I thought you were going to ditch on us and leave me alone with him," Raphael complained once Jordan was seated. The blue eyed man snickered, glancing over Jace before he ordered a pint of beer and assured his other friend,

"I would never leave you alone with that stick in the mud when _fun_ is supposed to be at the party. I want you to actually enjoy yourself, Raph, and we both know that Jace doesn't know the meaning of the word."

As Jordan expected it, Raphael laughed with him, while Jace ignored the both of them, drinking whatever fruit juice he had ordered.

Jordan had to admit that Jace's mood had been more sullen than usual ever since Raphael had been shot. While raphael was in the hospital, loosing a lung and learning to live for the rest of his life with only one, Jordan had learnt how ruthless Jace could get. Over the years, he had seen Jace take drastic measures with some people, but never to this point.

The day that followed the shooting, Jace had asked Valentine for carte blanche, and to nobody's surprise, he had been granted it. The very same night, Jace had tracked down the man who had shot Raphael, and cut his index finger so he could never shoot again. Then, he had tracked every dealer and gang leader that had been present that night, and all replaced them one by one.

Jordan had followed Jace in his thirst for justice, and what had frightened him most wasn't the way the cruel demeanour he treated people, but more the way that he didn't seem affected the least in the world by what he was doing. Wether it was torturing someone for information, or watching someone beg for a second chance, Jace's cold attitude never wavered.

And though he never thought before that he would betray his friend, those past couple of weeks taught Jordan one thing, he would do anything to never be on Jace's bad side. He could actually see why Valentine placed such high hopes in the man. Jace never tried to put his interests first, and Jordan actually doubted that Jace ever tried to enrich himself more than what Valentine was paying him.

Jordan glanced at the drink in Raphael's hands, surprised not to see a beer since it was Raphael's drink of predilection, and when his friend caught his gaze, he smiled and explained, "The cocktails here are the bomb. I never drink a single beer when I'm here."

Jordan nodded, but did not change his order nonetheless, knowing that with his convalescence, Raphael wouldn't be able to drink much, and Jordan would probably end up drinking the most out of the two. He actually felt bad for his friend, because he never really thought of losing a major organ. Sure the doctors told Raphael that he could live just fine on one lung, as long as he didn't do any Olympics or marathon, and he steered clear from cigarettes and other lung hazard substances. But still, it felt to Raphael that living on one lung suddenly made life more dangerous.

He actually didn't blame his friend when he announced that he wanted to stay in the comfort of what he had been doing so far, meaning keeping up with security from his office. Jace on the other hand was not that pleased with that decision. Though Jordan did not tell anything to either Raphael or Jace, he had overheard Jace talking Valentine into giving more responsibilities to Raphael.

"Here's your drink, sir," The barmaid said, putting in front of Jordan his pint of beer on a coaster.

For a second, Jordan froze, before his natural flirtatious way came back, kicking in. He had never been shy around girls, and he knew that he was very capable of charming a girl into his bed, very well aware that his looks helped him a great deal. After all, mixed people with clear blue eyes were a big turn on for girls.

The barmaid was of mixed race as well, her natural curls hidden in a bun, though a few strands escaped the elastic band. She had big eyes, black as the night highlighted by long lashes, and plump lips painted with red lipstick.

He flashed her a bright smile, revealing his pearly whites, as he flirted, "If I had known that you were the barmaid, I would have asked for something more complicated."

The barmaid rose her well defined eyebrows at him, a mocking smile spreading her beautiful lips, and she asked, "And why that?"

"So I would have to see you longer than just pouring me a beer. It takes time to make a complicated drink."

The girl surpassed a snicker, and leaned on the counter so her face was inches from Jordan's, "You're playing _way_ out of your league, big boy. I don't play with nice boys."

"Who says I'm a nice boy? You have no idea how _naughty_ I can get," He retorted, leaning even closer to her.

She straightened up a bit, looking at him up and down with a small smirk on her face, before she informed him, "Anyone hanging around Raphael can only be a nice boys. Especially when they're wearing suits on a Saturday night."

With that, she glanced at Jace, before swaying to the other side of the counter. And though Jordan cursed his friends for killing his vibe, he confidently told them, "Gentlemen, I'm not going home alone tonight."

Raphael snickered, remind Jordan, "She just blew you off."

"Because I hang out with you! Dude! Why does she think _you_ are a good boy? I mean, I know better."

Raphael grinned, sipping on his drink. "Because nice boys are not thrown out in the middle of the night. They even get call back in the morning."

This made Jace sneer alongside with Jordan. "Remind me when is the last time you got laid?" He asked with sarcasm.

Both Jordan and Jace knew that it had been a long time since Raphael had been with anyone, so his argument seemed void of sense. That did not stop Raphael to point out another obvious truth,

"You wanna talk? I could practically call you a monk! It's been what? A year, at least?"

"Didn't I tell you? I plan on becoming a monk," Jace quipped, which made both Jordan and Raphael laugh out loud. If there were two things that everyone knew about Jace, it was his loyalty to their boss, and his desire to have a family. Leaving the life of a monk did not suit with any of those.

Still, Jordan narrowed his eyes at the blond man, and told hi with an accusatory tone, "I have heard rumours about you and that girl who moved in your building. People have been seeing you with her."

Jace smirked, and purposely batted his lashes at Jordan as he said with a sweet and girly tone, "People have been seeing you with me. Do you have something to tell me?"

Jordan grimaced, while Raphael laughed next to him. The idea of being intimate with Jace was unsettling, and even frightening. He wasn't a voyeur, far from it, but he had seen Jace out of the shower a couple of times, and his towel seem to promise more pain than fun. In truth, Jordan had tried to play for the other team in his youth, but he liked the touch of a woman too much. He liked the curves that he would never find in a man and what he liked most was to fall asleep with one of them in his hand.

The barmaid passed in front of them once again, preparing a cocktail, and Jordan hailed her, "You didn't give me your name, you know."

"Because guys like you don't need to know my name."

"My name's Jordan. Just so you know what to scream tonight, when I'll pound into you tonight," He told her with a smirk, which she returned, thinking a bit about it, before she let him know,

"The name is Maia."

She left to take care of other customers, Jordan having a big grin on his face "Like I said, I won't be going home alone tonight."

He saw Jace roll his eyes and tapped his shoulder, "Come on Jace. Abstinence can be hard. I'm sure one of the girls in this place is going to _love_ helping you with the release."

"I am very fine with the way it is, now. Worry about your night, instead of mine," Jace said, clearly not interested in finding someone for the night.

Jordan didn't insist much knowing how stubborn Jace could get, and the three men watched as people came up an improvised stage, and sang famous songs. According to Raphael, it was karaoke night, and it was pretty popular. But Jordan did not pay much attention to what was happening on stage, and was more interested on what was happening behind the counter. He flirted with Maia, happy to see that she came Into his game.

It was a few drinks later, and several butchered songs later that things turned south. Jace was working though his phone, like most of the times they would go out (it seemed that he did not know how to disconnect), and Jordan was getting worked up just by talking to Maia, when Raphael nudged him in the ribs, and pressed him to look at the stage.

Clary and her best friend were there, all smiles and ready to sing a song from a musical. Jordan glanced at Jace, wondering if he could make him leave without him noticing the redhead. If he were honest with himself, Jordan had always thought that Valentine was overprotective over his daughter. _Way_ too overprotective. The girl didn't even had the possibility to her best friend alone. So if it were only up to him, he would pretend like he didn't see the girl in the bar, with only the company of her friend. And he knew that Raphael thought like him.

But Jace was another story … Jace was loyal to Valentine, and to Valentine only. If he saw the young redhead somewhere she wasn't supposed to be, Jordan knew that Jace would report it to her father.

But unfortunately, it seemed to have been the moment when Jace looked up his phone and glanced at the stage, seeing Clary and her friend there. He did not show any emotions, which was a constant with Jace, and simply kept his eyes on the stage for a few other seconds, before scanning the rest of the bar.

"Where is Magnus?" Raphael asked, probably hoping that Jace would simply assume that his best friend was in the area, just unseen. But Jace cut off the hope,

"Off." He did not add another word, his eyes going back to the stage where he Clary and her friend both had a mike in hand and were barely looking at the screen displaying the lyrics for _Chicago's Cell Block Tango_. Isabelle took the first verse, getting down the stage as she did so, and dancing between other customers of the bar.

 _You know how people have these little habits that get you down_

 _Like Bernie_

 _Bernie you like to chew gum_

 _No, not chew, pop_

 _So I came home this one day_

 _And I'm really irritated_

 _I'm looking for a little bit o' sympathy_

 _And there's Bernie lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'._

 _No, not chewin'_

 _Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said "You pop that Gum one more time"_

 _And he did_

 _So I took the shotgun off the wall_

 _And I fired two warning shots_

 _Into his head_

 __She made the gun gesture as she sang the last words, and the two girls sang the chorus together, with Clary helping her friend back on the stage before she herself got down. Jordan glanced at Jace, wondering if the blond man would intervene, but Jace only seemed to look at the show with a bored eye.

 _I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago_

(She caressed a random's dude head)

 _And he told me he was single_

 _And we hit it off right away_

(She sat on his laps, smiling)

 _So, we started living together_

 _He'd go to work, he'd come home_

 _I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner_

(She played with his glass of whiskey)

 _And then I found out,_

 _"Single" he told me_

 _Single, my ass_

 _(She yanked the guy's head by his hair)_

 _Not only was he married_

 _Oh, no, he had six wives_

 _One of those Mormons, you know_

 _(She shrugged)_

 _So that night when he came home from work,_

 _I fixed him his drink as usual_

 _(_ She drank from the guy's drink, bottoms up)

 _You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic_

As she said those words, she got up with a smirk before singing the chorus with her friend. They sang the rest of the song switching places between verse, and dancing like in the musical during the choruses. They were both really invested in the song, and when it was over, many people applauded and whistled their way, making them beam with excitement.

They went back to sit at their table, rather far from the bar, and Jordan couldn't help but feel bad for the redhead. Twice she had gone abroad, and had the possibility to have the fun of her life, but she had been stuck with Jace. He probably had her back and locked in her room by 8pm. He was sure that she would have enjoyed herself more, even if it had been several people looking after her, than if it were just Jace.

"Well, those are ladies you don't want to piss," Raphael uttered with a small smile, and Jordan couldn't agree more. If one of their favourite song was a song about women killing their husbands for popping gum, it sure would be best to be on their good side. Especially knowing that if Clary were to ever kill someone, Jordan was sure that Valentine would cover for her, and that nobody would ever find out.

"I think I should go," Jace said, and both Jordan and Raphael whined.

"Dude, the night is still young! Just pretend you didn't see nothing, and enjoy the rest of the night with us."

Jace rose an eyebrow at Jordan, a small smirk playing on his lips. "The sooner I leave, the more you can flirt with Miss Great Smile over there."

Jordan did have the time to respond anything, that Clary appeared next to Raphael, alongside her friend. Everyone looked at each other, before Isabelle broke the silence, and said, "Are you guys following us? Because if that's so, you shouldn't be drinking on the job."

"Does your fiancé know that you're planning to kill him if he pops gum?" Jordan shot back, making Clary laugh before she ordered drink for her friend and her as she retorted,

"Simon is perfection. He knows better than to get on Izzy's nerves."

They waited for their drinks, and once they had them in hand, they looked at the group of men, and Clary's said, "So … we can keep this between us, right? No need to ruin everyone's night, including the people who aren't here."

Jordan knew that she was talking about her father, and asking them to keep to themselves her night out with her friend; but subconsciously, all eyes fell on Jace who was staring right back at Clary. For two seconds that seemed to last forever, the two of them looked at each other, before Jace got up his stool and announced,

"I need to make a phonemail."

The two girls grimaced as he left the bar, and Jordan followed him to try and reason him. As soon as they were outside, he reasoned his friend, "It's just a girl's night, in the City. Who will be stupid enough to do something to Valentine's daughter in his won city?"

Jace turned to look at him, slightly confused, and so Jordan continued. "I know you're high on loyalty and all, but—"

"I'm calling Magnus. As for what you were referring, as far as I know, Clary is at her friend's apartment. But maybe I will see something contradicting that when I will get back inside."

For a second, Jordan stared dumbfounded at his friend, not sure he understood properly the innuendo. But when Jace brought his phone to his ear, he went back inside, and told the girls, "Maybe you should disappear before he gets back."

Clary rolled her eyes, mumbling something under her breath that made her friend laugh, and the two girls left. When Jace came back, he did not mention the episode, and simply told the guys that he was leaving to meet with Magnus, wishing Jordan good luck with the barmaid.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So this chapter was here to show how people perceive Jace from the outside, because we always assume that he is expressing what he is feeling, and I wanted to show you that, it's not the case. Plus a couple of other things that will be important later on.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Jordan and his flirt with Maia** **?**

 **💚What do you think of the relationship between the three men?**

 **💚 What did you think of the girls singing?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **PadFoot:** _I am feeling better, thank you. And keep this in mind ... Jace does feel stronger and stronger for Clary, and this might come bite him back where he least expects it ..._

 **Guest1,2,3:** _Thank you. I really hope you will keep on liking the story as I write it. Thank you for taking the time to review_

 **SaveSH:** _Haha_ _, well, it is the point of the story. When_ _Valentine will know, the story will be over ..._

 **Jling:** _I know, yeah, Clary gets to see a side of him that no one else can see. It's their special thing_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	26. 24 - In The Middle Of The Night

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 24 : In The Middle Of The Night ****(7,9K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **So you have been waiting for so long for this particular chapter, and you should have a special thanks to FrenchBenzo who gave me the inspiration for it. I would like you to pay special attention to this chapter because many things are said without being said. As usual, but since you have a new point-of-view for this one, maybe it will make more sense.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **La Valse A Mille Temps - Jacques Brel**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

Clary was laying in the lounge room, her eyes closed as she let the small breeze of the beginning of spring get in. If the days were that clement this early in March, she had no doubts that they would keep on getting better, until Izzy would be able to celebrate her wedding, without having to worry about the rain.

The wind was pleasant, and she let a small smile of complaisance spread her lips while the music player played once again _La Valse A Mille Temps_. Ever since Jace had introduced her from that song of another generation, she had not been able to get it out of her head, especially when Jace was away and distant.

It had been a month since her clandestine night out with Izzy, and she hadn't had the chance to see him even once since then. Sure, she knew that he was working a lot, and that he must be under a lot of pressure but that didn't mean that it didn't bother her. Her father had been on the edge ever since Jace left, and she suspected that there was something that did not go according to plan.

For a moment, she even feared that Valentine had discovered the ruse and had done what he usually did, get between her and her boyfriends; but Jace still contacted her as if nothing. Granted that the texts he would send her were mostly initiated by her, and too often too short to have any real messaging conversation, but Clary trusted that if her father had known about their charade, Jace would have told her. At least, she liked to believe in that idea.

This was actually a conundrum that Clary often reflected on. Her relationship with Jace, and his relationship with her father. She knew how her father felt about Jace, there were no need to be a genius to understand that Jace was a second son in Jace's eyes. And Clary was sure that Jace felt the same for Valentine, if not more. The few times she saw them together, she had witnessed how loyal Jace was to his boss. And more than witnessing, she had heard the guys talking about how Jace would always do anything for Valentine Morgenstern. It made her ponder more than once what would happen if she told Jace they should go official. And she was scared that Jace would choose his loyalty and disregard her like an old sock.

Still, at that given moment, it was nothing like that. She knew he was preoccupied by whatever he was doing, travelling throughout the country, and she wished that he would rely on her a bit more. She wasn't sure if she wanted the whole truth, but she knew that she didn't want the sugarcoats Jace had been given her when she asked about how he was doing, and how was work.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, Miss Clary," Tessa suddenly said from the threshold, startling Clary out of her thought. The redhead nodded her acknowledgment to the maid, closing her eyes as she decided that she would listen to the French song once more before going to the dining room.

As Jacques Brel sang about love in Paris, Clary thought back of her time there, and what had come out of it. The charity that she had envisioned was coming to life, though it was later that she had hoped. She was actually very surprised on how her father had given her free rein over it, not trying for one single moment to tell her what she should do or not.

Alec had advised her to take someone who knew how to deal with charity, and make sure to trust that person, because a lot of money would go through them. So Clary had hired a girl named Jessica, fresh out of college who had spent most of her youth doing charities. She seemed to understand exactly what Clary wanted to do, and appeared to be invested enough into philanthropy.

Valentine had given to Clary the keys to a building that she had transformed into a shelter for homeless. And Jessica had convinced Clary that sheltering the people in need wasn't enough. That she needed to help them get back their dignity. Which in this society meant helping them get a job and provide for themselves, without depending of the good will of anyone. So on the two first floor of that building, Jessica and Clary had installed a whole health care system, as well as a barber shop.

Surprisingly, Jessica had found both doctors and barbers who would come work out of the goodness of their heart, without asking anything in return. Now all they needed to figure out was how to dress the people who came to them for help.

Clary was still lost in her thoughts, when a hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump a little. "Dinner's ready, sweetheart," Valentine said with gentleness.

Clary fondly smiled at her father before getting up and following him to the dinning room where Tessa had already put their dinner on the table. She saw that Tessa had cooked one her father's favourite food, Lebanese food. The two Morgenstern sat at the dinner table, Valentine going straight for the falafels as he inquired,

"How was your day?"

"Rather dull, really. Though Izzy is starting to lose her head. She lost her caterer for her wedding."

"How come? Who was he? I'm going to have a word with him!" Valentine exclaimed with anger. Clary shrugged, expecting this reaction from her father, but she explained something simple to him,

"It was Mr Martin. And he died in a car accident. So I think he has a fairly good excuse."

Valentine nodded with a small smile, implicitly admitting that he overreacted too quickly. They kept on eating, Clary relishing on how good Tessa was with food, and Valentine suddenly told his daughter out of nowhere,

"I didn't know you liked old French music."

"Huh?"

"The song you were listening to when I came in," He clarified, and subconsciously, she touched the necklace that Jace had given her for Christmas.

Her father wasn't looking at her, focused on serving himself with another portion of tabouli, and Clary shrugged, using Jace's best tactic: elusion.

"I stumbled upon it not long ago, and it stuck in my head." She certainly wasn't not going to tell her father that this particular song made her think of a certain blond and gave her a sensation of peace.

Valentine made a small approving noise with his throat, but Clary didn't think much of it. She knew that her father wasn't really talkative when Lebanese food was involved. He liked to eat first, and then talk. Which was why she was keeping her request for desert, hoping that the good food would have put him on a good mood.

They kept on eating, Clary commenting on a few things such as her charity and her best friends' wedding and having her father give her his full attention, even though his responses were not fully developed.

Tessa came to take away the dish and serve desert, which was to Clary's greatest pleasure raspberry tiramisu. "So … I have been meaning to ask you something," She said, though she kept her eyes down when she felt her fathers gaze on her.

"I'm all ears."

"I'd like to move out," She blurted, looking up.

Her father choke on his desert, before staring at her with shock. His face was void of colour, and for a second, Clary almost tried to pass it as a joke. But she wanted freedom, and she knew that staying with her overprotective father would never give her that.

"Why?" He asked in a blank whisper, making Clary look down because she could see the hurt on his face, and she couldn't bare it.

"I … want to be able to come and go as I please without having people following me around. I want to have a night out without having to make a statement beforehand. I … I want freedom."

"But you are free, Clary. I'd never stop you from—"

"I'm not! I have a guy following me even when I am just paying a visit to Anne down the block. It isn't fun to have to depend on people to do anything, Dad. I don't like it anymore. In fact, I've never liked it."

There was a heavy silence between the two of them, during which Clary looked down at her desert. This was an idea that had been hanging in a corner of her head for quite some time. Ever since Izzy moved out of her parents to be honest. But it was mostly her new relationship with Jace that helped her get the courage to ask her father.

She didn't like that she had to lie to him every time she would go see Jace because she had always been truthful to her father, and she knew it was the same for him. It was actually why she had always been careful not to ask certain questions about certain aspects of his life. The only times he blew her off was when she asked about her mother, but she had learnt to live with it and accepted the fact that her father would never share with her anything concerning his late wife. At least, she liked to believe that she was dealing with it.

"Clary, sweetheart … I can't grant you that wish," Valentine finally said, his voice still a low whisper. Clary snapped her head up, shocked that her father would refuse her. She had thought that it would be a painful topic, but that he would give her what she wanted, probably giving her an apartment in Izzy's building, and posting people to follow her without her knowing.

"I _can't_ ," He repeated, contrite. "And this is only selfish of me, but if you leave, I would be too lonely. I'm not ready for you not to be around me."

Clary didn't argue anything, hanging her head low as she knew that she realised that she never thought of what moving out could mean to her father. She always thought of the freedom it would give her, never of the fact that it would leave her father alone in this huge mansion.

The two of them remained silent for a moment before Valentine asked, "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course, I am."

"Then why do you want to leave, then?"

"I told you why. I don't want people following me around, and knowing my every move. I want to go out with whomever I want, without having to tell you first. I want to … live a more normal life than this one."

On those words, Clary got up and kissed her father on his cheek, "But I don't want you to be unhappy either. So I won't go anywhere, forget about it."

She left to go to the library where she pulled a book and read to evacuate her mind. She was upset that the conversation didn't go as she had expected, but she was even more upset that she caused hurt to her father. She rarely tried to see things his way, because she was sure this was something she would never be able to do. The two of them were too different in every way for her to fully understand how her father thought. But that didn't mean she couldn't see when he was emotionally in pain. And this evening was one of those time.

She heard footsteps behind her, making her snap her head and see that Valentine was staring at her from the threshold. She gave him a small smile, and patted the space next to her for him to come by her side. Once there, she leant her head against his shoulder, appreciating this small moment. It was pretty hard that Valentine ever came to that room, though Clary suspected it was because he was missing his friend. Hodge had helped her fill this library with wonder, always bringing her new stories to read, and even, when she started learning new languages, bringing them in their original tongue.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Valentine said.

"For what?"

"It feels to me that you are not as happy as I'd like you to be."

"I'm plenty of happy, Dad," She assured him, giving him a reassuring smile. Valentine shook his head, sighing.

"No, or we wouldn't have had this conversation. And if you want to move out, I will help you move out."

"I told you, forget I said anything. I'm happy just right here."

Valentine looked at her, caressing her cheek with love as his eyes ravaged her face, searching for something before he told her, "You've always been such a poor liar, Clary."

She grimaced, ready to quip about it, when her father interrupted her, "How about I … _try_ , and I emphasise on the _try_ , to be a little bit less on your back."

"Really? No more useless bodyguards? No more drivers?" She asked with a bright smile that instantly contaminated Valentine, though he calmed her hopes,

"How about we go slowly? You still get a driver, and you still get bodyguards. But, not upclose. You won't even know they are here."

Clary thought about it for a second, before accepting, knowing that she would not get something better for the moment. Though she still had a huge bargaining chip, "And what about me going out as I please?"

"You can already go as you please?"

"Yeah, but then your guys tell you where I went, and when I come home, there is this whole Spanish Inquisition."

It was Valentine's turn to think about it, before he proposed, "Then I will tell them to not tell me anything, unless it endangers you. If I don't know, I can't question."

Clary beamed and jumped in her father's arms, "You're the best Dad _ever_."

"Anything for you, sweetheart," He replied, giving her back her embrace.

Clary got up with a big smile, and when she did so, she accidentally knocked the frame that was on the little table by the side of the sofa. She caught it before it touched the ground, her smile fading when she looked at the picture of her godfather, and before she could try to stop herself, she was asking,

"Dad, do you know who killed Uncle Hodge?"

It was a question that she had always avoided. She had always known that Hodge had been murdered, but she never asked her father about it. Mostly because she had heard people talking at the funerals, and that she didn't want to know if those rumours were true. And when she had asked Jace, she didn't like the answer he gave her. She was sure that, if she had asked further, he would have told her; but she liked better the version Jace gave her, even though it still left her curious.

Valentine longly looked at her, probably assessing if if he should be truthful, or try to dismiss the conversation, like every time she would bring the topic of her mother. But after a long sigh, he admitted, his eyes never wavering, "I do. But I don't think you would like to know, or that you need to know, for that matter."

She looked down, putting the frame at its proper place before she said, "Uncle Hodge didn't deserve to die like that. He was a good man, and good people die of all age."

Not for one second she doubted the fact that if Jace was guilty of ending her godfather's life, it had been because he had been asked to. And she couldn't understand why her father would want to kill his best friend, the man who had been with him ever since they were toddlers, and who had helped him be who he is.

Valentine heaved as he got up, and rested a sympathetic hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Not everything is black or white in this world. The shades of grey are infinite, but I can assure you that Hodge's death was for the best."

"I am pretty sure that he would disagree."

Valentine repressed a smile before kissing Clary's forehead with love as he told her, "It was what was best for everyone. Including Hodge. No matter how it might look to you."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

She was peacefully sleeping in her bed, when Clary thought she heard a noise. So she stirred a little, her brain still asleep while the chicken side of her was hoping it wasn't a monster from another dimension. She knew she shouldn't have watched a horror movie just before bed. Especially a Japanese one where demons where involved. But what was awaiting for her was far from being a monster.

She saw, sanding on the right side of her bed, Jace, dressed with a winter coat.

Her eyes widely open as a smile crept on her face, and she murmured his name, thinking that maybe it was just a dream. After all, last she had heard of him was two days ago, and he was in Vegas. Jace turned his head to her, making Clary look where his gaze was first focused on, and there she saw on her nightstand that Jace had put a golden rose there.

She sat up, taking the metal flower in her hands and looking at Jace with a question hanging on her lips. But he answered in a whisper before she could ask anything, "I remember you saying that roses were your favourite flowers."

She smiled, and patted the empty space in front of her. Jace sat there, and she switched on her bedside lamp to see him better. He seemed tired. She knew that Jace wasn't much of a sleeper, but it never showed on his face, whereas she could now see bags under his eyes. His face that he usually kept shaven was covered with a thin layer of beard, and she couldn't help but reach to touch it, loving the twinkle beneath her palm.

Jace leaned in her touch, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply before he bluntly reached for her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She was not going to lie, she _loved_ Jace's kisses. She loved the way he could take her breath away just by kissing her. The way he held her as if she was the most fragile thing in the world, but with a grip firm enough to not let her fall. She loved how her stomach would happily flip when his breath mixed with hers.

Broadly speaking, she loved the physical interactions she had with Jace. He was a very passionate and dedicated lover who always made sure to leave her satisfied. She never had to fake anything with Jace because in addition to listening to her body, he listened to her as well. Wether she wanted a quickie or a longie, he was up for the task, and eager to deliver. And she liked that side of him very much.

"I missed you," Jace told her when he broke their kiss, and all Clary could do was lazily smile at him. "And I'm sorry I haven't been much in touch," He added, caressing her face tenderly.

"Hence the rose?"

"Hence the rose," He admitted, and all Clary could focus on was the fact that he came to see her first. He just came back from whatever mission he had been sent to, and before even getting some sleep, or shaving, he came to see her.

"I'm happy to see you," She confessed, making him smile with that smile that she loved so much because she knew that she was the only one who ever got to see it.

With gentleness, she leant forward to kiss him again, and when he brought his hand to her face, something broke inside of her. Silently, she extirpated herself from under her covers, and straddled his laps, holding on to him like a drowning man to dear life. With urgency, she passed her hands beneath his coat, and helped him out of it, grinding against his monster cock growing bigger by the minute.

Once the coat was disregarded on the floor, Clary's finger started working on Jace's buttons; but he stopped her before she could undo all of them and broke their kiss. They looked at one another for a moment, before Jace attacked her neck, taking her in his arms so he could lay her properly in her bed.

His fingers slowly made their way to her legs, meeting sating shorts along the way, and making her moan when his hand made its way beneath them. Jace stopped moving all at once, looking at Clary with a small smirk, and she knew that he was enjoying her having to be silent more than he should. She upped her head to kiss him again, but he moved further, tickling just slightly her folds in the process. She moaned again, and he stopped once more.

" _Jace_. _Please_. I'll be a good girl."

"If you make a sound, I will stop," He darkly warned and she bit her lip.

They both knew that, given the configuration of the house, she could make noises, and her father would never hear them, as long as she wasn't screaming bloody murder. But there was something erotic about having to keep quiet, and Jace seemed to have picked up on that.

Slowly, his tongue travelled to her nipples before his mouth engulfed one of them. She sucked in a deep breath, repressing a moan and arching so Jace would keep on doing whatever he was doing to her body. While his mouth was busy with her breast, his fingers pushed to the side her panty and played with her clitoris, but when he slightly pinched it, she couldn't help the strangled sound that came out of her.

Jace stopped, looking at her with a smirk, as he threatened, "If you keep on making such noises, I will have to gag you."

"Maybe you should," She challenged with the same husky tone, and all she earned from him was an eyebrow up while his grin grew even wider.

"If I am to gag you, I won't stop at that," He darkly whispered in her ear, making her shiver with desire.

Though Jace was rather traditional in bed, he had been willing to try for her a few times to tie her up to the bed. And though it wasn't something that she would want to do daily, Clary had to admit that she loved the dominant side of him that it brought out of him. Having her at his mercy even made him more talkative and definitely more rough, and she wouldn't mind the least in the world if they a go at it, which was why she panted,

"Then maybe you should …"

Jace seemed to think about it for a second, his eyes lost into her won, but then he shook his head, plunging a finger in her wet folds as he informed her, "I'd rather keep that for when I will make you scream my name. For now, I will watch you bite your tongue."

Clary whimpered as he bit her earlobe, massaging her clitoris with his thumb. She did exactly as he said and bit her tongue as he was doing wonders to her body, and when he had three fingers inside her, she threw a pillow over her head to muffle the sound. His thrusts were short and erratic, pushing her a little bit more to the edge, but it was only when his tongue started to play with her clitoris that she knew that she was far gone.

He pleasured her, taking her closer and closer to climax, and when she felt that her orgasm was near, he took her pillow away from her, and watched her Fromm between her legs. Her mouth form an 'o', exhaling a soundless scream as he whole body tensed and her back arched from the bed. And finally, she found release, slowly coming down from her high.

Jace slowly kissed his way up, before swiftly pecking her lips and falling next to her. She always appreciated that when he went down on her, he didn't kiss her right after, but slowly erased the taste of her by kissing his way up. It wasn't that she was repulsed by her own taste, but more that she liked it better when Jace had this little and subtle attention for her.

For a couple of minutes, they did not say a word, Clary being blissful as Jace gently caressed her arm. But then, she found it odd that he did not try to take her, like any other time. So she climbed on top of him, playing with his buckle, when he stopped her with a small smile.

"I didn't plan for this to happen. I was simply supposed to put the rose by your side and leave. I don't have any protection."

"You went to Vegas without protection?" She taunted, preaching what was wrong to know what was true.

Jace smiled at her, reaching up to caress her face, "You weren't with me in Vegas, so why would I have needed condoms there."

She couldn't help but smile at that. She knew that Jace would be faithful, even more now that they redefined their relationship to something more than a hookup. But Vegas wasn't called Sin City for nothing, and it was always reassuring to hear this words from him.

Still, she didn't let it take her away from her prime mission. "Then, maybe I should return the favour of what you just did to me," she lusciously said, undoing his belt, and once again Jace stopped her.

She repressed her desire to roll her eyes and simply let herself fall on the bed next to Jace who immediately took her in his arms, putting his nose on the crook of her neck, "I _really_ missed you."

"You didn't call much," She reminded him, and as she expected it, he remained silent at that. Every time she was trying to know a bit more about him, Jace closed himself, though she had to admit, he had been working on that particular aspect of him since Paris. And this is exactly what he did,

"I know. I had a lot in my mind, and I didn't want to put it on you."

"Okay," she simply said, trying not to smile at the fact that Jace opened up to her. For a few moments, they remained silent, and Clary knew what Jace was doing. He was waiting for her to fall asleep so he could leave, but she didn't want him to leave yet, so she questioned,

"Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can," He said, his eyes closed as he kept drying soothing circles on her skin. She watched his face, before chickening out of her question, and ask something else entirely different,

"Why don't you ever let me go down?"

He half-smiled, and Clary was sure that he was fully aware that whatever her initial question was, it wasn't this one. "I tend to be pretty loud when I have lips around my dick."

"So? It's not the first time you stopped me from giving you a blowjob."

Jace opened his eyes and Clary saw that there was mirth dancing in them, proving that he was making fun of her and where her questions were leading her. "In case you didn't notice, I am well endeavoured, and no matter how pretty your lips are, I don't think they are a good fit for me."

Clary pouted, sure that she could prove Jace wrong, and he kissed her to ease her pout away. Sure Jace had a monster-cock, but that didn't mean that she couldn't pleasure him. After all if her lady parts adapted to him, so would her mouth.

"How about your obsession to watch women climax?" She asked because this had been something she had been wondering about for a long time. Jace _loved_ watching her climax, and this night just proved her right once again. He risked her making noise, just so he could watch her ride her orgasm.

Jace chuckled shaking a little his head and making Clary frown. He reached up to erase the furrow between her brows and confessed, "This is fairly new." He looked straight into her eyes, his thumb now caressing her cheek, "It's … your eyes. They are … the thing I love most about you. I could spend hours looking at them. But you would call me a creep if I did so."

Clary blushed, but still agreed with Jace, "I would most definitely call you a creep indeed."

Still, she smiled at him, doing her best to not get excited about Jace's words. She knew Jace, and she knew that subtlety and weaving double meanings into his words weren't his specialty. So she shouldn't start overthinking what he said, and simply take the words as they were, a simple statement.

Jace kept on looking at her, and she felt so safe at that given moment that she finally gathered the courage to ask her previous question.

"I want to ask you something else."

"Really?" He said with a mocking smile on his lips.

"My first question wasn't really what I wanted to ask." Jace kept his smile in place, caressing her arm as he waited for the real question. "Are you a criminal?"

She had avoided to ask this question to her father all her life. She had always done her best to ask the right things so she could delude herself into a lawful life. But … she felt that she needed to know with Jace. Maybe if she knew, Jace would be more open to her, and would call her more often next time he would go on a 'business trip'.

But Jace did not have the reaction she had expected of him. She thought he would try to leave, or elude an answer. She thought he would fall silent and tell her that she didn't need to know that of his life. What she did not expect was for Jace to start laughing.

"I was being serious," She pointed out, slapping his chest, and Jace did his best to regain control of himself.

"I'm sorry. It's the word in itself. Crossing the street when the light is red is against the law, and therefore makes you a criminal."

Clary frowned, not sure if she liked this answer. She could feel her brain claiming some sleep, but she was determined to have her answer, "Jace …"

"I'm sorry to tell you Clary that I have been a criminal since … well it seems since forever."

"What do you mean?" She asked, repressing a yawn.

Jace frowned, and Clary knew that this was his way to hide his surprise or his uncertainty. He pretended to think, when in fact, he was simply hiding raw emotions from the world. She gently caressed his face, feeling his stubble beneath her palm, and he took her hand and kissed it.

"It's a long story."

"It could be my bedtime story," She countered, repressing another moan. Jace shook his head.

"I highly doubts this story will give you sweet dreams."

"I'm a big girl," She bluffed, doing her best not to think of the horror movie she watched before bed.

Jace rose his eyebrow at her, knowing perfectly well that she was a chicken, but still laid her on the bed and switched off the light before he narrated,

"This is the story of a boy who was abandoned by his parents when he was little. He went into the system, and bounced around from foster house to foster house, seeing all kind of things. He had greedy parents, irresponsible parents, parents who saw too big and adopted too many children, parents who tried to rape their foster children … He even had parents who tried to inculcate him racism.

Shortly before he turned twelve, the boy was adopted yet again. It seemed to be a rather stable family, with two other kids, two boys. Sure the family wasn't perfect, but it was stable. The Mom would easily slap her boys around when they misbehaved, but other than that, there was no violence, or other kind of misbehaviour the boy had witnessed in other foster families.

A week after he turned twelve, the kid's foster father lost his job. It was a tough time for him, and he started drinking to drown his worries. With the drinking, came the violence, but it was only a few slaps around, and he always had a 'good excuse'. But then, the little boy had the misfortune to use the bathroom at the exact same moment that the man wanted to use it. So he beat the child to the pulp, to teach him to stand in the way of adults. When the little boy thought he couldn't take it anymore, the man undid his belt and lashed on the kid, finishing with a hard last stroke, using the buckle of the belt…"

Clary looked up at Jace, but he seemed lost in his past, his eyes staring into nothing. There was a scar on Jace's bicep that Clary had seen a hundred time, and had always thought that was a scar proving a happy childhood. She had several like that. The scar when she fell from her swing, the scar when Izzy and her tried to be mad scientists, the scar when hurt herself on the edge of the pool. But they were all happy scars that brought a smile to her face when she would think of how she got them.

Jace's scar was sad, and brought painful memories. It was the proof that his past was dark and full of ghosts.

Jace continued his tale, his eyes still lost into space,

"The boy cried a lot that night, because for the first time, he knew he didn't do anything wrong. He knew that using the bathroom wasn't a bad thing because he had done it a million time before. So when the morning came, he had a fresh new will. He decided that never again someone would lay a finger on him, especially for silly reasons. He took his school bag and put some clothes in it. He stole the money the foster parents kept under their bed, and he never made it to school.

For a few weeks, he survived with the money he had stolen, but when that money was gone he was tempted to go back into the system. But the fear of getting a violent family got the best of him. So he lived in the streets, enduring the cold winter as he begged for food.

During two weeks, he survived like that, begging, even though nobody paid attention to him. People who are on top of the food chain don't look at those who are at the bottom. Especially when they are scary dirty little boys. So one day, when he was hungrier than usual, he stole from a bare, and when he saw how much good the warm bread did to him, it became his way of life."

When Jace finished his story, there was a small silence that Clary didn't dare break, though her heart was breaking for mini-Jace. It seemed that every time he shared a part of his youth with her, it was sadder and sadder, and she was far from liking it, especially since every time she had been the one digging the memory up.

Jace had a small smile as he clerked his throat, and he seemed to come back from a journey to the past, "And that's how I became a criminal as you would say it."

"You never finished school?" She asked, not that she really minded, but because this simple question allowed her to get a better grip of herself. If she were to listen to her heart, she would cry her eyes out for Jace.

"Surviving seemed more important at the time," He said with a mocking smile, looking at the ceiling.

Clary did her best to keep her tears in, but they still escaped and fell on his chest, making him snap his head to her and crown. He caresses her her cheek with tenderness, smiling with gentleness as he told her,

"Don't cry. That boy is long gone."

She repressed a sob, keeping for herself that this was the sad part. That Jace didn't get to experience his childhood like any other kid. She weakly smiled, and Jace wiped away another tear that rolled on her cheek,

"You said you were a big girl. Don't be sad. I barely think of that part of my life anymore. It's far in the past."

Clary nodded, and something suddenly hit her. Jace had had such a sad life that she suddenly wondered if if he was happy with the life he had at the moment. After all, he said it himself, he had to survive. Maybe it wasn't all for the best for him, and he wished his life had turned differently.

"Are you happy, Jace?"

Jace looked at her with surprise, clearly not asking this question, and he told her, "I am happy with my life as it is, Clary. Even with the crappy start I had."

She smiled, content with this answer, and even more when he pressed her against him and added, kissing her neck, "I am even more happy with my life when I'm with you."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Clary's PoV**

When Clary woke up the next morning, she found the bed empty next to her, but she wasn't really surprised by it. She had been expecting much. For most part of the night, she struggled against sleep, talking with Jace about all and nothing; until Jace instructed to sleep and that they would see each other soon enough.

As she got up, she noticed a note below the golden rose, and she furiously blushed when she read it,

 **I had a great night with you**

 **And it became even more interesting when you fell asleep**

 **Can't wait for our next night**

 **We have a rain check I am looking forward to.**

More than once, Jace told her that she spoke in her sleep, but she usually didn't care much about it since she apparently mostly talked about broccolis and monsters from horror movies. Jace did mention a couple of times when she talked about her Mom, but he never really lingered on the thing. He said it was just a 'cute little thing she did'. What bothered Clary was the fact that Jace didn't tell her what she blanketed about I'm her sleep, when he usually always did.

For a few minutes, she blindly looked at the note, before she shook herself and went to the kitchen where she found Tessa. She told the maid that she wanted to eat fruits and muesli for breakfast, and asked about her father's whereabouts.

"My best guess is that he is still home. Maybe you should ask him what he wants for breakfast," Tessa suggested. Clary vigorously shook her head and instructed,

"He'll have fruits and muesli. He needs to pay attention to his health, and if I ask him, he's going to ask for eggs and bacon."

Tessa knowingly smiled, looking for fruits as Clary went to look for her father. This was a recurrent battle between the two of them that she did not intend to lose. Two years ago, his health bill came back with alarming red dots all over it, but Valentine didn't seem to worry about it, saying that he was feeling as healthy as a bull.

She first went to his room, which was at the opposite side of hers (she had moved room shortly after turning sixteen, seeking a bit of privacy), and when she find it empty, she decided to check his office. She was about to open, when she heard two voices talk about her, which made her lean her ear against the door, curious of who was talking to her father about her so early in the morning.

"I'm not sure that O'Neill is the best option."

"His track records is impeccable," Her father argued, and Clary frowned. She had recognised the second voice as belonging to Jace, and she from what she had gathered, they were talking about this new surveillance her father wanted to put on her.

"O'Neill hardly blends in. He stands out too much in a crowd. You should put Raphael on her back."

"Raphael doesn't want to go on the field anymore."

"It's not much a field mission. And I don't think you should coo him like that. I think he is the best choice. He can follow her discreetly, and she already knows him. If she's in trouble, she will know that she can turn to him," Jace said, and Clary highly hoped that her father would go with this. Raphael already had to follow her around, and she had managed to shake him off. So she knew that it wouldn't be a problem to the same again, if he were to become her unofficial shadow.

She strained her ear a little more, and when she heard that they were talking about something else, she decided that it was time for her to barge in, and pretend that she knew nothing of who was in the office.

"Dad, it's time to put some food in your system!" She brightly exclaimed as she opened the door.

Her father was sitting behind his desk, while Jace was standing by the door, his winter coat on. She feigned surprise and stared at Jace, as she pretended, "Sorry, I didn't know you had company."

Valentine shook his head, getting up as he assured his daughter, "Jace just came by to let me know of some important business. We were finished."

Clary smiled at him, removing herself from the threshold as Valentine stepped out of his office, shortly followed by Jace. He turned to the bond man, and proposed, "Care to join us?"

As Clary knew he would, Jace shook his head, declining the offer as the three of them walked away from the office. And when Valentine insisted for Jace to stay, he gave the best excuse he could, "I am meeting Magnus in an hour, and I'd like to have a shower first. Plus, I have a cate that I I need to feed."

"Since when do you have a cat?" Valentine mused.

"I got him shortly after Christmas," Jace answered, before closing his coat, and taking the Morgenstern's leaf, "I will see you some other time."

After he left, Clary and her father went to the dining room where Tessa had prepared their breakfast, and Valentine grimaced when he saw that his high cholesterol breakfast was off the menu. But he did not bring up the argument. Clary was sipping though her coffee, when her father inquired,

"By the way, you still didn't tell me who you're taking to Izzy's wedding."

"Will Herondale," She said, taking some mangos and strawberries. She felt her father's eyes on her, so she clarified, "We are going as acquaintances. He is _not_ my date."

This did not seem to appease Valentine, who put down his fork as he asked, "Do I need to be worried?"

"Of what?"

"Well, you want to move out. And now, I learn that you're taking that _politician_ as your plus one. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Clary simply smiled, taking interest in her muesli as she reminded her father of Will's major flaw, "Like you said Dad, he is a politician. A nice politician, sure, but a politician nonetheless."

Valentine scoffed, and Clary rolled her eyes. She didn't like politicians because she always felt that they were lying through their teeth, and though Will was a nice guy to be around, she knew that she would never go out with him. Or there would need to be a very good reason behind that.

"Clary, politicians are anything but nice. Sharks are better qualified for that word than politicians," Valentine warned, and Clary couldn't help but keep on smiling. Her father was preaching to an already converted soul.

"He is not my boyfriend, if that was your well hidden question, Dad."

"Then who is?" Valentine asked, his eyes narrowed at his daughter and Clary inwardly facepalmed herself. She knew that her father was a man who paid dire attention to every single word, sometimes seeing double meanings where there weren't any. But this time he was right. She had a boyfriend, one that she didn't want to be taken away by her father, so she lied with sarcasm,

"Casper." Her father's eyes narrowed so much more that she doubted that he could actually see anything. "Really, Dad. It's not like I can date whomever I want. If I were to listen to you, I would never have my big day."

"Of course you will," Valentine immediately argued back, making Clary sadly shake her head as she pointed out to him,

"You do realise that for that to happen, I need to date first. _Before_ the wedding."

"Have I ever forbidden you to do so?"

"You scared away all the boys that I ever presented to you!" She exclaimed, not believing that her father was playing the victim card, when he was the one giving her troubles.

Valentine longly looked at her, making her feel that he suddenly knew all her dirty secrets (including the one she was doing her best to hide), and then he resumed eating as she consented, "I'll make you a deal. I will never scare any other boy that you will introduce me to as your boyfriend."

"I don't do boys anymore, Dad. I'm not a pedophile," She pointed out, because she knew how her father was good at using words against people. Valentine had a small smile, seeing that his daughter saw right through him.

"I won't scare any _men_ that you will introduce me to," He rectified. Clary smiled, but she wasn't stupid enough to blurt out about her boyfriend to her father.

"Okay," She simply said, finishing her muesli.

"So? Are you going to introduce me to him?"

Clary smiled at her father, picking on the mangoes at the centre of the table as she repeated herself, "Like I told you, Will is not my boyfriend."

Valentine held her gaze for a moment, testing her lie, before he nodded and unknowingly giving her relief, "Okay."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So this chapter was important for many things, but one in** **particular. I want you to remember that in this chapter, we learn why Jace doesn't drink. it had been said several times that he doesn't take alcohol, but now we have a very vivid explanation as to why! and this is part of Jace and of what he became. keep this in mind, Jace doesn't drink, and we know why.**

 **~ Moreover, we had Clary's perspective on things. remember that Clary is younger than Jace, and that she has had a very sweet life. every obstacle that one suavely has in life, she didnt get, so she is more naive than him on many things of life.**

 **~ And finally, I wanted to show the dynamic between Clary and her father from their perspective. Jace knows that they love each other, but I wanted to show, more than tell. Their love is string, and I think it is well shown in this chapter.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Clace in this** **chapter? It was short, but with a lot happened between them. And what do you think Clary said while sleeping?**

 **💚What do you think of Valentine?**

 **💚 What did you think of Clary in this chapter?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest:** _Thank you my dear little broccoli for taking the time to leave a review_

 **HD:** _Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter just the same_

 **SaveSH:** _Haha_ _, well, so far Valentine doesn't seem to know, so as far as I am concerned, the story is not over yet ..._

 **HD:** _Well, see here you had your Clary point-of-view. hope that you thoroughly enjoyed it. I hope to see you on my other stories when I will get back on them_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	27. 25 - Friends & Foes

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 25 : Friends & Foes ****(2,4K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **So, I know I missed a few updates, but I have a perfect good explanation. It was the end of Ramadan, and even though I am vegan and don't eat meat, I preferred eating and celebrating Eid with my family rather than write. But that was only for those few last days, and now, we are back on the regular schedule, which, given how the chapter ends, is a good thing**

 **💚 I know this chapter is short, but the next one is big, just like the previous one, so please bear with me.**

 **💚 And pay attention at the title and of who we think is friend, and who we think is foe ...**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **The Phantom Of The Opera score**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As Jace washed his hands, he hoped that his bathroom break lasted long enough for the movie he was watching with Clary to be almost over. She had come to spend the night with him, and brought the idea that watching _The Phantom Of The Opera_ was a great idea. To which Jace had to strongly disagree. Maybe it was because it was a musical, or maybe it was simply because he found the plot boring, but he couldn't wait for this movie to be over.

He walked back to his room, where he found out to his greatest dismay that Clary had paused the movie, waiting for him. He repressed a sigh, and slid back into bed, pointing out,

"You didn't have to wait for me. I would have caught up with the story just fine."

Clary chuckled, rolling her eyes, and she told him, "You're worst than Dad. At least, he doesn't run and hide in the bathroom, and pretends he has business meetings when I take him see a musical."

"I can hardly pretend I have a meeting now, can't I?" He countered, making the redhead laugh at him. She shook a little her head and promised,

"Next time, I will pick a horror movie."

Jace smiled, though he kept for himself that he doubted that would be a good idea either. Though it seemed to Clary liked to scare herself with movies were demon and evil entities were summoned, she rarely assumed the consequences when it was time to sleep, and always asked to sleep with the light on.

She squinted her eyes suspiciously at his smile, apparently reading on his face what his mouth wouldn't say, but she decided to not linger on her ability to watch a horror movie. instead, she made herself comfortable on the bed, facing her laptop and spooning against Jace as she said with a pouty tone,

"I don't care what either of you say. When I'll have children, I will make them love musicals, and we will use any occasions to go to Broadway together."

"And what if your children don't like musicals?"

"I will _make_ them like musicals. Because no child of mine will know a Disney by heart, but not the lyrics of Chicago, or The Phantom Of The Opera!" She retorted with vigour.

Jace repressed a chuckle, though he did not venture further into that topic for he knew how deep Clary's love for musical was. She gave him a satisfied scoff, and pressed play on the movie, letting people keep singing about their masquerade, while there was a murderous psycho still living within the walls of the Opera house.

With a blank eye, Jace watched the movie play out, barely paying attention to it; and his focus came back to reality when Clary mentioned, "It's been forever since I've been to Broadway. I should see if Izzy and Simon are interested in anything new that came out this season."

Jace simply made a noise to indicate the redhead that he had heard her, but he kept for himself his true feelings concerning that statement. He was actually bothered by the fact that he couldn't do that simple thing with her. sure, he didn't really appreciated watching musicals, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have sucked it up for one night, if it meant taking his girl out.

Still, it was not a discussion he was willing to rehash with Clary, given the fact that the last time that mentioned their agreement, and how he wouldn't mind bending it, she almost had a fit. Clary was dead serious about keeping their relationship secret from her father, and she was not open or ready to change that. The argument actually ended with Clary going to bed angry against Jace, and Jace swore to himself that it would be the first and last time that it would happen. He didn't like how it made him feel, and liked even less feeling that cold between them.

Sometimes, he wondered if Clary wasn't more interested in the thrill of being with him as a secret from her father, than in being with him simply because they felt good together. But he tried to not overthink about this. Especially since he couldn't talk to anyone about it to have a objective point-of-view. Well, he could ask Magnus, but Jace knew that Magnus would disapprove hearing that Jace wanted to take yet a step further in his relationship with Clary.

So instead of thinking of how complicated his personal life had become now that he was entertaining a relationship, he focused his thoughts on his work, and how this had become complicated as well. Ever since Raphael had been shot, Jace had started purging the people working for them, not even giving the benefits of the doubt when he doubted their purposes and true intentions. But the more he was leaguing the parasites that would prevent Idris to thrive, the more he was uncovering things that he didn't like.

The main one being the fact that many of those dealers that were trying to undermine Valentine didn't have that idea on heir own, and even more importantly, did not work solely for Idris. Many of those leaders had started taking orders from the Mazarati's. A Italian family that was trying to take Valentine's place for as long as Jace could remember.

Valentine and him had talked about it, and though Valentine had decided to take a more subtle form of striking back, Jace was for going against them right at this second, and show them who they were dealing with. Valentine had argued on this option that if they were to destroy the Mazarati clan, they would need to pick up the pieces, and there were many businesses that the Italian clan mingled with, that Valentine wanted nothing to do with.

So Jace bit his bone on this one, though that did not mean that he put his guard down. On the contrary, he asked several of his men to keep a close eye on the Mazarati patriarch, and to keep tabs of everything he was doing and everyone he was seeing. And though that did not help to reveal anything interesting at the moment, Jace knew that it would be useful at some point in the future.

The movie ended, and Clary barely lasted five seconds before falling asleep. Jace smiled at himself, kissing her cheek before he got up to put her laptop away and tuck her in properly. Even though Clary loved to sleep, Jace never saw her fall asleep in front of a movie. Though she never resisted long after the end credits.

When he snuggled into bed next to her, he watched her peacefully sleep, his mind now troubled by yet another problem. It had been several months since Paris, and therefore since he gave Clary that he would look for her brother, and no matter how he tried, it always seem to lead to be a dead end. It seemed that shortly before his seventeenth birthday, Jonathan Morgenstern disappeared into thin air. And this only meant one thing.

Still, he wasn't ready, or willing to give bad news to Clary without concrete proof, and it seemed that the only way he would get any was to ask Valentine about it. And here was the conundrum, how could he question Valentine about a son he officially had never heard off, without compromising his relationship with Clary?

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Two days after Clary made Jace watch a musical about a man with half a face living beneath a French building, Jace found himself in a little café, waiting for Sebastian Velrac. The young man had sent him an email stating that he needed to meet Jace for important and personal reasons, and Jace was starting to grow impatient of the young man's delay.

He was about to get up and leave, when he finally appeared, out of breath and sweaty, and apologising profusely for his lateness. Jace dismissed the idea, his curiosity now picked concerning Sebastian's reasons for wanting to see him. The young man tried to make small talks, but Jace immediately stopped him. He had never been fond of small talks,

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"My father," The other man said, making Jace rise an eyebrow at him. He count understand why Sebastian would go to him, to talk about his father, when many people knew that Jace had been anything but cold toward the older man.

"I have come to learn a few things about him recently, and I want to take his place at the head of the company," Sebastian explained, but Jace's mind was only half focused on him. He had just spotted Luke Graymark a few tables over, and was trying to figure out what the Agent could want with him.

"Whatever squabble you have with your father, I don't see what it has to do with me," Jace said, keeping the FBI agent in his line of vision.

"I want you to help me to take over."

"And why would I do that? Your father has done no wrong to the company."

"Because if you help me, I will take the company further than my father ever could," Sebastian confidently declared.

Jace rose his eyebrow once again at the young man. If he were honest with himself, he honestly thought that Sebastian had the potential to make Clark Inc' thrive even more. But on the other hand, it wasn't up to him to take such hasty decisions, and he didn't want the young Velrac to think that things would always be easy like that with him.

So Jace deeply deeply exhaled with a small smirk, and simply told the man sitting in front of him, "Prove it to me, and then we'll talk."

Sebastian looked at him with a little surprise, before getting up and leaving Jace alone at the table, probably off to find a way to prove to Jace that it would all be in his best interest. Jace watched the young Velrac exiting the café, a part of him hoping that he would find a way to soon get rid of his father, since Jace was anything buttoned of the old man.

He waited a few minutes, curious to see if the FBI agent would come and sit on his own, but when the seat previously occupied by Sebastian Velrac remained empty, Jace looked in the direction of Luke Graymark to catch his attention, and pointed with his eyes the empty chair in front of him.

Luke Graymark tried to hide a smile, before walking to Jace and taking the offered seat. As soon as he was seated, Jace asked with a smug tone, "Are you following me to see if I am still s small fish?"

The FBI agent shook a little his head, sliding a file in front of him, "I mentioned someone the last time I saw you, and then, I realised that if Valentine covered his tracks well, even you would't even know who he is."

Jace glanced at the file, on which was labeled ' _Jonathan Morgenstern_ '. He kept his face unreadable, as if unfazed by this name, and even had the snark to retort with a smirk, "Aren't I supposed to have an illicit affair with the Morgenstern girl? Because I would think I would know all about another Morgenstern, if I were to bed one."

Luke grimaced, making Jace smile. "Okay, I admit, I read too much into you going to Paris with Clarissa," He admitted. "But that doesn't mean that you should disregard what this file says," He insisted, tapping the file.

Once again, Jace glanced at the closed file, showing disinterest, but did not make a move to take it in his hand. Luke Graymark had a small smile, and got up, pushing the file closer to Jace as he told him,

"Anyway, I thought I should show you good faith for you to understand that I only have your best interests at heart. People close to Valentine Morgenstern have this tendency to disappear in a rather permanent way. His wife, his son, his best friend. I would be wary if I were you."

On those words, the Agent left, and Jace waited a few more minutes before taking the file in his hands. And the more he read about Jonathan Morgenstern, the more he doubted that the young Morgenstern simply 'ran away'. He seemed to be too much like Clary to be able to disappear into thin air.

Jonathan Morgenstern was a straight A scholar, very friendly and in touch with his family. But most importantly, he saw that Valentine was training his son the same way that he was training Jace. Reading between the lines, Jace could even tell that Valentine had introduced his son to his side activities, the exact same way that he was doing with him. Which comforted Jace in his idea that Valentine was training him to take over, though he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

For another hour, Jace read over and over the file, until it finally clicked in his brain. This could be his opening to ask Valentine about his son, without talking about Clary. So he swiftly drove to the Morgenstern mansion and went straight to Valentine's office. There he found Valentine, fondly smiling at him when he saw him, but he did not let the man utter a single word.

"Explain this," Jace demanded, looking straight into his mentor's eyes.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So** **cliffy! This doesn't sound good ... Oulala, excited for next chapter?**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Clace in this** **chapter? All cute and normal, though Jace might have some resentment ...**

 **💚What do you think Valentine will say?**

 **💚 What did you think of Jace's theory concerning Jon?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Jule8765:** _Here was the update, hope you liked it_

 **Niamhx:** _Ohhhhh I am so glad to read from you! It has been a long time. I hope you are doing okay. Now, I don't know what 'ridky' mean so I can't tell you if that will happen or not. And when I saw Moulin Rouge! for the first time, I fell in love with that song! I listened to it on repeat for a whole month!_

 **Guest:** _Well, I think that next chapter is MADE for you then, I am sure you will love it_

 **Padfoot:** _Well, thank you so much. I'm glad that you liked that last chapter. And yes, Jace's backstory is truly heartbreaking, and there is still more for us to learn. and yes, maybe Valentine suspects that Clary has a boyfriend, or maybe he likes to believe that she wouldn't lie to him. or maybe he just doesn't realised that he's being fooled by his daughter..._

 **I3tmi:** _Thank you so much. hope you liked this chapter just the same._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	28. 26 - What Made Valentine Morgenstern

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 26** **: What Made Valentine Morgenstern The Father He Is (11,2K!)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **💚 So, you have been waiting for this point-of-view since …. Forever I think. And though this chapter is Valentine's point-of-view, it will be filled with flashbacks. You have to take this chapter more as a bonus chapter, than anything else. Mostly because Jace will only know one thing coming out of this chapter. Which I will highlight to you, so pay attention to the little notes.**

💚 **And I know that this chapter is a day late, but come on, have you seen its length?! And I had to reduce, because I wouldn't have been able to update now, otherwise. Which means that I had to reduce a bit the parts, and not develop a relationship that I wanted to develop. But since it isn't necessary to the plot, I made some sacrifices.**

💚 **Moreover, I want you to pay real attention to this chapter and the relationship that Valentine have with the people in his life, because this chapter really helps us understand the man he is, and the why he is the way he is. And pay attention to the time jumps as well. Well, pay attention to the chapter as a whole, haha**

 **💚 And of course, given the** **length, I didn't have time to edit anything, so be nice. If you see something terrible, be dear broccolis, and let me know.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **22 years ago**

 **(remember Jace owns the apartment that used to belong to Valentine)**

Valentine looked at his young son, sticking his tongue out as he was being careful not to step over the line. He was trying to find the right words to tell his son, but nothing came to his mind, which annoyed him. He always had a way with words, able to put into words every single thought and emotions that came to him, and here he was at a loss of words in front of a three years old.

With a sigh, he crouched, looking at the Mickey Mouse colouring his son was so invested in, and Jon said with all the seriousness of the world, "Dad! You're blocking my light!"

Valentine chuckled, shaking his head as he moved a little to the side so his son could enjoy the natural sunlight, and he told him, "I was thinking that we could spend the afternoon together."

At those words, Jon turned a happy face to him, revealing all his teeth, before a frown shaded his face. "But we are Wednesday. You always go back to work on Wednesdays," He accused.

Being a single father with the activities he had was not an easy thing, and Valentine was ever so grateful to have Maryse and Hodge by his side to help him. Too often for his taste, he had to leave his son, to travel, for late nights, for impromptu 'business meeting'; and he disliked every single one of those times. Which was why he always made a point to have lunch with his son every single day, and spend a little time with him. Even if it was just watching him colour a silly drawing.

"I decided that I would not work this afternoon," He let the young boy know. "I am seeing a friend this afternoon, and I wanted you to come with me."

Jon pouted a little, returning his attention to his drawing, and this little gesture gave Valentine a pinch in his heart. It wasn't much the pouting that upset him, but more that his son was upset, and that he tried to hide, just like he used to do when he was young, by focusing on something else.

"You don't want to come with me?" Valentine inquired, and Jon shrugged, not looking away from his Mickey Mouse.

"I don't want to go and be bored because you talk work with your friend," He admitted. Valentine smiled at that, and got up as he said with a light tone,

"You're right. You should stay here with your colouring and your plain water, while my friend and I go to the park and get ourselves some ice-cream. I heard that there might even be a movie later on …"

Jon immediately took the bait, standing on his feet at the speed of light as he exclaimed, "Ice-cream? I'm coming, I'm coming!"

His enthusiasm made his father chuckle, before he chuckled and ruffled his hair as he told him, "Go find Edna and tell her that you're leaving with me."

Jon rushed out upstairs, screaming for his nanny, and Valentine sat on the sofa waiting for his son to come back down. He closed his eyes, straining his ear to listen to his son marvel at the fact that he was going out for ice-cream and taunting his nanny about it. Edna was really strict, and not very fond on giving sugar foods to children. But she liked Jon very much and cared for him just the way Valentine expected her to do so, so he kept her. He even liked the fact that she had restrictions for the boy, and did not give him everything he wanted, just because he said so.

He heard the nanny tell the boy to stand still so she could comb his hair, and Jon argue that his hair was just fine since she did it in the morning, and he couldn't help but smile. Those were the moments he liked the most in his life, the little mundane moments he had with his son, remind him that the only important thing there was in this world, it was his family.

Jon stumbled back downstairs, and brightly smiled to his father as he ran to the door, "I'm ready, Dad! Let's go."

"What did I say about running in an apartment?" Edna chastised, putting her fists on her hips and giving the young boy the big eye. Jon looked down, and apologised while Valentine put his coat on.

"Don't wait for us, Edna. Enjoy your afternoon," Valentine let her know as he took his son's hand in his, and they exited the apartment.

Jon did not say a word in the car ride, though Valentine could see his excitement of going out for ice-cream. It was after all, his son's weakness. Ice-cream, and dragon toys. still, he was rather nervous as to how this day will go, and he hoped it will go for the better. This particular meeting could change his life for the better, or the duller.

Once they reached destination, he found Jocelyn waiting for the two of them on a bench near the park, and a smile immediately illuminated his face.

Jocelyn was like an angel that came into his life three months ago. She was sweet, caring, loving, and most of all, understanding. From the moment he met her, he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and so he had been honest about who he was, and though she did not welcome that part of his life with open arms, she still understood.

But here was the thing, he was not alone anymore, and he had to put his child's happiness before his own. If Jon didn't want to include Jocelyn in their little family, Valentine would understand and back away from the gorgeous redhead, though he hoped it would not come to that.

When she saw the two of them, Jocelyn waved at them, and Jon tugged on his father's arm, "Is she your friend?"

"Yes, she is."

Jon made a face, a small pout on his lips as he pointed out, "You could have told me. I would have let Edna comb my hair nice. I look like Goofy."

Valentine repressed a laugh, and they closed the distance between them and Jocelyn, who immediately crouched so she could be at the same level as Jon. She brightly smiled at the blond boy, and introduced her, "Hello, Jonathan. I am Jocelyn, and I'm so pleased to meet you. I have heard so much about you."

"Really?" Jocelyn nodded, making the young boy smile, and he let go of his father's hand to take the redhead's. "You know, you can call me Jon."

"In that case, you can call me Joss," She let the young blond know, and Valentine frowned for he never heard that nickname before. Jon grinned, and repeated the given name.

And just like that, Jon completely forgot about his father as they spent the afternoon at the park, eating ice-cream and flying from swings. Valentine had to admit, it was the first time he was seeing his son like that, running all over the place and laughing without end; and he couched to himself that no matter the outcome of this day, he will take it upon himself to take his son out more often.

Sure he spent time with him, but it was for barely an hour, and it was clear that Jon needed more than that. He also made a mental note to ask Maryse and Edna if Jon acted like that when he was alone with either of them. He watched his son have fun, tugging more than once on Jocelyn's hand for her to push him on the swing, or for him to tell her a special story, and hope lit up his heart. Maybe they could all end up being a family together.

After the three of them had dinner together at Valentine's restaurant, the two Morgenstern told their goodbyes to the redhead, and Valentine assured her that he would call her the next day. During their ride home, Jon marvelled again and again on how great of a day it was, until he fell asleep on his father's laps. Once in front of his building, Valentine took his son in his arms, and took him home, where he found Maryse and Hodge waiting for him, each holding a glass of wine.

Valentine shook his head, and went to tuck in his son who was dead to the world, before going back downstairs.

"So? Did Jon like Jocelyn?" Hodge asked, pouring a glass of wine to his long time friend.

"He adored her. I think he actually forgot about me at some point."

The three adults laughed, and Valentine explained what happened during the afternoon, and how much Jon enjoyed having a new friend who listened to him and his stories about dragons. "He almost had a heart attack when she told him that where she came from, dragons had still an impact on the way people view life."

"So? When are you going to pop the question, then?" Maryse asked, and Valentine smiled to his glass.

He loved Jocelyn, and he knew that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, and for her to have his children. He wanted to give her the world, and even more. But there was still one problem, "I still did not talk to Jon about it."

"You said that he liked her," Hodge pointed out, and Valentine nodded, before explaining,

"He likes her, but I want to give him more than one outing for him to know her. This is huge for him. If Jocelyn and I are to get married, she will become part of our family, and I want to make sure Jon is okay with that."

"What if he says no?" Hodge challenged, perfectly aware that vv had been smitten by Jocelyn from day one; and as hard as it was to admit it, Valentine uttered,

"Then I will respect my son's wish."

Hodge was about to argue, when Maryse cut him down, "This is what it means to be parent, you put your child first, no matter how much it hurts."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **22 years ago**

Valentine walked inside his apartment, exhausted, but happy to be home. That past month had been horrible with drug dealers, and one of the casinos he had in vegas had been plagued with several cases of people counting cards, to the point where he and Hodge had to go there to put their foot down, and change both manager and security there.

On the counter of the kitchen, he found an apple pie, next to which there was a note from Jocelyn, which made his heart warm and his lips smile.

 **Jon and I baked this for you**

 **But since the two of us have a sweet tooth**

 **We already ate half of it**

 **And Jon says that there better be some left for his breakfast**

 **So enjoy a tiny piece of it**

 **Love, Jocelyn**

He cut himself a piece, making sure to leave enough for the morning, and engulfed it as if nothing. Jocelyn and Jon had grown closer over the past couple of months since they first saw each other. In fact, they often spent time together, without Valentine since he was too busy working. Jocelyn had become Jon's favourite topic. He could talk for hours about what he did with her, or how well she could paint, or how he loved when she was reading stories, because she made funny voices. Valentine could tell with the shadow of a doubt that his son adored his lover.

After taking a shower to wash away the journey, Valentine erased into his bed, where he was soon disturbed by his son who was looking at him with tears in his eyes. "I had a nightmare."

Valentine softly smiled at his son, and motioned him to come to the bed. Jon rushed there, looking behind his shoulder if no monster followed him, and he snuggled against his father, looking for comfort.

"Was your nightmare that terrible?"

"There was a huge lady bug that wanted to squash us all! And she was blue!"

Valentine gently rubbed his son's arm, comforting him as he smiled at the silliness of the young boy's nightmare, and once the sobs finally ended, Jon said with a small voice,

"I'm glad you're back. I was lonely."

"Didn't Jocelyn come to visit you?"

"She did, but then she left. And Edna is no fun like you or Joss."

Valentine remained silent for a moment, looking at the silhouette of his son, before he let the young boy know, "What if Jocelyn came here to live with us?"

Jon's head rose up, and looked at Valentine, "She could do that?"

"She could be part of our family. She could be your new Mommy, and we wouldn't need Edna anymore," Valentine reasoned, and this made Jon sit down, forcing Valentine to switch on the light of his bedside to see his son. Jon's face was all rumpled, focused on what his father had just told him.

For a long moment, the young boy thought, before he shook his head with denial, "I don't want Joss to be my new mommy. I want her to be Joss, just Joss."

"So you wouldn't mind if she joined the family?" Valentine inquired, a part of him touched by the way his son was seeing Jocelyn. She was a special friend to the little boy.

"Are you going to marry her? Is she going to live here like Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert?" Jon asked with suspicion, squatting his eyes in this adorable way he did, when he was sure to have uncovered a mystery only known by adults.

"I am going to marry her," The father confirmed, sitting up in his bed, and reaching for his nightstand. "Do you want to see the ring?"

Jon eagerly nodded, and took the small box in his small hands, examining the piece of jewellery, as if he was an expert on the matter. "I thought there would be a dragon on it," He said with disappointment, before quickly asking, his eyes sparkling with wonder, "Can _I_ give it to her?"

Valentine laughed, ruffling his son's hair and he switched the light back off, making a mental note to let Jocelyn know that he had some competition in the courtship of her person.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **21 years ago**

Valentine watched as the cargo sailed away, filled with with weaponry on their way to Cuba. He and Hodge had had a rough past week, but all he could think of, was going back home to his wife and son after a long week of absenteeism.

He had married six months ago, and the happiest person about that union was Jon. He _adored_ Jocelyn, and Jocelyn loved the little boy as if he were her own. Their relationship had developed so much, that sometimes, Valentine felt like _he_ was the outsider out of the three of them. Jocelyn never tried to replace Lilith in Jon's heart (even though he actually had no memory of his birth mother), and Jon always refused to call her Mom. Like he would often say, Jocelyn was just Joss, his special friend.

Maryse often joked that Jon was at this age were Oedipus complex came, and that Valentine should beware of what Jon could put in the cookies he would make with Jocelyn. Especially after Alec had declared that when he would be older, he would marry his mother, and keep his father around as a butler. This ought to make their little circle of friend laugh for a few days, at the young boy's expense.

Valentine had a complete trust in Jocelyn and the education that she would give his son, which was why he let go of Nanny Edna (to Jon's greatest pleasure). Jocelyn had a very patient nature toward Jon, and was far less strict that the nanny he used to have. And most importantly, Jocelyn was there for Jon, when Valentine wasn't. She witnessed the loss of his first tooth, his first cast when he fell off the swing, and most importantly, his first fight.

And this ought to bring an argument between Jocelyn and Valentine. When Valentine came home that night and learnt that his son had been beaten up, his first reaction was to ask if he fought back. then, he gave his son a lecture of how life wasn't all pink, and that how he should never give up on a fight, and always make sure to come out triumphant out of it.

That night, when Jon was put to bed, Jocelyn argued with Valentine, telling him that he shouldn't be so harsh on a four years old.

"Life isn't sweet, Jocelyn. The sooner he learns it, the better," Valentine had retorted, the painful memory of his own experience stinging his heart.

"It isn't about sweet or not. It is about your son being only four! All he needed was a hug and words of reassurance, not his father telling him that he didn't fight good enough!"

"Like I said, the sooner the better," Valentine had repeated, to which Jocelyn had crossed her arms on her chest, and asked,

"And if Jon had been a girl, would you have been so keen to give her the same advise?"

This had had the merit to make Valentine think twice about his answer. When they were young, both Hodge and him often went to extraordinary length to protect Maryse, wether it was to pass by her school every now and then to make sure no one bothered her, or hide some difficulties of life to her. But Valentine always liked to think that it was more because she was younger, than because she was a girl.

But a part of him had always been grateful that his first child had been a boy. He would get to protect his younger siblings, and now, Valentine had an heir for his empire. And though he would have given the reins of his company to his child, boy or girl, there was this part of him that was relieved that it was a boy.

"I would have. Life is hard, Jocelyn, and … he should get used to this. He is going to run this whole organisation one day."

Jocelyn had known very early on in their relationship what kind of activities Valentine did in the dark, and even though she was that caring socialite, helping every single soul she met, she accepted him as he was. And when he asked her to marry him, he told her that he wouldn't hide this part of his life to his children either, to which she agreed, saying that it was better for their children to know first hand, than to learn it from somebody else.

With a shudder, Valentine shook himself out of his memory, and took leaf from Hodge before getting a cab back to his building. It was Jon's birthday the next day, and Jocelyn had been very adamant about how neither of them would forgive Valentine if he missed on that day. She had prepared a whole birthday party, with the theme of dragons, and had demanded that he was present for his son's fifth birthday. Especially after learning that he missed out on the last one.

When he got home, he found the pair eating cookies in front of a kid movie, and he silently made his way to the sofa, surprising the both of them when he sat next to them. Jocelyn jumped, and slapped his arm, she hated when he appeared out of nowhere, and how it scared her, but Valentine couldn't help himself to do it again. He loved seeing how her eyes passed from fright to pure love in an instant, and if a small slap on his arm was the price to pay, he would gladly pay it.

Jon jumped on his father's laps, knowing the air out of his lungs, and excitedly told him, "Today was the best day _ever_!"

Valentine rose an eyebrow at his son, and rectified him, "You mean tomorrow."

Jon solely shook his head, and exchanged a mischievous smile with Jocelyn as he opened his robe and explained, "No. Today was better than tomorrow. Joss bought me a new shirt."

Valentine smiled before he even looked at the shirt, sure that his son was exaggerating, like most children his age usually did. But then, his eyes landed on the marking of the shirt, and his heart started beating like it was about to explode of joy. It was a plain white shirt, but the letters on it formed: " ** _I'm the big brother_**."

He turned his head to his wife for confirmation, and she happily smiled before swiftly kissing his lips. And at that right moment, Valentine couldn't think of a moment he had been any happier. Jon bounced on his father's laps, all excited for his Dad to finally be in the secret.

"Joss said that she would get a big tummy like Aunt Maryse, and even bigger! And that I would get to have a baby brother or sister. But I already have Alec, so I want a baby sister. And I will get to show her tricks, like how to make dragons with your hands, just like Joss taught me. And she will be _my_ baby sister, so no one will ever take her away from me! And I will be a very good boy, and I will protect her. And …"

Valentine let his son keep on talking about how everything would be even better after the baby was born, and he couldn't help the happy smile that was on his face. He would have to look for houses big enough to take in his growing family. He had always wanted a big family, and Jocelyn didn't oppose to it. She said that she herself coming from an only child family, she didn't want the same for her kids. She was not up for ten children, but she was ready to have more than a couple of kids.

And finally, they had their second one in the making …

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **20 years ago**

"It's to wonder who's most excited about meeting your little girl," Hodge joked as he watched Jon top from one foot to the other, impatient for the elevator to open its door.

Jocelyn had given birth to a healthy baby girl during the night, and Valentine had told his son the news first thing in the morning, after having spent the night by his wife's side while she was pushing their little girl into this world. And ever since he had heard that his baby sister had finally arrived, Jon had not been able to stop talking and jumping all over the place. He had insisted that they go by a florist to bring roses, and that they bought a teddy bear, because he saw it in a movie.

He was beyond excited, and this was why, when they reached the door of Jocelyn's room, Valentine crouched and looked deep in his son's blue eyes. If Jon had taken anything after his mother, it was her eyes.

"Son, Jocelyn is really tired, so you have to behave in there." Jon nodded with eagerness, already reaching for the handle, but Valentine stopped him once again, "And you have to keep your voice down for the baby."

"Like when I visit Alec?" Jon asked, referring to the little sister Alec got himself a few months ago.

Valentine nodded, and Jon put on his serious face. Hodge smiled at this little man trying suddenly to hide his excitement, and told Valentine that he would visit Jocelyn some other time, giving them some family moment. When Valentine opened the door, it seemed that Jon forgot all about his seriousness, and rushed to Jocelyn, jumping on the bed and hugging her tight.

"How is my favourite man?" She asked, hugging him back.

She smiled at her husband who kissed her forehead, before putting the giant bouquet of roses that he bought with Jon, on her bedside. Then, he looked at the baby sleeping in her crib, barely bothered by the commotion that just happened, and though he knew he should let her sleep, he couldn't help but take her in his arms, and sit next to his wife.

Jon looked at the new member of his family from Jocelyn's arms, and she told him, "Meet your baby sister, Jon."

"I thought she would look like me. Izzy looks like Alec," He accused, betrayal sipping in his tone as his eyes analysed the little baby.

She was a redhead like her mother, and her skin was so fair, that one could see her little veins beneath it. Jon, on the other hand looked a lot like his father, which he was very proud of. He liked to introduce himself like a 'mini-Dad'. His skin was white as well, but it was far from being as white as the baby's, and his hair was so blond that he could pass for a Swedish boy.

His face was all rumpled with disappointment, but when he reached to touch the baby's face, she grabbed his finger and opened her eyes. They were green, like her mother's, but Jon didn't seem to notice. He was mesmerised by the baby, and even more when her lips turned up.

"She smiled at me!" He marvelled with delight, and though they smiled, both Valentine and Jocelyn kept for themselves that it was simply a reflex smile, and that it would a few months before she really smiled, "It's because she knows I'm her big brother and that I love her," He paraded, and he was rewarded by a kiss from Jocelyn.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **17 years ago**

"Daddy! Help! Jon is trying to curse me!" Clary yelled, running to her father's arms as soon as he was in sight.

Valentine crouched and shielded her with his arms, making her giggle, and make Jon heave ash he exclaimed that it wasn't fair. He was holding a stick that he probably renamed wand, and was out of breath, probably for running after his little sister. The young boy smiled at his father, and though Valentine tried to give him back his smile, his heart wasn't in it.

"Where is Joss? She was supposed to come home," Jon inquired, looking at the front door behind Valentine, and being highly disappointed when he saw that there was only Hodge behind his father.

"What's with the face, kid? Aren't you happy to see me?" Hodge joked around, seeing the long face that his Godson was giving him, and Jon simply shrugged, hiding his emotions behind a blank face as he countered,

"I'd be happier if Joss were home."

"Where is Mama?" Clary inquired from her father's arms, and he lifted her up, walking further into the house as he explained both his children,

"She is still at the doctor. She should come back home by the end of the week."

"And when she'll come back, I'll be a big sister, like Jon?" Clary asked with a bright smile, that tore Valentine's heart.

Jocelyn had been six months pregnant, when she had a miscarriage. The doctors had been unable to tell what caused it, giving the excuse that sometimes, babies weren't strong enough and miscarriages were simply the way of life. And though Valentine kept his cool in front of his wife, he was far from pleased with that answer.

Jocelyn was now still at the hospital, unconsolable with Maryse staying by her side while Valentine ought to spend some time with their children. And he was the one who had to break the news that whatever baby sibling they were supposed to have, will never cross that threshold.

"About that … I am afraid that I have some bad news, kids," Valentine said, sitting his daughter on the counter of the kitchen, and taking his son's hand in his.

He opened his mouth, but no word came out. He couldn't tell them, when they had been expecting this arrival with even more eagerness than him. This was actually that he had noted over the years. He never had any problems putting thoughts into words, or getting rid of feelings when he was working, but as soon as it became personal, he would become a staggering mess. Moreover, Jocelyn was always the one to handle strong news like that. She was the one who handled Santa for Jon, and who explained to Clary why she was not formed like her brother. Jocelyn always had the right words, and Valentine simply followed suit, but this was something he had to do without her.

"Your sibling has gone to a better place, where he will be waiting for you to come and live with him when you get older," Hodge said with a sympathetic tone, taking over on announcing the bad news to the kid.

Valentine frowned a little, because this notion of an after was bound to bring the question of religion, and he knew for a fact that he was not ready for that matter without his wife. Clary and Jon turned their head to their Godfather, not sure they understood, before Jon uttered with horror,

"The baby is _dead_?!" Then he turned his head to his father, anger colouring his juvenile features, "You said that it was nothing!"

"We thought it was nothing. But sometimes, life works in some mysterious ways," Hodge defended his friend.

When they went to the hospital the day before, it was simply because Jocelyn wasn't feeling so good, and that Valentine wanted to reassure by having a doctor telling her that everything was fine. Of course, he had never been so wrong in his life. It was probably one of those maternal instincts that warned Jocelyn in a way Valentine couldn't fathom.

Valentine closed his eyes, grateful that his friend was here to help him in this moment of grief, for he knew he would have miserably failed to have the soft words Hodge just had for the kids. He felt Clary kiss his cheek, and she told him with her sweet little voice, "It's okay, Daddy. Didn't you hear Uncle Hodge? He said we will see our baby brother later on, when we go to the better place too."

Valentine weakly smiled to his daughter who did not understand yet the finality of death, unlike her brother who was looking down on the floor, probably trying to conceal his emotions to the world. This was something that Valentine had noticed Jon would do more and more. He would do his best to keep his emotions to himself, putting an unreadable mask over his face.

Still, Jon walked to his father, and hugged him. And in that simple embrace, Valentine knew that Jon understood the depth of the situation way more than Clary did. None of them said a word, silently comforting one another through their touch, before Jon took his sister's hand and told her that he would read her a story.

A heavy silence fell on the roof after the children left, and Hodge rested a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him reassuring words of hope, "You will get to try again, Valentine. Your family doesn't stop here, you still have many rooms to fill."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **15 years ago**

Life had lost all meaning. Valentine couldn't tell how many days he had spent in his room, locked up, and away from the world. All he could remember last doing was going to the coronary, a last spark of hope lit in hm. Until the last second, he had hoped that the police was wrong, and that it wasn't his wife that was laying in the morgue. But never he had been more wrong in his life.

He didn't even remember how he got home that day. All he remembered was seeing his wife on the metal bed, burnt, part of her hair gone, cloths gripping to the little of skin she still had. And then, everything went black. He assumed Hodge took over from there, but he couldn't be sure.

The handle of his door wiggled a little, and Valentine snapped his head up, glaring at the door and whoever was trying to disturb his lonesome moment, before taking his head in his hands when he heard footsteps running away. He knew that it was probably Clary who tried to come into his room, like every day since the dreadful day the news was announced.

But Clary was the last person he wanted to see at this moment. In truth, he did not want to see anyone. He was vegetating in his bed, trying to catch the last scent of Jocelyn in her pillow. He hadn't moved from this room ever since the morgue, and though he knew he should, he wasn't planning on doing anything to change the state he was in.

He did not even go to his wife's funeral, dreading what it meant. Seeing her last resting place gave a finality that he was not ready to deal with. And worse, it gave a closure he did not want. All he wanted was his wife back in his arms, for her to be by his side as they raised their children, for her to be the supporting and loving person she had always been. Not for her to lay six feet underground.

He was torn out of his depressing thoughts by the window being open, and his son climbed in his room. Though he was only eleven, Jon had develop a stealth that Jocelyn had encourage by enrolling him into climbing lessons. And despite his young age, Valentine had started to let Jon know bit by bit what really made his fortune. Clark Inc' was something that he planned on leaving the majority to the Lightwood children. And though his own children would have a small share in the company, Valentine intended for them to take over Idris when time would come.

Jon watched his father, before taking a water bottle from his messenger bag, as well as a sandwich. He gave them to Valentine, sitting on the edge of the bed, and blankly looking at the empty space where Jocelyn used to sleep. For a moment, the two of them stayed silent for a moment, before Jon said with a small voice,

"I'm sorry, Dad. I know how much you loved her."

Valentine didn't reply anything, his heart breaking at the past tense his son used. Jon adored Jocelyn, that was the one thing that never changed over the years. The two of them had a very chummy relationship that grew over the years, and hearing how Jon who thought the world of Jocelyn, using past tense to describe her was a stab in the heart for Valentine. He was not ready for that, and he doubted that he ever would.

Jon reached for his father and gave him a hug, probably to ease the man's pain. Valentine staid stoic, fighting against his tears, and against his guilt. He was supposed to comfort his son, not the other way around. After a moment, Jon broke their embrace, and walked to the window, telling his father, "Aunt Maryse said she's taking Clary to the doctor tomorrow. I thought you should know."

Valentine blinked a little, his paternal instinct taking over his sorrow, and he asked with a crooked voice, "Why?"

"Well … she isn't doing so good. She … lost a lot of weight, and she has nightmares every night. Maryse says that maybe the doctor will prescribe sleeping pills," Jon said, avoiding his father's eyes. And though Valentine knew that there was something Jon wasn't telling him, he couldn't bring himself to ask what it was.

"So he simply dismissed his son, "Thank you, son. For telling me, and for the sandwich."

Jon left through the window, leaving Valentine alone once again with his dark thoughts, the guilt of failing his children being added to his sorrow. What Jon had spared Valentine from was that him and Clary needed their father, and that it was hard for them as well. But even knowing that, Valentine couldn't pass the fact that he missed his wife dearly, and that he would give anything for five more minutes with her.

And this was how he reentered that vicious game he had played ever since policemen had told him that his wife had been burnt alive. _What if_? What if he had gone with her, instead of staying with Clary and Jon? What if he had asked her to stay, given the fact that she was supposed to see the doctor the next day? What if he had sent Hodge to escort her? What if he had not refused to host the event she went to? What if?

This was a vicious game, where all the answers were always delusions meant to hurt more than heal once he would get back to reality, but like an addict to morphine, he kept asking himself those questions, revelling in the little pleasure they gave him, when he would summon a perfect scenario in which Jocelyn would still be alive and kicking.

Suddenly, the door barged open, revealing Hodge who looked down on his oldest friend with all his might. "It's been two weeks, Valentine! Pull yourself together!"

He stomped to the bed, and tore the covers away, before pulling up the curtains, making Valentine recoil from the sudden light.

"The business is dying, with you hiding here like a wounded animal!" He accused.

"I don't care. Let them take it over."

Hodge glared at Valentine, disappointment on his face as he leaned so his face would be to Valentine's face, "And what about your _children_ , Valentine?"

"My children don't need me, they need their _mother_!" Valentine spat back, getting angry against his friend for bothering his lonesome quiet.

Hodge's gaze flared, his temper rising, "Do you know what is happening behind your closed door of self pity? Your _eleven years old son_ is calling all the shots! Everything that happened in this house is ran by an eleven years old! He is forced to do exactly what you wanted to avoid for your children!"

Valentine looked down in shame, but Hodge did not let it go at that, and kept on antagonising the mourning men, "You have left your children to fend for themselves! They can't mourn properly, because it feels like they are loosing more than a mother, they are also losing their father! And this forcing Jon to become a father to his little sister! Did you know that Clary refused to eat ever since the funeral? Did you know that she has night terrors, and that Jon is the one to calm her down every night? Did you know that Jon got into more fights at school over the past couple of weeks, than in his entire life? In order to protect his little sister! This isn't the childhood you wanted for your children, Valentine!

I came here, and found Clary crying in the lounge-room, because you refuse to see her. You keep your door close to your own daughter!"

Valentine shook his head, finally admitting to his friend what he didn't want to admit to himself, "I _can't_ Hodge. I can't look at her, and …" His voice broke, unable to finish the words.

He loved his daughter more than life itself, but despite her only being five, she was the spitting image of her mother. And looking at her, only reminded Valentine of the person he lost. How was he supposed to look past that? How was he supposed to only see his daughter, when the more she would grow up, the more she would look like her mother?

Hodge sat on the edge on the bed, and put a friendly hand on the man who had become like a brother to him as he told him with a soothing voice, "I know it hurts, Valentine. I know it looks like life has ended. But once you told me something. When you become a parent, you put your child first. Your children need you, now. No matter how much it hurts, no matter how you feel, your children need you. So it is time for you to put your children first, or so help me, I will take them out of this house, and you will never see them again!"

On those words, Hodge got up and left Valentine to reflect on their conversation.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **13 years ago**

Valentine and Hodge came home later than supposed to, and found the house silent, which did not come as a surprise. It was past midnight, and the nanny had probably put the children to bed since long ago. Especially since Clary had to take her pills at a specific time. Her night terrors hadn't stopped, so the doctor had prescribed her sleeping pills, to numb away the nightmares. A few times, they tried to cut down on the drug, but the nightmares came back right away. Clary didn't like taking the pills. First of all, they were pills, and she would say that her throat was too little to take it. second, it would leave her groggy in the morning for a good hour, and sometimes give her headaches.

Hodge went to the kitchen to pour himself a drink, and Valentine went to his children to check on them. Jon wasn't in his room, but this was nothing out of the ordinary. Jon seemed to suffer the same affliction as Valentine when it came to say no to Clary, and Clary often asked to sleep with her brother. So he had no doubts that he would find his son in his daughter's bed. But when he checked on Clary, he only found the redhead sleeping peacefully. He properly tucked her in, before checking the TV-room, to see if Jon hadn't snuck out there to play some video games.

But when Jon still remained missing, Valentine's heart suddenly stopped beating, bile rising in his throat. He went back to his son's room, looking for a sign of infraction, before he stormed to his office to call security. But there he found Jon, sitting on his chair and waiting for him, aiming a gun at him.

Relief washed through Valentine, though he rose an eyebrow at his son, when he did not lower the weapon upon seeing his father's face. Valentine had started training Jon with shooting practice, a couple of years ago, and Jon turned out to be very good with a gun. He rarely missed his target, moving or not; and Valentine discovered that Jon liked the feeling that holding a deadly weapon in his hands would procure him.

Still, that did not explain why he would point a Smith & Wesson to his father's head.

"It's your fault," Jon hissed, with an obvious pain lingering in his voice. "Joss is dead because of _you_!"

Valentine glanced at the file that was open on the desk, the one proving that the fire in which Jocelyn was dead was arson, and that the people involved in that arson were people trying to get back to Valentine. And though Valentine had felt that way for a long time, he did not move or try to dissuade his son for taking the shot.

He remained impassible, watching his son dead in the eye, as Jon was fighting back tears and accused his father, "I lost the most important woman of my life because of your recklessness! Clary lost her mother because of _you_!"

Jon repressed a sob, repositioning his hand properly so his aim would be true. Valentine had started training him to look into people's past, and explained him how people often kept their darkest secrets close to them. He taught his son how owning a man's secret, was like owning a man; and it seemed that Jon had learnt his lesson well, and broke into his father's office to learn about his deepest secret.

"You don't even deny it! You have the guts to laugh with us, when you know Joss is dead because of who you are! You might have as well burned her yourself!" Jon spat, gritting his teeth, and securing properly his gun in his hand.

Valentine didn't know why he didn't try to reason his son, or at least tried to talk him out of ending his life. Maybe because a part of him hoped that Jon would pull the trigger, for he had never stopped feeling guilty over his wife's death. Or maybe because he felt that he deserved it. Or maybe again, because he felt like Jon wouldn't go as far as to kill him. And he would never know, as Hodge appeared in the room behind him, taking the situation in in the blink of an eye.

"Jon," He said with a warning. "Lower the gun."

"He killed Joss!" Jon cried out, his eyes never wavering from his target as his hands were steadily holding his gun. Hodge swiftly glanced at Valentine, slightly frowning when he saw that his friend had not even tried to get himself out of this predicament.

"Your father loved Jocelyn, Jon. Be reasonable. It is written black on white that it was Jackson, and we took care of him. Now put that gun down."

"Why? Joss deserves justice! If he wasn't that mobster, Joss would still be here with me!"

"Jon …. You don't want to kill your father," Hodge declared with a soft soothing voice, sure that his words were true. Jon on the other hand, seem to take that statement as a challenge,

"Oh no? Watch me!"

"No, you don't. You can't do that to your sister." This had the merit to make him flinch, and shift his gaze from Valentine to Hodge. "You can't do that to her. She already lost her mother, don't make her lose her father, and her brother as well."

"She won't lose me. I'll always be there for her," Jon strongly stated, and Hodge shook his head as he pointed out the truth of what might happen,

"If you kill Valentine, you will get arrested. Jail isn't a place for Clary, even if it is to pay you a visit."

"You'd let the cops take me to jail, Uncle Hodge."

"I don't know what I would do, Jon. But this is my brother at heart you have at gunpoint. _Your_ father. Clary's father. Can you I've with taking away this particular life?"

Jon finally lowered his gun, Hodge's words taking roots in his brain. For a moment, the room was still, until Jon hung his head low, and got up from the chair. When he passed in front of his father, he stood next to him for a moment, before his voice filled with venom, he declared,

"I won't break Clary's image of a perfect father. But that does not mean that I'm forgiving you."

He left the room, and Hodge followed, leaving Valentine alone for a moment. He walked to his desk, and checked the file, reading over this file that he knew by heart, before folding it and putting it back in its drawer.

"He'll forgive you," Hodge knowingly said, putting a drink in front of Valentine.

Valentine shook his head, sitting on his chair as he took his glass and brought it to his lips. "Why should he? I don't forgive myself."

"He has a reason to. He loves you more than you love yourself."

Valentine rose an eyebrow at his long time friend, subtly reminding him that not even five minutes earlier, his own son had a gun pointed. Hodge chuckled, apparently barely moved by the commotion and reminded Valentine,

" _That_ was because he loved Jocelyn more than he loved you. It's always been true, and no matter how many years will pass, it will remain. He adored her. But still, he loves you more than you give him credit for. Just give him time to cool down."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **10 years ago**

‼️ **(This is the only part Jace learns about)** ‼️

After a long week away from home, Valentine got back to his family, already anticipating the next day. Clary has been hovering over the phone all past week to organise Jon's sixteenth birthday. She was very excited about it, and had called her father very two minutes to get him to by yet another thing to make the birthday even more perfect.

Jon, on the other hand wasn't that thrilled about getting older. But Valentine put this on him entering in his moody phase of being a teenager. The only thing he was really forward to was that he would get to pass his driving licence, and freely drive around, despite his father's protectiveness. This had actually been a epic that the two men often breached, with Jon asking Valentine to cut him some slack.

After that night when Jon accused his father of Jocelyn's death, Valentine had trained him even more to take over, and as Hodge predicted, Jon forgave his father. Sure he never said the words out loud, but it was obvious that he did. In fact, the only time they had another argument, was when Valentine declared that it was time to form Clary as well, and that Jon firmly opposed at the idea. He wanted to keep his sister's innocence, and fought Valentine every step of the way, and eventually, Valentine folded and kept his criminal world a secret from his youngest child.

As his ritual, Valentine checked on his children, expecting to surprise Jon, since he was home earlier than planned (thanks to Clary's unstoppable supplications), but his son was not in his bedroom. Valentine didn't let it startle him, and simply went to Clary's room, sure to find Jon there, watching over his baby sister. He clearly did not expect to see the view that came to him when he entered her room.

For a mere second, he remained frozen, his heart not believing what his eyes were seeing; before blinding rage took over him. In the blink of an eye, he was by the bed, pulling Jonathan out of his daughter's bed, and taking him out of her room. As soon as they were in the corridor, he pinned the young man against the wall, his fingers closing dangerously around his trachea.

"What is wrong with you?!" He roared, anger sipping from every single one of his pore. Jon struggled against him, and managed to say between two hallowed breaths,

"It's not what you think! I never touched her!"

"But you jerk yourself while watching her sleep?! What is wrong with you?!" He hurled, kicking the young man's head against the wall. Jonathan hissed, but Valentine could not care less. His fingers pressed a little tighter the fragile throat between them, when a flash came to Valentine, making him realise that it was his son in front of him, not just some stranger.

He let go of Jonathan, taking a step back, out of breath. Jonathan laughed a little, massaging his throat before gathering himself up as best as he could.

"Explain yourself!" Valentine demanded. Jonathan looked in his eyes, fear playing in the blue depth of his own as he stuttered,

"You wouldn't understand. We're meant to be, and I … needed to release tension."

"She's your _sister_! She's _ten_!" Valentine exclaimed, not believing his ears, while his inside froze. How many times did he find Jon sleeping next to Clary? What if this ever went further than what he saw? "You're never going to be alone with her," He darkly declared, ready to ship Jonathan to the edge of the world, to protect his daughter from his perverted mind.

"No! You took Joss away from me, you're not taking Clary! She and I are meant to end up together, and there is nothing you can do that will stop me from seeing her!"

Valentine wasn't sure what happened. He couldn't tell what nerve broke to make him act on such raw instinct, when he had always been master of his body, in perfect control of his emotions. All he knew, it was that as soon as those words left Jonathan's lips, Valentine snapped his neck and made sure that Clary would forever be safe from his perverted delusions.

For the longest time, he stared at his son's dead body, wondering what went wrong for him to think in such a deranged way. But he couldn't understand. Even if he tried to rationalise, and think that Jonathan's infatuation fro Jocelyn transferred to Clary, it still did not explain how he could think like that of his _ten years old sister_. Sure, Clary was early for her age, but she was still a child.

With a shake of his head, he moved the body to the next room, and called Hodge for him to come right away. then, he went to his cellar and took the whiskey that he had reserved for Jonathan's wedding, and poured himself a glass waiting for Hodge. Hodge arrived half an hour later, finding his best friend in the room where Jonathan's body was laying on the floor.

" _What happened_?!" Hodge marvelled, rushing to Jonathan's side to check his pulp, but refraining when he saw the natural position of his neck.

"I found him in Clary's bed."

"So? He's always in Clary's bed," Hodge pointed out, reminding Valentine of how blind he had been all along. He poured himself another glass, and eluded the question by saying,

"I want you to take an appointment for Clary tomorrow. I want the doctor to check if everything is … in order."

Hodge gasped of understanding, looking back at Jonathan laying on the floor. They remained silent for a moment, before Hodge murmured, in a dead voice, "Valentine … you killed your son."

"I know," Valentine said with a defeated tone, downing yet another glass of whiskey. He watched hodge get up and start to pace, probably trying to figure out the situation, whereas Valentine already had everything figured out.

"What are you going to tell Clary!?"

"I don't see what you're talking about. Jon ran away, and I am out to find him," Valentine lightly said, as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Hodge shook his head, refusing to take part in this masquerade,

"Valentine this is _Jon_! This isn't she low life guy who owes you money!"

"And don't you think I know that?!" Valentine snapped with anger, clutching his empty glass in his hand. "I didn't mean to. I just saw red. I … He was … _His sister_ , Hodge! How many times did we find them in each other's bed?! And all along, he was …" He broke down, unable to finish his sentence.

He wished he could forget all of this, and go back to the peaceful family life he had a few hours ago, only worried of being dragged by his daughter from shop to shop to create the perfect birthday present for her brother.

Hodge rested his hand on Valentine's shoulder, comforting him, before he let him know, "Stay with your daughter, tomorrow. I'll get rid of his body."

" _No_! I can't face Clary without clearing my head first. I'll do it, just take care of my daughter while I'm gone

. **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Valentine's PoV**

 **8 years ago**

 **Jace knows nothing of this!**

It had two years since Jon's 'disappearance', and everyone bought it so far. The only people who really knew what happened were Hodge and Valentine and though Valentine knew that some people had their doubts about the fact that Jonathan ran away, everyone went along with this official story. The only person who refused to talk about it was Maryse, but Valentine knew that it had more to do with the fact that she could sense that the two men were hiding something from her, rather than from the fact that Jonathan was missing. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her how much he failed as a parent. Because no matter how much he thought about it, the fault always fell back to him, and he couldn't help but think that he had missed something crucial as a parent for Jonathan to develop such urges over his sister.

Clary rarely brought up Jonathan, even though Valentine could tell that she was hurting over the fact that her 'brother had abandoned her'. But he still felt that it was better for her to think that he brother betrayed her and fled, rather than to know what atrocity he tried to commit. Moreover, Valentine figured that Clary had learned her lesson over Jocelyn, and knew better than to ask questions and be faced to a wall. Valentine had never been able to bring himself to talk about his late wife to his daughter, even less after that night when Jonathan learnt the truth. He had seen pure hatred in the young man's eyes while he was holding him at gunpoint, and he knew he wouldn't bare to see the same expression on his sweet daughter's face.

The only person who asked questions about Jonathan was Maryse, and every time, Valentine did his best to elude her. He was grateful that she never asked Hodge, probably thinking that this was an issue that ought to be resolved with Valentine as a parent.

The two of them were actually sitting at The Circle, drinking some rosé wine whilst waiting for Hodge, and talking about mundanities. Hodge finally arrived, and Valentine immediately knew that something was wrong. She barely gave their friend the time to sit, that she was already grilling him,

"What did the doctor say?"

Valentine furrowed his brows, not liking hearing those particular words. For as long as he had known Hodge, he had been anti-doctor, and every time he went to one, it always ended with bad news. The last one being the doctor telling him that he was sterile. Valentine hadn't even known that Hodge was feeling bad enough to go see the doctor.

Hodge smiled, trying to elude the question, but Valentine was even less patient than Maryse, "Cut the crap! What did he say?"

"How about we order first?"

"Food is already on its way. We're having the special. Now why are you going to the doc in the first place?"

Hodge cleared his throat, sitting properly in his chair, before he looked dead in his friends' eyes, "I think we should come clear about some things between us, before it's too late."

Maryse gasped, bringing one hand to her mouth, and her other to her friend's, squeezing it with sympathy. Valentine, on the other hand went on denial, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Whatever that was, I'm sure there is a cure. There is this German doc—"

"It's cancer. And it's not one that gets cured, Valentine. No matter how much money and power you have."

Hodge seemed resigned in his fate, and no matter what either of his friend told him seemed to make him change his mind. He wanted to avoid disintegrating himself in front of his godchildren, and certainly didn't want his last image for them to be one of a pitiful man. During the whole meal, Maryse tried to reason him and send him to the best doctors in the world, but Hodge being Hodge, did not want to go see any other doctor than the one that gave him six months, to a year to live.

When desert came, Hodge cleared once again his throat and said, "I think this is time we clear some things between you two. I don't want to go with this on my conscience. I want you two to be a team when I leave."

"Hodge," Valentine growled, with a warning tone.

"No, Valentine. You can keep it from every single person in this world, but you need someone else to know and you know that no one better than Maryse will have your back like I do."

Maryse expectantly looked at him, perfectly were of what the topic was, and Valentine glared at his friend. This was something he wished he would never had to do, but as usual, Hodge was right. He needed to tell Maryse, he _owe_ to her. She was his oldest friend aside Hodge, and she always had his best interests at heart.

"I made Jon disappear. He never ran away, nor even thought of it."

"Why would you — Did he do something to Clary?" Maryse asked, putting two and two together. In a way, Valentine wasn't surprised that figured it out so quick. Something far worse had happened to her, after all. She was always prone to expect the worst in those cases.

Her eyes filled with compassion, a compassion that Hodge would never understand. She understood the mixed emotions that Valentine had. The betrayal over his son's actions. The fear for his daughter's future. The guilt of feeling like a parent that failed. And this complicated feeling between pride and acerbity of doing the right thing of protecting one kid, at the expense of the other.

"Val … I am so sorry. For what he did, and for your loss," She let him know, taking his hand in hers. Valentine nodded in her direction, taking her sympathy and compassion, but not saying a word. She did not take it wrongly, she knew him, and knew that he was not someone who liked to display his emotions publicly. So she simply smiled to him, and took leave of her friends, telling them that she had to pick up her youngest child from school.

Once alone, the two men remained silent for a short moment, Valentine grateful to Hodge for making him do the right thing once again. And suddenly, it hit him. What was he going to do without his friend? Hodge had always been there for him, stopping him from going to far, being his little angel (and sometimes devil) on his shoulder. And it went further than on the personal matter, it went all the way to work. Valentine had always relied on Hodge, and never even thought of running the business without his trusty underboss.

"You need to find a replacement," Hodge said, reading Valentine's thoughts. "And I happen to have someone in mind."

"Clary isn't an option," Valentine snapped. If there was one thing he had to give Jonathan, it was his vehemence to keep Clary's innocence as long as possible when it came to the mob. After Jonathan's death, Hodge had tried several times to convince Valentine to form her as his new heir, but Valentine strongly opposed the idea.

"I wasn't thinking of Clary. I was thinking of the street rat."

Valentine glowered, perfectly aware that Hodge wasn't very fond of the young blond. Hodge nodded as he added, "We both know yo took him in out of the goodness of your heart, and because he caught you at a moment of weakness. If it hadn't been for Jon's death a month earlier, you wouldn't even looked at him twice."

Valentine didn't retort anything to that, perfectly aware that Hodge's words were singing the truth. Still, he reminded of something important, "Jace doesn't like you. Didn't you tell me that you caught him following you with that FBI guy?"

"Wether he likes me or not is not important. What is, is the fact that he doesn't trust me. He has a natural inclination for mistrust, and you know how fundamental that is for the job. This is how you will know if he is fit to take over me or not. I will lead him to have real reasons to mistrust me, and you will get a single opportunity to test his loyalty, without revealing to him that he is being tested. If his loyalty is ensured, the rest you can form him on, on your own."

Valentine thought about the plan, liking where Hodge was leading him. If it wasn't for a single problem, "Testing his loyalty … Hodge, do you realise what this means?"

"It's a win win for me, Valentine. I get to help you one last time, and I get to not die like a bitch. I want the last image that the kids will have of me, to be of someone healthy, not some old guy who can't even fight a disease."

Valentine shook his head. Though he completely understood his friend's point-of-view, he couldn't bring himself to bring the order that would ultimately bring him down.

"The kid is the ideal candidate, Valentine. He has all the predispositions to follow your footsteps, despite where he comes from." Valentine ticked at that, because Jace's biological family was bound to become a problem at some point, no matter how much the kid was desperate to have noting to do with them.

Hodge seemed to sense and understand his friend's hesitation, for he told him, "I thought this through and through on the way over. Actually, I thought about it ever since Jon died. You need a new heir, and we both know you won't pick Clary for Idris, though you will give her Clark Inc'.

All you need to do is pick you timing right, and make it believable so he doesn't realise he's being tested. If he passes, I will be dead, and you will have an heir to form. I might even throw him a bone or two, just so you can see if he ever tries to use it against you. This is the best solution. Think about it, and you will see I am right."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ Gosh I was SO EXCITED for you to read this** **chapter! you have no idea! Well, maybe Frenchbenzo knows, but gosh, please let me know what you thought of tis chapter! So much is said here!**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of Valentine now? do you condone what he did to** **Jon?**

 **💚What do you think Hodge now?**

 **💚 What did you think of Jon? Before the event, and after the event?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Padfoot:** _Well, I have been waiting for you to read this chapter for soooo long! You have no idea! And yes, the resentment is a bad thing, but it is necessary for the plot ... You'll see, or maybe not ... As for Valentine reaction, it will be for the next chapter..._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	29. 27 - Moral Dilemma

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 27** **: Moral Dilemma (4,9K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So, about the fact that I am so late. My sister-in-law came to France, and …. Well, I get along very well with her, so I spent time with her. What a shocker, I know. But I had a wonderful time, and do not feel sorry for not writing … but I feel sorry for not letting you know. So, SORRY.**

💚 **So, about last chapter, know that Valentine comes from a life very different than ours (except if you are from a family of mobsters). I never claimed that he was a good guy in this story, actually, from the start, I stated that both he and Jace were mobsters who liked their position of power. This story is rated M for the lemons, but also for the world it is set in. You have to know that worse than this will happen. I do not condone the man, but I understand where he comes from. He is short tempered, and I made a point on showing that with Maryse's story. He goes after her uncle minutes after he sees that she is molested. Valentine protects those who are dear to him, and his world, the best way to take care of a problem, is a definite way: death.**

💚 **Also, about the bone Hodge threw to Jace, it is about Jon. Just before dying, Hodge tried to 'save his life' by accusing Valentine to take care of Jace out of guilt for what he did to someone. And this is something that Jace had ignored until now. He did not care, because it did not bother him. And even now, he only cares for Clary's sake.**

💚 **Now, about this chapter, I don't know why, but I rewrote it twice. The first take of this chapter was supposed to be Magnus's point-of-view, and it was pretty great. well, I think it was. But afterward, I have this idea to add the Michigan conversation, and I don't like splitting point-of-view within a chapter, so I had to rewrite this whole chapter, and add a few things. I know it is definitely shorter than the previous one, but I had to stop where I stopped, for obvious reasons.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

For a long moment, Jace remained silent, trying to process what Valentine had just told him about himself. It wasn't that he was really surprised (he had been suspecting much ever since he couldn't find anything about Jonathan Morgenstern), but hearing the words coming out of Valentine's mouth gave them a sense of inescapable reality. And finally, the gravity of the situation came down to him,

"You killed your son!"

Valentine did not peep a word, his gaze steady on Jace who still had a hard time believing what he just heard. It wasn't much that he had a problem with Valentine ending someone's life, but more with the fact that Valentine was a family man who killed his own son. There was something wrong n this equation. And what made it even worst to Jace was the fact that he knew he wouldn't have reacted this way if it wasn't for Clary.

If he were honest with himself, he had been bracing himself for that outcome, and it didn't really bother him. After all, one did not become a fierce mobster by handing flyers about unicorns and rainbows. But this whole affair didn't have anything to do with him, and everything to do with Clary. Jace was sure that had he not been in a relationship with Clary and Agent Graymark had given him this file, he would have laughed it off with Valentine. He wouldn't even had brought the same way he did, he would have probably gone more nonchalant about it.

But the thing was, he was with Clary. And more than his relationship with her, he gave her his word that he would look for her brother. Now, how was he supposed to tell her that she would never see him again, because her father killed him years ago?

"What was wrong with having him institutionalised?" He accused, uselessly wishing that Valentine wold have hoped for that less drastic option where Clary could still see her brother well and alive.

"I protected my daughter,' Valentine retorted, his voice far more calmer than Jace's, and his eyes still on the young man, intense and calculating.

"By killing your son! Don't you see how wrong this is?! How many times did you ramble to me that family is what matters most?" Jace snapped back as he started pacing, his mind unable to think of anything else than his boss's daughter.

Clary did not talk often about her brother, even after she asked Jace to look for him. But still, the few times she mentioned her sibling, Jace could tell how much she missed him, and how much she still cared for that person that had deserted her, even after all those years.

Valentine did not move from his chair, his gaze following Jace as he was going in circles in his office, and he lightly said, "Family _is_ what matters most. But this isn't something for you to worry. This is my burden, and I learnt to live with it. I know that this is something that will eat me until my dying breath, and I'm okay with it."

"No, you're not. Or you would have told your daughter long ago," Jace snorted before he could even think his words.

As soon as they escaped his mouth, he regretted them, though he kept his face unreadable. He kept on pacing, feeling Valentine's gaze on him intensify, and cursing himself for yet another split in front of Valentine. He knew it would appear as nothing to Valentine, since he knew nothing of the relationship between him and Clary, but still, Jace didn't like feeling himself out of control, even for a few seconds.

"So, _Clary_ is the one who told you about Jonathan," Valentine muttered, a hint of amusement tinting his voice and making Jace stop his pacing to look straight into the man's brown eyes, as he replied with all the confidence in the world,

"This file comes from that FBI agent who thinks that sharing with me parts of your past, will make me bend his way."

For the next few seconds, they had a silent clash, during which Valentine was daring Jace to stay in his lie. And though Jace knew he was dangerously playing with words, he stayed on his positions, for he knew that he never denied Valentine's statement, and only omitted part of the truth.

"You mean to tell me, that Clary who knew her brother better than anyone and knew his passion for France, didn't try to try to find her brother while in Paris?" Valentine challenged, his eyebrow up while a s small smirk crept on his face.

Jace did not let that destabilised him, keeping his features cool and composed, even though he knew that he had cornered himself at a dead-end. For a mere second, he wondered if Valentine had known all along about Clary and him, and simply waited the opportune moment to take the matter in his own hands. After all, they were alone in his office, and why else would Valentine tell him about his darkest secret?

"She may, or may not have asked for me to look for her brother," He declared, opting for once again a veiled sample of the truth. It wasn't much a lie, but it wasn't as straightforward as he usually was with Valentine.

For a brief moment, Jace thought that he saw sadness in his boss's face, but that was quickly replaced by Valentine's usual mask. The older man cleared his throat, leaning a bit on his office, which did not go unnoticed by Jace who was still waiting to see if his mentor would pull his gun.

"And now that you found out what happened to him?"

"She asked me to find him, not what happened to him," Jace said with a cold voice, though if he were honest with himself, he still didn't know what he would tell the redhead.

Valentine longly looked at him with that way that Jace disliked so much, for it made him feel bare in front of his boss, and finally, the kingpin said, "I buried him in Michigan, where his mother was from. Under the name of Peter Jackson."

Jace took in the information, perfectly aware that Valentine did not give this as a free ride. There was something else behind this, even though he could not see it yet.

"Now that you know where he is, what are you going to tell Clary?" Valentine questioned, and Jace could swear that he heard a quiver in Valentine's voice.

He longly stared in his boss's eyes, before ostensibly trying his back on him, and leaving his office, without saying a word.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As Magnus came into his house, Jace finally opened his eyes. He had been eating for his friend to come home for most of the evening, and a good part of the afternoon. Jace actually rarely came to Magnus's place. Not because it was in a bad part of town, but because he knew that Magnus liked to be alone in that special place. It was the house that saw him rise from the dirt, and this was the reason why Magnus never tried to move out, and actually bought the house when he had enough money.

When Magnus came into his living room, he silently watched Jace, not saying a word and hiding his surprise of seeing his best friend in his house. Jace waited for the Asian man to come and sit next to him, but once he did, he wasn't sure anymore if he made the right choice to come to him.

"Did she break up with you," Magnus asked when Jace had remained silent for over five minutes. Jace frowned, surprised that his friend had this particular trail of thoughts, and shook his head, clarifying,

"I just saw Valentine, and … for the first time in my life, I'm not sure of what to do."

Magnus patiently waited for Jace to explain what he meant, but the thing was, Jace was not sure of what Magnus already knew or not. He was threading on thin ice, and he did not want to pull Magnus down with him, if he were to fall.

"Earlier today, I had an FBI agent giving me a file. He's the one I told you about, and he probably thought that giving me informations about a certain person would make me more lenient toward his cause. The name on the file was Jonathan."

Carefully, he studied Magnus's reaction, and it became obvious to Jace that Magnus had known for a long time that Clary used to have a brother. Jace could even tell that Magnus had a fairly good idea of what happened to the young man.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?" Jace asked, and Magnus shrugged, pouring himself some ice tea.

"First of all, it is not my place. This is all Morgenstern business. Second, I never knew anything for sure. I know that Valentine had a son, and that one day, that son 'ran away'. But I also saw Valentine drink from a whiskey of his son's birth year a few days after the kid's 'disappearance', and he never really looked for him. If Clary were to run away, she would be found within the hour. Same with his Godchildren."

Jace nodded, sure that if he had been in Magnus's shoes, he would have put two and two together, and just like his friend, he would have kept it for himself. Like Magnus said, it was not his business.

"So? Why are you questioning yourself over this?" Magnus asked, and Jace lowered a bit his head, so he could rest his forehead on his knuckles.

"I have known about Valentine having a son for quite a while. Since Paris. Where Clary asked me personally to find her brother …"

For a moment, Magnus stayed quiet, understanding what Jace had been thinking about ever since Valentine dropped that bomb on him. Should he stay loyal to his boss, like he had been all these years, and keep the secret for himself, pretending that he hadn't been able to find Clary's brother? Or should he stay true to his word, and let Clary know the truth, crushing the remains of her family in the process?

"This was bound to happen Jace," Magnus finally said, making Jace snap his head up to glare at him. "It was. You are in a relationship with two people who want your loyalty, and you keep one of those relationship a secret. You were bound to find yourself in the middle at some point. And I don't think you came to me to advise you what you should do. It is not wether you should tell Clary or not, it is about to whom your allegiance is stronger. Clary or Valentine."

As he realised that Magnus was right, Jace got off the couch with temper, and paced through the living room. It was a dead end in both situation. If he told Clary, he was betraying Valentine and the trust the man had built in him over the past decade. If he was withheld the truth from Clary, it was her trust that he was destroying, before he could even be build on a solid basis.

There was no easy way out from this one. It wasn't the same situation as with Hodge and when Clary had asked about him. Jace naturally eluded the answer, and Clary had had the good sense not to push the issue. And in this particular situation, Jace did not feel like betraying one person or the other, since Valentine never said anything about it.

It was obvious for the young man that Valentine did not want his daughter to find out what really happened to her brother. Like he told Jace, he learnt to live with the guilt, and Jace highly suspected that Valentine felt like he was in the same situation that he has been with his wife. He was too afraid to lose his daughter's love to be straightforward about what happened. Even if he was only protecting her.

"If it can help you, I never told Alec," Magnus said, making Jace stop with his incessant pacing to look at him. "When things started to be a bit more than friendly between us, Alec asked if I knew what really happened to Jon. Jon was his best friend growing up, and he found it suspicious that a man like Valentine couldn't find his missing son, especially with all the resources he has."

"So you lied to your partner?" Jace asked, rising an eyebrow, because the two of them were perfectly aware that this was not an option for him.

Jace did not like to lie to the people he personally interacted with. Even with people he did not consider as close friends like Kaelie and Jordan, he avoided to lie to the most. He often eluded, or omitted the truth. But that was different that a straight lie to someone's face. Especially when that someone was Clary.

"No. I said that I did not know what happened to Jon, because I don't. I used the grey line. I suspect, but Alec doesn't need to know what I suspect, and maybe Clary doesn't either."

Jace had a dark chuckle, sitting back next to his friend and letting him know, "I am not like you, Magnus. I know exactly what happened to Jonathan Morgenstern, and why."

"Don't tell me!" Magnus precipitately said. Jace kept his lips sealed, understanding that the least Magnus knew, the more he could deny anything concerning that situation.

"I just wish I hadn't given my word to Clary," Jace groaned out in frustration, throwing his head backward.

"This never would have come up, if you had listened to me in the first place," Magnus admonished, earning a death glare from Jace.

This was a recurring conversation between the two of them, and the more they talked about it, the more Magnus warned Jace that there were ways to be hurt that did not involve physical pain. And each and very time Magnus said those things, Jace stubbornly staid on his position, saying that he was fine as it was.

"I don't want to have this conversation again, Magnus! My relationship with Clary is not the problem here. You don't want to go down that road with me," Jace warned, not in the mood to listen to yet another lecture from his friend. He knew that Magnus meant well, and he had to admit that he had some very solid and compelling arguments. But … there was something preventing him to stop things with Clary, and pushed him to take things even further with her.

"This is just a small thing, Jace. But how are you going to feel, when Valentine orders you to ice someone who turns out to be one of her acquaintances. Or when Clary will ask something of you that goes against what Valentine taught you. If you want to keep that relationship with her, you have to come out of the closet. It is not healthy to have a secret relationship to begin with."

"Aren't you being a bit hypocritical?" Jace asked with venom, annoyed that Magnus always ended up being the voice of reason. Especially when he usually shut that voice down so easily, when it wasn't personified by his best friend.

Magnus froze for a moment, realising that he wasn't as white of a sheep as he pretended to be, and stuttered, "It's … it's not the same. Alec and I … we … it's not something that —"

"Don't you dare tell me that it won't last. We both know how you feel about that man, and we both know that, contrarily to me, you're the one who doesn't want to come out of the closet," Jace accused, though he immediately felt bad when he saw Magnus's shoulders sink. He questioned him with a look, and Magnus confessed,

"I think it is over between Alec and I."

"Because of —"

"No. He thinks I'm having an affair with Kaelie. He saw me a couple of times with her after I cancelled on him, and he knows I spend most of my days with her. And since I can't really tell him what I do with her, he assumed the worst, sensing that I wasn't straightforward with him."

"But … you're _gay_. Why would Alec even assume there is anything _sexual_ between you and Kaelie?" Jace mused, baffled that _this_ would be the reason of a fallout between Alec and Magnus. Magnus looked down on his joined hands, and breathed deeply through his nose,

"Because I never really came out as 'full-on gay'. I liked Alec, and what happened happened, but I am not liking waving the colours everywhere I go. And several times, this conversation came back as to was I gay or not."

Jace remained silent, not sure of what to do or tell. Even though he had never seen Alec with Magnus, it was obvious to him that Magnus loved the eldest Lightwood child. From the few times that Magnus talked about his love life, it had been obvious to Jace. But he also knew that there was something holding Magnus back, and now, he suspected that it was this very thing that tore the couple apart.

"Maybe you should try to let him know why it is so hard for you to be as open as him about you being together," He suggested, hoping to say the right things. But Magnus darkly chuckled, leaning against the couch and closing his eyes, as he cynically asked,

"Have you told Clary about your sordid past? Have you told her about the ups and downs that forged your characters?"

"Partially."

"Well, in that case, you're a lot braver than me. I don't want Alec's pity. I can take anything but his pity. And I'd rather have him throw me out, than have him look down on me with pity."

Jace looked at his friend who had kept his face unreadable while saying those words, and he suddenly wondered what had happened to Magnus in his past to make him who he was now. He had already questioned Magnus several times about his past, but Magnus always said that he'd rather not talk about it, and Jace respected that decision. He understood that there were parts of his life that Magnus would rather forget about, no matter how difficult it was.

He himself had some memories he would rather forget, and that he hadn't share with cary. But he couldn't tel if it was because he didn't want to see pity in her eyes, or because she still did not ask the right questions. When he had told her about his last foster family, and how he parted with them, it had made him very uncomfortable to see her tear up about it. mostly, because he had dealt with it a long time ago, and because he felt this was not reason enough.

But when he thought back at that moment a few days later, he had to admit that there had been something more than discomfort. He had a sort of new-found pleasure on confiding to Clary, and having her feel for him, no matter how he was now detached to the situation.

"Maybe you won't see pity in his eyes. All Alec needs is a proof that you trust him. Maybe you telling him about —"

"I didn't even tell _you_ , Jace," Magnus cut him off, clearly not ready to take this step in his relationship with the Lightwood.

Jace understood, and backed off, though he made a mental note to bring this conversation back in a near future. With a loud heave, he got up, even more confused than before he came to his friend, and he let the Asian man know,

"I won't be here for the next couple of days. I'm going to Michigan."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace stared at the tombstone, doing his best to ignore the little voice in his head that was telling him that he should have brought Clary with him, instead of telling her that he was leaving town for a couple of days. She didn't question him about his whereabouts, because she never did, and Jace kept for himself where he was actually going. Mostly because he did not know why he was doing it.

If he were honest with himself, a major part of him was glad that Valentine acted the way he did. The more he thought about it, the more anger he was building toward someone that he had never met, and would never meet. There was something twisted about Jonathan Morgenstern, and no matter how Valentine had tried to rationalised his son's behaviour, by saying that Jonathan never grew out of his Oedipal complex and had transferred it to Clary for looking so much like her mother; Jace still thought that this was something unnatural.

And still, he couldn't condone Valentine's action. Jonathan had been his son. Maybe Jace would have been more lenient and understanding if Valentine hadn't been the one to end Clary's brother's life. This was something that Jace had troubles dealing with, the fact that Valentine who was so overprotective about his daughter, and godchildren, took his son's life in the blink of an eye. sure, it was an impulse, but Jonathan was still his flesh and bones.

"Why did you tell me? You could have lied, I would have bought it," Jace suddenly said, sensing Valentine's gaze on him from a few feet away.

He heard Valentine walking to him, until he was standing next to him. "You're probably one of the only person on this Earth who doesn't buy the lies he had been fed to, no matter how well crafted," Valentine uttered matter-of-factly. "Beside, you already knew before even asking me. Especially if you've been looking for him since Paris."

"Suspecting something is not the same thing as knowing something, and you know it," Jace coldly replied, avoiding on purpose the part where cary had been mentioned.

Valentine stayed silent for a moment, looking at his son's tombstone as Jace pointed out, "You've been coming to Michigan every year ever since I worked for you. I never understood that particular move, and never asked about it. I always assumed that it was a special date for you and your wife."

Once again, Valentine did not say a word, his eyes still on the tombstone dedicated to 'Peter Jackson'. Jace respected his silence, though he was curious as to wether it was because was at a loss of words, or if it was because Valentine was paying his respects to his son.

"What did you tell Clary?" He finally asked, making Jace frown. Valentine turned his head to him, and explained, "You said that she asked for you to find him, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing yet."

Valentine longly looked at Jace, before having a disabused smile and looking back at the grave. "You're looking at me with a whole different light."

"What does it have to do —"

"Had I ask you that question two days ago, you would have immediately told me that this did not concern you. But since you finally found something to judge me on, you're hesitant as to what you should do next."

Jace kept for himself what really made him feel hesitant, though it occurred to him that Valentine was far from wrong. He did see Valentine differently, making his mentor no longer that perfect highly praised figure above him.

"There is something that I don't understand …" Jace started, waiting for Valentine to give him a sign that Jace had his attention. "Why did you tell me? You could have told me to piss off, and I wouldn't have asked any more question. You kept this secret to yourself all those years, so why did you tell me?"

"To prepare you. So you would know the cost of being at the head of Idris. I have no doubts that had I been another man, with a regular job, I wouldn't have reacted the same way, and Clary would still have a brother as we speak. But being the man I am had its tolls on me. It made me less patient toward the issues that are close to my heart. It made me more prone to violence. It made me less regarding on what is wrong and right in society's eyes, and solely care about my own personal gains. I want you to know that being at the head of Idris isn't just a personal choice. It's a choice that will affect the family that you are so desperate to have."

As those were said so nonchalantly, Jace felt a wave of anger wash through him, that seemed foreigner to him for it came at such a force. He had always been so in control of his emotions, that he was the first one shocked that he was having such a strong reaction, especially toward something that he had been kind of expecting.

"Who says I want to take over?" He strongly said, not doing one thing to hide his anger. "Who says I want be at the head of Idris? You already have an heir, don't bring me into this."

"We both know that I won't bring Clary into this, and I know you're not stupid enough to think that I took you under my wings and trained you the way I did all these years, out of the goodness of my heart," Valentine snapped, though contrarily to Jace, he did not seem upset the least in the world by Jace's outburst.

Jace glared at the older man. "I don't want Idris. I don't want to replace you. I don't want to have this weight on my shoulders. Especially, if _this_ is the cost," He argued, pointing Jonathan's grave to prove his words. "I want a normal family, and I certainly don't want them to have to pay the price."

"If you want a normal family, Jace, you chose the wrong line of work. How will you justify to your wife your late night calls? The occasional bruises? The random strangers showing up at your place? Normal family doesn't go with being a mobster, and you know it. You've been postponing your personal life, because you know it is impossible for you to have this little fantasy of yours."

Jace did not retort, aware that Valentine was right. But that did not mean that he was ready to admit that to his face. His mentor rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, and told him,

"Because I always had a soft spot for you, I will give you this one opportunity. If you want out, then leave. There will be no repercussion, as long as you don't go sell me out to the first cop you see. If you want that white picket fence life so much, I will let you off the hook, and scar-free. Think about it well, and let me know when you come back home."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **~ So ... Jace has an outing of this life ... and who knows, maybe this is his opportunity to date Clary officially.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of the conversation between Jace and Valentine?**

 **💚What do you think Malec and its downfall? And before you guys start jumping at her throat, kaelie knows nothing of this.**

 **💚 Do you think Jace will take Valentine on his offer? And do you think he will tell Clary about** **Jon? I'm curious at to your answer on this one**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Bitsy:** _Yeah, this is a pretty big hope there! Especially after this chapter where we literally see his gravestone ... but hope is always good to hang on to. like Clary kept on hoping to one see her brother again. And though we did not see any Clace in this chapter, it will be all over next chapter._

 **Guest 1:** _Thank you, I am so glad that you liked this chapter. Hope you liked this one just the same, and be on the lookout for the next one._

 **Guest 2:** _Though I made you wait a little, I hope that this chapter still brought you joy._

 **Hellooooo:** _I know, there were a lot of time laps between flashes, but if I had written all that I wanted, the chapter would have been twice as long, if not more. I had to make some sacrifice._

 **Octo:** _The thing is, I have a beta already, but she is off at the moment since it is exam period. and no matter how much I love writing, I do not want to take time away from her and her exams. And I know I could proofread, but that would mean that the updates would be slower. Updating every two days may seem like a laps of time for you, but it is not for me. I usually write the story just before uploading it, and I usually update at godforsaken hours. Sorry. but I will go back at some point and correct all the mistakes, because it bothers me as well when I read a story._

 **Guest 3:** _I will come clean, and admit that almost making you cry made me smile (though it wasn't in an evil sadistical kind of way). And you're totally right, Jace would not bare that kind of betrayal. remember that this was one of the first thing he told Clary 'Don't fo behind my back'. I think people tend to forget that very important trait of character for Jace._

 **Lia:** _Hihi, well, this is the whole point of this chapter. he is at a dilemma, because he had to betray one of them eventually... Now who? And though I totally agree with you, you should not kill one child to protect the other, Valentine is not like us. he thinks, lives and breaths like a mobster, and it stuck to him, even when he was home. As for Clary ... well, you shall see next chapter._

 **Guest 4:** _Yeah, this chapter was full of surprises and explanations. I'm so glad that you liked it. be on the lookout for the next one_

 **Cool Beans:** _Yes, Hodge being a rat was a setup. Hodge gave informations that Valentine and him had agreed to 'leak' to see if Jace would take the bait, and he did ..._

 **Guest 5:** _Yes, the death of Jocelyn was the turning point for Jon. He never really saw her as a mother, and clary being there and looking just like his 'Joss' did not help as well._

 **Guest 6:** _Thank you so much sweetie. 😘_

 **Guest 7:** _Glad that you like the story so much. as for Clace coming clean to Valentine ... it will come when the story will end... In an unexpected way_

 **Guest 8:** _Though it took some time, here comes the update_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	30. 28 - Reality Call Back

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 28** **: Reality Call Back (3,1K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **Now, I want you to remember something that Jace has repeated many MANY times. he likes being a mobster! he likes it!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Dream A Little Dream Of Me - Doris Day**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A few texts**

 **I am coming back tonight. Is there any chance that I might see you waiting for me at my place? Jace.**

 **If you want to see me, you should just say it, instead of conjuring excuses of you coming back from yet another business trip** 😜 **. Clary**

 **I was asking in an elegant and distinguished way. I thought you complained of me not being enough of a gentlemen to you … Jace**

 **I did. But then you made a very valid point by saying that gentlemen were boring in bed. And I don't want you to become boring in bed! Clary**

 **Don't worry, this is not something that is ever going to happen. Even crippled and sick, I would find a way to spice it up for you. Jace**

 **That's thanks to your monster-cock! I think we should name it as the eight wonder of this world** 😏🍆 **Clary**

 **Your obsession over this part of my anatomy is getting worrying. Maybe you should consult about it … Jace**

 **Here I am, making compliments, and here you are, trying to send me to the looney bin! I think I am not going to come tonight! Clary**

 **To be honest, I really want to see you tonight. So if you don't come, I will wait for the dead of the night, and I will come to you myself. It's up to you … Jace**

 **I was kidding, Jace! Don't come! I will be there waiting for you when you will get back. Though you know, there are other words than 'I really want to see you' that you can say … Clary**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace got back to his apartment, it was with no surprise that he found the light on, and heard music coming from the kitchen space. Without thinking about it a second more, he put down his bag, and walked to the source of noise where he found Clary making crepes and humming to _Dream A Little Dream Of Me_. Bastille was on the counter, scrutinising for anything that might fall off so he could eat it, like he did when Jace cooked. He smiled to himself, and just when the lyrics called for it, he held her tight and whispered in her ear,

"I missed you."

Clary span to look at him, a bright smile on her face, before she tiptoed so she could kiss him. He returned her embrace, glad to have read her last text correctly and to have said the right words to her.

"I think you should go away more often," Clary said with a smug smile on her lips when they broke their kiss, making Jace shake his head at her, before looking at her preparation with an intrigued look.

She followed his gaze, and shrugged, "This is my first time cooking something that is not microwave oatmeal, so you better like!"

" I don't know. Did you put poison in it?" He joked. And just as to prove his point, her the sauce in the casserole bursted a bubble. Clary glared at him, putting her fists on her hips and threatened,

"You're going to sit at this table, you're going to eat what I put in your plate, and you're going to like it! Or I will never _ever_ try to cook for you again!"

Jace repressed a laugh, keeping for himself that he found Clary more cute than scary, but still did as told, and took place at the table. As he watched her finish her cooking, he started to wonder what would happen if he took Valentine up on his offer. So far, the fact to actually leave Idris did not occur to Jace. He loved being a mobster, and even more, he loved the power that being Valentine's protégé gave him. He loved the feeling of fear that he gave some people just by entering a room. He loved being in control of his life, and its surroundings. And most of all, he loved being above the law.

Sure there was this downside that Valentine had mentioned, this aftermath that was the fact that his family would be involved in his criminal life. But the more he thought about it, the more he thought that he could handle it. After all, Valentine had warned him of how dark it could get, and Jace was sure that he would never let himself fall that deep. He was sure that he would be able to make the difference between home and work.

But now that he was with Clary, a whole different scenario played before his eyes, with a whole different direction for his life. What if he put his Idris days behind him? Would he be able to date Clary out in the open? Would he be able to find a banal nine-to-five job? Would he be content to go back home at the same time every day, to talk about mundane things with his wife and kids?

And as he was asking himself about all these things, a whole other question formed in his head. Was Clary worth it? Sure he cared for her, and was very fond of her. But she was just a girl. Sure she was his first stable relationship, but that did not mean that he would build his life with her. Was he ready to antagonise Valentine in more ways than one, just for her? And though this question startled him, it was nothing compared to the answer that his brain immediately came up with.

"If you keep pretending I don't exist, I will get offended," Clary said, sitting next to him.

Jace shook his head a little, coming back to reality, and took his spoon, looking at the dish before him.

"I know how much Indian food is your favourite," She proudly said, putting her legs on his laps, like she always did when they ate together. Jace smiled and leaned to kiss her, though he warned her,

"To be honest, Mrs Parvati's is my favourite food. But that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the thought."

Clary pouted a little, making Jace unable to stop himself from kissing her again, and they dug on their food. Clary was the first to express her surprise,

"I am a genius! This is my first dish, and we're not puking all over the place."

Jace nodded in confirmation. Though it wasn't as good as Mrs Parvati's, it wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. There might be a bit too much spices, but it was edible, and rather enjoyable. And most of all, Clary's pride made him unable to criticise anything about her cooking. Not even the overcooked rice.

As they ate, Clary told Jace of what she had been doing while he was away, mostly focussing on the wedding which was only a month away now. She was trying to concoct a surprise bachelorette party for Izzy and was torn between doing it in vegas (for good measures), and going back to Orlando and the Harry Potter theme park.

She also complained of the upcoming gala that Clark Inc' was throwing the following week, like they did every year. In her opinion, the money spent to make rich businessmen feel better about themselves, would be better served elsewhere. Like helping the homeless, or building schools in area that needed it.

"You seem a bit off," She suddenly said, stopping her rant in the middle of it. Jace quizzed a little her calf, as he eluded,

"Just a lot on my mind."

Clary squinted her eyes at him, and when she opened her mouth to push the issue, he squeezed again her calf, in a reassuring way. So instead, she bounced, "Are you coming to the gala?"

But just as she asked this question, he asked himself, "Do you trust me, Clary?"

She opened widely her eyes to him, as if surprised that he would even ask that question, and she answered the most naturally in the world, "Of course I do."

Jace shook his head, and insisted, "No. I mean, do you trust me to know what's best for you."

"I do. Or I wouldn't have taken your word for it, for Uncle Hodge," She earnestly said, though he eyes showed curiosity.

Jace gave her a small smile and kissed her before he replied to her own question, "About your earlier question, I planned to go. Not that I had a choice, really. But if I go, I won't come alone."

"Coming alone to those events is a rookie mistake. People think that since you're unaccompanied, it means that you want to talk to them," She said, as if making conversation, but it was obvious by the way she was looking at Jace, that she was not ready to let go so easily about his own question.

He got up and took the dirty plates away from the table, and as he walked to the sink, he let her know, "I have several things to tell you, and I don't know where to begin."

A small silent followed those words, during which neither of them talked. Jace put the dirty dishes in the sink, and some water over them; and then he turned to look at Clary. She was staring at him, he face wary, but hard, and finally, she asked,

"Are you breaking up with me?"

" _What_? No! Where does that come from?!"

"Well, you absolutely want to see me, and your mood has been sullen all diner long, and you want to talk about something. And … well … I feel you've been distant since you've come back," She enumerated, her eyes involuntarily filling with tears.

In the blink of an eye, Jace was by her side, and at loss of words, he sweetly caressed her face and kissed her, hoping to reassure her through this simple gesture. Then, he took her in his arms, and sat them on the sofa, keeping Clary in his arms as he confessed,

"I haven't been fully honest with you. You asked me to find your brother, and … it has been several days since I've known about his last whereabouts …"

Clary looked at him with her eyes sparkling with hope. She smiled, at him and teased, "What? You think I will dump you once I get my brother back?"

Though he tried to at least smile for Clary's sake, Jace couldn't bring himself to do it; and Clary's smile immediately faded when she saw that his stern face remained the same, in spite of her joke. She looked down, and said with a sadness that broke Jace's heart,

"Or maybe you didn't say anything because you have bad news."

Jace did not affirm, though his silence confirmed what he could not say. Clary brought her knees to her chest, putting her chin on them as tears rolled down her cheeks. He soothingly rubbed circles on her smaller back, and let her silently cry over the loss of her brother. The tears kept on falling, when she asked between two hiccups,

"Do you even know how —"

Jace longly stared at her, puffy eyes and red nose, crying over someone who did not deserve her tears in his opinion. But she loved her brother. She didn't know how twisted and sick he was. And Jace couldn't see himself take that away from her. Especially not when it means that he would take her father away from her as well. He knew that Clary could be very forgiving, and that she had forgiven him for Hodge; but Jace doubted she would forgive her father for killing her brother. Even if she knew why.

And most importantly, no matter how shocked he was by Valentine's actions, he didn't see himself taking away from his mentor the thing that was most precious to him. Valentine loved his daughter more than life itself, and Jace doubted that he would survive losing her. It seemed that Valentine still did not recover from his wife's death, and was holding his son's murder on his shoulder. Losing the love of his daughter would most likely kill him.

"From what I gathered, Jonathan got himself in a bad situation that got him killed," He said, doing his best to be vague, all the while avoiding to lie to her.

"What kind of situation."

"You don't want to know, trust me."

He watched her swallow hardly, and wrapped his arms around her. She cried in the crook of his neck, mourning the loss of her brother. Jace caressed her back, not sure of what to say, once again, and hoping that never again he would have to console her from grief. He hated feeling so useless, and he hated even more feeling guilty over her tears.

He could have lied and pretend that he hadn't been able to find her brother; and he knew that he would have gotten away with it. But there was still the possibility of Clary taking matters in her own hands and hiring a private over it. And most importantly, Jace felt that this possibility wouldn't have helped her.

Even though the death of her brother was something hard to swallow, it was at least giving her a sense of closure. He understood why Valentine didn't do it, and pretended that Jonathan ran away, it gave her hope that one day she might see again her brother. But Jace felt that the closure was better, no matter the pain at the present moment. Though at this precise moment, Jace wished he hadn't said anything and stayed in the shadow of Valentine's charade.

When Clary's sobs started to slow down a little, he picked her up and sat her on the sofa, before walking to his bag to retrieve from it what he had brought back from Michigan for her. She sniffled, looking at him with curiosity,

"I thought you would like to have something to remember him by," He told her, handing her the urn that contained part of Jonathan's bones, turned to ashes. He had stayed a day more, to dig up Jonathan's grave and take his skull and a leg away from the coffin, in order to fill up the urn. That way, Clary could still mourn her brother, without having to go on his gravesite.

She took the recipient in her small hands, hiccuping. She was about to thank him, when she stopped herself, "I thought you were in Michigan."

"I was. This is where his mother was from. It must have held some sort of importance to him."

She nodded, looking down at the urn. Jace stayed crouched in front of her, waiting for her to say, or do something; and after a while, she sniffled and told him,

"Can we just go to bed?"

"Sure."

They got ready to bed, and once they were laying in each other's arms, Clary said, "Thank you for looking for my brother. Even if it's not the ending that I imagined."

"I didn't mind, Clary. What I mind is … breaking the news to you. I'm not the best to deliver that sort of news."

"But then again, no one is. Even doctors struggle with that."

Jace held her a bit closer, kissing the top of her head. For a moment, they remained silent, Clary tracing lines over Jace's bare chest, when she suddenly lifted her head up and reminded Jace, "You said you had several things to begin with …"

He kept his eyes closed, his fingers still mindlessly sliding over her skin, though all his senses were in alert, ready to analyse any reaction that she would have over what he planned to tell her.

"I … have this opportunity to stop working for your father, and I was wondering what would that mean for us."

Clary upped herself so she could look at Jace's face properly, in spite of the darkness, making him open his eyes to look into her green ones.

"I don't want you to quit your job for me."

"And I didn't say I would. I just asked what would it mean for us if I no longer worked for your father."

"But you love your job."

"And you're avoiding the question," He retorted, getting a bit annoyed that she was going circles, when all he wanted was a straight answer.

"You working with my father has little to do with us being … you know. I am just tired of him interfering in my dating life, and the fact that you're my longest relationship proves me right," She told him.

Still, Jace kept his impassible and pointed out, "'Little to do'?"

He watched Clary look down, her cheeks reining a little, and he said her name, urging her to explain herself. "It's just that … well, you know. It's like dating's your best friend's sister for you, and … well … forget it."

"So to be clear, I have to sneak out to be with you, because you think I would have a problem to tell your father about us?" Jace inquired, not sure how Clary could ever come up with this trail of thoughts. He didn't think that he had ever given her the impression that he was actually on board with this whole idea of concealing their relationship from Valentine.

" _No_! No. Like I said, I just want to enjoy being with someone, without my father interfering, or my father being the third wheel. It's just … well …, I like being with you, … and I like the fact that it's just us when we are together."

Jace held her gaze, and though her tone was genuine, he was sure that Clary did not say everything that was on her heart. But he refrained from pushing it further, seeing that she was uncomfortable speaking of the complexity of their relationship. He caressed her cheek, and let her know as he closed back his eyes,

"Anyway, I just wanted your opinion on the matter. My mind is already made up, but I wanted to know where _we_ stood."

"Well, as long as we are a 'we', I think it's a pretty good start," She responded, putting her head back on his torso. And as Bastille climbed up to sleep at their feet, it occurred to Jace that he couldn't agree more.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A little text**

 **(The next day, in the afternoon)**

 **I told Clary that her brother got killed for getting himself in a bad situation. She did not ask questions, and I don't think she will. Jace**

 **Thank you. Valentine**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **‼️Next chapter will be another character's** **point-of-view. If you guess who, you'll get a special treat** **‼️**

 **.**

 **~ So ... Jace did not tell everything about Jon's death to** **Clary. like he said, he doesn't want to take her father away from her. but he wants to give her closure. plus, he knows Valentine wouldn't support Clary hating him. which is why that last text, and that simple thank you from Valentine means more than thank you. it's about thanking him for keeping his secret.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What do you think of the way Jace handled the Jon death to Clary?**

 **💚What do you think Jace will do about being a mobster or not?**

 **💚 Do you think Clary will ever find out**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, I hope you really like the way Jace handled that reveal ..._

 **Guest 2:** _I can't wait for you to read 3-4 chapters in ... it will be Magnus's point-of-view, and I'm sure you will love it._

 **Padfoot:** _I'm kso glad you pointed that out, because Jace said it several time, he likes his life as it is. he likes being a mobster. and you were sort of right, he did not tell Clary ... but he still told her ... that thin line in between, he found it ...As for Valentine ... well, we don't know what he thinks or suspects or anything. maybe he does, or maybe he knows how important family is to Jace, since Jace never had one to begin with. or maybe he knows things about Jace that us, as readers don't know yet ... Remember that every time we have another character's point-of-view, no one can tell that Jace feels anything for Clary, or that there is anything going on. even Clary isn't sure of how Jace feels, and he is the most open with her ..._

 **Guest 3:** _Maybe ... though Clary still doesn't seem ready to be out in the open._

 **Guest 4:** _I am SO sorry! I am really lame at numbering down chapters ... like really really lame. last time I tried to do that, I said on one of my stories we were five chapters to the end, and we had twenty more... so, I'm not going to risk it. sorry sorry_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	31. 29 - Cinderella: Behind The Scenes

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 29** **: Cinderella: Behind The Scenes (5,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So this chapter is bigger than expected … 3 times bigger. Sorry …. But it flowed …**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Kaelie's PoV**

Kaelie looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to recognise herself behind the makeup, but she barely could, Maryse's personal shopper and makeup artist had done wonders on her. She had told the older woman that Jace had asked her to come with him to an event of some sort, and now more than ever, Maryse Lightwood felt like a fairy Godmother to Kaelie.

Sure, Kaelie knew how to do her makeup and hair by her own, but having a professional take care of that for her made her feel ten times better as she watched herself in the mirror. There wasn't actually much that had been done to her hair and face, but it still seemed that all her best attributes had been brought to light. When she used to work for Tonya, her pimp, makeup had always been about hiding one's flaw and put on a face that wasn't real.

Here, he huh cheekbones had been enlightened, her light blue eyes popped thanks to long lashes and a subtle cat eye, her lips seemed plumper thanks to a deep red lipstick.

Once again, she twirled on herself, watching her dress swirl on her looking glass and smiling of delight. The dress was sparkling green, with string straps attached to the bustier, and a flowing skirt that covered her legs all the way down to her ankles. She felt that without being too sober, the dress was classy enough, and she really liked it. Maryse's personal shopper had been right, it did suit her skin tone.

As she was gathering her slightly wavy hair to the right side of her face, someone knocked at the door, and she went to open Jace with a bright smile plastered on her face. The blond man looked at her from head to toe, appreciating her outfit, and she let him in while she took her coat out.

"Thanks again for coming with me. You have no idea how much you're going to be a life-saviour to me," Jace called out, making her smirk when she came back to him.

"If I keep doing you favours like that, you're the one who will end up in debt to me," She joked, making him chuckle slightly and shake his head.

Every time Jace had gone away overnight or more, he had asked Kaelie if she minded going up to his place and put food on his cat's plate. Of course, she didn't mind, though she had to admit she was surprised to learn that Jace was a cat person. Cat that she still hadn't seen, or at least petted. She did saw a ball of orange hair swiftly pass through a couple of times, but the cat never stayed to be caressed.

The two of them took the lift down to the parking lot, and once in Jace's car, Kaelie checked her phone with anxiety. Not much because she was expecting a text from someone (she actually had some troubles mingling with people in her class), but because she still did not receive the notification that her professor had received her paper. It was due for the same night, and she was anxious that the mail didn't get through.

"You seem nervous," Jace noticed nonchalantly, and Kaelie shoved back her phone in her purse.

"School things. I am doing you a solid, here. Why didn't you ask your girlfriend to come?" She asked. Though Jace asked and never forced her to come, she still had tons of papers to write, or at least read. But she accepted to help out Jace because, in spite of them becoming friends, she had to admit that she needed a night off.

"I don't mix pleasure with business," Jace said, with the same blank tone he always used when said girlfriend was mentioned.

Out of all the new people in Kaelie's life, Jace was her favourite person. Sure there were things she could talk about only with Maryse and mag, because Jace wouldn't be able to relate, or would only feel bad for her and awkward, but Jace was the only one to treat her … normally. He was blunt with her when he wanted to, he didn't treat her as soon fragile with whom some topics should be avoided, and most of all, he looked at her genuinely. There was no pity, or understanding compassion in his eyes, he simply looked at her, like he would look at any other human being.

After their dinner at Mrs Parvati's, Jace was the one who made the effort to keep in touch. He would sometimes drop unexpectedly with food, tearing her away from her studies for a couple of hours. And just like she originally told him, they were learning to know each other. Jace seemed genuinely interested in her struggles to keep up with her first year of law school, and it was the same for her concern about his girlfriend. Though, if she were honest, the more the girlfriend was mentioned, the more curious Kaelie got. Jace never gave her a name or even a description, and it seemed that their meet up would be rather sparse and impromptu.

"Does she know that you're taking me to that gala thing, instead of her?" Kaelie insisted, worried that a simple misunderstanding could come between the odd couple that was Jace and his girlfriend.

She turned her head to look at him, and there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. It barely lasted a second before he regained his usual unreadable face and told her, "She does, and she does not care."

Kaelie nodded, putting this information in the little box she had in her mind concerning Jace's girlfriend. She had labelled it Jenna because she felt that this was a name that would suit Jace's girl. A sweet little Jenna, all delicate and loving that would balance with Jace's cold demeanour. She imagined Jenna to be the perfect homemaker, and always smiling and to share Jace's passion for tea.

"So about this gala …" Jace started, taking a turn. "It is a company thing. With Clark Inc'. There will be many businessmen, and not all of them know about my side activities."

She repressed a smile, though she was glad that Jace trusted her enough to be that forward with her. After all, he could have lied to her from the beginning, and hide from her the illegal side of certain of his 'activities'. Especially knowing that she was studying to apply the law. Though he never said those words per se, it was as if he trusted Kaelie enough to keep for herself what she knew of Jace.

"I know how to keep quiet, Jace. I have been doing it for years," She reassured him, which made him glance at her for a brief second. She could tell what he was thinking, and so she quickly added, "I mean, I know how to play around the truth. It's what will make me a great lawyer."

She earned a slight chuckle from Jace as he pulled over a fancy hotel. The two got out of the car before it was driven away by a valet, and as Jace walked her inside the building, she pondered on the fact that she never heard a genuine laugh from him. He would sometimes chuckle or snicker, but she never heard him laugh from the bottom of his heart. She actually doubted that she even ever saw him smile of genuine happiness.

Jace was too strict for his own good, and Kaelie promised herself to teach him to loosen up a bit. This was what friends did after all. They brought the best out of the other.

After giving their coats to reception, Jace and Kaelie entered what she assumed to be a ball room, and she suddenly felt ridiculously out of place. Maybe she was wearing a fancy dress, and was standing next to a powerful man, but who was she going to fool? She did not belong in the elite society, especially with her background. She clung to Jace's arms, a part of her relieved that Jace was not a socialite either and had admired to asking her so he could get out of having to socialise.

Still, as the blond man walked them to a specific group of people, she noticed that no matter what, he seemed to fit in. Maybe it was because he was handsome, to begin with, or maybe it was this aura that emanated from him. A mix of power and fear that came from him and inspired respect. And as she thought about it, it occurred to Kaelie that, to someone who did not know Jace, he was scary.

His face was always closed and cold, barely showing any basic human emotions. His stature intimidated due to his abnormal height, and his imposing built. And even in the way he dressed. Kaelie never saw Jace out of a suit, which gave this impression that he was always about business, and never let loose, not even for a pair of jeans.

But even though that realisation downed on her, she did not care, nor even feared Jace. He was her friend. He was the guy who had a little kitten for a pet. The guy who would always remember to bring her mango juice when he would bring food because he knew it was her favourite. The guy who was genuinely interested in her life, successes and failures mixed.

As they passed a group of businessmen and their wives, Kaelie recognised one of them as one of her former regular, and she quickly looked away when his eyes fell on her. This had definitely not been a good idea for her to come, which she let Jace know in a faint whisper,

"Maybe I should have stayed home and study."

Jace looked down at her, his eyes confused for a second, before he ostensibly put his hand on her shoulder, and leaned so he could whisper in her ear, in a way that would seem intimate to anyone looking at them,

"You are not the one at fault here. If you want to go, I would understand and take you home without a fuss. But I want you to know that you have nothing to feel bad about."

She could see the confidence in his eyes, and all her worries flew out the window. So she smiled at Jace, decided to ignore the ghosts of her past, and Jace walked them to Valentine and the Lightwoods. Maryse brightly smiled to her, complimenting her dress when Jace and she greeted the group. Maryse's husband gave her a small nod, with a compassionate smile that let Kaelie immediately know that Maryse had told her husband about her past.

She didn't really hold it against the older woman, because she couldn't expect from her to keep secrets in her marriage, but it still made her feel uneasy. It seemed that no matter what, everyone's first impression of her would be based on her past. Maryse's children briefly said hello to her and Jace, before walking away from them. She looked around, surprised that she couldn't see Valentine's daughter next to him since the Lightwood children had been there. But before she could really take a good look, Valentine asked a dance from her.

She didn't dare refuse, even though she was sure that she was going to make a fool out of herself in front of all those fancy people, and Valentine led her to the dance floor, as a slow song was played by an orchestra.

"So how is school suiting you?" He asked with a genuine interest.

"I'm keeping up. If everything goes well, I should validate my year without a problem."

"I would suggest bribing if you're afraid of failing, but you don't seem to be that kind of person."

"No. I like to feel like I earned my things. If I didn't earn my apartment or my place in that school, I will make damn sure that I owe my diploma only to my hard work."

Valentine did not argue with that, simply giving her a nod that Kaelie liked to think was out of respect, and they kept on swirling with Valentine still nonchalantly talking.

"And still, Jace managed to tear you away from your studies for this one night."

"Yeah … All work and no play … I needed to go out a little, and being with Jace is always a good time."

Once again, Valentine nodded, and Kaelie felt that he was reading too much into what she just said, which was why she precipitately added, " _We're just friends_!"

The dance finished, and Valentine let go of her hand, a knowing smirk plastered on his face as he told her, "I never said otherwise."

She watched the man walk away, not sure of what just happened, but feeling that something did happen. But she did not go after Valentine to ask him what this was all about. As much as she did not for from Jace, she was definitely scared of his boss. It wasn't much that she felt that he might kill her in a mood swing, but more that there was this aura around him that made her think twice about questioning him. Sure she knew very well how to conceal her thoughts and feelings, and always did her best to keep her fear of Valentine to herself, but there was still this unease when she was around him.

She put that on the fact that he was a notorious criminal who did not get to where he was by being nice to other people. Sure he helped her, and other before her, but this was probably his one redeeming quality, no matter how fondly Maryse talked about him. Every time Maryse told Kaelie about Valentine, Kaelie had the feeling that the brunette was talking about an older brother who was loving and very protective of his sister. But that did not cancel the fact that he probably killed more people than he had friends.

In all honesty, that very issue became a problem to Kaelie. He was paying for her education, and the deal they made would make her work for him in the future. Defending a man who put himself above the law, by transgressing that very law. She thought about it for weeks, almost walking out of her dream job before she realised that she did not really care. She minded that Valentine probably thought of himself above other people like all rich and powerful men did, but she did not mind his criminal background. Especially since he had at least one code of moral, and this particular code was on alinement with her own. She would never have to defend a child molester or a rapist; and since all lawyers sold their souls, she would rather do it for Valentine and know what she was getting herself into than do it for some company that would take her dignity along with her soul.

It was around the time when she took this decision that she started asking Jace a bit more about his 'side activities' as he would call them. It wasn't much really, she just wanted to know what she was getting herself into, and how bad it could get in a court of law.

As she took a glass of champagne and looked at the crowd, she saw that Jace was talking with some young businessman, and though his eyes weren't on her at that precise moment, she could swear that he had been looking at her a moment before. She appreciated the bubbly liquid, thinking that it was the first time that got to drink something so fancy. She had had a few customers who had bought expensive wines and champagnes, but who never actually let her drink any, too eager to get down to business.

"I noticed your glass was empty," A man said, handing her a new glass of champagne with a charming smile, and Kaelie's heart stopped in her throat.

She had seen Alexander Lightwood a couple of times, but always from afar, and even when she greeted the Lightwood earlier, she only saw him briefly. But now that he was flashing all his white teeth at her, standing in all his glory, Kaelie could not help but notice that he was good looking. He was actually more than good looking, he was a god. He was shorter than Jace but probably taller than Jace, his jaw sharp, despite the five o'clock beard shading it. His dark locks were rebelliously falling over his eyes, giving him a certain charm.

But what made Kaelie's heart miss a beat was his eyes. His blue eyes. They were deep blue, reminding her of the ocean on a clear day. She wondered why she never noticed Maryse's eyes like that, but the Lightwood matriarch quickly left her mind as she took the glass.

"Thank you," She said, admonishing herself for finishing so quickly her first drink. She did not want to get drunk tonight, because she wanted to wake up early the morrow, so she could study and catch up on what she did not do that night.

Alec gave her a charming smile, and leaned his back against the wall, staying by her sides while the two of them watched other people dance, or talk business in various spots of the large ball room.

"We live in the same building, right?" He nonchalantly asked, and she nodded. "So why haven't I been invited to your housewarming party?"

"Oh … I did not have one. I don't have the time really. Maybe I will have one over the summer when school is over."

"Oh? You're a student? What do you study?"

"Law."

"That explains the postpone. Though I hope to be invited when summer comes," He jovially said, and she nodded, not sure if she would actually throw a housewarming party. She didn't know anyone to begin with, and though she knew it was a custom that helped meet new people, she wasn't sure she wanted to meet new people.

For a moment, they remanned silent, and Kaelie kept on ogling the handsome man beside her when it suddenly occurred to her that, would she have met Alexander Lightwood in different circumstances, she would have had a crush on him. She knew that, though she thought that he was a sexy man, it was not the case. She wouldn't go as far as to say that she was through with men, but she did not care to enter any romantic relationship with them at the moment.

Her therapist told her that she was just scared on that step toward a new life, but Kaelie knew that it wasn't it. She simply didn't want to be with men. She knew that part of it was due to her past, but there was also the fact that she had this thin opportunity to do what she wanted, and she didn't want to jeopardise for a man. She wanted to focus on her career, built herself a name amongst lawyers, and a life for herself, and then, _maybe_ , she would see if she wanted someone in her life

"This is actually the first time that I'm seeing Jace bring a date to this kind of events. You must be special to him," Alexander said, sipping on his glass and tilting his head toward Jace who was talking with Valentine's daughter and her date. Kaelie had seen the man on the news several times, he was an uprising politician who was making New Yorkers happier than their current mayors, even though he wasn't in office. Will Herondale.

"Not really," She clarified, not wanting for people to misinterpret her relationship with Jace. In fact, now that she thought of it, the idea of being his Jenna was disturbing to her. It felt wrong on so many levels that she did not know where to begin. Which as why she felt obligated to add,

"Jace and I are just _friends_. He needed a partner, and I needed a night out."

"What does your boyfriend think of that? You going out with Jace at some fancy party?"

"Boyfriend?" Kaelie laughed, doing her best to be elegant about it. "Haha! Law school doesn't give me much time for a social life, let along a boyfriend!"

Alexander frowned a little, as if he was not expecting this answer, and insisted, "Oh? Sorry, I thought you were with Jace's friend …"

" _Magnus_?! Good Lord! No!" Kaelie exclaimed, horrified that someone could think her and Magnus would be an item. She liked Magnus very much, but she never thought of him that way. "He's just … being here for me. Last year ended rather badly for me, and Magnus helps me pick up the pieces," She explained, though she felt that there was something off in this line of questioning.

She fully turned her head to really look at Alexander's face, and the first thing she saw was relief. For a moment, that emotion destabilised her, before it became clear that Alexander had been telling lies to know the truth. She looked back at the crowd, wondering how she had not noticed that Magnus was gay (and apparently banging Maryse's son) after all this time they spent together. Now that she was thinking about it, it explained how Magnus always arrived bright and early when she had therapy sessions, and why he was always around when she needed to talk to him. He was at his boyfriend's. She had always assumed that Jace let his friend crash at his place, but apparently, she had been wrong.

Before she could find a decent way to ask Alexander about his relationship with Magnus, Jace appeared by her side and snaked his hand on her waist as he whispered in her ear, "Let me walk you to dinner."

Kaelie waved Alexander goodbye, feeling like Jace just put on a show, and as they walk toward another room where their table was assigned, she slowly connected all the dots. "Jace? Can I ask you something?" He hummed, giving her his attention. "Is Magnus gay?"

Jace rose an eyebrow at her, clearly not expecting that question. "What makes you think that?"

"I mean … I don't know. I feel like him and Alexander are involved."

Jace took in the information, but did not comment on it, or even answered her question. Since she knew that Jace never lied to her, she took his obvious elusion as a yes, and narrowed her eyes as she saw through the game he just played in front go the Lightwood eldest son.

"That show about you taking me by the waist and being all flirty … Did you try to subtly say something to Alexander?"

Jace chuckled, pulling the chair so she could sit, and le said with a light tone, "You're not even a lawyer yet, that you see double meanings everywhere."

And once again, he just tried to elude the real question. She properly sat on her chair, and stayed on her position when he took place next to her, "I do, and I know that's why you laughed when I said I didn't want to bring misunderstandings into a couple! Magnus has one with his boyfriend, and you tried to dissolve it by making it seem as if we were together!"

"Like I said, you're reading too much into this, Kaelie," Jace repeated, shaking slightly his head. She narrowed her eyes at him, and pointed out,

"And you're not denying it. You should have told me! I would have played the part and helped you on that, instead of screaming on the rooftop that I don't have a boyfriend."

Jace seemed surprised for a brief second, and it slightly annoyed Kaelie that, even though he trusted her with some part of his life, he still held her at bay about others. But what he said next explained things in a way she did not expect,

"Kaelie … this is not my secret to share. And Magnus isn't really comfortable talking about."

"I won't say anything. But just so you know, I can keep a secret, and that's what friends are for."

He gave her a polite smile, and they stopped their ushered conversation to join the others and their mundanes talks. Around the table were the Lightwood's with their dates, the Morgensterns and the politician Will Herondale. They all ate, the conversation slowly drifting to politics, which seemed to annoy all the people of her generation who all excused themselves one by one off the table. All except Will of course who was animately speaking about improving the city with a two years plan.

With a smile, Kaelie excused herself to the powder room, set on staying there the longest possible for she was not really eager to go back to the conversation. She had seen what Will Herondale did on cameras, but she had a problem trusting that one politician could be so good and dedicated to the people, especially when that said politician came from a very wealthy family.

As she wandered around, looking for a bathroom, she checked her phone, and happily saw that her paper had been properly sent to her professor. This was something she could stop worrying about, so she could now obsess on what the professor would think of her paper.

When she opened yet another in search on the bathroom, she happily found what she was looking for, and was even more relieved to see that it was the ladies' room. She rushed to a cubicle, her bladder suddenly reminding her all those glasses of wine and champagne she drank. It was only when she was fully relieved that she heard that someone was sobbing in one of the cubicles next to her.

She froze on herself, not sure if she should acknowledge the noise, or pretend as if nothing. She didn't know how posh people actually acted amongst themselves. She decided to pretend as if nothing and be as quiet as possible, but when she left the cubicle, she found Clarissa Morgenstern powdering her nose in front of the mirror. Kaelie did not say a word, admiring a dress from unclose, but trying to not be too obvious about it.

It was an elegant backless blue dress, all in chiffon and that was parted by a clue silken belt. Kaelie thought that the deep of the blue suited perfectly the fairness of her skin, but even more, it clashed in a magnificent way with the scarlet of her hair. Clarissa seemed to effortlessly convey grace and elegance, even though she was trying to make any trace of her crying disappear.

And when she saw a tear roll on the other woman's face, Kaelie changed her mind and butted in. She fished out of her pure a tissue and gave it to the redhead, without saying a word. She didn't want to be awkward. The Morgenstern took it, with half a smile, and told her,

"So sorry you had to see that.

"It's me who should be sorry that you're crying."

The redhead wiped her tear away, and looked for her mascara, replying some layers as Kaelie awkwardly looked at her. "You should splash your face with cold water," she advised, and when Clarissa looked up to her with a confused look, she explained, "The cold makes the puffy red eyes disappear."

"Thank you," The other girl said, before doing as told.

"Can I ask you why you were crying?" Kaelie asked without being able to convince herself not to do it it. She couldn't understand what would make a pretty girl with beautiful clothes and who was obviously in her element in that gala, cry like that. Or maybe her date had said something to upset her.

"It's … nothing really. I learnt a bad news not long ago, and I seem unable to move on from it. The littlest thing upsets me. And … well, I try to keep it to myself, because it is my problem really. I didn't expect anyone to come in a bathroom so far from the gala."

Kaelie took note that she probably lost herself, if there were restrooms closer to the ballroom, and she gently rubbed the redhead bare arms to show her compassion. Clarissa sniffled, before smiling and returning focus on the mirror and redoing her makeup.

"You're Kaelie, right? You live in Izzy's building," She said, as if nothing, her voice a bit more assured than before.

"Probably," Kaelie answered, having no idea of who Izzy was. well, except for Maryse and Jace, she didn't know any of her other neighbours. She knew Alexander lived in her building, and Jace had told her of a lady named Madam Dorothea, but that was about it.

"She's Maryse's daughter. She's having a wedding next month."

"Oh," Was all she found to say, not sure if Clarissa was trying to make conversation with her, or if she was supposed to leave.

"By the way, I'm Clary."

"Nice to meet you," Kaelie politely said, seeing that the girl had magically removed all trace of her crying. In truth, even her voice and demeanour wouldn't betray that she had just cried.

Clary crunched her nose, and retorted, "I doubt that. You met me, crying in a bathroom, while at some boring gala … What we can do, is have a girl night with Izzy, with no crying involved, lots of alcohol, and bitching about boys. Then, you will truly mean that it is nice knowing me."

Kaelie slightly grimaced, not eager to break the redhead's enthusiasm, especially after she finally stopped crying. "Erm … The thing is … School, you know. This is a big exception I'm making by being here."

"'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy'. There's spring break coming, and you can take a night off, can't you? If you want, we will bitch about how school is hard and your professor don't deserve you.

Kaelie hesitated. If she was honest, the prospect of having girlfriends her age was rather appealing. And Clary seemed like a nice girl to hang around with. She didn't seem stuck up her nose, like the other women she saw at the gala, and seemed to be rather down to Earth. And she had to admit, though she liked Jace's friendship, despite his rigidness, she missed the kind of friendship she had back at the house.

"One night, then?"

Clary clasped her hands, before asking Kaelie for her phone and putting her number in it. Then, she walked to the bathroom door, and said, "If we end up becoming good friends, this meeting is bound to stay in our memories. This is worthy of a Mexican telenovela."

Kaelie repressed her giggled, and checked her reflexion on the mirror, fixing her slightly fading eyeliner before exiting the bathroom and cursing herself for not having gone with Clary. She was bound to loose herself yet again. Once again, she found herself slightly opting the rooms, so she could find the ballroom, when she heard Jace's voice.

She froze on herself, curious as to why Jace had left the principal room, and her question was answered when she heard a second voice,

"So. Do I the right to assume that you being present here means that you're staying in my ranks?"

Kaelie frowned, shock taking over her. She had no idea that Jace had considered leaving Valentine. And actually, what Jace retorted with sass confirmed her doubts,

"Did you really think I would go?"

"To be honest, I had my doubts. There had been a time when you would have shoved with anger that offer right back in my face."

"I guess that after all those years of you telling me that I should learn to be patient, I finally learnt the lesson."

"Or maybe you actually considered leaving me," Valentine replied with a tone full of innuendos. Kaelie wished that she could see both of their faces. She wondered why would Jace ever considered leaving Valentine, and his job, when I was obvious that he liked what he was doing.

"Trust me Valentine. I never contemplated the idea of leaving you. Everything that I want in life is with you. The good, and the bad."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

💚 **So, yes this is a Kaelie chapter, and there is this one thing I want out of the way. Kaelie and Jace will not be an issue. I know how it might look like, but Kaelie and Jace are becoming friends, and will become more than that in the future. Take it as a brother/sister kind of way, but not Lannister style. they will develop a love for each other, but not the romantic kind of love. Clearly not! I am just saying that, because I don't want you to misinterpret Kaelie's feelings in this chapter. She talks about Jace a lot, but it is only because they are learning to know each other better. And I want you to take notice that Jace already implicitly trusts Kaelie. He gave her the keys to his place to feed his cat, and he has no problem telling her about his side activities. I just don't want you to go ruin in your mind the beautiful relationship I have for them. Plus, remember that Jace sort of relates to Kaelie. At some point, he asks himself if he would have ended in her position if he had been a girl.**

💚 **And yes, clary choose to wear a blue dress, because Jace told her several chapters ago that it was the colour he liked best on her.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter from Kaelie's pov?**

 **💚What do you think of her different encounters that night?**

 **💚 Do you think Clary will become friends with her?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Cookie:** _Thank you very much. ii am glad that you liked the chapter. hope you liked this one as well_

 **Jling:** _Yes, this was the best answer Jace could give, without betraying anyone. but you are not so wrong about his decisions making in the future chapters ..._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	32. 30 - Happiness

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 30** **: Happiness (3,3K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So, for those who seem got the vibe that this was a filler chapter, remember that I already know how I want to go, and how I want certain characters to evolve. And for that to happen, I can't suddenly pop them up out of nowhere several chapters in. I need Kaelie to be more than just a background character, and I want her to be slowly getting into the story, not dropping on us out of nowhere. If you come to think of it, all Kaelie's chapters seem to be fillers, but they're not, they're here to set up the character that is Kaelie, just like Magnus's chapters. I know this is a Clace story, but there are other plots in the story, that are already hinted at by those 'filler chapters'. And I know how it looks from your point-of-view, but in my perspective, all those other characters point-of-view are well timed and serve their purpose exactly as I want them.**

💚 **Also, in case it is not clear in the time frame, we are two days before the wedding, so a month after the gala**

💚 **And there is a small wink for one of you. I hope you will recognise yourself in this.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace got home that night, it was in a terrible mood, his hands and sleeves bloodied. He had to 'explain' to someone that delay was not an actual word when money came into question, and the man in question had been rather hard to crack. Had Jace met him in different circumstances, he might have actually tried to recruit him. Still, after several broken bones and a few times waterboarding, the man finally learnt his lesson.

This wasn't really what put Jace in a foul mood. To be honest, torturing people who owed Idris money did nothing to him or his conscience. What really ticked him off was the fact that the guy had the money to reimburse Valentine all along, and had tried to get away with never giving back the money he owed. To Jace, this was more than disrespect, it was insolence, and a lack of fear toward what Valentine could do to get his money back. It was showing Valentine, that people were starting to think of him as weak, and by extent, thinking of Jace as weak.

With a deep exhale to try to cool himself down, Jace sat on his couch, removing his shirt and throwing it on the floor, before laying back and closing his eyes. Less than a minute after, Bastille jumped on his laps and started to purr as Jace petted the cat. The more he was living with the kitten, the more he believed people saying that animals had a sixth sense to feel human emotions. Every time he had come home in a bad mood, Bastille had come to him and cuddled, taking away from him all bad aura and leaving him with a sense of peace, or at least, quiet emptiness.

While he mindlessly caressed his cat, Jace tried to figure out why people were challenging Valentine more and more. And suddenly, it hit him. It wasn't Valentine per se who was challenged, but more his legacy. _He_ was the one defied, testing his limits and seeing how far they could go with him. And all he could say was that he didn't like it.

If he had to make a statement, he would, without hesitation, but he didn't like people challenging his authority. Whether Valentine would pass on Idris to him or not didn't matter, he would not change for that and would keep his line of conduct as rigid as it had always been.

His thought wandered, going to all sorts of nonsense and 'what ifs' when a particular situation came to him. What would happen to him when Valentine would die? Whether it would be the morrow, or in thirty years, Jace realised that he was weak without Valentine. Not much because of the presence the man had himself, but because he would be alone.

Unlike Valentine, he did not have people he wholeheartedly trusted around him. Valentine had him, and though she was not a mobster herself, he had Maryse. Jace barely had Magnus. He trusted Magnus with his life, but he never told the man, nor even gave him proof of that. And that left him pondering on what he could do to change that. He would also need to find at least one other person he could trust, someone who would put the interest of his future family first like Maryse did with Valentine.

With a loud sigh, Jace got up, gathering his shirt and letting his cat fall on the ground. Bastille stalked him all the way up the stairs, following him in the bathroom, though he kept away from the water, curling in the sink. For the first time in a long time, Jace took a long shower, not really eager to go to bed. He knew that he was exhausted, but he didn't like going to bed when upset.

When he got out, Bastille had left. He examined his knuckles, seeing that though the blood had been washed away, bruises had appeared, and when he fisted his hands, his slightly hissed out of pain, thinking that maybe he shouldn't have gone so hard on the man. Jordan had tried to manage him like Jordan always did when they had a gig together. But as usual, Jace didn't listen and went with his guts.

Once in his room, he had the good surprise of finding Clary in his bed, and all his previous thoughts and worries suddenly disappeared into thin air. He smiled to himself, welcoming this unexpected visit and recalling that he had not checked his phone of the evening. Maybe she had tried to call him and ultimately failed. With delicateness, so he wouldn't wake her, he slipped into bed next to her, taking her in his arms, and smiling even wider when she snuggled against him, still sleeping.

He caressed her cheek, brushing away the few locks of hair that came covered her face and saw that once again, she had fallen asleep crying. Though she never commented on it, or even ever mentioned her brother again, Jace knew that his death was something that she had some problems to come to term with. And he had no idea how to help her. Even the fact that he was simply there for her did not seem to help her.

"Jace?" Clary mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep, and Jace held her a bit closer to him, kissing her forehead she hummed, hiding her face in his chest as he said, "I love you."

As those particular words left her lips in that particular order, Jace froze on himself, tilting his head down and waiting to see if, once again, Clary had been sleep-talking. He waited for two long minutes, but when it became obvious that Clary was lost in her world of dreams, he let out a breath.

It wasn't the first time that she declared her love to him in the numbness of her sleep. It was actually the second, and Jace recalled very well how the first time had occurred. It had been when he came back from Vegas and went to see her at her place in the middle of the night. He hadn't slept this night, his ear strained, flirting every single noise in fear of Valentine walking in on Jace in his daughter's bed. If Valentine were to know, Jace always thought that it would be better to at least prepare him a little.

The night had been silent, like this one, and she had same the same words, her hand reaching for his. It had kept him awake all night, not sure of what that declaration could mean, or even how he felt about it. All night long, he had tried to figure out if those feelings were reciprocated, without being able to find a right answer.

Sure, he liked Clary. He knew that she was able to get a smile from him, no matter how bad-tempered he was at the moment. He knew that if often thought of her through the day. He knew that, more than once, his first thought when it came to sharing something personal, was to do it with Clary. But he wasn't sure if that meant that he was in love with her.

And there was also the fact that both times, the declaration came from her subconscious. Clary knew that she sleeptalked, and Jace often joked about that with her. Mostly because, though it was coherent, it didn't make sense. She often talked about broccoli, and turtles and Phill Collins' voice.

The last time she said those three specific words, she never bounced back on them. Even though Jace hinted at her that she had talked, she never asked what she could have said. And this was the part that was bothering him. He wasn't sure that Clary consciously loved him. She was so set on simply having and fun and keeping her father away, that Jace started doubting if her subconscious was even on the right path. He was anxious that, if he brought this conversation, Clary would freak out and end their relationship on the stop.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace was enjoying his sleep, recovering from his tiring day, when something pleasant tore him away from his dreams. Without opening his eyes, but smiling nonetheless, he rolled and kissed Clary, whose hand tightened a bit harder on his length. He repressed a growl and deepened their kiss, his hand flying to her nightgown, looking for her sweet spot.

She moaned when his finger slipped underneath her panty, biting his lower lip in the process. Slowly, he reached for her own hand still pleasuring him, and stopped her ministrations, before helping her out of her nightwear. Then, he pinned her against the mattress, and kissed his way from her lips to her breast, slightly sibling her left nipple, aware that it was her more sensitive.

She hissed with pleasure, rocking her hips at the rhythm of his hand, and when he was about to go further down, he stopped him and yanked him up, opening her legs to him. Jace smiled at her, reaching for a condom in his nightstand as he pecked her neck again and again. He knew that she was already wet and ready for him. She had been even before he started touching her, he felt how wet she was when he fingered her.

When he aligned himself to her entrance, Clary locked eyes with him, and he gently caressed her cheek, going in and out. They did not share a word, only breaking eye contact when they shared passionate kisses, and before any of them could try to prolong the moment, they reached their climax, one after the other.

For a moment, Jace stained on top of Clary, kissing her shoulders and neck, before he rolled on the side, earning a pout. Though she never said it, he knew that Clary liked when he stayed inside of her after their coitus. But he was always afraid to crush her, so he never stayed long.

After taking off the condom and disposing of it in the bin, Jace rested his head on his hand, staying on the side so he could watch a satisfied Clary smiling at him. He traced the contour of her nose, making her scrunch it a little before she said,

"I thought you would have your evening off. I wanted to surprise you, but I only surprised Bastille."

"Don't worry, I was still surprised, even though you were not up to see it. And I am clearly not complaining. You know you can come whenever you want. That's why I gave you a key."

"Yeah, but I had this whole thing planned for us …"

"Sorry to have ruined your plans."

"Not really. I ended up dreaming about it, and you ended up giving me what I wanted," She blustered, giggling like a child when he tickled her sides.

"I tell you what. Next time you come, I will rock your world so hard, you will lose your voice."

Clary beamed at this promise, sitting up and involuntarily forcing Jace to do the same. He checked the time, seeing that it was still the middle of the night, and waited for Clary to explain the master plan that probably sprouted in her head.

"So, I wanted to go to Peru for my birthday, and since it's in three weeks, can you hold that promise until then?"

"Or I can reiterate for your birthday."

This made her smile even wider, making Jace unable to resist her and smile back.

"So? What would you want me to get you for your birthday?" Jace asked, taking her hand in his and caressing her soft skin.

"You. I mean, for an entire week, I want you and nothing else. No work calls or emails. No last minute leaving alone in the plane. Just you and I alone for the whole week."

"Have you asked your father yet?"

"No. And I won't if you can't promise me a week of just us," She replied, her eyes planted in his. He thought about it, trying to see if he could go completely MIA for a whole week, and decided that he would ask Magnus to take care of the most important matters.

So he nodded, promising the redhead the gift she wanted, though he was going to make sure to give her something else, feeling that it wasn't that hard for him since he wanted to spend time with her, to begin with.

Clary clapped her hands before kissing Jace and laying back in bed, taking Jace's hand with her to rest it on her breast. He had noticed that this was something that she liked, having his hand over her breast when they were sleeping. Even when they hadn't had sex, she always fell asleep with his hand covering her breast.

"I'm so excited about the day after tomorrow. I can't believe they're getting married!" She squealed, making Jace laugh at her.

"If you're that excited for their wedding, what is it going to be for yours?"

"My wedding is going to be AWESOME! You have no idea. I have this whole thing planned in my head!"

Jace chuckled at her excitement, kissing her temple in a patronising way that did not go unnoticed,

"You never thought of your wedding?"

"Not really?"

"But … you do want to get married? Or you are one of those people who want to live in concubinage with the mother of their children?"

"To be honest, I never really lingered on having a wife, or on the mother of my future children."

Clary turned her head to stare at him, clearly shocked by what she was hearing. "You are not making any sense? You have a room full of children too and books, and you never thought you needed a woman to have them."

"I know I need a woman to have kids. It's just that … she's always been an afterthought… Women come and go, children are the only constant in life. Are you telling me that you thought of your husband?"

"Of course! And he's going to be perfect! Handsome, because I want cute kids. Tall, because I don't want them to be midgets like me. Great guy, so my kids can be proud of him, and look up to him. Is okay with Dad and all his sorts of businesses, because I don't want to choose between my husband and my father. He's capable of making me smile when I'm the saddest. And he knows how to cook so I won't starve to death while pregnant."

"Clary … this is Prince Charming you're describing. That guy exists only in cartoons," Jace cautiously said, surprised that someone as practical as Clary could be so dreamy and realistic when it came something so important in life.

She snorted. "Didn't you hear me when I said that I wanted him to be okay with Dad? What kind of Prince Charming would be okay with Dad?"

Jace did not pip a word to that, knowing that they were close to that line that they had never crossed. That lined where they would both acknowledge out loud to one another that Valentine (and by default Jace) was a mobster.

"And he needs to have all these qualities, so I can be the best version of myself."

"What do you mean?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

"I mean … Well, I will never be a genius, and I will never be an artist or an athlete. I will never be the best at maths, or music, or running. But I will be damned if I won't be the best mother ever! I will be the Mom other girls my age will look up to with envy. This is the only thing I know I will be good at, and I need my husband to help me be perfect at it."

For a moment, Jace remained silent, shocked by what he was hearing. Never he would have thought that Clary was seeing herself in such a dim light. He reached out for the nightstand, adding artificial light to the moonbeam, and gently cupped Clary's face with one hand, looking deep into her eyes.

"You're already the best at many things. You don't need to be defined by your relationship with other people."

She rolled her eyes, clearly not believing him, and Jace insisted,

"You're the best at being compassionate and showing it. I'll never forget how upset you were when you saw those homeless people in Paris. I should have been the one showing empathy, I can relate, I have lived in the streets and slept in the snow. But you're the one who felt for them

You're the best at putting others before you. Like you do with your friend by taking care of all the little problems coming along the way, so she doesn't have to worry about her wedding. Like you building that shelter for homeless and doing your best to rehabilitate them. Like you not asking your father about your mother, no matter how badly you want to know about her because you know it will make him sad."

Jace held her gaze, waiting for her to agree, but when she did, it was with a playful smile in the corner of her lips, "That's only two. You said many."

"I can't decently give them all to you now. It will get to your head."

"You could have said I'm the best at having sex. I wouldn't have minded. Even though I can't really brag about it," She joked, and Jace felt relieved that she saw things his way.

"You can brag about it. But then, it's called porn."

" _Oh_! We could be co-porn-stars! I mean, you totally have the cock for it! Though you'd probably ditch me. No guy wants their girlfriend to be a porn star."

"No guy wants that, indeed."

"Hey! You're supposed to say that it wouldn't matter and that you wouldn't mind!" She complained, slapping his hand and unknowingly reminding him of his bruised knuckles.

"Nope. I won't go around an lie to you that I don't mind sharing you. Especially when I have to share you with internet creepers."

Clary smiled at him and kissed him with delicacy. "Jealous?"

"I'm not."

"I like when you get jealous by pretending you're not jealous. It's so cute. It makes me want to jump you, again …"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

💚 **Awwwww Clace moment ... Enjoy while it lasts, it's all ii have to say ... ENJOY WHILE IT LASTS 😈😈😈**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Clary's description of her perfect man?**

 **💚What do you think of their relationship?**

 **💚 What did you think of their talk about marriage?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Mila:** _So glad that you liked this chapter. Hope you liked this one even more._

 **Padfoot:** _Yeah, it was sad, but she loved her brother, and she doesn't know what he did. But I'm sure the sadness was forgotten in this chapter_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	33. 31 - Wedding Bliss

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 31** **: Wedding Bliss (4,1K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So, I really hope that you enjoyed that last chapter … Because well, it was to be enjoyed … Mouahahahaha**

💚 **Also, I just wanted to point to that, though Clary did not say it, it is implied that her father has to approve of whoever would be her husband. She says she doesn't want to have to choose between the two of them, and it goes both ways.**

💚 **ALSO! This was supposed to be a Robert chapter, but I needed that one particular scene with Jace, and Jace only, so no Robert after all ….**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Doing his best to not appeared bored out of his mind, Jace watched Isabelle Lightwood (now Lewis) open the dance with the man she had just married, up until this day, he had tried to get out from this particular event, but he had had no valid excuse. Especially after Isabelle herself put an invitation in his mailbox. He felt like it would be disrespectful to ignore her like that when she personally invited him (as personal as it could get given the fact that they did not know each other that well), and when she several times helped Clary and he gets together.

Kaelie had come with him, though it was because she had been invited herself by Isabelle after Clary introduced the two girls to each other. Kaelie only stayed for the ceremony, spring break being behind her, she was submerged by papers and due dates and did not want to mess up her first year. But she still took a few hours to come to Isabelle's wedding, and gush about the dress to Jace during the ceremony. Though all really cared about that dress was how impracticable it seemed to be.

Still, he had to admit that Kaelie being with him made the time pass quicker. They had this game where they would try to guess what other guests were saying by reading on their lips, improvising after it turned out that Kaelie was really bad at reading lips. And now that Kaelie was gone, Jace estimated that he had to stay at least a couple of hours at the reception, before leaving without appearing like a total jerk.

He was sitting at the couple's table, which he actually found odd since he never exchanged more than five words with Isabelle, but when Valentine moved seats to sit beside him while Robert took his daughter away from her new husband, he suspected that his boss had some saying concerning his table placement.

Valentine did not say a word for a while, watching his Goddaughter smile with glee while talking and waltzing with her father. Jace glanced at his phone, repressing a grimace as he saw that barely ten minutes had passed. These were going to be the longest two hours of his life.

While he kept his eyes locked on a spot in front of him, his peripheral vision watched Clary danced with Will, her face serious and apparently very invested in whatever the two of them were talking about. She was wearing a short pink dress that only had one sleeve on which there was a flower, which seemed appropriate since the theme of the wedding was floral pink.

If he were honest with himself, Jace was slightly annoyed that Clary had chosen Will yet again as her plus one. He knew that he was just her cavalier for the night each time and that she chose him because he was her easiest choice, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He couldn't exactly pinpoint what was bothering him about him. Maybe it was the way he looked at Clary, or maybe it was the fact that _he_ had the possibility to take her out, without fearing consequences either from Clary or from Valentine.

"I am going to get my dance with Izzy before it's too late, and she complains about her feet hurting," Valentine said, getting up and walking to his Goddaughter, to replace Robert as her dance partner.

Mister Lightwood placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead and left her in the hands of his friend before coming to sit back at their table, where Valentine used to sit. Jace said nothing, still wondering what he was doing there when he was obviously out of his element, and not in his place.

"I think Valentine is jealous," Robert suddenly said, tearing Jace away from his lethargy. He turned his head to the older man, not sure if Mr Lightwood was talking to him, or to himself. They weren't that close, after all.

Robert had a small smile, his eyes looking away from his daughter, to land on Clary now dancing with his youngest son.

"Clary has always wanted to have this kind of fairytale wedding. But as time passes, she's not presenting any possible princes to the dragon. So I guess Valentine got around the idea that he would have to wait a while before giving his daughter this sort of happiness."

Jace nodded, not exactly sure if he was expected to give his opinion. He could understand what Robert what saying, and see what Valentine could be jealous about, but that did not mean he had to have a say in it.

The two men watched Valentine pass from Isabelle to Clary, making his daughter brightly smile and laugh at whatever he told her; and Robert continued, probably trying to make conversation with Jace and make him feel less out of place,

"Though I understand that Clary's suitors aren't that eager to meet her father. I remember almost shitting my pants when Maryse introduced us. And Maryse is not his precious and only daughter."

This ought to catch Jace's attention. Though he kept quiet, he fully turned his upper body to Robert, silently asking for more, and Robert seemed only too eager to talk. Jace watched him take another glass of champagne, wondering if it was the alcohol that made him so chatty.

"I met my wife when I was working as a receptionist for Clark Inc', probably five years after they skyrocket in the business market. I didn't even know who she was, just that she would drop by every once in a while, without ever needing a pass or an ID. One day, I gathered the courage to ask her for dinner, and one thing leading to another, we dated for six months.

Strangely, at that period of time, I got promoted to secretary, but I didn't I didn't see it as strange at the time. Just as luck striking me again. And most importantly, I didn't know who she was to Valentine and Hodge, which were my bosses.

So when Maryse said that if we wanted to go further, I would need to meet her childhood friends, I thought nothing of it. But when I saw at that restaurant table that Valentine Morgenstern and Hodge Starkweather were sitting beside her, I almost fainted.

The new generation might be more scared of you, and more oblivious of Valentine, but back in the day, it was never good news to go up in his office. And though everyone pretended otherwise, everyone knew of the nasty rumours out in the streets concerning that man.

Needless to say that I barely spoke during the meal. I didn't eat much, and I probably sweat too much. Hodge did try to be friendly, but Valentine can have a nasty glare that can freeze Hell over. Though I survived dinner, and I was happy to see the next day that I wasn't fired either."

Jace kept on looking at Robert, though he noticed from the corner of his eye that Valentine had finished dancing with his daughter, and had disappeared somewhere.

"I asked Maryse to marry me six months later. And the very same night I did, I got home to find Valentine waiting for me in my apartment. He scared the living crap out of me. I think the only other time he scared me like that was when Maryse got pregnant with Alec. Valentine is a scary man when he protects the ones he loves."

Robert nodded to himself at this conclusion while Valentine took a seat next to him, a jovial smile on his lips. A waiter put down a small barrel, and Valentine gently tapped his friend's shoulder as he friendly inquired,

"Talking trash about me?"

"Always," Robert retorted with a mischievous smile. It was clear that he was no longer the man who feared to cross his girl's brother (or substitute of it). He had grown to respect Valentine not out of fear, but out of the love they shared for the same woman, no matter how different their relationships to that person were.

Valentine took two whiskey glasses and poured some brown liquid out of the barrel on which Jace noticed a small date scribed. After giving one of the glasses to Robert, Valentine explained,

"What Robert fails to mention, is the fact that he was a lady's man back then. I was not going to let Maryse get her heart broken like that."

The two men laughed together, their eyes falling back on the dance floor with a satisfied sigh. They took a sip out of their glass while Jace resisted the temptation to check his phone once again. He knew that the more he checked, the slower time would seem to be.

When he took his glass of water to his lips, mostly to busy himself, Robert exclaimed with indignation, ' _Water_! Valentine serve him some whiskey! How can you let him drink water on a day like this?"

"Jace doesn't drink," Valentine said before Jace could even think of protecting in a way that wouldn't seem offensive. Robert stared at him, dumbfounded, before shaking his head with sadness,

"Poor boy. You need to loosen up. It's not healthy to be uptight like that."

Jace did not retort anything, though he distinctly heard Valentine chuckle at the taunt. He was used to people saying that he was too rigid, judging solely on his social skills and diet, but he had learnt to not care the least in the world.

"I'm serious," Robert insisted, pouring himself another glass of whiskey. "You need to appreciate the good things while you're young. And the good things don't like stick-in-muds. Did you ever even had a girlfriend with that sort of attitude?"

Jace barely gave Robert any attention, though he glanced at the barrel, wondering how strong could that beverage be to untie Robert's tongue like that. Valentine seemed to have followed his gaze because he explained,

"We opened the barrel this morning with coffee. And it has to be finished by tonight when Izzy gets to her limo. The whiskey has been put into the barrel the day of her birth. I have one like that for every single one of them."

He pointed to the dance floor where the three Lightwood were, as well as Clary. Isabelle was dancing with her little brother, while Alexander was spinning her mother around. Clary, her, was waltzing with Simon, animately speaking with him.

"The barrel is already half empty," Valentine added, which explained to him the friendly and open nature of Mr Lightwood. After all, it was a happy day for him, alcohol made him even lighter. Valentine on the other hand barely seemed affected by the alcohol, though Jace suspected that he had a stronger resistance to the amber beverage than his friend.

"Aren't you jealous, though?" Robert asked, and Valentine shook his head, knowing what he was referring to.

"My time will come. And when I will walk Clary to the altar, I will ask you back that question," He replied with a smug smile.

The two of them laughed while Jace tried to not overthink of what he could be doing instead of being here. Maybe he should have listened to Kaelie and asked Magnus to come with him at the reception. At least, he would have someone to talk to while people danced, and their boss got drunk with the bride's father.

His eyes fell on the girl in question, who looked right back at him, something gleaming in her blue eyes before her older brother asked a dance from her. She smiled and took his hand letting him lead her back to the dance-floor.

"Your kids are doing this whole thing out of order, though," Valentine commented, his eyes also on the couple of siblings. "Shouldn't Alec be the first one to get hitched, carry on the legacy of the name, and all?"

"Yes. I had always hoped that Alec would get married first. In order, you know. Even though Simon was a done deal since forever, I had always hoped that Alec would beat them to it. Or at least, I figured I would know my future son-in-law by now."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been seeing someone for at least two years. And though he introduced us to all his past boyfriends, he keeps this one in the loop. Why would he keep us away from the particular relations? I smell trouble!"

Though Jace pretended otherwise, keeping his eyes on the ever-moving dancers, his whole attention was on the conversation. He had no idea why Magnus did not want to come out, but he didn't want Valentine to come to snoop around and out him before he was ready. And if Valentine started getting suspicious that his Godson was in some kind of trouble, he was definitely going to lead an investigation on that.

"Do you want me to look into it?" Valentine asked with seriousness, and though Robert served himself with yet another drink, Jace could tell that he was serious as well.

"I don't know. It's his life, and I don't want to intrude. He is entitled to make his own mistakes, even in the love department. And Maryse would kill me. But … what if the guy is just after Alec's money? Or what if he's on drugs, and is trying to pull Alec down with him? Or what if he's a guy toying with his heart, and cheating every chance he gets?"

"I'll look into it. If the guy is bad news, I'll have someone send a message. otherwise, we will wait for Alec to tell us on his own," Valentine proposed, though everything in his tone was indicating that it was more of a statement. No matter what Robert would say, Valentine would try to find out who Alec was dating.

Subtly, he moved on his chair, hoping to catch his boss's gaze, and not even a second later, Valentine declared, "I could have Jace look into it. Alec would never notice."

Jace repressed a smirk of victory, having led his boss to say exactly what he wanted, and he played the two men just as he planned, leading them away from that idea of finding out who was Alexander's boyfriend,

"The boyfriend is not bad news. He's just not out of the closet, yet."

The two men looked at him with suspicion, though Robert seemed more relieved than suspicious. Jace held Valentine's gaze, knowing that every breath was important from now on and that he was in more danger than being under a lie detector.

"What do you mean? Do you know that guy?"

Jace kept his eyes on Valentine, as he said the most naturally in the world, "I saw them a couple of times together, and I saw the guy several times going into the building, or out. And he seems to be the kind of guy who is still in the closet. I think that your son is just waiting for his friend to come out to tell you."

Those were the exact words Robert needed to hear. He heavily sighed with a relieved sigh and poured himself another glass of whiskey, celebrating his son's healthy relationship. Valentine, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Jace, probably scanning his very soul.

"For how long have you known?"

"A while. But it's not my business to talk about those kinds of things."

"And you're right! Alec will tell us when they will be ready," Robert jovially exclaimed, cutting short any further interrogations Valentine could have.

Jace returned his attention to the dancers, sensing that Valentine was still looking at him, but he pretended to ignore it. His eyes quickly fell on Clary who was dancing with Alec, the two of them laughing. He kept looking from couple to couple, seeing that Simon was dancing with his mother-in-law, and suddenly stood before him the bride.

For a second, Jace wondered if he should get up and pull a chair for her, but all his thoughts of chivalry died when she presented her hand to him, expecting him to take it. He stared at it, slightly confused. They did not know each other well enough for them to dance together.

"You can't come to my wedding, and not dance with me. I would be deeply offended and created a trend out of this on Twitter if you refuse."

The two older men snickered at Jace, clearly enjoying his lack of choice in the matter, and so he stood up, straightening his suit a little before following the brunette in white to the dance-floor. After a few steps, Isabelle tilted her head up, forcing him to look down so he wouldn't appear as rude.

"Enjoying yourself?" She brightly smiled, and he gave her a small smile, that he knew convincing, despite the fakes behind it.

"As this is my first wedding, every experience is new and will forever be forged in my memory."

She smiled, flattered, before her brows suddenly furrowed, understanding what the sentence really meant.

"Gee! Clary is right. You are the master at eluding. A simple no would have sufficed. I know that men only come to weddings to get girls, and you already have one crazy redhead on your hands."

Jace simply smiled, noting in a corner of his mind that Clary apparently shared with her friends her thoughts on him. He didn't mind, but he had been curious to know, because though she often talked about her best friend, Clary never mentioned if she talked about him to her. On the other hand, he never even told Clary that Magnus knew about them…

"What did you get me?" Isabelle asked with a childish cantor, and for a second, Jace felt like it was Clary asking. They had the same way to scrunch their nose, using the same cute little voice and having the same sparkles of wider in their eyes.

"There's an envelope with my name on the back on the gift table," He eluded with a devious smile.

If there was one thing he knew he did right about this wedding, it was the gift. Kaelie had gone for matching personalised mugs, but Kaelie knew Isabelle more than Jace. He knew that the three girls had already spent a few nights together, which made him laugh because Kaelie was always the one saying that she didn't have time to socialise with her studies. She even spent the night before with the girl, celebrating Isabelle's bachelorette party.

He, on the other hand, he went after the only thing he knew for sure would please the bride. He had no idea how the groom would feel about it, but to be honest, he did not really care. Clary had mentioned at Christmas that her friend would be more than happy to get the cat back if he didn't want it, and so he got the now Mrs Lewis her own kitten.

It was a different breed than bastille, but he made sure to take him young. And before going to pick up Kaelie, he snuck into Isabelle's apartment and let the cat there in his cage, evident on the dinner table.

"Though, I think you might enjoy this present more than your husband," Jace warned. Isabelle beamed at the word 'husband', but swiftly squinted her eyes at Jace, warning him,

"If it's a coupon, I will come by your place, and throw it back at your face!"

"I truly hope you won't do that," He earnestly said, imagining the pain that he would be in if a cat was thrown at his face.

Isabelle suspiciously looked at him, making Jace smirk, just in order to taunt her. And as he had expected, her reaction was similarly the same as the one Clary have had. But then, she shook her head, trying to regain her cool and she said,

"Clary says that she's spending her birthday with you." Though she had tried to sound detached, Jace still notice the hints of sadness in her voice. She had probably hoped to spend her best friend's birthday with said best friend.

"She wants to go to Peru," Jace clarified. Because if Clary wanted to spend her birthday here, and then to Peru, it could be very easily arranged.

"That's her fancy excuse. But bottom line, she wants to spend her birthday with you, Jace. I mean, you're not stupid, you know that she can go to Peru whenever she wants," Isabelle snapped, making Jace slightly frown.

This wasn't how he had seen this trip. Sure she had asked for his full attention, but he never saw the trip as an excuse to be alone with him. He simply thought that it was one of Clary's latest antics. She liked to travel, and Peru had famous landmarks that he knew she would enjoy.

Isabelle seemed to understand how clueless Jace was, for she sighed, and explained, "Clary doesn't always say upfront what she wants. That's how she is. She doesn't always say how she feels either, because that's how Valentine raised her. I'm not criticising my Godfather, I'm just telling you that Clary isn't used to speak about her feelings, because her father never does.

And … well … She is getting attached to you. Even if she pretends otherwise, I can tell. And I know we don't know each other, but I'm asking you anyway. Don't break my friend's heart. She's already had her heart broken by the loss of her Mom, and her grandad, and her brother. I don't want her to get her heart broken they again, and by love nonetheless."

This ought to be a surprise to Jace. He never expected his dance to turn out to be about Clary, and even less about him breaking her heart. It even seemed strange to assemble those words in that order in his head. He was about to assure Isabelle that neither Clary or him ever intended to play with the other's heart, when she shook her head, and precipitately said,

"You don't have to say anything, or to promise me anything. I am not her Dad. I am just a friend looking out for another, and I am asking you this one favour. Please?"

Their song finished just as Jace acquiesced, and he returned to his table were Valentine and Robert were animately talking with Maryse about Maxwell's boarding school. Apparently, the two men were not that eager to send the youngest Lightwood away, and he kept on pushing the issue with his mother. Jace noticed how Maryse had a small smile when her eyes landed on the empty small barrel, and she played the two men in her hand like a pro, making them turn in her favour with an agile game of wording and timing.

Jace repressed a smile when he heard Valentine get beat down by Maryse, at a game that he supposedly mastered, and he checked his phone for the time, feeling that he earned it. With a little luck, at least an hour would have passed, and now that he danced with the bride, he could leave without being rude.

But when he lit his screen, he surprisingly saw that he had four missing calls from Magnus, all rather close one to another. Without a word, he got up and headed to the bathroom, worried that something might have happened to his friend who knew where he was today, and he called him back as soon as he was alone.

Magnus picked up at the first ring, and didn't even bothered with the usual mundanities, "I need you _right now_ , Jace. Please."

He ignored the bile rising in his throat at the panic clear in Magnus's voice, and simply said, "I'll be at your place in half an hour."

Then he hang up, and went back to his table, where Valentine and the Lightwood's were now laughing. Jace didn't even bother knowing what it was about, he tapped Valentine on the shoulder, and whispered so low, that only his boss could hear,

"I have to check something. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

 **💚Cliffies! How I missed you! 😈😈😈**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the moment between the three men?**

 **💚What do you think of the wedding gift?**

 **💚 What did you think of Izzy's little talk?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest:** _They are cute, but will the love declaration happen soon ..._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	34. 32 - The Ghost Of The Past

**THIS IS A REPOST. DIMITRI AND ANDREW ARE THE SAME PERSON**

 **My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 32** **: The Ghost Of The Past (6,1K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **Oh my God! We are at 500 reviews! Thank you so much for the love you're giving this story. I hope you will keep on giving it much love, no matter what happens in the next chapters.**

💚 **ALSO!** ‼️ **Remember that this story is rated M not only because of lemon but also because of violence and strong content! This story isn't about unicorns and rainbows, and some VERY DARK AND HARD themes are in there!** ‼️

💚 **Also, I know this chapter was supposed to be released yesterday, but it was pretty hard to write, so I gave myself a break mid-writing. Sorry.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

Magnus slumped on his couch, switching on the TV just so he could have some background noise. Today was Isabelle Lightwood's wedding and a part of him couldn't stop wondering if Alec would have asked him to come with him as his date if they were still together. It had been a month since they had broken up, and Alec did not try to contact him even once. Well, he didn't try to contact Alec either.

He knew that their issues had more to do than just the belief that he might entertain an illicit affair with Kaelie. Their fight had been dormant for months, and Kaelie was just the excuse Alec used to let it all out. In a way, Magnus didn't blame him. He knew he was far from being the perfect boyfriend. He did not want to meet his parents, and he always avoided talking about himself and even more about his past.

He was thinking that maybe he should try and forget about his past, or at least leave where it belonged, and that he should take that step toward Alec. Sure he wasn't going to be open about him all of the sudden, but he could take that step that was meeting his parents and making official their. He knew that this was something that Alec desperately wanted, just as a proof that he was involved enough in their relationship. Maybe he could do this one little thing for the man he loved.

But this was another thing altogether. As the months passed, he had developed feelings of love for Alexander Lightwood, but he always refused those same feelings when they came from his lover. Mostly because he doubted the love would remain if Alec truly knew everything there was to know about him.

As he was brooding, flipping through the channels without ever setting his mind on any program, his phone rang, tearing Magnus out of his lethargy. He picked up without checking the announcer, grateful for whatever distraction it would give him, but when he heard his boss's voice, he straightened up right away.

He found it odd that Valentine called him when it was his Goddaughter's wedding day. The ceremony must probably be minutes away, and he still took the time to call him, making Magnus fear that there was some sort of emergency,

"Everything okay, boss?"

"Everything is alright. I just have been given some pieces of information that you ought to know," Valentine assured, and though his tone was benevolent, Magnus still did not relax.

"I have had this information for a while, now. But I was hoping he would change location."

"You know where he is?" Magnus anxiously said, repressing the best he could all the feelings that this sentence arose in him.

"Like I said, I have known for a while. But he is in Moscow, and it seems that he is setting up residence there. Now, I can have someone there by tomorrow if you want —" Valentine started, but Magnus immediately cut him off, shaking uselessly his head as he strongly declared,

"No! I'll do it myself. Just send me the address, and give me the next week off."

He felt Valentine hesitated on the other line of the phone, and he knew full well why. The last time he had this opportunity, he miserably blew it. But this was a thing that _he_ needed to do, and no matter how much he owed Valentine, he didn't want some faceless man to do his job for him.

"Valentine? … Thank you," He said, not sure of what else to say.

Valentine brushed it off, before saying that he was off to see Isabelle marry her man; and Magnus got up to pour himself a glass of vodka while his laptop came to life.

Then, he sat back on his couch and looked for immediate plane tickets to Moscow. But as he selected one that would make him leave in the early evening, his heart rate started to pick. He shook it off, pouring himself another glass to find some courage, and he reasoned with himself.

He had no reason for letting his fear take over this one thing he had wanted all his life. This was the dream that helped him sleep when the nightmares came to haunt him. This was the goal he had set himself ever since he was ten. This was the reason why he couldn't be honest with Alec. He _needed_ to do this. To move on, for closure. _He needed to get over his fear_.

It was with this new-found resolve that Magnus downed yet another glass of vodka, and prepared his bag for his trip abroad. But the more clothes he put in his bag, the tighter his throat felt, the harder it was for him to swallow, and the faster his stomach turned with fear.

When he was finished packing, the bottle of vodka was empty, and his nerves far from being calm. He called a cab to take him to the airport, sure that he would be able to do it. Sure that his desire for revenge was stronger than his fear of closed spaces. But as soon as he sat in the yellow car, his stomach turned so violently that he had to tell the driver to pull over so he could throw up.

It was bent in half, hurling his guts away, sweet covering every inch of his body while the cab driver awkwardly tapped his back that Magnus realised that he would not make it to Russia. No matter how much he wanted this, he never prepared his mind to take a plane, and his brain was not going to allow him to be trapped in a metal flying box for over ten hours, with no viable exits.

With defeat, he paid the cab driver for the fare he would never do, and went back to his house, drawing his sorrow with another bottle of vodka. He was getting pissed that this vengeance he had craved for, for over two decades was denied to him because of his fear. He was angry at himself for being so weak, angry at fate for putting this man out of reach, and angry at the world for being the way it was.

And suddenly, it hit him. It didn't really matter to him if he was the one behind the operation. All he wanted was his revenge, and for the man to know that he was behind it. Valentine had proposed to have someone do it for him, and at the moment, it had seemed like a preposterous idea. Now that he thought of it, with the certainty that he couldn't do it himself, it didn't seem like such a bad plan.

Still, he only trusted one person to do it, and make him feel as truly avenged, and so he pulled up his phone and called Jace. His friend did not pick up, even after Magnus insisted several times, and that's when he recalled that Jace had been invited at the Lightwood-Lewis wedding unlike him.

He grumbled under his breath, trying to find a solution to this never-ending problem when Jace finally called back. For a second, Magnus was at a loss for words, not sure of how to ask properly this of his friend; and he ended up telling him that he needed him. Jace didn't need further explanation and praised to be there as soon as he could.

While waiting for his friend, Magnus finished his second bottle trying to figure out if he wanted to drown his sorrows, or if he was hoping to find liquid courage to tell his friend why he needed him.

Jace arrived thirty minutes after his phone call, just as Magnus finished the last drop of alcohol in his glass, and for a second, the blond man did not say a word. He simply stared at his friend, taking in his surroundings and his obvious state of inebriation.

Without a word, he took the empty glass and bottle away, and came back from the kitchen with a cold glass of water, before sitting next to Magnus, silently pushing the water in front of him. Magnus took the glass, the coolness slightly sobering him, and he blurted out,

"I need a favour."

"I'm listening," Jace simply said, waiting for Magnus to go on.

"I need you to kill someone for me."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

 **4 years old**

Magnus was watching his mother with awe. She was painting her face, putting red on her lips and black on her eyes, but even with that, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially compared to those woman in that new country they were.

He didn't like this new country, and he wished they had never left where they used to live. People didn't speak like him, didn't look like him, and made him feel all alone here. well, they would have if it wasn't for his Mama. She looked like him, they had the same eyes, like an almond she would say. They spoke the same language that great warriors spoke before she would say. She had long long black hair, that Magnus loved to play with. She was a bit more white than him, but Mama would say it was because he had to look a bit like his Daddy.

Magnus had never seen his father, and his mother rarely spoke of him. But she always smiled to Magnus when he would ask, and say that he was a king who gave her a prince. and Magnus liked that he was a prince. Even if it was just for pretend, he liked that his Mamma saw him as a prince.

Of course, all of that was before they came to that awful country. Ever since they came, his mother was sad. She would pretend that not, and smile to him, but Magnus saw that her eyes weren't happy like they were before. They were always sad. He even heard her cry the night, even when she had friends coming over and give her hugs.

The nights she cried the hardest was when the man in black came. Magnus didn't like the man in black. He scared him. It was the man in black that made them come to this new strange country and who found a small house for them. It was the man in black who made his mother cry the most and who gave her nasty booboos on her face.

"Hop! Go to your room it's time for you to go to sleep, my little prince," His mother suddenly said, putting down her brush.

"I'm not tired," He argued. His mother gave him the big eyes, and he sullenly complied, following her to his room. This was an improvement from their ordinal home. He had his own room, and his Mama even bought him a couple of toys. Before, she and he slept in the same small bed, and they shared the room with one of her friends.

With love, his Mama tucked him in bed, and kissed his forehead, "You stay in your bed, and you think of our magical island to go to sleep."

"Mamma, I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to go with him."

She smiled at him, but this was one of her new smiles that Magnus didn't like. It was a smile with sad eyes, and he missed when she would have happy eyes smiling at him.

"I tell you what when he leaves, I'll come and sleep with you? How is that?" She proposed, and Magnus vigorously approved.

But he was cut short of his usual hug by a knock on the door. His mother glanced, though the door had remained closed, and she kissed his forehead and left. Magnus quickly got up and put his ear on the door to listen. He heard the man argue about something he didn't like, before the noise of a slap echoed.

With his heart beating louder than it should, Magnus peaked the door opened, trying to see what was happening, and he saw the man in black hitting his mother before dragging her to her room. He was terrified, unsure of what to do. His Mama had told him to say in his bed, and he had a feeling that he was not meant to see any of this.

But when he heard his mother cry out in pain, he rushed to the kitchen and struggled to take a knife out of the counter, before rushing to his mother bed. He didn't want to hurt anybody, just to scare the man in black away. But when he saw the man in black on top of his mother, hurting her, all he wanted to do was doing the same.

And then, it all happened in the blink of an eye. His Mama and the man in black turned their head his way. His mother screamed at him to go back to his room, while the man laughed at Magnus, making him scream and launch at the man. Without a single effort, he took Magnus's arm and twisted it so Magnus would let the knife fall. He heard his mother plead for him, but the man slapped her so hard, she fell back on the bed. Then, the man grabbed Magnus by the hair and put him in the closet.

Magnus screamed, trying to get out of there, but no matter how hard he punched and kicked the door, it wouldn't budge. He started crying, disliking being in the total darkness and he heard the man tell his mother,

"Now, you better make me believe that you like it. Or you'll never see that squirt again!"

Magnus kicked the door again, asking to be let out, and he started panicking when he felt suddenly hot. He cried, scared out of his mind because he had problems breathing. It was so hot and so dark. He begged for the man to let him out, promising to be good, but all he heard in response was the man grunting.

And finally, the door opened. The man wickedly smiled at him, before yanking him by the hair and taking him to his own bed. Magnus screamed out of pain, a sense of dread terrorising him. He didn't know what would happen next, but it felt like bad news.

The man threw him on his bed and tore his pyjamas off. Then he flipped Magnus so he would lay face down on the bed, and he told Magnus, "Now be a good boy, or mommy is going to get hurt again."

Magnus tried to contain his tears, but he screamed at the top of his lungs when he felt the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. He tried to get away, but the man didn't let him, and only brought him more pain. Never before, Magnus had thought that he could hurt so much, even less at such a place, but the more the man moved, the more the pain came back.

After what seemed to be forever, the man left, and Magnus did not move a muscle, crying all he could, without being able to stop himself. He tried to control his sobs, but they came back even stronger each time. His backside hurt him so much that he felt he would never be able to ever sit again.

It was only a few hours later, that Magnus managed to get up, wincing in pain as he made his way to his mother. He didn't even bother trying to find new pyjamas. All he wanted was a hug from his mother, telling him that everything was going to be okay.

But when he got to her bed, she was sleeping in a weird position. Magnus shook her out vigorously, calling out her name, and she blinked awake, looking around her with confusion. Until her eyes landed on her son …

"I'm hurt, Mama," Magnus told her, tears escaping his eyes, and she burst into tears, taking him in her arms.

For a long moment, she shushed him, rocking him in her arms, before she took him to the bathroom, and gave him a hot bath that made him feel a bit better in the bum. And as she was endlessly caressing his cheek, she promised,

"I will get us out of here, my little prince."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

 **10 years old**

Magnus was reading n his room, when he heard his mother talk with someone else, putting all his senses in alert. It wasn't much the fact that there was someone in their house that bothered him, he had grown accustomed of their house being visited nightly by various strangers, but the fact that it was the middle of the day. The only person who ever came whenever he pleased was the man in black.

Over the years, Magnus had learnt that his name was Andrew, not that it made him any friendlier in Magnus's eyes. He hated that man with all the fibres of his body. Several times, his mother had tried to run away with him, and each time Dimitri had caught them, making her pay dearly for her impudence. And he never speared Magnus either. Soon after the incident with the knife, Andrew brought a friend with him who took great pleasure in spending time with a little boy of barely five.

Magnus always did his best to not cry, and pretend that it didn't hurt anymore because he knew how much his mother beat herself over it. He also knew that when Andrew came home, the time he was left alone was because his mother had taken it upon herself and bear more than she was supposed to, in order to spare him. All Magnus could do now, was wait for him to get stronger and bigger, so he could beat the shit out of Andrew, and take his mother away from this nightmare. Still, he could do nothing at the moment, other than biting his tongue and wait for his time.

He strained his ear, listening if Andrew had come alone, or if he was about to be used as well when he surprisingly heard that it was a woman talking. His mother and he had been living in the US for more than six years, and Magnus had never seen his mother befriend anyone. She barely smiled at the guy keeping the convenience store.

Though he knew he should give his mother at least that little moment of privacy, during which she would get to feel normal and average again, he still listened, putting aside his book. It was useless anyway, he knew that he would never learn to read properly by himself, so he should stop trying.

Surprisingly enough, he heard his mother tell about her story and what brought her to this country. She explained how she had been sold by her family, and how she had to run away in order to protect him. She explained how Andrew unexpectedly found her a few years later, buying her back from her friend's father, and how he brought her here, setting her up in this house as he told her that she owed him twice her debt. She explained how he inflated the debt when he started abusing her son because she refused to sell him the boy to wipe the sleeve clean.

Magnus silently listened, shocked that his mother who always kept everything to herself was telling all her life story to a stranger. Hell, there were even things she never told him, her own son. As she kept on talking, Magnus had the foolish hope that maybe, she would tell the other woman who was his father, but that moment never came.

When his mother was finished talking, Magnus estimated that he could leave his room, and pretend as if nothing, curious to see what the other woman looked like. And he was not disappointed when he saw that she looked like any other woman in this country. Black hair, big clear eyes, and rosy skin. The only difference he could note about her was her big belly indicating that she would soon have a baby.

For a minute, he could not take his eyes away from the prominent belly. He had rarely seen pregnant women, and he never saw one up close. He always thought it was weird that a person could be carrying and creating a whole other person in the same area where food was digested, but now that he was seeing a pregnant woman from up close, all he wanted to do was touch her stomach.

Of course, he did nothing of the sort, staying out of range and barely acknowledging her when she greeted him. She left, not without friendly waving in his direction and he went to the kitchen to drink a little water.

"Magnus … We are getting out of here. Maryse is going to help us," His mother announced, and he simply shrugged at that. They never managed to escape, so why would it be different, now? He highly doubted that a pregnant woman could help them.

He went back to his room and slumped on his bed, not really eager to rehash a conversation about their escape. In his heart, he had made peace with what they had to live night after night and was just biding his time to strike back. He couldn't understand why his mother kept on hoping again and again that they would escape. Especially since she was always the one getting beat up when they were caught.

He started drifting to sleep, though he was still conscious of his surroundings, and he jumped on his bed when he heard the front door smash open, and Andrew's voice roar with rage. He stumbled out of his room, noticing that the sun was still up, and saw the man he hated most in the world hold his mother against the wall, his hand dangerously tightened around her neck.

"Do you care to explain why I have Idris on my back all of the sudden?"

Magnus's mother suffocated, turning into an alarming shade of blue, and Andrew let her go. She felt on her knees, gasping for air as she massaged her bruised neck; but Andrew did not give her any rest, and clutched a fistful of hair, forcing her to look at him.

"I want an answer! Why do I have _Valentine Morgenstern_ on my trail, dementing my very discreet and very secret whorehouses?"

"I have no idea," She cried, scratching Andrew's hand so he would loosen his grip. He brought her face closer to his, his face red with anger,

"You're not going to fuck this up for me! I know it was you! You're the one who's been giving me most troubles. I should have killed you years ago!"

As he said those words, he slapped her, the force of the blow making her fly across the room. Magnus rushed to her side, ignoring her plea for him to go back to his room. Andrew watched the two of them, pure fury in his eyes before a vicious smile lit his face.

"You're going to learn to behave. If knowing that your son is following your footsteps isn't enough to make you obey, I will make you watch," He darkly said, and both Magnus and his mother froze.

This was a next level vicious. This was something that Magnus had never wanted his mother to see. Sure he had learnt not to scream over the years, but that didn't mean that he didn't cry. He didn't want her to have to suffer that, after all, she had endured.

"I'm going to teach _him_ what it means to disobey _me_! And if you so much as look away, I'll kill him," Andrew said, undoing his belt.

Magnus still did not move, frozen on himself, when he felt his mother hand on his. He looked at her, and she caressed his cheek, erasing his tears as she mouthed him in Japanese, "I love you."

They had never talked about it before or even thought about going separate ways, but at this right instant, Magnus knew that his mother was telling him to run. She clenched his hand, and she put something in it; and in the blink of an eye, she charged at Andrew. Magnus did not hesitate, not wanting his mother to feel like she was distracting that vicious man for nothing, and he launched at the nearest window. He ran through the streets, perfectly aware, that, though he did not come out often, he still knew his neighbourhood better than Andrew.

But just as he was about to take a corner and make his way to another street, he saw black cars driving down to his street. For a second, he was unsure of what to do. His mother's voice was telling him to run, whilst his instincts were telling him to go back. And in the end, he listened to the later, and rushed back to his place, using shortcuts.

With his heart thumping like a drum, Magnus made his way to the back door, doing his best to hear something else that his blood pumping through his veins. He glanced inside, but saw, nor heard no one. So he stepped in, and all his blood left his face. Before any notions f logic or safety came to him, he fell on his knees, screaming out his pain as he saw his mother laying on the ground, her beautiful features erased from her face, and her hair bathing in her own blood.

He felt the tears burn his eyes, but never falling, he felt his lungs calling for air, but never receiving it. All he could do was stare at his dead mother, crawling to her between sobs. He did not care when he heard the door bust open. He did not care when he heard people talking around him. He did not care for anything, but the fact that he had abandoned his mother to die by the hand of that hateful man.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder, but he did not move, taking his mother's body in his arms, his hand trembling as they neared her now absent face.

"Kid." He ignored the voice, sobbing as tears finally fell down his face. "Kid, we need to go."

"Five minutes tops before the cops show up, Val. The place is clean, we missed him."

This ought to tear Magnus out of his sorrow for a second. When he heard that there were people around him, he assumed that Andrew was still around. But now, it seemed that he simply killed his mother, and flee like a coward. And just as he realised that a wave of pure hatred surged through him.

The man by his side slightly clenched his shoulder, making Magnus snap his head at him. The other man called him Val, which meant that he was probably the Valentine Morgenstern Andrew was talking about. He was probably the man his mother was killed over. The man gently shook his head, and told him, probably sensing Magnus's sudden animosity,

"I am not the enemy, kid. I came because your mother asked me to."

"Three minutes! We need to leave now, or we will meet them on the road. And I don't want to have to explain having a corpse in the car," The other man urged.

Magnus clenched his jaw, about to scream at the man when he crouched down to pick up his mother. But when her body was taken away from him, he fully opened his hand, and the piece of paper he had been holding ever since his mother gave it to him, fell down. He picked it up, and read with difficulties,

 **Maryse Lightwood**

 **Valentine Morgenstern**

 **Clark building on 5th Avenue**

Magnus assumed that the first name was the name of the pregnant woman who came earlier this day and that maybe, for once his mother had had a real plan to help them get out. Maybe he should have listened to what she had to say, and she wouldn't be dead at this moment.

"We need to leave, kid. But if you come with us, I promise you that you will get your revenge."

Magnus blinked, unbelieving. This was what he had been telling himself all his life, and in the end, the one thing he had wanted to do, he miserably failed. He didn't protect his mother. The man seemed to read his mind because he added,

"I will help. I will train and teach you all you have to know for you to get the revenge you want. But we have to leave now."

"I will get to kill him?" Magnus asked, not wanting to be robbed of that one last thing he still wanted. The man nodded, presenting his hand as he guaranteed,

"I promise."

Magnus looked deep into his eyes, and shook his hand, following him and the man holding his dead mother into a whole new world…

 **Don't be gross, Maryse was pregnant with Izzy. Don't let your mind go there …**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

 **Present day**

There was a long pause after Magnus finished the tale of his childhood. He spared Jace the details of how Valentine trained him, of how Maryse helped him cope with his past the best she could, of how Jocelyn put down her foot for Valentine to provide with an education that did not involve gun and thievery.

Valentine had wanted to take him to his house, but Magnus had refused, so Valentine set up an apartment for him in Maryse's building. And despite the fact that he was ten, Magnus handled himself perfectly. The moments he liked the most were when Jocelyn came once a week to check on his reading and math progress. She reminded him of his own mother, no matter how much they looked nothing alike.

A few years after being rescued by Valentine, Magnus bought back the house he and his mother used to live in and rearranged it the way he knew his mother would have wanted it. He knew that both Valentine and Maryse thought it was odd of him, but they despite all the bad, it was also the place where he had happy memories with his mother. It was the last thing he could have of her. And he liked to think that her spirit remained in the house after she was brutally murdered there.

Finally, Jace talked, his face unreadable while his eyes were lost in space, "And it took Valentine _all this time_ to locate this bastard?"

"No. When I was sixteen, Valentine came to me one day and told him that he had an address for Andrew. He was in Columbia, recruiting young girls there. He gave me a gun but still proposed to come with me. He bought us the tickets, made us pass the customs with our weapons, but as soon as I got on the plane, I panicked. They had to let me out to take off."

Jace nodded, closing his eyes and resting his head back on the couch. And though Magnus knew that his friend was probably trying to assimilate everything that he just told him, he couldn't help but wish that this one the one time Jace would be a bit more expressive. He was the first person he ever told about this part of his life, Valentine and Maryse knowing by default.

He had always done his best to never tell anyone, avoiding everything that could lead to people asking about his childhood, and he was feeling that maybe he shouldn't have shared anything with Jace. Maybe his friend was repulsed by him now, or maybe he liked him better when he knew less about him. He wished that Jace wouldn't be so business right now, and showed him an actual emotion. _Any_ motions would be better than this uncertainty.

"So, that means he's in the US right now? That Andrew guy?"

"No. But he's been staying at the same place for quite some time, and Valentine says that he's apparently settling there so … I tried to get there myself. I bought the tickets, packed a bag, but I didn't even make it to the taxi. I thought that vengeance would be stronger than my phobia, but I was wrong."

Magnus hung his head low, feeling shame that he couldn't be that simple thing to avenge his mother.

"Do you have an address?" He asked, his tone impassible. Magnus looked up, slightly confused. It almost seemed as if Jace was taking this as an assignment, and not a favour, and so he reminded him,

"Jace —"

"I would have done it without the explanation, Magnus. Don't misunderstand me, I am glad that you trust me enough to confide in me in what must be painful memories to you. But you are my friend, and I would have gone kill the man whether you would have told me why or not. I trust your judgement."

Magnus staid speechless, no expecting this. Though he had always considered himself close to Jace, he never thought that Jace trusted him as much as to not question him if a life was on the line. He watched his friend get up, straightening his suit before he looked at him,

"Do you want him to suffer?"

"I don't care. I just want him to know it was me," Magnus said because though he pictured himself pulling the trigger a million times, he never actually thought of the events leading to that moment. He always figured that he would only be satisfied in the act of killing Andrew, not in the moments leading to it.

Jace nodded and started walking away, telling Magnus, "You should hear from me in twenty-four to forty-eight hours."

"Thank you, Jace."

"Don't mention it." He was already by the door when he stopped and turned his head to Magnus, his face showing emotion for the first time ever since he came into this house, confusion. "I don't want to butt in your love life, Magnus. But if this is the thing that you never told Alec and that drove you apart, I think you should tell him. Andrew took your mother away from away, don't let him take your father. Plus, Alec would help you deal with this in a way that I can't."

Magnus didn't say anything, though Jace was right on the reason why Alec and he were no longer on speaking terms. But this was the thing, he was scared. Even he wasn't sure if he was gay or not, and he was afraid that if Alec knew about his past, he would call him on that. After all, Alec was sure and proud of his sexuality, while he still questioned himself, wondering if he liked men, or if it was just his body responding to something familiar …

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **.**

💚 **So, I want to say something here. yes, Magnus left when he could have stayed with his mother, but two things are important here first, he is ten years old who has been sexually abused for six years. I highly doubt (and truly hope) that none of us really knows what this feels like. Second, he never thought Andrew would kill her. He doesn't know who Valentine is yet, and this isn't the first time they are trying to run. Andrew always kept his mother alive. Beaten up, maybe, but alive. He is only ten, and though life is rough on him, his mother tried to keep a little bit of his childhood alive. This shows in this naivety he had. He saw that Andrew was beyond mad, that he was willing to make her suffer emotionally rather than physically this time, but he never imagined that his mother would pay the ultimate price.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Magnus's life? Are you crying? Sorry, ii know it was harsh to read.**

 **💚Do you think Jace will be able to kill Andrew?**

 **💚 I think it is obvious where the story is going, now, don't you think?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Niamh:** _That was some sort of twist, though it was slightly foreshadowed ..._

 **Padfoot:** _Yeah, ii hope you thoroughly enjoyed all that fluff that happened previously... Because ii am not known for being that merciful, haha (I promise I am not evil, hihi). I can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	35. 33 - Karma

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 33** **: Karma (4,3K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So … This is our last Jace chapter … Because the story demands so … Too much violence, Haha, I'm tired, it's the middle of the night, don't mind me. I'm worst than drunk/stone when I'm tired, and I don't even drink/smoke!**

💚 **ALSO!** ‼️ **Remember that this story is rated M not only because of lemon but also because of violence and strong content! This story isn't about unicorns and rainbows, and some VERY DARK AND HARD themes are in there!** ‼️

💚 **Also, remember who Jace is in this story. Sure, he is sweet with Clary and has a set side when it comes to those he cares about, but we had a few chapters from other characters point-of-view to show how cold he could get. JACE IS A MOBSTER, and I will not diminish this side of him to make him sympathetic. He has been stated to be ruthless, just like Valentine, and the show is always better than tell, so …**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **Meet me in the bathroom in twenty minutes. Jace.**

After leaving Magnus's house, Jace grabbed a cab and wet back to Isabelle's wedding, organising his trip to Russia on his phone. He did his best to emotions at bay, and to not overthink of what Magnus had just told him, fully aware that it wasn't the time yet for him to let go of his rage.

When the yellow car pulled over in front of the building where the newlywed had their reception, Jace told the driver to wait for him for half an hour, and he walked straight to the table where he had been assigned. There, he found Valentine I deep conversation with Alexander and Simon, and he stopped mid-stride. If he did not know better, it looked like his boss was more than tipsy at this right moment, which was a first for Jace.

Still, he made his way to the older man, and put his hand on his shoulder so he could whisper in his ear, "I'm off for the upcoming week."

This seemed to sober up Valentine who whipped his head to stare at Jace. Jace had rarely seen surprised on his boss's face, but he put this one on the fact that Valentine had drunk all day long with his friend, and was less in control of his reactions at the moment. With a little sigh, the older man got up and indicated Jace with his chin to follow him to some area less crowded.

As they walked to a corner of the garden, Jace let his eyes wander to the crowd, as if nothing, and he saw that Clary was sitting at a random table, along with Isabelle and Mrs Lightwood. The three women were laughing at something, Mrs Lightwood holding a fruit in her hand, demonstrating whatever she was talking about.

"Something wrong?" Valentine finally asked when he estimated that they were far enough from prying ears. Jace shook his head and assured his boss,

"I just need the next week off. Nothing to worry about."

Valentine waited for him to elaborate, sure that Jace wouldn't simply leave without a good explanation, but Jace shook his head.

"It's personal." He knew that Valentine was already aware of Magnus's situation and that he would probably put two and two together. If not now, when he will be sober enough. But this was Magnus's life, and he had no business going around talking about it without Magnus's knowledge. If Magnus wanted to tell Valentine that he had asked him to help him out, it should be him who should tell him.

"I figured he'd ask you," Valentine simply said after a few minutes of silence, and Jace replied nothing, not affirming, or denying Valentine's trail of thoughts. The boss sighed a little, shaking his head and added, "Don't be late. You said a week. Clary's birthday is in two weeks and she would never forgive me if I have to cancel her trip to Peru. Especially if it's because you took unexpected vacations."

Jace snorted, hardly qualifying his upcoming trip as vacations, and Valentine gave him a knowing smile, "It is true that you don't know what means the word vacation. I should each you when you come back."

Jace shook his head, and took Valentine's leave, heading straight to the bathroom. He checked his phone, glad to see that Raphael had texted him and that he would be able to travel with his weapon. That gave him one less thing to worry about once he would be in Moscow. His flight was in three hours, so if everything went according to plan, he would be able to go back to his place and grab his emergency bag before heading to the airport.

He waited for Clary for five minutes before she came in and jumped into his arms.

"I knew you liked our last bathroom sex," She commented, before kissing him passionately. He gave her back her kiss, tasting the alcohol on her tongue, and smiling to himself. Clary had always been more libidinous when she had had alcohol.

Still, he broke their kiss before it became too heated, and put her down on the floor. "I surely like it. But that's not why I want to see you."

She waited for him to go on, and he caressed her cheek as he told her, "I'm leaving abroad for a week or so, and I highly doubt that I will be available."

"Oh," She said, her smile fading. Jace could see the deception on her face and wanted nothing more than to take it away. "Do you have to work even on wedding days?"

"No, no. it's personal. But it's not something I can talk to you about."

"Is it about your parents?"

" _What_? No!" Jace exclaimed, repressing a sigh of exasperation. It wasn't the first time Clary brought the topic of his parents, and no matter how many times he would tell her to forget about it, she seemed to insist on having him look for them.

"It's just something I need to take care off," He explained, hoping that she would drop the issue of his parents.

"But you'll be back for my birthday, right? We're still celebrating together?" She asked, and Jace gave her an honest smile, happy that she stopped talking about his parents.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"I promise," He assured her before kissing her on the lips.

She smiled with satisfaction, and he left not without pecking her lips one last time. Once he closed the bathroom door behind him, his mood completely changed, set on only one thing, give Magnus the revenge he deserved.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

With a small sigh, Jace watched the unconscious man tied in the chair, appreciating this little moment before it even happened. It wasn't the first time he had a guy strapped to a chair, and he doubted that this would be the last time. He loved that single moment when he got to see in the other man's eyes the realisation that _he_ was in control of everything. That _he_ was in power, and the guy was only a pawn in his hands.

He looked at the man, Andrew, his imagination running wild with what he could do to him. Jace could tell despite the chair that the man was not very tall. He had a rather average height. But that was the only thing average about the man. Jace had observed him over the past couple of days, and Andrew was a charismatic man. It was more than his handsome features, it was in the way he talked, the way he walked. He had what it took to compel an audience, and this was probably how he convinced most of his victims to work for him.

After checking that all his material was in order, Jace took a towel and placed it over Andrew's head, and he emptied a bucket of water. The man loudly gasped before coughing, but Jace kept the towel over his head. He waited a little for the man to catch back his breath, and reiterated his action a couple of times before finally taking the towel off.

Andrew coughed, gasping for air clean of water, and his eyes frantically looked around before settling on Jace. With a vicious pleasure, Jace saw that Andrew had taken notice of the camera recording, and of the table with several syringes and a few instruments. He waited to see if Andrew would start asking frantic questions, but the man simply tried to sit straighter, giving Jace the challenge he had been looking for. There would be no fun if the man broke down at the first minute.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked with a small smirk on his lips. He watched the man in the eyes, aware that his voice inspired anything but trust. It was his business voice, cold, calculating, and threatening.

"You're not important. Some lowlife criminal who thinks I'm going to give him something in exchange of my life," Andrew dismissed, making Jace darkly chuckle. He loved it when they were so strong at the beginning, sure they would get out. It made their downfall even more delectable.

"Do you know who I work for?"

"Who cares?"

Jace walked to the camera, assuring himself that it caught perfectly Andrew, and adjusted the image when he saw that it was a little bit blurry. "I work for someone very important. Someone who strikes fear by the very mention of his name."

Then, he walked to the table and took a gulp out f his water bottle before he added with a sardonic smile, "But the thing is, I am not here on official business. I am here to do a favour to a friend."

When Andrew remained silent, Jace understood that he was in for a silent treatment, which did not bother him the least in the world. He placed himself in front of the man in the chair, and asked, feigning interest,

"Do you have any idea who that friend might be?"

"I don't know and I don't care. You can't do anything to me without repercussion. We're on my turf," Andrew spat, ripping out of Jace a genuine laugh. For a second, Jace even wondered if this man was serious after all.

"And yet, here you are, in a deserted hangar, strapped to a chair, and at my mercy." He let the words sink, before he added, "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to stay in Russia?"

And finally, realisation dawned on Andrew, making him pale. All along, he had assumed that he would get away, or that someone would notice his absence and come looking for him. But now, he knew that he was not dealing with an amateur and that he had lost the advantage of being on his own territory.

Jace smirked, and added salt to injury as he lightly explained, "We're in a country who won't give a fuck about extraditing you. A country who won't give a fuck about you, period. And I happen to be on very good terms with some people here."

"You Brough us to fucking China!" Andrew cried out, panic showing on his face. He was realising that he was doomed either way. Either he was Jace's play toy, either China got their hands over him, and would sell him to the highest bidder. End when one had the line of work Andrew had, one made themselves many enemies along the way.

"Well, it is just next door," Jace riposted as if he was a simple student doing an expose.

The two of them stared at each other, and Jace decided that it was time to start playing with his food. He walked to the table and put the firebrand on the fire that was heating up next to the table. He was deliberately slow, perfectly aware that one of the best torture was what the imagination could do to the victim, and he said,

"To be honest, you are a very lucky man. See, my friend for whom I'm here has a good hurt. A _very_ good heart, and a pure soul. So pure, that torturing you was never even an option to my friend."

He checked on the fire, making sure it would keep on breathing and heating up the firebrand, before he turned his head to Andrew and viciously smiled to him, "Unfortunately for you, you have to deal with me. And I am far from having a good heart, or a pure soul."

Andrew glanced at the syringes, and then at the firebrand heating up, and Jace visibly saw him swallow before he asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

He chuckled, taking a vicious pleasure on seeing fear install itself in Andrew's heart. "You should be worried of what is going to happen to you _before_ your death."

"Are you some sort of doc?" Andrew asked, glancing at the syringes once again. Jace followed his gaze with a small smile before he explained,

"Those are not meant to kill you. Those are meant to numb the pain for a little while, just so you and I can play a little longer. See, I am one of those people who doesn't sleep much at night, and that gives me time to learn so many things while the rest of you are sleeping. For instance, what drugs will keep you alive and aware, no matter what kind of pain I inflict you, or what bone will hurt the most when I will break it."

Andrew' gulped again, and though Jace kept his smile on, he had to admit that he was a bit disappointed. He had hoped to break the man while torturing him, but apparently, just the prospect of it had terrified him. This was going to be quicker than he would have wanted.

"You and I are going to play a game. I am going to ask you for my friend's name, and you will tell me who you think it is. If you're right, I will break something that doesn't hurt much, like your fingers. If you're wrong …"

Jace let his sentence in suspense, his smile more vicious than ever, especially when he saw sweat in Andrew's face as he stuttered,

"I don't even know if it's a guy or a girl! I don't even know you!"

Jace shook his head, pretending to be sad as he reminded the tied up man, "That's not what I asked for."

Then, he walked to the table and took the flat clip and walked back to Andrew, before hastily securing his hand down in order to remove the nail of his index. Andrew screamed at the top of his lungs, unknowingly indicating to Jace that he had never been tortured before and that he had poor resistance to pain.

He wasn't even bothered by the scream, simply dismissing it as he wiped the clip clean and nonchalantly asked, "The name?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

He had to admit, Jace thought that it was pathetic that he was already so weak, and even disappointed that there was no real challenge in that game after all. But that did not stop him from enjoying every minute of it. This man had wronged his friend in some inhuman and unnatural ways, and Jace would be damned if he didn't make him pay for it.

He put down the clip and took the shears. When he walked back to Andrew, he saw that the guy's first reaction was to try to close his legs, which made him chuckle. He was vicious, but he felt that it would give Andrew too much importance than to focus on this part of his anatomy. Instead, he went for his left ear, and cut it off in one sharp clip.

Andrew screamed again, gasping like a maniac for air while Jace wiped the shears clean, skin as if nothing, "The name?"

"I swear I have no idea!" He sobbed, his lungs still looking for air. Jace waited a little, not wanting for his prisoner to faint out of pain yet, and then took the bottle of pure alcohol and poured it over the open wound. Andrew tried to struggle, but his bonds were too tight.

Without a word, Jace wiped the wound, using a wet towel, and when his question came unanswered once again, he took the firebrand and cauterised the gaping ear. He barely heard the scream, used to that kind of noise, but the smell was still a bit disturbing.

"I swear I don't know. How do you want me to know?" Andrew asked, his nose puffy and dirty, and Jace shrugged, as he retorted,

" _Think_."

He then took the sledgehammer, and violently aimed for his talus, breaking it into pieces. At this point, Andrew's screams had become part of the natural noise for Jace, he barely heard them. But he still prevailed in his tears, and in the pure anguish that he could clearly see in the man's face. He wasn't even trying to hide his smile, perfectly aware that the more vicious he appeared, the more Andrew was to fear what worst could come next.

When he sang the sledgehammer again, Andrew rapidly shook his head, enumerating random names, in the hope to hit jackpot, "Jessica. Annabelle. Alice. Ruby. Ivanka. Svetlana. Anong. Jacinta."

"Don't you feel sick to have destroyed so many people's lives, that you can't even remember that one name? Maybe you shouldn't have started in this business to begin with," Jace cut him off, and Andrew blinked away his tears, looking at him with comprehension gleaming in his eyes.

"You work for Valentine Morgenstern."

Jace smirked, knowing that this was one logical deduction. After all, Valentine was known worldwide for his repulsion of the sex-trade, which was an oddity in the underground. After all, most mobsters usually made their money off it, and Valentine managed to beat them all, without selling a single person to this industry.

Still, he saw a sparkle of hope light in the bastard's eyes as he quickly said, "You won't kill me. Not without an audience. Valentine likes to make examples, and he would have to kill me socially before killing me like that. He would want to kill my business first, just so other would know."

"I think you're forgetting something," Jace retorted with a little singing tone. "I told you I wasn't here on Valentine's behalf. I am here for my friend, whose name I am still waiting for."

He lightly tapped the sledgehammer, and Andrew immediately blurted, " _Magnus_. Your friend is Magnus!"

"Good!" Jace happily said, before swinging the hammer and breaking his hand still holding five nails.

He let the man scream and walked to the table to take a syringe and appease his pain. The fun part was about to begin, and he did not want Andrew to pass out. As he was trying to locate a vein, Andrew spat at him,

"You got your name. Just get on with it and kill me."

Jace viciously laughed, though it was a laugh from the heart, and he shook his head as he put the empty syringe back on the table. "I want more than a name," He said, pointing at the camera.

Andrew glared at it, and shook his head in denial, "I won't apologise. He was a little shit, and his mother was a whore. She was _my_ property, and I do what I want with my property."

"Who said I wanted an apology? Who would believe a word coming out of the mouth of a child molester? I want you to look at the camera, and confess your sins and mistakes."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He mockingly asked.

"Or I won't kill you. I will keep playing with you. I have all the time in the world, and no remorse when it comes to torturing scumbags like you. I will sleep like a baby when you will be over."

Andrew glared at Jace but did not peep a word, which Jace had expected. With his smile still on his lips, he walked to the table and took the pliers before grabbing Andrew's face by the jaw and forcing his mouth open. "Maybe you have too much in your mouth," He taunted, before removing a tooth.

The tooth was barely out that Jace forced pure alcohol down his throat, sure that the burn of the alcohol of the fresh wound would be worst in his mouth than on his body. When Andrew spat all he could, blood mixed with alcohol and saliva, Jace asked, taking Andrew's valid hand,

"How about the sin of molesting a young child?"

Without waiting for an answer, he took two more nails out of their sockets, and Andrew gave up his attempt to stay dignified in the end.

"I did," He miserably sobbed. "I raped Magnus, and many other kids, so it would be easier for me to sell them on the market later."

"How about the sin of thinking a person could be your property?"

Jace saw the hesitation in Andrew's eyes, but as soon as he reached for the pliers, Andrew looked at the camera and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I should have treated them with respect."

Jace smiled with satisfaction, and walked to the camera, making sure everything was recorded. "How about the sin of killing my friend's mother?"

"She sold me off! _To your boss_! Valentine doesn't do kindly with pimps!" He glanced at Jace, swallowing as a tear rolled down his cheek. "But apparently, the student has surpassed the master," He added, grinding his teeth.

Jace chuckled, wondering how much longer he could play with his prey.

"You have seen nothing, yet. See, Magnus said he couldn't even see his mother's face because the blast erased it." He walked to the tied up man, using another syringe to numb the upcoming pain. "My friend couldn't give a proper burial with an open casket to his mother because of you. He couldn't have one last beautiful image of his mother, because of you. And I'm going to do the same to your family."

And as he said those words, he took the burning iron, and slowly rolled it down his face, burning away the flesh and disfiguring him forever. Andrew screamed bloody murder while Jace clenched his jaw doing his best to ignore the strong smell. He only put down the iron when Andrew passed out, making him curse before checking his pulse.

Once he was done, he went to the camera and ended the recording, before walking back to Andrew. He took a picture of him, dirty, disfigured, bloody and pitiful; and a satisfied smile spread Jace's lips, feeling like justice had been served. The kind of justice that no law in this world would ever be able to give him.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **For those who don't know, Macau is China's Vegas (of sort)**

 **Valentine,**

 **The package is meant for Magnus, but I think it was safer to send it to your place, than his.**

 **With it, you will find a little black book,**

 **Give it to Mrs Lightwood, I am sure that she will do a much better job with it than me.**

 **There is also a DVD for Magnus. Just give it to him, with the package, and he'll know what to do with both of them.**

 **I'm off to Macau, check on the casino, and put things in order**

 **And I shall be back before the end of the week**

Jace was walking in the streets of Macau, without any particular destination in mind, preoccupied with his problem at hand. He had to 'fire' the manager that had been handling Valentine's casino there. The casino hadn't been bringing any money for the past few months, which was an oddity in itself. Rare were casinos that did not bring money, especially casinos as well placed at the one Valentine had in Macau.

It turned out that the manager was stealing most of the profits, to buy drugs and sell them back. Jace couldn't really blame the guy for trying to double-cross Valentine, it was a bold move. But that did not mean it was something he left unpunished, no matter the guts needed.

But now, he needed to find a new manager, and he hadn't been in Macau for quite a while and therefore did not know whom to trust with the management of an entire casino. He was actually considering going to Vegas and take one of their assistant manager there, to place him in Macau, but the problem was that none of them spoke a word of Chinese. In fact, most of them only spoke English.

He was still trying to find a solution to his problem when he was suddenly taken away from his thoughts by gunshots. His first instincts were to reach for his own gun while taking cover, but before he could do any of that, a bullet hit him.

Jace fell backwards, but strangely, his thoughts weren't on the bullet draining the life away from him. Every single one of his thoughts was of Clary, and how he did not get to hold her one last time.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

💚 **So … Hihi, Evil me came back. If you've been following me since the beginning of time, you know that I can be very mean and that I have been fairly nice in this story. There hasn't been that many cliffhangers and the angst weren't even present (except for Magnus). So … I'M BACK! Mouahahhahahah** 😈😈😈 **(did I mention that I was tired?)**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Jace's torture? I personally, evil and diabolical as I am, loved writing it. It really gave me great pleasure ... I should maybe make this my job, after all.**

 **💚How do you think Magnus will react to that video?**

 **💚 Do you hate me? Hihi**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _I am so glad that you like the broccoli, and the story as well Hope you liked this chapter even more, my little broccoli_

 **Niamh:** _That was a sad chapter, but ii hinted a few times that Magnus did not have an easy life, and probably a similar path as Kaelie. I hope you liked this chapter as well, can't wait to read your reaction._

 **Padfoot:** _I know, it was heartbreaking, even writing it was hard for me. But that's how the story is. cute moments, and dark moments alike. Making a good story (well, I think it is a good story). As for Magnus opening up to more thank Jace, you will have to wait a little more._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	36. 34 - The Grim Reaper

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 34** **: The Grim Reaper (3,7K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So I see that hope is a strong emotion amongst my readers. Which is good. We have a saying in French which says, 'Hope makes one live', and I live by that motto. But … well, I will let you see by yourself. Enjoy the new chapter.**

💚 **Also, the story is taking a tiny step back, to when Jace sent the package to Valentine. When he was still all well and alive** 😈

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

As Magnus made his way to Valentine's office, he wondered why his boss could want with him. He had never been summoned to the mansion, and Magnus always did his best to stay away from it. He couldn't really tell why, but there was this aura around the Morgenstern's residence that gave him a feeling of trespassing every time he stepped into their house. Sure, he still had times when he would have to actually go to the mansion, but those times were so few that he could recall each one of them.

Once in front of the office, he knocked and opened the door, but to his surprise, Valentine wasn't in his chair, but on his way out, his laptop in hands. He started walking away from his office as he told Magnus,

"Jace sent something for you."

He didn't ask what it was, and simply followed his boss to his cellar. There, Valentine opened a door leading to a dark room, and switched on the light, revealing a box, large enough to fit a man in it. Valentine made a small move with his chin, indicating Magnus that this was the package in question, and his first thoughts went to Jace, thanking him for giving him this little something. The undeniable proof that the man he had hated all his life was dead.

He opened the top and repressed a yelp of surprise when he saw that Andrew was still breathing, struggling to open his eyes. He quickly glanced at Valentine, before looking back at the man who had murdered his mother in cold blood. Would he have seen him in the streets, he would never have recognised him. He was missing an ear, his eyes were bloodshot, and most of the skin of his face was gone, replaced by a mass of blisters.

Still not believing what he was seeing, Magnus looked away from the face, and his eyes fell on a not, nailed on the man's chest. A simple note with Jace's handwriting, that explained it all.

 **Enjoy your revenge.**

"How?" He asked in a whisper, trying to understand how did Jace manage to send a living person in a box from across the blood, or even how he managed to keep that person alive, despite the long flight, and the critical health state.

"Give it to Jace to play with his connections to help those he cares about," Valentine said in a patronising tone. Magnus nodded in agreement, his eyes going back to Andrew.

Even though he couldn't talk, it was obvious on his face that he recognised Magnus. But seeing him so pathetic, so weak, struggling to stay alive, suddenly made all the hatred Magnus had bottled up in him, go away. He wasn't going as far as to forgive him, he wasn't that good, or that stupid, depending on the point-of-view. But he finally felt at peace with himself. The hate wasn't eating him away anymore. Andrew was no longer some childhood monster that could creep on him from the shadows of any streets. He was just a pitiful man who thought that abusing people would make him stronger.

And this was why, it was with a peaceful smile that Magnus pulled his gun, and simply shot him in the brain, just as Andrew had done to his mother. It wasn't his first kill, and actually, for a long time, it had bothered him that his first kill wasn't this man who had done him so many wrongs. It wasn't even his most gruesome kill or the one in which he felt his own life might be in danger. But this was the most satisfying kill he had ever done.

Pulling the trigger gave him more than peace or satisfaction. It gave him freedom. He felt free of his past. Free of this label that Andrew at put on him. Free of feeling that everything he was, was due to this child-molester. He was free to be himself and to let the past where it belonged.

As this realisation dawned on him, Magnus couldn't help but be grateful to Jace. He had gone to avenge him, to do that one thing he couldn't do, but he still managed to find a way to give Magnus what he wanted most in the world. When he had asked Jace to go kill Andrew for him, no matter how much he trusted Jace and was grateful to him to do so, it wounded him. In his ego, his dreams of revenge. For as long as he could remember, Magnus had wanted to kill Andrew, and Jace found a way to give Magnus his wish.

Sure, he had played with Andrew beforehand, but Magnus had expected it from the moment Jace asked if there was any torture needed. Jace was many things, merciful was not one of them. Magnus had actually seen Jace torture people and never blink at the gut-wretching duplications addressed to him.

"This was also addressed to you," Valentine suddenly said, reminding Magnus that he was not alone. He turned, and took the CD out of his boss's hands, confused for a moment. But when he looked back at the dead man in the box, his brain did the math. He suspected that this CD would contain a video of how Andrew came to look the way he did before a bullet lodged in his brain.

"Did you watch it?"

"No. Jace's message was clear. _These_ ," Valentine pointed to the corpse and the CD, "were for you. And _this_ is for Maryse."

Valentine played with a little black book in his hands, making Magnus frown.

"This is Andrew's agenda. With all his contacts, all the different working houses he has in different countries, many of his important and regular customers. Maryse is going to have a lot of fun with that."

"Only Jace can find a way to make something personal, suddenly become business," Magnus said, making Valentine agree with him.

He glanced at the CD, wondering if he actually wanted to see what transpired between Jace and Andrew. He had already seen people get tortured, he even already tortured a couple of pimps. But this was a whole different thing. This was his best friend torturing the man who had abused him when he was young, and Magnus wasn't sure he was willing to see this.

"I have a meeting with Patrick Velrac," Valentine said, putting the laptop down. "Feel free to leave when you want. I will have Jordan come later on to feed his to the pigs."

Magnus watched his boss walking to the door, and suddenly, he was no longer that thirty-one-year-old man who managed to survive as he could in that violent and cruel world, he was a ten years old kid, looking at the hand of a stranger. A stranger who simply wanted to help him, a stranger who promised him revenge, a stranger who helped him buried his mother, a stranger who gave him a roof over his head and food in his fridge, a stranger who went as far as to propose him a family, and did not get obfuscated when Magnus refused.

Magnus knew very well that Valentine purposely kept him from the darkest part of his life. He knew that it was Valentine who suggested to Maryse to train him as her successor. He knew that Valentine had put Clary under his care so he could have flexible hours, and still feel useful. Valentine had watched over him, and it all hit him, making him blurt out,

"Thank you, Valentine. For everything."

Valentine turned his head to Magnus, his face closed, as always, before he shook his head with a hint of melancholia, and said, "Don't thank me, yet. You haven't lived enough to understand what it means to be in my entourage."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

With a little sigh of impatience, Magnus tapped the dashboard, waiting for Clary to come out of her house so he could drop her off at her friend's place. This was probably the thing he liked less about looking after Clary, she always took forever to get ready, always making him wait for ages in his car. He knew he could simply go wait in the mansion, talk with Tessa a bit, or even with Valentine, but he didn't really like going in the Morgenstern house.

So he was stuck on waiting for the girl, while she got ready doing who knew what. This was something he never understood about Clary. She wasn't the type of girls who never left their houses without a ton of makeup on their faces, her hair was most of the times wild, and she didn't even need to pack a bag to go see her friend. How could one tiny person like her could take so long simply picking clothes to wear?

He was suddenly torn out of his revery by Jordan, knocking at the window, which made Magnus sigh of exaggeration. If Jordan went to the mansion, it meant that Clary had a seance of self-defence with him, which meant that he was stuck for at least half an hour more while she would take a shower. well, at least, the car would smell nice, he liked the smell of her shampoo.

"Boss wants to see you," Jordan said, pointing the mansion with his thumb, before he added, "He's in a foul mood."

"What happened?"

"No idea. He's just in a _really_ bad mood. He's been locked in his office, and he made Tessa cry when she asked him if he wanted coffee. Poor girl only wanted to make him feel better."

Magnus glanced at the mansion, before thanking Jordan and going in there, hating the fact that it was already the second time he was going in that house, and the week wasn't even over. He walked straight to Valentine's office, hoping that maybe Valentine had calmed down since Jordan last saw him, and he tried to guess what could be wrong to make Valentine lose his temper like that.

For as long as he had known him, Morgenstern only saw Valentine lose his temper over his daughter. He saw him get upset with boys flirting with her, or with staff with wandering eyes. So, it was only fair of him to assume that Valentine's unexpected fit of temper had to do with her, once again.

He opened the door, but what he saw wasn't what he had been expected. He had predicted to see a Valentine red with anger, pacing in his study to calm himself down, instead, he saw a Valentine drinking wine, his eyes dead and his face hard. The man looked up, and when he saw Magnus in the threshold, he told him,

"I am going to Macau. I want you to keep an eye on Clary while I am gone. Raphael is good, but I trust you more."

As Valentine was talking, Magnus's breathing started to become scarce, his eyes had fallen on the particular bottle of wine Valentine was drinking.

Magnus knew Valentine's pride in his cellar, he knew that one of the things his boss liked to collect was rare vintage and expensive liquors. But he also knew that he had a small barrel of whiskey for each of his Godchild as well as for his daughter. Each engraved with their date of birth, each put in wood the day of their birth, and each to be opened when the titular would get married. He also knew that Valentine bought a bottle of wine with Jace's birth year, some time after taking Jace under his wing. ***** And he also knew that there used to be a fifth barrel for Jonathan Morgenstern. A barrel that Valentine drank after the boy 'disappeared'.

 *** Wine is one of the only alcohol that you can age in bottle, which is why Valentine bought a bottle for Jace, and not a whiskey because he didn't have the possibility to put the whiskey in wood like he did for his children and godchildren.**

And this was the frightening thing. The bottle that Valentine had bought for Jace was the one on his desk, half empty. Magnus's first thoughts went to Valentine discovering about Clary's and Jace's affair and getting rid of Jace. But he quickly dismissed the thought for it wasn't possible for Valentine to kill Jace at the moment. Sure he could have hitmen do it for him, but Magnus had the impression that this was something Valentine would want to do himself.

That's when a part of Valentine's sentence came back to Magnus, making him pale. He was going to Macau. Magnus knew that Jace was in Macau, Valentine had told him the day before, letting him know that his best friend should be back before the end of the week. _Why would Valentine drink his Jace-special bottle and go to Macau_?

Magnus shook his head, refusing to believe what his logic was telling him, though his eyes couldn't leave the bottle. Valentine followed his gaze, but the words that Magnus desperately wanted to hear never came from his mouth. Instead, he turned the screen of his computer, but at this right moment, Clary popped in, all smiled as she brightly asked,

"Ready to go, Magnus?

Magnus ignored her, his eyes on Valentine, willing him to refute what logic was saying at this right moment. But once again, Valentine did nothing of the sort, and simply leant his head backwards, closing his eyes as he told his daughter with a saddened voice,

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'm going to have to cancel your trip to Peru."

Never before, Magnus had seen Valentine so vulnerable, and so, he looked away from the man, his eyes falling on the screen, seeing what seemed the paused image of a security video.

" _Dad_! It's my twenty-one birthday! It's going to take me nine years to have another important birthday to celebrate like that!"

Magnus watched Valentine clench his jaw, his eyes still closed as he old his daughter, "I understand. We will go there together when I will get back from Macau."

" _We_? You're taking me?"

And finally, Valentine opened his eyes, only to reveal something that Magnus did not want to see, sorrow.

"Jace is dead. Therefore, I have I trust no one to take you on your trip."

For a second, there was a dead silence, before Magnus shook his head and simply said, "It's a trick. It's what some people want you to think. Jace isn't easy to kill."

Valentine didn't even bother on looking at Magnus, he simply pressed play on the video, releasing the pause, and showing Jace being caught in a street fight, and shot by a stray bullet in the chest. Magnus shook his head, refusing to believe what his eyes were seeing, and hoping to see Jace walk it off. But his friend only fell backwards, and then into the lake. He kept on looking at the video playing, waiting for his friend to swim up, but it never happened.

His ears started ringing as his heart beat faster than it should, he could barely hear what Valentine and his daughter were saying. If he hadn't asked Jace to take care of Andrew, Jace would have never been in Macau alone, and he would never have been shot. He only regained consciousness of his surroundings, when he heard Clary tell her father,

"It's okay, Dad. I know you're busy. I will find something to do with Izzy and Simon. I will wait for my thirties to do something extravagant." Then she turned to Magnus, and told him, "We should go. Simon is cooking tonight, and he's really good with food. I don't want to be late."

Magnus numbingly nodded, his ears still ringing with Valentine's fatal words about the life of his best friend.

"I have something to tell Magnus, sweetheart. Just give me a minute."

Magnus watched Clary glance at the bottle of wine, before she left, her head high, mumbling that she would be waiting in the car. The two men stayed silent, Magnus simply waiting for his next order, keeping his emotions at bay. When the minutes passed, he cleared his throat, tearing Valentine out of his thoughts, and asked,

"Are you going to retrieve his … _him_?" He couldn't say the word corpse, it was giving a finality that he was not ready or willing to accept.

"Yes. And I have to finish the business he was on while there. I'll be taking O'Neill with me .." He seemed lost in his world again before he shook his head and took a sip out of his glass. "It's not your fault, Magnus."

"Agree to disagree."

"Jace was already planning on going to Macau. You sent him to Russia, not China," Valentine reasoned, and Magnus loudly swallowed before he said,

"Your daughter is waiting for me. I should get going."

He started closing the door, when he stopped, realising that Valentine was losing more than his right-hand man, he was losing his son by substitution. Jace might not like admitting it, but to Magnus, it was evident that Jace had replaced Jonathan in Valentine's heart. And now, once again he had to grief a son. He hesitated a moment, but still said,

"I'm sorry, Valentine. I know what Jace meant for you."

Valentine did not say a word, making Magnus feel that maybe he had crossed the line. But just as he was about to leave, Valentine silently proposed him a glass of wine, finishing the bottle. Magnus almost refused, aware that taking it was admitting that Jace was no longer of this world, but it felt like he would be insulting his friend's memory by doing so. So he took the glass, and drank it in silence with Valentine before he went to his car where Clary was waiting got him in the back.

It was only when he started driving that Magnus realised that Clary was not just Clary. She was his best friend's lover. The girl he bent his code for. The girl he risked it all for. The girl he was falling for, no matter how much he was trying to ignore the signs. She was probably broken by the news, and she had no one to help her grief.

He glanced at the review mirror and saw that she was doing her best not to cry, which was probably why she sat in the back. Ever since she was fifteen, Clary always sat in the passenger seat when it was just the two of them, because she didn't want to put invisible barriers between them.

He wasn't sure what he should tell her to make her feel better, because he was suddenly feeling more guilty. If it hadn't been for him, she would be planning her birthday with Jace, and Jace would be doing his best to give her exactly what she wanted.

"Jace had a cat … He will need a new home," He said, knowing that Bastille was a gift from Clary and that she might find comfort in taking care of Jace's pet.

"Jace _has_ a cat!" She snapped, making Magnus sigh with a condescending voice,

"Clary …"

"You know! He told you about us!" She accused him, catching him off guard. For a moment, he was at loss, not sure of what he could have said that could have triggered that in her mind. But then, he realised that it wasn't what he said, but how he said it. If he hadn't known about their affair, he never would have used that tone.

"Jace didn't tell me anything that I didn't know. I found you in his bed, he could hardly deny the whole thing. But I still think that he would have wanted you to take Bastille."

"Bastille is where he is supposed to be. Jace will come back, and Kaelie can take care of him until then," She stubbornly said.

"You saw the video," He reasoned, pulling over in front of the building where Jace used to live. He turned just in time to see her wipe her tears with anger as she declared,

"He promised to come back!"

"Clary …"

"I don't want to hear it, Magnus! I don't want your rationalisation or your sweet words of comforts! I want to see my friends!"

And on those words, she stormed out of the car and rushed to the building to go see her friend. Magnus followed her there, taking his time and stopping at the first floor to see Kaelie. And when the blond opened the door, he realised that he was not prepared to break this news to anyone. She watched him freeze as he was trying to will the words out of his mouth, and finally, he blurted out,

"Jace is dead."

Kaelie blinked, as if not sure of what she heard, before she burst in tears, taking refuge in Magnus's arms. He patted her hair while she cried on his shoulder, and he did his best to stay strong, not wanting to break down in front of the young girl.

When she was calmer, he asked, "Can you still take care of Bastille while I find someone to replace you?"

"What about his girlfriend?"

Magnus stared at the blonde girl, surprised that she would know about it. "He told you about her?"

"Jace never talks … talked about his personal life. Not much. But I still know that he has … had a girlfriend. _Oh my god_ how is she going to take it?!"

"She .. knows already. She's just in denial. I'm sure she'll ask for the cat in a few days."

Kaelie nodded, accepting to take care of the kitten meanwhile, and Magnus headed back to the elevator. He was waiting to be in the comfort of his own house to break down, but when came the time to press the button to the main floor, he realised that he couldn't go through the night alone. So he pressed the button leading to the Lightwood floor, and there, he knocked on Alec's door.

Alec opened the door, confused as to see Magnus there since they haven't spoken to one another since their breakup. But before he could say anything, Magnus seemed comfort in his arms.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Jace's gesture toward Magnus, and finding a way to let him have his revenge after all?**

 **💚What did you think of Valentine breaking the news?**

 **💚 Do you hate me? Hihi**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Oh, Thank you, glad that you're still liking the story now_

 **Guest 2:** _Yeah, I don't think many people caught that that was last Jace chapter ... But yeah, Jace was shot, and now, like Val and Magnus said, he is dead. And I am SO happy that you like the Hearts Series. Hope to see you FictionPress soon._

 **SaveSH:** _Well, the update was fast, but I don't think this was what you were hoping for._

 **Niamh:** _Yeah, ii liked me some vicious Jace as well ... which is weird, because I'm usually a peaceful person. But now ... Jace is no more ... Sorry_

 **Padfoot:** _Well, ... main characters change sometimes. I mean, I personally don't mind when it happens (but I am writing the story) But see, no cliffy this time 😊_

 **Guest 3:** _Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees_

 **Guest 4:** _Well ... everything was going too well to not have something like that. Especially when we know I love me some meantime, haha_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Well ... I feel like you hate me a bit more now ... A lot(?), But I am glad that you like my story and my writing, and hopefully, you will stick with it, despite what just happened._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	37. 35 - Love Is A Feeling

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 35** **: Love Is A Feeling (4,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So, I'm sorry I'm late. The day before yesterday was Bastille Day, and I went to the EiffelTower for the fireworks (so I was too tired to work afterwards), and then France had the bright idea to win the World Cup. Sure I don't watch football, and clearly, don't care about the world cup, but I live in Paris … So people have been singing and honking and screaming up until two in the morning. And it was very disturbing. I couldn't write.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Alec's PoV**

Alec finished his beer and got up, not eager to spend the night with Izzy and Simon. It wasn't that he didn't like Simon, on the contrary, he genuinely liked the guy and was happy for his sister to have found someone who could Mae her happy in the way only Simon did. But he didn't like staying around them when they were so lovey-dovey. And ever since their wedding a few days earlier, Izzy was over the moon with joy and love.

They didn't have their honeymoon yet, because Simon didn't want to miss school, and Izzy wanted to tan during her honeymoon; but the couple was definitely in its honeymoon-phase.

Simon rose an eyebrow at Alec, surprised to see him already leaving when he had only been home for thirty minutes, and he assured him with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm the one cooking tonight. You can stay without risking calling 911."

Both men laughed, earning a powerful glare from Izzy who crossed her arms over her chest and said through her greeted teeth, "For your information, I have gotten a lot better! Roberto says that I am top of my class."

"Maybe. But I will never forget that 'puttanesca' you tried to kill me with," Alec retorted, using his fingers as quotation marks when talking about Izzy's first attempt at a meal. Simon snickered behind his hand, but quickly stop before Izzy could try to blame it on him.

She childishly mimicked her brother, who did not find anything more mature to do than to stick his tongue to her. Izzy turned on her heels, flipping her hair while keeping her head high, and she went to the kitchen, while Alec shouted at her,

"You should ask Max over. I'm sure he'll be glad to spend some time with you." He knew that if Izzy has proposed him to stay for dinner, it was only because she was one of those people who disliked imbalanced. She liked things to go by the pair, and if Clary was spending the night with the young couple, her dinner table would not be properly balanced.

Izzy came back from the kitchen with another beer in her hand that she gave to her brother, and she let him know, "Max is out celebrating his victory. He is going to Switzerland next year."

" _What?"_ He cried out, sitting back in his armchair. "Dad gave in?" Izzy nodded, her face showing that she was thinking the same thing as Alec. "Spoilt last kids. Really, they have everything."

Izzy eagerly nodded, because this was a conversation they often had as a family. Of course, neither their parents or Max agreed with them, but Max had this tendency to always get what he wanted. None of his siblings held it against him, it simply became a running joke among them, that, despite their privileges in life, Alec and Izzy had to fight for things that were given to Max. And this was the latest example. Both Alec and Izzy had also pitched the idea of a year abroad, but Robert had been deadly serious about stopping those plans on becoming reality. Max only had to bat his eyes a little, and he had his year in Switzerland.

"Only kids are also getting spoiled. Look at Clary," Simon defended, probably not wanting to hear about how last kids were golden children when he himself was the last kid of his family.

"Clary isn't an only child, she is the last child, no matter how much Uncle Val tries to pretend otherwise," Alec retorted vehemently.

He had always been bothered by Jon's disappearance. Jon and he grew up together, and up until the moment Jon ran away, they had been best friends. He probably knew more about Valentine than Izzy and Max thanks to Jon, and he couldn't get over the fact that his Godfather simply pretended like his son never existed after Jon disappeared. Even his parents played in this charade, upsetting Alec even more as the mere mention of Valentine's first son became a taboo topic in his own family.

Still, he felt that he threw an awkwardness amongst them, and so he tried to lighten the mood, not wanting to leave a cold. "I can't believe that Dad got soft like that, though. Switzerland is a long way from home."

"What I can't believe is, it's Dad who's so obtuse about keeping us close, while Mom is always trying to push us out of the nest. She proposed to Simon and I go to California!" Izzy seemed outraged by her mother's proposition, but in all objectivity, Alec could see why Maryse would have suggested the move.

Though Simon only had one more year as a vet student, and he could do that year in New York, everyone in their family knew that he would have wanted to go to LA to finish college. But apparently, he renounced on this dream of his for Izzy, if the bare mention of going away was making her react like that.

So he bounced on another topic, "Mom knows that Uncle Val will have someone lurking in the corner, no matter where we are in the world. You could try to move into the Amazonian forest, that Uncle Val would still know about your even move. And Mom knows it."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. But I think that Valentine only has your best interest in mind," Simon said, making both Lightwood grimaced. Though Simon almost grew up with them, he didn't have to endure having someone like Valentine in his family. Maryse had known about Alec's first boyfriend before he even got a chance to tell her about it, and many other examples of the sorts could be given.

With a little sigh, Alec finished his third beer of the evening and got up, determined to leave before Clary got in. He knew that she would never let him leave if he tried to. And Clary had this ability to make people bend her way, without them realising it. How many times did he end up in one of the girls playdates, along with Jon, because Clary had managed to make them change their minds?

He checked Simon, before heading out, followed by his little sister who stopped him by the door. "Alec? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked deep into his eyes, a sad smile on her face, before she told him, "You seem … off lately. Did you break up with your boyfriend or something?"

"Or something," Alec muttered, not really eager to talk about his complicated life. He had told Izzy that he had been seeing someone for a while, but he never told her who it was. And now, it seemed like he had been inspired to do so. He doubted that Izzy would find the right words to comfort him, given the fact that she only had one relationship in her whole life, and that relationship ended with an e beautiful wedding.

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing, Iz. Don't worry about it," He assured her, not sure what there was to talk about anyway. Magnus and he had an argument during which he said words of anger, and Magnus never tried to contact him ever since. Did that mean that they were over, or that Magnus was waiting for him to be the bigger man and to apologise first?

"Alec …"Izzy started, rating a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You know I got you—"

"You got my back. I know," He cut her with a genuine smile. "And I got yours, no matter what. And I think it's good that Simon knows that."

They both shared a small laugh, Izzy rolling her eyes at his joke. Alec never had the opportunity to give the overprotective big brother speech to Simon, because his relationship with Izzy came so naturally in their family that no one questioned it. It was as if it was meant to be. And it wasn't such a loss since he got to do it for Clary's first boyfriend as well as for Max's first girlfriend.

"I better have your back, anyway. Because Max is going to be much help from his Swiss Alps."

Izzy chuckled, though the two of them secretly knew that they were going to miss their baby brother during his year abroad. Alec crossed the threshold and kissed his sister's forehead before going back to his own apartment. Once there, he sat on his couch and flipped through the channel, doing his best to not think of Magnus and of their failing relationship.

He knew that he was no white sheep in what happened to them. He did most of the talking and ended up being the one to tell Magnus to leave. He went as far as to accuse him of being with a girl who seemed anything but interested in Magnus. But there was still this thing that upset Alec. Magnus refused to talk to him. He didn't even try to hide behind eluding, he always straight up refused to talk about himself, about his feelings, about his life. And Alec was fed up with it. He felt like Magnus did not trust him, and he couldn't keep hoping to build a life with someone who obviously did not trust him.

As he kept on going from boring channel to boring channel, Alec longly exhaled, throwing his head back, and decided to get his night productive. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door, set on going to his restaurant to see how things were going when someone knocked at the door.

His first instincts were not to answer, afraid that it would be Clary who would bat her eyes at him and would ultimately bring him back to Izzy's place, forcing him to witness happiness first hand, when he wasn't in the mood for it. But then, he reasoned himself, perfectly aware that a closed door would not stop the redhead.

So he opened the door and was surprised to see Magnus on the other side. He immediately froze, not prepared for a conversation. And he was even less prepared for what happened after. Without hesitation, Magnus closed the distance between them, and hugged him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

For a moment, ace was unsure of what he should do or say, but he still said with a wary tone, "Magnus…"

A small silence followed that simple word, Alec trying to find the right terms that would explain his feelings. And suddenly, with a small voice full of pain and sorrow, Magnus told him,

"My best friend was killed because of me."

The whisper was so low, that Alec wasn't sure if he heard it right. He was about to ask Magnus to repeat, when the man broke down in tears, frightening Alec more than anything. Though Magnus was rather quiet and distant from his feelings, Alec never thought there would be a day when he would witness the man he loved cry like that.

With all the compassion and sympathy he could muster, Alec comforted his lover, not saying a word, but giving him back his embrace. For the longest time, they stayed like that, Magnus crying in his arms. It was only when Magnus calmed down that Alec made him step into his living-room, and proposed to him, "I'll make you some hot cocoa, oaky?"

In a heavy silence, Alec prepared the beverage with some instantaneous powder, and once he gave the mug to the defeated man, he asked, "What happened?"

He saw Magnus avert his eyes and hesitate on telling him what he had on his mind, and he repressed himself for bitching about it. After all, this was the main reason why they fell apart. But surprisingly, Magnus didn't keep his problems and worries to himself this time, and said,

"I asked Jace for a favour. It was abroad, and he went without a question. Next thing I know, Valentine is showing me footage of Jace being shot in Macau."

"Wasn't Jace supposed to go to Macau anyway?" Alec had overheard Valentine and Jace talking about some troubles in his investment there. And he knew that one of them was bound to go there eventually.

"He would never have gone there alone if I hadn't asked for that stupid favour," Magnus snapped, clenching his teeth with anger. Alec rested a comforting hand on his knee, and asked,

"What was the favour?"

Magnus darkly chuckled, glancing at his mug, before he asked himself, "Don't you have anything stronger?"

Alec hesitated for a moment, wondering if Magnus really wanted a drink, or if he was simply trying to elude once again a direct question. still, he got up and fetched a bottle of scotch with two glasses. He poured one for each of them, and Magnus took his, sipping on the amber liquid as he closed his eyes and leaned back.

"I asked him to kill someone for me."

All Alec could do was stare at Magnus, not sure of how he was supposed to react to that piece of news. This was something huge because, beyond their relationship, Magnus was dangerously closing on that invisible barrier Alec had in his mind. During his youth, he had always seen Valentine has a friendly uncle who would pass him and his siblings whatever whims came to their minds.

But as he started working (both at the restaurant and at Clark Inc'), Alec heard rumours about Valentine that would give nightmare to his siblings. Of course, with time, he had come to think that it was simply a question of logic and that he shouldn't have waited to be part of the active life to realise who his uncle was, but in all honesty, he did not care. He knew how people perceived the powerful man, but to him, he would always be Uncle Val.

And now, Magnus was springing this on him without warning, confirming to Alec what he had been suspecting for years now. Magnus must have felt his discomfort because he said,

"It's … complicated. I don't even know where to start …"

Alec did not peep a word, his heart hammering with hope at the possibility that Magnus was finally going to open up to him. The Asian man served himself another drink before downing it as if nothing, and he took out of his vest pocket a CD that he gave to Alec.

"I guess I better show you."

He took it, going to his bedroom to bring his laptop, curiosity eating him out. He had no idea what this CD could contain, but he was hoping that all his relationships issues would be over when morning would come. If Magnus were in his arms when that would come, it would be even better.

Once back in his living room, Alec played the CD, all feeling of wellbeing leaving him as he watched more and more of the video. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Magnus didn't open his eyes, his hand tightly clutched on his drink.

He wasn't sure what horrified him most.

On one hand, he was seeing a side of Jace that he would never have suspected. He knew he didn't know Jace well, but he always thought that he was someone rational and quiet. Which looked nothing like the man who was taking a vicious pleasure in torturing another man. And Alec couldn't believe that the man who gave his sister her favourite wedding gift could abuse another human being so casually.

But that was also the other horrifying part. From what he understood out of the video, Jace had a very valid reason to torture the man strapped in the chair. And no matter how difficult it was to watch, Magnus forced himself to watch it until the end, his bile catching in his throat when at the end, his doubts were confirmed.

When the video finally stopped, he swallowed with all the difficulties in the world, looking at Magnus who still had his eyes closed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

A rictus ghosted on Magnus's lips as he said, "This isn't something I like to think or talk about. And as far as I know, it isn't a great conversation opener."

He poured himself yet another glass of scotch, still avoiding to look at Alec who felt nothing but embarrassment at that moment. He had pushed Magnus, again and again, to talk about his past, when all Magnus wanted was to forget about it.

"I wouldn't have pushed like I did if I had known. I would have understood. I am not an asshole, Magnus. It's not because I can't relate that I can't be here for you."

Magnus muttered something under his breath, but all Alec could make out of the mumble was his mother's name. Which suddenly filled him with dread. But before he could ask anything about it, Magnus cleared his throat and put down his empty glass with determination.

"Anyway … now you know," He said, getting up to Alec's dismay. He watched the man he loved start to walk away, and he grabbed his hand, stopping him and forcing him to spin to face him, even though Magnus still avoided eye contact.

"And what? You think this changes the way I feel about you?"

"Doesn't it?"

"No! I love you! I don't get to chose and pick what your life should be. I love you with your past, with your flaws and your qualities. I love you, and I want to have with you the same thing my little sister has with Simon."

Alec watched Magnus look down on his feet, hoping that they could put their fight behind them. But it seemed that Magnus had yet another part of him to talk about. He darkly chuckled and said,

"But that's the thing. You want a future with me, but I don't even know if I am gay. How do you know that us being together isn't just a consequence of what happened in my youth? How do you know that this isn't just my body responding to something it knows?"

Alec's heart crumbled into a million pieces. Not so much because his feelings had changed, but because he knew that Magnus's answer to what he would say would definitely change their relationship. He hoped it would be for the better, but he couldn't be sure.

"The question isn't much whether you're gay or not. Everyone in their life has a moment where they question their sexuality when they should focus on something else entirely. Do you love me?"

And finally, _finally_ , for the first time since he sipped in that apartment, Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes. He could see how devastated Magnus felt at the moment, how conflicted, and so he preached his case,

"Do you feel good with me? Do you feel the same peace I feel with you and only you? Do you see a future with me?"

The few seconds that passed before the answer felt like hours. "I do."

Alec had a brief sigh of relief before closing the distance between the two of them and cupping his lover's face, "Then I don't care about whatever label you want to put on yourself. gay, bi, demisexual. I only care that you love me, and I love you."

He leaned his forehead against Magnus's but hesitating on kissing him. After all, he just relieved his childhood trauma, and maybe he wasn't ready to be physical, even if it was just for a kiss. But Magnus closed the distance and kissed him. Their kiss was tender, with so many emotions in it. There was the reconciliation, the comfort, and most importantly, the love.

When they broke their embrace, Alec walked them back to his couch and caught a glimpse of the paused video before closing the laptop. He glanced at his boyfriend, remembering what made Alec come to see him in the first place. And so, he removed the scotch from the coffee table and gently squeezed Magnus's knee as he told him,

"Jace would have gone after him, whether you would have asked him or not. Jace doesn't seem to be someone who can let someone who hurt the ones he cares about, live."

Alec didn't know much about Jace, but he knew that Alec often talked about his best friend. And from what Alec could gather, it seemed that Jace cared a lot about Magnus. He was actually proven of that when Jace went out of his way to let Alec believe he and Kaelie were in a relationship, a few days after Alec accused Magnus of seeing her. Deep down, Alec had always known it wasn't true, but there was still this dread coming, and though he never told Magnus, he still noticed how Jace got Magnus's back the same way he would have done it for Clary. Something subtle, and yet clear enough … if Kaelie hadn't blown his plans by revealing she wasn't even looking for love at the moment.

Magnus seemed relieved to hear those words, and Alec took him in his arms, as he tried to lighten the mood, "I feel for the guy who would have gone after his girl, or after his kids."

"He would have killed anyone hurting his girl, for sure. He was head over the heels for her," Magnus admitted with a small voice.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, each lost in their own world. Alec was trying to figure out how he was feeling about what Magnus told him about his past. and the more he thought about it, the more rage was filling his veins. In a way, he was happy Jace did this one thing for Magnus. In another, he wished he had been the one to do it. He couldn't understand how someone could be so twisted as to force themselves on another person. Even less when that person was a child.

And suddenly, he found himself thinking about his Mom, not liking how his brain was working at the moment, not liking the resemblances he could see between Magnus and his Mom. contrarily to Valentine, or even Hodge when he was alive, Maryse never talked about her past. It seemed that she started living at twenty, and Robert always managed to make the conversation drift to him when their parents' childhood was involved. And now, the dots were connecting in Alec's brain, forming a picture that he wished he never had to see.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

💚 **So … we got the words we wanted … not from the characters you wanted, but still, we have those sweet little words.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of Malec?**

 **💚What did you think of the small glimpse we had of Clizzy and how Simon fits into the Lightwood family?**

 **💚 What do you think of Alec's trail of thoughts toward Maryse?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _you killed me with that eyebrow comment! Haha. I literally laughed out loud at that. ii like the way you think, and you should definitely keep it in mind. But for Clary, remember that at some point Magnus says that she wiped away her tears. She is in denial, so she refuses to cry._

 **Guest 2:** _About Kaelie, remember that she says that she never really saw the cat, but that Jace systematically asks her to take care of him when he's going away. meaning, feed him and give him some water. So it is fair to assume that he asked her once again when he went to Moscow. So what Magnus asked is for Kaelie to keep doing that, while Clary accepts the fact that Jace won't come back.. And I also like the way you think._

 **Angel:** _Well, videos don't lie ... And we all saw it in the camera footage that Jace was shot in the chest, and fell down a river ... So ... yeah._

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Though this chapter was sad, I don't think it was the most heartbreaking. But yeah, I get what you mean._

 **Mov:** _I know ... but I am glad that you like the story_

 **Darkness:** _Awwwww, you can call me broccoli anytime you want! I love it, hihi And I like that you think of Val too. He loves Jace, stop all thinking only of Clary. Val and Jace's relationship is deep._

 **DidYouJust:** _Haha, it's okay, you can hate me. I have love for the both of us 😉_

 **Niamh:** _Yeah, ii liked me some vicious Jace as well ... which is weird, because I'm usually a peaceful person. But now ... Jace is no more ... Sorry_

 **Padfoot:** _Don't cry. You know, life has ups and downs, and so does this story. But I like the way you think ..._

 **Guest 3:** _Haha, you're funny. Though soap operas aren't that far from reality sometimes, they just go the extra mile._

 **Jace:** _Well ... That is a lot of strong negative feelings, but it's okay, I can take it._

 **JadeNecklace21:** _Well ... the thing is, I am REALLY bad at establishing how many chapters are left until we are one chapter before the end ... So, yeah, I don't want to give you a number and mess that up entirely._

 **Laurie:** _I like the way you think. And I am glad that you love this story._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	38. 36 - Wanted

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 36** **: Wanted (1,9K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So, I know all of you want either Valentine's, either Clary's point-of-view, but those are not for now … I am definitely playing with your nerves here, and I am aware of it. Haha. Don't hate me too much**

💚 **Also, I think this is the shortest chapter since chapter 1! I am shocked, but it will be worth next chapter**

💚 **Also, I am curious, do many of you actually know/knew Macau? Because I feel so weird explaining to you guys the city when I feel like this city is as famous as Vegas … (But maybe it's just me, let me know)**

💚 **And also, happy belated birthday to CSDisneyLover**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **A few texts**

 **To Alec** **. So, Clary had her trip cancelled. I was thinking that maybe we could go to Vegas, the three of us. For her birthday. Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. Is she on board with it? What about Simon? He's her best friend too. Wouldn't she want to be part of it as well? Alec**

 **To Alec** **. I'm sure she will be okay with the idea of going to Vegas. Since when Clary refuses an opportunity to drink? Especially now that she's legal! Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. What about Simon? Alec**

 **To Alec** **. He won't be able to take a weekend off. That's why I'm asking you. Kaelie is also swamped by her studies. I don't want Clary to spend her birthday alone. Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. Didn't she plan to spend it alone anyways? She planned to go all the way to Peru on her own. It's not like Jace was going to be any fun for her birthday. Alec**

 **To Alec** **. I know she wanted to spend her birthday alone, climbing some famous mountain, but then her plans went down the hill. I thought it would be nice. Are you on board, or not? She needs a boost. Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. Of course. What's wrong with Clary. Why does she need a boost? Alec**

 **To Alec** **. It's nothing. She's just blue. Maybe she's feeling old. Haha.**

 **To Izzy** **. Haha. Poor Clary. Already feeling old when she's just celebrating her 21 birthday! By the way, are you free this Friday night? Alec**

 **To Alec** **. I'm supposed to be, why? Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. I'd like for us to have dinner. Max, you and I … and my boyfriend. Alec**

 **To Alec.! Did the 'something' disappear? I'm so happy for you! Are you going to stop brooding? Am I finally going to shop with your boyfriend, bitching about life and all? Izzy**

 **To Izzy. He isn't the type of guy you're expecting. Far from it. I fit more in your stereotype than he does. And I wasn't brooding! … much. And yes, we worked on the something. Alec **

**To Alec** **. What was it all about anyway? You know you can tell me, I won't judge. Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. Honestly, it was nothing. Just a misunderstanding that grew out of proportion. We're good now. And I want you to meet him before introducing him to the folks. Alec**

 **To Alec** **. I can't wait! Wait! If you worked things out, it means that you blew me off yesterday night to see him! I don't know if I should be happy for you or offended! Izzy**

 **To Izzy** **. You would have done the same to see Simon, or even to see Clary. so you have no other choice than to be happy for me. Alec**

 **To Alec** **. True. Now, I can't wait to meet him! This is going to be so fun! Izzy**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **To Magnus** **. I'm sorry for snapping at you, yesterday. It wasn't nice of me, especially knowing your relationship with Jace. Anyway, I am going to stay at Izzy's while my Dad is gone, so you don't have to pick me up and stuff, I'll be okay. Clary**

 **To Clary** **. I did not mind, Clary. And I hope that you will find the strength to grieve soon. The offer is still up, Jace would have wanted you to have his cat. Magnus.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **To Clary** **. Hey, I heard that you were freaking out over getting old. Wanna talk about it? Alec**

 **To Alec** **. Good thing Izzy never went to college to be a psychiatrist, or she would have gone bankrupt within a year. I'm just being a bratty daddy's girl, throwing a tantrum because my vacation was cancelled. Clary**

 **To Clary** **. If you wanted to go to Peru so much, we can do that instead of Vegas … Alec**

 **To Alec** **. Honestly? Do you even know your sister? Can you even imagine Izzy hiking in Peru?** **Clary**

 **To Clary** **. Haha! XD Yeah, that was bad thinking on my part. Plus we will get to see the King! Alec**

 **To Alec** **. And CELINE DION! Plus, Dad said that Eric Clapton was doing a round of concerts there, so … you don't have a choice.** 😁 **Clary**

 **To Clary** **. I can't believe you're going to make me sit through a Celine Dion concert…** 😒 **Alec**

 **To Alec** **. Don't you just love me?** 😎 **Clary**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jordan's PoV**

Jordan watched his girlfriend sitting right in front of him as she was passionately eating her dessert. This was one of the things he liked about Maia, how she never shied away to show how she felt about food. And man, did she love it!

It was a breeze of fresh air to be with her, after the ten days from Hell he had spent with Valentine in Macau. He had gone there to help Valentine look for Jace's corpse, while Valentine settled the problems he had with the management of his casino there.

Jace's death had been a shock to him when Valentine told him in the plane to China. Jordan had always felt like Jace would outlive them all. First, because he was the healthiest guy he knew. And second, because he was the most cautious guy he knew. And still, Jace died like a nobody, caught in a crossfire.

Jordan's primary mission once in Macau was to locate Jace's body. But Valentine had also asked him to find the people responsible for the shoot. Jordan was sure that a part of Valentine had hoped that Jace had been killed by a rival mafia, giving him reasons to unleash his rage against them. To be honest, Jordan himself was hoping for that possibility. But he had been simple street gangs firing at one another for mater of territory.

Still, that did not stop Valentine from killing them, both gangs, and hanging their corpse upside down where Jace had been shot. And though it had allowed Valentine to focus his rage on something, it did not help find Jace's body. Since he had fallen in the river, police needed to be involved to make a thorough search to the bottom. But Chinese policemen were not so keen on helping a foreigner, no matter the bribery, and to Jordan's surprise, Valentine did not go in a blinding rage when refused the official help.

He told the young man that he had been expecting much and that this was a recurring problem when he was abroad. Money couldn't buy everything, and apparently, Chinese policemen were not up to sell their patriotism. Which lead to Valentine putting out a reward of half a million for Jace's body in the streets of Macau. Of course, as soon as the amount had been known, people showed up with corpses of all kind, disregarding the description that had been given, and Jordan had to look at each of those fake Jace, denying money to all those frauds.

Though he usually liked working with his boss, Jordan did not appreciate his week in Macau. Despite mourning his friend, he had to endure Valentine's foul mood. The older man had patience for nothing and snapped at the most ridiculous things. Jordan knew that it was Valentine's way of grieving for a man that had become dear to him, a man that had been supposed to take over his place when he would be too old for the gig. Valentine lost more than a person dear to him, he also lost a successor, and so he had to find someone else of trust that would be able to handle both official and unofficial businesses.

Jordan knew that Jace had been supposed to take over Valentine's shares in Clark Inc' when the time would come, and manage it in Clary's name, holding a ten per cent interest for himself. As for the mob business, Jace was simply supposed to take over, putting some money into unknowing and innocent Clary's account and keeping an eye on her wellbeing from afar.

Now, all of those plans that Valentine had meticulously planned were void, and in need of reprogramming.

With a sigh, he came back to the present moment, smiling at Maia. And when she smiled back, he couldn't help but say, "I'm going to marry you."

Maia burst into laughter, shaking her head as she said the obvious, "Well, here is something coming out of nowhere."

"No, it's not." She looked at him, waiting for him to drop a joke like he usually did, but instead, he leant over the restaurant table and took her hand. "My friend died a couple of weeks ago. And … it made me realise how short life can be. _Especially_ in my life of work. He wanted a family, with kids and a wife. And he was so obsessed with work that he didn't even have a girlfriend to mourn him. I don't want that.

I knew I was going to take you to my bed the moment I laid eyes on you. Just like I knew we wouldn't be a one-night stand the moment you talked to me. And like I know now, I am going to marry you."

Maia stared at him, a bit taken aback before she gently smiled to him, and squeezed his hand. "This is grief talking. You know what they say about grief and relationships."

Jordan shrugged it off, mostly because he didn't really believe in all that psychoanalysis bullshit. But he knew she did. He leant to kiss her, and he told her, "I don't care. I'm just letting you know that, at some point in the future, I'm going to drop on one knee, and flash a diamond ring at you. So you better prepare."

"So I still get the romantic proposal?" Maia smirked, recovering her sass that Jordan loved so much.

This was one of the reasons he knew he would marry her. And he knew she was perfect for him. She was perfectly aware of whom he was working, and she was okay with it (maybe it had a little to do with the fact that she used drugs once in a while). And most importantly, she didn't hesitate on calling him on his bullshit, or on putting her foot down when she wanted something.

"You bet you do!"

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the texts?**

 **💚What did you think of the small hope I gave you? (I know, I am the devil, and I am playing with your feelings)**

 **💚 What do you think of Jordan and his way of thinking?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well ... no other mafia involved. But keep in mind that parent business ..._

 **Guest 2:** _Denial, denial ... But I'm glad that you liked the Malec_

 **SaveSH:** _Honestly, I did not see your comment last chapter (unless it wasn't signed as you usually do), So, nope you did nope offend me in any way! Don't worry! I hope you liked this chapter, and I am sure you will like the next one even more_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _I can't wait for you to read the next chapter, haha. And now you got a glimpse of Valentine._

 **Angel:** _Everyone is in denial, it's so funny. Haha_

 **DidYouJust:** _I love how everyone is so hopeful that Jace is still alive. It makes me laugh_

 **Kd:** _I have to say that I did not get that naked thing ... Sorry. And the thing is, I don't like being late. in real life, and it reflects on my updates. I don't like being late with them either, haha. It's me being a bit compulsive. And I'm so glad that you like Valentine in this story. You should try Road Trippin if you like nice Valentine ..._

 **Padfoot:** _I can't say more! But wait until next chapter, and you shall see_

 **Kitty:** _It wasn't that short, it was almost 4K, which is a lot (I know some writers who barely write a thousand words per chapter). But I like to think that you liked it so much that you did not see the lines going, and felt like it was short_

 **Guest 3:** _You're so nice, and I have to tell you that I do not feel sorry for getting you hooked on this story. haha. I take pride actually. haha_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	39. 37 - Happy Birthday

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 37** **: Happy Birthday (2,9K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So … I lied. We are still going to get many many chapters from Jace's point-of-view, hihi**

💚 **Also, next chapter is going to be very short, but with a rather long author's note, please read the author's note as well!**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace looked at Clary, peacefully sleeping in her bed, her hair spread on her pillow, and finally, a feeling of peace flowed through him. Nothing compared to that feeling of seeing her well and alive. Not breathing back to life, not being stitched up to health, not recovering from his wound. Nothing gave him this feeling of ease and wellbeing as much as seeing Clary, even if she was asleep.

And this was how he knew he was in love with her. She had been his last thought when he thought he was about to die, and his first thought when someone had fished him out of the water. In all truths, she had been a constant thought for him all the while his convalescence. It wasn't the perspective of shoot back those who have shot him that helped him get back on his feet, but the sweet sweet goal of seeing her again.

Silently, he knelt by her bed, a small satisfied smile on his lips, and he lovingly brushed the few strands of hair hiding her face from him. Never before he would have thought that such a simple situation could bring him so much pleasure. He longly looked at her, drinking the sight of her and not caring the least in the world if she would call him a creep if she knew.

As he was endlessly watching the girl he loved, his thought drifted to Macau and how he almost never got the possibility to watch Clary sleep again. He had been very lucky to have been fished out of the water, and even luckier to have been fished out by someone who knew a thing or two about medicine. Ping the man who took care of him during his convalescence.

He was a villager from the continental China who served as a doctor for the whole village, despite the fact that he had no medical training whatsoever. Though Ping had told him several times that it wasn't necessary, Jace had no idea how to thank the man for saving his life. He had no illusion that if Ping hadn't been there, he would have died, drowning and decomposing amongst the fish.

When he got back to the living city of Macau, Jace heard the rumour in the streets that Valentine was offering half a million dollars to anyone who would bring him his corpse. He knew that his first move should have been to go back to his boss and to let him know that he was alive and kicking, but he didn't. instead, for the past two days that he has been on his feet, Jace travelled through Eurasia, only thinking of Clary.

As if she knew that he was thinking of her, Clary stirred a little in her sleep, her eyes fluttering open before closing again, sleep obvious on her face. Jace simply smiled, trying to not overthink of the warmth growing in his heart, and suddenly, she opened black her eyes, all trace of sleep having vaporised. She stared at him for half a second and jumped in his arms as soon as her brain confirmed that it was really him at her bedside.

"I knew you weren't dead," She whispered in his neck, holding him even closer to her. "I knew it. _I knew it_!"

Jace chuckled, stroking her lower back as he pointed out, "For someone who was so sure of herself, you seem pretty relieved."

She broke their embrace, slapping Jace on the chest, and he had to repress himself from hissing with pain. Still, his face showed his discomfort, instead of being its usual unreadable self. Clary looked where her hand had hit him, clearly connecting the dots, and Jace stopped her from saying anything by doing what he had wanted to do for a long time. He kissed her.

She left herself melt under his kiss, bringing her hands around his neck and deepening, even more, their kiss, and Jace relished in that act. At this right moment, he didn't care about anything, but the woman in his arms. Still, he broke their kiss and leant his forehead against her, looking deep in the green of her eyes and internally thanking Clary for sleeping with her curtains open, unknowingly letting him see her even better.

"Happy birthday," He softly said as he took out of his pocket a small box. Today was her birthday, and once again, he thanked his lucky stars to have made him heal at the rate he did. Any day longer, and he would have missed it.

She brightly smiled as he gave her the box, but barely looked at it. instead, she looked at Jace as she told him with pride, "I knew it. I told Izzy over and over again that you would be back for my birthday. You promised."

"I did promise you." She smiled even wider, happy to see that her reasoning hadn't failed her, and though Jace knew that it was naive of her to think like that, he didn't try to debate with her. Mostly because he liked his highly she valued his word, and how much she had faith that he wouldn't break it.

She opened the box, curiosity painted on her face, and took out of it a silver charm bracelet with a little Eiffel Tower and a small Japanese Temple hanging. Jace took it from her hand to clip it on her wrist as he explained,

"I had already bought the bracelet before leaving New York. The Eiffel Tower and the temple are both from their respective countries."

Clary's smile widened even more if this was even possible, and she admired the small charms, reminding them of the good times they had together while abroad. But then, she suddenly frowned and glared at Jace,

"When did you have time to buy the shares?!"

"During the last two days."

Without any warning, Clary threw the empty box at Jace's face; and as he massaged his injured forehead, she accused, "You could have been home two days ago!"

"I thought you knew I wasn't dead," He reminded her, not thinking that his she would have been that affected by his absence. She blinked, sniffling a little before looking down her hands.

"Still. I would have liked better to have you back two days ago than to have the bracelet."

"I'm sorry," He apologised, leaning his forehead against hers and sweetly rubbing her nape. "I just wanted to get you your present on your birthday."

She nodded, caressing the bracelet but keeping her eyes down. Jace forced her to look up, and once he was sure he had all her attention, he told her from the bottom of his heart,

"I missed you." He kissed her, putting in the kiss all the angst he felt when he thought he would never see her again. "I really thought I was going to die, Clary. And all I could think about was you."

"Really?" There was a mix of joy and hope in her eyes, making Jace's heart swell. He nodded, and Clary announced,

"You're not allowed to die, anyway. I _forbid_ it." Jace laughed with honesty, but Clary only shook her head and affirmed, "I'm not kidding! I want you to promise me you won't let a stupid bullet kill you like that!"

Jace caressed her face, trying to ease the panic he could hear rising in her voice, and he promised, "I'll do my best."

For a moment, they silently battled, Clary clearly not satisfied with this answer. But after a few seconds, she gave in, and changed the topic, knowing that the promise Jace made her was the best she would get,

"I missed you too. Especially since Izzy kept on trying to make me accept the fact that you were dead. It was really annoying that she didn't believe me, and expected me to believe her."

After those words, she fondly caressed the side of his face, his usual stubble having grown into a fuller beard and scratching her palm. She didn't seem to mind, gently smiling at him while they kept on staring at one another. She leant toward him and gave him a gentle kiss. But what started as an innocent and chaste kiss, quickly turned out to be more.

Without any of them really aware of how anything happened, Clary found herself on her back, with Jace between her legs, passionately kissing her and bringing her closer to him than it was possible. When Jace broke their kiss to suckle on the sweet spot she had on her neck, she couldn't stop the moan that came out of her, and though Jace knew he should try to keep her quiet, at this right instant, he didn't care, and so the rational part of him assured him that Valentine wouldn't hear a thing since his room was on the other side of the mansion.

Clary tried to help him out of his shirt, but Jace stopped her and pinned her hands against the mattress, taking complete control of their intercourse. Gathering both her hands above her head and within one of his, he slowly pecked his way down to her breast, pulling up her nightgown, before his free hand wandered down to play with Clary's sweet little nub.

Clary started to trash and pant when he pinched her clit, and he took it as his cue to go down, and pleasure her like he liked to do so much. He played with her, completely lost in the moment and loving all the little moans she had, and the more she was trying to keep quiet, the faster his fingers went inside of her. Until she couldn't hold it anymore, and climaxed, milking his fingers and biting on her hand.

Jace let her ride out her orgasm, kissing his way back, and when they were kissing again, Clary unbuttoned his shirt while he was aligning himself with her folds. They looked at each other, and Jace penetrated her with one hard motion, realising on this feeling of feeling complete once inside of her. He rammed into her, loving how tight she was, how hot she was, how wet she was; and when he saw that she was reaching her climax, he increased his pace.

She closed her eyes, but Jace cupped her face with one of his hands, and blurted, "Clary, baby, look at me."

She immediately opened her eyes, and as soon as she did, she came undone beneath him. And that's only then that Jace realised his mistake. He felt his own organs build up, but retrieved last second, finishing in her stomach instead of inside of her.

Then, he collapsed next to her, and Clary immediately snuggled against him as the two of them were trying to catch their breath. After a minute or two, Jace looked down, seeing Clary's head on his chest, with her eyes closed and a happy satisfied smile on her lips.

"I didn't plan for this to happen," He let her know because the primary reason why he came to her room was to see her. Having her wake up was a bonus, and what just transpired was yet another bonus.

"I'm certainly not complaining. I like it when you let go. It makes me feel … _special_."

He kissed her forehead and reached for tissues, before wiping her stomach as he apologised, "Sorry about the mess."

Clary looked at him with a smug smile as she said, "I'm certainly not complaining. Who knew that feeling your monster-cock like that would make me feel so _great_."

Jace kissed her, keeping his hand on her cheek when he stopped and looking deeply in her eyes. She seemed so happy at this moment. She curled up against him, making him lay back down as she pointed out,

"This is the first time you're calling me 'baby'." He nodded, and she kept on going, "Why is that?"

"This is the first time I realised how much you mean to me."

He saw Clary grin with delight, making him smile at her bliss, and he gently rubbed circles on her arms, waiting for her to fall asleep. As if she heard what he was thinking, she declared, "I'm not going to sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to go. What if this all a dream?"

"I don't have to go. I can stay if you want," He told her, perfectly aware of the double meanings behind his words.

She seemed to think about it, and though Jace would like it better if they came out of the closet, he had decided to go with whatever decision she would make. Almost dying had put some perspective on his life, and being with Clary was the major one. He would rather see her in secret, than fight with her. And risk losing her. This was one thing he was not ready for.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to 'stay here'. No matter how sad Dad was over your 'death', I don't think he would appreciate finding you in my bed."

"Okay," Jace agreed, and he saw the faint surprise in Clary's eyes to not have him argue over this. After all, this topic was the only thing that actually started an argument between the two of them.

"You don't have to leave _right now_ , though!" She exclaimed, fearing that he might have misinterpreted her words, and Jace shook his head, assuring her that he was not moving for the moment.

She cuddled, resting her face against his chest and drawing lines on his chest like she did every time they pillow-talked, and she nonchalantly let him know her plans for the upcoming weekend, "I'm leaving for Vegas tonight. Since Peru was off, Izzy organised this little weekend with friends for my birthday. And Dad is coming with us."

"Friends?"

"Well, Izzy wanted Simon to come as well, but he's working on his thesis or something like that, so he'd rather not be distracted. And Kaelie … she said she wanted to study, but I think that she isn't really in the mood to party with you being dead and all. So it's going to be Izzy, Alec and I."

Jace hid his surprised at Clary's comment concerning Kaelie. He never thought that she would be affected by his death. In fact, he didn't think anyone but Bastille would be affected by his death.

"Will you join us?" Clary asked, hopeful.

"Probably." He had figured that Valentine would go to Vegas at some point after he learnt in Macau that the casino manager problem had been taken care off. Though he did his best to keep a low profile, he saw that the manager he had fired had been replaced by Paul who used to take care of one of the casinos Valentine had in Vegas. Which meant Valentine needed to go to Vegas to find a new manager for his lacking casino.

And though he couldn't assert it at a hundred per cent, he knew that as soon as he would show up, Valentine would ask him to join him to Vegas so they could find that new manager together.

Suddenly, Jace shivered, feeling Clary's fingers delicately trace the line of his fresh wound, still cicatrising. He looked at her, but she was mesmerised by the wound, swallowing hard. It just above his pectoral, and according to Ping, he was lucky that the bullet did not touch any major veins. He could have lost either the use of his arm or his life.

He took her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him and to tear her gaze away from his forming scar, and he assured her, "Don't worry about it. I made it out alive, and now, it's all in the past."

She nodded, and Jace saw that her eyes were teary. He gently caressed her cheek before kissing her with affection.

"Jace …" she looked for her words, apparently unsure of what she wanted to say. "I'm so happy that you're here."

"I'm just happy to be with you," He honestly responded, keeping his hand on her cheek and looking deep in the green of her eyes. If he had to pick a moment to die, it would be right then. Looking at the woman he loved.

Clary smiled to him, and quickly pecked his lips before she teased, "Well, don't die, and it's a done deal."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

💚 **So, Jace is alive! Yay! First off, congrats to all of those who remembered that the prologue was in his point-of-view, about something that we still did not witness. second, read the author's note in the next chapter, it's really important!**

💚 **And next chapter will be a new point-of-view, if you guess, you get a surprise** 😉

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the reunion?**

 **💚What did you think of the present Jace had for Clary?**

 **💚 How do you think Valentine will react?**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Ohhh! You are so sweet. I am so happy that you liked this story so much, and I hope I will keep on delivering on what you expect of this story. And I clearly don't mind you recommending this story around you._

 **Guest 2:** _Well, I am sure you do not regret that hope you had. Jace is very much alive, and very much in love_ …

 **SaveSH:** _Well, see, hope does pay off. Nobody showed up with a body … or Jace showed up with a body, his own, haha_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yeah, poor Valentine he lost his two sons. He loses everyone around him, but Clary and Maryse. Poor him indeed_

 **DidYouJust:** _Haha, well, no Clary's point-of-view, but Jace's, which is better in my book. Hope that you liked it very much, and can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter_

 **Kd:** _Ohhh, I understand now, haha._

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	40. 38 - Birthday Morning

**My dear little broccolis💚💚💚**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**

 **.**

 **Chapter 38** **: Birthday Morning (2,7K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So here comes the important Author's note. When I first started thinking about this story, I had planned for Jace to die at that moment. He and Clary would have gone further into their relationship, the big L would have been exchanged, and Jace would have had proposed when he would have come back. But of course, that never would have occurred since he was killed, and Clary would have been left alone, learning a couple of months later that she was pregnant with his kid. I actually had a whole Skelton for that particular storyline, and it would have been very angsty, but beautiful. But then … I changed my mind, and I decided to write the story we have now (hence this particular epilogue). I am still going to write my angst at some point, but Jace isn't going to die and leave a pregnant Clary. So … I just wanted to let you know how the story could have turned out if I had started writing it a few days earlier, and well … let me know what you think.**

💚 **Also, the chapter isn't as short as I thought it would be, so that's a good thing. And before anyone tried to say it's filler, it's not. Something important is evoked in this chapter, that will impact the story at some point. So …**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Tessa's PoV**

Tessa was icing the muffins she made for Miss Clary's birthday all the while listening to some R&B music in her iPod. It was still rather early, and Miss Clary was not a morning person. As for Mister Morgenstern, she had barely seen him during the last past three weeks, which wasn't so bad all in all. More than once, her boss scared her, and she had found herself impatiently waiting for the moment he would die and his daughter would take over the household.

He wasn't a violent person, and he paid her more than well. Thanks to him, she could put both her twins in private schools, which she would never have been able to do if she wasn't working for the Morgenstern family. After all, being a single mother was usually known to be tough on the money.

Mr Morgenstern had provided Tessa with a small space in his mansion, where her kids and she could live, and no matter how scared she could be of her boss, she knew that at least her children were somewhere safe. She wasn't some dense woman and knew perfectly well what kind of activity Valentine Morgenstern gave into, and maybe this was why she was scared of him. More than once, she had to clean blood out of his shirt, or out of his basement's floor, confirming to her that Valentine Morgenstern was not a man to disappoint.

Still, in the three years that she had been working for him, she had learnt to keep her apprehensions to herself. The few times he had seen her sons, he had been extremely pleasant to them, which didn't come as a surprise to her. Valentine was a scary man, a man who did not hesitate to resolve to murder, but he loved children. She could tell whenever one of his Godchild would drop by, and she could tell even more by the way he and his daughter were.

Tessa had seen Mr Morgenstern interrupt countless meetings just because his daughter needed him, even if it was just to help her reach a book on the top shelf of her library. She had seen her boss go out of his way to give his daughter what she wanted. In all honesty, she thought that, no matter how nice she was, Miss Clary was a bit of a spoiled child. Whatever her demand was, Tessa had never heard Mr Morgenstern say no to his daughter.

And her birthday was the latest example. The trip she had planned had been cancelled, and so she had decided to go to Vegas. To which she asked her Dad to come along, despite the fact that he was still grieving and probably not in the mood to party and celebrate. And to no one's surprise, Mr Morgenstern said yes to his daughter.

"Muffins?" Mr Morgenstern asked behind her, making her jump slightly before she retrieve her earbuds.

"I figured that since I was not going to bake the cake this year, I should at least bake some muffins for her birthday," Tessa explained. Mr Morgenstern nodded, snatching a muffin out of the plate, and she smiled to herself.

Miss Clary had declared war on her father's diet a few months ago, controlling the amount of sugar and fat he ate, and every time she would sleep out of the house, Mr Morgenstern would ask for a fat meal. So he was probably enjoying this little dose of sugar before his daughter nagged him about it. And though she never said anything, Tessa thought it was sweet of Miss Clary to look after her father's health like that.

She picked up the plate with water and freshly squeezed orange juice to put in in the dining-room, but there, she dropped it, screaming her lungs out and rushing out of the room. Within a second, Mr Morgenstern was by her side, his gun out while she was clutching her heart, and she simply pointed the dining room, where there was a ghost sitting on a chair.

When her breathing had calmed down a few seconds later, she peeked through the door and saw that the ghost was still there, looking at Mr Morgenstern with a smirk, before he folded the newspaper and put it down on the table. _So this is where the newspaper went_.

"You need to have a talk with Raphael, it was way too easy for me to break into your house," Mr Wayland said in a voice that sounded nothing like a ghost.

Mr Morgenstern looked at him, before putting his gun down, and walking to his right-hand man. Though she knew nothing about business, or about mobsters, Tessa was clever enough to know that Jace Wayland was Valentine Morgenstern second in rank. She was also clever enough to know that no matter how cold her boos could appear to one, he deeply cared for the young man, and she was actually ready to put her hand to the test to say that he loved him.

She had heard that Mr Wayland had been killed, which explained why her boss had been in a sullen mood for almost the past three weeks. Now that she was thinking of it, she felt stupid to have reacted like that. But seeing a dead man sitting casually at the dinner table could be spooky to anyone.

"Is this really the first you're going to tell me? My security system is lacking." As he said those words, Mr Wayland got up, and the two men embraced with much macho and testosterone. When Mr Morgenstern tapped on Mr Wayland's back, the latter one made a face of discomfort and sat back in his chair.

"So what happened?" Mr Morgenstern asked, and Tessa judged that their moment of intimacy had passed and that she could enter the room without them feeling embarrassed by their display of feelings. though, if her opinion was asked, more feelings could have been shown that a simple embrace.

"I got lucky," Mr Wayland said while Tessa crouched and picked up the biggest pieces of glass. She felt the two men looking at her, but ignored it, like she always did.

"We will have breakfast in the kitchen, Tessa. Three people."

She nodded, still picking up while Mr Wayland explained that he had been lucky enough to have been fished out by a doctor of some sort. When she had taken most of the pieces of glass, she left to go back to the kitchen, not without warning the men to be careful at the tiny pieces of glass still there, as well as that puddle of orange juice.

In the kitchen, she dressed the table for three, squeezing new oranges. As she did so, her thoughts wandered to the not-so-dead Mr Wayland. She wondered if she would have been sensitive to his charm if she had been younger, and without kids to think about. He was tall, handsome, his face always nicely shaven. But then, she realised with horror that, though he looked nothing like him, Jace Wayland reminded her too much of Valentine Morgenstern. He was scary as well.

In the three years, she had been working here, and she had seen him come to the mansion to be with their boss, she had _never_ seen him smile. Not even a smile out of politeness. The only 'smile' she ever saw on his lips were smirks, and she never qualified those as smiles. A smirk wasn't genuine, unlike a smile.

There was also that aura around Mr Wayland. He wasn't someone to mess with, she could tell that much. Even if he had always been polite with her, and never raised his voice at her, she knew that she wouldn't feel comfortable around him.

Once the table was ready and only waiting for people to sit there and eat, Tessa took the mop and went back to the dining-room to announce breakfast was ready. She knew that Mr Morgenstern liked to wake his daughter up on her birthday, so she did not rob him of that. But before she could say anything, she noticed that all the small pieces of glass had been gathered on the fashion page of the newspaper. The two men were talking about Vegas (Mr Wayland apparently tagging along on the trip), completely ignorant of her, but Tessa knew for a fact that her boss did not do it.

"Breakfast is ready," She said, making the two men turn their heads to her. Mr Morgenstern got up with the young man, and said,

"Go wait in the kitchen, I'll wake Clary up.

Mr Valentine left, and before doing the same, Mr Wayland stopped at Tessa's level and told her, "Sorry for the scare. I thought Valentine would be there before you."

"It's okay," She stuttered, and after he left, she mopped the mess and picked up the newspaper filled with glass.

When she went back to the kitchen, Miss Clary was still not there, but her father had joined Mr Wayland, and the two of them were talking the status of various schools in China. Tessa served her boss his coffee while he took yet another muffin, and she was about to serve Mr Wayland as well when he stopped her with a shake of his head.

"Jace belongs to that strange species that doesn't drink coffee," Mr Morgenstern explained, making Tessa inwardly smile. More than once, his daughter had complained about not understanding people who did not drink coffee, and when he was saying stuff like that, it was when their similarity was shown best.

Tessa trend to the stove to boil some water, when Miss Clary came into the room, rubbing her eyes and her hair all messed up. She sat at her place. Barely aware of her surroundings, but when her eyes on Mr Wayland, sleep suddenly disappeared from her face, all blood leaving in an instant. And at this right moment, Tessa knew she didn't overreact when she thought she had seen a ghost. Miss Clary was clearly having the same experience.

"Jace … I thought you were dead," She squeaked. As Tessa had expected it, Mr Wayland did not seem surprised by her reaction, barely acknowledging her presence.

"It appears that everyone thought so," He simply said, drinking a glass of water.

The water whistled, and Tessa took it out of the fire, and after she poured some in Mr Wayland's mug, she started making her way out of the kitchen, when Clary said, "Why don't you sit with us, Tessa? The more the merrier."

She glanced at the girl's father who simply showed a chair to her, and so she sat next to Miss Clary, wishing that she had left before the girl came in. She felt awkward and out of her place.

"So, Clary, I was telling Jace that he is coming with us to Vegas."

"Why?" She squinted her eyes at her father.

"We have some business to attend to."

"You _promised_! You promised that you would spend the day with me!" She accused, using her spoon to accentuate her words.

"I will spend the day with you. But the day after, I have a small meeting that will barely last a couple of hours."

The young girl nodded while Tessa silently ate a muffin. For a little while, they all ate with only Clary talking about how she was excited to see Eric Clapton that very same night. The day before, Tessa had asked the young Morgenstern why she didn't go that day, so she would really celebrate her birthday in Vegas, and she said that she wanted to play, and she didn't want to have to fight if she one but was not fully twenty-one yet. Which Tessa found funny, because Miss Clary had been drinking for as long as she had been working here, and she never seemed to think about the age limit in that case.

Suddenly, Miss Clary reached for the muffin her father took, glaring at him as she darkly said, "It's your fourth muffin. The doctor said to watch your sugar intake."

"Sweetheart, it's your birthday."

"Yeah. _My_ birthday. On your birthday, I will let you gorge yourself like Gargantua. meanwhile, you live like a monk."

And there it was, the first genuine smile Tessa ever saw on Mr Wayland's face. It was brief, and she doubted anyone even saw it, but it had been there. A small smile at the banter between daughter and son.

Mr Morgenstern was about to argue like he often did when his daughter interfered with the way he ate, but she stopped him, "I swear Dad if you die of some stupid decease, I will never forgive you! I won't go to your funeral, I won't visit your grave, and I will never talk about you to your grandchildren!"

"One muffin isn't going to kill me," Mr Valentine reasoned like he did so many times, and oddly, this time, Miss Clary caved. She pushed the plate of muffin toward her father, though she was glaring at him. And just like that, she won, he put back down the muffin with a loud sigh but earning a bright smile from his daughter.

"Anyway, what is my present?" She eagerly asked, and for one, Tessa was curious. She knew that Valentine Morgenstern was extravagant, and she had no idea what he had thought he would give his daughter for her twenty-first birthday.

"It's a surprise," He smugly replied, making his daughter sigh in defeat. Mr Wayland suddenly looked at his watch, before getting up, and saying,

"I should get going. I have a lot to do before takeoff."

"Didn't you just come back from a trip? What more can you pack?" Miss Clary asked with disbelief, and her father answered for Mr Wayland.

"Maybe he wants to pay a visit to his friends who thought he was dead before embarking on another plan…"

"Oh."

Mr Wayland politely nodded at the table as he said, "I'll see you at the airport. Tessa."

"Don't forget to bring me a gift," Miss Clary sing-sang as he left the room, making her father roll his eyes at her. She had always liked gifts, and though she liked Christmas, birthdays were her favourite days.

"What? I think it's completely normal for him to buy me a gift. I mean, it's my birthday," She said with an innocent smile. "So … you must be happy he's not dead after all…"

"I am. I'm actually glad that he survived. I did not like the consequences that his death was putting in my life," Mr Morgenstern said, looking at his daughter straight in the eyes. She stared back, gulping down her last muffin, and then she got up, and turned around the table to kiss her father's cheek as she said,

"Well, good thing he is alive. Now, I can go to Peru again."

 _._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **💚Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed💚**

💚 **So, I know you wanted the reunion between Jace and Valentine to be emotional and all, but we are talking about two men who spend their lives keeping their feelings to themselves .. so that bro hug was the best we were going to get. No tears, no stutter, and no gasp. Sorry, but I don't see Valentine or Jace do any of that for each other, it's not how I wrote them. Remember that when Magnus shared his most intimate and painful memories with Jace, Jace was stone cold, when Magnus is his best friend, so, yeah, that's how they are.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **💚What did you think of the reunion between Valentine and Jace?**

 **💚What do you think Valentine's birthday present will be?**

 **💚 What did you think about Tessa? She won't be an important character, but I am curious of what you think of her.**

 **💚What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Haha, but … Clace babies are not planned for now (or ever). I mean, I know where the story is going, and I don't want to spoil, so. …_

 **Guest 2:** _Those point-of-views would have been interesting, but irrelevant to the story where it is right now. But don't worry, both characters will come back, even if it is briefly. And I know, EVERYONE is starting to wonder about Jace's parent, but it is not for now. And I'm so glad you like this story so much_ 💚

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yay, Jace is alive, and you had sweet tender Clace moments. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter as well._

 **DidYouJust:** _Haaaa! Never do that! You might spoil yourself in the future. Since I put the answers at the end of the chapter, I assume that the chapter has already been read, so … avoid yourself some spoilers, haha. I knew the last chapter would make you happy, and no, I am not so evil as to put Clary in the awkward position to have her Dad walk in on her._

 **Padfoot:** _Hihi! Jace is alive, alive alive. You can throw flowers! As for the whole confession … well, it wasn't in this chapter for sure._

 **Kope:** 😉

 **Angel:** _Well, according to Clary, she had always known he was alive, so she is just happy he is back_

 **Ahhh he's alive:** _Hihi, yup, he's alive … And it's so funny how you think of Valentine. But I'm glad you do because I like his character. Though … so far Valentine doesn't know about the Clace, so he would have had no reason to hide it from his daughter. Especially since he could have given her her trip to Peru after all_

 **Love, Mina💚💚💚**


	41. Sneak Peak

**My dear little broccoli**

 **(Haaaa! FINALLY, we have a broccoli emoji!)**

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina**

 **.**

 **Sneak Peak (2,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

 **Okay, so this is part 1 of the next chapter. I'm just sick and tired, I will re-upload all of this soon, and you will get the full chapter. meanwhile, enjoy the sneak peak.**

 **Also, I am sorry to be a day late, but as the ones who follow me on Instagram know, I am SO SICK! I can't even understand how I got a cold like that when it is 33 degrees outside at midnight! I am breathing like Darth Vader and I have a clown nose with Kardashian's lips … Can you picture the sexiness? I am the next Miss Universe. Anyway, I wasn't even planning on writing tonight, but I can't sleep. So … I am high on fever, don't mind me if you find typos in that chapter, haha**

 **So it seems that many people are confused. The alternate story is something that you never saw, and the ending with Jace is something that cannot take place in the way I wrote this story. When I had the idea of Jace dying, it was before I even started writing the story. I never engage in a story if I don't know how it will end. So when I started writing this one, I already knew that Jace was going to survive the bullet. Like some of you said, it was obvious because of the loose ends that his death would leave. In that alternate story, Clace would have been more developed, and a few subplots would never have been broached. So I hope I cleared the confusion for everyone.**

 **Also, in case it was too subtle, Jace went back home. When he saw Clary, he said that she touched his beard, and Tessa made a point of saying that he was properly shaven as usual. Which means he went back to his place and took a shower there. And which explains why Clary was surprised to see him. Jace already said that she wasn't that great of an actress (which is why he always tries to keep to a minimum his interactions with her when her father is alive). So Clary was surprised to see him at her breakfast table.**

 **Also, also! REMEMBER that Clary's birthday was three weeks after the wedding. Jace left for Moscow and tortured Andrew two days later. Then, the day after that he went to Macau and the day after that day he was shot. Two days later, Valentine got the video, and a day after, he and Jordan went to Macau for ten days. They came back around the time Jace got back on his feet, and Jace travelled for two days to get his present. So three weeks people, three weeks of speculation, and of Jace healing in a village.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

After his breakfast with the Morgenstern, Jace went back to his place, happily greeted by Bastille. The cat kept on brushing against his leg while he was preparing his bag, and though it slowed Jace in his preparation, he was far from complaining. He even smiled at the ball of hair when he mewled, demanding caresses when brushing against the leg did not give him any.

When he had come back before dawn to check his mail and take a shower, Bastille was nowhere to be seen, but since the cat often roamed around the roof at night, Jace hadn't really thought anything of it. Now that he was home in the broad daylight, the cat was demanding attention that he did not have for almost three weeks. But Jace only gave him a minute, before leaving the apartment and going to see Kaelie.

Once in the lift on his way down, he sent a text to Magnus, telling him that he would drop by his place in half an hour, or so. After knocking, he wondered if maybe he should have come to see her when the sun was still down since it was Friday and that she was probably at school.

But luckily for him, Kaelie opened the front door, her messenger bag slung across her shoulder and her keys in hands. She was obviously on her way out. For a second, she stared at Jace, her blue eyes never blinking before she slapped Jace across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"I think next time, I'll stay dead," Jace said leaning against the wall while Kaelie glared at him before she fondly smiled.

"I'm glad you're not dead. I didn't like the idea of no longer seeing you."

"It takes more than a bullet to kill me," He plastered, hoping to reassure. She rolled her eyes, locking her front door, and he added, "Thanks for taking care of Bastille, by the way."

"Well, first of all … I think your cat should be named Casper because I still haven't seen him. Second … Magnus wanted to give him to your girlfriend, but apparently, she was in denial, so I got stuck cat sitting meanwhile. I guess she knew better than us."

Jace kept his surprise of Magnus's gesture, but he couldn't help but smile about Clary's denial. He loved the faith she had in his word, and how sure he would be back, no matter what. Though a part of him told him to talk to her about it, because one day, the announcement could be real, no matter what he could have promised to her beforehand.

"Did you get to see her since you came back?" Kaelie asked as they walked to the elevator and she called for it.

"I did." Kaelie rose an eyebrow, before shaking her head when Jace remained tight-lipped about what transpired between him and his girlfriend.

"You know, one day I am eventually going to meet her, and I will tell her all about how you never wanted to speak about her."

Jace chuckled, entering the lift with his friend, and pressing the button for the ground floor as he said, "Then she'll know I never talked trash about her."

Kaelie rolled her eyes once again, but with a playful smile on her lips this time. Once the lift reached its destination, she stepped out of it and said her goodbyes, though she turned last minute and said as the door closed, "Make sure to see Magnus. He was really shaken up by your death."

The door closed on Kaelie waving at him, and Jace went back to his top floor to take his bag and leave. What he was not expecting was to find his best friend on his couch, petting Bastille and looking at him the same way Tessa did a few hours ago. As soon as he closed the door, the cat escaped Magnus's gentle caresses and rushed to Jace who crouched to pick him before walking to sit next to his friend.

Magnus finally blinked, shaking his head slightly as he whispered more to himself than to Jace, "You're probably the only person in the world who can defy the laws of Nature like that and come back from the dead."

"I did not come back from the dead. I just took a very _very_ close bullet. And if you ask me, I will not risk it again," Jace reasoned, a part of his mind trying to figure out how Magnus got so fast at his place.

And then it hit him. Magnus and Alexander Lightwood had reconciled, and Magnus had spent the night in the building. There was no other logical explanation. Magnus was leaving too far from this building to be able to have come in the little time it took Jace to say hi to Kaelie.

A small silence grew between the two men, during which Jace gave Bastille what the pet had been asking ever since he came back. He watched his friend gaze into the void, and though he couldn't really explain the logic that his brain followed, he could suddenly see what those past weeks had been for Magnus. It was more than losing a friend or keeping for him a secret as heavy as the gelato ship he was entertaining with Clary. It was the fact that he had been the one to ask Jace to go abroad. Jace had been planning to go to Macau before going to Peru anyway, but he never told anyone but Valentine. He rarely talked about his plans to anyone but Valentine, and now it seemed like a giant mistake.

"You know, even I were dead, it wouldn't have been your fault," He finally said, not wanting his best friend to feel guilt over something he had no implications with.

Magnus darkly chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed out, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have done there by yourself. You would have taken Jordan, or Raphael, or even O'Neill."

"No. I was planning to make the back and forth trip by myself. It was just verifying some things and firing a guy. I don't need backup. It's almost official business when you come to think of it. You asking me to go to Moscow only changed my departure ticket plane. Macau was already in my plans. Didn't Valentine tell you so?"

"Yeah. He tried to. I didn't really listen," Magnus mumbled, his eyes still lost into space.

"I should have told you about it. actually, now that I think of it, I should talk to you a bit more when it comes to those things."

"Yes, you should."

Jace smiled, putting the cat down and getting up to pour Magnus and him a glass of water each. When he came back, he asked about something that had been on his mind, but he didn't want to talk to Valentine about,

"Was he still alive when you got your present?"

When he sent Andrew in a box, Jace knew that there were chances that Magnus would only receive a corpse, but he also believed that the drugs he had sedated the pimp with could keep him alive long enough to survive the plane ride. He glanced sideways, and saw that small smile of relief as Magnus told him, finally turning to look at him,

"He was. And I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me. Not just sending him, but .. the other part. Though, to be honest, I did not watch it. I overheard it lay while Alec watched."

"That's … morbid." When he had made the video, Jace had figured that Magnus would appreciate seeing the man who had destroyed his childhood being broken in all possible senses. never, he would have thought that Magnus would use the video as a way to break the ice with Alexander. It wasn't much that Jace cared of how the young Lightwood saw him, but more than it seemed a bit extreme from Magnus who beforehand refused to even talk about it to his lover.

"I don't even know what took over me," The Asian man explained, "I was upset and grieving, and Alec was asking questions. So I just gave him the CD. I mean, it was easier than talking."

Jace nodded, not sure he himself would have gone that road, but not emitting any sort of judgement of how his friend handled his life.

"Did you get to see Valentine?" Magnus asked, changing the topic, apparently uncomfortable with lingering so much on his personal life.

"Yes. I'm leaving in half an hour to the airport. I'm meeting him there to go to Vegas."

"You know, he was really devastated when he learnt the news. I don't think I've seen him that … helpless."

"Probably because you haven't seen him after his wife's death," Jace dismissed, not really eager to talk about his relationship with Valentine. Magnus seemed to understand as he asked about the other moment of the Morgenstern family,

"Have you seen Clary? She was in pretty bad shape too."

"I thought she was in denial," Jace mused because he couldn't understand how Clary could be down if she had been so sure that he would be back. This didn't make any sense.

"So you've seen her, already," Magnus deduced, and it was Jace's turn to look into space. For a moment, he hesitated on keeping for himself what only concerned he and Clary. But then, he knew he would feel better talking about it with someone who was not in their relationship.

So he leant backwards, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before he told Magnus, "You know, … for a moment I really thought I was going to die out there. And … all I could think about was her. She was literally my last thought, and she was the first person I thought of when I reopened my eyes …"

He placed his wrists on his forehead, trying to see clear, when he perfectly well resumed his situation, "I'm screwed."

"Why? Just tell her."

"I did. And when she saw me sitting next to her father at the breakfast table, she almost had a heart attack, before acting as usual. She doesn't want her father to find out, and, honestly, I don't want to fight her on that. It's not worth it. The risks of losing her are too high."

This was something he had been thinking over and over as Clary fought against sleep and exchanged small talks with him. He knew she liked their relationship just as it was, and he couldn't risk arguing with her on that. He could lose more than his job on that, he would lose Valentine's respect and Clary. He feared that she would leave him if he forced her hand on coming out of the closet.

"Jace … If you love her, you should just put your foot down. Because your relationship can't go further than it is otherwise," Magnus reasoned, and Jace was grateful that for once, his friend did not try to talk him out of his couple. He had a sad smile, opening his eyes as reality dawned on him,

"I guess I am weak, after all." He was. When it came to Clary, he couldn't recall a single time when he didn't go her way. He put her needs, and her wants ahead of his, and he gladly did it.

"You're just like her father. You know, saying no to Clary won't kill her. She's not made of sugar," Magnus argued.

"Maybe. But like I said, I don't want to fight. I just want to enjoy being with her, especially when two weeks ago, I thought I'd never get to do it again."

 _._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed**

 **So, like I said, this is a sneak peak, there is more to come.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

 **What did you think of the reunion between Kaelie and Jace? And Magnus?**

 **What did you think of Jace's words to Magnus concerning the guilt?**

 **What did you think of the conversation at the end?**

 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Awww, you are so sweet. I am so glad that you like the story so much, and I hope you will keep on liking where I will take you with this._

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Well, Tessa knows that Valentine is a mafioso, so I don't think this rational fear will ever leave. She is not terrified, but she is scared enough to know that he can bury a body, and then come to dinner as if nothing. And yeah, Clary loves her Dad, so of course she will take care of his health_ 😉 _. And I am glad that I got a genuine smile out of you like we got one out of Jace. I hope I will get more in further chapters._

 **Guest 2:** _Well, this update was a bit late, but I hope you still liked what you got._

 **DidYouJust:** _Yeah, try not to spoil yourself. Imagine I kill someone else, and you don't even get to appreciate how they died, you just see their corpse at the end … No fun. And yeah, Clary liked getting presents, and she loves watching closely Valentine's diet, because like she said, the doctors said to be careful, and she does not want her father to die from a disease._

 **Hi:** _Hihi!_

 **KB:** 😉 _Glad that you yes, I kept Jace alive, it was just a scare._

 **Angel:** _Well, yeah, everyone but Clary thought he died. He remained missing for over two weeks, after having been shot in the chest._

 **Valentine knows:** _The ending was interesting indeed …. Like the rest of the story_ 😎 _And no, Jordan was back the last chapter, with Valentine, so Valentine was back, which explains why Clary was home since she said she would stay with Izzy while her father would be gone. I'm glad that you picked on the wine thing. It will be mentioned, but not right now, keep it in mind._

 **Love, Mina**


	42. 39 - Vegas

**THIS IS A REPOST BECAUSE FANFIC IS MEAN**

 **My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 39** **: Vegas (7,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE VERY END‼️**

💚 **So, fanfic has decided to deny me my obsession with broccoli and refuses to put the emoji, while every other emoji is fine! I call racism! This is blatant racism against broccoli!**

💚 **Anyway, do you guys realise that we are over 700 reviews! OMG thank you so much! You keep making my day when you review, you have no idea how much!**

💚 **And remember, the last chapter was a sn** **eak peek, here comes the entire chapter**

 **Also,**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

After his breakfast with the Morgenstern, Jace went back to his place, happily greeted by Bastille. The cat kept on brushing against his leg while he was preparing his bag, and though it slowed Jace in his preparation, he was far from complaining. He even smiled at the ball of hair when he mewled, demanding caresses when brushing against the leg did not give him any.

When he had come back before dawn to check his mails and take a shower, Bastille was nowhere to be seen, but since the cat often roamed around the roof at night, Jace hadn't really thought anything of it. Now that he was home in the broad daylight, the cat was demanding attention that he did not have for almost three weeks. But Jace only gave him a minute, before leaving the apartment and going to see Kaelie.

Once in the lift on his way down, he sent a text to Magnus, telling him that he would drop by his place in half an hour, or so. After knocking, he wondered if maybe he should have come to see her when the sun was still down since it was Friday and that she was probably at school.

But luckily for him, Kaelie opened the front door, her messenger bag slung across her shoulder and her keys in hands. She was obviously on her way out. For a second, she stared at Jace, her blue eyes never blinking before she slapped Jace across the face.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"I think next time, I'll stay dead," Jace said leaning against the wall while Kaelie glared at him before she fondly smiled.

"I'm glad you're not dead. I didn't like the idea of no longer seeing you."

"It takes more than a bullet to kill me," He plastered, hoping to reassure. She rolled her eyes, locking her front door, and he added, "Thanks for taking care of Bastille, by the way."

"Well, first of all … I think your cat should be named Casper because I still haven't seen him. Second … Magnus wanted to give him to your girlfriend, but apparently, she was in denial, so I got stuck cat sitting meanwhile. I guess she knew better than us."

Jace kept his surprise of Magnus's gesture, but he couldn't help but smile about Clary's denial. He loved the faith she had in his word, and how sure he would be back, no matter what. Though a part of him told him to talk to her about it, because one day, the announcement could be real, no matter what he could have promised to her beforehand.

"Did you get to see her since you came back?" Kaelie asked as they walked to the elevator and she called for it.

"I did." Kaelie rose an eyebrow, before shaking her head when Jace remained tight-lipped about what transpired between him and his girlfriend.

"You know, one day I am eventually going to meet her, and I will tell her all about how you never wanted to speak about her."

Jace chuckled, entering the lift with his friend, and pressing the button for the ground floor as he said, "Then she'll know I never talked trash about her."

Kaelie rolled her eyes once again, but with a playful smile on her lips this time. Once the lift reached its destination, she stepped out of it and said her goodbyes, though she turned last minute and said as the door closed, "Make sure to see Magnus. He was really shaken up by your death."

The door closed on Kaelie waving at him, and Jace went back to his top floor to take his bag and leave. What he was not expecting was to find his best friend on his couch, petting Bastille and looking at him the same way Tessa did a few hours ago. As soon as he closed the door, the cat escaped Magnus's gentle caresses and rushed to Jace who crouched to pick him before walking to sit next to his friend.

Magnus finally blinked, shaking his head slightly as he whispered more to himself than to Jace, "You're probably the only person in the world who can defy the laws of Nature like that and come back from the dead."

"I did not come back from the dead. I just took a very _very_ close bullet. And if you ask me, I will not risk it again," Jace reasoned, a part of his mind trying to figure out how Magnus got so fast at his place.

And then it hit him. Magnus and Alexander Lightwood had reconciled, and Magnus had spent the night in the building. There was no other logical explanation. Magnus was leaving too far from this building to be able to have come in the little time it took Jace to say hi to Kaelie.

A small silence grew between the two men, during which Jace gave Bastille what the pet had been asking ever since he came back. He watched his friend gaze into the void, and though he couldn't really explain the logic that his brain followed, he could suddenly see what those past weeks had been for Magnus. It was more than losing a friend or keeping for him a secret as heavy as the gelato ship he was entertaining with Clary. It was the fact that he had been the one to ask Jace to go abroad. Jace had been planning to go to Macau before going to Peru anyway, but he never told anyone but Valentine. He rarely talked about his plans to anyone but Valentine, and now it seemed like a giant mistake.

"You know, even I were dead, it wouldn't have been your fault," He finally said, not wanting his best friend to feel guilt over something he had no implications with.

Magnus darkly chuckled, shaking his head as he pointed out, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have done there by yourself. You would have taken Jordan, or Raphael, or even O'Neill."

"No. I was planning to make the back and forth trip by myself. It was just verifying some things and firing a guy. I don't need backup. It's almost official business when you come to think of it. You asking me to go to Moscow only changed my departure ticket plane. Macau was already in my plans. Didn't Valentine tell you so?"

"Yeah. He tried to. I didn't really listen," Magnus mumbled, his eyes still lost into space.

"I should have told you about it. actually, now that I think of it, I should talk to you a bit more when it comes to those things."

"Yes, you should."

Jace smiled, putting the cat down and getting up to pour Magnus and him a glass of water each. When he came back, he asked about something that had been on his mind, but he didn't want to talk to Valentine about,

"Was he still alive when you got your present?"

When he sent Andrew in a box, Jace knew that there were chances that Magnus would only receive a corpse, but he also believed that the drugs he had sedated the pimp with could keep him alive long enough to survive the plane ride. He glanced sideways, and saw that small smile of relief as Magnus told him, finally turning to look at him,

"He was. And I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me. Not just sending him, but .. the other part. Though, to be honest, I did not watch it. I overheard it lay while Alec watched."

"That's … morbid." When he had made the video, Jace had figured that Magnus would appreciate seeing the man who had destroyed his childhood being broken in all possible senses. never, he would have thought that Magnus would use the video as a way to break the ice with Alexander. It wasn't much that Jace cared of how the young Lightwood saw him, but more that it seemed a bit extreme from Magnus who beforehand refused to even talk about it to his lover.

"I don't even know what took over me," The Asian man explained, "I was upset and grieving, and Alec was asking questions. So I just gave him the CD. I mean, it was easier than talking."

Jace nodded, not sure he himself would have gone that road, but not emitting any sort of judgement of how his friend handled his life.

"Did you get to see Valentine?" Magnus asked, changing the topic, apparently uncomfortable with lingering so much on his personal life.

"Yes. I'm leaving in half an hour to the airport. I'm meeting him there to go to Vegas."

"You know, he was really devastated when he learnt the news. I don't think I've seen him that … helpless."

"Probably because you haven't seen him after his wife's death," Jace dismissed, not really eager to talk about his relationship with Valentine. Magnus seemed to understand as he asked about the other moment of the Morgenstern family,

"Have you seen Clary? She was in pretty bad shape too."

"I thought she was in denial," Jace mused because he couldn't understand how Clary could be down if she had been so sure that he would be back. This didn't make any sense.

"So you've seen her, already," Magnus deduced, and it was Jace's turn to look into space. For a moment, he hesitated on keeping for himself what only concerned he and Clary. But then, he knew he would feel better talking about it with someone who was not in their relationship.

So he leant backwards, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, before he told Magnus, "You know, … for a moment I really thought I was going to die out there. And … all I could think about was her. She was literally my last thought, and she was the first person I thought of when I reopened my eyes …"

He placed his wrists on his forehead, trying to see clear, when he perfectly well resumed his situation, "I'm screwed."

"Why? Just tell her."

"I did. And when she saw me sitting next to her father at the breakfast table, she almost had a heart attack, before acting as usual. She doesn't want her father to find out, and, honestly, I don't want to fight her on that. It's not worth it. The risks of losing her are too high."

This was something he had been thinking over and over as Clary fought against sleep and exchanged small talks with him. He knew she liked their relationship just as it was, and he couldn't risk arguing with her on that. He could lose more than his job on that, he would lose Valentine's respect and Clary. He feared that she would leave him if he forced her hand on coming out of the closet.

"Jace … If you love her, you should just put your foot down. Because your relationship can't go further than it is otherwise," Magnus reasoned, and Jace was grateful that for once, his friend did not try to talk him out of his couple. He had a sad smile, opening his eyes as reality dawned on him,

"I guess I am weak, after all." He was. When it came to Clary, he couldn't recall a single time when he didn't go her way. He put her needs, and her wants ahead of his, and he gladly did it.

"You're just like her father. You know, saying no to Clary won't kill her. She's not made of sugar," Magnus argued.

"Maybe. But like I said, I don't want to fight. I just want to enjoy being with her, especially when two weeks ago, I thought I'd never get to do it again."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

For the first part of the flight, Jace barely spoke with Valentine, going through his emails while listening with one ear his boss fill him in about who he wanted to replace the manager he had sent in Macau. He wanted to steal the girl out of her job because apparently she had strong work ethics and was handling her team with an iron fist. When Valentine gave him a flash drive to check her resume, Jace was done sorting his emails. He opened her file, and the first thing he noticed was that she would be better positioned in Macau.

"Why keep her here? The girl speaks three different kinds of Chinese?"

"I want to see how well she works when she works for me first. If all goes well, I will call back Jerry in a year, and transfer her to Macau then."

"Is she single?" Jace asked, making Valentine smirk at him, pointing the screen displaying the young woman in front of them. Jace rolled his eyes, not impressed by the woman's generous cleavage as he let his mentor know,

"Not my type. But she's thirty-three, and if she's with someone, it might be hard to uproot her next year. Especially if they start talking children."

"And here I thought death would have put some perspective in your life," Valentine said with a bleak tone. "Don't worry. She's a career driven woman, children are not on her agenda right now."

Jace nodded, closing the screen as he understood that Valentine knew more on that woman than the resume was showing. He had no doubts that his boss had asked Raphael to give her all the details of her life, so he could woo her into his casino as he wanted.

Jace closed his eyes and rested his head back, the fatigue from the last few weeks suddenly coming down on him. Though he had spent more than two weeks bedridden, with nothing to do but rest, his recovery did not help him the rest he needed. And he had barely slept ever since he got back on his feet. The previous night was a perfect example. He could have gone to his place and get some sleep, or even sleep a little with Clary, but he spent most of the night talking with her, forgoing his exhaustion for the simple pleasure of being with her.

"So? Did dying put your life in perspective?" Valentine asked with a nonchalant tone as if to make conversation. Jace did not open his eyes, mostly because he did not like how intense Valentine's gaze had become since he came back. He did not like the feel of those brown eyes scanning through his soul.

"Not really. I am not planning on changing jobs or moving to another country, don't worry."

He heard Valentine have a small chuckle before a guffaw came from a few seats down where Clary was with the Lightwood kids. He willed his eyes to stay closed, repositioning himself a little bit more comfortable in his seat and wished that the flight would be over yet.

"By the way, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but you need to make a will. I was at loss of what to do with your place and your investments."

This made Jace open his eyes because he just realised that this was something he would need to take care of, first thing back in New York. "I have a will. I just have to update it."

"You have a will?"

"In my nightstand. So next time, you will know where to look. I made the will when I gave you the last payment to buy the flat. So it is a bit outdated."

"Why? Nothing has really changed since then."

"Well, I have a cat, now. Someone needs to take him in if I die, and I don't think Kaelie is up for it," Jace explained. He saw the taunt that Valentine was about to say, but the older man stopped himself as his daughter passed by them and went to the bathroom. Both men watched her pass, and once she was out of sight, Valentine told Jace,

"You don't have to get her a present, you know. Clary is the kind of person to ask present to everyone she sees on her birthday. You'll see, she'll ask the stewardess for something before we get out of the plane."

Jace repressed a smile, learning a new side of Clary. He knew that she was pretty enthusiast about her birthday and its celebration, but he didn't know that she liked presents that much.

"Well, it's too late for that. I already made arrangements."

Valentine frowned, giving Jace that look that made Jace feel so uncomfortable on the inside; and he asked, "What did you get her in a spare hour you got in the morning?"

"An hour with Eric Clapton after his show," Jace said as if nothing, shrugging a little for good measure. Valentine kept on looking at him, suspicion written all over his face, and though it wasn't the entire truth, Jace explained, "She mentioned it during breakfast, and I figured it would be better than dull chocolates."

"I would have preferred the chocolates," Valentine mumbled, more to himself than to Jace, reminding Jace of that little thing he witnessed about his boss's life that he had never seen before.

"Oh, yeah. Apparently, you're leaving with a diet Nazi," He chuckled, recalling the small banter he saw in the morning. It was funny how Clary was paying attention to what amount of sugar her father was eating when she herself ate much more than the healthy requirement. In all honesty, Jace had never seen Clary restrain herself from food because of health issues.

"Tell me about it! She gave Tessa this lists of forbidden foods and forbidden meals. The only time I can have some eggs and bacon for breakfast is when I'm away. I curse the day that blasted doctor called home and she picked up."

"Well, when you'll live long enough to meet your grandchildren, and not speak to them through a breathing machine, you'll thank me," Clary's voice snapped from behind them.

The two men turned their head to her, and saw her glaring at her father before sitting in front of them, shaking her head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not good to talk ill behind a person's back."

"Nobody is speaking ill. I was just explaining to Jace the joy of fatherhood."

Clary snorted in a very unladylike fashion that made her father laugh at her while Jace looked through the window to gave them a pretence of privacy. "We're staying at your casino, right?" Clary asked her father.

"Well, I don't see the point of having a place, if I'm not going to use it when I'm in town."

"Great. Can I get the Royale Suite? The one with the view?"

"I don't see why not," Valentine told her.

She brightly smiled, with one of those smiles that Jace loved so much, and was about to get up when he father stopped her. "While I have you here and alone, I do have some grand rules I'd like to set."

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. it's the whole point of us going to Vegas, actually."

Jace repressed a smile, seeing that he was not the only one to suffer from her smart mouth; but her father seemed unimpressed.

"Humour me. We're about to spend a weekend in Sin-City, and I just want to set some things straight. No alcohol coma." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little. "No gambling your life away."

"I don't even know how to play any card game."

"And no getting married in front of Elvis," Valentine warned, and though the first two requests seemed light in Jace's ear, he was sure that _this_ was the one Valentine was afraid might come true. He could hear in his boss's voice how this probability was worrying the man.

"So? Does that mean that I can get hitched in a non-Elvis chapel?" Clary joked, not realising how serious her father was. He rose her eyebrow at her, making her shake her head with a gentle smile as she got up and kissed his cheek, saying,

"I'm kidding, Dad! Gee, do you really think I would do that to you?"

And on those words she went back to her friends, laughing with innocence while Jace kept his eyes on Valentine. Clary might think that her father was joking around, but Jace could clearly see that this whole express Vegas marriage was something stressing the man out. To be honest, Jace felt that if Clary had staid for an answer, Valentine would have clearly told her that yes, he thought she would get 'hitched in front of Elvis'.

"And then she wonders why my blood pressure is high," Valentine said with a small shake of his head.

"In all honesty, I don't think that a girl who spends half a day looking for the perfect liquor for her father would get married without her father walking her down the aisle," Jace assured Valentine, keeping for himself that Clary also seemed like the kind of girl who wanted the big Cinderella wedding.

"Maybe … But there are many things I thought she would never do, and still ended up doing them. She's growing up, whether I like it or not."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

After they landed in Sin-City, Jace let the Morgenstern and the Lightwood celebrate Clary's birthday and went to the casino where Julia Fernandez, the manager Valentine had his eyes on, was working. He wasn't much checking on her but more tasting the waters, and after touring through the casino for a couple of hours, he went to a poker room and sat at the table to play.

Jace wasn't much of a gambler, but he still liked to play poker. It wasn't for the game in itself, or even to practice his poker face, but more to practice reading in people trying to conceal things from him, and the more he could read into their game, the more it was building into his confidence in how well he could spot a liar and read a person.

As he played, he let his mind wander to the suggestion that Valentine gave him concerning Ping and how he could thank him for saving his life, and now he was trying to find himself some time to go back to China during the next month, so he could propose to pay for the education of Ping's children, whatever they might want to do in life.

After a couple of hours of playing, Jace started considering leaving the table, rather disappointed in his opponents, but the game suddenly became more interesting as Valentine came into the room, alongside Alexander Lightwood. Jace stayed on his seat, interested again in the game.

Strictly talking about cards, he knew he was better than Valentine, whether it was luck or strategy, he didn't know. But Valentine was one of the rare people he couldn't completely read. And though he often bluffed his way out of a game with his boss, he still liked the challenge to play with him.

After a few hands, he also discovered that Alexander was not bad and that his poker face was more developed than the ones of his previous adversaries. It was far from being as good as Valentine's, but it made Jace doubt a couple times.

They talked about various things throughout the game, and after an hour of playing, Alexander smiled to himself, and muttered loud enough for the whole table to hear,

"Isn't it ironic to play cards in Vegas, knowing that we're going to church in the morning."

Jace slightly rose his eyebrow, looking from Alexander to Valentine, and the latter explained to him, "Clary decided to wait for us to be in Sin-City to drag us to church for the mess. The logic of that girl will always amaze me."

There were a few small laughs around the table, but Jace contented himself on genuinely smiling, the image of Valentine praying in a church stuck in his mind depicting something rather ironic. Valentine slightly glared in his direction,

"It's not funny."

" _You_ in church? I beg to differ," Jace retorted, his mocking smile never leaving his lips.

For as long as he had known Valentine, he had never seen the man as a religious person. If anything, Valentine and he were very much alike in the religious department, believing only on themselves. But he also knew that Clary believed in the higher power. And though he found it odd that Clary would go to mess while in Vegas, he was still more surprised by Valentine going, than by her going.

The game kept on going on for another hour, small talks still filling the room as people came and left the table. And just when Jace was about to call it a night, Clary wandered into the room and went to sit between her father and Jace, grading a light chair to occupy the empty space.

She watched them play as Alexander wondered about his sister and her whereabouts. "She's so married! Instead of going to see showgirls with me, she said that she was going to Skype Simon and hop to bed. How boring! So I was hoping that one of you would accompany me," Clary complained with a sigh, making the men around the table laugh.

In her naivety, she frowned, not understanding why people were making fun of her, and so Valentine explained, "Shouldn't _we_ be the one trying to drag you to watch showgirls and not the other way around?"

She shrugged, not really caring and apparently more interested in the game now than in seeing half-naked girls. "Will you teach me? So I would have a skill other than my good charms and manners to fall back on?"

Valentine had a small smile, checking the cards that had been dealt to him, before he let his daughter now, "If you want to become a shark at this game, I think you have better chances with Jace teaching you. He is reaping me off."

"How can he be better than you?"

"Because he knows how to bluff better than me," Valentine simply said, adding a few chips in the middle of the able.

Clary snapped her head to Jace, though he noticed that she did not look at him in the eye. She barely did when her father was around. "I thought you were an honest man!"

This ought to make the whole table frankly laugh at her, even the dealer allowing himself a condescending smile toward the redhead. Though he did not personally his opponents, Jace knew that they were business moguls, and he was sure that at least one of them was very much aware of Valentine's and his sides activities. Clary stared at Jace for a couple of seconds, before looking down on her knees, slightly blushing and feeling like she just said something stupid.

"No businessman is an honest man, Clary," Alexander explained. "If you want to thrive in business, you need to know how to lie. That's how you convince people to invest in you."

Clary seemed shocked, her eyes going around the table as she exclaimed, "So you're all liars!?"

"We're all excellent poker players," Valentine rectified, eyeing one of his adversary who was about to protest for his 'honour'. The man silenced himself, and the game kept on going for a few hands before Jace called it a night.

He left and went back to Valentine's own casino, heading straight to his room where he knew he would have a dreamless sleep. Once there, he took a shower and then checked his phone where he had two texts messages. One from Kaelie, and another from Clary.

 **Really, I am starting to think that this whole cat thing is a ploy to make me go all the way up your place and admire the view from up there. Because the cat is never around! Tell him I won't eat him, I'm vegan! Kaelie**

 **Can I come? Clary**

Jace smiled to himself, answering Clary first, and then playing with a stereotype with Kaelie.

 **Of course, you can always come. Room 14120. Jace**

 **Well, are you sure you don't have some Asian ascendants? Maybe he can sense that, and does not feel safe around you. Jace**

Ten minutes after he sent the text to Clary, she was knocking on his door, wearing a blue nightgown. Jace kissed her right away before leading her inside and putting on a short. He had noticed the way she had looked at his wound and simply wanted to make her stop thinking about it.

"I just wanted to sleep in your arms," She said, climbing into his bed and getting under the covers. Jace joined her taking her in his arms as he pointed out,

"Then maybe the smart choice would have been for me to come to your room. Since I wake up before you."

"No, it's okay. I have to get up early tomorrow morning," She said, snuggling against Jace's chest.

"Oh yes, I've heard." She looked up, her eyes soft and curious before she seemed to understand that he already knew about her plans for the morning.

"Maybe you could come with us."

"To do what?" He chortled, having, even more, picturing himself in a church, than picturing his boss.

"I don't know. Pray. Thank God for being alive."

This tore a pure and genuine laugh out of Jace that surprised him. Then, he shook his head and kissed his girl's forehead as he told her,

"God has nothing to do with me being alive. I am only alive because of a man Chinese named Ping."

Clary sat up a little, looking at Jace with her brows furrowed as she asked, "You took a bullet to the chest, you're not even contemplating the idea that maybe God —"

"Did what? Put me on Ping's path? Magically curved the bullet so it didn't touch my heart? Why was I on the bullet's path in the first place, then?"

"I don't know. All I know is that tomorrow, I am going to church, and I will light a candle for you," She snapped, brusquely laying back and throwing the covers over her head.

Jace sighed, feeling bad for having laughed at her. He himself wasn't a religious man, but he knew that it wasn't Clary's case, and aftermath, he felt like he could have been a bit more considerate in his words.

"Babe, don't be mad. It's just not me. You can light your candle, it won't change how I view the world."

Clary pushed the covers off her face, her lips hesitating between pouting and smiling. "I can't be mad when you call me babe."

He smiled, kissing her lips as he scouted her closer to him, making her giggle. For a moment, they did nothing but gaze into each other's eyes, when Clary suddenly frowned and asked with obfuscation,

"How come you're so good at lying?!"

"Like Alexander told you, it's in my job description."

"Did you ever lie to me?"

"I've eluded the truth at times, but I've always been honest with you."

She thought a bit about this answer, before asking with candour, "Would you ever lie to me?"

"No," He immediately answered, the very idea prosperous in his mind. Still, he emitted some reserve, "But I am not above eluding the truth."

"Well, you're the master of that, so I'm not worried here," She bitterly said, making Jace reach for her cheek and caress it with love.

"What would you like to know?"

"Uh? I don't know. I don't have a list unscripted in my brain." Jace smiled, waiting for her to come up with a question, but he wished he hadn't when she finally had a topic in mind, "Tell me about your parents."

"I already told you. They left me when I was five, end of story."

She shook her head, and insisted, "I mean before they left. How were they? And didn't you ever try to look for them? What if they died in a car accident, that would explain why they left you?"

"They didn't die because otherwise, the social worker would have told me so. I would have been listed as an orphan, not as a ward. They left me, Clary. It doesn't matter how they were before, it doesn't matter how they are now, the situation remains the same, they left a five years old kid fend for himself."

"Sorry," She whispered, kissing his cheek, and Jace simply shrugged it off,

"It's in the past. I don't really care to even think about then. It's more interesting to think about now, especially when you're nearby." She smiled, her cheeks slightly reddening with pleasure. "Anyway, what did you get for your birthday?" He asked her, to lead her astray from the topic, but also because he just recalled that he had something for her.

Clary brightly smiled, sitting up straight as she said as if she was presenting an exposé,

"Well, after you left this morning, Max dropped by and gave me a collection of scented candles from a brand that I love. Which was perfect because I was running low with a few of my favourite scents. Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert got me tickets for the Fashion Week in September. Front row seat. I'm going with Izzy, it's going to be awesome.

You got me the bracelet and the Eric Clapton meeting. By The Way, thank you so much! It was so lovely seeing him! He is such a nice man. I think that without Izzy, I would have made a fool out of myself and fangirled more than talked with him. Haha

Alec got me those scuba diving lessons, which is so cool. Every year, we do something like that together, since Izzy is a chicken who liked to have both of her feet on the ground at all time. But it's okay because she gave me an album photo of our twenty-one years together. I'll show it to you when we will get back. You'll get to see my cute face when I was little, with big cheeks and missing teeth.

Kaelie said she got me something, but I will have to wait to be back to see what it is. Simon got me this super fancy chessboard, so I can kick his ass with class. You know, it's actually how Si and I met, playing chess at schools. We really were nerds. And Dad … Dad was weird. He got me a car."

"A car?" Jace mused, surprised that Valentine gave his daughter the means to drive around by herself, but also by the simplicity of the gesture. No matter the brand of the car, it seemed out of Valentine's character to give his daughter such an impersonal gift.

"Yup. He even said that I could drive it around all by myself." Jace smiled at her enthusiasm, a part of him sure that Valentine had hired someone to follow his daughter around. It seemed uncharacteristic of the man to simply let his daughter wander off in the wild. Suddenly, she frowned, "Though, he said it wasn't what he intended. now, I wonder what he wanted to give me in the first place."

Neither of them had time to think about it because someone knocked on Jace's door. He watched Clary freeze with fear, before she hid under the covers, probably thinking it was her father. Jace, on the other hand, was more relaxed. Even if it was Valentine, he didn't really care. He cared that Clary was found in his bed, but not really that their relationship was discovered.

Still, he took his gone and placed it in his back, not knowing who might be behind the closed door. He didn't try to hide his surprise to find Alexander on the other side, still dressed in his day clothes. He seemed a bit dishevelled, making Jace sure that the young man had had a few drinks.

He rose an eyebrow, not sure what the Lightwood could want with him, keeping the door almost closed so nobody could see what was happening inside. He watched as Alec closed his eyes and took a long inspiration before he said,

"I'll be brief. I wanted to thank you. You know, for what you did for Magnus."

Jace kept his face unreadable, though he doubted that this was the reason Alexander came to him. still, he let him know, "Don't mention it. Magnus is my friend, and it was only natural."

Alexander made a face that showed that he didn't think that whatever he saw in the video was natural, or even normal for that matter. He took another deep breath, and told Jace, "I'd like to ask you a question."

The seriousness of his tone made Jace step out of the room and close it properly so they could have some privacy, which didn't go unnoticed by Alexander. He glanced at the closed door, and asked with embarrassment, "Oh … you were entertaining?"

"Your question?" Jace questioned, unfazed.

"Well … it's just something Magnus said. But I can't ask him, because that would put him in an awkward position. I can't ask my Mom, because .. well, she's my Mom. And you are … not really involved in my life, so I —"

"I'm not the one you should ask," Jace cut him off, understanding Alexander's trail of thoughts and not wanting to get in the middle of what he considered to be a personal issue. He could understand why Alexander didn't want to ask his mother about doubts that sprouted in his mind, but he also respected Maryse's past and that she should be the one to talk about it.

"I get why you don't want to ask either of them, but I am not the solution. You have other options. You have your father, you have Valentine. It is not my place to tell you what happened or did not happen in your parents' life."

Alexander grimaced, clearly not happy with the turn of events. "I had a feeling you would turn me to Valentine."

"Which means you knew from the start the right thing to do."

The young man nodded, and waved his goodbye, walking back to his room. Jace did the same, climbing back into bed next to Clary and kissing her, after having put his gun down the nightstand.

"Was that a stripper coming to spice up your night?" She playfully asked. Jace wrapped his arms around her and told her, wiggling his eyebrows,

"Yeah. Maybe I should have asked her in so we could have a threesome…"

Clary mimicked him, sticking her tongue out. He shook his head at her, poking her nose, before bluntly getting up and walking to his trousers so he could retrieve the small box there. Then he walked back to his girl, and he gave her the box.

"Yay! Another present! I am so blessed!" She opened it, revealing a charm in the form of a small plane.

"I couldn't find anything that scammed Vegas, so I got that one instead."

Clary smiled, delicately putting the box on her nightstand before launching at Jace and kissing him. He had noticed that she was not wearing the bracelet, but given the fact that she had come to sleep with him, he didn't really mind. Especially knowing that ever since Christmas, there hadn't been a day since he had seen Clary without the necklace he gave her. He could only hope it would be the same with the bracelet.

When she broke their kiss, she traced the line of his torso over his shirt and said, "You know, I've been thinking about last night, and …"

"If you want a rerun, you don't have to be shy about it." Though this was mostly bragging, because he was exhausted, and longed to go to sleep.

"No. You seem pretty tired. I don't want your monster cock to be sick. I was thinking that … maybe I should go to the doctor and get a prescription."

Jace stared at her, not understanding where this conversation was leading, and so Clary sigh and explained, "I liked … feeling _all of you_ , last night. And I certainly wouldn't mind if this happened again."

Jace kept looking at her, even though his mind finally understood what she was talking about. He wasn't going to lie, feeling her without the latex protection had been a very pleasant experience.

"You don't seem very excited about this," She sadly said, making Jace snap out of his thoughts in a shake of his head,

"It's your body, Clary. I don't have any say in this. You're the only one who has a veto on what to do with your body," He told her, not wanting to influence her in any way. Sure he would love to be intimate with her without anything between them, but that implied that she would have to make a change in her life. Whether it was pills or IUD, it was something meant to play with her hormones, and he felt that the decision should only fall on her shoulders.

"I know that, but …" She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at Jace with a bright smile, determination gleaming in her green orbs, "You know what, I'm taking the appointment, and I'm getting birth control anyway. so, are you going to stop using condoms?"

"Let me know when you start," He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled at him, before resting her face on his chest, and they both fell asleep with this feeling of happiness surrounding hem.

 _._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **What did you think of Valentine's demands?**

💚 **What did you think of the last conversation between Clace?**

💚 **What did you think of the conversation between Jace and Alec?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, my chapters are always more than 2K and I update every two days, so I think they are already pretty long. Especially given the fact that the last chapter wasn't even a chapter, but a sneak peak._

 **TheItalianGirl:** _I am, thank you. Well, the thing is, not much that they got together (though it seems that Valentine likes his daughter single), but more the fact that now, they lied to him for quite some time … And yeah, Clary needs to learn that no isn't a bad word, haha. Well … more like Jace and Valentine need to learn that, and apply that to Clary._

 **Guest 2:** _Well, aren't you glad you didn't stop, haha. And thank you, I do feel better now._

 **DidYouJust:** _Oh thank you, I am feeling better now. Finally out of hell (literally, what's up with that canicule) As for Kaelie knowing about the Clace … you shall see …_

 **Padfoot:** _Yeah, I'm pretty sure 99% of the readers are happy that I didn't kill Jace. Well …. For now, maybe at some point, you will be thinking that I should have killed him after all… As for Tessa, I never read TID, so Wessa will not be in this story… sorry. Tessa is a very minor character in this story, to be honest. And thanks for the get well wishes, now I am up to my feet again (imagine if I had gotten sick when everyone thought I had killed Jace, haha)_

 **Cassie:** _Haha, I am glad to be your supplier of drug … especially since this one is legal and doesn't destroy your health, haha. And yeah, the characters are completely OOC from TMI, but that's how I like to write them, so …_

 **Angel:** _Yeah, Kaelie is a different friend to Jace than Magnus. Though Magnus and Jace are like brothers, Kaelie still has a deep connection with Jace, and it shows differently._

 **Valentine's shipper:** _Well, the thing is, Jace said he would TRY to be more open about his work business with Magnus, he never mentioned his personal life. And even as he and Magnus talked about his feelings for Clary, Jace never said out loud that he loves her. It's Magnus who connected the dots and spelt it out or him. So don't worry, Jace will stay in the character of the Jace I made. And yeah, I'm tired of reading everywhere that Kaelie is bad. I mean, in the books, she wasn't that bad, to begin with. So usually, I make her nice. Like I did in Road Trippin if you want to read another story with a nice Kaelie. And I love your smiley with multiple chins, haha_

 **Supportive:** _Well, see, you just had to wait for the end of the chapter, haha. Cuteness overload, haha. Hope you liked it because there is more coming._

 **Sobs:** _Haha, it's okay, I'm back on schedule now._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	43. 40 - Reminiscence

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 40** **: Reminiscence (2,5K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **💚So, I think Fanfic has a personal vendetta against me! At some point, it eased all my stories. Then, it refuses to put the emoji of my life. And now, it played with last chapters over and over. So, for those who only read the sneak peek and don't know what happened in Vegas, go back to the previous chapter.**

 **Also, I just want to tell you guys that this story is a Jace mostly point-of-view. So we won't get Clary's point-of-view anymore. And actually, Izzy and Maryse are also out of the way … Yeah, I am mean like that, it's okay, I know you still like me** 😉

 **And I have to tell you guys that I am scared out of my mind! I am getting my tattoo 2.1 tomorrow and I know it's going to hurt like HELL! it's on my ribcage, and the first part already hurt like hell. I am going to be a sobbing mess by tomorrow night and depending on how I will sleep, I might not be able to write the next chapter or the day after.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace came home, midnight had already struck since a while. Bastille was nowhere to be seen, but it didn't worry Jace. He knew that the cat liked to go out and about on the roof, probably pretending to be the master of the universe. For a while, he sat on his couch, trying to think of nothing of his day and to empty his mind. This was a ritual he had come to do when he got home, following Kaelie's advises on 'decluttering his mind of the outside world'

She had started yoga exercises a month ago and was preaching the method to everyone she encountered. And Jace had to admit that putting his spirit at ease once he crossed the threshold of his home had a calming effect on him. He didn't go as far as trying the lotus position (and he wasn't planning to), but this smile meditation gave him a clear mind for the next day.

After ten minutes or so, Jace went upstairs and took a shower, trying to figure out what he could do for the next couple of days. Every year, on the same date, Valentine gave him those two days off, and Jace never knew what to do with his time. He thought that he should have planned this better, so he could have gone to Macau to see Ping, but he already did that two weeks ago, three weeks after Clary's birthday. And now he had two free days, with no idea how to spend them.

He knew very well why Valentine systematically took those two particular days, so he should have been more prepared, but this year, he kind of let himself live through the motions instead of always being in control when it came to his personal life. Ever since he came back from the dead, as Magnus would put it, Jace had tried to enjoy to the most his moments with Clary, whether they were planned or improvised. And ever since Clary got on the pill, she paid him a lot of improvised visits that left the both of them breathless.

As he walked into his room, thinking of reading a book before sleeping, he found the redhead and his cat sleeping in his bed, while a movie was playing on her laptop. He smiled to himself, despite his surprise of finding Clary there on that particular night, and he silently slipped next to her. Bastille lazily woke up, blinking in Jace's direction before yawning and leaving the bed to live his merry life.

He was about to switch off the movie when it caught his interest, so he put it back at the beginning, curious of what _The Shawshank Redemption_ could be about. Bastille came back as Morgan Freeman showed his skill as a prison fence, jumping with dexterity on Jace's laps and demanding his due petting that Jace mindlessly gave while watching the movie.

It was when Andy was getting beaten up by the prison guards for putting music on, that Jace's interested shifted from the movie to Clary. She stirred a little in her sleep, moaning something that sounded a lot like 'Oh God' and that made Jace grin like a child.

Bastille left, outraged that his massage seance had been interrupted, and though his eyes were on the screen, Jace's focus was on his girl having a wet dream. He had half a mind to wake her and make her dream reality, but he didn't go through with it, sure that would she be awake, she wouldn't have her mind to sex.

Suddenly, she woke up with a jolt, all hot and bothered and Jace paused the movie, smirking at her. She smiled, her brain still assimilating that she just woke up, and she said with a groggy voice,

"You're home." He smiled, loving to hear her say that word. He knew that they weren't living together, and that, given Clary's strong determination to keep her father away, that was bound to never happen, but he still liked to hear her say home when she talked about his place.

She rubbed her eyes, obviously trying to chase the sleep away, and she confessed, "I was dreaming about you."

"I hear," He replied with presumption. After all, it wasn't because she was having a sex dream that it meant that he was starring in that said-dream. Dreams weren't something that could be controlled.

She blushed, looking down slightly before she took in a deep breath and looked at the screen, blatantly changing the topic, "So you're waiting for me to be asleep to watch my movies. I am going to pretend all the time, now."

"It seemed interesting," He said, surprised that Clary, who never lost an occasion to joke about sex, was getting shy all of the sudden because she had a wet dream.

"It is. It is one of my favourite Stephen King with _Misery_. So? What do you think? Do you think he killed his wife?"

"There are some pros and some cons … But I don't think this is what the story is about."

"You shall see," She mysteriously said, picking Jace's interest for that movie even more.

She smiled to him, slouching so she could be closer to him and rest her face on his chest, and he told her, "I didn't expect you to be here."

She shrugged, clearly not willing to go down the path that Jace was tracing for her, and she asked, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

He looked down, waiting for her to talk on her own, and so she did, not looking up, "I … would like to spend the day with you. Just the two of us."

This made Jace frown because though he wouldn't mind, he felt that Clary should spend the next day with her father. "Isn't tomorrow your —"

"I don't want to be alone. Dad is travelling. Izzy and Max are both busy with their travelling plans. Alec is out of town. I just … don't want to be alone."

Jace longly stared at her scarlet hair, hesitating on confronting her on the issue, before he kissed her hair, and promised her, "You won't." She squeezed her arms around his torso, and he let her know, "In fact, I was planning on going someplace tomorrow. We could do that together, instead of staying here."

She nodded, before putting the movie back on, all the while avoiding Jace's eyes. And they watched the end of the movie together, hugging one another.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As Jace was reading the newspaper, Bastille kept on playing with the swinging corner on his left side, and he couldn't tell if he was annoyed or amused by the cat's antics. He was skimming through the sports section, his mind half set on investing in a team for his retirement plan, when Clary finally came downstairs, ready to go.

No matter how long they have been together, Jace couldn't understand how she could sometimes spend a whole hour under the shower. Just under the water, not even getting ready with all her incomprehensible products, just washing her body and hair.

The two of them took Jace's car, though Clary tried to convince him to take her brand new red Porsche, and they talked about mundane things while Jace drove them to the particular destination he had in mind. Clary was trying to plan their next travel, Peru still fresh on her mind. She wanted to do something as physical. She was hesitating between doing a safari in Kenya and climbing the Kilimanjaro.

Jace half listened, his mind more preoccupied on how he was going to get her to cooperate with his next move, than on a possible journey to Africa. But when he pulled over, Clary stopped talking all at once, and squinted her eyes in his direction,

"What are we doing here?" She accused, pointing the cemetery's gates. He looked at her, not sure if she was angry or sad, and told her,

"I think you know." She glared at him, scoffing and crossing her arms across her chest, and so he asked, "Did you ever come here on that particular day?"

She pursed her lips, before muttering, "To be honest, Jon used to take me here. For her birthday, on the day of the funeral, for All Saints Day. But after he left … I didn't see the point of coming here when I couldn't even remember her face."

There was a small moment of silence. Jace knew how much Clary was hurting to be shut down by her father concerning her mother. He knew that, though she would never admit it, a part of her holding it against Jace to have killed Hodge, the only person who still talked about her mother to her, because by doing so, he took away a part of her mother. And the thing was, he didn't know how to deal with her pain. He saw how her eyes sometimes got sad when she saw Maryse and Isabelle together, he heard the longing in her voice when she was preparing her best friend's wedding with Mrs Lightwood, he felt her pain in Japan when she tried to recapture a part of her mother's childhood.

But he could do nothing about it. Because it wasn't his place to help her with that pain.

"Clary …" He started, but she shook her head, and demanded,

"I want to leave, Jace. I don't want to stay here."

"Your father comes here every year," He blurted out. She looked at him with round eyes, and he explained, "Every year, your father comes here and spends the day with your mother. Every year he brings her flowers. Every year, no matter what happens at work, no matter where he is on the globe, your father takes time to pay a visit to your mother on that particular day."

"How would you know?"

"A couple of years after I started working for your father, I noticed this consistency in his schedule, I followed him. And the year after. That's how I knew that he _had_ a wife. I would never have known otherwise."

Clary stared at the entry of the cemetery, thinking and processing the fact that her father came here every year. She whispered, "He comes here every year, but he didn't even come to her funeral."

Jace watched her fight against her tears, and he gently put his hand over hers, "I'm sorry, Clary. But your father will never be the one who will make that step you desperately want him to make. If you want to mend that rip between you, you will have to do it yourself. You will have to walk to that gravestone, and talk to your father yourself because he's too hurt to do it himself."

"Why?! It's not fair! He's the one who remembers her! It's his job to talk about her!" She exclaimed, self-righteous, before wiping away with anger the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Life isn't fair. Life is sometimes about being the bigger person and going toward the one who is in pain, no matter how much we are in pain ourselves. Helping others is sometimes how we heal ourselves. I know you would give anything to remember your Mom, but try to put yourself in your father's shoes. _He_ has the memories. Sometimes memories are more painful than a blank space."

Clary sniffled, still looking at the entrance, and Jace knew that she was fighting between her wounded ego, and she wants to know more about her mother. After all, Valentine had shut her down for more than fifteen years, and no matter how forgiving Clary could be, she was still only human.

"I'm not trying to justify your father's actions, Clary. I'm trying to give you the tools to get what you want the most in life. You just have to make the first step. For both your sakes."

"But … what do I tell him? He's not expecting to see me?" She asked with a small voice, her leg shaking with nerves.

"You tell him the truth. You tell him that you wanted to pay a visit to your mother because we both know that deep down, you wanted it."

"And what if he sends me away?" She insisted, turning her head to Jace and showing how scared she was at that possibility. He gently smiled to her, and assured her,

"He wouldn't dare do that to the memory of your mother. Not on her grave, not on her anniversary."

If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that. Valentine was a loyal man, and though he did not know him at that period of time, he could only guess that he had been a loyal man to his wife as well. He doubted that Valentine would dare insult the memory of the wife he still loved on her tombstone by refusing to talk to their daughter.

Clary gave him a sad smile, though her eyes were still teary, and Jace gave her a pack of tissues before leaning over and opening the passenger door. She took a deep breath and pecked his lips before leaving the car and walking inside the cemetery. And as she did so, Jace couldn't help but think of the consequences this little gesture could have on him if Valentine were to find out that he was the one who got Clary there in the first place. But as he drove away, he realised that … he didn't care, as long as it gave the two Morgenstern some peace of mind.

.

 _._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **💚 I know you guys wanted a longer chapter, but it is an emotional one, and I can't stretch it out, or cut it somewhere else ...**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **What did you think of Jace's gesture for both Clary and Valentine?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, here is a new update, and I hope you liked it as well_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yeah, I know it feels like it … but something bigger is on its way than Valentine finding out … She just wanted to have her full Vegas experience. If I ever go to Vegas, I am definitely going to see Showgirls. It's like … coming to Paris and seeing the Eiffel Tower. And yeah, though the present is a bit impersonal, he is giving her more freedom. Keep that In mind!_

 **Guest 2:** _hihi, everyone wants Valentine to find out. Jace also wants Valentine to find out but … well, it wasn't for this chapter_

 **Guest 3:** _Well, keep that in mind, but just part of it …_

 **DidYouJust:** _Well … you have to wait for many chapters to know what Valentine intended to give Clary … And yeah, though it seems random to have Kaelie and Jace talk about Bastille, it shows how their relationship is evolving. It's more casual now, because they are getting real friends, and even more._

 **Niamh:** _Yeah, Clary was holding dear to her heart that Jace wasn't dead, so she wasn't about to blurt her secret. And yeah, Valentine really did think that Jace was dead, he was burying yet another member of his family… As for the L word … you will have to wait and see. And thank you so much for your kind words._

 **Vally's 1 fan:** _Yeah, I don't really like when characters make a 180 without any warnings. I mean sure, almost dying changes the way you see life, but … well, not in this case, haha. And don't worry, I didn't take it aggressively._

 **Guest 4:** Well, Yeah, Fanfic is disrespecting us loyal broccoli! I think a march is in the need.

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	44. 41 - Complications

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 42** **: Complications (4,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚So, you know I was supposed to get a tattoo. Well, the tattoo artist cancelled on me last minute (literally, while I was in the shop, ready to be butchered). It was so unprofessional, and I was so annoyed! Who does that?!**

 **💚But, this is not the reason I was a day late. I fell back into an old favourite book of mine, and I had some troubles putting it down (I didn't, I finished the whole two first books of the series, and I am restraining to read the third one to actually write a little). And I just finished writing at …5am, waking up will be hard, haha**

 **💚Also, lately I am fuelling on Bollywood songs. I've always loved them, but lately, I only listen to that kind of songs. So here's a big up to all of you who know the awesomeness behind Bollywood movies. And if you do, which is your favourite movie? Mine is Devdas. (if you don't know Bollywood, but are curious, WATCH IT NOW!)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Two days after Valentine's annual couple of days off, Jace and he were in his office, talking about some activities in Italy that were becoming troublesome. The activity in itself wasn't that bothering Idris, after all, Valentine had contemplated doing some wind energy himself, before abandoning the idea for a lack of trusty people abroad. But the Mazarati were starting to gain too much money for Valentine's taste, and therefore they started to get cocky and try to mix with businesses where Idris already had full control over.

Valentine wanted to settle this thing in a diplomatic fashion, while Jace was rather leaning toward a brutal and frontal blow. Something curt and decisive that would make Luca Mazarati think twice before trying to steal business from them. still, by the end of their conversation, Jace had agreed to bite his bone and to try Valentine's way who preached that direct violence wasn't always the way.

A part of Jace thought it was rich coming from a man who killed his own son without even trying to get him help, but he could also see that if he wanted to entertain a somewhat business relationship with the Italian family, he would need to indeed, sometimes go for the diplomatic option. Moreover, he was due to go to Japan within the next week to settle some business with the head of the Yakuza, and he couldn't possibly be in Italy and in Japan at the same time. Japan being the more pressing matter, he would have to forgo his first instincts and simply let this one go.

As the conversation slowly drifted to their investments in South American most notorious products, Valentine received a text that he was clearly not expected. Jace saw disappointment on his boss's face before he was proposed,

"How about you join me for dinner? I've been ditched for the third night in a row, and Tessa probably already cooked for two."

Though he did not show a single emotion, Jace was still surprised by this piece of news. Clary had not come to see him since he left her to the cemetery five days ago, and he knew that she was reluctant to interrupt her best friend's post-wedding bliss.

He was tempted to refuse Valentine's offer, a part of him hoping that Clary would surprise him back home, but decided against it. He still had some things to see with his boos concerning his upcoming trip to Japan, as well as some things he wanted to change about the way their Columbian products were imported, and Jace had never been one to procrastinate.

So with a simple nod, he followed Valentine to his kitchen, still discreetly checking his phone when the older man wasn't looking. Once seated, Tessa served them some stuffed squash, with a little bit of lettuce on the side. She opened a bottle of white wine and disappeared before Jace could even say a word.

He watched the door through which the young maid had vanished, his brain slightly analysing how the brunette had been acting around him ever since he came back from Macau, and with a small smile, he told his boss, "I think your maid isn't really fond of me."

"To be honest, no one is really fond of you, Jace. You scare people," Valentine said the most naturally in the world, serving himself a generous glass of wine before typing something on his phone and digging in his food.

"Because you don't?" Jace snorted. Valentine spared him a compliant smile.

"Well, it is in the job description, isn't it? What kind of businesses would I be running if I didn't scare people a bit? But I lost all my credibility with Tessa when she saw me with her kids."

Jace nodded, not commenting that he thought that children were Valentine's weakness. A part of him had always wondered why Valentine had such a huge place when it was only his daughter and him. And the more he was hearing Clary talk about her father and how he treated her, her late-brother and his Godchildren, the more Jace was convinced that Valentine had had the hope to have a numerous family before his wife died.

And Jace had already seen glimpses of Tessa's twins every now and then. They were both well mannered and downright adorable, that he had no doubts that Valentine's scary facade completely cracked whenever he was around the two kids.

Valentine's phone buzzed, making him purse his lips slightly, which Jace had learnt over the years was a sign of his irritation.

"I truly wish that when you will have kids, you will be blessed with only boys. They are less worry and less maintenance," He said with a sigh, and though Jace knew his boss was talking about the woman they both loved in different ways, he did not bounce on the matter.

Ever since Jace had started working closely with Valentine, he had had the habit of hearing his boss complain every now and then about his daughter. Even more so when she started to grow up and wanted things such as boyfriends and sleepovers that did not involve a member of the Lightwood family.

"Does Raphael report to you about her whereabouts in the city?" Valentine nonchalantly asked.

Though he was aware of the pact Valentine made with his daughter through Clary and the man himself, Jace knew very well that Valentine would never be able to let the control he had over the security of his daughter flaunter so easily. And there was the moment he had been expecting ever since Clary let him know the promise her father made. Everything was in the fine print. Valentine promised not to ask directly to the person that would be following her, and he wasn't. He was using Jace as a buffer.

And would he have not been in a relationship with the girl, Jace wouldn't have minded. After all, this arrangement was giving peace of mind to the two Morgenstern, giving the two of them the impression that each had the control over what they felt was important. Valentine, his daughter's security, and Clary, her freedom.

Jace was no fool, and though Clary never mentioned it, he was absolutely sure that she and Raphael had a deal of some sort where he wouldn't have to actually follow her everywhere and all the time. He was sure of that because any person tracking Clary properly would have come to Jace to ask him a few questions. For instance, why would she so regularly come to his building, when sometimes she would come when her best friend was gone. That definitely implied the presence of a secret boyfriend, and Jace knew that any man working for Valentine would come to see him first, before going to their boss to tell him that his precious daughter had a secret lover. After all, Valentine was not known for his diplomacy when it came to his daughter.

So after swallowing his fork of delicious squash, Jace looked straight in his boss's brown eyes, and told him, "You had an arrangement with your daughter, and I'd rather not come between you and your daughter."

Valentine made a small sound with his nose, resuming eating his food as he nonchalantly said, "Speaking of which, Clary came to visit her mother's grave a few days ago."

Jace rose an eyebrow as if asking where was the correlation in all of that, and Valentine explained, "It was something I did not expect. For fifteen years, it has always been me. Even Hodge and Jonathan came on a different day. And Clary stopped going after Jonathan 'disappeared', no matter how much Hodge tried to make her go with him.

So imagine my surprise when I saw my daughter stumbling her way through the gravestones, and telling me that she decided to pay a visit to her Mom. She looks so much like her mother, that at first, I thought it was a ghost."

"Is there a question somewhere?" Jace asked, his tone placid. He knew that if Valentine asked upfront if he had been the one to bring Clary to the cemetery, he would honestly answer him. But what he did not care for, was playing a game of cat and mouse where Valentine would have plenty of innuendoes, hoping to make him slip up.

Valentine briefly looked at Jace who kept his poker face on, waiting for his boss to ask the ultimate question. It was in moments like that that Jace felt that Valentine had a fairly good idea of what was happening between him and his daughter. It was in moments like that that Jace remembered that Valentine was a very powerful man who had the whole city of New York in his pocket, and who loved his daughter above everything else. But there was always one thing that didn't add up.

Valentine was not a patient man, nor a forgiving man. If he would to ever find out that Jace was seeing his daughter, he wouldn't patiently say nothing and pretend he was ignorant of the situation, all the while training Jace to replace him when the time would come. He would most likely confront Jace, before feeding him to the pigs for going after his daughter, _and_ behind his back.

Valentine Morgenstern wasn't a man that would simply let things be. He would take actions. Lethal actions. And nothing in his demeanour let Jace feel like he was about to die.

After a small moment during which the two men stared at one another, Valentine finally said, "No, I guess not. I was just surprised to see my daughter there. But in the end, it was worth it. Never prior to that day, I would have even imagined talking to Clary about her mother."

They kept on eating discussing their various businesses that were to take place, and Jace passing on the desert as usual. Just as Valentine was pouring himself a second cup of coffee, Jace sipping on his usual herbal tea, Clary made an apparition, accompanied to Jace's greatest surprise by Sebastian Velrac.

The young man politely nodded his head toward both Valentine and Jace while Clary went to her father to kiss his cheek, and check on his desert.

"I see that as soon as I'm not here, you're having cake," she accuses, pointing the remain of the piece of cake in front of her father.

"Carrot cake, my dear. It is still on your 'allowed-list' if I recall."

The young girl humphed, caught in her own web and not happy about it. She glanced briefly at Jace, not meeting his eyes, as usual when her father was around, and said, "Well, we'll leave you to whatever you were talking about, and I will find Tessa to tell her that Seb and I will be having coffee in the library."

Jace watched his girlfriend leave the kitchen, Sebastian Velrac short on her heels, a new and powerful feeling rising within him. If he were to listen to his guts, he would have gotten up and quickly put a stop to whatever was going on. A thousand questions wired in his mind, all with Clary and Sebastian as the main components. He wanted nothing more than to march to them and clearly state to Sebastian that he was not to mess with _his girlfriend_.

And this was exactly why he didn't do it. He was too surprised by this foreign feeling of possessiveness and anger that it grounded him, rending it impossible for him to move or say anything. He was not used to feeling so in lack of control of his feelings, and therefore himself.

When he finally took back control of his emotions, putting anything raw and new in a mental box to deal with it later, he sipped again on his tea, noticing just then that Valentine was still looking where his daughter had dispersed with her friend. And that's when something lit up in Jace. _Why didn't Valentine say anything about his cherished daughter bringing a man home_?

"I don't think it was a good idea taking Sebastian to replace his father," Valentine finally said, drinking from his coffee, his eyes still on the empty space his daughter used to occupy.

A week before going to Macau, Jace had convinced Valentine that working with Sebastian Velrac would be a good investment. And he was. He had brought the company a multi-million dollars deal that Mr Lightwood had been trying to snatch for months. And so, Jace helped the young Velrac in return, giving him all the information about his father and his double life.

As Jace expected it, Sebastian did not hesitate to rat his father out to both his wives who were now both suing him for half his fortune each. If Jace could say anything about Sebastian from the few interactions he had with him, it was that the young man was ambitious, and did not care for his father. When he learnt about his father two-timing his mother, he was more worried about how he would break the news to his mother, than about how this could destroy his father's life.

If he were honest, Jace actually was starting to like the man for he seemed to be someone interesting, even outside of business. But now that he was seeing him outside of the Clark Inc' building and businesses, he did not like what he so.

Still, that him being around Clary did not stop Sebastian to be a good businessman that would rather valuable to the company.

"He's good. He's actually better than his father," Jace said with a monotonous tone, though every fibre in him was screaming at him to agree with Valentine, and unleash the fury that was starting to show on his boss's face. He was sure that if he validated the older man's thoughts, Valentine would not hesitate on marching starlight to the library and drag Sebastian out of his house by the ear.

Valentine started drumming his fingers on the table, his eyes having never left the door. Then with a heavy sigh, he looked back at his desert, disregarding it, before planting his eyes on Jace. "Like I said, boys are less worry and less maintenance."

"But girls take better care of you in your golden days," Jace contoured, quoting an old adage that he heard Mrs Parvati say over and over again when she would brag about having only girls.

With those words, Jace got up, not wanting when Valentine's patience would wear thin and he would barge into whatever was happening in that library. Or that's what he told himself, avoiding to think that it was _his_ patience that was wearing thin and that it would be _him_ barging in that library.

During his ride home, Jace did best to ignore the gnawing feeling that was growing inside of him and showing him a side of him he was not sure to like, but when he was finally home, his mood had done anything but improve. He tried to wash away his new emotions under the shower, but his mood was even more sullen once he was dried.

And this was why he decided to call Clary. Usually, it was the other way around, but usually, Jace would be working late, and Clary wouldn't be intertwining young men in her house. She answered at the third ring, her voice cheery and oblivious of the bundle of nerves that Jace was at that moment.

"Hey! What a nice surprise to have you call me."

"How was your night?" Jace asked without preamble, realising as he said those words how cold his one had been. Clary didn't seem to pick up, because she gushed,

"It was _wonderful_! Seb and I went to a new production of _Les Misérables_ and it was so good. I cried when Eponine died. No matter how many time I see that musical, Eponine always makes me cry."

And that's when Jace finally understood what was happening to him. _He was jealous_. It wasn't much that Clary had been with Sebastian (though he would like to have an explanation on that), but it was more that Sebastian had been able to take her out, in the open and that she thoroughly enjoyed it, when she would always get upset when he would try to bring _their_ relationship to the open.

"So, Sebastian Velrac has the right to take you out on shows, whilst I can't?"

"Jace." He could almost picture her rolling her eyes. "You don't even like Broadway shows."

"Because you think that I wouldn't suck it up for you once in a while? Do you think so little of me?"

"No. I never said or implied that. It's just … well, you're working a lot, and I wanted to see that show, and Seb was in need to get out of his house for a while. I know he pretends he's fine with this thing going on with his Dad, but he's really affected by this whole mess. A few nights out did him some good."

"I don't mind that you're seeing him. I mind that you allow him things that you don't allow me," He snapped, realising that once assured that there was nothing going on but friendship and moral support, the only thing still eating him was what he just accused her of.

He heard her sigh. "I don't want to argue with you. Even less over the phone. But what you're saying doesn't make any sense. I allow things with you that I certainly don't allow other people to do. I'm not hearing you complain about that."

"It's not the same."

"And how so?"

"Because I don't like not being able to take _my girlfriend_ to a fucking show when the rest of the whole wide world get to do so!" He snapped, surprising himself first.

He did not expect to burst like that, and it was the first time in a long time that he lashed at someone based simply on raw emotions. And he did not like it one bit. He liked even less that it was Clary who had to suffer the blow, and that they were having this conversation over the phone.

"Well, if you don't like it, maybe it would be best if we stopped," She retorted with the same snappy tone, and those words had the effect of a cold bucket of ice on Jace. "I mean, this had been fun but —"

"Do you want to quit on us?" He asked, his face livid while his insides had ceased to exist all of the sudden.

"No. But you're the one complaining about us, right now."

"I just want more us," He argued with a soft voice, calculating his tone and his words carefully, for he knew that one wrong word could mean the thing he dreaded the most.

"Well, that can be arranged. Us doesn't mean that we have to be out. I want us to be just us, is that wrong?"

Though Jace wasn't sure if Clary was aware of it, _he_ knew that she had played him masterfully. She had given him the impression of giving him what he wanted, but without really doing it. This was something her father was expertly skilled at. And whether it was from experiencing it, or witnessing it, Clary had picked that skill.

"No. Of course not," Was all he said, admitting to himself that, though Valentine was weak when it came to his daughter, he himself was no better.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Three weeks after his telephonic confrontation with Clary, Jace had to admit that one good thing came out of it, Clary came more often than once a week. In fact, he was the one missing out on their time together due to some business trips he could not postpone. But both time he came back from abroad, he found Clary waiting for him with a meal of her cooking (more or less good).

They never breached the topic of officialising their relationship again, and with the way things turned the last time, Jace had decided that as long as Clary would not decide by herself to take them out of the closet, he would not talk about it again. He would rather be her secret boyfriend, than her nothing.

A part of him wanted to talk to Kaelie about it, to have a feminine inside on Clary's brain, but he never did. Mostly because he knew what she would say about him being so compliant over something that was bothering him. It wasn't how healthy relationships bloomed. And it wasn't even healthy, to begin with. But no matter how weak it made him, he would rather have this tiny bit of a relationship with the redhead, than none at all. And honestly, it wasn't as if he were unhappy. On the contrary, he was very happy when he spent time with her, even more, when he made her see the stars.

And there was the issue of his feelings for Clary. He was very well aware that he was in love with her. And he had told her between lines how he felt about her, though he had always been careful not to say the three words to her. At first, he had convinced himself that he was just waiting for the right moment, but the more time they spent together, the more he actually wanted her to say it first. awake, aware and looking at him in the eye.

She was holding back the officialisation of their couple, he was holding back the next milestone of their relationship. It might be childish, borderline twisted, but he would not make that step as long as she would not make it first, or take the step she knew he wanted to take.

With a shake of his head, he came back to the present time, only to see with displeasure that Agent Garroway was walking in his direction. For a brief second, Jace had to admit that he was surprised to see Luke Garroway approach him in the open, just in front of Clark Inc', but after thinking about it, he realised that it was the only safe place where the FBI agent was sure to find him.

Still, he was in no mood to entertain the agent's disillusion, "Whatever you have to tell me, I am not interested."

The man held up his hands with a friendly smile that did not fool Jace, and told the young criminal, "I realised the other day that I have been going on the wrong foot with you. I have been trying to turn you against a man that took you under his wing at a young age … almost a _father_ figure to you."

Jace ignored the taunt of the man, still walking away from the Clark Building, without any purpose in mind. Like he said before, he was in no mood on that particular day. It was extremely hot, the Mazarati were still bugging his mind, and one of their shipment from Brazil had been 'lost' before reaching New York.

"I have been trying to diss your _father_ when I should have asked you, what would your _real parents_ think if they knew what their son had become? I don't think Celine and Michael would appreciate hearing me tell them all about their son working for a criminal organisation …"

 _._

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **💚 Also, guys. I am back on Destined, So go check it out 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **Does Valentine know? I know this is the billion dollars question!**

 **💚 How do you feel about this tiny conflict between Clace?**

 **💚 How is Jace going to react to this last sentence?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, Jocelyn is not a very interesting character in this story. Her presence has a big impact, no doubt, the whole Morgenstern family revolve around her death. But there's nothing more to learn. She was a good woman into a charity who married a mobster, and who died in a fire set by enemies. The only thing about her that was still a loose end was the conflict between Valentine and Clary, and now it has been resolved, so …_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _I know, Jace is a sweetheart. well, almost, haha. He is still a master who kills and tortures people, and sell drugs and embezzle money. But when it comes to Clary he is a sweetheart. And for the conversation between Valentine and Clary, well … it is not for us to know, sorry. We will have bits of that moment, but nothing more._

 **Guest 2:** _Like I said, he cancelled (idiotic guy), but I will post a picture as soon as I will get it done._

 **DidYouJust:** _Yes, Jace definitely helped them with many unresolved issues here. I mean, Valentine and Clary are really close, but that Jocelyn issue is a real thing that they never managed to work through. Thank you, Jace. And remember that Clary was five when her mother died. And she doesn't remember much. All she remembers is that her father wasn't there when the world asked her to say goodbye to her mother and that afterwards, her father refused to see her for two weeks, leaving her and her brother alone._

 **Valentine's 1 fan:** _No! Clary's point-of-view will never occur again in this story. And Valentine's will be the last, so … well, it is not the next one. But yeah, Jace is really selfless and sweet when it comes to Clary (I think if you ask anyone working with him, they wouldn't use those words to describe him, aha) And you just want Valentine to find out, don't you? Haha_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	45. 42 -The Past & The Future

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 42** **: The Past & The Future(4,6K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 So, just as a reminder for everyone, it has been said several times by several different characters that Clary is a spoilt child because her father never told her no. So of course, she won't change all of the sudden. Yes, she is spoilt, and act like it, but she doesn't even realise it. Also, try to remember what Izzy told Jace on her wedding day …**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

Magnus was seeing with Valentine their plans to extract a young girl from an insidious strip club that were forcing the girls to give dances that were a little too private. Magnus had established contact with her a few months ago, and after many private sessions where he earns her trust, she was finally ready to leave that awful place that pretended to be a work institution.

Still, the girl, Lydia, didn't want to quit the scene altogether. She liked to dance and liked, even more, the attention she got from her moves. She just didn't like the side activities that were happening at the strip club. Magnus had promised her an apartment (one in the same floor where Kaelie lived), as well as to help her find a job where she could do what she loved; and as he was letting Valentine know of Lydia's predilection, his boss proposed that she would dance in Isabelle's club.

Usually, Magnus would be working those details with Maryse, but she and Robert had gone to bora-bora to celebrate their wedding anniversary. After settling on everything that would be needed for the new girl, Magnus gathered his stuff, hoping to catch Alec by surprise in his apartment so they could have lunch together, but Valentine's serious voice stopped him while he was in the middle of getting up,

"I'd like to ask you something that could be qualified as personal, Magnus."

Immediately, Magnus thought of this secret he was holding for Jace and cursed the blond man. He knew that it had always been a matter of time before Valentine found out what was happening between his precious daughter, and his second in command. _Valentine always knew everything_!

And maybe Jace could get away with murder in Valentine's eyes. Actually, he already did several times, Hodge Starkweather just being one example amongst others. But Jace would _certainly_ not get away with fucking with Clarissa Morgenstern. And even less for falling in love with her. Magnus had seen how Valentine always went to Clary's past boyfriends when he estimated the relationships went for too long, and how he all made them break up with her. Though he never knew if it was because Valentine was afraid of being alone without his daughter, or if it was because he was judging that his daughter's suitors weren't good enough for her.

In both cases, Jace was screwed. If it was the first option, he was definitely stealing Clary form her father, making her love another man that wasn't him. If it was the second, no matter how much Valentine liked Jace, Magnus doubted that the crime lord deemed another criminal worth his daughter. Clary was a snowflake, too pure for the world that Valentine had built around himself, and that was why he had always done his best to protect his daughter from it.

But still, no matter what, Magnus knew that he wouldn't betray Jace. Even if Valentine asked a direct question, he was going to do his best to protect his best friend and his secret. He watched Valentine, waiting for him to drop the fateful question and realising suddenly that no matter what, his allegiance didn't go to the man who helped him out of a hellhole, but to the man he considered to be his brother.

"Feel free not to answer," Valentine quietly said, his face unreadable, and Magnus nodded, sure that he would use that option.

"Does Jace know about your relationship with my Godson?"

This had the merit to literally shock Magnus. Not much because Valentine revealed that he was aware of Alec's and his relationship, but more because he had the stupidity of thinking that his own couple would get passed Valentine's radar. He had been going on and on at Jace for keeping his relationship a secret from Valentine when he had been doing the exact same thing. Still, he wondered for how had Valentine known about him and Alec.

"Jace is my best friend," He eluded, not wanting to give a direct answer that could put Jace in troubles. He didn't know if Valentine already had a conversation about this with Jace, but he knew that Jace would try to cover his tracks by being as evasive as possible. So he didn't want to say something that could be wrongly interpreted and contradict what Jace might have already said.

Still, a part of him felt weird talking about him and Alec as a couple to Valentine before doing it to Alec's parents. Ever since he came clean about his past and feelings to Alec two months earlier, their relationship had bloomed. He had met the Lightwood siblings as Alec's official boyfriend, he practically lived with Alec, and they were even talking about getting a dog together. But he was still to meet Maryse and Robert as their son's partner.

Strangely enough, it was Alec who would always come up with excuses to not introduce them. Lately, it was more often than not work, but Magnus couldn't really blame him, because he had been working more as well with that whole Lydia situation. If he were honest with himself, Magnus wasn't that eager to meet Maryse outside their professional relationship. Mostly because he was afraid that she would think that he was beneath her son.

After all, she was one of the only two people alive who knew everything there was to know about his sordid past, the other person is his shrink. Maryse had been the first person he had opened up to. She was the one who brought him to a specialist and stayed with him in his early sessions because he wasn't comfortable staying alone with a man. She was the one who took him to the doctor when he grew concerned of having contracted an STD. she was the one who took over his education when Jocelyn died, and who forced him to keep studying when maths and science became too hard for him. She knew him at his lowest, she knew how screwed up he had been, and she knew that he could be a stain in her son's pristine life.

"I know he is," Valentine said with a condescending tone before letting a small silence grow. then, he let mag know, "Alec came to see me a week ago, when his parents left for Bora-Bora, and he asked me something that I was not expecting from him."

Magnus furrowed his brows, wondering what could actually surprise a man like Valentine. Valentine answered before he could even ask, "He asked about his mother…"

And finally, Magnus understood why Alec had been avoiding getting his parents in the same room as him. He must have made a connection between Mrs Lightwood and him, and the assumptions that he made must not have been pretty ones. After all, who wanted to think of their mother in such a way? A mother is the purest image one could have. She was the one who had had your back since before you were born, the one who bared your tears, the one who nursed you back to health, the one who praised your smallest achievements. Who would ever want to have that image tarnished? Who would ever want to think that something that terrible could have happened to their mother in her past?

Magnus stared at Valentine, not saying a word. "He also mentioned that he first went to Jace since Jace is an impartial party that would have 'no reason to lie to him'. And apparently, Jace redirected him to me. But Jace never disclosed that little conversation he had with my Godson, and that got me wondering as to why …"

"Jace is loyal to you," Magnus simply said, not liking the fact that their boss was questioning Jace's loyalty to him when he was the most faithful person he had ever known. Even with that whole Clary situation, Magnus knew that Jace never directly lied to Valentine, and more than once pushed Clary toward her father to mend their relationship.

Still, he played a card that he knew Valentine wouldn't be able to turn on him, "But _you_ better than anyone know that loyalty doesn't mean full disclosure."

"What do you mean?"

"You are loyal to your daughter," Magnus said, his tone full of innuendos, and Valentine nodded, seeing his point.

Though Valentine never mentioned to Magnus what happened to Jon, Magnus also knew that he never even mentioned the boy to Clary after his 'disappearance'. He never lied to her straight to her face, but he always avoided the topic of her brother. It was Jace who came clean to Clary and told her that she was wishing for the return of a dead man, all the while keeping Valentine's secret from her.

"So, are you telling me that I should let slip a few white lies?" Valentine asked, his eyes hard on Magnus as he waited for his answer. It was a look that Magnus had come to learn and hate. Every time Valentine had looked at someone like that while saying something, he knew that the question was a test, and that passing it was crucial.

"I think you should follow your guts, without completely dismissing your reason."

Valentine nodded, and Magnus took it as his cue to leave, determined to pay a visit to Jace before going to see Alec. He got back up and put all his papers in his bag.

"Perhaps you should consider talking to Alec. I don't think my edulcorated version of what happened to Maryse in her youth was convincing enough. It seems to me that he wasn't satisfied with what he heard."

Magnus didn't say a thing, a part of him understanding exactly how Alec felt ad knowing that no matter what, this was something that Valentine would never be able to understand. No matter how much he loved and cared for Maryse, she wasn't his mother. At best, she was his sister. Valentine couldn't understand how devastating it felt when something so tragic happened to your mother, especially when there was nothing you could do about it. Valentine got his opportunity to ket his anger out, and got his revenge, Magnus had the same opportunity thanks to Jace, but Alec would never be able to get that.

"I told Maryse about my conversation with Alec. And I'm telling you, now. I only mentioned with very light words what transpired with her uncle. Nothing more. I think that if Alec wants to know more, it should be from Maryse."

"This is not my story to share," Magnus agreed, having never even considered telling Alec about what Maryse had told him concerning her past. "And I doubt Alec would even think of asking me. That's why he went to Jace, and then to you."

Valentine nodded, then giving his attention to his computer, and Magnus made his way out of his boss's office. But before opening the door, a question came to him, "How long have you know?"

"To be honest, not that long. It was shortly after Jace's 'death'."

This ought to surprise Magnus. Valentine didn't know everything after all. It had been almost two years since Magnus and he were together, and Valentine had only known for three months. There was hope yet for Jace and Clary.

"Did you tell Maryse?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Like you said, this isn't my story to share."

"So is this why you asked me and not Jace? Because this isn't his story to share?"

Valentine seemed to think about it, before looking at Magnus with that particular way he disliked so much, "Partly. You have to know that Jace is a much better liar than you. And no matter how loyal he is to me, a boss can't compare to a brother. He protected you when I was about to have Alec followed after a disturbing conversation with Robert, and I have no doubts that he would have done it all over again if I had asked him direct questions about you."

Magnus rose an eyebrow, surprised that Valentine had been able to read into the depth of Jace's and his relationship. Though most people knew that they were close, he doubted anyone really knew how close they were. Like Valentine said, they were brothers. But then again …

"You underestimate his loyalty to you."

"Oh, believe me, I don't. I just know that some loyalties are stronger than others. There are some things that even _I_ can't come between. And love is one of them."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

After his conversation with Valentine, Magnus completely forgo his plans to surprise Alec for lunch and went directly to Jace's apartment to let him know what just happened. He had this nasty feeling that Valentine was starting to second-guess Jace's loyalty, and Jace ought to do something about it.

He let himself inside Jace's flat, recalling last minute that Jace had texted him early in the morning to let him know that he was going to Washington to handle some distribution problems. He was about to turn back on his feet immediately when he saw Clary sitting on the couch and looking at him with big green eyes.

"Oh. I thought you would be Jace," He said, scratching his head suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Ever since the incident in Macau, he had barely seen Clary, especially after she had gotten her own car and used every excuse in the world to drive around by herself.

"Same here," She replied, probably as uncomfortable as him.

For a little while, an awkwardness grew between them. Though he had known since the beginning about her relationship with his best friend, he had never talked to her about it, except when he thought Jace was dead. And even that moment didn't end well. He knew that, as Jace's best friend, and only person in his entourage aware of the situation, he should try to be nice with the girl, but he couldn't.

Though he appreciated her as a person and thought she was a sweet girl, a part of him resented her for putting Jace in the situation he was at the moment. If it wasn't for her promise, Jace would have come clean to Valentine a long time ago. And her latest stunt the past month where she almost broke up with him because he simply wanted to take her out on a freaking date did nothing but put salt in the wound. So yeah, Magnus did not like Clary as Jace's girlfriend. But he kept it for himself, especially after it became evident that Jace was head over the heels for the girl.

"Well, I should go. I'll call Jace later on," He said, but before turning and leaving the flat all to Clary, he caught a glimpse of what she was doing. On the coffee table before her were displayed papers and pictures, but that wasn't what retained Magnus's attention. It was the beige file with written on it ' _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ ' that put him on alert.

"What is that?" He asked rather coldly, not really caring of how rude he could sound at that moment. He walked closer, and so Jace's family name written on it, with two first names. Male and female.

"I fished it out of the trash bin. It's about Jace's parents," Clary said, confusing Magnus more than giving him answers.

Jace never talked about his parents. In fact, he only mentioned once that his parents abandoned him at a young age, and that he had stopped caring about them and their abandonment around the time he switched to his third foster house. So it made no sense for him to suddenly going around looking for his parents. Even more by asking the FBI to do it for him, when Raphael could probably do that shit with his eyes closed.

Magnus glanced at the bin, understanding even less why Jace would throw away a file he had concocted. He felt Clary follow his gaze, and she shifted a little on her seat, before she justified herself, "When I woke up this morning, Jace was gone for his business trip, and this was in the bin. I didn't mean to look for it, but when I was about to throw the yoghurt, the name on the file caught my eyes, and …"

She didn't finish, but she didn't have to. Magnus figured that he would have probably done the same. He wouldn't be snooping around, but he would be curious as to what Jace threw in the trash. He was torn away by his thoughts by Clary telling him,

"They're alive. Jace's parents. they live _here_ , in New York. They're in Brooklyn."

"Jace wouldn't do a search on his parents," Magnus finally said, because this was the thing bothering him. Jace had made peace with his parents being a part of his past he didn't want to look back on.

"Well, _I_ certainly didn't do it, and yet the file is here," Clary snapped, apparently annoyed to be suspected by Magnus.

Magnus sighed, trying to understand when his eyes fell on the beige file once again. He recalled Jace lightly mentioning that the FBI was trying to get to Valentine through him, and it finally became clear. This was the carrot they gave him. Jace didn't look for his parents, they were shoved down his throat, in the hope that he would cooperate afterwards."

"Jace wouldn't like you reading something that he disregarded to the trash," He let Clary know, his voice slightly colder than he intended.

Clary looked down on her knees, blushing, though she still said with a small voice, "Maybe, but he would like to have his parents back."

"I'm not sure about that," He countered.

"He's just too proud to admit it."

Magnus didn't reply anything to that, though he was sceptical. He knew that Jace was a proud man, but he also knew that he was a man who didn't look back on his past, and who didn't forgive betrayal. And abandoning your child was the ultimate betrayal in Jace's eyes.

Clary sighed a little, before bringing her knees to her chest and telling Magnus something he wasn't aware of, "Last month, Jace gave me the thing I wanted the most in this world. And I wasn't even aware that I wanted it so badly. He made me talk to my Dad about my mother. He gave me back my Mom, and I will never be able to thank him enough for that. But … what if I give him back his parents as well? I mean, wouldn't you give anything to see at least one of your parents again?"

Magnus could see where she was coming from. She actually had a valid and solid point. He would trade everything he held dear in this world just to see his mother again. Even if it was for five minutes.

"Jace is just too proud to take the first step," She said with a quiet and reasoning voice, and though Magnus was leaning toward her argument, there was still a huge red flag. He could see where Clary was going with this, and he knew that no matter the outcome, Jace wouldn't like it at all.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't invite them over here. Like you said, Jace is a proud man, and he won't take too kindly having them in his home. No matter what may come afterwards."

Clary seemed to think about it before she grabbed a picture and showed it to Magnus. He took it, sitting next to her on the sofa, and analysing the photo. It was a family picture, where the tree members were smiling at the camera. Jace must have been three, maybe four, wearing overalls whose knees were covert with dirt and grass. He was throwing in the air patches of grass, his mouth open with joy, and his chubby cheeks sticking out of his face. His father on his left was looking straight at the camera, looking nothing like Jace, if it weren't for his eyes and his hair colour. Jace got his good looks from his mother. His father might be average, but his mother was a babe. She was a female version of Jace, all his features softened by her delicate features.

"Jace can say whatever he wants, but this is love I'm seeing in this pictures, Magnus," Clary said, and Magnus couldn't agree more. The family he saw in this picture didn't look like one where the parents would abandon their child, who would become a well known and fearsome criminal.

"How could he try to throw the only pictures of his childhood away?" Clary wondered out loud, probably thinking to herself.

"It is most likely that he didn't read the thing, Clary," he absentmindedly said, looking at the other pictures through the diverse papers. If this was the FBI's carrot, Jace probably threw away the file as soon as he got home.

Magnus let his eyes wander from happy picture to happy picture, the names Celine and Michael sticking out every now and then from the papers displayed on the table, but suddenly, he froze, and retrieved a paper from the pile. He read over it, dreading the capitals WITSEC and what it meant. His first thoughts went to Valentine. What was he playing at? It was very unlikely that Valentine didn't do research on Jace's parents, no matter what Jace thought on the matter. So why did he play with fire like that?

This ought to calm Magnus and his hopes to reunite Jace with his parents through Clary. This was something that ought to be done very carefully. "I know that you want to help Jace, but … maybe you should let him deal with this on his own terms," He said, keeping the paper in his hand.

"Well, him dealing with this means throwing away the only thing that can help him contact his parents. This isn't this is avoiding."

"There are things that people don't want to confront, Clary. You know that better than anyone."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with her eyes suspiciously squinted at him.

"You don't want to confront your father about Jace!" He snapped, almost regretting instantly when he saw tears gather in her eyes. She looked away, bringing once again her knees to her chest before she rested her chin on her knees.

"If I tell you something, can you not repeat Jace?"

Magnus hesitated, but in the end, he agreed. He knew that Jace was bothered by the ban that Clary had put on their relationship, and maybe talking to her would give him more intel of what Jace should do so she would lift that ban.

"I'm not stupid. I know that Dad cares for Jace. I know he cares a lot for him. Jace appeared around the time Jon disappeared, and Dad had a whole to feel in his heart. He never replaced Mom, but he replaced Jon. And I know that Jace cares enormously for Dad. When he talks about Dad, I can tell that he admires him. But they are both _so_ stubborn.

If Jace and I go public, what is going to happen to them? Dad doesn't take well betrayal, and though I know he cares for Jace too much to do something drastic like _kill him_ , he will come between us. And I will have to choose to which I will have to stand by. I don't want to choose between my Dad and Jace. I don't want to have to remove from my life one, to be with the other."

Magnus looked at Clary, her eyes teary, but not shedding a single tear. He had to admit that he never really thought of how she could feel in this situation, but now that it was becoming apparent to him that she loved Jace as well, he could understand why she would delay to the most the moment when she would have to come out to her father. In truth, the fact that she wasn't considering siding immediately with her father proved to Magnus that she loved Jace more than she knew. Clary adored her father, so much that he heard her tell her best friend about renouncing her dreams of moving out of the mansion, not wanting to leave her father alone. And yet, she was considering having t chose between him and Jace.

Still, there was still the very thin possibility that Valentine would not care, after all, like he did not care about Alec and him. "And what if things turn out for the better?"

"What if they don't?" She immediately retorted. "I know that it's not fair to Dad because I'm lying to him about where I go and what I do. And I know it's not fair to Jace because he has to hide when it's not in his nature. But … I don't want to risk losing one of them. _Or worse_ , both of them.."

"Why don't you just tell Jace? I'm sure he'd like this explanation better than 'I don't want Dad to know'."

"Because I know what he's going to say. He's going to be sweet, and nice, and gentle, and it won't change anything. No matter how much he'll say he'll stand by me, I can't know for sure that this will still be true when Dad knows. I've thought about it a thousand times. Either they decided to never speak to one another, making me chose between them, and forcing me to destroy the life of the other. Either Jace pushes me toward Dad to keep him happy, and therefore, making me second in his life. I think this would be the worst case … Jace putting my father first, and my feelings and opinions second …"

Magnus was at a loss for words. Clary was right, no matter what Jace said, she would never be sure before the truth was out. And like any self-preserving person, she was delaying that moment as much as she could. He couldn't blame her. But he couldn't help but feel that if she shared her insecurities with Jace, it would calm his own,

"I think you should tell him what you just told me. Because right now, all he sees is that he's your dirty little secret. And though he doesn't say anything about it, it is eating him inside."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **💚Also, please take note that Clary never mentions regretting getting with Jace. she had several opportunities to say that she should never have had sex with Jace, or that she shouldn't have made a deal with him, to begin with, but she doesn't. Because, no matter what, she doesn't regret it … yet**

 **💚So, it is on purpose that I did not explain the capitals. Either you already know what it is, either you are too impatient and you search on the internet, either you are a nice reader, and you wait for the story to explain it to you** 😉 **. I hope you will go for the latter one.**

 **💚 Also, guys. I am back on Destined, So go check it out 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **What did you think of Valentine's and Magnus's discussion?**

 **💚 How about Clary's and Magnus's?**

 **💚 How about this whole thing about Jace's parents? How do you think he will react?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, now that you have some insight in her thoughts, maybe you feel like yeah, she does love Jace. As for the evolution of their relationship … well, I can't say without spoiling, so I won't say, haha._

 **Guest 2:** _Well … This makes sense a bit now, and it will even more when I will explain the letters. So yeah, Luke's plan isn't that bad. As for Clace … you shall see._

 **DidYouJust:** _Yeah I know, but this won't be possible. As for Seb, he already made a few appearances in the story, he didn't appear out of anywhere. And he is nice so far, so why the hate?_

 **Anita:** _Well, technically it is Michael Wayland since Jace is a Wayland. Celine is a Herondale just by marriage … And actually, we already have a Herondale family, which is through Will. So yeah, it is Michael (because I don't like Stephen) and Celine WAYLAND in this story, which actually normal since I warned in the description that this was a story OOC, AH & AU_

 **Valentine's fan:** _Well, originally, we weren't supposed to get any Clary's point-of-view. We only had one because FrenchBenzo inspired me for one. But we will get Kaelie. And you're going to LOVE her, I'm telling you. And like I often say, sometimes a chapter seems like a filler, but it is not. I can guarantee you that this chapter will make sense as more than a filler, in a few other chapters._

 **Supportive:** _Well,_

 **Miss Mental:** _They have. Plenty of times. Just not by name. But Jace's parents have been referenced many many times. We even had a flashback with them. So I think you just missed it. And yeah, Clary is annoying, but she is consistent to her character. And I'm sure she feels less bratty right now …_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	46. 43 - Confrontations

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 43** **: Confrontations (4,5K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 OMG, my dearest little broccoli! We've reached over EIGHT HUNDRED reviews! Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me. And I truly hope you won't go chop my head off or seek a poltergeist on me after this chapter …**

 **💚 Also, I FINALLY updated the Pinterest board of this story. Go check it out! Look for the name of this story, with my penname on Pinterest**

 **💚 To be honest, I cannot wait to read your reactions to this chapters. So even if you usually don't leave reviews, let me know what you thought of this chapters. Really**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 **I need to see you as soon as possible. Magnus**

 **No can do. I have a date waiting for me. Maybe tomorrow. Jace**

 **You seeing Clary, tonight? Magnus**

 **Well, I don't see with who else I am going to have a date. Jace**

 **I talked with her yesterday …and, well I think that Clary's afraid of you leaving her. Magnus**

 **What do you mean? Jace**

 **I promised not to repeat what she said, but basically, she's scared that if you were to choose between Valentine and her, you'd pick Valentine. Magnus**

 **Why would she even go there? Jace**

 **Because if you come out in the open, it's a possibility. A very HIGH possibility. If Valentine learns about you and his daughter, he might not like the lie, or even that YOU are dating his daughter. I mean, let's be honest, you're not perfect son-in-law material. And you might bend to him because your loyalty to him would be stronger than your feelings for Clary. Magnus**

 **That's ridiculous. Jace**

 **No really. You've known Valentine for more than twelve years, and Clary for a year or so. And you're not the easiest person to read or to talk to. I doubt that you're ever putting your feelings out there. Even with Clary. No matter how much you love her, how can she be sure you won't ditch her when you will have to choose between Valentine and her. Magnus**

From the back of the cab, Jace stared at his phone, reading over and over Magnus's text. He knew that Magnus wasn't all wrong, he didn't come across as a person one could read like a book. But he was working on it, especially with Clary. He opened up to her about things he never told anyone, not even Valentine. And he knew for a fact that he was less in control of his emotions when it was only the two of them. He wouldn't go as far as to say that he bared his feelings raw on his face, but he didn't hold back as much as he usually did.

And yet, Clary doubted his commitment to her. She was the one holding them back, but _he_ was the one who had to prove he was in this relationship for the long run. There was no logic in this reasoning, and all Jace could make of it was that he and Clary needed some conversation about those insecurities she confided in Magnus.

 **Don't go home and start blabbering about all of that. I'm not even supposed to tell you half of this. And to be honest, I don't think Clary would be convinced by anything you would say. She would be more of a gestures kind of girl. Magnus**

 **How bigger of a gesture than risking it all to tell her father!? Jace**

 **I don't know Jace. I'm just telling you that words won't help you. Maybe you should just wait and let her see for herself that she's getting worked up for nothing. Let her see that she's overthinking it and that everything will work out, in the end. Magnus**

Jace loudly sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head back as the cab neared the Washington airport. This was not something he had expected. Sure, a part of him was feeling better that Clary didn't put a leash on their relationship simply because she liked the secrecy better, but … he wasn't sure how he felt knowing that she doubted him like that.

On several occasions, Jace had chosen Clary over Valentine, or at least done his best to honour both of them, but since he never told her the whole truth, she didn't know. Like when she asked why he killed her Godfather, and that he told her that she'd rather not know, avoiding having to tell her that he had simply been following her father's orders. For good reasons, but orders still. Or when he edited so much of the truth that it almost became another reality when it came to her brother and his demise.

And suddenly, something else came to Jace's mind, annoying him even more. Why did Clary confide in Magnus, rather than him? Though Magnus and Clary weren't estranged, Jace knew that they weren't close as well. It felt weird to Jace that Clary would rather talk about her insecurities to Magnus, than to him. If it had been Isabelle or Simon, he would have understood, they were her best friends. Even Kaelie was a more plausible outcome than Magnus. Magnus was _his_ best friend, not Clary's, so why did she confide in him?

There was also the matter that Magnus thought that Valentine wouldn't approve of them, and Jace had problems arguing with him on this one. Several times already, Magnus mentioned the fact that Valentine had always done his best to protect his daughter from his world, and keep her in the dark. Jace being his second in command, and his most likely successor, it was hardly plausible that Valentine would gracefully take his daughter being with him. Despite the betrayal and the sneaking around. It was ore the fact that Valentine wouldn't let his daughter end up with a criminal.

Valentine himself confirmed this at Isabelle's wedding when he and Robert remised of the past and talked about the bride and groom. Jace remembered perfectly how Valentine nonchalantly said that would a kid like Simon go after his daughter, he wouldn't be so hard on the young man. And Jace was anything but like Simon Lewis. Simon Lewis was a straight-A student, who did charity and went to the synagogue on Saturdays. Jace was a criminal who stole, killed, tortured and laundered money without batting an eye. still, if he had to choose, Jace would still always take the path of his own life. Simon Lewis's life was too preteen and predictable for him.

As he was nearing the airport, Jace thought of how he could reassure Clary on her fears, without selling his friend out. And the more he thought about it, the less he came up with a solution. Until he decided that he would stop trying to make her go his way. If she wanted to take the slow and reassuring road of secrecy, making sure of his feelings for her this way, that's how they would go. He couldn't see what else he could do but wait for her to be ready to be public. Any attempt on his part would feel like he was forcing her toward a light she was not ready, or willing, to face.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace got home a few hours later, he skipped on his meditation ritual and went straight to the shower, ignoring Bastille who came to greet him. His wash was quick, and before he knew it, he was in his bedroom, slipping in his bed next to Clary. This was probably one of his favourite part of his relationship with Clary, going home and finding her sleeping in his bed, whether it was planned like this night, or unexpected. It was something simple, and yet, it made him feel like it wasn't only his apartment, but _their_ home.

With a goofy smile on his face, he snuggled against her, taking her in his arms and gently kissed her. But what he had intended as something chaste and innocent arouse in him something hotter. He felt himself harden, and trailed his kisses to her neck, right where he knew she was the most sensitive, while his fingers went down to her sweet little nub.

Slowly, but surely, he worked her up, only encouraged by her moans of pleasure. He could tell she wasn't sleeping anymore, but she wasn't awake yet either. She was just in between, probably refusing to take the final step toward conciseness, afraid to wake from a good dream.

Just as he increased the speed of his fingers inside her, his thumb playing with her sensitive button, Clary let out a gasp, arching herself and finally opening her eyes. Jace let go of the breath he was suckling on, looking deep into those green eyes he loved so much. She smiled to him, her hips moving at the rhythm of his hand before she let out an 'oh' of surprise, her eyes wide opening and her body suddenly all tense as her climax washed through her.

Jace smiled to her, slowly retrieving his hand to lubricate his member as he kissed the redhead, but as he was about to penetrate his girl, Clary stopped him and pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to lay on his back. Then, she straddled him and rode him as she pleased. Jace let her take control, doing his best to not take by the rhythm of their lovemaking by losing his hands in her hair. He loved when she was on top, because he felt her on a whole different angle, even more after they decided to forgo condoms. But he also knew that she liked to set the cadence while in this position.

He felt her walls spasm around his shaft and soon, she was screaming, milking him before she fell limp on his chest. Jace didn't even let her breathe for a second and flipped her so she would have her front laying against the mattress. He upped her reared just a little, so he could dive into her warm and wet entrance, being nothing but gentle about it.

Clary screamed with pleasure, making Jace smile as he mercilessly pounded into the girl. He loved how vocal Clary had gotten over the months. At first, she had always been rather quiet, doing her best to keep it down; but now, she would scream so loud that Jace was sure that Kaelie on the first floor could hear her. As droplets of sweat started falling from his hair, Jace grabbed Clary's hair, making her arch so the curve of her smaller back would be even more marked.

She screamed several profanities, her hand fisting the sheets, and when his name came from the depth of her throat, he slapped her backside several times, earning pleasured groans each time. Without ever stopping, the hand that was grabbing her hair left to get a hold on her neck, and he reached his climax as she moved her ass, creating an unexpected friction and making him come earlier than he had intended. Clary came seconds after him, moving at her speed and claiming her orgasm on his still leaking member.

"You should definitely leave town more often," She said with a dopey smile, still trying to catch her breath.

Jace didn't reply anything, simply slightly shaking his head as he smiled back, pecking her shoulders and removing the sticky from her face. She had already told him several times that his lovemaking was always more intense when he came back from a business trip, even if it was a trip he handled within a day.

Without having really moved, the two of them laid on their stomachs, still linked by their most intimate parts. Jace lovingly watched his girlfriend, and before he could even process the words properly in his head, he blurted out, "I love coming home to you sleeping in my bed."

"I love when you come back, period," She joked, obviously referring to his near-death experience a few months back.

He chuckled a bit, before slowly retrieving himself from her. He saw her wince a little and went to the bathroom. After quickly relieving himself, he rinsed it out and took a towel out of the drawer so he could soak it with hot water. When he got back to his room, he gave it to Clary who thankfully smiled and rolled on her back, before putting the towel between her legs.

"Monster-cock strikes again," She teased, playfully pretending to be in agony, which made Jace roll his eyes at the young girl.

"Don't pretend, I know you love it."

She smiled, slightly blushing, both of them perfectly aware that she liked it better when he was rough on her. Apparently, it was in those moments that Clary felt that Jace completely let loose and stopped trying to be in control. But though Jace liked the intercourse in itself, he didn't particularly like that she ended up sore in the end.

He had always made a point of staying focused when he was with a woman because he knew that his well developed 'monster-cock' was a lot to handle. But sometimes, he let himself go with Clary, especially when she moved a certain way, and all he could do about it was care for her afterwards. A few time, he did mention to her that they should avoid certain positions (the ones who set him 'wild' as she would say), but Clary always refused. She always said that it was more a discomfort than a real pain and that at the given moment, all she felt was the pleasure.

For a moment, the two lovers did not say a word, Clary on her back with her towel between her legs while her head rested on Jace's laps who gently caressed her hair, his eyes lost into space. Minutes passed before Clary broke their peaceful moment with the sentence she always used after they started having sex without condoms,

"I have to pee." *****

 *** For those of you who aren't … experienced, always pee after sex! Especially unprotected sex. Nature did things right! Even if you don't feel like it, always use the bathroom.**

Jace slipped beneath the sheets and watched Clary pick up her gown from the floor when she came back. She put it on, crawling back into bed, and he muttered, "You could have let it on the floor."

"What if there is a fire? Do you want a fireman to see me naked?" She retreated with a small smirk. And though he knew she was joking, he had to admit that he wasn't that thrilled at the idea of her being naked in front of other men. Actually, he wasn't thrilled at all, and as long as he could prevent it, he would.

What are you doing tomorrow evening?" She asked, tracing lines on his naked chest. Jace mentally checked his agenda, before letting her know,

"I have a few errands to run during the day, but I should be free around seven, and for the rest of the night. Is that good for you?"

She nodded, before turning the conversation toward a whole different topic, "You know that Dad is out of town for the week, right?"

Jace made an affirmative sound, wondering where this conversation could lead. Valentine had gone to Vegas the same day he left for Washington, because Gigi, the new manager, had called for an emergency. Jace had proposed to Valentine to fly straight to Vegas after he handled his Washington business, but Valentine assured him that there was no need for it, he would take care of everything himself.

"I was thinking … maybe we could eat out."

This ought to stop Jace in his soothing circles over Clary's skin and look down on her. Sure this wasn't the officialisation he had been hoping for, but it was a start. At least he could take his girl out on a date in the town.

"I know a cute little place in Coney Island. It's really good," She insisted, though she did not look up to meet his eyes.

"Wherever you want to go," Jace told her, too happy to really care where they would eat, or the fact that though she had lifted her head, she did not look at him in the eyes.

"But you have to keep an open mind once we're there," She warned him. Jace promised, bringing her lips to his before laying her on her back and forgetting the fact that she was still a little sore. That night, he did not give her even the slightest rest.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace checked the text Clary sent him, to be sure that he had the address right, before pulling over and leaving his car to a valet. The place was Jace had expected of Clary, some fancy restaurant that probably served expensive exotic food that couldn't hold a candle to Mrs Parvati. Though, he had yet to find a cuisine he found as good at Mrs Parvati's.

As he walked to the reception, he considered calling Clary, to know if she was already there and if she made a reservation. She had told him that she would cab it so they would be able to come home together, and still do whatever they had to do before. But as he took his phone out, he saw that Clary texted him that she was already there.

So he told the hostess that he was meeting with a pretty redhead, not sure under which name clary presented herself; and he followed the hostess to a secluded table at the other end of the restaurant. As he walked to his table with the hostess, Jace had the surprise to see that Clary was not alone, but with an older couple.

He told the hostess that he would take it from there, and made the rest of the way alone, trying to figure out where he could have seen the couple before. They seemed familiar, and since they were with Clary, it probably meant that he had seen them at one of those functions he hated so much to go to.

The man was quite tall, his hair brown, though it was thinking on the edge, and greying at the roots. He was probably in his mid-fifties, small reading glasses on his nose to prove his defaulting vision. The woman was taller than Clary, her hair blonde and tied up in a bone, and her face looking like one of those porcelain dolls.

But it was only once he was at the table, clearing his throat to make himself known that Jace recognised the two strangers at the table. The both of them looked up at him, Jace observing the same shade of gold in the man's eyes as in his. The woman's eyes immediately filled with tears, her lips quivering, but Jace couldn't care less.

For a moment, he did nothing, his brain blocking everything as he was trying to comprehend how his _parents_ ended up crashing on his date when he hadn't heard from them for over two decades. And finally, he started connecting the dots. _Clary_ was the one who organised all of this. She probably found that piece of shit that Jace threw in the trash without ever opening it, and coordinated this whole masquerade, pretending that she wanted for them to have a date night in order to get him to meet … _them_.

He snapped his head to her, his features horrifyingly cold, and she had the nerve to try and give him a small hopeful smile. He clenched his jaw, refusing to make a scene in a restaurant; but when the man took a step closer to him, it was the last straw.

"Son …"

Jace turned his head to the man, looking at him from head to toe, and making the older man thankful that looks couldn't kill. He stumbled on his words, forgetting what he wanted to say, and Jace looked at his wife as if she was vermin on his shoes before turning on his heels and walking away.

He was just in the middle of the restaurant when Clary caught up with him, and stopped him, simply by putting her hand on his arm. He refused to look at her, keeping his anger at bay as she said, "Just sit with them, even if it's just for a moment. They did not leave you. It's not their f—"

"I am not interested in sharing a meal with dead people. But you do you, Clary."

"Jace, _please_ ," She pleaded, making him snap his dead at her. He glared, making her shiver at the coldness he emanated. He knew that she had never seen him so cold before, but he had never been so angry before, either. At this right instant, he didn't care much about protecting Clary from his work habits, and the tole they had on him.

He couldn't believe that she went digging into his trash. He couldn't believe that she contacted the last people in the world he ever wanted to talk to. He couldn't believe that no matter how many times he had told her to drop it, she still pushed the issue of his parents. He couldn't believe that what he thought would be their first date in the city ended up being a set-up to meet _them_.

And most of all, he couldn't believe that she went behind his back! This was the thing he had the most difficulty to swallow. Everything else, he could take. But having Clary go behind his back when he told her on more than one occasion that it was the one thing he would not tolerate … it made him want to punch someone. Especially when she double-crossed him to make him talk to his parents. A topic that had been talked about over and over again with the same ended, _he was not interested_.

He took a deep calming breath, glancing around in the restaurant, only to see that people were all minding their business, or at least pretending. He saw that the man and woman at his former table were hopefully looking at him, wishing that by some miracle he would walk back to them, and then he left the restaurant, without sparing a glance at Clary.

Still, Clary followed him to his car, silently hanging her head low. As he drove them out of Brooklyn, Jace did not utter a single word, seething with rage and barely containing it. Clary respected his wish for silence, but still, when she saw the road he was taking, she blinked, and asked with a teary voice,

"I'm not going home with you?" He was driving her back to her mansion, and no matter how sad her voice was, it didn't change his resolve for even one bit,

"I don't want you near me, right now," He said in a deadly cold whisper.

From the corner of his eye, he saw tears roll down her cheeks, but he kept his eyes on the road until he finally pulled over in front of her mansion. Without saying a word, he tapped the code that would give him access to her driveway. Once there, he stopped the car and waited for Clary to exit the car.

When she didn't, he demanded of her, "Leave. Before I say something that I might regret."

"They didn't leave you, Jace," She tried to plead, playing with Jace's nerves. "They—"

"I DON'T CARE! You had no rights to make this little arrangement, just like you had no right to look into that file!"

She hiccuped while he glared at her, his breath short. This was not going the way he wanted. He wanted to go home and cool down, or at least let his anger out on someone else than Clary, but she was pushing him, and with so many faults on her, it was so easy to let it all out on her.

"I just wanted to reunite you with your parents. Like you did for me," She sobbed, making Jace clench his fists hard to keep at least a little bit of control.

"What don't you understand in 'I don't care'?! Don't try and turn this into something sweet! This was _anything_ but sweet! Twisted, backstabbing, corrupted, but it _wasn't_ sweet! Who the fuck do _you_ think you are to push _me_ into something I told you over and over I had no interest in?!"

"I thought that —"

"What? You thought it would be like in one of your movies?" He sarcastically cut her off. "You thought I'd tear up a bit and that I'd hug them, and I would end up thanking you for fixing all the problems in my life and bringing me my parents back?! _Life isn't sweet_ , Clary! How many times will I have to tell you?!"

Clary's tears were endless but barely moved Jace. Most because he avoided looking at them. He set his eyes on the windshield, waiting for her to finally leave his car so he could go on with his night.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed. But all Jace did was lean over and open her door.

"You should leave, now."

Clary blinked, holding a whimper in the back of her throat, while her tears never stopped to fall, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Jace clenched his jaw, ignoring her question on purpose. In all honesty, he was so angry at this instant that he would rather not make any decision that he could regret come morning. And breaking up with Clary would be one of them. He saw that she expected an answer, hiccuping more and more as she tried to hold back her cries.

"You should leave, now." He coldly repeated, not sparing her a glance.

A strangled wail came out of her, but she still left, and once he was sure she was inside her house, Jace drove back to his own place, calling Raphael using the Bluetooth of his car to do so. He didn't even bother with being nice about his request, and immediately demanded,

"I want everything you have on Luke Garroway. He's an FBI agent. You have an hour."

"An hour? But Jace —"

"An hour, Santiago," He roared, before ending the phone conversation.

Then, he drove back home, his anger never flattening, and once in his flat, he paced, waiting for Raphael to text him with the information he wanted and completely ignoring Bastille who was observing him go from on end of the apartment, to the other. When he checked his phone for the umpteenth time, he saw a text from Clary.

 **I truly am sorry. Please, don't leave me over this. Clary**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **💚So, … I know you hate me. You hate Clary. Some of you might hate Jace for what/how he said. But … remember that Jace told clary to never go behind her back. All the way back to Okinawa, he explicitly told her that he did not take that course of action well. And remember that Clary often told Jace that parents were important, and always loved their child, no matter what. So both are entitled to how they acted, it stays in their character arc … Even if you hate it**

 **.**

 **💚 Also, guys. I am back on Destined, So go check it out 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **What did you think of the sweet Clace?**

 **💚 How about what Magnus did?**

 **💚 How do you feel about Jace and his last moments?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well … Magnus simply played around his promise, and told Jace, sorts of. And now … well… I don't know how you feel about Clary now?_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Well, yeah, Magnus is loyal to Jace, but if he can avoid being in the crossfire, he will. I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter_

 **Guest 2:** _Yes, thank God for Magnus. He is the best. With Kaelie, you'll see._

 **DidYouJust:** _Oh, I get it now. Well, so far, Seb has been nice. And in road tripping, he was super nice … As for the parents … it's for next chapter._

 **Guest 3:** _Well … you shall see if that ever happens … though after the next chapter, you might have a strong opinion on what might happen or not …_

 **KillMe:** _Yeah, she tries to appear tougher than she is. And nope. Jocelyn truly loved Valentine, and she didn't even know Luke before she died._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	47. 44 - What Happened To Mr & Mrs Wayland

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 44** **: What Happened To Mr & Mrs Wayland (6,5K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 So, I have to say, many of you feel like Clary did not listen to Magnus, and she did. Magnus agreed with Clary when she said that Jace should be reunited with his parents, which is why he did not mention it to Jace. But home is a sacred thing, and he feels that Jace wouldn't like strangers in his home. which Clary acknowledged. Her first intention was to do something at home, and it was because Magnus advised against that idea that she went with plan B and the restaurant. So no, Clary is not devious to the point she used that date thing on purpose, she just didn't think it through.**

 **💚 Also, I think it's funny how everyone is pissed at Clary for going against Jace's wishes, but everyone roots for Jace when he wants to do the same to Clary and go tell Valentine ... Just saying ...**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

After Raphael sent him a file concerning everything there was to know about Luke Garroway, Jace told him that they should meet the next night. Then he called Jordan, not really caring that it was the middle of the night and that the man was probably sleeping, and he asked him to cover for him on a few appointments he needed to bail the next day. Jordan didn't ask any questions, Jace's tone being cold enough to not be questioned.

In the morning, Jace postponed the few meetings he knew Jordan could not cover for him, whereas I was because they were official business, or because people would get offended if they dealt with anyone that was neither Jace or Valentine. Once he had all his day cleared, he popped in a few places in town, before showing up at the Garroway's apartment, knowing that there was only his wife there at the time.

All night long, he had read through the file depicting the life of the FBI agent, trying to see which approach he would have. He was going tired of having that leech on him, trying to shake him so he could bed his way. And he was now very much pissed that Luke's little game lead to Clary going behind his back and scheming things she had no business in.

He was angry, even more, he was furious. But it wasn't much because Clary had reached to his parents. It was in her nature to see the good in people and to forgive what shouldn't be forgiven. He should know, she forgave him her Godfather's death. So it wasn't the fact that Clary tried to patch him up with his parents that angered Jace. In truth, he was sure that, had Clary been a little bit more like her father, she would have looked for his parents a long time ago.

No, what angered Jace was the way she did it. A part of him was sure that, if she had come clean and told him that she wanted him to meet his parents, he would have conceded to her demands. It would have taken a lot of talking and pleading, but he would have agreed, because like Magnus often pointed it out, he didn't know how to refuse to her. But instead, she schemed behind his back, and would it have been anybody else, that person would no longer be breathing. It was the act in itself that Jace had troubles swallowing. They were supposed to be in a trusting relationship, especially given the secrecy of it, but this course of action barely called for trust.

With a loud sigh, Jace knocked on the apartment door where Luke and Lucy Garroway lived, and he was greeted by a smiling black woman. Just by looking at her, Jace knew that she was one of those naive people who thought that her husband was a desk guy for the Bureau. She was the depiction of a suburban housewife with her hair perfectly curled, her dress properly ironed, and even her little apron, slightly tainted by flour.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a slight concern in her black eyes, and Jace put on his best innocent smile, playing his part.

"I was looking for Luke? I've been told that he lives here?"

"Oh, he's out picking up the kids. You are?"

"I'm Jonathan. Luke helped me stay back on tracks when I was a teen, and since I am in town, I thought I'd pay him a visit," He lied through his teeth, making them far too trusty wife to open wide her door, and tell him,

"Well, come on in. He won't be long. I'm sure he would love to chat with you. Luke always likes having visits from his old proteges."

Jace followed the chubby woman with the too good nature, and sat in the kitchen, accepting the iced-tea and biscuits that she proposed to him. According to the file, a decade or so ago, Luke used to help young delinquents stay out of jail and find jobs or schools. It was a part-time thing, in addition of his regular job at the FBI, and though it was written nowhere on the file, Jace was sure that Luke had taken that little extra job to earn a little bit more money. It coincided just when Lucy, his wife got pregnant with their first child.

In truth, if there was anything that Jace could envy from Luke Garroway, it was this apple-pie life he had with his wife and kids. This was Luke second's marriage, but the only one where he had kids. His wife was younger than him by twelve years and gave him two children that were respectively eleven and seven years old.

Lucy asked what he was doing now, and he told her that he was living in New-Orleans, working as an accountant for some big society. And as he expected it, the black woman praised him for turning out so good. She blabbered about the importance of staying on the right side of the law, and finally, Luke entered the flat with his two children.

The young boy, Evan looked a lot like his father, except that he had his mother colouring. The little girl Sasha, was a mix of the two, though her skin tone was only peculiar to her since she was an albino. The two kids barely said hello, before rushing to their rooms while their father froze, seeing who was sitting at his kitchen table.

"One of your former protégés came back to town," Lucy sweetly said to her husband, while Jace knowingly smirked at Luke.

During all those months Luke had been trying to get him to betray Valentine, he had never come to his place because though Jace was sure that the FBI agent knew where he lived, he had no leverage there. Which was why he came up with those files concerning Jonathan, or Valentine, or his parents. Luke had no personal leverage over Jace, nothing that would make his blood freeze, just like his own just froze.

"Lucy, honey, why don't you take some cookies to the kids? I have to catch up with _Jonathan_ ," Luke calmly said, though his eyes never left Jace.

Lucy glanced at Jace who gave her a warm smile as if nothing was wrong, and once she had disappeared from the kitchen, Jace's face returned to his usual unreadable-self. Luke slowly sat on a chair facing Jace, and said,

"So, you have a push-button after all. Rumours of you being cold and unfathomable are wrong, after all."

"I do have a push-button. But it's not the one you think," Jace conceded, though he was not going to give Luke the satisfaction to tell him where to look for. But apparently, Luke already had his idea on the mater,

"Oh … I should have followed my instincts after all when I saw you around Christmas. I should have gone with my guts and use Valentine's daughter to make you sing."

Jace rose a questioning eyebrow, feigning ignorance, even though he knew that Luke had seen clearly in his game.

"You see, yesterday night, I got a call from _Mommy dearest_. She was rather distraught because you refused to even listen to what she had to say. But between two sobs, she did say that a cute little redhead was the one who organised your epic reunion. I emphasise on the word 'try'."

Jace let out a small smirk, not really caring if Luke Garroway knew his secrets. He had him by the balls, even if Luke wasn't aware of that yet, and like any vicious feline on this planet, he was going to play with his food, first.

"You have been barking at the wrong tree," He admitted with a small nod of his head, his eyes hard on the man in front of him. "But now, you pissed me off."

"So you decided to come and threaten me in my own house? Do you think I can easily be scared like that?"

Jace's smirk didn't flatter, on the contrary. He slid a rather thin brown envelop in Luke's direction, who eyed it suspiciously before haughtily say,

"If you think you can bribe me, this—"

"I know a man who can be bribed when I see one. And you are not one of them. You have a code, and you stick to it. And I respect that. This isn't a bribe, at all.

You see, contrarily to popular belief, I am a generous man. This is the proof of me … _generosity_."

Luke curiously looked back at the envelope, but before he could reach it, Jace stopped him, and told him, "Before we go on that matter, I do have to admit that you managed to get me curious on something. Why would Celine Wayland contact you when failing to see me?"

"Because the Bureau owes her a debt." Jace waited for Luke to continue, and so the agent snapped with sass, "We lost her son, and he turned into a criminal."

This picked up Jace's interest for a moment. He sat a bit more comfortable in his chair, and waved Luke, "Go on, tell your tale."

"It is all in the file that I gave you."

"Because we all know how eager I was to read that piece of shit."

Jace could swear that Luke was annoyed to have to explain everything he had put together into paper, but it wasn't much like he had a choice.

"Twenty-one years ago, your parents got caught in the middle of some nasty political business. It was a different administration, and people disappeared more easily than today. So, in order to keep your family alive, they were put into the WITSEC. Well, back then it was simply called the witness program. Just until the trial occurred.

Now, for matters of blurring the lines, the guy who worked on your parents' case convinced them that it would be best for you to disappear at a different time than them. It's easy to trace children, even back then. It's a child's play. Doctor's appointments, school, special medicine. So the deal was to put you in a foster home for two weeks, before transferring you, and getting you back during the transfer to a 'new family'.

But like I said, it was a different time, with a different administration. There were a lot of moles back then, and one of them put you in the wrong family during the transfer, in order to make your parents come out. It took a lot of conceiving and promises to get your parents to stay put. And it got messy because you were in the system. So we had to erase you first, and then find a way to take you out of the foster family without raising suspicion, and then take you to your parents. But, it's a lot of paperwork. Especially given the fact that you were a child. And every time we were close to getting you, you were transferred to a new family.

And by the time the trial was done, you had disappeared into thin air. Your parents spent a lot of money looking for you, not really trusting us to do the job. They paid PI and psychics. But you were gone. And when you came back into our radar, it was under Valentine Morgenstern's protection. I didn't know about all of this until I started looking into your life. Your parents' case has been closed for years. There are more important things than looking for long lost children that are probably dead.

But when I connected two and two, I didn't contact your parents right away, just like I didn't give you the file right away. I mean, how do you tell a mother that the sweet little boy she has been desperately looking for is now a cold-blooded killer, enrolled by one of the most powerful mafias in the world?"

During the whole story, Jace was barely moved. If he were honest with himself, though he appreciated knowing that his parents didn't leave because of him, that didn't change the way he saw them. They could have been abducted by aliens for all he cared, that it wouldn't have changed anything. They left him. He had made peace with that a long time ago, around the time he met with Mrs Parvati and knowing the truth didn't change his feelings.

"What trial?" He asked, his mind going a step further than what Luke was saying. Witness protection wasn't something that was easily given out. It was a costly program that did not always worth its cost. So the Bureau had always been carefully handpicking who it would protect. And usually, they protected people from the mafia …

"It's classified."

"Humour me," Jace insisted, his tone a bit colder, and Luke shook his head, understand where Jace was heading,

"It's not what you think. Like I said, it was a _political_ mess. Something international where the mafia was never even mentioned. It was before you were a criminal, or working for Valentine, and to be honest I doubt that Valentine knows about your parents. They are classified as well."

Jace repressed a mocking chuckle, amused by Luke's delusion that anything could escape Valentine's knowledge. He sighed a little, annoyed that he had to go through all this mess, over something that ridiculous,

"So all of this shit you've been putting on me, for some other shit that happened years ago, and that no one cares about anymore."

"Well, it got me your attention," Luke smugly said, and making Valentine chuckle. If Luke thought that telling him about his parents suddenly created some bonds between them, he was sadly mistaking.

"Did you, now?"

"It wasn't easy I have to admit. I tried the brain, first. I told you about Valentine and what he did to his son … Well, what I think he did to his son. But it didn't make you budge. I tried the nostalgia, giving you your parents on a silver platter, but given your reaction now, this isn't the reason why you are here today. I'd put my money that it is the heart that shakes you off your high horse. The cute little redhead that tried to bring you and your parents together. How many redheads are in your entourage, Jace Wayland?"

Jace smirked, admitting that Luke was right, if it wasn't for Clary, he wouldn't be there. "Like I said, you have been barking at the wrong tree."

"I should have followed my guts, and not waste my time on those useless tropes," Luke mumbled, more to himself than to Jace.

"You should have."

Luke seemed to suddenly have a regain of confidence, probably taking Jace's admission of his secret affair as a carrot he could turn into a stick against the young man. "So? What is it going to take me for you to sing for me? How about full immunity for you and your girl? You don't even have to worry about the money, most of Valentine's clean businesses are already under her name."

Jace knew that, except for Clark Inc, all of Valentine's official businesses were in Clary's name. His hotels, casinos and restaurants throughout the world where all in the young girl's name, just like they had been under her mother's name before her. It was a security that Valentine took, that, should he die or end up in jail, his daughter would not be penniless.

Still, he couldn't believe that Luke thought that now, he had some kind of leverage over him. He seemed to forget who he was dealing with, and where they were. He smirked, indulging himself with a small mocking laugh as he asked,

"You think that _you're_ going to make _me_ sing? Do I have to remind me where we are right now?"

"You wouldn't have come to my place where any colleague of mine can barge in at any time if you didn't want something out of me. You're too clever to put yourself in such a position."

"I'm glad you mention what I want," Jace smiles, looking down at the envelope. Luke took it, and all the colours left his face when he opened it. He turned it upside down, revealing a lock of pale blond hair, almost white, in it.

"You see, I was trying to figure out in which school I would put my kids later on. Needless to say, George A. Jackson's lack of security put me off. Though Sasha seems like a nice girl. She didn't notice a thing ... this time."

It seemed that Luke was seeing a ghost, before he recovered himself slightly and looked up, whispering, "You wouldn't."

"You think I'm above hurting a kid," Jace challenged, quirking his eyebrow up. He knew this was the difference between him and Valentine, he didn't have limits. In this department, Jace never hesitated on threatening the life of a child so he could have what he wanted. Valentine, on the other hand, as most mobsters, was reluctant to go to such length. He already did, but always as a last resort.

"I have no limits when it comes to protecting those I care about," Jace clarifies, so Luke would understand full well that his next words were not to be taken lightly.

"And this is where my generosity kicks in. I am leaving on a business trip that will last for a week or so. When I come back, I want to hear all about your transfer in some other State. I hear Cali is nice. Cool weather, great schools and interesting cases for a guy like you."

"You can't threaten me like that!" Luke roared, though this didn't bother Jace the least in the world. He simply smirked, leaning in as he explained his point-of-view,

"I'm not threatening you, I'm giving you an option. You take your sweet little kids and your sweet little wife, and you leave this city. You don't talk about Valentine or Idris. You don't come near any Morgenstern or any person I talk to, personally or professionally. And if I hear that you so much breathe next to someone I know or use the same WiFi, I won't be giving you a lock of sweet little Sasha'a hair."

The two men stared at one another, Jace seeing that Luke was feeling anything but comfortable. Still, in a last attempt to still be in the game, Luke retorted, "Two can play that game, Wayland. If you try to uproot me, I'm going to tell your boss of your dirty little secret."

Jace laughed out loud. "But who ever told you that Valentine doesn't already know?"

He was full on bluffing, but this was something he knew could work. Valentine was known to be a very private man when it came to his personal life. Which was one of the reasons why Jonathan's disappearance didn't rise much suspicion? And since Jace knew Luke would try to use his relationship with Clary against him, he used this aspect of Valentine's life in his favour. After all, it was only logical to think that his daughter and second in command would do the same.

And just as Jace had planned it, Luke bought his bluff, dawning the fact that he just lost his best card to Jace. "And will sweet little Clary say, if she knew that you're covering her daddy's dirty secret?"

Once again, Jace chuckled, a cold demeanour emanating from him. "You _really_ think you can keep pulling last second threats? You _really_ think _you_ can threaten _me_?" Jace took a moment to appreciate the cuteness of the situation. It seemed that, though Luke studied him, he never took him as a serious opponent. Either that, or he did not do his research well.

"Go ahead, go see her with your miserable little file. If you think that Clarissa Morgenstern will take the words of a stranger without proofs over the ones of her own father, good for you. But if you approach Valentine's daughter within a ten miles radius, don't come crying back to me. Because whatever Valentine will do to you, my option will always be better."

And though Jace clearly didn't want Luke to be the one to inform Valentine of his relationship with Clary, he also knew that the pathetic agent would not last a day if he approached Clary. Especially if he approached her with news that could disrupt the harmony of their family.

With a sigh of satisfaction, Jace got up, straightening his clothes before he rested his hand on Luke's shoulder,

"You thought that Valentine was the big fish, and you are right. But you forgot that sometimes, the small fish can be even more lethal than the big one … You should have cuffed when you had the chance. now, I am giving you the opportunity to make the right decision, at the right time. _Leave while I am still giving you the chance to_."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

After his little talk with Luke Garroway, Jace went straight to what he called the headquarters. It was a building in Queens where he would meet with suppliers and dealers, and where most of the staff met when they wanted some privacy. Of course, officially it was just the factory of a dying knitting magazine.

There he saw Jordan who gave him a brief report of how the day had been, and once it was over, Jace informed him that he was to take over for a week since he was going to Russia. Jordan proposed to go with him, but Jace refused, saying that he would take O'Neill with him. Since he was leaving, he would rather have Jordan replace him, out of all the men on the field, he was the one he trusted the most.

As they were going over the agenda, Raphael came in, and Jace dismissed Jordan, telling him that they would finish this later. Jordan left, not without worriedly looking from Jace to Raphael, who seemed uncomfortable to have been summoned like that.

"Do you know why I asked you to come?"

"Not really? Is it because of that FBI guy you made me research yesterday night?" It was obvious that he had no idea of what he did wrong. With a sigh, Jace thought that he ought to put some order into the men when he would come back, and he let Raphael know,

"I was under the impression that you were to become the Morgenstern girl shadow," Jace mused. It had been a while since he wanted to have this conversation with Raphael, but he had delayed it for some time.

First, because he wanted to give the benefit of the doubt to Raphael. Maybe he was just very good at his job, and Jace hadn't spotted him. But several times he had called Raphael when he knew for a fact that Clary was out in the open, and Raphael answered, everything in his voice saying that he wasn't on duty. There was also the fact that Raphael never asked Jace if Clary was seeing someone in the building, beside Isabelle. Clary came to see Jace at least two nights a week, and Jace never spotted Raphael near the building. If it had been him tailing the girl, he would have found it weird that his boss's daughter came so often to see her best friend, when that said-best-friend married barely a few months ago. Sure there was also Kaelie, but Kaelie was a student who didn't have much time, or much will, to socialise during school terms.

Sure, he was not going to lie, Raphael slacking at his job gave him the possibility to see Clary more often, without having to give any justifications; but the point remained. No matter how much he understood the girl's point-of-view and her want for freedom, Valentine had too many enemies to let her roam without protection. And Raphael did not deliver on the protection part.

Raphael sighed, apparently relieved that Jace was not going all rampage on him for a file that he had to assemble last minute, "Man. She's just a girl who wants to experience life. She shops, she eats in fancy restaurants, and once in a while, she goes to some fancy bar. So yeah, I cut her some slacks. Her Dad doesn't need to know if she was grinding a guy to the music, or what she had for dessert."

"Are you dense?" Jace asked, not believing his ears.

"What?"

"Don't you realise that Valentine is the most powerful man in the city? Even worldwide, he has his weight in the balance of power. He has enemies in almost every country there is. He has so many businesses, that you can't really make him run for his money. He is a proud man, and he already accomplished what he wanted in life, so death isn't something he fears. As an enemy, only his daughter has value, because Valentine would give anything to keep his daughter safe. Don't you understand that?"

"I do. And honestly, she is on my radar. Her phone GPS is always on, and I put a code in my system to have her face recognised on city cameras as soon as she's out. But … honestly, I think that she appreciates the —"

"It is not your job to make sure she appreciates anything," Jace harshly cut him off, though he did not raise his voice. In truth, Jace never had to raise his voice while working. Clary was the only one who ever got to see this side of him

"You are not her father. You are not her friend. You are not her husband. You are on a _paycheque._ You are an employee who has to answer to his boss. And Valentine told you to be her shadow. He doesn't do it to stalk her, he does it to protect her. What good will that give you if she's attacked and you only have her location? Do you think that Valentine will let it slide if she's hurt while you are supposed to be her fucking shadow?"

Raphael looked down, and Jace deeply inhaled through his nose, hoping that this reminder would be the only one needed. But then, he heard Raphael mutter under his breath, "It's boring, really."

"I don't care. If Valentine pas you to watch begonias bloom, you do it. You don't get to make judgement calls. If you want to make those, you chose the wrong line of work, and the door is this way," Jace said, pointing the exit with his finger.

He knew it was vicious of him to propose to Raphael to quit his job since they all knew that there was only one way to quit this particular line of work, but he still did it. And given the way Raphael stubbornly remained where he was, he did not want to go either. With a small sigh, Jace got up, wondering if this day (or even this week) would ever end, and he said,

"I put my neck out for you Raphael. I told Valentine that _you_ were perfect for the job. Don't make me a liar. And don't make me repeat myself. Because next time, I won't be this nice and patient. Next time better never exist."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

After setting things straight with Raphael, Jace got home and prepared his bag for the upcoming week before drinking to the Morgenstern mansion and easily sneaking in, like he did so many times before. But instead of going to Clary's room, like he usually did, he went where he had never been before, to Valentine's room. As expected, the room was large, though refined. Without prying, Jace looked around, seeing that after all these years, Valentine still didn't mourn his wife. The closet doors were slightly ajar, revealing women's clothes and shoes while Jace could see of the vanity that Valentine had kept all his wife's toiletries.

In silence, he went to sit on the armchair by the window, his eyes going to the picture of Valentine and his complete family that was on the nightstand. Valentine was supposed to come back from Vegas in the middle of the night, and Jace had some questions for him that could not wait for his return from Moscow. He checked his phone to estimate how long it would take Valentine to be home and saw that he received a text from Clary.

 **I'm sorry I went behind your back. I should have told you beforehand that I was meeting your parents. I just wanted to help you. Clary.**

And finally, Jace let out a small, but true genuine smile. She had sent him several texts throughout the day and tried to call a couple of times, but Jace didn't want a repeat of the previous night, especially over the phone, so he ignored her. There was also the fact that he felt that she did not understand why he was angry at her. It wasn't much that she tried to reunite him with his parents, but the way she did it. And finally, that last text proved that she understood what went wrong.

A part of Jace understood why she did it. She was loved as a child, and her father made sure that she was aware of that, he gave her a golden childhood. Even Magnus with his shitty childhood had some troubles understanding why Jace was so uninterested in his parents. He had tried a couple of times to get Jace to look for his parents, but Jace simply didn't care. He didn't look back on his past. But he could understand why people who were loved as children did, and would want him to make contact with his parents.

So it was really the fact that she tricked him to see his parents that set Jace's nerves on fire. And now, all he could hope for was that his parents were not going to put pressure on Clary so she could arrange another meeting.

 **I'm going to Moscow tomorrow morning. For a week. Jace**

He felt that he ought to warn her, so she would at least stop trying to call him. Her response was immediate.

 **Last time you went to Russia, it didn't end well. And now you're going while we're in the middle of a fight. Please don't go. Clary**

 **It's business. I'll be back. We'll talk then. Jace**

 **Can't I come tonight? Like that we can talk now. Clary**

Even though Valentine's bedroom was at the opposite side of Clary's, not even on the same floor, Jace could picture and hear her getting up in her bed, rushing to her closet to quickly throw something on and rush out of her mansion. Which would be ironic. She would be at his place, while he was at her place …

 **No. I have some stuff to do before leaving. I can't take care of this, no. Jace**

 **Please, Jace. I don't want you to leave angry with me. Clary**

Though she did not say it, Jace read between the lines. she was persuaded he was going to die, and their last conversation would be one of anger. He rolled his eyes, checking the time before he typed his answer.

 **I'm not going to die. And I am not home, anyway. Like I said, I have some stuff I need to take care of, before leaving. We'll talk when I'll get back. Jace**

She did not respond to that, and Jace wondered if it was because she was hurt by his refusal to talk, or if it was because she understood that there was no argument to make.

Half an hour passed when Valentine finally entered his room. As soon as he opened the door, Jace, who had remained in the dark for the most part of the night, switched on the small lamp, making Valentine jump on his feet, taking his gun out and aiming at Jace's head.

It took him a couple of seconds to recognise Jace and lower his weapon. "Jesus, Jace! Do you want to die?"

"I need to talk to you," Jace announced unceremoniously. Valentine looked at him, slightly surprised by his tone, as much as by his presence, before he tiredly said,

"Can't it wait tomorrow?"

"I'm taking the 6:15 to Moscow, so no. Now is the best time.'

Valentine slightly furrowed his brows at the mention of Moscow. In an unexpected turn of event, the death of Andrew had a really big impact on the Bratva. It turned out that he was their number one supplier when it came to girls, and so, when he died, they lost their main product, meaning they lost their main revenue. And though Valentine cared very little for Russia and its mafia, Jace thought that it was the right moment to strike them down. He wasn't much doing it for Idris, but for the Yakuza, reinforcing their alliance by doing so.

"I have a question for you," Jace said, looking deep into the dark eyes of his boos. And for a moment, it seemed that the roles were reversed and that he was the one in charge instead of Valentine.

"Did you know about my parents?"

"I did?"

"For how long?"

Jace saw curiosity in Valentine's eyes, probably because he had always refused any pieces of information about his parents, and that now he was coming in his room, in the middle of the night to ask about them

"The day after I learnt your name. Hodge did some research, and filled me in."

Jace frowned, not understanding Valentine next move. This wasn't logical. "So why did you keep me in your ranks? Why did you raise me to be second in command? A kid with parents who are in the deep with the feds is bound to bring troubles."

"Because when I asked you, you said you don't look in the past. I proposed you to look for your parents, and you refused. Your parents were dead to you, and that was good enough for me. I took a calculated risk on you, and it paid off. You're the most loyal man I know, you always put the interest of Idris first, you know how to make her thrive. I don't regret my decision."

Jace nodded, wondering if he would have taken the same risk if he had been in Valentine's position. But suddenly, a part of Valentine's speech came back to him. _'A calculated risk_ '. He recalled Hodge's last words, saying that Valentine did not act rationally when he took him in, and he started connecting the dates. He was enrolled maybe a few weeks after Jonathan's 'disappearance'. So maybe Valentine thought that it was a risk worth it, but it wasn't an all calculated risk. There was a part of him that acted out of instincts, … or guilt.

"Do you realise that this is the first time that you acknowledged out loud that you are my second in command?" Jace rose an eyebrow, not sure to understand where Valentine was getting, and the older knowingly smiled. "Usually you refer to yourself as 'the muscles', or 'the guard dog'."

"I guess I came to term with it," Jace mumbled, though he knew exactly what had changed. When he had his discussion with Luke Garroway, he had only been thinking about him and Clary. He didn't do it for Valentine, he did it for himself. And he did it by himself. It gave him a new sensation of power, and a new way to see Valentine. He still deeply respected the man, but he was now more seeing him as an equal.

"How did you find out? I doubt you're the one who looked for them," Valentine inquired, apparently still curious about Jace's parents.

"I certainly did not look for them. I … That FBI guy played me well. And by a turn of event, I was brought to face them," Jace shrugged, being vague on purpose. Though Clary wanted to keep their relationship a secret from her father, Jace had always made a point to never lie to Valentine. And if his boss were to ever outright ask the fateful question, Jace knew he would tell the truth, no matter of Clary's wishes.

"You know that it wasn't their fault, then," Valentine said, pushing toward a conversation that Jace would have gladly passed on.

"Honestly, I don't care. I don't care about the reason or their excuse. One little line on a piece of paper isn't going to change anything."

Valentine looked at Jace with surprise, as if he had expected Jace to try to tie new bounds with his family, and so Jace reminded Valentine of something crucial, "Just by curiosity, what is your motto in life?"

"Family is everything … But Jace, they are your family."

"Are defending them? Are you telling me that you would have done the same thing with your kids?" Jace mused, having a hard time believing that Valentine Morgenstern would have agreed to something as preposterous as leaving his children, even for one hour.

"Would you?" Valentine asked, curious about Jace's answer.

"Of course, not. I would never let go of my kid."

"Even if it's what's best for your child?"

"What's best for my kid is for me to remove the threat from his life. No matter the cost, I will remove any threats coming at my kid," Jace declared, suddenly understanding Valentine's overprotectiveness for his daughter. So far, he only ever took it as work rubbing in his personal life. But now that he was thinking about it, it was simply a parent protecting his child. It seemed unreasonable because Valentine's death and power were oversized.

"And if I were to be the threat? Would you 'remove' me?" Valentine asked, making Jace snap his head to him. He deeply looked into his boss's eyes, before he got up, his eyes still in Valentine's, and he deploys wished his next words,

"I would remove you without a single hesitation."

"Well, I will sleep with only one eye open, when you will have kids. Until then, I am going to catch up on my beauty sleep."

Jace took it as his cue to leave, but as he walked back to his car, he couldn't help but feel that Valentine's last question had been a test to see if he would be a fit parent.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **💚So, I know, you all thought that Valentine had something to do with Jace's parents, but no. It was … too obvious. I don't know. I felt like it was giving too much importance to a trope that doesn't belong to the main story. Sure it is needed to explain Jace's character, but we don't need all the drama that it would have brought if Valentine had something to do with this.**

💚 **ALSO, guys, there is a small red flag in the conversation between Jace and Valentine! Anyone who can tell me what it is gets a sneak peak on Mistakes next chapter ...**

 **💚 Also, guys. I am back on Destined, So go check it out 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **What did you think of the moment between Luke and Jace? And What do you think of Jace, now that he went after a little girl to get what he wanted?**

 **💚 How about the tiny bit of Clace?**

 **💚 How do you feel about Jace final words to Valentine?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **DidYouJust:** _Yeah, Seb is so nice in Road Trippin. Hope you liked this chapter_ 😉

 **Padfoot:** _Well, there was no surprise for you then, you already knew what was coming. As for the breakup … well, it is for the chapter after the next to see. And I'm glad that you like destined as well._

 **ImALittleSad:** _Well, he is staying in character, just like Clary. He told her not to go behind his back when they were in Okinawa, and he is a feared criminal, this reputation doesn't come by being nice. They are both humans. But I hope you liked this chapter, and the explanation over Jace's parents._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	48. 45 - Girls Night

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 45** **: Girls Night(4,8K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 So, apparently, Jace can do no wrong in your eyes… it is interesting to know …**

💚 **OMG! An early update! And a long one! What is happening!? Hope you will like it**

 **💚 For those who are interested, the red flag that I mentioned on the previous chapter was the fact that Jace clearly said that, would Valentine ask the right question, he would not hesitate to tell him the truth. Therefore, he would put Valentine before Clary, which if you remember, is something that Clary is afraid about …**

 **💚 Also, I don't want you guys to read too much into Valentine's conversation about children. Remember that he sees Jace as a second son, so yes, he's going to ask the question about his children, not as Clary's father, but as Jace's. He is curious to know what kind of life Jace will lead once he will have children, that's it.**

 **💚Also, there is a little wink-wink to a special someone who put me down again on the path of a certain show that I may, or may not have been binge-watching lately … I know you'll recognise yourself, and I hope you won't scream, hihi**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Kaelie's PoV**

 **I demand actual proof that you have a cat! When you come back, I want a picture! Kaelie**

With a small shake of her head, Kaelie put the phone on the counter and tried once again to at least get a glimpse of the infamous Bastille. She couldn't believe that it had been more than six months since she became his official nanny when Jace was away on business trips and that she still did not see actual proof of the cat's existence.

Sure both water and food were gone when she came by (and she actually was grateful that Jace had vegan cat food in his cupboards for when she would be the one to feed his pet), but that was it. She still had not seen the cat. She didn't even know what colour he was. And she wasn't delusional enough to think of at least finding a cat hair here and there. Jace was a cleaning freak. She had never seen a place look so clean, except in commercials. Maybe he was the hidden son of Mr Clean, who knew?

As she kept her silent hunt, Kaelie glanced at the stair, wondering if the cat hid there when she came, knowing that she never went upstairs. Though Jace never explicitly forbade her any place in his apartment, Kaelie still felt that going upstairs would be an invasion of his privacy. Probably because the rare times Jace invited her over for dinner, he never really gave her a tour. Upstairs were his private quarters, and she respected that, not the little bit curious of what she may, or may not find there.

Jace had left three days ago, and so Kaelie had tried a different tactic to try and see the cat. She couldn't really tell why she was so obsessed on seeing Bastille with her own eyes. A part of her felt that it was because it seemed so strange for a man of Jace's stature and presence to have a _cat_ for a pet. She often teased him, saying that Bastille was probably some fat grey cat that he petted while he plotted against his enemy like it was often seen in movies and cartoons. Which often made Jace laugh.

She was persuaded that he actually enjoyed this little game his cat was playing with her. But until she would see what kind of cat Jace Wayland had, she would not stop bugging him. Though she doubted that Jace himself got the cat. Weirdly enough, the cat appeared around Christmas time, and though he never confirmed it, Kaelie was sure that Bastille had been a present from Jace's unknown girlfriend. What made her sure of it was the fact that Jace never denied it, and since she knew that he didn't lie to her, it meant that she was right. Which she made a big deal about. She went on and on telling him how big step it was in a relationship to have a pet together, and he went on, ignoring everything she had to say. Probably because he was not ready for that sort of commitment, when his girlfriend, obviously was.

Suddenly, her phone insulted her with Jensen Ackles' voice, treating her of ' _Son Of Bitch_ ', and indicating her that she received a text message. She took it, seeing with no surprise that it was Jace taunting her and her inability to see his cat.

 **Maybe he simply doesn't like you. I'm sure he heard you not being a preachy vegan, pain in the ass. So now, he's afraid that you're not really committed to the cause, and you'll relapse when he's around. Self-preservation, I'm telling you. Jace**

 **My bad. Had I known, I would have been bitchy about food and ethics. Really, where can he hide? It's not like you live in a freaking palace! Kaelie**

 **Isn't it a bit late for you to drop by, anyway? Didn't you say that you usually come around eight? Jace**

 **Whoa, Big Brother! Calm down. Gee. I'm going out tonight. So I decided to try and catch your cat out of the schedule. Might I say that I miserably failed? Kaelie**

 **You? Going out? XD Jace**

😒 **It's not funny, Jace. I contrarily to some people I know, happen to have friends. Kaelie**

 **I have friends. Jace**

 **Magnus doesn't count. The bromance that you guys have is too real for you to call him 'friend'. Kaelie**

From the first time she had seen them together, rescuing her in that hotel room, Kaelie had been sure of one thing, Magnus and Jace were brothers. Sure they had no blood tying them together, but they were the people on which they relied the most. When he came to help her in that hotel room, with that Senator laying on the floor, bleeding his life away, Jace did not call his boss, he called Magnus. And Kaelie was sure that it was because Jace knew Magnus would help him, no matter the decision he would take.

 **So, you're not my friend? Jace**

This simple little question made Kaelie smile. Though Jace quickly became a friend, her best friend even, in her eyes, it was still nice that he acknowledged it. still, she did not go melodramatic over it, because it was not Jace's scene, and not really hers either.

 **I don't know. I mean, since your cat is snubbing me, I have to assume that it's because you taught him to do it. Kaelie**

 **Haha. Totally. I told him to beware of females. You are one dangerous species. Jace**

 **Troubles in paradise? Kaelie**

 **No. It's just a general truth. And us, males, have to look out for each other. Jace**

Though everything seemed normal about their conversation, Kaelie didn't believe Jace when he said that everything was going all right in his couple. She couldn't tell what exactly made her think there was trouble in paradise, but she felt that there was something off with Jace, lately. Maybe it was because he texted her that he was leaving, instead of coming to see her, as he usually did.

The thing was, Kaelie knew that she read Jace better than most people. She was not vain enough to presume that she could see through him. She was sure that Magnus or Valentine could do a better job at that, having known him longer. Or even his girlfriend, seeing him in a way nobody else did. But she knew she could read him well enough, Jace himself had told her so.

So she had the feeling that Jace had avoided her on purpose, and usually, when he avoided her, it was because something happened with his girlfriend, and he didn't want her to pry it out of him. More than once, Jace had told her that she had very good instincts, and Kaelie knew that Jace proffered keeping her instincts away from him when he didn't feel like he could elude her.

 **Anyway, I have to go. Like I said, I'm going clubbing tonight. Just send some positive vibes to your cat, so tomorrow I can finally see his cute little face. Kaelie**

On those words, Kaelie got off the couch, but just as she was about to leave, her phone sang ' _Carry On My Wayward, Son_ ", making her think that she should quit her obsession with this show. Not that she really wanted to. She picked, surprised that Jace called, instead of keeping their conversation textual, and she didn't even have time to say hello, that he was already asking her,

"The club you're going to, is it Pandemonium?"

"How do you even know that?! You should really turn down that Big Brother thing!" Kaelie exclaimed, a part of her hoping that Jace was not crazy enough to stalk her like that. Sure it was nice to have someone worry about you, no matter where they were in the world, but that was pushing it a bit too far.

She heard him chuckle a little, before he clarified, "I just put two and two together, Kaelie. I don't work for the government, might I remind you. Isabelle owns the club, and since she and her best friend are your closest friends, I did the math."

"Well, technically, _you_ 're my closest friend."

There was a small silence, but she didn't take it personally. She knew that Jace wasn't a man who liked to show or display his emotions, and she knew that if he didn't retort anything, it was because he simply accepted her friendship as it was. Nothing more.

He cleared a little his throat and insisted, "Well, is this the place you're going?"

"Yes. Why?"

The hesitation barely lasted a second, but Kaelie heard it, nonetheless, letting her know that Jace was not a fan of her going to that particular club. "I should have signed you up for self-defence classes."

She refrained herself from laughing locking the door of his flat behind her as she told him, "Jace … I know that guys are a bit 'pervy-touchy' at clubs, but it's okay. I can handle a loser or two coming my way."

"Pandemonium is a club who has a high clientele. The kind of clientele where you might recognise a few of your formers 'clients'. And since you are just a girl outside the bond of a contract, nothing stops them from doing what they want to you, if they recognise you. Especially not a simple no."

This made Kaelie freeze in front of the lift for a second. She didn't think of that, and she didn't want to have to deal with that kind of thing right now. She just wanted to spend some time with her girlfriends. Maybe Jace was right, and she should have taken some self-defence classes. But then again, the chances of that happening were really thin.

"Well, I will have to take my chances, then," She said with a tone she hoped to be brave. She knew that Jace would never go as far as to forbid her to go anywhere, but she didn't want him to worry if there was nothing to worry about.

"Just stay close to Clary, and troubles shouldn't find you," Jace said, his voice sounding a bit further than before. Kaelie couldn't tell if it was her imagination or the truth, but she was under the impression that he had put her on speaker so he could text.

"You're paranoid, you know that? everything will be fine. And seriously, Jace? Clary? Even I can take her on! She's so _tiny_."

"Just humour me."

Kaelie rolled her eyes but agreed. It wasn't like she had planned to ditch the girls anyway. She was on the Lightwood floor when he asked,

"Can I ask you for another favour?"

"You owe me so many favours, that I feel I can ask for a dragon for Christmas," She joked, earning a chuckle from Jace.

"Where would you even put a dragon? Just keep an eye open tonight. If there is a shady guy lurking around, send me a text."

Kaelie rolled her eyes once again, wondering what would Jace do if indeed there was a shady guy lurking around, he was across the planet. still, she wasn't naive enough to not know what kind of business could have lead to Jace being worried someone could follow those he cared about, and she didn't hesitate to call him on that, with a playful tone,

"Have you been playing with the wrong crowd?"

Even though she couldn't see him, she could swear that he just smirked. She could actually hear it in his voice, "Let's just say that I am making sure I have been heard properly."

She knocked at Izzy's door while letting Jace know as Simon and Clary opened the door, "I'll do it, but I want my dragon. You know what, I'll consider the debt erased when I will get to see Bastille. So you better catch the invisible cat, Jace, because I will collect bright and early."

Then she hung up, before hugging both Simon and Clary. Though she wouldn't go as far as calling Simon her friend, she enjoyed spending time with her. He was still a student, which meant that he understood her in ways others couldn't. often, he would offer her a ride to the University, since they had the same one, even though they were not in the same field; and once in a while, they would have lunch together. She had to admit, that at first, she felt weird because she was scared that Izzy would get the wrong idea, but Izzy assured her that she didn't mind. She knew that Simon loved her and wouldn't ever do that to her, and she hoped the same went for Kaelie.

"So? Still having problems with Jace's cat?" Simon asked. Mocking her and her inability to see a simple kitten. Kaelie grunted, sitting on the sofa where she was joined by Clary.

"I swear, it's like he hates me already. Can't you give me some cat weed so I can coax him?"

"Once again, it's _grass_ not weed," Simon professionally said, shaking his head a little. If Kaelie had one thing she could say about Simon, he never knew when someone was joking. This was not the first time, and she doubted it would be the last time he would understand the joke, minutes after, which did not fail.

"Oh…" He miserably said, making Clary snicker at him. "Oh, shut up, Morgenstern. At least I know that weed isn't just some … how did you say it? 'Bad grass'?"

"I was nine!"

"You were twelve! And we were watching CSI. How could you think that grass had any place in a CSI episode?" Simon accused, and Kaelie nodded, agreeing with Simon. From a certain age and on, there was no such thing as naivety when it came to watching a CSI episode. People weren't sleeping in ketchup, weed was not bad grass, and bad guys did not always have a black hat.

" _Anyway_ ," Clary snapped, clearly not happy to relieve that memory. "We were talking about the best honeymoon place for Simon and Miss I-take-forever-to-put-false-lashes-on. Help me convince Simon that Israel isn't the best place."

Kaelie frowned a little because she certainly wouldn't mind going to Israel. "I don't know. The pictures I've seen of Tel-Aviv are pretty nice. I always pictured Izzy more of a beach honeymoon person."

"Yeah, but Simon wants to go there so they can go to the temple and all. Really, who wants to spend their honeymoon doing religious stuff? I mean, I'm telling you, is, I shopped with that girl, and what she has planned for her honeymoon is anything but holly."

Clary wiggled her eyebrows at Simon, who rolled his eyes. Throughout the months, Kaelie had come to notice that when it came to sex jokes and references, Clary was the crude one, or the one stereotypes would classify as the 'dude'. Simon was more reserved, and Izzy more subtle, though almost as restless as her best friend.

And this was probably why she liked Clary the most out of the three. After their second outing, Clary confessed that she had some idea of where she came from, and she apologised if sometimes her jokes didn't land well with Kaelie, but Kaelie liked the rawness that came out of the redhead. She didn't censor herself because of something that _might_ upset her and just went with the flow.

"Personally, I think you should go to London. Izzy has been dying to do the harry potter studios, and —"

"There is no beach in London, Clary," Simon cut her off, talking to her as if she was slow minded and making her childishly mimics him before sticking her tongue out.

Izzy finally came into the living room, ready and dazzling, and she cut the conversation short, "You really suck at organising things in secrets, my friends. personally, I think we should go to Tel-Aviv for a couple of days, before drifting to New-Caledonia."

Izzy hugged Kaelie, and the three girls walked to the door as the married woman told her husband, "Don't wait up, it's a girls night."

On the way down, they admired each other's outfits and makeup, taking a few pictures along the way, and once in the lobby, they met with Madame Dorothea who joked about them being able to storm the world, Charlie's Angels style. Then, in the limousine, they took a few other pictures, opening a bottle of champagne.

They arrived at the club and went straight to a VIP booth to finish their champagne, talking about the advantages of owning a club among other various things. They went dancing for a while before one by one returning to the booth where a new bottle of cold champagne was waiting for them.

"We should find you a guy to go home with tonight," Izzy said to Kaelie as her blue eyes were already scanning the crowd for a potential partner.

"Hey! I am not the only single woman in this room," She complained, pointing Clary with her hand.

She knew that Izzy didn't mean bad, and she herself said several times that she envied the relationship Izzy had with her childhood sweetheart. But she knew that she wasn't really looking to have one by her own. For the moment, she wanted to achieve her dream, which was to become a lawyer. Her first year was coming to an end, and perfectly, and she didn't want some relationship with some guy to put that in peril. And there was also the fact that he felt that she was a bit off in that department. The last person she found rather attracted to, ended up being gay.

"True!" Izzy lured, looking at Clary in a way that told Kaelie that there were things she didn't know about. Clary immediately recoiled, and snapped,

"It's not because I don't have some fancy ring on my finger, showing off to the world, that it means that m single."

"You have a boyfriend?!" Kaelie muse, before her brain, started to figure out who it could be. "Oh, please tell me it's not Will! He's so …"

"Dull?" Izzy finished for her, and Kaelie nodded her agreement. Sure Will was nice, and very passionate when it came to his career, but personality-wise it seemed that he had nothing on him.

Clary rolled her eyes, before looking at the crowd and cursing Kaelie, "You've jinxed us! Look who's coming our way!"

Kaelie followed Clary's gaze, seeing Will coming their way, happily waving, but her attention was retained by some guy who was standing by the bar. She squinted her eyes, wondering if this was the shady guy Jace had mentioned since she was sure that the guy did not dance or talk to anyone. That, plus the fact that, though he wasn't looking at them right now, she had been feeling his gaze for a while.

Will asked for a dance with Clary, which, given the way she was helplessly looking at her friends, she was not eager to give, but Izzy pushed her friend in Will's arms and told them to have fun. Once it was only Kaelie and Izzy, the blonde stated the obvious,

"I don't think she wanted to go."

"I know, but she needs to have some fun. She had this huge fight with her boyfriend, and she needs to see that she had other options," Izzy said, before opening wide her eyes, and pretending like she did not just say that Clary had a boyfriend.

She turned her head to Kaelie, in the vain hope that she had not been listening, but when she saw that the blonde was all ears, she told her, "Please don't ask any questions. I'm not even supposed to have told you that!"

"Is Clary in some kind of Romeo and Juliet affair? Is she dating the son of a rival company?" Kaelie asked, with too much liveliness. The buzz of the alcohol was starting to get to her head.

Izzy refused to talk, and she started crossing over who Clary could be seeing. She wondered if she was seeing an enemy of Clark Inc', or an enemy of the mobster Valentine? The biggest enemy that Valentine had in town were the Mazerati, and Kaelie started this whole fantasy where Clary and the eldest son were in a torrid affair that would lead to a pregnancy and to the two families merging in the end. None of that dying and being star-crossed lovers bullshit. She liked Clary too much for her to die like that.

Clary came back from her dance with Will, not without shooting daggers at Izzy, and as soon as she was seated, a glass of champagne in her hand, Kaelie asked, "I heard you have a boyfriend."

Clary glared at her best friend, and Kaelie pound, as she swore, "I won't say a word! I promise! I'm very good at keeping secrets about secret lovers!"

And as she said the words, a wild idea flashed through Kaelie's mind. What if Clary was Jace's secret girlfriend and Jace Clary's secret boyfriend? She opened her mouth and eyes wide, looking at Clary before realisation dawned her. It couldn't be, the alcohol was definitely getting to her head. She doubted that Clary could keep such a big secret (she was talking about Jace earlier, and Clary didn't even react), and the rare times he had seen Jace in the same room as Clary, he had been completely indifferent to her.

Clary took a long inspiration, before she told Kaelie, "His name is Tristan, and I don't want my Dad to find out about him. He is very … unconventional."

"Is he married?"

"No! He's just not the type of guy you see at every corner."

Kaelie nodded, understanding that Clary didn't want her father to know. She had done some research on her future boss, and given how ruthless he was in the few articles she found about him, she could imagine that it would be much worst to anyone who would dare court his precious little girl. Especially since getting Clary also meant getting a foot into the mafia, if not two.

"So, what was your fight about?"

Once again, Clary glared at Izzy who did not seem bashful the least in the world. "Something stupid I did."

"Tristan lost sight of his parents when he was young, and Clary when Clary tried to reunite them and give Tristan his family back, the asshole got mad at her. And he barely gave her any sign of life since. He is one text away from ghosting her," Izzy intervened, clearly more mad at Tristan than Clary was.

"Well, he is _working_ ," Clary said in the defence of her boyfriend.

"I don't care! You tried to do something nice for him, and he screamed at you. I do not approve of that kind of behaviour. You shouldn't be with someone who made you cry yourself to sleep five nights in a row."

"Well … I kind of understand Tristan," Kaelie said, earning a powerful glare from Izzy, and so she explained, "Neither of you can understand. Your parents love you.

Personally, my parents didn't. I left home when I was fourteen, and I ended up … having to do things I'm not proud of to survive. My Dad was a passive drunk who would have rather not have kids, and since he was twice the size of my Mom, she let her frustration of being with a drunk on us, the kids.

So yeah, I wouldn't like someone to reunite me with them. Especially if that someone is my lover, who is supposed to know better."

This seemed to calm Izzy a little, making her see things with a different point-of-view. Kaelie underwood, it was hard for someone who had been loved all their lives to even comprehend that some people don't have that chance, and would rather forget about the part of their lives when they felt so unloved.

"And anyway, it is not _Izzy's_ problem. It's not even why he's mad," Clary said, to close the matter, which only made Izzy roll her eyes as if Clary had said something stupid.

"I'm just saying that you forgave much worse than putting together a meeting behind his back. And you didn't take a whole week to forgive him, either. Maybe you should remind him of that. You should remind him that we don't push away the people we love."

Kaelie didn't say anything, seeing that Izzy went with another topic that she knew nothing about. She wondered if Tristan maybe cheated on Clary for her to forgive 'much worse' to him. But it didn't seem to fit with the character. Apparently, Tristan was mad that Clary went behind his back, so she doubted he would betray her in the first place.

Clary responded something about Izzy being out of line, and Kaelie dug out her phone, knowing that she would be no help to the two girls. They went to a territory where she would only be a spectator, and so she decided to report to Jace about the shady guy who was still looking in their direction.

 **So, maybe you are not that paranoid. There is a shady guy at the club who keeps looking at us. Kaelie**

Jace's answer was immediate, and Kaelie said that she would use the restroom while the two other girls kept on arguing.

 **Big blue eyes? Unruly hair? Grey streak in the middle? 5"8? Jace**

 **Dude, how come you don't know by now that I suck at description? He's a shady guy with weasel eyes. Kaelie**

When she was done in the bathroom, she checked her phone and saw that Jace sent her a picture, with many texts with interrogation marks. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head a little, and tried to take a picture of the guy, without being noticed, which was why she pretended to take a selfie, focusing on the guy instead of her face.

She walked back to the booth, asking herself what good will it do to Jace to know if some shady guy was here or not. He didn't seem dangerous, and Jace was miles away, unable to help them, anyway. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she smiled.

 **Weasel's eyes? Haha. That's just Raphael. He's okay. He's tailing Clary. Jace.**

 **Of course, he is. Kaelie.**

She felt bad for her friend, having to endure bodyguards everywhere she went, and suddenly understood what Jace meant when he said that nothing would happen to her as long as she stayed near Clary. If she had someone shadowing her, he would prevent any threats coming her way, no matter to whom that threat was meant to.

As she sat in the booth, she saw the girls were still arguing, and so she physically put herself in the middle and ordered, "Stop! We're not here to bicker about guys. We're here to have a fun night between girls."

The two girls pouted a little, before agreeing, and after they ordered a third bottle of champagne, they went back to the dance floor where they danced all night long.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Two days later**

 **Jace is still in Russia for two other days**

 **To Jace** **: Theresa Fairchild died yesterday morning. Her funeral is due tomorrow, in the morning. Magnus**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

💚 **So we got Kaelie's point-of-view, and NO, this isn't a filler chapter. It is a very important chapter because it shows the relationship Kaelie has both with Jace and with the girls. She is completely free and honest with Jace, while she is more reserved with the girls. It is something that you have to keep in mind for further chapters, because like I said several times before, Kaelie is an important character, and her point-of-view build her through the story, so … yup**

 **💚 Also, guys. I am back on Destined, So go check it out 😉**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So I know, many of you aren't in accord with Izzy, but .. What do you think about her?**

 **💚 How about the relationship between Kaelie and Jace?**

 **💚 How do think Clary feels about Jace calling Kaelie and not her?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yeah, Jace knows how to bluff, but there were a lot of truths in what he told Luke. And though this chapter holds a few things, the Clace reunion is not until next chapter …_

 **Valentine's fan:** _Well, well, well … nobody likes Clary right now, I'm sad for her … You'll understand why soon …_

 **ImALittleSad:** _Well, it wasn't for this chapter, but you will like the one after the next_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	49. 46 - Bonding Over Tears

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 46** **: Bonding Over Tears(3,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚So, in case you missed it, Izzy referred to the time Clary forgave Jace for killing Hodge. And sure, he was under an order, but Clary doesn't know that. So yes, Izzy feels that it was a big deal for her to forgive this and that Jace is being a d-bag for holding the grudge.**

💚 **ALSO, you're never going to believe this, but I legit saw Kaelie, Clary and Izzy today, strolling around in Paris! Well, I saw three old ladies (around 70) walking around, and laughing amongst themselves, and they made me think of our three girls (for obvious hair colour reasons). I just wanted to share that with you guys**

 **💚Also, yes, I know that Theresa had never been mentioned by name, but she isn't such an important character, which is why I did not bother. And since we know since chapter one that Jocelyn's maiden name is Fairchild, I just figured that you would put two and two together. It wasn't really a riddle or anything.**

 **💚Also, also I wonder if anyone picked up on the fact that Kaelie thinks that Jace is the one reluctant to make a commitment in his relationship?**

 **💚 And finally (I know this author note is long) I would like to wish a Happy birthday 🎂 to EdenElfasi11 and I hope that Aubrey Kelly is having a blast at her cousin's wedding 🎉. Many positive and happy thoughts to you two.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace got to the Morgenstern mansion, it was already the middle of the night, and the house was dark and silent. No matter how fast he had arranged for his transportation back to New York, this was the earliest he could arrive. Thankfully, he had already finished all he had to do back in Moscow and just needed to find a way to apologise to his Japanese counterpart to leave him without properly saying goodbye.

Silently, he made his way to Clary's room and crept inside, and he was barely surprised to hear her sob. She didn't take well her grandfather's death, Jace doubted that it would go any different with her grandmother's. After closing the door, he walked to her bed where Clary moved a little so she could see who just came into her bedroom.

When their eyes met, tears welled up in hers before pout back her head on her pillow, bringing her knees to her stomach as she sobbed, "if you came to break up with me, can you just postpone it? I can deal with much more loss today."

Jace walked the few steps separating him from her bed, and knelt, removing the hair that stuck on her face as he looked at her with compassion. "Babe …" He started, before stopping himself, at a loss of words. She hiccuped, her sobs more violent, and so he said the only thing that came to mind in such situations, "I am so sorry."

As soon as the words left his mouth, she busted into uncontrollable weeps. Jace moved so he was laying against her, over the covers and holding her in his arms. It seemed that she was even more devastated than when her grandfather passed away a few months ago.

For the longest time, she silently cried in his arms, her tears intensifying, even more, every time it seemed that she had some control over them, and Jace simply hold her in his arms, caressing her hair. He did not tell her anything, sure that words were not what she needed nor wanted at the moment; and little by little, the minutes turned into more than an hour of cries.

Finally, she calmed down, hiccuping a little, and Jace tighter a little his hold on her as his mind started to wonder if he would ever feel that sense of loss. He wondered if he would be devastated like her if he had been raised by Celine and Michael, having the normal apple pie life. But then he quickly dismissed the thought, he knew that even before they bailed on him, he did not have any grandparents for him to mourn.

"You know," Clary's crooked voice suddenly said in a whisper. "The doctor said that she died of a broken heart. That she lost her will to live after Grandpa died."

Jace remained silent, not sure of what he could say that would appease the girl. Especially since he knew of one other person who had his heart broken after his spouse died. _Her father_ , who only kept on living for his children. Cleary snuggled against him and kept her tale,

"It's so sad. I mean, with Grandpa, we were expecting it. He hadn't been feeling well for months and his Parkinson had gotten worse. But Grams was in good health."

Her last words were barely understandable, mixing with a wail as new tears escaped from her eyes. Jace kissed her forehead, once again holding her close to him, and his whole body tensed when she said,

"I think I'm cursed." He tilted his head down, and though she did not look up to him, he calms rationalised her,

"People die all the time, Clary. Especially old people."

He saw her hesitate a little, before she sat up, making him do the same before he gently caressed her cheek. She kept her eyes down, and told him,

"You know, I don't remember much of Mom. I mean, I remember her laugh, and how Dad would always smile when he would see her. But … I don't remember her face. Even now, after Dad showed me pictures after you took me to that place in Ebisu, I don't remember her face. It's just a vague memory.

But what I do remember is our last moment together. I remember it so clearly. I was so hot and laying on my bed. I think I was sick. And Mom came to kiss me goodbye. I remember her red gown and her red hair down. She looked like a princess. A princess without a face. And then, she kissed my hand and left a mark of red lipstick, telling me that by doing so, she was leaving a part of her with me.

Then, she left, telling me that she loved me, and I said it back. Those were the last words I told my Mom. That I loved her. And Jon. And Uncle Hodge. And Grandpa. And now, Grams.

And I know I shouldn't complain because they left with my last words to them being words of love, not words of anger, but … It's like I'm seeking a reaper on the ones I love."

For a moment, Jace wasn't sure of what to say, because Clary was going towards a territory unknown to him. He was not a religious person, and even less a superstitious person. He could understand that some people were, but it wasn't him, or how he perceived the world. Clary was trying to lead him somewhere where reason had little to do with the order of things, and Jace knew he would never like such a place.

"Don't you tell your father that you love him?"

"It's different. Dad … Dad cannot die, he promised me."

Jace slightly frowned, a little bit surprised that Valentine would make such a promise to his daughter when he was playing with the Angel of Death on a daily basis. He knew that _he_ would never make such a foolish promise to Clary because it didn't depend on him, he could be killed at any moment, and that was without taking into accounts the small accidents of life. When he had promised her that he would be back from Russia, it was because he mostly went to settle down some paper works and make some alliances.

Still, he didn't linger on that, and cupped Clary's face, making sure she looked at him, when he told her, "There is no curse, Clary. Life is just a bitch, and sometimes we take it a little too personally."

She didn't argue about that, but he could see on her features that she was not convinced by his words. Still, he understood why she still did not tell him consciously that she loved him. If she believed that she was cursed, Jace doubted that she would risk saying the words when he was travelling across the world half the time.

And as this realisation came down to him, another followed, he didn't care for the words. Even if she hadn't said it in her sleep, he knew that she loved him. He could _feel_ it. In the way she looked at him, in the way she touched him, in the way she cared about him. And if abstaining from saying the words was the way she felt safe, Jace was not going to push her against it. After all, what were words compared to actions and feelings?

With a small sigh, he moved Clary so she would be in his arms again, between his legs, and he hummed _Tears In Heaven_ , rocking her back and forth. He felt a few warm tears on his forearms as he kept on singing of sorts, and when he was done, she looked up, her face puffy, her eyes red and swollen, and her nose bulgy. And no matter how grotesque she looked at this moment, Jace still thought that she was beautiful.

She sadly smiled, before leaning her head against his torso and hugging him as she said, "Thank you for being here."

"You know that I'll always be here for you, Clary."

He had expected her to nod, or to say something, but she remained silent, not even looking up, and breaking their embrace. So he lifted her head by the chin, forcing her to look at him, and he insisted,

"You do know that, right?"

Once again, she did not have the reaction he wanted, and simply shrugged, avoiding eye contact as she mumbled, "I don't know. You were so angry at me."

"I was," he conceded, and finally she looked up.

If his opinion was asked on the matter, Jace would have rather keep this conversation for another day and not talk about their spat on the same day Clary buried a loved one. But on the other hand, this conversation was long overdue, and he didn't like that their quarrel made Clary doubt his feelings or even his commitment for her.

"You have to understand, this is who I am. Betrayal is not something I can condone. Because of the way I work. Because of the way I survived in the streets. Because of who I am and how I am perceived in this world. Had someone else done what you did … I wouldn't have simply yelled at them and told them we would settle this later …"

Clary looked down, though Jace could not tell if it was because of embarrassment or because he was getting dangerously close to the invisible veil behind which was her father's criminal career.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you your parents back, just like you did for me."

"I know, I get that," Jace calmly said because he knew she did not go behind his back for malicious reasons. "But I don't appreciate the way you did it, I told you before, and I'm telling you once again, _don't go behind my back_. If you want something, just tell me. I'm not a monster, I can be reasoned."

Of course, he kept for himself that she was one of the few people who could actually reason him. Maybe he was a monster to other people, after all.

"You would have refused to see them," Clary argued, sure of herself, making Jace wonder how she perceived him. Did she think of him as a person she could never be fully honest with, because he would never try to hear her out? Because it was anything but true. If anything, she was the only person in the world that could make him bend one way or another,

"You have no idea how much I'm willing to comply to simply put a smile on your face, babe."

She slightly blushed, looking down on her knees as she asked, "So? We're still together?"

"Yes." To be honest, the question should not even be in Jace's mind. They had a squabble, but it wasn't something that was breakup worthy. Of course, he knew that had Clary had demanded an answer the night of their fight, he would have broken up with her, just out of spite.

"And you're no longer mad at me?" She inquired, making Jace think about it. He knew that he was one to hold the grudge for as long as he would live, but in this case, the anger was simply gone,

"No."

"And you forgive me?"

"Do you promise to _never_ do that kind of thing again?"

"I do!" She promptly said, making Jace smile and lovingly kiss her forehead.

A small silence grew between them as they embraced one another, that Clary broke by asking, "So if I invite your parents over, you will hear them out?"

Jace repressed a grimace. In all honesty, even if he knew what happened, he wasn't really eager to meet them. He didn't care much for them, because they belonged to his past. He had buried them, and he was not fond of talking to 'ghosts'.

"I would, but it wouldn't change a thing for me."

"But, Jace —"

"Clary …" Jace stopped himself, wondering how he could make her understand why he was not head over heels about meeting them. "Would you even _consider_ ever leaving your child? In the care of total strangers, nonetheless?"

"No, of course, I wouldn't. But _they_ did not have a choice."

"Of course they had a choice. There is always a choice, they just chose wrong."

He glanced down when she did not retort anything and saw that this topic was making her sad. Which he could not understand. They weren't her parents, and it wasn't her life, so, "Why do you care so much?"

"Because you can still have a Mom, and you're _choosing_ not to. There is this luxury thrown your way, and you're turning your back on it. Your Mom was so sad at the restaurant. She was asking so many questions about you, about your life, about your hobbies, and you just refuse to be with her."

"You don't understand because you didn't live my life," Jace calmly said, stating the obvious. This was something they would never be in accord with because they had such different upbringings. For starters, Clary had one, when Jace had to make his own.

"I know. I know that you had a terrible life because of that decision your parents made so long ago. But … you don't understand either. You don't try to put yourself in anyone's shoes. Well, I do. I put myself in your mother's place, and it breaks my heart. I would be so devastated if I knew that my son wouldn't even want to speak to me. She's not asking for your fogginess, nor your blessing. She just wants to _talk to her son_. She wants the opportunity to at least once again, be a Mom to you. And you just deny her that simple thing."

When Clary finished her little speech, Jace didn't say a word as he let her words sink down. She was right, he rarely tried to put himself in the other's shoes and see things from their perspectives. Mostly because this was how he made himself an image. Trying to understand someone else was showing compassion, and, in his line of business, he would rather be feared than loved.

The only people he ever tried to see with their point-of-view were Clary and Kaelie. Clary for obvious reasons, and Kaelie because he felt that they had a rather similar start in life, with the only difference of her being a girl. Even with Magnus, he never got the need see things his way because Magnus was always rather raw the rare times he talked about his feelings.

"Not now," He finally gave in. "We will see and talk to them and whatever you want, but not now. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with them right now."

Clary's smile was reward enough, and she sat on her knee, taking his face in her delicate hands, "I truly am sorry to have handled things so poorly. I hope you can trust me again."

And that's when it hit him. That's when he understood what people said when they said that the heart overruled the brain sometimes. Though Clary had betrayed him, his trust wasn't shattered, not even chipped, he still trusted her. He knew that anyone else would have pulled that kind of thing on him, he would never trust them again.

"I trust you," He reassured her, and she posed a little, apparently taking his hesitation as proof of the contrary. He smiled, and clarified,

"Sure, I wouldn't put my life in your hands, but I trust you more than you know. You have no idea of what you mean to me."

And as he said those words, he kissed her with love. They shared an intense and passionate kiss, before Clary laid back, putting her head on Jace's chest, and forcing him to do the same, and she asked him, "Can you stay with me the whole night? Please?"

Jace didn't say a word, but removed his shoes and held her against him, though he barely slept that night, not really eager of Valentine finding about them by catching him in his daughter's bed.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

💚 **So I was curious, I have been experiencing first hand this whole 'one spouse dies of a broken heart when the other is already dead' a few times, and I was wondering if any of you witnessed that in their family, or friends as well?**

 **💚And I know you wanted crazy makeup sex, but … the girl buried her grandma hours ago… I mean, who feels like being all sex when you're still grieving? But that doesn't mean you won't have sexy Clace anymore …** 😏 **(you pervs, haha)**

 **💚And before you start jumping at my throat, Jace told Clary that he wouldn't put his life between her hands because he is a criminal, and Clary is a civilian. So if he has to rely on someone for backup, it will be at least someone who can hold a gun…**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So I know, many of you aren't in accord with Izzy, but .. What do you think about her?**

 **💚 How about the relationship between Kaelie and Jace?**

 **💚 How do think Clary feels about Jace calling Kaelie and not her?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Well, the thing is, Kaelie said Big Brother as a call back to 1984, big brother is watching you. But their friendship is definitely heading the way of a sibling relationship. And yes, Izzy is looking out for her bestie. Keep that in mind. And Izzy clearly said that Jace has been ghosting Clary, so yeah he didn't call her._

 **DidYouJust:** _Yeah, well … I will hold you to that Raphael thing … And I love Kaelie as well. You will love her even more afterwards, you'll see. And remember, Clary officially knows nothing about the mafia and the FBI …So it has nothing to do with that._

 **Kerrie:** _Well, they are, hope it made you happy_ 😉

 **NotSoSure:** _Well, Clary's grandmother. Like I said, the family name has been introduced since chapter two, just like the grandparents. And since she wasn't such an important character, I didn't bother naming her before, and two and two can be easily be put together._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	50. 47 - That One Little Thing

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 47** **: That One Little Thing (3,9K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **Guys, we are almost at 900 reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH. You have no idea how encouraging this is! Honestly, it is like fuel.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace got back to his place from his trip to Detroit, it was the middle of the day, and he had to the nice surprise to find Clary in his apartment. He had planned to go to the headquarters after dropping his bag, but seeing her net over the counter, completely oblivious of his arrival made him reconsider his plans. It had been a few weeks since their debate over his parents, and how he did not like the way she handled the whole affair, and everything had been going on fine since then.

Clary had been coming just as much as before, if not more often, and to his greatest surprise, Jace had been opening up more to her. It was never something voluntary, but more of him seeing something in a movie they'd watch together, and him telling her how he experienced the same thing. Or Clary talking about something that happened in her childhood, and him letting her know something that happened in his mouth as well.

Even at work, things have been doing fine. The alliance Idris had made with the Yakuza had had the effect that Jace had wanted, calming down any adversary who would be bold enough to go against them. Even the Mazarati seemed to understand and finally stayed at their rightful place.

Without a sound, he tiptoed his way to his girlfriend, under the very curious eyes of Bastille and hoping that the cat would not betray him; and once he was behind her, he hugged her, kissing her neck with tenderness. She gasped a little, before letting out that sweet giggle that Jace loved so much, and he told her that phrase he knew she liked to hear,

"Honey, I'm home."

She craned her neck so she could kiss him, and Jace eagerly answered, bending her a little bit more so his hand could play with the hem of her skirt, all the way to her thighs. It had been a while since he had this thought in mind, but he was under the impression that Clary had put on a little weight compared to when he first saw her naked, wigging beneath him. Not that he minded, far from it. Especially since it seemed that this weight had been mostly distributed to her ass and thighs.

Slowly, he let go of her lips, kissing the skin of her neck as one of his hands busied itself under her shirt while the other came dangerously close to her most intimate area. He glanced at her, watching her eyes close with pleasure, and when his fingers pushed her pantie to the side, she let out a moan coming from the depth of her chest, before opening her eyes with urgency and pushing him away from her.

" _Nope_! No sex!"

" _What_? Why?!" He exclaimed, not really sure why she would refuse him anything bed related. Out of the two of them, Clary was definitely the one with the bigger sexual appetite, and she _loved_ having sex with him when he came back from a business trip.

For a second, he paused, trying to calculate the date to see if she was on her periods, but then he recalled that this 'moment of the month' had ended just a week before. So he watched Clary put straighten herself, pulling her skirt down as she argued with reason,

"If you want birthday sex, we can't have back-home-sex today. My body isn't going to live through both."

The day after the morrow was his birthday, and Clary had been making a big deal about it for two whole weeks. In all honesty, he hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was twelve and did not care to celebrate it. To him, it was a day like any other. In truth, he was sure that no one actually knew the date of his birthday. No one but a certain person, of course. And now, Clary had taken out of him that his birthday was in the first week of September, and was completely outraged that he had made no plan to celebrate it.

Still, Clary's rationalisation and promises for mind-blowing sex did not stop Jace from pursuing what he had intended to do in the first place. He stalked his way to her, and once she was at arm's length, he caged her and kissed her sensitive spot between her collar and her jaw.

"I am not a monster, babe. I know how to play nice," He cooed her, his hand massaging her breast as his erection grew against her stomach.

"Maybe _you_ are not a monster, but there is one in your pants."

"He'll be gentle, and take you to Heaven," Jace charmed, lightly pinching her nipple, and he could feel that she was about to give in before she loudly breathed through her nose and walked to the other side of the counter.

"Let's be honest. I'm not like you. I don't control my libido like you can. If I give in, you'll be all nice, until you do that thing that gets me all flustered and mushy. And then, I'll ask for more, and then, in two days, I'll end up limping."

"What thing?" Jace asked with a smirk, retrieving from his attack, but not losing sight of what was important. Clary shook her head and turned to the fridge as she judiciously said,

"Like I'm going to tell you! I don't want you to use that kind of power over me. As long as I don't know your sex-trigger, you shall not know mine."

She waved her finger at him as if he was a child being scolded, and Jace couldn't help but smile. If she knew that his 'sex-trigger' was her mere presence, she would not be so smug about having one of her own. He had always found it funny that Clary was so persuaded that he was always in control of himself when he was with her when it was rather the contrary. Intimately or emotionally, Jace was well aware that Clary was the only person who ever managed to take him out of his comfort zone and make him feel emotions in their rawest form.

"So, what are you doing here, if you didn't want to be eaten yet?" Jace asked, going to his couch where Bastille joined him and sat on his laps. The first time the cat watched him have sex with Clary, he had found it extremely weird. It seemed a bit voyeur of the cat. But Bastille never interrupted their special times, and always seemed to know that there was a certain amount of time to wait afterwards, before jumping in the bed.

Jace watched as Clary put a couple things in the fridge, admiring the view, and asserting to himself that she had definitely gained weight while she explained, "I didn't think you would be home so soon. I just wanted to put some things in your fridge, and then be in my very way."

"Are you going to make me a cake?" He teased because though Clary had started cooking, she was far from being a master chef.

"Nope. I ordered a small cake at the bakery. _Without sugar_. The girl looked at me as if I was crazy, but she said it would be done. But I'm still cooking the meal though."

Jace mindlessly petted Bastille while Clary was still going back and forth in the kitchen. He closed his eyes, as he let her know,

"I don't mind being your guinea-pig for bakeries."

"I do! I don't want you to be poisoned. That would be rather sad if your tombstone read your date of death as your day of birth, with written below, " _There lies Jace Wayland poisoned by uneatable cakes_ ". Who would keep a straight face at that tomb?"

Jace let out a small chuckle, appreciating this simple moment he was having with his girlfriend. In truth, no matter how much he liked the sex, it was moments like that that he liked the most. Those moments that seemed so mundane, but that made him feel like his home wasn't simply a flat, but a whole. It was the fact that Clary was in the apartment, talking about ordinary things that made it a home. And Bastille heavily played a part in that as well.

"So, everything that has a red sticker on, you can't touch. If you do, I will be so pissed, that you will have to run for your life," Clary threatened, finally coming to sit down next to him, and though he knew that she had meant to be taken seriously, Jace couldn't help but smile at the futility of the threat. Clary could be many things, but scary was not one of them.

She cuddled against him, making Bastille interrupt his purr, probably to glare at Clary bothering him during an intense seance of petting, and Jace kept his eyes closed, knowing that he would be better off not arguing with Clary and the emptiness of her threat. After all, she could change the threat to something she had a grasp on, like _abstinence_.

"You see? That's why you need a TV. We could have some background noise, instead of waiting for Bastille to purr," She suddenly complained, making Jace smirk, before he reached for the remote of his stereo and put some music on.

More than once, Clary had criticised his minimalism. It wasn't much that she minded per se, but more that she found it odd that Jace, who was a working and functioning member of a capitalist society, was anything but the ultimate consumer. His walls were blanks, his appliances were of the strict minimum, and Clary often joked that, and she not seen that room full of toys, she would have doubted Jace's ability to buy something simply because he wanted to.

Since they had gotten together, Clary had brought in a few things to give his apartment some life. Every now and then she brought flowers, or a plant (to Bastille's greatest pleasure). She also framed a few pictures of them, that Jace confined to his room, after all, he had been surprised a few times by his boss's unexpected visits, and Kaelie would often come up to feed Bastille. In fact, he had never set a rule with her not to go upstairs, but he knew that as long as he would not give her the go, she would not go. He simply knew it. It wasn't Kaelie's style to go snooping around in other people's business.

"So, you still didn't tell me. What do you want to do for your birthday?" Clary asked, tearing him out of his thoughts.

Jace smirked, opening his eyes to look at the redhead in his arms as he sensually told her, "Well, how about we do what I have been deprived off today?"

If Jordan could hear him, he would definitely make fun of him. The word pussy-whipped would also most likely be mentioned, if not to his face, at least thought of. Though Jace doubted that Jordan would sensor himself, even for him. He knew that amongst the men he worked with he had this bad image of never letting loose, and being rather cold and unforgiven. But that never stopped Jordan from telling him what he thought, even when all he wanted to do was vent about Valentine. Sure, Jace was sure that there were topics that Jordan avoided with him on purpose, but he had always been straight with him. Which was probably why he was the man Jace trusted the most.

Clary rolled her eyes, not pleased with the tease. "I mean, besides _that_. We can't decently have sex all day long."

Jace was about to argue that it was very much possible when the full meaning of the sentence made its way to his brain. "All day?"

Clary slightly frowned, before she inquired, "you're not working on your birthday, are you?"

"Of course, I am."

She slightly narrowed her eyes at him, and pouted as she tried to convince him, "Can't you take the day off?"

" _No one_ takes a day off for their birthday, Clary."

"Yeah, but you're not anyone. Dad never works on his birthday, he spends it with me. I'm sure you could do that as well."

Jace was very well aware that every year, on February the first, Valentine stayed at his mansion, spending the day with his daughter, the two of them having the time of their lives. Valentine always came back to work with a smile on his face, telling Jace how much of a blessing children could be. But that was Valentine …

"I am not your Dad." It wasn't even on a personal level. It was just that he had never taken a day off and that it felt weird to simply impose one out of the blue. No matter his place in the hierarchy, he was not Valentine Morgenstern.

Clary rolled her eyes, clearly thinking that he could pull some strings, and so he told her, "I work for your Dad, I am not him, no matter how it looks. I can't take a day off like that, last minute, to of nowhere."

"It's not out of nowhere, it's for your _birthday_ ," She argued, before adding with a small voice, "I just thought we would spend it together."

"But I have to work, babe. It's not like I don't want to."

She once again narrowed her eyes at him, but this time, Jace knew that she was going to win the argument. When she had the last stone that would make the balance weight on her favour, she always scrunched her nose a little. Not much, but just enough for her upper lip to get closer to her nostrils, without ever touching them. Every time she had the winning argument, she had made this face, and this time was no different.

"I just thought that we could have at least _one_ celebration together. Since you _forgot_ our one year anniversary."

Jace let his head fall backwards, repressing a groan. Three weeks ago was supposedly their one year anniversary, and Clary had planned it all. When he came home, late that night, he saw a beautiful table dressed for two, with candles and untouched food, and two mugs that clamped into one another. One for ' _His Tea_ ', the other for ' _Her Coffee_ '. And in his bedroom had been a sleeping Clary, wearing blue lingerie and with a face showing signs of obvious tears. He had had no idea that this was their anniversary, and Clary had been really upset with him for forgetting such an important date for them. But then again,

"Technically, our anniversary should be when we decided on our little arrangement, here in New York. So I still have a month to—"

" _Everyone_ knows that the day of your relationship anniversary is the day you kissed. And if I recall properly, we did plenty of kissing in Japan. And not part of me was left unkissed."

Jace didn't reply anything, because she always used that argument, and he had nothing to retort to that. Especially after Kaelie unknowingly backed Clary on that whole kissing is important business when he lightly mentioned that he forgot their one year anniversary. still, he was grateful, because Kaelie helped him pick up a present to redeem himself. A clock, with a map of the world as a background, where he coloured the places they had already been together.

According to Kaelie, it was a perfect gift because traditionally one would offer something related to his significant other after one year (the map). But as times evolved, it became a clock. So he had both in one.

"I'll see what I can do," He conceded, rewarded by her brightest smile before she kissed him,

"Thank you."

"I'm not promising anything, Clary," He warned, not wanting her to have false hopes, and end up crying once again during one of their celebrations.

"I know. But I appreciate the effort."

She kissed him once again, before getting up, saying that she didn't plan to stay here for so long. Jace walked her to the door, and when she was about to leave, she turned and kissed him again, before letting him know, wiggling her eyebrows,

"And just so you know, your birthday starts at midnight. So don't be late."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

The very same night Jace was having dinner with Valentine and few politicians at the Circle, planning a campaign that would put Will in an excellent position for the next mayoral election in two years. Jace was only half listening to what was being said, mostly because it was all repeats and repeats of things he had already gone over with Will and he was not much of a fan of politics. He understood why Valentine meddled in them, and why it was important to have someone in his pocket, especially someone as important as Will was meant to be. But he simply didn't like politicians.

Which was probably why he never even tried to socialise with Will. A few times, Seb and other businessmen with whom he worked at Clark Inc had asked him to go out with them for a drink, or a club; and Jace had most of the time gave in, sticking to the adage to keep one's friends close, and one's enemies closer. But he never managed to do it with Will. To him, someone who could so easily lie was not someone that could be trusted in his personal life.

Sure that could be applied to lawyers as well, and therefore to Kaelie. But he had known Kaelie before she started studying, even if it was for a brief period f time. And … he knew that Kaelie would not lie to him, just like he would not lie to her. She was one of his closest friends, and no matter how wary he usually was of people, he couldn't picture Kaelie betraying him.

He was actually relieved that Clary also shared his point-of-view on politicians. At some point, he had asked her why she would always take Will as her date, though the confrontation might have been more intense than he had intended. She assured him that there was nothing going on between her and Will and that she picked him because she knew that there never would be anything given the fact that he was a politician.

Of course, during this conversation came the matter of Seb, and of how much time she was spending with the guy. Though Jace had to admit that she was often accompanied by Simon and Isabelle when she would go out with Seb. Apparently, though they had not been close friends, they had all been to the same school, ultimately ending up in the same class several times. Which made Jace see Seb with much more respect.

He had known that he was young, but knowing he was the same age as Clary, and already working in his father's place made him see the blond man with another light. Seb knew what he wanted, and was not afraid to go for it. And apparently, not afraid to cut ties with those who hurt him. He had completely cut off his father's helping his mother (and stepmother) to win the trial and rip him of all his money.

As they were looking at the dessert menus, Jace noticed that finally, Valentine was not participating in any conversation, and so he went with the mission Clary had entrusted in him, and dropped the bomb,

"I'm taking the day after the next off."

For a moment, Jace wondered if Valentine had heard him for he did not say a word, his eyes still roaming the menu. But then, his mentor asked, "Any particular reason?"

"Personal reasons," He eluded, aware that he could not say a word more without putting at risk his relationship with Clary.

Valentine rose an eyebrow, putting his menu down as he let Jace know, "I thought you didn't celebrate your birthday."

"Who said it's the reason behind my day off?" Jace countered, not the least surprised that Valentine knew of his birth date. He even wondered if Valentine knew of the tattoo he had gotten on his chest.

The older man nodded, not questioning Jace any longer before he gave his order to the waiter and dove into the conversation Will was having with a Senator. Once again, Jace only listened with one ear, taking mental notes if anything new came into light.

He surprisingly saw Alexander come and go, only stopping to tell something to the manager who wiggled her eyebrows at him before he left. Magnus had told him that he was due to officially meet the Lightwood parents soon, and apparently, his partner had just made the reservation for them to eat at his own restaurant.

He let his eyes wander from the different clients eating here, to the busboys hurrying to bring their plates to the customers, to the waitress and waitresses taking orders. And suddenly, something took his all attention. He saw a courier come into the restaurant, dressed with the uniform of a local company and walking to the manager. In all honesty, it was rather common for a courier to come to the Circle, given the clientele … but not at dinner time.

The manager walked to them, and leant so only Valentine and Jace would hear what she had to say, "I have a courier here asking for you, sir? Shall I take the package, or are you willing to take it."

"Let him come," Valentine simply said, but Jace could tell that he was as curious as him to have a courier at this hour of the night.

The two men watched the young boy walk to them, his curly hair half hidden by his uniform cap. If he had to guess, Jace would say the boy was still in high school, probably working this job to put money away for college. He gave Valentine the envelope, under the curious eyes of the people sharing their diner, and after signing the receipt, Valentine sent the boy away, giving a small polite smile to the table.

They all went back to their conversation, and the boss opened the envelop, sheltering the content from everyone but Jace and revealing pictures that made Jace's blood suddenly leave his body.

On the pictures, he could see an oblivious Clary, sitting at a café with some young man, smiling at him while holding her cup. But that wasn't what made Jace's heart stop. No, what made him feel like her was about to die was the fact that on every single pictures, there was a red target painted on Clary's face.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

💚 **So, I can't wait for your reactions to this chapter! I've been waiting for so long! Well, there are others, but this one, comes before the others, so ….**

💚 **Also, I have to tell you guys, I almost ended the chapter a paragraph early … but I did not feel like leaving you on such a cliffhanger. I could have, but I don't want you to focus on 'Does Valentine know or not?" And more on WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING?!**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So how about Jace's birthday? What do you think will happen?**

 **💚 How Jace's thoughts about Seb and Will?**

 **💚 How do think Valentine and Jace will react?**

💚 **What did you think of this chapter overall? And what do you think will happen next?**

💚 **What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, thank you. I'm glad that you like the story and thank you for taking the time to leave a review. Hope you will like the rest as well._

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yes, it was all sweet, just before the cliffhanger. Muahahaha_ 😈. _And yes she thinks she's cursed, poor her, she does have many deaths around her._

 **DidYouJust:** _Well, … we know that Jace texted someone just after Kaelie told him she was going clubbing with Clary, so we have all reasons to assume that it was Raphael that received that text, telling him to keep an eye on Kaelie as well. Especially since Jace assured her that nothing would happen to her. Jace doesn't make promises he can't keep. And I'm sure you will LOOOVE it when Kaelie will realise who is Jace's girlfriend._

 **Padfoot:** _You are very welcome, I have a bit of time on my hands, so here I am, updating. And if you read the prologue again, you have all reasons to believe that at some point, Jace is going to tell Valentine … At some point …_

 **Serena:** _Well, the thing is, the story is already over in my head, and I'm not going to change it, no matter what. I'll stay true to my vision. But … I guess you can take that ending as a sort of kidnapping? Really sort of … sorry._

 **Yeet:** _She totally is, and she wasn't really throwing Clary in Will's arms for a one night stand. It has been shown from the start that Will is interested in Clary, so yeah, she is reminding her friends that other guys are interested in her. And I know what you mean with most stories having Kaelie being an evil witch, that's why she is usually nice in my stories. In Road Trippin, she is equally nice, except that she is Clary's best friend. And Clary made her peace with Kaelie being Jace's friend. Remember, when she lost her grandfather, she asked about Kaelie and said she felt bad for being jealous of someone who simply needed a friend. She is no longer jealous (or she wouldn't have reached out to Kaelie). As for the story … there is still a good chunk coming your way …_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	51. 48 - The Maddening Ire Of A Mobster

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 48** **: The Maddening Ire Of A Mobster (6,2K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 GO CHECK CHAPTER 2! There is a list of which actors/actresses I see as which character. Plus, I updated the Pinterest board, so go check it out as well.**

 **💚 So, I know I missed a few updates. We had a bank holiday in France a few days ago, and I spent the few extra days it gave us with my boyfriend. So I did not write, so I did not update. I know, it was the worst time for you, but … well, real life does catch up from time to time, and you can't be mad at me for that.**

💚 **ALSO** ‼️ **Remember that this story is rated M not only because of lemon but also because of violence and strong content! This story isn't about unicorns and rainbows, and some VERY DARK AND HARD themes are in there!** ‼️

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace stared dumbfounded at the pictures as Valentine flipped them one by one. They were all featuring Clary with the same guy. At a café, at a restaurant, getting out of the theatre or a boutique. Most of the times, she was smiling, or even laughing, oblivious of the fact that she was being followed and photographed each of this time. Oblivious of the fact that the guy with whom she was spending her time was just using her.

The man who was the other constant of this pictures was the son of Andrea Mazarati, Luca Mazarati. Jace had only seen him a few times, not really bothering to know much about him. The problem was his father, not him. Mazarati senior had been trying to crush Valentine for some time, and it seemed that this was his latest course of action to destabilised Valentine and take his place.

Though Mazarati was of Italian descent and had many businesses in his home country, he was mostly interested in what was happening in the US, probably because each time he had made a move to either make money, either have the monopoly over a business, Valentine had beaten him to it. And each time, Mazarati had been greener and greener, not able to shake Valentine from his pedestal.

But it seemed that finally, he had found how to make Valentine bend his way. If he couldn't beat Valentine on the business level, he was going to play with his heart. Even though Jace knew the truth, he also knew how this pictures looked like from an outsider of his couple, target removed. It seemed that Clary was dating Luca. They had all the tropes, the smiles, the places usually used for dates, and even the occasional touches of the arm or shoulder.

He rummaged his memory, trying to remember if Clary ever mentioned a Luca to him, but then recalled that though she was always clear to him when she was going out with friends, came a time when she stopped saying with whom. Whether the friend was Isabelle, Simon or Seb, Clary had stopped giving names and started just saying that she was meeting with a friend. It started around the time she and he had a fight about her going to Broadway with Sebastian Velrac. And this made Jace suddenly realise that she did not get the point. He did not mind if she was seeing a guy, he minded that _he_ couldn't take her out as he would like.

"Jace?" Valentine called, his voice blank though Jace could swear that there was an ounce of fear echoing there. He tore out of his thoughts and making him realise that he had been out of it for a moment.

He looked around the table, and most of their guests had stopped talking, looking at him and Valentine with curiousness. He glanced at his boss, seeing that his eyes were still glued on the pictures, his face void of colours, and finally, he broke out of his trance and came back to the harsh reality. At this right moment, he did not care about Idris, Valentine and the Mazarati, all he cared about was that _Clary was being threatened_. She was used as bait, and he was going to put a stop to it.

He stood up, surprised himself by the calm demeanour emanating from him, and took his phone out to call the one person he was blaming at this right instant. Raphael picked up at the first ring, oblivious to all the anger Jace had for him at this moment.

"Where are you?" Jace demanded as he walked to the reception to retrieve his coat. He barely paid attention to Valentine and the rest of the guests who looked at him leave the table without a word to them.

"At the headquarters. I'm working on an update for the home invasion plan. Valentine has been on my back since you got back from Macau, and I would need you to try and —"

"Where is Clarissa?" Jace cut him off, really not in the mood for small talks, and pissed off that once again, Raphael was slacking at his job. He was assigned to follow Clary whenever she would go out, and not just bug her phone. And he knew for a fact that she had planned to go to Broadway that very night, to see a new edition of Chicago.

"At Isabelle's," Raphael said, angering Jace even more. He did not even try to check his laptop (which was obviously in his grasp since he was working on an update) to see where Clary really was.

He deeply inhaled, not wanting to make a scene over the phone. If there were any problems that needed fixing, he would do it in person. "Meeting in an hour. Full staff. Get everyone on it."

Then he hung up, once again surprised by his eerie calm, and he walked back to the table, his coat on, calling the only person he knew he could trust at this right moment. When Magnus answered, he brolly gave him the time to say hello, that he was already telling him,

"I need you to tail Clarissa Morgenstern. _Right now_."

"I thought Raphael was that now," Magnus questioned, startled to be asked to do something he hadn't done in months.

"Forget about him. I need _you_ to take care of that for now," Jace dismissed, and just as he knew he would, Magnus accepted without asking for any more details.

Jace hung up, not bothering to tell his friend where Clary was. He knew that Magnus knew how to track her down, and how to be in her shadow without her even knowing about it. And most importantly, he knew that Magnus would not fail him, that he could trust the man to look after the woman he loved, and to notice if there was some creeper taking pictures of her, or _worse, aiming for a head with a rifle_.

Valentine looked at him, apparently still in shock with the pictures he received, and Jace took them out of his hands as he assured him, "I'm on it, boss."

Though if he were honest with himself, what he was about to do was more for his self-gratification than for Valentine's. He left the restaurant and hailed a cab so he could get back to his place, a tiny hope in him telling him that Raphael had been right and that Clary was indeed at 'Isabelle's'.

Once in the back of the yellow car, he called Jordan, and gave him a simple order, "I want Andrea Mazarati at the headquarters in an hour."

There was a small silence, before Jordan argued, "Jace … Getting Mazarati is not like getting some groceries. It's —"

"I don't care. You take as many men as needed, and you get me Mazarati. Take him to the hangar, and I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished with other businesses."

Once again, Jordan hesitated, "I don't know if raiding Mazarati house is a really good idea, right now."

"He's not home. He's not stupid enough to be in his own home with his wife and kids. Call Raphael and ask him about it. I'm sure he'll be able to tell you."

Jordan agreed, telling him that he would keep him updated of any delay, though Jace could tell by the sound of his voice that he did not understand or agree with this course of action.

Though the ride to his building was short, Jace was tempted all along to call Clary and assure himself that she was alright. But there was a great percentage of chance that she was perfectly fine, and she would only be worried by him calling her. If she was in his place, he could always pretend that he had simply forgotten something, and leave again, after having been reassured by his own eyes that she was okay, if she was not … he was sure that Magnus would keep him in the loop.

Once in the building, he walked straight to the left, when the receptionist stopped him by hailing him, making Jace having to repress his desire to roll his eyes. Jerry was a nice guy, who did his job right. There hadn't been a day when Jace did not see a smile on Jerry's face, despite the fact that he was always on night shifts. But Jerry was just _too nice_ for Jace's taste. There was nothing wrong with him, he was just too nice.

"There was some courier who came by earlier for you, Mr Wayland. He left that for you," Jerry merrily said, unknowingly knocking the wind out of Jace's lungs.

He took the envelop, berry thanking Jerry as he walked back to the elevator. It was the exact same envelop that Valentine had received earlier, with the exact same content. Which could only mean one thing in Jace's eyes. Mazarati knew about him and Clary. There were no other logical explanations as to why he would send him copies otherwise.

And the only person who also knew of his relationship with Clarissa Morgenstern was Agent Garroway, currently relocated to LA. Which meant that the little weasel did not keep his end of the bargain. When he entered his apartment, he was in a state of fury that he had never thought was possible. Especially when he asserted that the flat was empty.

He took his phone out to call Magnus back but saw a text that at least helped him calm down a bit.

 **Intermission, Clary is having a drink with Simon, Isabelle and Seb. She came with her own car, so most likely she will go back to the mansion tonight. I'll drop by your place when she'll be sleeping. Magnus**

Jace let out a sigh of relief, before looking once again at the pictures threatening the woman he loved. With a sigh, he put his own envelope in his safe, before going to the parking lot and taking his car to the headquarters, Valentine's envelop still with him.

Once at the headquarters, he waited for a little before getting out of his car, so he could call one of the people who would dearly pay for the affront they have done to him. Luke Garroway did not answer the call, leaving Jace snarl with gritted teeth at the voicemail,

"You played with the wrong dog, Garroway. I'm coming for you."

Then, he left his car and walked straight to the room where he knew Raphael was. As instructed, most men working for Idris in New York that had a rank in the hierarchy were there, all looking at Jace anxiously, not knowing why he had summoned them. They were all in attention position while Jace walked straight to Raphael and asked a very simple question,

"Did I, or did I not warn you about doing the job that has been trusted upon you?"

"You did," Raphael said, though his voice was far from emanating confidence. The other men all looked at the exchanged, not daring to make a move or say a thing as Jace finally let out his rage express itself.

"So, why didn't you do the fucking job?"

"I did, Jace," Raphael assured, panic starting to show on his face. Jace glared at him, and took a picture out of Valentine's envelop to show it to Raphael as he growled,

"Don't you dare lie to me, Santiago."

Raphael's eyes grew large when he saw the picture. Jace knew it wasn't much the picture of a target drawn on Clary's face that scared him, but more the consequences that such a picture could have for him, knowing Valentine's short temper when it came to his daughter.

Jace took a step back and showed the picture to all, so they could all understand the gravity of the situation. "Let me remind you all for whom you work. _Valentine Morgenstern_. You're not working for some lowlife politician, you're not working for the State, you're not working for some millionaire with extravagant whims. You are _all_ working for Valentine Morgenstern. He owns this town, his owns your lives, he owns to your very souls.

And here," He pointed Clary on the picture. "Is the person he treasures the most in this world. So if the man tells you to kiss the floor she walked on, you do it. If he tells you to walk behind her with an umbrella to shade her from the sun, you do it. And if he tells you to become her shadow, _you fucking do it_!"

"Jace," Raphael started, but Jace glared at him.

"I am not done!" He roared, surprising every single man in the room. Over the years that Valentine formed him to become his second, Jace had settled down his authority. Slowly, but surely, his word had become as sacred as Valentine's, and his presence as feared. And still, Jace never rose his voice. No matter what, no matter who screwed up, or who tried to sell them out, Jace had always been calm, keeping his voice at the same level.

"I don't care for your excuses, Santiago. I don't care that you think she 'deserves' a normal life. I don't care that you think that Valentine is overprotecting his daughter. I told you before, and I'm telling you again, _it is not up to you to make that kind of decisions_. You have a boss, you do as he says. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

There was a dead silence during which all eyes were on Jace who kept at looking at Raphael who had his head bent down. He muttered something that Jace didn't quite understand.

"What?"

"She said that she wanted some 'me-time' and that she would call if necessary. She said she didn't want her father to know all about her life."

Though he did not show it, this shocked Jace. He didn't expect from Clary to try and act in such a devious way. This was such a Valentine move. To say one thing, and then try to find a way around it. But still, that excused nothing.

"So what? Is _she_ your boss?" Jace inquired with a cold demeanour.

"No."

"So why the fuck do you care about what she says, then?"

"I just wanted —"

I don't care about what you wanted! You're on a payroll, there is no want in the matter. Do you want to know what I want? I want my boss to not receive that kind of pictures in the middle of his business meal. I want my boss to know that he can rely on any of us to keep the apple of his eyes safe. I want to know that I can count on each of you. "

Raphael hardly swallowed, and Jace took his fun out as he glacially said, "And obviously, you do not fit in that category."

And without much of a warning, or letting Raphael try to defend himself one last time, he shot him dead in the head. His body fell on the ground with a loud thud, under Jace's cold eyes. He did not care the least in the world for his action. All he could think of was that the pictures would never have been taken in the first place if Raphael had done his job right. _What if the photographer had been a hired gun_? He pushed the thought out his head, not wanting to go toward that dangerous territory.

He looked one last time at Raphael's inanimate body, a bitter part of him even more annoyed at the dead man. He had warned him the last time that there would not be another warning. He had warned him to keep a tight leash on Clary. And yet, Raphael did as he wanted, and endangered the woman Jace loved.

With a shake of his head, Jace looked up, only noticing then the presence of Valentine and Jordan at the threshold looking at him, and he pointed the corpse on the floor,

"If any of you feel like making a judgement call on how things are run here, or on an assigned mission, or disagreeing with strict and direct orders, leave now, or end up like him."

Jace let his eyes wander on each man standing in front of him, feeling Valentine's hard gaze on him. He knew that he was most likely in trouble, after all, he was the one who recommended (and even pushed) Raphael to take the position, and it had obviously been a poor judgement on his part. And though Valentine did not know how much he cared, Jace couldn't even bear to think that Clary could have been the one to pay for his lack of discernment.

"Dismissed," He said with a sigh, letting the men know that they were good to go back to their previous occupations.

He watched them all leave the room, each respectfully and fearfully nodding their head to Valentine as they passed in front of him, but Valentine only looked at Jace, staying near the door, his face hard as a rock. The two of them for everyone to leave, but Jordan never left.

"I'm sorry that I failed you," Jace apologised, not really caring for Jordan's presence. He was man enough to admit when he had been at fault, and the proximity of a third party was not something strong enough to stop him from making amends.

Finally, Valentine tore his gaze from Jace's eyes and glanced at Raphael, his face closed and unreadable. Jace waited for him to make a comment on his incompetence, or more importantly, on his sudden outburst and lack of usual calm; but he did nothing of the sort.

"Clary is home, with Magnus staying around." Jace nodded, though he already knew that piece of information. Though she had been at the theatre earlier, her show was probably long done at this moment. "Jordan locked me Mazarati in the hangar," Valentine added, with a small nod of his chin, telling Jace to follow him there.

The three men went to the hangar where Mazarati was bound to a chair, apparently, neither bothered or shocked to find himself in this position. On the contrary, a smirk grew on his lips as Valentine walked closer to him. Jordan and Jace stopped a few feet away from them, though Jace wished that Valentine had stayed at the restaurant so he could let out all his rage and frustration on the man who dared threaten the woman he loved.

"So, I see that you got my pictures," Andrea said, making Jace sketch his feet to control himself. He couldn't tell if he would have been for quick and brutal, or long and painful if Valentine hadn't been claiming this one.

"I see that you have a death wish," Valentine placidly replied. Andrea replied, not fazed the least in the world by his enemy's cold and calm tone.

"You won't do that. We both know that you can't kill me. I'm too important for you to get rid off without heavy consequences."

There was truth in his words. Though he had never managed to take Valentine's place as number one, Andrea Mazarati still had a strong influence in the underground, and killing him would mean getting several influent people on their backs, probably important deals they had with Idris.

"No one is too important," Valentine simply announced. " _No one but my daughter_. And you think that you can threaten her, and leave unscratched. Have you lost your mind?"

In the blink of an eye, Valentine had his hand around Andrea's neck, squeezing it until the man's face became blue. Jace saw the tension in his boss's shoulders, understanding the internal dilemma within him. A part of him wanted to kill him, just for having laid eyes on Clary, but he still needed to know why. And also, if they wanted to kill him, they needed to make it look natural, just so Idris could steer clear of the mess his death would unfold.

With a grunt, Valentine released, turning his back on the man who was trying to ruin his life; and while Andrea was coughing up for air, he admitted, "It wasn't my idea."

Jace slightly tilted his head, interested both by the information and by the easiness it came out of the man's mouth. He attentively studied him, reading on his face that he had not expected Valentine's violence, and, given the scare now clear on his face, he had seen that for a moment, Valentine had been willing to go further and kill him.

Valentine also turned an interested head to Andrea, before removing his jacket. Knowing what it meant, Jace walked to the trunk where they kept most of their instruments, but Valentine shook his head, explaining as he rolled up his sleeves,

"When it comes to Clary, I will choke the life of any threat to her with my bare hands. I don't need any utensils to slow me down."

Jace nodded, staying silent while his eyes went back to Andrea, a new reality coming to him. This might be his last night on Earth. Valentine was ready to beat the truth out of Andrea, and since the scumbag had sent doubles to Jace, he knew about him and Clary, and he was going to squeal. And given the state of fury Valentine was at the moment, this betrayal from his second in command was not going to end well for the man in question.

"So tell me, who had the _wonderful_ idea to orchestrate this horror?" Valentine eerily asked, but Andrea simply glared at him. The blond man's lips twitched slightly, a vicious smirk appearing briefly on his face. "Tell me who thought I would comply if they threatened my child."

Once again, Andrea remained silent, and Jace could see what would play out before it even happened. This wasn't the first time he was seeing Valentine beat someone for information, though it was the first time it involved even in a somewhat small level his daughter. Valentine Morgenstern was a strong man. No matter how he looked to the world, Jace knew the truth. The nice and educated way to talk might hide it, the nice designer clothes might hide it, but Jace knew how much muscles Valentine hid behind this facade. And he was about to prove how much of a bully he could be when he wanted.

He cracked his knuckles, making Jordan glance in Jace's direction, probably hoping that Jace would play the 'good cop' in this scenario, and Jace had to repress a sneer. Jordan had never been more wrong in his life. If anything, Jace would gladly be the little devil in Valentine's left shoulder, telling him to torture the man until he would die of painful agony.

"Andrea, if there is one thing that you know about me, it's that I am not a patient man," Valentine warned, his face showcasing his words as he ticked of impatience.

"I mostly know that you've been a pain in my ass for many years, stealing away good businesses and deals I could have gotten if you hadn't been constantly in the way."

Valentine clenched his jaw, and let out his first blow, making Andrea snap his head to the side and spit some blood. "Who had the _brilliant_ idea to stalk my daughter?" He asked with a calmness that made Jace wonder if he would have been the same.

"Go to Hell!"

"Don't you see? You're already there?" Valentine snarled, before grabbing Andrea's ear and twisting it hard. "Who put you up to this?" He roared, clearly losing his patience, and when he was met once again with Andrea's stubbornness, he punched him so hard that the tied man's jaw dislocated.

With a loud inspiration through his nose, Valentine took a step back, briefly glancing at Jace for him to fix the problem. Jace walked to the man, taking his face between his hands and doing his best to repress himself from simply cracking the man's neck. He placed his thumbs inside Andrea's mouth, just on his lower molars, and snapped the jazz back into place. It wasn't much that either Valentine to him cared about the comfort of Mazarati, but a man with a dislocated jaw always had some difficulties to talk properly.

When he was sone, he resumed his previous position, glancing once again at Jordan who was watching the scene passively. He wondered what the man was thinking, or if he even cared. It was probably to him an extortion of information like any other.

"Who set you after my daughter?" Valentine repeated, making Andrea snicker with difficulty as he replied,

"Really, Valentine? Is that the best you can do? Do you really think that beating me u—"

"I think there is one thing you don't understand, Andrea. There is only one way for you to leave that hangar, and it's both feet up. Now, the only question is how much pain are you willing to endure before that occurs."

As he said those words, Valentine took four fingers from Andrea's right hand and bent them the wrong way. He kept on going, until they all cracked, some dislocated, others plainly broken. Mazarati screamed in pain but still did not give Valentine the information he wanted, playing dangerously with the man's nerves. Valentine punched him in the throat, with such a force that the man and his chair fell backwards, and as Jace put him back on his feet, Valentine asked again,

"Who?"

"You can kill me if you want, but I'm never going to tell you."

Valentine rose his arm, ready to strike again, when he stopped midair, his eyes lingering on the man tied up in front of him. Slowly, he put lowered his hand, a wicked smile spreading his lips and he said,

"So, the other star of those pictures is the brain behind it all."

This revelation shocked Jace at first. He had never really taken Luca seriously. From the few encounters he had with the young man, it seemed that the Mazarati son was someone who was not interested in the affairs of his father, though, unlike Clary, he was very well aware of what kind of game his father played. But apparently, Luca Mazarati had well hidden his game, for Jace knew that Valentine never really cared for the boy either.

Now, it made sense why Andrea would rather die in a slow and agonising pain than give Valentine the answer he wanted. He did not want to bring Valentine's ire down his own flesh and blood. It was one thing he could concede to the man, Andrea Mazarati tried to protect his own till the very end.

"I never said anything," The man denied, only betrayed by the fear playing in his voice, which made Valentine smirk at him.

"Yoy don't have to say a word. But what I want to know is why your son went after my daughter? Was he trying to prove himself to you? Or maybe too much of a coward to face me directly?"

At first, it seemed like Andrea was decided to go back to being silent; but then he glared at Valentine with all the might he could conjure from his fragile position and spat in his face,

"Do you _really_ have to ask? She's the one and only leverage that anyone can have over you. And leverage is the only way we can make you listen to reason. You can't have it all, Valentine. You can't own most of this town and eat all my business abroad away. Especially when that business takes place in my home country! It doesn't work like that. One man cannot be allowed to have so much power over others without facing repercussions!"

Valentine slightly tilted his head to the side, as if barely interested by what Andrea said before he leant forward, getting dangerously close to the man. Jace took a step forward, not wanting to kill the man anymore. But Valentine simply put his hand on the arms of the chair as he slowly stated,

"I expect always repercussions. In fact, I face repercussions on a daily basis. And the greater the power, the greater the burden. But let me tell you one thing, my daughter will never have to even _think_ of those repercussions."

Then, Valentine stepped back, looking down on Andrea as if he was just a vermin on his boot. All his life, Jace had seen that, no matter what he did to them, or what they tried to do to him, Valentine always respected his enemies. Some more than others. But there was still that professional respect that Valentine had for his peers.

But as he circled Andrea Mazarati, that respect was long gone. In fact, Jace could easily say that Valentine had more respect for a junkie at this right moment than for the man in the chair. He watched his boss place himself behind Andrea, taking his head between his arms as he said in a sickly sweet tone,

"Don't worry, you will soon be reunited again with your son."

Before he could even think of an appropriate way to say this, Jace said in a tone that almost sounded like an order, "Don't kill him!"

And at the exact same moment, Andrea played the last card of his game, "You can't kill Luca!"

Jace caught from the corner saw Jordan snap his head at him with shock and confusion, but he kept his eyes on Valentine, and the way his arms had barely loosened the tight grip they had on Andrea's neck. Valentine looked down on the man beneath him, and asked with an amused smile,

"And why pray to tell, can't I kill your son? As you said before, there are repercussions in life."

Andrea tilted as he could his head upward before he let them know, "Are you really going to kill your daughter's boyfriend? Clarissa is falling for him, and soon, the two of them will be so infatuated that all your business will be Luca's. We all know how much you love your daughter, you won't kill my son, because it would hurt her."

Jace had to admit that Andrea's plan could make a certain sense if it didn't have the major flaw of Clary only seeing Luca as a friend. And though Valentine did not know of his daughter's love life, the statement still made him laugh, before he said,

"What Clary doesn't know, won't hurt her. _Ever_. Second, my daughter knows better than to love a mobster. She already has one in her life, she won't be weighing herself with another one. She's smart enough to stay away from those like you and me."

The three men from Idris distinctly heard the sigh of defeat from the other man before Valentine looked at Jace, his eyebrow up, expecting an explanation to his latest statement.

"Let him live. Let him live, and I'll kill his son. He wanted to stay passive while his son did all the dirty work, it should go like that in death as well. Let him live, with the knowledge that his inactions caused his son's death."

Though Jace wanted the satisfaction to kill himself the man who had orchestrated this whole thing, there was still this undeniable concept. Outliving a child was a horrible thing to live through, even more, when you were the reason behind his death. Jace may not have children, he still knew that this was the one thing that no one wanted to ever experienced. Especially those who loved their offspring. Andrea would suffer way more if his son died before him.

And just the way he was now begging Valentine to not listen to his send in command comforted Jace in his idea. Andrea would be devastated by the death of his son. He wickedly smiled in his direction, a whole new plan blooming in his mind, before he looked back at Valentine, hoping for approval.

He knew that Valentine was ruthless, but he was also a father, and Jace had no doubts that at this right instant, he was putting himself in his enemy's position. The phrase to not wish it upon your worst enemy suddenly had a whole new dimension to him. But the hesitation barely lasted for half a second. He loosened his grip, and put some distance between Andrea and him as he nodded his agreement, unknowingly according to Jace his desire for revenge.

With a loud sigh, he rolled down his sleeves, instructing, "Jordan, see that Andrea finds his way to a hospital who will take care of the wounds caused by his car accident."

Jordan nodded, the four men present in the room aware that this simple sentence had a whole other meaning. Beside bruises and a few broken bones, Andrea did not suffer much. Jordan had just been ordered to stage a car accident, and therefore, inflict all the wounds that such an incident could provoke.

Then, Valentine put his jacket back on, and took his phone out, signalling to Jace to follow him. Jace did, seeing as they exited the room that Valentine would be calling Clary as soon as their conversation would be over.

"Get rid of Luca. Something nice and clean, I won't give Andrea the satisfaction to have the media and the cops fussing all over his son's death."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

Jace watched as Luca Mazarati was peacefully sleeping, thinking that this was the downside of his upbringing. No matter how deep would be his sleep, Jace knew that if someone snuck up on him, he would have to be drugged to not immediately wake up. This had actually been a problem during the first weeks he had Bastille, he woke up every time the cat moved near his room until his brain assimilated Bastille's night strolls as normal background noises.

For a moment, Jace was tempted to simply kill the man in his sleep and obey the order that had been given to him. But he wanted Luca to know why he was killed. He actually wanted him to be conscious that he would die. So he pulled a chair next to the bed, drawing his gun out and aiming at the sleeping man, before he kicked the bed, waking up Andrea's son.

Luca blinked, sitting straight in his bed when he saw that he was held at gunpoint, and Jace observed that it took the young man a few seconds before recognising him. He viciously smiled, and asked,

"Do you know who I am?"

"Jace Wayland."

"I guess you know why I am here?"

Luca nodded, resigned, which Jace found rather annoying. He would have rather him to beg for his life or try to bargain. Seeing him so resigned was … anticlimactic.

"I have a question that has been nagging me … Why send doubles to my place?" After having thought about it a bit, Jace had to admit that Luke had nothing to gain to sell him out like that to an enemy. Valentine would have been a safer bet. And moreover, Andrea never mentioned the doubles while being tortured, which meant that either he did not know about them, either he did not deem them and their destination important.

"Because you are Valentine's second in command. Because everyone knows that what affects him, affects you," Luca answered, making Jace nod of understanding. He ought Luke Garroway an apology. He did not betray him, after all.

"You have no idea how much it affects me," He admitted with a devious smile.

Luca opened big wide eyes, understanding what Jace was saying through half words, and Jace found a perverted pleasure of seeing Luca think that he should have played his cards differently. Would Jace had been the only one informed of those pictures, things might have turned out differently. _Might have_.

"So … I have two options for you. Either you drink this," He said, showing the little vial he took out of his pocket that contained an untraceable poison.

"If you do, it will look like you died in your sleep, and you won't even suffer. This will give your family to have one last good image of you. Either you decide to make it worth my while and struggle. In this case, you will die as well, but in pain, and I will make it look like a suicide, which means your family will have to have a wake with a closed coffin if you get my drift. So which options is it going to be?"

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

💚 **So many things have been showed and evoked here. And though I want to talk all about it, I won't because if I do, I might spill about what will happen next in the story. Just know that, though many of you think that there will be a big showdown like in action movies, this is a drama story, so … nope. It's a love story, in which there is still a chunk of the story missing (at least ten good chapters …), so don't expect guns and explosions as the final twist … it won't happen in this story.**

💚 **Also, before some of you jump on my throat, saying that this Mazarati plotline comes from nowhere, this family has been introduced as rivals since chapter four, and mentioned several times, always being a pain in the butt. It is on purpose that I never lingered on them, because up until this point, Jace never took them seriously. In fact, he never took anyone seriously, because he knows his position of power. So this situation will actually change his way to deal with other mobsters …**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So Jace killed Raphael! In cold blood! How do you feel about this?**

 **💚 What do you think of the hangar scene? And what do you think of Jordan staying throughout the interrogation?**

 **💚 What do you think Jace's extra plan is? I really want to know your ideas on this one, because I want to know if anyone is as twisted as me, haha**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Nope, like I said, I was just enjoying real life with a Jace of my own (less mobs-y though, haha)_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Well, as you can see now, it was an enemy. As for Jace hiding his emotions … well, I know how it went, and how it was perceived by other characters, but how do you think he did?_

 **Guest 2:** _Aww, you're so sweet. And sorry, I did not mean to leave you like that. Hope you liked this chapter as well_

 **Guest 3:** _Well, here was the update. Hope that you enjoyed reading it._

 **Guest 4:** _Haha, I don't really see it. But maybe that's because I knew it was coming, and I know exactly when I dropped the hints of this coming, haha. As for Jace's birthday, it will be the next chapter, so be on the lookout._

 **Padfoot:** _Yeah, I know, you love this Valentine. I think we all do. well,_ ** _I_** _personally do. And though business was doing well, there is always a calm, before a storm. And you were right, the FBI had nothing to do with this. I hope you liked this chapter, and I can't wait for you to read the next one._

 **Serena:** _Well, the thing is, no matter how much he loves Clary, this Jace will never relish complete control to her during sex. He is not a control freak, but he feels better being in control, which is why he is always the one giving the pleasure. moreover, it has been shown several times in this story that due to his … 'monster-cock' and Clary's pettiness, he has to be even more careful, or she ends up sore, so, sorry, but this Jace isn't going to let Clary take the reigns while in bed._

 **Wellshit:** _Well, Jace's birthday is for the next chapter. Let's see if it still goes according to plan._

 **KillMe:** _Well … I can't really tell you what happens in the epilogue without revealing the whole story, can I? But I can tell you that you will enjoy the way there. (well, I truly hope you will). And I love you too for taking the time to write to me xxx_

 **Green Peppers:** _Well, you are one of the only ones who noticed that one little thing … As for Jace's tattoo, it is fairly new, and he just mentioned it in this chapter. We will go deeper into this in the next chapter, don't worry. And yes, I know, those last few paragraphs did change the sweet tone of the last few chapters … As for Kaelie, I have my special thing for her, but remember that she had been forced to sell her body for years, so for the moment, she does care much about relationships, as she said herself. plus, becoming a lawyer is something important to her, so she will focus on that while studying. I hope that you liked this chapter as well and that you liked this version of Valentine._

 **Esme:** _(As in Esme Cullen_ ️ _), I'm sorry, but that scene is never going to happen. Twice already, Clary was clearly on her periods and not complaining the least in the world. She is one of those lucky girls who does not suffer from cramps and other symptoms, and it had been subtly shown in the story already. But I'm glad that you like the story so far_ 😉

 **I Am Confusion:** _Haha, why? Because he forgot the anniversary? Jace can't be perfect, haha. And I hope you liked the 'spill' and thoroughly enjoyed reading this chapter._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	52. 49 - The Woman He Loved

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 49** **: The Woman He Loved (7,5K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

 **💚 Guys, though I have changed the updating schedule, that does mean I will update less (I know it looks like it given the updates of last weeks). It's just that I'm being busy, and I'd rather not make promises I can't keep. So I will update weekly for sure, but it can come down to once a week, to five times a week. I'm just being on the safe side … Plus, This chapter is HUGE!**

💚 **So, I have to say, I would not like to be your employee. Most of you would kill me if I made a mistake, just like Jace killed Raphael. This is so not cool …**

💚 ‼️ **Also, remember that the story is RATED M. I mean if you can't handle mature content, you shouldn't keep reading. I know that I am repeating myself here, but I know what this story will contain, and I don't want to read complains about this content.** ‼️

 **💚As for the remaining chapters … Did I ever tell you that I am lame at numbering my stories? Haha. I said ten, but when I talked about it with someone, I really think it will be much more, because …. Reasons … you shall see.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As Jace was driving from New York to Georgia, he did his best to clear his mind from what happened during the last few hours. Instead, he stayed focused on the road and his mission, ignoring his fatigue and the rising sun subtly letting him know that he had gone more than twenty-four hours without sleep. It wasn't until eight in the morning that he was torn away from his inner thoughts by his phone.

He swiftly checked the identity of the caller, before activating his Bluetooth and answering to his boss, curious to know if Valentine knew what he was up to, or if he was going to summon him so they could have a debrief of the night and the events that lead to it.

"I'm reading the papers, there are no mentions of Luca's death," Valentine unceremoniously said, making Jace smirk to himself.

He knew that his boss was determined to keep himself away from media. Not that he ever cared to be in the paper, after all, a criminal of his scale could not escape appearing once in a while in the paper for less than flattering reasons. He, himself, had already been the star of a few uncomplimentary articles that usually made him chuckle more than it should.

Still, knowing his boss, and knowing how he would think and anticipate everything, what Valentine did not want, was to see his name associated with Luca's because of Clary. He did not want his sweet and oblivious daughter to have any reasons to doubt that he could have anything to do with the death of a friend, especially when that friend could be seen as a potential boyfriend, given the pictures that were taken.

"Check the obituaries in a couple of days. His name should be mentioned. The poor bastard died in his sleep last night. It's no surprise, given his health condition," Jace lightly said, as if he was simply talking about the weather.

Luca Mazarati was known to suffer from severe asthma, which was one of the reasons why Jace never really paid attention to him. He always figured that Andrea would never give the reign of his fragile and small empire to a sick kid, even though that kid was his own. Though Andrea probably had the education and the training to follow in his father's footsteps, Mother Nature did not give him the body and health to do so. Who would ever take seriously someone who needed to constantly have an inhaler on him?

Which was why the 'natural death' that Jace orchestrated was perfect. In the best case, the coroner would simply say that Luca's lungs failed him. In the worst case, if the coroner decided to be thorough about his examination, he would conclude that Luca died of an overdose from his own medication. In both cases, Idris had no reasons to be suspected.

Which would have been more difficult if Jace had had to stage a suicide. Suicides usually lead up to investigations, especially from insurance companies that were too greedy to accept that some people decided to check out early. so, when Jace have the choice to Luca, he was mostly bluffing. Staging a suicide would have required time and loneliness, which he did not have in the full (though) sleeping Mazarati house.

Valentine made a sound on the other end of the phone, that indicated that he approved, before he reminded Jace, "You asked for tomorrow off."

"That was before … Mazarati," Jace dismissed, more preoccupied in finding a decent replacement to Raphael, than on celebrating his birthday. Moreover, he doubted that Valentine would let his daughter out of his sight before a long while.

"We'll talk about this the morrow. You need to cool down."

Jace slightly furrowed his brows, looking at the panel of his car, as if it was Valentine, not sure if he understood what his boss. Meant. He was very calm. In fact, he was surprised himself by the coldness and the zen emanating from him. He had anticipating being less in control since he had noticed that this was a pattern when Clary was concerned. But then again, maybe it was simply his training showing, not allowing him to show to the world what was his one weakness.

"What happened with Raphael —"

"Was me simply making a point. I warned him to stick to her like a hawk, I wanted him months ago, and if he had listened, we would have never been in that situation. The latest picture was dated from two weeks ago," Jace campy said, knowing that he was right.

No matter who Raphael had been to him, he did not feel an ounce of guilt over killing him. No matter the fact that he drove like a maniac throughout New York City to save his life, no matter the fact that he killed several people to avenge Raphael's missing lung, no matter how guy nights they had spent together with Jordan, Jace did not care about Raphael's death. All he cared about, was the fact that Clary could have died because of Raphael's carelessness.

In fact, his lack of emotions made him start to question himself as a human being. He never questioned a kill or regretted one. But they had never been killed over people he personally knew. Even Hodge, he had never trusted him, so he never tried to form a bond with him. But he had known Raphael, he had seen him at his worst, and at his best. He even showed him a few tricks about the life, just like Raphael showed him a few things about hacking.

And still, he felt nothing. He wondered if this was how serial killers felt, before dismissing the idea. At least, serial killers felt something when they killed their victims. Something twisted, psychotic, and sick, but it was still an emotion. Whether it was pleasure, power, or control, it was still an emotion. Whereas Jace felt _nothing_.

He shook his head, focussing back on Valentine, as he told him, "I have someone in mind to replace Raphael as a shadow. But we still need to find a new tech guy."

"Magnus can't look after Clary, Jace. Maryse is leaning more and more on him with her —"

"I was not thinking about Magnus. Someone else. Someone who's not in the business," Jace cut him off, waiting to hear Valentine's reaction to that. Raphael hadn't been in the business either, and he turned out to be a complete fiasco. But he was Valentine's fiasco. Valentine was the one who picked him out of college and slowly but surely bought his loyalty to him and to him only.

"Fine. We'll talk about that Monday. Are you driving?" He asked, which Jace found as a storage transition. They were talking about the security detail of his daughter, to now his location.

"Someone had to take care of Raphael," He let his boss know, so Valentine would know what he was doing. He could almost picture the older man nod before he questioned further,

"On your way to Georgia?"

"Yes. Don't expect me home before tonight."

"Like I said, you have tomorrow off. Take the opportunity to enjoy Georgia's countryside."

On those words, Valentine hangs up while Jace rolled his eyes. If there was one thing he was not going to do, was look at the landscape. He did not come to Georgia for that.

A couple of hours later, he arrived where he wanted to be, and after finding a good and recluse place, he started digging a hole in the ground. He could have gotten rid of Raphael in a more efficient way, that would lead little evidence that would lead back to him, but he thought that he ought to Raphael a proper burial.

Raphael was born in Georgia raised in an orphanage there until he earned a scholarship to study in the Silicon Valley. It was there that Valentine plucked him out of his beautiful and bright future and enrolled him in something that, after all, was not cut for the young man. Now that he was dead, Raphael had no one to mourn him. No family, no girlfriend, no kids. Which Jace recognise was the reason Valentine hired him in the first place. Who would look for an orphan? Most of the people who meant something in the hierarchy of Idris did not have families, they were orphans or runaways, though a few of them had started making families of their own.

Once the hole was deep enough, Jace quickly dusted off the dirt on his clothes, before picking up Raphael's body and throwing him in his final resting place. He started putting dirt on the corpse when he heard movements behind him. He did not even bother to look, recognising Jordan's footsteps. He had been expecting a conversation with him, after all, Jordan had always been close to Raphael.

"At least, you're burying him where he wanted to be buried," Jordan said, accusation in his tone.

"I'm not a monster," Jace replied, still busying himself with his task. He had no doubts that Jordan probably took a plane to come here, which would explain his presence. Jace drove for most of the night, and a good part of the morning to get to Georgia, while Jordan must have taken the first flight to Atlanta, and then rented a car to get to where they were.

The two of them did not say a word while Jace finished burying properly the dead man, and before Jace threw back the last few patches of dirt, Jordan scattered on the improvised grave several seeds. Jace did not comment on it, repressing himself from rolling his eyes. He did not doubt that those were properly Raphael's favourite plants, but he still found it ridiculous.

After he patted the dirt on the freshly turned upside down ground, Jace properly placed back the grass that he had meticulously taken out first. This was one of the reasons why it was easier to hide a body in the winter, there was no grass to betray the fact that you just dug something. But then again, the soil was much harder to dig into during the winter.

For a moment, the two men silently stared a the grave, Jace having no doubts that Jordan was mutely giving his last words to his friend, and it was when he started walking back to his car with the shovel, that Jordan started yapping and complaining about what happened,

"That was rather —"

"I won't apologise for shooting him," Jace firmly cut him off. He was not even going to justify himself. He had been in his right, and if Raphael really cared for his life, he would have done the job the exact way he had been asked to.

Jordan bit his tongue while Jace was cleaning his shovel with oxygen bleach, to remove effectively any trace of dirt, along with his fingerprints. Once he was done, he cleaned his trunk, feeling Jordan's disproving eyes on his all along, but not caring one bit. Even without his dirty looks, it was obvious that Jordan did not like what Jace had done. The simple fact that he did not propose his help was proof enough.

But that did not bother Jace, he wasn't in the position he was so he could be liked. In fact, he did not care much about how other people felt about him. All he cared about was that the job was done, the way it was supposed to be done.

After his cleansing process, Jace dusted himself once again, before estimating that he was clean enough to not arise suspicions, and he climbed back in his car. He waited a few seconds, giving Jordan the possibility to ride home with him, which he did, and after an hour or so of silent driving, Jordan went back on his crusade,

"Don't you think it was a bit exaggerated. Raphael didn't mean bad, and you know it."

"I don't care. I warned him, and he decided to not listen and do as he wanted. It was his right, but there are consequences to any decisions you make in life, and he just paid for one of those decisions."

It was as simple as that. It was what he said to everyone when he killed Raphael. They were here to obey orders, not do as they pleased. Without order in their ranks, chaos would come, and Idris would crumble. And Jace would be damned if he let that happen while he was still breathing.

"Could you kill _me_ as easily and nonchalantly as you killed him," Jordan asked with curiosity and suspicion. Jace could almost swear that he even got his hand closer to his gun.

"No," He simply said, without even having to think about it, which Jordan noted,

"That was quick."

"I trust you, Jordan. I know you won't screw me over like that. I know that if I tell you something, you will do it. You might complain about it, you might tell me that you don't agree or don't approve, you might even ignore me for a week after that, but you will still do it. So unless you give me a reason, I don't see why I would ever shoot you."

"And what if I draw my piece on you for killing one of my friends?" Jordan nonchalantly asked, making Jace swiftly glance his way. There was nothing in his position that indicated that he would do it at this given moment, but then again, Jordan knew how to bluff. still, something told Jace that this was simply a rhetorical question, intended to know how far Jace would go.

"You better be quick about it."

"You just said that —"

"You shouldn't give me a reason. I think that threatening my life is a good reason for me to shoot."

Jordan did not retort anything, but Jace saw the small smile on the man's face. A small silence grew between them, only interrupted by the soft purr of the AC until Jordan said with an accusatory tone,

"You could have asked for his last words. It was the decent thing to do, given your relationship."

"I did not care to hear them," Jace simply said, changing the line on the highway.

"You can be so cold, sometimes."

"That's the job."

Jordan did not reply anything, which Jace found odd. One of the reasons why he appreciated Jordan more than others, was because he never really cared for Jace's positions and relationship with Valentine. When he had something to tell him, he would, even when no one else would.

So he tried to make Jordan understand how badly Raphael screwed up, "Imagine that it was your kid that was targeted. W—"

"It wasn't my kid," Jordan swiftly cut him off. "And it will never be my kid. That's why I would never try to go after Valentine's position. I'm happy where I am. Anonymity is sometimes the best weapon you can have to protect yourself and your family."

This made Jace genuinely laugh. Though Jordan's theory was impeccable, it was still flawed when it came to real life. They were from a world where anonymity was the rarest and most difficult thing to have. He knew everything there was to know about Idris's enemies, down to the names and families of the most simple maid.

Jordan glared in his direction, before he said, "I know that the boss wants me to become your number two when you take over, but —"

"No. Valentine has nothing to do with that. _I_ am the one who wants you in that position. You were my first and second choice, and I told Valentine."

This seemed to surprise Jordan. "What about Magnus?"

It was no secret to anyone working for Idris that Magnus and Jace were close, and Jace had no doubts that everyone was expecting Jace to take Magnus as his second in command. But what they did not know was of Magnus side activity, and Jace knew that given the choice, Magnus would rather follow Maryse's footsteps rather than be his second. It wasn't much a question of loyalty, but more than what Maryse and Magnus were doing was something that meant a lot to Magnus, and Jace would do anything he could to support him.

"Magnus and I have our own arrangement," Jace eluded. Though he knew that as his future second in command, Jordan ought to know, he figured that he did not have to tell him until the two of them were actually in those positions.

Jordan nodded, as he slowly said, "Well … that's … something …"

Jace barely shrugged. To him, it was simply the natural order of things. Jordan was one of the few people he could rely on, to be honest, no matter what, just like he was doing by letting him know his disagreement over Raphael's death.

"Although …" Jordan added, dragging the last syllable. "That whole talk about just is rather weird coming from you. Between you and I, we both know that this trust thing is only one-sided."

"What do you mean."

"I trust you, Jace, I really do. If I'm ever in the shit, you're the first person I'll call. If I need something, you're the first person I'll call. No matter how much you can … scare me sometimes, you're the one I'll call. But I'm not sure it goes both ways."

Jace rolled his eyes, not expecting Jordan to be such a sentimental guy.

"I'm not a teddy bear, Jordan. I trust you, and I'm telling you, and that should be it. I'm not going to sit in a bar with you and Patrick your hair while you talk about your feelings and shit."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what?" Jace asked, getting annoyed to have this talk. He wasn't used to having to justify what he would say, especially when his words were crystal clear.

"I know you have a girl," Jordan said, his eyes on Jace who kept his face as unreadable as usual, simply raising an eyebrow at the man. So Jordan explained his theory,

"We've been friends for how many years, Jace? Do you really think I wouldn't notice some of your habits changing? And I get it, I really do, revealing you have a girl to the world is a big move, because you're revealing one of your weaknesses to your enemies, your _only_ weakness in your case. But I'm not the world, I'm your friend. I'm the guy you say you trust so much you want _me_ as second in command."

"If you want to talk about girls, I suggest you call Maia," Jace eluded once again because, in truth, Jordan was right, he couldn't pretend to trust the man, and not tell him about the woman he loved, the woman of his life.

"My point, exactly. You know of Maia. You've met Maia. You've cooked for her. You've laughed at me with her. You helped her move in with me! Raphael and you were the only ones who knew about her because no matter how open-minded Maia is about Idris, I don't want her to know too much, just like I don't want people to know about her. But _I trust you_ to know about the mother of my future children."

"Your point?" Jace asked, putting a slight hint of annoyance in his voice in the vain hope that Jordan would drop the topic.

"What's her name?"

"I'm not a girl, Jordan. I'm not talking about this."

For a moment, Jace wondered if Jace was going his usual pain in the ass, and keep digging into who was his girl; but Jordan simply shook his head and said something that Jace could not retort anything to,

"Like I said, one-sided."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace finally got home, it was two minutes before midnight. He had dropped Jordan a few minutes earlier at his place and had to decline Maia's pleas for him to share a meal with them. It was late, and he was tired, only thinking about his bed. But when he closed the door, he saw that Clary was there waiting for him in blue lingerie with a bright smile on her face. For a second, Jace was lost, before remembering that when midnight would strike, it would be his birthday.

"Happy birthday, honey!"

He stared at the redhead in front of him, who was holding a cake with some sort of drawing on it, but all he could do was look at Clary, only then realising how close he had been to losing her. Though he had thought about it a lot ever since the pictures, the full impact did not dawn on him before he saw her in person.

Those little moments of finding her in his home, those little texts she would send randomly, those little things she would do or say and that would always make him smile, he had been close to losing them forever. What if Luca and Andrea had decided that actions were better than words. What if they had decided that they should be more effective than simply sending pictures. What would he have done?

A lump grew in his throat as he realised that Clary's death would devastate him. When he almost die in Macau, she had been his last thoughts, but the idea of outliving her was unbearable. He wondered how Valentine did it. He knew that he had his revenge, but Jace doubted that, even with the satisfaction of revenge, he would ever be able to heal the ache in his heart. There would be a constant pain in him, that would find reminders of Clary in everything and anything.

Clary laughed and put the cake down and walked to him since he hadn't moved from the door ever since he came in. She took his face between her tiny hands, a loving smile on her lips and kissed him before telling him,

"Don't cry. It's just a cake. And I didn't even make it, it's from the bakery."

Jace blinked, swallowing the best he could, before urgently bringing her face to his and talking her to the nearest wall. He lost himself in their kiss, taking full control of it, and bringing to life any part of them that he was so afraid to lose if the worst were to ever happen. Clary was obviously surprised by the force Jace used, but she responded nonetheless, letting him take the lead.

When they were intimate, Jace had always been rather gentle with her, he had always shown concern about her wants and needs, and even when they got a little bit rougher, he had always had some sort of control over himself. But at this precise moment, this side of Jace was all gone. He was more like a desperate man wondering in a desert and finally reaching an oasis.

For a second, he considered taking her right then and there, but a small and lucid part of him made him take her in his arms, up to their bed. There, he looked at the beautiful woman spread on his sheets, looking at him with love, though he could see a bit of worry in the green of her eyes. With a delicacy that clashed with his earlier moves, he caressed her cheek, letting her know with a strangled voice,

"You have no idea what you mean to me."

She leaned in his caress, sweetly smiling as if to say that she already knew. So he shook his head, and admitted, "If I ever lost you, I'd … I _can't_ lose you, Clary."

And just as he said those words, he buried his face in her neck, and himself in her. He felt her tense, obviously not prepared for that brutal intrusion, but she still welcomed it, just slightly moving her hips to be more comfortable. Jace lifted his head so he could look at the woman he loved, realising that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted to fall asleep next to her every night, and wake up next to her every morning. He wanted to feel her stomach growing with their child beneath his hand. He wanted to bear her tears and her joys. He wanted her to be his one constant in life, his one thing that would make the world seem less crazy, just because she was by his side.

He deeply kissed her, putting all his emotions in that one kiss, before he let her know, "You're the one thing that makes sense in my life. You're the one person who can bring me to my knees. You're …"

He couldn't even continue for his throat seemed so swollen, and so he let her know the rest by ravaging her, going back and force inside her while she looked deep into his eyes, both of her hands cupping his face.

"It's okay, Jace. I'm here. I'm yours."

Jace increased his thrusts, never breaking eye contact with her as he would occasionally repeat to her that she meant the world to him. At some point, his rhythm became somewhat animalistic, but he loved it. He loved the way Clary moved her hips to meet his thrusts, he loved the way she moaned his name, he loved the way she would tell him that she was his.

And finally, he released, feeling all sort of pressure leaving his body when he did so. For a long time, he stayed on top of Clary, brushing away the damp hair from her forehead and kissing her every once in a while, before he rolled on the side, completely spent. Clary snuggled against him, and he tightened his arm around her, half conscious of his moves. He hadn't slept in over forty-eight hours, and his body was telling him not to try to push it any further.

He felt, half asleep, that Clary got up, probably to use the bathroom, and what seemed half a second later, she was pulling the sheets over them, cuddling against him. She didn't say anything, simply tracing lines over his chest, which Jace had always appreciated, and just when he saw Morpheus at the corner, she asked,

"Everything alright?"

Jace hummed, mostly because he wasn't actually sure. But he did not want to have a conversation where his exhaustion could deform the meaning of his words.

"This is new," She said, her fingers tracing the lines of the tattoo he got himself a week ago. He had never been very opinionated about tattoos, but after catching Clary's sad expression every time her eyes landed on his wound, he had decided to cover it up.

Once again, he hummed, letting her know that she had his attention. gently, she contoured the design, before she curiously inquired, "It's not very masculine. What kind of flower is it?"

"A clary sage."

She did not respond anything to it, and when the minutes passed, Jace frowned and willed himself to open his eyes, not expecting to see what was before him. He noticed that she had braided her hair, and washed her face, which meant that she probably went to the bathroom for longer than he thought. But it wasn't what he lingered on. Clary was holding back her tears, which made him roll his eyes as he pointed out to her,

"It wasn't made to make you cry, babe. On the contrary."

She weakly smiled, before kissing the tattoo and then his lips. then, she snuggled back into his arms, making him feel like she wanted to make one with him.

"You make me feel so special sometimes. In ways that nobody has before."

Jace knew that she was expecting him to say something romantic along the times of a simple me too, but what came out of his mouth was something completely different, "And I hope nobody else never will."

He felt her smile against his chest while his mind was starting to drift to sleep, which was why he wasn't sure if her next sentence was Clary speaking, or his dream starting,

"If you could promise me that I would always come first, I could try to swallow my fears down for you."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

When Jace woke up, he was already tired, which immediately let him know that he slept too much. He never slept more than five hours a night, and every time he tried to be lazy and sleep a bit more, it resulted in his body being slow all throughout the following day.

After quickly glancing at the clock, he went to take a cold shower and do his usual morning routine, all the while thinking about his actions of the previous night. Though he was not going to lie and pretend that he did not enjoy what happened, he was still taken aback by it. In the past, he had always made a point on taking a shower before touching Clary when he came back from a dirty mission (which meant killing or torturing someone). Not that he was ashamed of what he did, but he always felt that it was a way to respect her, even if she did not know it.

But he did anything but. He took her raw, without foreplay, without gentleness, and though he knew that she enjoyed it, he still felt weird about it. Probably because it was the first time that he really lost control around Clary, or even since he was a kid. Even when he was a bit wilder in bed with her, there still was a bit of control. Even when they fought and he yelled at her, he still had a bit of control over himself that reasoned him.

That control had completely disappeared during their lovemaking of the previous night. He completely let go, not even making sure that she would be ready to take him, and this was what was making him contrite. Fortunately for him, Clary had a strong sexual appetite and she easily caught up with his mood.

Once he was downstairs, he called Magnus to let him know what had happened. He would have called him earlier, but he did not want to have to censor himself because of Jordan's present. But apparently, Valentine had already told Magnus everything there was to know about the affair, including the part where he killed Raphael.

But unlike what he had expected, Magnus did not make a big deal out of Raphael's death, but rather on the reasons that lead to killing him as he did.

"Would you have killed him the same way if you weren't in a relationship with Clary?" Magnus asked, backing Jace in a corner.

He knew that no matter what, he would have killed Raphael for disobeying once again a direct order. But he couldn't tell for sure that he would not have done things differently if he hadn't been involved with Clary. And Magnus knew it.

When he finished his conversation with Magnus, he left the apartment, knowing that he still had a good hour before Clary woke up, and he went to buy something for her. He knew that this was probably going to bring him a lot of troubles from both Morgenstern, but if this could ensure that she would be safe, he did not really care of the headaches to come.

When he came back, he took the cake out of the fridge, not remembering seeing Clary put it back in, and assuming that she did so when he was out cold after sex, and a small smile grew on his lips. What he had thought were fondant and drawings, was actually summer fruits. Mostly berries, with a few roses, sprinkled amongst them. He checked the stairs, and when he was sure that she was not around, he flicked his finger on the pink cream that covered the cake, appreciating that he could not taste the sugar in it. Clary had probably asked for a sugar-free cake when she placed the order for his cake.

With a small sigh, he let the cake out, hoping that Bastille would not come and take his own piece of it before everyone else, and he went to read the newspaper on the couch. As he was skimming through the business section, when Clary came from behind, smelling all fresh and hugged him, wishing him once again a happy birthday.

Then, she sat next to him, a bright smile on her lips, though there was a small frown between her brows. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" She asked, making Jace lean in to kiss her and reassure her.

"Maybe you're all bummed down because you're getting old. How old are you? Seventy-five?" She joked, making Jace roll his eyes before he proposed,

"How about we eat breakfast?"

"No. I decided to portion a bit what I eat."

"You chose a poor day to do so," Jace noticed, though he wondered why on Earth she would want to go on a diet.

"I know. But I did gain a few pounds since last year …" She complained, making Jace forget about his worries for a split second and say like a goofy child,

"I know. Especially here." He squeezed her bottom, making her sit on his laps, and earning a slap on his chest as he did so.

"This is _so_ not what you're supposed to say! You're supposed to tell me that it's all in my head and that I'm still beautiful, and —"

"You are still beautiful. But I'm not going to lie to you and tell you it's all in your head. It's all on your ass, and I love it. There is more to hold on to," Jace replied with a smug smile.

He saw how Clary was trying to stay mad, but failing miserably. She ended up smiling and shaking her head, as she told him,

"Anyway, I think we can simply wait for a nice brunch. I think I cooked too much, and there is the cake," She pointed the cake getting room temperature. "I thought the baker was going to laugh at me when I told him no sugar or replacement of sugar whatsoever."

"I think you made his day by giving him some sort of challenge," He told her, earning a smile from her.

He caressed her cheek, feeling bad for what he was about to do.

"Do you remember when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I told you nothing."

"I do. But I didn't listen, I got you something," She replied, all smug and proud about it.

"Well, I changed my mind."

Clary pouted as she told him, "But Jace, I don't have time to go get you a new gift, your birthday is _today_."

"I know. And … I already have it. You accepting it is the present."

He pointed with his chin the coffee table behind her, and she looked at the box. "It's not how birthday gifts work, Jace," She let him know, though Jace noticed that he cheeks were flushed.

It was clear that she had an idea of what was in the box, and for a moment, Jace wondered what she expected there would be in it. He knew that she was not ready for what he bought her, she was raised to not be ready for it. He watched her kneel so she would be at the right level to open the box, and when she did, all the colours left her face, just as he expected.

"I don't want it," She hastily said, closing the box to hide the incriminating object.

With a sigh, Jace got up and went to his safe, under Clary's angry eyes. When he came back, he gave her the pictures that he had received the day before. Though it was impossible, she paled even more at the image of a target over her face.

He knew that if Valentine ever found out what he did, he was in for a major argument with his boss. Valentine had always protected Clary and created a bubble around her to keep her innocent. And Jace understood his mentor, he really did. In truth, up until the pictures appeared, he had considered doing the same to his children. But ever since the pictures showed up, Jace couldn't shake the idea that this situation would never have occurred if Clary had known more about her father's life. She would have known who Luca was, and would never have formed a friendship with him.

"These were sent to you father two nights ago as a way to threaten him. I know your father will not talk to you about them, I know he will increase your security detail and pretend that everything is alright in front of you. But … I can't. All I can think about ever since I got those photos is the fact that this photographer could have been a sniper. And I told you yesterday night, I _can't_ lose you. You mean too damn much to me for me to allow anything to happen to you.

Now, I understand that you don't like the idea of being followed everywhere you go. I _really_ do. But in that case, you need to know how to defend yourself. And a couple of self-defence classes a week with Jordan won't help you all the time. Whereas the gun …"

"I'm not taking the gun, Jace," She snapped, her eyes filled with tears, but refused to shed them.

He looked at her as her eyes were still on the pictures, and finally, she tore her gaze away from them to stare at Jace, concern in her eyes.

"Jace … you do know that … Luca is just a friend, right?"

"Of course I know that," He assured her, though he had to admit that hearing her say those words did appease a tension he was not even aware of. "I already told you, I trust you, Clary. What I don't trust is other people's intentions concerning you."

She shook her head, turning over the pictures so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore. "I don't care how Luca see things, he is just my friend, and I will never take it further. I'm with you."

As she said those words, Jace reminisced about what Andrea said concerning his son and Valentine's daughter. He was persuaded that they would end up together. Perhaps this idea planted in his head because Luca was persuaded of the same thing. He had planned to play with Clary and ultimately fell in his own trap.

This made him see Luca's final moments in a whole different way. Luca had looked disappointed when Jace told him that he was with Clary, and now, Jace understood that it was the strategist that was feeling disappointment, but simply the man.

"It's not just Luca, Clary. Your father is a powerful man, and people will not hesitate to use you to get to him. Especially if you're tiny and gullible."

She glared at him, not appreciating the names, before she retorted, "I'm not _that_ stupid, Jace. I just like to look the other way. And I can take care of myself plenty. Being small doesn't mean that I can't defend myself, look at David and Goliath!" **💚 (Check at the end)**

For a moment, Jace was lost, not sure who were those two men. But then, a recollection of his Sunday classes with one of his families came back to him, and once he understood the biblical reference, he reopened the box, and took the gun out of it to put it in Clary's hands, using Clary's faith in his advantage,

"Then, be David. Use the stone"

She shook her head, her tears finally roaming free on her face as she tried to let go of the gun. Jace forced her to hold on to it, as he explained, "I'm going to get Jordan to teach you how to use it properly, and don't try to squirm your way out of it. Jordan isn't Raphael."

"I don't want to use a gun."

"And I don't want you to die. We're going to have a problem here."

She busted in tears, but he stayed inflexible, not letting go of her hand. He was not going to receive any more pictures of the sort. He would rather shatter a piece of Clary's innocence than have to learn that she died because she had been too naive.

Clary sobbed next to him, refusing to look at the gun in her hands as she admitted, "If I accept this gun, I have to accept all those things I pretended not to know all over those years."

Jace frowned, looking deep into her eyes, though his hand was still firmly forcing her to hold the gun. "Such as?"

She sniffled, and for the first time, Jace saw fear in her eyes, hitting him in the stomach with the force of a bull. He immediately let go of her hand, but understood her feeling of fright when she said between two hiccups,

"I'll have to accept who you really are. _What_ you really here. What Dad really is. I don't want to face that."

He knew that he should say some sweet words to her, and try to ease the idea into her, but he did not go in that direction. He knew himself, if he let himself soften just a bit, he would give in to her, and he couldn't afford to be like that.

"I already told you, Clary. Like isn't sweet or fair, no matter how hard your father tries to make you believe so."

Once again, she busted into tears, but this time, Jace took her in his arms, shushing her to calm herself. She cried for such a long time that Jace lost all notion of it. finally, she stopped herself, and asked, not even daring look at him in the eyes,

"If you're _that_ kind of criminal, it means you can kill me when you'll get bored of me, or when I'll do something that will make you mad again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jace dismissed, not believing that Clary could think such things about him. He knew he was cold, but Clary saw a side of him that no one ever got to see.

"You say that now, but you don't know what you'll do when I'll —"

He took her chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him, as he asked with sincerity and authority, "Do you _really_ think I could ever hurt you?"

She searched his eyes, before admitting with a bit of shame, "No. But I think you could hurt others over me and not care about it."

Jace did not respond anything to that, because he was not going to lie to the woman he loved. She suspiciously narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Hurt someone over me?"

"Are you sure you want the answer?" He asked, given her an opportunity to stay in that world she was so afraid to leave. She thought about it, obviously weighing the pros and the cons to know so much about Jace, but then she affirmatively answered, and so Jace nonchalantly said,

"Yes."

Though she had been expecting this answer, Jace could clearly see that a part of her had hoped for the opposite answer, and though he couldn't even think of lying to Clary, a part of him wondered if he shouldn't have sugar coated it. He watched her look down on her knees, before she promptly got up, straightening her little black dress and telling him,

"I'll take the guns, and take the lessons without complaining. But on one condition. Don't tell Dad about me knowing. I don't want to lose the life he gave me. I want him to treat me the same. I want to keep my Dad the way he is."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **PoV**

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

💚 **So I am curious about how you feel about Jace after this chapter? And … did anyone think it would be a ring? Just curious?**

💚 **David and Goliath is an event that happens in the Bible. Briefly, David is really small, and Goliath is a giant brute. Each represented their kingdom/village (according to the translations) and they fought. David killed Goliath with a swing of his sling, proving that brains overcome muscles. I am not questioning your intelligence, or culture by telling you that, I just know that not everyone has read the bible, and not everyone lives in a religious country. Better safe than sorry.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So what did you think of Jace's and Jodan's conversation? Who do you side with?**

 **💚 What do you think of Jace's comportment with Clary concerning this whole gun thing? And his decision to let her know about the pictures and his life.**

 **💚 What do you think of Jace saying that Clary is his one? Did you swoon, or did you roll you eyes?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Indeed, it is._

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yeah, Jace was not pleased with all. But not only because of Clary, but because Raphael refusing to do as told was a way to defy his authority. And you're probably one of the few people feeling sorry for Valentine. I wouldn't mind working for you, haha. And don't worry, you need your rest. I hope you're better._

 **Guest 2:** _And just as I received the notification for your review, I was writing the final part of the chapter._

 **Luviferine968:** _Well, like it is explained on the author note of the previous chapter, my very own Jace made me catch up with real life, and I was far from complaining, so yeah, I simply lived a little. Haha_

 **SleepyInSchool:** _Haha, your penance describes me throughout high school. Either sleepy or reading. And to answer your question, you should read again the prologue, it will give you an idea about this whole thing_

 **Short Answer Pls:** _Well, I think this chapter gave you the answer you were looking for._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	53. 50 - The Life Of Bastille

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 50** **: The Life Of Bastille (1,3K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, I know this is a very short chapter, but I also know that many of you wanted this chapter. All I have to say is, pay real attention to how people are attached to other people since there are no names in this chapter.**

💚 **Also, my aunt from England came to surprise me, so I don't think I will be able to update this week. I'm spending time with my little cousin and her, and so I don't have much time for fanfic… Sorry, but not really sorry, though, haha, I like spending time with my family.**

💚 **So, (and this time I mean it), I won't be answering your reviews. It's already 2 am, and I am tired, and I don't have time like I said, and I am sure that you like better to have this small chapter right now, than for me to stay MIA for ten days.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Bastille's PoV**

Bastille was lazily laying on the roof, taking in the sun and feeling himself drift to sleep when a drop of water unruly made his way on his fur. He snapped his eyes open, jumping on his paws, before lifting his head up and glaring at the sky with its greying clouds. He tried to see if he could risk staying longer, but the odour of the air convinced him that it would be a wise decision to go back inside.

Just a few moments after he had slipped inside, he watched the heavy rain fall down through a window, glaring at the water that disturbed his sleep. To think he could still be enjoying the sun. With nonchalance, he stuck his tongue out and cleaned himself, wondering where his human could be.

He knew that he was lucky. When he was born, his mother had told him and his siblings of the human she used to be with before ending up in a shelter, which was why he always behaved. She had told them that her human would throw shoes at her and that he would never let her out, while Bastille could come and go out of the place as he pleased. Sure there wasn't much to explore since they lived so far up in the sky, but still, he wasn't trapped in a place.

His human was actually nice, even though Bastille liked better his human's human. She took better care of him. Not that his human ever kicked him, or refused to feed him, but the female human always petted him without Bastille having to ask for it, which his human never did. Bastille always had to remind him that he should be scratched and caressed, but he took it as his human simply being slow.

Still, he liked his human. Like he said, he was nice. He even praised his first kill, which his human's human did not appreciate. Bastille had come accustomed at his human sometimes coming home smelling of fresh blood. So, one day, Bastille went to the nest he had been spying on for a few days and killed the bird. He proudly brought his kill to his human, making the female jump on the couch and screech, irritating Bastille's delicate ears. His human laughed at the female, and tapped Bastille's head, congratulating him on his kill, and letting him it the bird in peace.

There was also the one time his human brought him to the butcher. The place smelled like death and despair. There were many animals there, dogs, guinea pigs, and even stupid fish, and the human in charge of the place touched Bastille all over the place. At some point, the human in white asked if he should cut Bastille, to which his human refused, so Bastille was grateful. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he knew it was bad news.

He turned his head when he heard noises behind the front door. He knew it was his human, he could smell him, so he happily went to the door, and purred when his human briefly caressed his head. The human was definitely slow, always thinking that a quick pet was enough. Still, Bastille followed his human upstairs, wondering if his human's human was on her way for them to mate. His human smelt of this special scent he would have when he was about to mate with the female human.

In all honesty, it wouldn't surprise Bastille if the humans mated, they liked to do that a lot, though Bastille never understood why they almost always did it out of order. When he was still at the shelter, he saw a couple of dogs and rabbits going at it, and the humans did not always follow the normal pattern. Sometimes, they would go as far as cleaning each other, while mating. How many times did he see his human lick the female before mating with her … out of order? But Bastille didn't think much of it, they were humans, there were not much to be expected of them.

He jumped on the bed, taking his place in the middle of it, and sat while watching his human pull a bag from the closet, which annoyed him. According to this bag, his human was leaving for a long trip. When his human left for only a day or two, he used a smaller bag. But the bigger bag meant a long trip, and so it meant for Bastille that the other female human would come.

He had to admit that she smelt nice, but he didn't like that she would come snooping around when his human wasn't here, to begin with. She even called out for him several times, probably thinking that he was some stupid dog that immediately ran to people when he was summoned. But if he could give one quality to this female human, was that she had the common sense to always leave him food and water, and even clean his litter. Bastille was a very clean cat who liked his litter taken care of daily. So he appreciated that this female human (though an intruder), cleaned his litter, unlike the other human who came once when his human wasn't here.

It was shortly after his human left for a very very long period, and Bastille straight up did not like that human. The human came upstairs, in his human's bedroom, looking through his human's stuff! At least the female intruder had the decency to always stay downstairs. The only thing that stopped Bastille from scratching that nasty human's face, was that he smelled like his human's human. This human clearly did not know where his place was, unlike the female intruder, because he didn't even leave Bastille food, or clean his litter.

The two intruder came back a few times while Bastille's human was here, but Bastille always avoided them. He did not want to scratch them for being phoney, and to end up at the shelter. Especially since they never mentioned the fact that they came into his human's place while he wasn't there.

His human was talking at the phone, his bag full, and a smile on his face, but Bastille did not care much for that. His human always smiled when he was talking to his own human, so it meant she would probably come before he left. Bastille hoped so, like that, there would be no intruders. He jumped out of the bed, and followed his human downstairs, rubbing his leg when the human sat on the couch, and asking to be petted. His human lifted him p, and scratched him in his favourite place, just behind the ear, and so Bastille slowly caught up on the sleep he had been interrupted of earlier.

He was awakened a few moments later by his human lifting him to put him on the couch, and Bastille glared at the indecent human. Twice in one day, his precious sleep had been interrupted by unimportant things. Whatever his human wanted to do, he could have wait for him to finish sleeping. He watched the human take his bag and leave through the front door.

He waited a few moments to see if he would come back, but when his human didn't, he made his way back upstairs, his head high and he snuggled in the middle of his human's pillow. This was his favourite place in the whole place because it smelt of a mix of his human, and his human's human.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So I am curious about how you feel about this chapter, because, don't deny it, we all love some Bastille. And I know that this chapter might seem filler, but if you pay attention, you understand why it isn't.**

 **💚 What do you think of Bastille's thoughts concerning Jace and Clary? Especially when they do 'things out of order'?**

 **💚 What do you think of Bastille's feelings toward the intruders?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _Sorry, no replies for this chapter_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	54. 51 - The New Recruit

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 51** **: The New Recruit (6,4K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, I'm back, with a long chapter, hihi. But before you read, I have a few things to say!**

💚 **About, last chapter. You guys LOVED that whole Bastille point-of-view! I am shocked. I didn't know that he had so many fans. We should create a Bastille club, haha. I told you that you need to read it thoroughly because we didn't have any names. But to make things clear about all that**

 **Bastille's human: Jace**

 **Bastille's human's human: Clary**

 **The female intruder who cleans and feeds: Kaelie**

 **The male intruder who went upstairs and snooped around:?**

💚 **Also, we have reached 100K views and 1K reviews! OMG thank you so much! I hope that you will keep on reading and reviewing the story, no matter where the next few chapters will take you …**

💚 **Also, also, Guys! When I put an author's note, it's not for the sake of it. Don't be asking questions that are actually answered in the note … it makes me feel like I'm wasting my time warning you and all. I know that AN can be annoying, but this is my way to interact with you, and let you know when I will be late, or out of it, or not answering. So yeah, read the AN**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It was Clary's and his last day in Kenya, and like every time they would go somewhere, a part of Jace wished it wouldn't have to end. When he went back to Valentine the day after his birthday, his boss announced him that he was sending his daughter away for good measures. She had always wanted to do a safari, and so Valentine had granted her her wish, sending Jace along with her as her usual backup. Which in a way Jace found odd.

He understood that Valentine would want to make sure that his security had been upped before allowing his daughter to wander around, but he did not know how he felt about being sent as well. He knew it was because Valentine trusted Jace to take care of his precious girl and make sure nothing would happen to her, but he had expected him to make an exception and send several of his men with Clary to Kenya, so Jace could stay behind and make sure that the security was top-notched.

But in all honesty, though he was taken aback by this move from his boss, Jace was far from complaining. He got to spend a week with Clary and only girl, caring only about her from dawn to dusk, and worshipping her body all night long. Ever since he first left for Japan with her, Jace never really unplugged from work, it had always been an afterthought, and he always stayed in touch through emails and text messages.

Still, on this impromptu trip with Clary, he cared very little about what happened to Idris. Those seven days had been all about Clary, and only about her. A part of him was sure that this was due to the still fresh realisation that she could have died, the very same part that had been tempted all week long to steal Clary away from Valentine and start a new life with her.

In fact, he had entertained the idea for a very long time, sure that he could offer Clary a life where she wouldn't be targeted because of who her father was, or because of who _he_ was. They would have settled wherever she would have wanted, and within a year or two, Jace would have been back on his feet, enough to support Clary and the life they would make for themselves.

But every time he started to get in over his head, he reminded of himself of two painful truths. The first one being that Valentine would find them, no matter where they would hide. Valentine was not a man known to easily give up, and him stealing his sweet little girl away would definitely give the man the motivations to look for him all around the world. The second, and most important to Jace, Clary would never leave her father behind. She loved Valentine too much to start a new life without him. And this was why he simply appreciated those seven days with the woman he loved.

On their third day, after a safari during which Clary was wonderstruck by the possibility to pet a giraffe, Jace bought her a replica of the long-necked animal so she could add it to her charm bracelet. He had noticed that, though she did not wear the bracelet on a daily basis, the necklace only left her neck when she would go to bed.

Clary took many pictures of their trips, which Jace found odd as usual. He did not see the point of having pictures if they were not going to be public. But Clary still insisted on the matter. In fact, Jace felt that she was a bit less wary of them when they were in the public eye. But then again, she probably thought that being abroad meant that she was far enough from her father's eye, though Jace knew better. Still, he did not care much, anymore. If Valentine were to know, there was nothing Jace could really say. He loved Clary, and that was that.

In fact, though he did not talk to Clary about it, he had thought a few times about what she had told him when he was half asleep. And this was a question he could not give a straight answer to. To whom his loyalty would go first? Were Valentine order him to stop seeing Clary, would he follow suit, or would he defy his boss? His heart kept telling him that he would ultimately choose Clary over Valentine, because she was his future, and though Valentine was his past and present, he couldn't outweigh the woman he loved. But his brain sang a whole different song. _He didn't know_. This was the truth. Until he would be in that situation, he wouldn't be able to know.

It was one of those cases when one needed to be in the situation to know what they would do. How many people have sworn that they would never kill anyone, and ended up killing because someone they loved had been hurt? How many people were pro-abortion and still kept the baby when the time came? How many people never imagined hitting their significant other, and did the unthinkable in a fit of anger?

The truth was, he didn't know, no matter how much his heart was telling him that he would side with Clary, he knew he wouldn't be able to promise her that. And he knew that she was all she wanted to hear for them to be out of the closet. It was that one thing she demanded of him, and it was the one thing he couldn't give her. He could tell her that yes, she would come first, but he would feel like lying, and he never upfront lied to her. He eluded and omitted some truths, but he never lied straight to her face, and he wasn't planning to start.

Which was actually the reason why he and she were eating their last meal from room service, instead of going in some face restaurant, just like she had planned in the beginning. Now that they were about to go back to New York, Jace had to let Clary on his plan concerning Andrea, and he knew that no matter his honesty, she wouldn't like it. To be fair, were the roles reversed, he probably wouldn't have liked it either.

As they had been cut from the rest of the world, Clary still did not know of Luca's untimely demise. Jace saw in one of his morning papers that it had been mentioned briefly in the press, but Clary never bothered to read the news. She would probably learn about his death when they would get back to the US, and Jace knew that she would never suspect him. The press mentioned that he died of asthma, and though he loved her, Jace knew that Clary was naive enough to believe that. Of course, if she were to ever ask him, he wouldn't lie, but he doubted she would. This was one of Clary's biggest quality, and biggest flaw, she saw the good in everyone, he included.

"Babe," He gently said, making her look up from her phone and stare at him. He could tell that she was still upset about having room service. He softly smiled to her, and let her know,

"I should … warn you about what will happen when we get back." She frowned, not understanding where this conversation was going. He took a deep breath through his nose, and asked,

"Do you know who sent those pictures to your father?"

She made a face, clearly not happy with where Jace was taking the conversation. Though Jace made it clear back in New York that her father and he were men that made their own law, she also made it clear that the less she knew, the better she was about it. She wouldn't stop Jace from making her take shooting lessons, or from talking to her about his work life, but she would never ask on her own about it.

"I don't really care."

"You don't care to know who put a target over your face?" He asked with a blank voice, not believing his ears. He could understand that she wasn't really eager to know all about his illicit activities, he could understand that she wanted to distance herself as much as possible from this part of his life, but this was _her_ life that had been endangered. How could she not care about a threat directly put on her life?

She shrugged, picking at the rest of her dessert as she explained, "It's not much that I don't care, it's just that … I don't care to know all that goes around this … _aspect of yours and Dad's life_."

"It was Andrea Mazarati," Jace announced, not even trying to manage Clary's feeling. She could play the ostrich as much as she wanted, but he wasn't going to let her head stay buried much longer in the sand.

Clary furrowed her brows, surprised by this revelations as she stuttered, "But … Luca is also on those pictures. All of them actually. What you're saying doesn't make sense."

Jace didn't say a word, waiting for Clary to understand by herself how much she had been played, and when she did, he saw that beside her surprise, there was a bit of self-deception. She was probably not happy with herself to have been used like that.

"You're not going to kill Luca's father, are you? I mean, I'm here, alive and healthy," She suddenly said with panic, and Jace repressed an annoyed sigh. Instead of worrying about her own safety and her own life, she was worrying all about Mazarati and what Jace might do to him.

"No, I won't kill him."

"Promise me!" She demanded, and once again he repressed a sigh.

"I promise I won't kill Andrea Mazarati," Jace swore, knowing that he did have other ways to get rid of Maserati if the worst was to come. Ways that would never directly implicate him.

He watched Clary significantly sigh in relief, which comforted him in the idea that he was not going to let her know about what happened to Luca. She was going to find that out like the rest of the world, and assume that his health got the better of him, like the rest of the world.

But that did not mean his conversation was over. "Still, I won't let it go unpunished."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think that I am going to let that bastard target you, and let him go scot-free?"

"You just promised me that—"

"I did, and I won't touch a hair on his head. I've always done good on my promises to you so far. But that doesn't mean that I am going to turn a blind eye to what he did," Jace said, his tone implacable.

He watched Clary pursed her lips, undoubtedly not agreeing with his way to see the world, but not eager to engage in a discussion over it. He took a deep breath, hoping that she would be understudying of his plan, and let her know,

"See, Andrea has a daughter who is slightly younger than you," He started, but Clary widely opened her eyes, accusing him with dismay,

"You're going to kill her!?"

"No, I'm not. I'm going to do to her what her brother did to you."

Jace carefully watched his girl as the meaning of his words fully impacted her brain, and he cursed when her face suddenly became void of emotions. This was something that he had noticed over the past year. Clary had learnt to keep her emotions and thoughts to herself, turning her face into an unreadable map in seconds. And he had no doubts that it was something that she picked from him.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with a cold voice, making Jace frown. It was obvious to him why _she_ of all people should know about his plan of revenge.

"Because you're my girlfriend, and I don't want you to misinterpret what is going to happen between her and I. I will toy with her the same way Luca tried to toy with you. And I will let her father know in due time when it will be too late for him to do anting about it."

"I thought we were exclusive," She reminded him, and though she was trying to keep her voice even, Jace still heard a small waver in her tone. He got up from his chair and went to crouch next to Clary, cupping her face with his left hand as he assured her,

"We are."

"And yet, you're here telling me that you're going to screw Luca's sister," She hissed, jerking his hand away and snapping her head so they wouldn't be face to face anymore.

She was pissed, and though Jace had always liked the jealous side of Clary, this time around, he found nothing appealing to it. He couldn't fathom the fact that she thought he could so loosely go and see other girls. Did she think so little of him, to think that he would cheat on her, and even have the insolence to let her know before it even happened?"

"I won't _screw her_. I'll screw with her father's mind and heart. It's not the same thing, babe," he told her in a reassuring voice, hoping that she would understand that, no matter his needs for the job, he wouldn't go as far as to be that kind of man.

She humphed, crossing her arms over her chest, and a wild thought came to Jace's mind that he shouldn't have let her know about his plans after all. But … this wasn't the type of relationship he wanted with Clary. They already shared a secret, he did not want to have secrets from one another.

"I could have done it, and not peep a word to you about it. I could have simply gone through the motions without letting you know beforehand. But it's not the kind of relationship that I want. It's not the kind of relationship that _we_ agreed we'd have with one another. This is me being honest with you."

"Well, excuse me if I'm not head over heels at the idea of _my boyfriend_ getting all chummy chubby with _Seelie Mazarati_! I don't think I'm overreacting here, Jace! You're my boyfriend, and I don't like the idea of your lips, or your monster cock being on anyone else but me!"

This made Jace frown, and look at Clary with a different eye. "Did _you_ kiss Luca Mazarati?" He asked, concerned that the answer he would hear might not be the one he wanted.

"Of course not!" Clary cried out, offended that he would even ask that question. He gave her a small smile, taking her chin between two of his fingers and forcing her to look at him,

"Then why do you assume that I am going to kiss anyone but you?"

"You just said that—"

"That I would do to her what has been done to you. I have no intentions of touching the girl. You are the only person I have eyes for. I just want … What does the Old Testament say? It's an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."

He saw the slight relief in Clary's eye when he assured her that she was the only girl for him, and briefly kissed her lips, keeping for himself that he was hoping to do what Luca failed to do. Luca had wanted Clary to fall in love with him in order to torture Valentine's heart, and this was exactly what Jace intended to do with little Seelie Mazarati. He knew that no matter how well he could explain this to Clary, she wouldn't understand why Seelie had to be the one to pay for her father's sins.

Still, Jace started to see that Clary's issue was more the girl in question, than what Jace wanted to do. Though she held nothing to Clary in Jace's eyes, Seelie was a beautiful girl. She was a ginger with captivating blue eyes and a very generous cleavage, despite the fact that she still hadn't reached her twenties. Which is why Jace was barely surprised by Clary next sentence.

"So what? You want my blessing to flirt with someone else?" She asked her tone still a little snappy. Jace shook his head,

"No. I want you to understand why I have to do it."

"Technically, you don't have to do anything. I'm _right here_ , with you. I'm okay, I'm alive, I'm kicking," She argued, unknowingly stirring back up the anger that Jace tried so hard to swallow since the pictures had been given to him.

"You could have been killed," He hissed through his teeth, narrowing his eyes at Clary. How could she not understand how lucky she had been that Mazarati only wanted to threaten Valentine.

"But I wasn't. I could get run over by a bus, that doesn't mean you need to go hunt down every poor bus driver there is," Clary argued, being once again the advocate of the people who tried to use her a political pawn.

Jace took a deep breath through his nose, closing his eyes, and when he opened them again, he told the woman he loved so much, "I am not overreacting here, Clary. I just want Andrea to feel what your father felt. To feel what _I_ felt. I want him to know what it's like to see a picture of the person who means the world to you, a target drown on her face. I want him to understand how it feels to feel that there is a part of her life you knew nothing about. I want him to feel the dread of maybe losing that person."

Clary looked deeply into his eyes, and finally, her face softened.

"No matter what I say, you're still going to do it," She assessed, and when Jace positively answered to that, she compromised, "In that case, every time you see Seelie, you have to see me afterwards. _No exceptions, and non-negotiable._ "

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

The very same night Jace came back from Nairobi, Valentine paid him a visit so they could go over who would take Raphael's place to watch over Clary. Jace was surprised that Valentine never even tried to put the blame on him for pushing Raphael in that direction when the young Hispanic had wanted to stick to IT after the unfortunate encounter that lost him his lung.

Jace had been the one who convinced Valentine to put Raphael on Clary's tail, and so, in Jace's mind, Raphael's failure was ultimately his own, for having put faith in a man who disregarded his direct orders not once, but several times. And still, Valentine had not peeped a word about it, making Jace wonder if the boss estimated that him having to kill his friend was punishment enough.

He barely had time to put his bag down and greet his cat, that Valentine was already ringing at the door, making the kitten bolt upstairs, which wasn't really out of the ordinary. Expect for Clary and Magnus, Bastille rarely stayed downstairs when Jace had company over.

He let his boss in his apartment and filled him in about the recruit. Sergeant Ackles, fresh out of the army with perfect records concerning the skill of filature, sniping or hand to hand combat. The only thing that he left out of this quick sum up was that Sergent Ackles was a girl.

Though Valentine deeply respected Maryse and her opinion, Jace couldn't help but have noticed that there were very little (to none) women amongst the ranks of Idris. Valentine had no problem rescuing and helping women in need, and it seemed to Jace that he had a little more issues about trusting them. Another example of Valentine clear differentiation between girls and boys was the fact that he had trained his son to take over, all the while keeping his daughter oblivious to everything. Still, Jace couldn't tell if it was because Valentine was from a past generation where the underground was a world of men, or if it was simply the way Valentine saw the world.

Valentine let Jace know of what happened while he was in Kenya, catching him up about everything he needed to know, and then he inquired about the trip, though this time was different of the other times. Instead of asking about his daughter, he simply asked about Jace and his state of mind, which made Jace frown at him, unused of this kind of display.

"You just seemed a bit tensed before leaving," Valentine mindlessly said, sipping on his water, before grimacing at the liquid, obviously wishing for something stronger and browner.

Jace did not comment on that, but now understood why he did not send an army with Clary on her trip, and simply him. It was more than a simple question of trust, it was a way for Valentine to give Jace some time to 'cool-off'. Jace tried to picture what he might have looked like after the whole picture debacle, but all he could see was the madman Jordan described him. Which was probably why Valentine thought that he had been 'tensed'. If only his boss knew that the only worry on Jace's mind lately was the safety of his girl, who happened to be his boss's daughter.

An hour after Valentine arrived, Jordan came in with Lauren Ackles, and Jace carefully studied his boss's reaction to the newcomer. Valentine did not say a word and let the girl pitch her performances, but Jace could tell by the way Valentine was holding his glass that the older man was not very pleased with this new recruitment. Which was why Jace estimated that it was time for him to fend for his pick,

"She won't let Clary out of sight."

Valentine did not answer but finally tore his gaze away from the girl with light brown curls to stare at Jace. The blond man saw conflict in his mentor's eyes as if the older man was internally debating on what he was about to say to Jace. Which Jace did not like, Valentine had never hesitated to speak his mind to Jace before. But instead of lingering on that, he kept on selling his pick,

"Clary will never be able to get rid of her. Lauren is well trained, and she can follow you daughter everywhere, including the bathroom."

And this was when Valentine ticked, making Jace repress himself from rolling his eyes. He glanced at Jordan and Lauren who were watching the one-sided discussion, and though Jordan did not say anything, Jace knew that he was siding with him. After all, they had picked Lauren together.

"It's the twenty-first century, Valentine. You have to live with your time," Jace calmly said, doing his best to not sound condescending.

Jordan narrowed his eyes in his direction, probably feeling self-conscious about this blunt exchange between Jace and Valentine, and so Jace came up with an idea,

"Would it reassure you if she beat Jordan up?"

" _What_?! I do not agree with that! Why not beat your ass?!" Jordan cried out, making Jace smirk to himself. The two of them had been able to see a few of Lauren's training videos, and though they were both very good at hand to hand combat, neither of them wanted to find out if she could beat them to the ground. No matter how much he was for equality between genders, Jace knew that his ego would be bruised if Lauren beat him up.

"You know that I'm right here in the room with you?" Lauren inquired, with a bit of sass. This was something that Jace had noticed when he interviewed her. Lauren did not beat around the bush. Maybe it was because she came from a world of men, or maybe it was because she was from the South, but she still spoke her mind, and this was a quality that Jace appreciated. He would rather have a subordinate with a smart mouth, but who followed orders, than one who never said anything and did as pleased.

"Why did you leave the military?" Valentine asked, and Jace finally understood the issue his boss had with the girl. It had nothing to do with her gender, but more to do with her background. But then again, Jace already had the answer t that.

"Well, apparently, no matter where you are, if your genitals are inside of you, it gives any dufus with a penis the right to force themselves on you. And when you complain about it to your superiors, they get the nerves to tell you that you're a lying whore that should think twice before accusing her ranking officer," Lauren complained, with passion, clenching her fist on her sides. The topic was still fresh and sore for her.

"So you swore off the military all at once?" Valentine asked, surprising Jace in his lack of compassion for the girl.

"Yes. Though I did not have a choice. I was informed that it would be better if I resigned, and I did. I care very little about people doubting my words, or my capacities," She added, narrowing her eyes at Valentine who did not seem the slightest contrite by her blatant accusation.

"I know who you are, Mr Morgenstern, and I know _exactly_ where I'm getting if I take this job. But the pay is good, and no offence to your daughter, following around a twenty years old debutante is hardly something out of my reach."

"And what if she asks you to back off? Clarissa can be really convincing when she wants something," Valentine argued, holding Lauren's gaze to him. The young woman shrugged, not taken aback as she countered,

"Then I will back off. She doesn't need to see me for me to keep an eye on her. As Mr Wayland told you earlier, I am trained to tail people and I was a sniper. It was my job to see but not be seen."

Valentine looked at the girl from head to toe, before placidly saying, "You don't need my approval, Jace. If you think she's good, she's good."

"It's your daughter," Jace argued, still bitterly remembering that he had estimated Raphael good enough, and had ended up regretting his decision.

"I know. And I know that you also know that," Valentine mindlessly said, before turning to Jace with a vicious grin, "And we both know that if something happens to her, _you_ will be the one regretting every decision you made about her safety."

Jace nodded, keeping for himself that Valentine was more right that he could ever imagine. Before recruiting Lauren, he had been actually considering hiring two people around the clock, but Jordan advised him against it, arguing that they should have this kind of security for when 'shit would really get down'.

So on this note, having the final word, Jace dismissed Lauren, asking Jordan to take her to headquarters and get Magnus to fill her in about Clary's schedule and habits. Strangely, Valentine stayed behind, though Jace had been expecting for him to tag along Jordan and Lauren to make sure she would know everything there was to know about his precious daughter.

The two men stared at one another for a few seconds, before Valentine said, as if nothing, "Clary came back from Kenya with some funny ideas … she wants to take shooting lessons."

"She should," Jace immediately shot back. It hadn't expected Clary to keep this huge thing from her father, but he had to say that he was surprised by how she let her father know about her latest 'hobby'. The way Valentine said it, it seemed that it was simply a whim that came out from one of her travels, instead of her boyfriend demanding of her to be prepared at all time.

Valentine narrowed his eyes at Jace, his tight lips clearly disagreeing with Jace's statement, and having an issue that the blond boy did not side with him. Which was why Jace came clean about the whole idea,

"I may, or may not have implied that knowing how to use a gun is always a useful skill to have."

"Clary should have to hold a gun," Valentine snapped, his fist tightening at his side, and his eyes shooting daggers at Jace.

"With all due respect, she should. She is your daughter, and you can't expect the world to treat her with the same deference that you do."

"No apparently not," Valentine snarled, making Jace frown, his guard up.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Would you have treated Clary with the same respect that I do, she never would have come back with that ludicrous idea!"

This wasn't the first time that Valentine was losing his temper over his daughter, this was actually the only thing he was known to lose his temper over. But still, this was the first time that Valentine was losing his temper against Jace. And though it felt weird to Jace to be the target of Valentine's anger, he was not letting himself be impressed by the man. He was not going to back away on that matter. And this was why he coldly retorted,

"I don't have to respect her the way you do. _She is not my daughter_."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

It had been three weeks since Lauren had started tailing Clary, and three weeks since Jace and Valentine had their slight disagreement. Of course, since the shooting idea officially came from Clary, Valentine did not oppose in it and asked Jordan himself to add shooting lessons to the eventual self-defence lessons. still, Jace felt that this argument put a cold between Valentine and him. Not that their working relationship suffered from it, but the thin line that made people think of him as Valentine's surrogate son seemed to barely exist anymore.

Still, Jace was in no way considering apologising, or try to appease his boss's feelings. To him, Clary learning to hold a gun was something Valentine should have taught her when she was still young and learning about calculus. He couldn't pretend to run a kingpin and not prepare his daughter for the worst. The world did not work like that, and Valentine better than anyone knew it.

On a plus side, things had been going very well between Clary and him. He had been actually surprised to discover that Clary liked shooting after all. She could gush for hours about the adrenaline rush or the feeling of power that holding a weapon gave her. She would even joke that Jace would now better beware since she could shoot him and that they both knew that her father would do anything to keep her out of jail.

He also had been seeing Seelie for the past three weeks, and as promised, he always saw Clary the same day. Jace felt a bit weird about Clary's need to know how each 'date' wnt, but still satisfied her curiosity, before satisfying her appetite. And though he did not appreciate his moments with the young Mazarati for a second, some good still came out of it. They made Jace love Clary even more.

The more time he spent with the girl, laughing at her jokes or pretending to be interested in her life, the more he realised that Clary was the person he wanted to spend his life with. He wanted her to be his wife, he wanted her to mother his children, he wanted to grow old beside her and make love to her each night that would pass by.

But in all honesty, he had grown comfortable to be in this state where they were. Sure there were things that he couldn't do like simply take Clary out to grab a bite at Mrs Parvati, but he liked that Clary was his, and his only, and that each moment he spent with her, he did not have to worry about having someone else intervene. Eat of those moments were so precious that the two of them always made sure to make the most of them. And there was also the fact that he did not have to worry about someone targeting Clary to get to him.

He had contacted Luke Garroway to apologise for that unnecessary threatening message, as well as to know if anyone but him knew about his relationship with the redhead, and so far, they all came short. Luke knew, as well as Magnus, and Isabelle, and that was it. Kaelie knew he had someone, just like Jordan. And Jace still wasn't sure about Valentine. If his boss knew, it did not look like him to not say anything. Valentine was not known to be someone who bit his bone, and whether it was as Clary father, or as Jace's boss, it seemed very unlikely for him not to say a word about that ordeal.

Jace was lost in his thoughts, reading the paper with Bastille nestled on his laps, when someone rang at his door. He smiled to himself, hoping that it was Clary coming to surprise him, but kept his face closed when it saw that it was Lauren.

So far, the young girl did as told, and followed Clary. Not even two days after being introduced to the redhead, Lauren sent a text to Jace, letting him know that Clary indeed asked her to back off, offering a deal about 'not getting into troubles, and contacting Lauren if needed'. So Lauren took a step back and simply followed the girl from afar like she said she would.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Jace shook his head, and let the girl in his apartment, proposing her water. She took the glass but did not drink on it, her eyes looking at the cat on the couch with suspicion.

"I did not take you for a cat person," She noted, which made Jace smile to himself, though his face remained unmoved. Kaelie kept making fun of him and his cat, calling him a James Bond villain, though he was quite sure that had he been a James Bond villain, the franchise would have died at the first movie. No use in monologues and convoluted deaths when you wanted a person dead.

"So … what I'm about to ask is … _wayyy_ out of line. But I have to, just for my peace of mind."

"Go ahead," he simply said, though he already had an idea of what this was about.

"Are you having an affair with Miss Morgenstern?"

Jace repressed a smirk. Though he was caught, he still praised that the girl did her job correctly. This was the question that Raphael had been supposed to ask him months ago.

"What makes you think that?" He inquired, not as if he just had been busted going behind their boss's back, but as if he was talking about the weather getting colder.

"Well, Miss Morgenstern comes rather often to that specific building at times that do not coincides with her friend's schedules. They all have schools or jobs that made them come either after she's already here or leave before she does. And … I saw you sneak into the mansion a few nights ago, only to stay there all night …"

Jace gave her an impressed nod, surprised to not have noticed her when he came to see Clary a few nights ago after a movie night with Seelie. So far, he did not know of one single person who had managed to startle him, especially when it came to his very first skill.

But still, he did not bother answering her first question. The two of them stared at one another, before Lauren's shoulders visibly relaxed, as she said,

"Okay. Well, now I know."

"Now, you do," Jace repeated with his usual cold tone. He slightly tilted his head to the side, not bothered for a second by Bastille claiming his laps again, glaring at the person who disturbed their bonding, and the ex-military inquired,

"You're not asking me if I told Mr Morgenstern?"

"Why would I need to ask you that?"

"Because you're obviously hiding your relationship. Otherwise you would have used the front door, last Thursday," She countered, making Jace raise an eyebrow at her. Did she really think he was actually _trying_ to hide his relationship? Did she think he was such an amateur? Sure he respected Clary's wish and did not come out as he had first wished, but he was far from really hiding as well. Had he been hiding, Lauren would never have found out about them, no matter how good she was.

Though he hadn't spoken a word, Lauren seemed to have understood her mistake, and bashfully looked down on her hands while Jace enunciated a truth,

"If you had told Valentine, he would have been here by Friday night, ready to reap my head off."

Lauren nodded her agreement, which made Jace slightly narrow his eyes at her. For a second, he was questioning her loyalty. "So, I am curious to know why didn't Valentine reap my head off Friday night?"

"Honestly, _you_ hired me and vouched for me. As far as I'm concerned, I answer to you. Plus, Mr Morgenstern said he didn't want to know what his daughter did of her free time, so why should I tell him? I just have to rearrange my schedule when she comes to see you. She's certainly in no danger while she's with you."

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So Jace and Valentine are in disagreement, how do you feel about that?**

 **💚 What do you think of Jace's plan concerning his revenge on Andrea?**

 **💚 And what do you think of Lauren and her allegiance?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 **Guest 1:** _Well, this intruder is a mystery to us for the moment … or is he? As for your question, check the AN of the previous chapter_

 **TheItalianGirl:** _Yeah, 'cleaning before mating'_ It'simportanttobeclean!And maybe it was Valentine, maybe it wasn't…onlythestorywilltell.

 **Guest 2:** _And you lost me … haha. I have never seen Clueless, and to be honest until Fancy did a copy of it, I had never heard of that movie … 80's rom-coms are SOOOOO not my thing, haha_

 **Guest 3:** _Well, we don't know … maybe, maybe not …_

 **Guest 4:** _I know, Bastille is such a cute kitten. I think my cat used to think the same thing, but I was slow at the time (being seven and all), haha. And yeah, us humans do things out of order when you compare to other species, haha. And yeah, Kaelie is a good human in Bastille's opinion, if you remove her coming when Jace isn't here. As for the second intruder … we shall know at some point …_

 **Guest 5:** _I know, everyone wants to know, but it's confusing on purpose …_

 **Guest 6:** _Aww, thank you. Glad that you liked this take over by Bastille_

 **Guest 7:** _Well, hopefully, all your answers have been answered in this chapter and AN._

 **Serena:** _Well, I wanted to tell you that last chapter, but if you want some clace lemons with some handcuffs, you should check my latest one shot …_

 **Biba:** _Well, I am so happy that you liked the story so much that you couldn't put it down. And you do have some interesting theory, that, like you said, I can't answer to without spoiling. But let me tell you that no one we personally know will die in this ending … unlike what I had originally planned … I can promise you that. I hope you liked this new chapter as much as the previous 50, haha_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	55. SORRY

**My dear little broccoli 💚💚💚**

 **💚 So, I am sorry this is not an update. This is just me warning you that I don't know when I will be able to update again. I am about to lose my internet connection to my laptop, and I honestly don't see myself updating from my phone. Writing 6-8K worth of words on my phone is just not something I want to do anymore. So I will keep on writing, don't worry, but the updates are going to be more spread out. Don't hate me, or abandon this story, though. It's just life going its merry way.**

 **💚 On a brighter note, I might actually finish this story quickly after catching up, so I might update daily after getting some internet back.**

 **💚 Now, that being said, I really tried to finish this story before me losing internet. I knew it was coming, and I wanted you to have this story finished first. But like I said, my aunt paid me a surprise visit, and it killed my writing process ... SORRY**

 **Love, Mina 💚💚💚**


	56. 52 - About That One Friend

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 52** **: About That One Friend (4,0K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, finally, I am updating. I still don't have a stable connection, but I can still try to give you something. I should probably get a real connection by mid-October. Until then … you will have to be patient, please.**

💚 **But, you have many updates. DESTINED as well as ROAD TRIPPIN and this one. And if I'm quick enough, you might even get a surprise … So be on the lookout on the other stories … (no, it's not Mistakes)**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

As Magnus was making sure that the food was stirring nicely in its pot, Alec came from behind and hugged him, thanking him once again for cooking for his sister. Though Alec was not really a great cook, he liked to pretend he was to his sister, especially after she had started her cooking lessons, and being the brother that he was, he did not want to give his sister any motives to make fun of him.

Magnus had moved in with Alec over the course of the few weeks during which everyone believed Jace to be dead. And they only became an official time a few weeks ago, while Jace was away in Kenya with Clary. And though the whole thing went very well, Magnus had to admit that he would have liked better if Jace had been there afterwards to calm his nerves.

Though he had been anticipating meeting the Lightwood (and especially Maryse) as Alec's boyfriend, he realised that he was stressing himself over nothing. Not even once Maryse brought his past against him or hinted that given who he was, he Alec would be better off without him. On the contrary, she was more worried about him than about her son. Which Alec always reminded her, pretending to be hurt by this 'lack of parental worry for him'. At the end of their first dinner, Maryse gave her son a long speech about how he should take care of Magnus, and not play around with him.

Maryse only asked Magnus a few days later if he had told Alec about everything that happened in his life, but without really prying. Just to make sure that they were being honest and open with each other. Which was the case. Weirdly enough, Alec never mentioned his doubts concerning his mother to either of them, and Magnus had the feeling that it was because he didn't want to know after all. There was nothing he could do if he knew, and as Robert would often say, they were truths better left unsaid.

"You know, Izzy is always late," Alec said with a sultry tone while kissing his lover's neck.

Magnus shook his head with a small smile, repressing an eye roll. Alec had just come back from a week in Sweden, visiting his little brother there, and every excuse had been good since, to get him to bed. Which he already did, _twice_.

When he did not answer, or even gave him a sign that he should pursue, Alec's hand started playing with Magnus's belt as he let him know, "It's actually always been a fantasy of mine to do it in the kitchen. Just above the stove."

"Some other time. I don't want your sister barging in, and seeing us butt naked."

"As I said, she's always late."

Magnus shook his head once again but stopped Alec's hand to go further down his happy trail. He didn't want to get all hot and bothered for nothing. So instead, he led the conversation toward something less sensual than Alec's dirty fantasies.

"I think we should get a dog?"

This ought to make Alec stop and step back so he could look properly in his eyes. "Does that mean you'll get rid of your place and permanently live here?"

Though he had moved in with Alec, Magnus didn't find it in himself to sell his house. No matter how small it was, no matter the hazardous neighbourhood, no matter the bad memories, it was still the only thing that linked him to his Mom. Without this old house, he had nothing material to remember her by. And though he wasn't living there anymore, he couldn't let go of it either.

"I don't think I'll ever get rid of it, Alec. It's … complicated to explain. I'm not keeping it because of us, just because of what was before. But that shouldn't stop us from getting a dog."

He knew that Alec felt that he was keeping his place as a contingency plan, in case it didn't work between them, and though he had reassured several times his man that it wasn't the case, it seemed that Alec was never really satisfied with the answer. Which was why Magnus had thought of getting a dog. It was a big step in a relationship to get a pet together, and it would reassure Alec concerning Magnus's commitment to their couple.

"We are so not getting a chihuahua. I _refuse_ to be that cliché," Alec warned, making Magnus laughed, before he added, "We should go to the shelter tomorrow. Simon is sure to recommend us some good places."

Just as they were starting to talk about what kind of breed was out of the question, the doorbell rang, making Magnus give an 'I told you so' look at Alec before going to open the door to Izzy and her husband. Alec's sister happily jumped into her brother's arms, asking all about their younger sibling while Simon gave Magnus a bottle of red wine.

The party of four sat in the living room to have a drink before diner, and listen to Alec marvelling about how being abroad matured their baby brother. During diner, Izzy broke the news that she and Simon were going to Seattle after Christmas, so Simon could do an internship there. Alec and she joked about how Robert was no so happy to see his daughter take off so soon after his youngest child left the nest as well.

And though Magnus participated in the family fun, a part of his brain suddenly thought of Jace, and how his best cover was about to be blown up. He knew that Izzy knew all about Clary and Jace, and he also knew that to Valentine, when Clary was coming to this particular building, it was to see her best friend.

 **Your cover is about to disappear. Isabelle is going to Seattle. You have to think of something else for when Clary's wants to come to spend the night with you. Magnus**

Magnus hadn't been Jace to answer to him right away, thinking that his friend was probably busy with some business since he turned down his invitation to going Alec and his family for diner. He knew that it wasn't Jace being his antisocial-self since the blond man had already done many times the effort to come and visit Alec and him several times, or even invite them over for dinner. And Kaelie was supposed to join them for desert, so Jace wouldn't have felt lost amongst couples.

But surprisingly, Jace texted Magnus back right away, with an answer that had the Asian man worried.

 **My cover has already been blown up a few days ago. Jace**

Magnus considered excusing himself from his guests to call his friends concerning this alarming statement, but he simply decided that he would pay Jace a visit after Izzy and Simon would go back to their apartment. He knew that Jace was not really someone who liked talking over the phone, and whatever he was doing at the moment, he was probably not able to have a free conversation that did not require censorship from unwanted ears.

So he put his phone aside and gave back his attention to what was happening around the table. They had finished the rice and ratatouille he had made long ago and were simply waiting for Kaelie to arrive to have a strawberry charlotte for dessert.

Simon gave them a few addresses of shelters he knew, recommending that they should take a cub. Of course, Izzy tried to sell them the ridiculous idea of Alec and him taking a small dog that they would be able to dress. She was already marvelling about how she knew of a cute little boutique where they could buy matching outfits for them and their dog when her brother stopped her in her fantasy to let her know that neither Magnus or him wanted a small dog, nor were interested in being that much of a stereotype.

Kaelie saved them from Izzy arguing how a small dog would be better for them, by entering the apartment shouting that she was the best in the world. But strangely, instead of jumping at Alec's throat like she usually did, she jumped on Simon.

Alec and Kaelie had developed a friendship that arranged Magnus in every sense. Because Kaelie was so oddly open to Alec, Magnus did not need to have any secret concerning her with Alec. In fact, Alec sometimes knew more than Magnus. He took the habit to drop Kaelie to Uni and pick her up after work. They would usually spend their Friday nights together, either drinking or each working on their own stuff. And Kaelie tagged along Alec a few times for the Sunday mess, along with the rest of the Lightwoods and Clary.

In fact, it was Alec who proposed that they gave a key to Kaelie so she could come and visit anytime. And many times, Magnus found Alec in Kaelie's couch on Saturday morning,devating the past night.

"If you weren't married, the things I'd do to you, Lewis," Kaelie declared, kissing his cheek, and making Simon laugh. Both Magnus and Alec weirdly look at this unlikely thing while Izzy was all smiles, and Simon asked,

"So, I take it that my uncle took you in?"

"He did! Though I have to admit, you were right, I did get that pervy vibe, but as soon as I reminded him who connected us, he was all professional. You have no idea of the weight you took off my shoulders," She sighed with happiness, slushing on one of the chairs with a big smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Alec inquired.

"Kaelie was looking for a summer job in a law firm, and Si hooked her up with his uncle working for Cohen Corp **,** " Izzy explained while Magnus brought the cake to the table. Kaelie was still beaming, telling Magnus,

"We need a toast to that! I got more than a summer job. I got to work there every holiday!"

"Maybe that could lead to a job offer when you finish school," Alec pondered, taking the vodka out of the fridge and bringing shots so they could all cheer to Kaelie's success. But Kaelie shook her head, showing her ingenious mind.

"I already have a job for when I finish school. A pretty good job offer, well paid and waiting just for me. But Uncle Isaac doesn't need to know that. He just needs to believe that I'll end up working for him, so he can teach me everything he knows about the job."

"Who already gave you a job, when you don't have the diploma, yet?" Alec mused, and Kaelie mischievously smiled at him, putting her finger on her lips before raising her glass up and calling to cheers.

They all raised their glass for the toast and drank their shots before Magnus cut the cake. Izzy started making plans with Kaelie for her birthday, shortly after Christmas and before she would leave for Seattle. She wanted to make it an all girls night with a few of her friends, maybe even go to Vegas or LA. As they start plotting the perfect birthday, Simon and Alec started talking about Seattle and how everything was going well in their plans to move. Magnus had no doubts that Valentine probably made a few calls to make sure his Goddaughter wouldn't end up homeless, especially after Simon admitted that their first choice of apartment, that was rather pricy, was their future home after all.

The evening dragged on, different conversations being broached, and many waves of laughter being shred, and when ten o'clock stroke, Simon and Izzy declared that they would call it a night. They left, leaving Kaelie with them who helped them cleaned them up while Alec was sharing with her Magnus's and his plans to adopt a dog. The two of them where deep in conversation about dog names, when Magnus excused himself, perfectly knowing that he would find Kaelie whenever he would go back home.

He went to see Jace, hoping that he would be home, given the time, and when he first knocked to find out if Jace was home, he happily saw that t was the case.

"I'm not interrupting I hope," He asked, assuming that if his friend was home, maybe his girlfriend was as well. Jace made a face,

"You are, but it is most welcomed. I'm getting beat up like a little girl."

With that, he invited Magnus in, and Magnus found Clary sitting at the table, a game of chess in the making where most white pieces were gone. Jace sat in front of Clary while Clary arbored a victorious grin. She quickly nodded her head to Magnus, before turning back her attention to Jace, and asking,

"So? Can I go back in killing you, now?

Jace nodded, his face unreadable, and Clary moved her knight, declaring check mate to Jace. Magnus watched his best friend make yet another face, displeasure clear on his face before he turned to him and asked,

"Care to take my place?"

"Playing against Clary? Thank you, not. I'm not fool enough to compete with a state champion, three years in a row," Magnus declared, perfectly aware that Clary has been playing chess since a very young age, and that neither Jace or him had any chance of beating her. He, at least, had the excuse of not being in love with the girl, so he could refuse such a humiliation.

He watched Jace narrow his eyes at Clary, who pretended to be all innocent at this moment, and he understood that she kept that information to herself. With a smile, she got up, and kissed Jace on the cheek, as she told him,

"You guys talk whatever you have to talk about, I'll go get ready for bed."

Then, she left, leaving Magnus all dumfounded at this display of affection he just witnessed. Magnus knew very well that Jace was in love with the redhead, he could actually hear it in the voice of his friend when he was talking about her. But seeing Jace interact with his girlfriend, smiling to her, and watching her take the stairs up was a whole different thing. For a moment, he even wondered if he was looking at his own lover in the same way.

Magnus had always seen Jace being very private about his emotions and feelings. But those five small seconds of intimacy he witnessed completely changed the way he saw his friend. It was day and night. Jace was a different man around Clary. And it was even more noticeable when she left the room, and Jace returned immediately to his usual cold usual self, not showing a single emotion on his face.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked Magnus, apparently curious as to why Magnus paid him this surprise visit. Magnus quickly shook away his astonishment over Jace showing emotions and focused on why he came in the first place.

"What do you mean your cover has already been blown up? Does Valentine know?!"

Jace slightly snickered, shaking his head, before he got up and tidied the place as he informed his friend,

"You know, Clary isn't the most stealth person in the world. And even though she tried, she didn't manage to check Lauren off her shoulder. Lauren did her job, and her not being stupid, she put two and two together."

"Did she out you to Valentine?" Magnus insisted, wanting to know why Jace was so relaxed about the whole situation. He knew that Jace wasn't the one who wanted to keep the relationship a secret. He also knew that Jace would be more than happy the day Valentine would finally know about Clary and him, no matter the consequences. But he also knew that Jace wouldn't want Valentine to know by somebody else than him. It was simply a question of principles.

"It seems that Lauren doesn't care much for Valentine," Jace revealed as he passed a cloth over the sink to remove the few droplets of water. Magnus slightly narrowed his eyes, not liking the potential conflict that this new piece of information could bring. Valentine liked when his people were loyal to him and only to him. And it seemed that his latest hire, the one that was supposed to look after the person he adored, was more loyal to Jace than to him.

"Valentine's not going to like that," He noticed, making Jace snap nonchalantly,

"There are many things that Valentine doesn't like lately."

Magnus widely opened his eyes, slightly taken aback by the slightly bitter tone in his friend's voice. Jace sat with him on the sofa, and explained,

"He resents me for giving to Clary the idea of holding a gun."

" _What_? Since when?"

"Since the pictures."

"How come I didn't know about that?" He was surprised that he never even heard of the redhead taking shooting lessons. He knew that he wasn't close to her, but still, this seemed a rather important change in her life for him to surely hear about it. Wether from someone in Idris, whether by their common friends.

"Not many people know about it. With you, that must be five. Valentine isn't very keen on having his daughter holding a gun, and he's even less keen on letting people know about it."

"Wait a minute? How did you justify to Valentine that _you_ convinced Clary to hold a gun?"

Jace shrugged. "I just told him that I was the one who suggested the idea to her that she shouldn't be that defenceless in the streets of New York. She's the one who told her father she wanted to shoot."

Magnus nodded, still in shock over this news. Though he couldn't go as far as saying that he was friends with Clary, he knew her well enough to know that she was a peaceful soul. She was the kind of girl who would probably chain herself to a tree to save it. He never pictured her as someone who would take a gun, and he had not doubted that Jace had to argue a lot in order for her to agree to this.

He got up, realising that the purpose of his visit was void and that Jace probably wanted nothing more than to go upstairs to his girl. Still, he asked,

"What are you going to do when Izzy leaves?"

"That's Clary's problem to figure out. Though I don't think she's thinking of the consequences of her friend's departure. She's only ranting on how sad she is to see her go, even if she never tells her that."

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Magnus's PoV**

Magnus and Alec arrived at a restaurant that Alec had wanted to take Magnus to for months. It was apparently a very good Jamaican restaurant that had been recommenced to him his Chef several times. But as soon as they entered the building, Magnus saw something disturbing a few tables over.

Jace was sitting there, all smiles for a young ginger redhead who was giggling as he was telling her something. He narrowed a little his eyes and recognised the girl as Seelie, the youngest daughter of Andrea Mazarati. This was all wrong and could start a war, but before jumping to a conclusion, he knew that he should talk to Jace about it.

Unfortunately, he did not consider that Alec was not as discreet as him. Before he could do anything, his partner was hailing over to both Seelie and Jace, all smiles, and dragging the two of them over to the table where the couple was seated.

"Fancy seeing you here! I never thought that I'd see any of you in a restaurant that serves that type of food," Alec declared, unknowingly reminding Magnus, that both Seelie and Alec were socialites that evolved in the same circles. Even though they almost had a ten years gap between the two of them, they were bound to know each other.

Seelie smiled, getting up to kiss Alec, and he decided to make the presentation, "Magnus, this is See—"

"Seelie Mazarati. I've heard about you," Magnus cut, very briefly glancing at Jace. It wasn't much to cut Alec in his introduction, but more to let Jace know that he was on to him and that he was going to grill him later on for that.

What he didn't expect, was Seelie's reaction. "Awww, you've talked about me?" She _gushed_ at Jace, making him fondly smile to her as he responded with a sweet voice that seemed so foreign in his mouth,

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I talk about you?"

This surprised even Alec, who had always known Jace as being someone cold. He actually often teased Magnus about that, telling him that he chose a robot for a best friend. He glanced at Magnus, trying to see if it was unusual for him as well, but Magnus played along and simply smiled, as he said,

"Well, we'll leave you to it, and get to our table. I'll see you tonight, Jace."

"I'm off to Washington. I'll text you later on," Jace reminded him, his eyes briefly meeting his so they both knew that this would be discussed over by text. Though Magnus was sure as Hell not going to wait for a later on.

He and Alec went to their assigned table, Alec still stunned by their walk-in, "So Jace is dating Seelie. This is going to be problematic."

Magnus furrowed his brows, just realising at this moment that there was something even more problematic. So far, he only saw the issue of Jace being with an enemy of Valentine, even if it was just by default. But … _Jace was currently dating Clary_! And though he feared the wrath of Valentine, he didn't want to unleash Clary's ire. There was a saying about the most peaceful people having the most powerful fury and Jace was putting himself in a position where he could only lose, no matter the perspective.

He took his phone out while telling his lover, "It is going to be problematic. Still, would it be possible for you to keep what you just saw for yourself?

 **? ? ? Magnus**

"I'm certainly not going to go see my Godfather and tell him that I saw _Jace_ hanging out with a Mazarati. Didn't you ever heard of the messenger always getting killed?"

Magnus chuckled at the joke, though he doubted that Valentine would ever try to kill Alec, or any of his siblings, no matter how bad the news they would give him was bad. still, he liked the fact that, though Alec never asked for details, it was clear that he had a fairly good idea of how Valentine built his fortune. He wasn't as naive as his sister.

 **It's not what you think. I'm just eating Andrea a lesson. He'll think twice next time, before going after Clary. Jace**

Magnus kept his ace stoic, though all he wanted to do was go to his friend and tell him to let it go. Andrea already lost a son, and apparently, Jace was aiming to make the Italian's heart bleed, now, toying with the daughter he loved the most. Suddenly, he looked up, seeing clear in Jace's game, and tried to spot through the window if there was anyone he knew, and there he spotted Jordan, sitting at the terrace of a café just next street.

 **This is a dangerous game, Jace. You too have a weakness, now. And speaking of which, Clary's not going to like it when she learns that you're playing with Seelie. They're from the same circles. Everyone knows everyone, just as Alec proved it to you. Magnus**

 **Trust me, no one will ever dare come after Clary, after that. As for her, she knows, which is why I can't see you tonight. I'm seeing her and heading to Washington in the morning. Jace**

 **What about Valentine? Magnus**

 **This is my revenge. Valentine already had his. Jace**

.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So Magnus and Alec are getting serious, they're getting a dog! And Maryse is more worried about Magnus than her own son, aha**

 **💚 What do you think of Kaelie being close to Alec?**

 **💚 And what do you think of this glimpse of Seelie?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _,_

 **Guest 3:** _Haha, yup! Let's have strong female characters! Haha_

 **Serena:** _I'm not sure I understood what you meant …_

 **Biba:** _Definitely! Lauren is like Magnus, Jace comes before Valentine. Though Valentine has power and all, the new generation is coming …_

 **Green Peppers:** _Well, you tell me as soon as you start the Club, I will definitely sign in. Haha. As for Jace's plan … Jace is to for blood. He didn't get his revenge, and he wants it. You don't go after Jace's girl, that's it! And I totally took your advice, Eva Green is perfect for her! I love the actress (and she is French, haha). And green veggies are simply the best! Though … I'm not into Brussel Sprouts. It's the only thing I don't like. ️_

 **Niamh x:** _Thank you for reviewing. It's been a while, I hope you are okay_

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	57. 53 - This Particular Girl

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 53** **: This Particular Girl (1,8K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, finally, I am updating again. I still don't have a stable connection, but I can still try to give you something. I should probably get a real connection by the beginning of November. Until then … you will have to be patient, please.**

💚 **And, honestly guys, though you know I always try to answer, I really don't time today/ You know it takes a lot of time to respond to each of you individually, and right now, I don't have the time. Sorry, sorry. BUT thank you for taking the time to review, and don't let my not answering once stop you from reading and reviewing.**

💚 **And, I know the chapter is short, but it is necessary, just as the one before. There is still a lot that has to take place, and ... well ... I can't drop things out of nowhere.**

💚 **Also, someone created the Bastille Club! Thank you so much for doing so! This is the best club ever, haha. And I just wanted to say so, haha**

💚 **Also, also, now I can tell you guys, I am on a weird updating schedule because I just moved to from France to Wales. And well, moving is already hard enough, moving countries is a whole different thing. I love it, and Welsh people are awesome, but I am still settling in, and well, I don't have much time to update. Please don't hate me and be happy for me and managing to make my life better.**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jordan's PoV**

With a final deep breath, Jordan looked one last time at the box in his hand, before closing it with a snap. He knew he had no reason to be nervous, he and Maia talked about this day several times before, so she knew it was coming, and he knew what her answer would be. And still, he was anxious that she would refuse his proposal at the last second.

He had planned it all, going the extra mile just to be sure that she would remember his proposal for years. Maia was a rather simple girl. She wasn't really into romantic tropes and even made fun of them when she saw them in movies or TV shows. But still. She had told Jordan again and again that she wanted him to give her a proposal worth remembering. She didn't care much for the wedding itself, she just wanted to remember the proposal.

So there he was, hoping that what he had planned for her would meet her expectations. And Jace, who was next to him, did not help calm his nerves in the slightest. It was as if he did not understand the pressure Jordan was on.

"You know she wants to marry you, stop fussing over nothing," The blond man dismissed with a blasé tone as they neared the bar where Maia was working.

"Maybe I should wait and get a better ring," Jordan suggested, though he was more talking to himself than to Jace. He saw from the corner of his eye that Jace rolled his eye, probably tired of hearing over and over about rings and proposal from him.

"Well, we'll see if you're that confident when that time will come for you. It's not as easy as it looks," Jordan snapped, though he was not expecting Jace to say answer anything to him.

He had grown accustomed of Jace keeping his private life, private and had resigned himself with the probability that he would never get to meet Jace's family in the future. Jace seemed dead-on on keeping his professional life separate from his private life, and Jordan had to admit that if his blond friend had found a way to actually keep on living like that, it was only a reason more to admire the man.

But surprisingly, Jace smirked, and said, sure of himself, "When I'll propose, I won't be sweating over if the proposal is right, but rather if she's going to accept it."

Jordan blinked a few times, surprised of this sudden and unexpected share of information from Jace's part, but when he came out of his astonishment, it was too late, Jace had regained his usual unreadable face and was walking toward their usual spot.

Strangely, this new found knowledge about Jace gave Jordan a slight boost of confidence. Though Jace was younger than him, Jordan had always looked up to him, probably because he was a born leader, or maybe it was because Jace had a strong mindset and was always determined on achieving his goals. More than once, Jace had unknowingly been an example to Jordan. And now that he knew that the man he admired was also planning on proposing in the future to his own girlfriend, Jordan felt a bit more confident to do so.

He watched Maia working on closing the bar whilst the last few customers were singing at the karaoke stand, drunk out of their mind, and with a heavy sigh, he decided that it was then, or never. Gathering all the courage he could, he walked to the stage, giving a nod to the manager to put on the music for _Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You_.

Maia had already told Jordan several times that she liked the old songs, and that one of her favourite part of her job was to watch people sing their heart out in a song. And though he was a friendly lad (and a social one, compared to Jace), he knew that wouldn't it have been for Maia, he never would have put himself like that in public. Despite not being in his nature to be at the centre of attention, there was also the fact that such a gesture could put him in a bad situation given his line of work. He was literally showing to the world what his weakness was. But he was also confident that he had Jace to protect him, and that would be reason enough to keep his enemies at bay.

As he sang his song, he kept his eyes on Maia, even when he started improvising a little dance, and he saw with delight that she was all smiles at his eccentrics. So when he was nearing the end of the song, he got off the stage, knelt in front of her, and instead of finishing the song with the proper lyrics, he simply sang,

 _"Oh pretty baby, oh would you marry me?"_

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jordan's PoV**

"I heard that congratulations are in order," Valentine said as a waiter brought their food.

He and Jordan were having lunch in a small Italian parlour, which Jordan found odd, to begin with. It was well known that Andrea Mazarati owned this business, and Valentine always had made a point not to be seen in his foes' territories. But still, he did not question his boss's judgement and blindly followed the older man.

Jace was on a trip to Macau, settling a new manager from one of their casinos in Vegas, and though Jordan had noticed that there had been a tension between Valentine and his protégé, he could tell that whatever issue they had with one another, they had resolved it. still, it had been weird working around the two of them during that period, since never before Valentine and Jace had ever been in disagreement.

Jordan shrugged, not really eager to talk about his proposal to Maia. This was something that he had noticed from the start. He always tried to keep his private life away from Valentine. Which he didn't really know why. Valentine had never done anything that could lead him to think he would harm Jordan or his loved one. But if he were to chose who he trusted most between the two blonds, Jordan would have automatically gone for the younger one.

Valentine nodded, taking Jordan's shrugging as answer enough, but before he could try to dig deeper into his personal life, a third person interrupted, with a very angry voice,

"You keep your _dog_ away from my daughter! You hear me?"

It was Andrea, holding in his hands several of the pictures that Jordan himself snatched of the fake couple that Jace created out of him and Seelie Mazarati. And though he kept his face unreadable, he couldn't help but feel inwardly satisfied that Jace got Andrea exactly where he had wanted him.

When Jace had asked Jordan to take the pictures, he had been really clear that his only goal was to give Andrea a taste of his own medicine, and given the expression on the Italian's face, Jace succeed. He had probably sent the photos just before leaving to Washington, just to let Andrea simmer in his own fears and apprehensions for his daughter. What Jace had probably not expected was for Valentine to have lunch at Andrea's restaurant.

Valentine looked at the picture as if he was looking at an interesting piece of art in a museum, and Jordan could swear that for a second, Valentine victoriously smirked. But that impression quickly faded away, and Valentine was harbouring his usual unreal face as he nonchalantly uttered,

"I have no control over my … ' _dog_ '. He does what he wants, and _whom_ he wants."

Jordan could almost see the steam coming out of Andrea's ears. The Italian man leaned closer to the table, trying to be imposing as he dangerously said,

"Mark my word, Valentine. You already took my son away from me, I will not let you —"

"Let _me_? But as you pointed out so eloquently, this isn't _me_ on the pictures. If you have an issue, deal with the _dog_. meanwhile, remember that I don't respond well to threats, Andrea. Last time you tried that, you almost lost your life. Don't make me regret my sparing your life."

On those words, Valentine got up and Jordan and he left, Jordan putting his gun back in place. He had drawn his piece out as soon as Andrea had barged in, ready to respond in case of danger. As the two men from Idris excited the parlour, it accorded to Jordan that Valentine might have known more than he let on concerning Jace and Seelie and that he had come on purpose to this place, just to daunt Andrea, which worked perfectly.

"I think you should keep an eye on him," Valentine said matter-of-factly as they climbed on the back of his car, waiting for the driver to take them away.

Jordan nodded, keeping for himself that Jace had already given him the exact same order ever since the terrible night Valentine received the pictures. In fact, Jordan was sure that if Jace had still not killed Andrea himself, it was simply by pure courtesy to Valentine. He knew that several times in the past Jace had told Valentine to get rid of Andrea in a definitive manner, and Valentine each time argued against it.

They were in the middle of Manhattan when Valentine said something that made Jordan snort, "I never pictured Jace as someone who could hold the grudge so much."

Valentine turned his head to Jordan, surprised by his answer, and so Jordan explained, "Jace is loyal to you, and would have killed the entire family if you didn't put a stop to him. Those pictures may be a threat to you, but to him, they were a hit in his pride. They proved that something wasn't right in his system."

Valentine looked at Jordan, assessing his words and making him feel suddenly stupid. It was as if what he just said was the most ridiculous thing in the world. then, the boss looked by the window as he muttered,

"Maybe. But I still think it was plain old grudge. Though you are right, he would kill that entire family if it wasn't for me."

.

.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

💚 **So ii know, it wasn't a Jace chapter, and we didn't get any Clace, but PROMISE, next chapter will have plenty.**

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So there is a very obvious hint here ... Did you guys pick up on that?**

 **💚 What do you think of Jordan in general?**

 **💚 And what do you think of Valentine's reaction to that whole Seelie thing? Did he know?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _,_

 _Sorry, I don't have time this time, but next time, I promise I will try to take the time._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


	58. Chapter 54: The Dream

**My dear little broccolis** 💚💚💚

 **~ So remember that Jace is five years older than Clary in this Fic, and the story is rated M. (I am not removing this warning ever, because some people forgot on other fanfics, and got shocked 60 chapters into the story)**

 **~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter**

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚

 **.**

 **Chapter 53** **: The Dream (4,2K)**

 **‼️IF YOU'RE A GUEST REVIEWER**

 **CHECK AT THE END** **‼️**

💚 **So, this is a new chapter that took some time to come. Just for everyone to understand, as I said, I just moved, and I still do not have internet at my house. Which means that I have to go to a coffee shop to upload. This will change once I get my broadband sorted, but in the meantime, calling me names because I do not update fast enough to your liking is not okay. I had the good grace to let you know that I would be less frequent, and I still take time out of my busy schedule to upload whenever I can. So yeah, before being impatient and all, read the notes that I write. They are not here just for the sake of it, they do have a purpose.**

💚 **On another note, I want to thank all of you who are patient and support. I know I haven't been the best author lately, but as I said, I hope this will be soon sorted out. I like writing too much to let you down, anyway. Haha.**

💚 **Also, I am sorry, but I won't be answering. As long as I am stealing the coffee shop's internet, I don't think I will (I don't like coffee shops, and less time I spend there, the better I feel, haha) But to go answer EVERYONE or almost, yes the big fat hint had something to do with Jace and his future status. There will be further explained in this chapter …**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

As Jace waited for Kaelie to come out of the building where she had her late classes, he checked with Jordan over the phone on what happened while he was in Macau. Jordan was quick to tell him that Andrea had a bit of a word with Valentine, sure that Jace had been acting on Valentine's orders. According to Jordan, Valentine did not ask anything about this whole affair to Jordan. In fact, Jace was surprised that Valentine never even tried to talk him out of it.

He wasn't naive enough to think that Valentine didn't have a clear inkling of what was going on between him and Seelie, especially since Jace never tried to hide the affair. In fact, this was the reason why he did not bother to warn Valentine about Andrea's possible anger before he left, he was perfectly aware of his boss's knowledge concerning his plans for the youngest Mazarati.

But it was true that Valentine seemed to give him more of a free rein ever since the incident concerning Clary and firearms. And though he liked the position, though he liked the power that it was giving him, Jace had to admit that a part of him was apprehensive of what it could mean. If Valentine was retiring himself bit by bit, it would mean that he would ultimately leave his side, and no matter how much he liked the power, Jace wasn't ready for that.

Finally, Kaelie came out of her building, surrounded by two young men of her age who were animatedly talking to her. She laughed throwing her head back when one of them said something, and he used the occasion to put his hand on her shoulder, before freeing on his steps, his eyes catching the sight of Jace. Jace did not move, keeping his face neutral until Kaelie saw what had disturbed her comrade and brightly smiled to him. She happily waved at him, and he waved back, watching the two guys hastily say their goodbyes to Kaelie and leave her side in a hurry.

As she walked to him, he couldn't help but smirk as he asked, "Am I killing your buzz?"

He knew that, without even trying, he had a scary aura around him. Kaelie told him on a regular basis that he was too stern looking, and that he ought to smile a bit and buy a pair of jeans, just to prove that he was human.

With a smile she walked side by side with Jace to his car, all the while letting me know, "Not really. Jeremy keeps thinking that if he gives me time, I'll eventually fall for him, but … What can I say, some guys are delusional like that ... Right now, all I can really give my time and effort to is my degree."

This was something he liked very much about Kaelie, she had her head on her shoulders. She knew what she wanted, and she was not going to let anything get in the way. Though he had to admit, she was always a bit hysterical around the time of exams at the end of a term.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kaelie asked, buckling her belt as Jace started driving away.

"I came to steal a bit of your time. I need your input on something."

"Ooh, you need my opinion. This is going to cost you. I intend to be a very expensive lawyer," She joked, making Jace gently shake his head, repressing a smile, before he clarified,

"Well, I need a feminine point-of-view, more than an opinion."

"Don't worry, Jace. You look good. There is no need for me to give you a makeover. Though … a pair of jeans once in a while wouldn't hurt."

Jace did not answer anything to that, knowing that Kaelie was mainly teasing him for his constant austere appearance. In fact, Clary also several times had the same comments concerning him, but unlike Clary, she had had the rare occasions of seeing Jace in jeans once in while when abroad. She even had a whole week of him in military trousers when they went to Peru and climbed a mountain.

During the rest of the ride, Kaelie made yet another joke about how Bastille was still a ghost to her, and she then talked about her student life, and how she was excited about what she was doing during this school year, saying that she was leaning much more than the previous year. She was thinking of planning a weekend in Seattle with Clary, so they could both visit their friend Isabelle, which was news to Jace. Though Clary expressed a lot that she was missing her best friend, she never told Jace about going to see her for a weekend.

When he parked in front of the shop he needed to go to, he caught Kaelie's surprised eyes before she quickly glanced around, trying to see if there was a more suitable shop for him. He smirked, knowing that no one would ever have thought he would go to a shop like that, and went inside with confidence.

As soon as Kaelie had followed him inside, she asked with a whisper where he could clearly hear excitement and jollity, "Does this mean I am finally going to meet your mystery girl?"

"In a shop?" Jace responded, feigning ignorance, which made Kaelie roll her eyes and smile even wider.

"Don't be coy with me. We both know that you're didn't bring me here to have my input on a bracelet charm or some stupid earrings."

Jace smirked, watching the man he had met a couple of days ago walk to him with a big fake commercial smile. This was one of the reasons he liked Kaelie, she was quick to think and guess right, and she didn't hesitate to speak her mind to him.

"Well … she won't really be my _girlfriend_ when you will meet her, now, will she?"

Kaelie beamed at him, but before she could say anything, the man extended his hand to Jace, shaking it vigorously, showing signs that he was all too happy to have Jace come to him for a business transaction. He took them both to a room behind the register, where Jace was sure very few customers ever went to and revealed the drawing for a ring. Though he kept his face as unreadable as usual, Jace was satisfied to see that what was drawn reflected the ring he had envisioned for Clary, but that did bring him total relief. He turned to Kaelie who was looking at the drawing as well, and asked,

"So, what do you think?"

The seller, feeling that the sale had very little to do with Jace from that moment on, gave all his attention to Kaelie, and started to brag about what the ring would be, once created, "As you can tell, this will be a one-of-the-kind ring that no one else will have. The silver of the band would perfectly suit your skin and as for the jewels, —"

" _My_ skin? Are you mental? _Me_ , with _him_?" Kaelie interrupted, before bursting in laughter, amused by the very idea of her and Jace being together. Jace, on the other hand, was more interested in what Kaelie had to say about the design of the ring, and so he gently pressed her by refocussing her attention to the drawing.

She took the paper in her hands, her gleeful smile still lingering on her lips and after a few minutes, she told Jace, "Well, … isn't it going to be a bit too big? I mean, she's going to have to wear that every day for the rest of her life. I don't know … it seems a bit too big to me."

"We can have the ring made to the size of your liking. The scale given here is just so you can see the details in their finest," The salesman quickly said, feeling that he was about to lose the deal of his life.

Though he did not say anything, Jace dismissed what he said. He had other plans for the ring and its making, and it did not involve a jewellery shop in New York, no matter how prestigious the shop was. He only went to this particular shop because he knew they had a designer who was famed to reproduce what the customer requested. So if Kaelie said that the ring was appropriate for a woman, he was going to keep on going for his plan.

He asked for the drawing to be made with a smaller scale, letting the man know that he would come back the next evening to pick up the design, and then the two blondes left. Once back in the car, Kaelie said something that made Jace genuinely laugh at her,

"You do know that getting a smaller ring means it will cost you more, right?"

"I don't really care about that."

"Of course you don't," She said, slightly shaking her head before her observant mind stroke again, "So further Mrs Wayland is born in May?"

Jace slightly frowned, not denying this fact, but wondering if Kaelie was just guessing around, or if she had had between the lines. The blonde smiled and explained her trail of thoughts, "Emeralds are for those born in May. And since emerald is the biggest stone on the ring …"

Jace slightly smiled, not saying a word, though Kaelie had been spot on. As he drove back to their place, he let Kaelie do most of the talking, which she filled with plenty of talk about the ring and Jace's future wedding. She kept trying to get Jace to say something, but he kept his lips sealed, as he always did when it came to Clary. More than once, he wished that Clary had confided in Kaelie in the same way she confided in Isabelle, just so he could talk to her without having to filter everything he said. In fact, he was really surprised that Kaelie still did not put two and two together concerning Clary and him. She was the one who was spending the most time with the two of them, and with her usual spirit of deduction, it was a surprise that she still did not catch up on their affair.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **Jace's PoV**

 _"Daddy!" Shouted a little girl of two with a gleeful giggle, jumping in Jace's arms as soon as he put his keys on the table. He crouched to pick her up and kissed her chubby cheek whilst she wrapped her tiny hands around his neck._

 _"How are you, princess?" He asked, all too interested in what she had to say._

 _This was his favourite moment of the day, going back home to his children and his wife. His son came into the room, proudly smiling and brandishing a tooth that was missing from his mouth._

 _"Daddy, daddy! I fell over in the garden, and my tooth fell! Mom said a tooth fairy would come and pick it up! But, you'll help me protect it, right?"_

 _Jace smiled at his son and listened to the whole tale of how brave he had been when his mouth had been bleeding after his tooth fell. The little girl hid her head in her father shoulder when her brother started talking about his he would attack anyone getting in his room._

 _Though there was a four years gap between the two children, they looked alike very much. They both had the same strawberry-blond hair, though the little boy's hair was shorter but curlier than the little girl's; they both had the same tanned skin, just like their father. But what Jace liked most in his children's features were their eyes. They had inherited their mother's beautiful green eyes._

 _Incidentally, just as the little boy was asking his father for backup in order to trap the tooth fairy, their mother came into the room, slightly shaking her head as she reminded her son of the importance of the tooth fairy,_

 _"If you trap the Tooth Fairy, she's never going to bring you presents when your other teeth will fall. I'd be careful if I were you. Upsetting fairies is never a good thing."_

 _"I'm going to get presents?" The little boy marvelled, forgetting all about his plans against the unwanted intruder._

 _"Yes, I told you already while we were in the garden," His mother patiently reminded him. The little boy stared at his fallen teeth, his brain working fast before he stated,_

 _"I wish more of my teeth had fallen. So I would have more presents."_

 _This made both of his parents laugh at him, but he did not care. He took his sister's hand, and rushed to his room, saying that he needed to put his tooth under a pillow so he could have his present quicker._

 _Jace stood back up, smiling at the redhead in front of him. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips, but when she tried to walk away, he kept her in his arms, snuggling his nose in the crook of her neck._

 _"How are you doing, babe?"_

 _"I'll be better in a few weeks," She joked, just like she had joked twice before when she was nearing the term of her pregnancy._

 _Jace smiled, kissing her neck and resting her hand on her prominent stomach hiding their future child. A future child who greeted the expecting father by kicking the redhead's stomach, making her and Jace smile, looking down at their intertwined fingers. The child kicked again, just right where Jace's hand was._

Jace woke up with a start, a feeling of loss overwhelming him as soon as he opened his eyes. He reached for Clary, and took her in his arms, trying to get back to this happy feeling that his dream had brought. He had come home really late the night before and found Clary sleeping in his bed, waiting for him.

This was something he liked very much in their relationship. Clary was spending more and more nights at his place, which he was far from complaining. He liked finding her his bed and sleeping with her by his side. In fact, he had noticed that no matter how bad a day could have gone, he always felt more peaceful when he would find Clary waiting for him.

Mindlessly, he caressed her skin, when he realised that his hand was on her flat stomach, immediately taking him back to his unaccomplished dream. He could still remember every single detail of it as if it was a memory and not a dream. He remembered that both children had a simple when they smiled, a dimple that they probably had inherited from Clary's mother. He remembered how the little girl's face lit up with delight when she saw him. He remembered Clary's happy smile while listening to their son wonder how many presents he could get with more fallen teeth. And most importantly he remembered how fulfilled her felt with his family.

And now that the dream was gone, and that his hand was lazily resting on Clary's stomach, all he could think about was getting her pregnant with that by he saw in his dream. The little boy with strawberry-blond curls and bright green eyes. Without even realising it, a strong urge of desire coursed through him, and he gently laid Clary on her back, slowly but passionately kissing his way down on her.

He felt Clary stir beneath him, but it was only when his mouth came in contact with her most intimate spot that she woke up, letting out a moan of pleasure that encouraged Jace even more. While his hands stimulated her breast, Jace's tongue kept on pleasuring Clary, making her breath more and more shallow by the second, and just before she was about to climax, he stopped his ministrations and crawled back up to bury himself inside her.

Clary let out a little yelp satisfaction, opening her green eyes, obvious pleasure written in them. After going in and out for a few times, Jace stopped to swing her legs above his shoulders; and when he ploughed back into her, it was as if he knocked out all the air of her lungs. She planted her nails in his forearms, tearing the skin as her inner walls spasmed around Jace's member. He could tell that he had hit the infamous G-spot, and the faster he was going, the closer he was bringing Clary to an orgasm.

And finally, she let out a scream of infinite bliss, her whole body tensing up beneath Jace, triggering his own climax as sweat was trickling down his spine.

Still buried inside her, Jace helped Clary's leg off his shoulders before collapsing on top of her, though he made sure not to shush her under his weight. He mindlessly caressed her hair, kissing her shoulder as a dreamy smile was spread on his girl's lips.

As the two recovered their breath, he let himself wonder. Would she get pregnant right away? Would they first have a boy just like in his dream? How long would he have to wait until he could feel his child kick Clary's tender stomach?

It was only when the redhead got up to go to the bathroom that Jace came back to the reality that Clary could not possibly be pregnant. She was on the pill, and she was really careful about taking it. A cold chill swept through him as disappointment downed on him, and he got up, put on his trousers and went downstairs, sure that he would not be able to find sleep again.

As he sat down the couch, it occurred to him for the first time in his life that he wished that he had a TV, just so he could numb his mind on something. Clenching his jaw, he closed his eyes, reminding himself than in less than a month, all those worried would be over, and he would be able to make his dream come true.

"Are you okay?" Clary's voice asked from behind him. Jace opened his eyes, only to see a naked Clary coming to sit on his laps, worry on her face.

He tried to smile to her, but the disappointment he felt a few minutes ago was still strong, enabling him to pretend as if nothing happened. Clary furrowed her brows, bringing her small hand to his face, and she inquired,

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Just a dream I need to shake off," He dismissed, mostly because he felt weak to have been impacted so much by a simple dream. And if there was one thing he did not like to be, especially in front of Clary, it was weak.

"You want to talk about it? Sometimes talking about nightmares can help you purge away the bad feeling they give you," She wisely said, and there was so much worry and honesty in her voice that Jace did not feel like shutting her out.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was just a _very_ good dream," He let her know, hoping that she would drop the issue. She smiled, waiting expectantly for him to continue, and so he added, "I dreamt of _our_ kids."

He didn't really know what he had expected her to do, but he knew that he had expected a reaction. Instead, Clary closed her face, not showing a single emotion, and ever so slightly raising her eyebrows, as if waiting for Jace to elaborate his dream, which he did,

"We had two. A boy, and a girl. And you were expecting the third one."

He waited for her to say something, his hand having subconsciously take residence on her waist, but for a long moment, Clary did not say a word, simply starring in Jace's eyes. When finally she spoke, she shook her head, as if talking to a child and said with a small smile,

"And you're all shaken up for that? It's just a dream, Jace. see? I'm not pregnant."

She showed her flat stomach, oblivious to the fact that at this very moment, Jace would have gladly given anything he owned just to have it filled with life. With a small sigh, he kissed her jaw all the way to her ear, before he murmured to her,

"I wish you were."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm on the pill. And anyway —" She stopped herself, but Jace, who knew what she was about to say, finished her sentence for her,

"— And your father doesn't know about us."

She didn't retreat anything to that, simply nodding and taking Jace's hand as she asked him to come to bed with her. He didn't argue, following her back upstairs, though he knew that he would not be able to go back to sleep. Once in bed, Clary snuggled in his arms and asked,

"So … What are the plans for Valentine's Day?"

Jace internally cursed, not much because of the change of topic, (they had already had this conversation several times and knew that they both wanted children, and both had the same views concerning parenthood) but because he had completely forgotten that the fourteenth of February was Valentine's Day. It was only in a couple of days, and he had other plans that he would not be able to cancel for that day.

"I am afraid that we won't be spending the day together," He let her know. He felt her still immediately and could tell that, had she not been tightly wrapped in his arms, she would have turned her back on him.

"Going to spend the day with _Seelie?"_ She tightly asked, making Jace repress a chuckle.

In his haste to get rid of Seelie and strike Andrea where he knew it would hurt the most, he had forgotten to let Clary know that he had terminated his relationship with the young Mazarati just before going to Macau. It broke the young woman's heart when he told her in very crude and harsh words that he had no interest in her and simply stayed with her out of boredom, but it did what Jace had wanted, it struck a cord in Andrea, and showed him that Jace, unlike Valentine, had no limits.

"I got rid of Seelie before going to Macau. She was no longer of any use for me," He let the redhead know, and just by the way her body shifted, Jace could tell she was conflicted. She was partly happy that Seelie was no longer in the picture but also feeling bad for the girl.

"Then why aren't we going to spend Valentine's Day together? There are no good reasons to spend Valentine's Day away from your girlfriend, Jace. As far as I know, only a funeral will be an acceptable excuse for not spending time with me," She accused, feeling completely in her rights.

"Well … you could still come with me to Vegas."

"You're going to spend _Valentine's Day in Vegas_?!" She asked, sitting up with indignation.

"No. I'm going to be the best man to a friend who happens to be getting married in Vegas, on the fourteenth," He clarified, and though he couldn't clearly see her face, he could tell that she had deflated, seeing no reason why she should object.

"Oh … Well … that _is_ a pretty good excuse."

"But as I said, you are more than welcome to be my date," He repeated himself, a part of him hoping that she would refuse. No matter his respect for Valentine, having Clary in Sin City whilst having the ring he would propose with was a temptation he was no sure to come out off as triumphant.

"No, thank you. You will make it up to me in Italy," She said with a smile in her tone before retaking her place in Jace's arms.

He watched her fall back asleep while thinking of how Italy was going to change everything for him. If everything went according to plan, he would have the ring once he would get back with Clary to the US, and in a month, they would be engaged.

.

.

.

.

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

 **‼️PLEASE DON'T BE A SILENT READER AND LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **IT REALLY DOES HELP‼️**

 **.~°~. .~°~. .~°~.**

💚 **Your thoughts and opinions are always welcomed** 💚

 **~ Anyway, question time:**

💚 **So Jace got a ring ... or will get a ring, what do you think about it?**

 **💚 What do you think of Kaelie in this chapter? And Jace's decision to ask for her input?**

 **💚 And what do you think of the dream and Clary's reaction to it? What about Jace's?**

 **💚 What do you think will happen next?**

 **💚What was your favourite part?**

 **Anyway, Cassandra Clare owns the names of the characters from the Mortal Instruments franchise, everything else is mine.**

* * *

 **‼️FOR GUEST REVIEWERS** **‼️**

 _,_

 _Sorry, I don't have time this time, but next time, I promise I will **try** to take the time._

 **Love, Mina** 💚💚💚


End file.
